Guerras Vexacons
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Una nueva y poderosa fuerza invasora ha llegado a la Tierra, los terribles Vexacon, enemigos del Planeta Madre buscan la conquista del universo, depende de las Crystal Gems evitar que alguna de ambas amenazas logren sus objetivos y desenterrar los misterios del pasado, así como de la antigua gran guerra
1. Llegan los Vexacon Primera Parte

_**Es hora del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, esta vez de la serie "Steven Universe", tengo que reconocer que al principio no me gustaba esta serie, pero poco a poco comencé a tomarle gusto y cariño, realmente es una serie que te atrapa y Rebeca Suggar fue una verdadera genio al crear algo como esto, aunque eso sí, no tienen idea de cuánto deseo poder estrangular a Steven por haber salvado a Tío Grandpa, no logro entender en qué demonios estaban pensando cuando decidieron hacer un Crossover entre ambas series, habiendo muchas otras series que valieran la pena y que eran mucho mejores que ese estúpido anciano ¿por hicieron tal tontería? Perdón, me exalte, mejor pasemos al capítulo, pero antes les presento el tema ganador, en esta ocasión nuevamente hubo un empate entre dos, así que muchas felicidades a Blaitor21, el primer ganador, ya les diré quién fue el otro en el próximo capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Llegan los Vexacon.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Planeta Madre**

En el hogar de todas las gemas del universo, la poderosa corte de las Diamantes, la máxima autoridad que existía entre las Gemas, decidieron reunirse después de no haber recibido informes sobre el avance del Cluster, cuando supuestamente ya debería haber emergido, en esos momentos, Diamante Azul, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Blanco discutían sobre qué hacer ante ese extraño fenómeno, tratando de encontrar una explicación al retraso del Cluster.

-¡El Cluster ya debió haber emergido! ¿Qué fue lo que paso Amarillo? ¡Creí que tú y tus fuerzas se asegurarían de que emergiera!-acuso Blanco mirándola con frialdad.

-Han habido algunas complicaciones-explico Diamante Amarillo, pues no le había dicho a sus compañeras nada del atrevimiento de aquella insolente Peridot que se atrevió a llamarla "tonta" y tampoco había recibido informes de las Rubís que envió a buscar a Jasper.

-¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?-pregunto Diamante Azul.

-No es algo importante, yo me encargare de resolverlo-aseguro Diamante Amarillo-no se preocupen, les aseguro que el Cluster emergerá pronto y destruirá la Tierra-.

Azul y Blanco se vieron entre sí, ambas sentían que su compañera les estaba ocultando algo, pero no podían perder tiempo pensando en ello, no cuando tenían otras preocupaciones en mente, además de la destrucción de la Tierra.

-Muy bien Diamante Amarillo, Azul y yo dejaremos que sigas verificando el avance del Cluster, solo avísanos cuando este finalmente emerja-indico Blanco-cuando el Cluster se levante y destruya esa repulsiva roca será la manera perfecta para vengar a Diamante Rosa-agrego recordando a su camarada caída en la guerra.

-Y con esa poderosa arma a nuestra disposición, Xanadu y su imperio no serán los únicos con el poder para tomar al universo-agrego Diamante Azul apretando su puño derecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al otro lado del universo, en una galaxia lejana, una gigantesca nave con forma de un dragón serpiente de color negro, con ojos rojos, de un tamaño increíblemente colosal, superando por mucho el tamaño de un planeta, se acercaba peligrosamente a un mundo, mismo que ahora estaba deshabitado, aunque hacía tan solo unos días, aquel planeta estaba lleno de vida y de recursos.

-Nos apoderamos de los tesoros de Melanya, toda forma de vida ya no existe, el planeta ya no me sirve, comiencen el consumo ahora-indico la que parecía ser la líder en esta gigantesca nave.

La inmensa bestia abrió sus poderosas fauces y literalmente se tragó al planeta entero, destruyéndolo por completo, al tiempo que el resto del largo cuerpo de aquella bestia brillaba intensamente, como si se estuviera energizando con el planeta que acababan de destruir.

Una vez cumplida la misión, la nave siguió su viaje hacia su siguiente objetivo por conquistar, cuando la puerta de la cabina principal, la cual parecía más una sala del trono se abrió y un guerrero robótico hizo acto de aparición.

-Mi reina, capturamos a estas gemas tratando de escapar del planeta-informo el guerrero lanzando al suelo a una Peridot con el emblema de Diamante Azul y a una Rubí.

-Xanadu-expreso la Peridot aterrada al ver frente a ella a la enemiga más grande de las Diamantes.

Xanadu, Reina de los Vexacons, raza de máquinas vivientes, una de las fuerzas conquistadoras más poderosas que existen en el universo, enemiga número uno de las Diamantes y viceversa, su aspecto era el de una mujer que bien podría estar entre los 30 años, su cabello era negro y largo, su cuerpo era negro brillante con detalles amarillos, sus ojos eran rojos y llevaba una corona dorada cuyas puntas tenían forma de engranes.

La reina volteo y encaro a las dos gemas, sus brillantes ojos rojos resplandecían con mucha maldad y su expresión fría solo provocaba un gran temor en ambas gemas-Elimínenlas y envíen sus fragmentos a las Diamantes como una muestra de mi aprecio-indico con total frialdad y burla, al tiempo que les daba la espalda de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso, ambas Gemas comenzaron a temblar de miedo-¡Espero por favor!-suplico la Peridot-¡Podemos serle útil! ¡Tenemos información que le podría ser muy interesante!-.

-¿Qué tipo de información?-pregunto Xanadu sin voltear a verlas.

-Si se la decimos… ¿no nos hará daño?-pregunto la Rubí.

-Depende, si la información que tienen es realmente valiosa considerare dejarlas vivas, pero si no es así no creo que haga falta decírselos-sentencio Xanadu.

Ambas Gemas asintieron y prosiguieron a contarles todo sobre la Tierra, la rebelión de las Gemas que quedo en los registros, la destrucción de Diamante Rosa a manos de la líder de la rebelión, llegando finalmente al Cluster, conforme las dos Gemas le explicaban a Xanadu que era el Cluster y su principal función, una mirada de interés apareció en su rostro.

-Ya veo, así que esas antipáticas Diamantes detestan la fusión entre diferentes tipos de Gemas, pero no tienen problema alguno en crear una artificial, que bajo han caído-expreso Xanadu con burla-muy bien, reconozco que esta información me fue útil, así que no las eliminare…aun, llévenlas al calabozo, después pensare en qué hacer con ellas-.

-Si alteza-dijeron los soldados llevándose a ambas Gemas.

-Ese Cluster tiene que ser mío, pero no puedo actuar torpemente, si llevo a toda mi armada a la Tierra pondré en aviso a esas estúpidas y lo que menos quiero es terminar dañando la Tierra en medio de una pelea sin sentido, ese planeta es muy valioso, aunque parece que las Diamantes lo desconocen por completo ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Xanadu como si supiera que alguien le respondiera-sí, lo entiendo, enviare a un equipo para que se encargue de extraer el Cluster sin dañar la Tierra, ese planeta será destruido en su momento, pero por ahora es necesario para nuestros planes-finalizo Xanadu sentándose en su trono.

Paso algo de tiempo, cuando del costado derecho de aquella inmensa nave en forma de dragón se abrió un hangar, fue cuando una nave más pequeña salió hacia el espacio, dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra, sin notar que era seguida por una nave mucho más pequeña, señal de ser de un solo pasajero.

La nave más grande se disponía a abrir un puente espacial para llegar más rápido a la Tierra, cuando su tripulación fue interceptada por un llamado de la reina-Tenaya, Arturina-llamo la Reina Xanadu convocando a las dos líderes de la misión-no olviden su misión, extraer el Cluster sin hacerle el menor daño a la Tierra, aun, cuando llegue el momento también destruiremos ese planeta, pero recuerden que no deben hacer nada que ponga sobre aviso a esas cretinas de las Diamantes, lo último que necesitamos es que se desate una batalla en la Tierra-.

-No te preocupes madre, obtendremos el Cluster y entonces podremos proseguir con el verdadero objetivo-aseguro Tenaya.

La Princesa Tenaya, hija mayor de Xanadu, de cabello largo y negro, llegándole hasta la espalda, llevaba un leotardo rojos, su cuerpo era de un tono gris plateado, con una pierna un poco más oscura y sus ojos eran azules.

-Si mami, nos encargaremos de todo-intervino Arturina.

La Princesa Arturina, hija menor de Xanadu, de cabello corto y negro, llegándole apenas a los hombros, su leotardo era rosa y al igual que su hermana mayor, su cuerpo era gris plateado, pero sus ojos eran amarillos.

-Para asegurar el éxito de la misión envié con ustedes a algunos de nuestros mejores generales, asegúrense de no fallar y sean precavidas, porque si lo que he escuchado es cierto, entonces en ese planeta hay una fuerza de rebelión que podrían causarles problemas-advirtió Xanadu.

-No te preocupes madre, aplastaremos a todo aquel que se atreva a intervenir en nuestro camino-aseguro Tenaya formando un puño con su mano derecha.

-Además ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para tratar de desafiar a la raza más poderosa de todo el universo?-pregunto Arturina saltando emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Tierra**

En la hermosa ciudad Playa y casi por inercia, Jamie llego hasta la casa de Steven y llamo a su amigo-¡Steven!-grito Jamie como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta de Arturina sin saberlo.

El pequeño Steven no tardó en aparecer con una gran sonrisa-¡Jamie! ¿Trajiste algo para mí?-pregunto sonriéndole con emoción.

Jamie se rio ante la pregunta de Steven, para luego mirar a su amiguito-No mucho en verdad, solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor, verás, estoy escribiendo una nueva obra, una que yo mismo he escrito y que va a ser patrocinada por el alcalde Dewey y me preguntaba si te gustaría volver a participar, ya que lo hiciste muy bien en mi última obra-dijo Jamie guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Me encantaría!-grito Steven alzando los brazos y con ojos estrella.

Justo en esos momentos, Connie también apareció-¡A mí también me encantaría participar en una obra tuya Jamie!-declaro sonriéndole animadamente.

Jamie se rio divertido al ver el entusiasmo de ambos niños-Gracias chicos, es bueno saber que siempre cuento con ustedes, Steven, por pura curiosidad ¿crees que Garnet también quiera participar en la obra?-pregunto Jamie algo nervioso.

Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí sin saber que decir, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una sombra los cubrió, provocando que dirigieran su vista hacia el cielo, viendo pasar sobre Ciudad Playa una gigantesca nave de color negro, misma que captó la atención de todos sus habitantes.

Garnet, Perla y Amatista salieron rápidamente de la casa cuando escucharon un extraño sonido que venía del exterior-Vaya-exclamo Amatista viendo la enorme nave.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo Perla seria, Garnet no decía nada, solo mantenía su vista fija en aquella inmensa nave, misma que se reflejaba en sus lentes-¿Qué hacemos Garnet?-.

-Vayan por Steven y Connie, esto es algo que debemos investigar de inmediato-indico Garnet y Perla asintió.

Los ciudadanos solo podían ver boquiabiertos el enorme tamaño de la nave, mucho más grande que la mano gigante que hacía unos meses había aparecido, pero mientras muchos tenían miradas preocupadas como Greg y el Alcalde Dewey, otros como Ronaldo se dedicaban a tomarle fotos a la nave alienígena.

-¡Esto irá directo a mi blog!-exclamo lleno de emoción por ver aquella imponente nave.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

La nave siguió su avance hasta llegar al hogar de Lapis y Peridot, quienes habían estado disfrutando de la sexta temporada de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos", cuando esta apareció, Lazuli se levantó de golpe al ver la nave, mientras que Peridot la reconoció por los registros que había en el Planeta Madre, comenzando a darle un gran miedo.

-¿De nuevo el Planeta Madre?-pregunto Lapis mirando la nave.

-¡No! ¡Es mucho peor!-exclamo Peridot temblando de miedo-¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos aquí? ¡Lapis, tenemos que ir a contarle a las demás cuanto antes!-indico Peridot al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Antes de que Lapis respondiera, el portal se activó y las Gemas aparecieron, junto con Steven, Connie y el León-¡Chicas! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-¡No Steven, nadie va a estar bien! ¡Los Vexacon han llegado a la Tierra!-exclamo Peridot muy asustada, dejando confundido a Steven.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de aquella nave, las Princesas se encontraban reunidas en la cabina de control, acompañados por 3 guerreros más, uno de ellos era del tipo femenino, llevaba un casco verde y una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, mostrando únicamente sus ojos verdes, con una armadura de color azul.

El segundo era un robot de aspecto imponente y de color dorado, con una palanca azul en la cabeza y ojos rojos, en su mano izquierda llevaba un gancho, su aspecto enorme demostraba que era un sujeto de cuidado.

Y finalmente, el tercero de ellos era algo extraño, su cara era blanca con la parte superior izquierda de color bronce, ojos rojos y una sonrisa algo desquiciada, era un robot sumamente extraño, su cuerpo era verde con detalles negros.

-El Destruction llego a la Tierra sin problema alguno princesas-informo la robot femenina.

-Excelente General Gia, hemos logrado llegar sin que el Planeta Madre se enterara de nuestra presencia, pero tenemos que cumplir con la misión encomendada por mi madre, así que dígame ¿Dónde es que se concentra ese Cluster?-pregunto Tenaya cruzándose de brazos.

-Por lo que he podido analizar, el Cluster se expande por todo el planeta, pero su energía es más poderosa en estas zonas-indico Gia mostrando algunos puntos diferentes de la Tierra.

Tenaya reviso todos los puntos que mostraba el mapa que Gia había activado de manera holográfica, mostrando los distintos paisajes de la Tierra-Vaya, este planeta no está nada mal, realmente es muy impresionante-dijo Arturina.

-Te recuerdo que este planeta es el símbolo de la derrota para nuestro imperio, solo concentrémonos en nuestra misión ¿Cuál es el punto más cercano?-pregunto Tenaya volteando a ver a Gia.

Gia hizo unos cuantos cálculos y lo descubrió casi de inmediato-Es este, está por estas montañas, no muy lejos de aquí-.

-Bien, en cuanto lleguemos a ese punto descenderemos, mientras los soldados llevan la nave a la órbita del planeta solo por si tenemos que salir con rapidez-indico Tenaya sonriendo de manera maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Las Gemas miraron a Peridot sin entender porque tanto miedo, no la habían visto así desde que se atrevió a decirle a "tonta" a Diamante Amarillo y esta envió a las Rubís, pensando equivocadamente que las había enviado por ella, pero pudieron notar que el miedo de Peridot esta vez era mayor que el de aquella ocasión.

-Peridot, tranquilízate y dinos que está pasando-pidió Garnet con amabilidad.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo único que puedo deducir es que los Vexacon han venido para destruir la Tierra!-grito Peridot asustada.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son los Vexacon?-pregunto Connie confundida.

Lapis miro a la chica con algo de extrañeza, nunca había visto a esa joven antes, pero si venía con Steven entonces no debía ser nadie mala, aunque Peridot parecía estará demasiado ocupada gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro para poder notar la pregunta de la joven.

-Peridot, cálmate y dinos quienes son los Vexacon-indico Garnet.

-¡Son los conquistadores más temidos de todo el universo! ¡Incluso el Planeta Madre se ve en problemas cuando tienen que enfrentarlos, las Diamantes han perdido a muchas tropas cuando los han enfrentado, su maldad y crueldad no conocen límite, ahora que han venido a la Tierra es el fin del mundo!-exclamo Peridot.

-Eso no pasara, no mientras nosotras estemos aquí, iremos a buscar esa nave y les exigiremos a los Vexacon que se marchen-indico Garnet.

-Pero no sabemos a dónde fue aquella nave-dijo Amatista.

-Yo ya vi en donde se encuentra-explico Garnet, pues había usado su visión del futuro para encontrar a los Vexacon-tenemos que darnos prisa ¡Todos al portal!-indico Garnet y las Gemas asintieron.

Pero antes de irse, Steven miro a Lapis y a Peridot, la primera estaba de brazos cruzados con expresión aburrida, mientras que Peridot se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal murmurando algunas cosas sin sentido por el miedo que estaba sintiendo ante la sorpresa que recibieron.

-¿Chicas? ¿No quieren venir con nosotras? Podríamos necesitar de su ayuda-dijo Steven con tono preocupado.

Al escuchar eso, Lapis volteo a ver a Steven y luego a las Gemas, si bien aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con las Gemas de Cristal, el hecho de que Steven la necesitara era suficiente para que aceptara ir a esa misión, aunque solo lo hacía para poder proteger a Steven y evitar que por descuido de esas Gemas resultara herida.

-De acuerdo Steven-dijo Lapis sonriéndole levemente.

Steven sonrió ante eso y luego miro a Peridot-¿Qué dices Peridot? Podríamos necesitar de tus poderes de metal-señalo Steven.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot se levantó de golpe-¡Es cierto, ahora tengo poderes de metal, eso quiere decir que puedo hacer algo para darles su merecido a esos tontos como lo hice con la tonta de Jasper!-declaro alzando los brazos-¡Además, las Gems necesitaran a su líder en esta misión!-agrego corriendo hacia el portal.

-¿Cuándo le diremos que tú sigues siendo nuestra líder?-pregunto Perla mirando a Garnet.

-Primero lo primero, hay una misión que cumplir-indico Garnet y Perla asintió.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que mientras se dirigían al portal, alguien las había estado observando en todo momento, poniendo su atención total en Garnet, gruñendo un poco se dispuso a seguirlas, pero lo haría desde una distancia segura, justo cuando las Gems se teletransportaron, aquel extraño salto al portal, desapareciendo también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Gems llegaron hasta un portal que se encontraba en unas montañas ubicadas cerca de la Guardería que dio origen a Amatista, pero en vez de tomar el camino hacia aquel sitio, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el otro lado, subiendo por las montañas, siempre detrás de Garnet, pues ella estaba usando su visión del futuro para localizar a sus enemigos, cruzaron un puente de rocas naturales y siguieron su camino por unas cuantas horas más.

-No parece que haya algo extraño por aquí-dijo Perla.

-Solo porque no hayamos visto nada aun no quiere decir que no estén aquí-dijo Garnet.

-En efecto, se sabe que los Vexacon siempre atacan donde aparecen y creo que eso es algo que podemos esperar en cualquier momento-dijo Peridot preocupada.

-Si esos Vexacon son tan peligrosos ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada de ellos?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-No creí que vendrían a la Tierra, después de todo, se supone que este planeta está en la mira del Planeta Madre, pero parece que de algún modo se enteraron de su existencia y enviaron algunos de sus miembros a investigar-explico Peridot-al menos, es lo que creo-.

-Aun así debemos encontrarlos, si estos Vexacon son una amenaza para la Tierra no podemos dejarlos que anden a sus anchas-dijo Perla.

-¡Pero a este paso vamos a tardar una eternidad en encontrarlos!-se quejó Amatista llevándose ambos brazos a la cabeza.

Frustrada, molesta y un poco incomoda de estar con las Gems, Lapis invoco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo-¡Lapis! ¿A dónde vas?-grito Steven.

-Voy a revisar el lugar, de ese modo podremos terminar con esto más rápidamente-explico Lapis comenzando a buscar desde el cielo.

Fue cuando de pronto, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeándola con fuerza y derribándola, todo ante la mirada angustiada de Steven y Peridot, así como también las expresiones de sorpresa de las demás, pues nadie vio de donde vino aquel disparo, por fortuna, Lapis no cayó muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Steven y Peridot comenzando a correr.

-¡Steven espera!-grito Perla comenzando a seguirlos junto a los demás.

Lapis había caído entre dos pequeñas colinas de arena, justo en medio de ambas, estaba algo lastimada y aturdida, pero por fortuna, su Gema no se vio dañada ni con el disparo ni con el impacto, fue cuando su "equipo" hizo acto de aparición, siendo Garnet la que tomara la palabra.

-¡Resiste Lapis! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí en seguida!-grito Garnet, cuando una risa se escuchó.

-Lo siento mucho mi estimada amiga, pero temo que ustedes están en ¿Cómo es que se dice? Un grave problema-declaro Tenaya apareciendo en la otra colina, junto con Arturina, Gia y los otros dos guerreros.

Las Gemas quedaron ante los que supusieron eran los Vexacons, hecho que confirmo Peridot cuando vio quienes eran-¡No puede ser! ¡Son las Princesas Tenaya y Arturina, acompañadas de 3 de los peores Generales Vexacon; Yogos, Gia y Acturus!-exclamo Peridot asustada.

-Oigan, veo que nos conoce-dijo el General de rostro blanco.

-Eso es obvio camarada Acturus, después de todo son Gemas del Planeta Madre, parece que los rumores sobre unos rebeldes de ese mundo eran ciertos-expreso el General Dorado, el cual parecía ser Yogos, hablando con un acento ruso.

-¡Somos del Planeta Madre, pero como bien dijeron no estamos con ellos, somos las Gemas de Cristal y protectoras de la Tierra!-declaro Perla.

-¡Así que mejor váyanse de aquí antes de que les pateemos el trasero!-advirtió Amatista.

Al escuchar eso, Arturina se sintió sumamente insultada-¿Escuchaste eso hermana? ¡Quieres que nos vayamos!-se quejó haciendo un berrinche.

-Tranquila, lo siento mucho pequeña Gema, pero no podemos hacer eso, nosotros tenemos órdenes de alguien mucho más importante que ustedes, pero me pregunto qué clase de Gemas son-los ojos de Tenaya brillaron y comenzaron a escanear a todos los que tenía frente a ella-ya veo, son una Perla, una Amatista defectuosa, una fusión entre una Rubí y una Zafiro, eso sí que es interesante y esa de allá es una Lazuli, la rebelión está llena de Gemas patéticas, con excepción de esa fusión, realmente eres la prueba de lo que mi madre siempre nos ha dicho, pero quienes son esos otros 3-Tenaya escaneo a Steven, Connie y al León-una humana, pero esos dos…son extraños, sobre todo ese niño, es como si fuera mitad humano y mitad Gema ¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

-¡Eso no es algo que les interese, váyanse ahora mismo de este planeta!-exigió Garnet.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pues esta es mi respuesta ¡Prepárense para la batalla!-ordeno Tenaya alzando su brazo y su grupo se preparó para el combate.

-¡Gems es hora!-indico Garnet invocando sus guantes, al tiempo que las demás hacían lo mismo, aunque Peridot se cubrió, ya que pensaba usar sus poderes de metal en cuanto pudiera.

Ambos bandos se vieron entre sí, pero ninguno daba el primer golpe, Lapis solo podía observar todo desde su posición sin saber qué hacer, Tenaya miro a los dos lados de sus costados y su expresión se endureció.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Destrócenlos!-ordeno Tenaya y sus tropas comenzaron el ataque, Arturina usaba un arco que disparaba flechas de energía eléctrica, Yogos convirtió su gancho en un camión y comenzó el disparo, Acturus saco un bastón y también comenzó a disparar, finalmente, Gia saco un pequeño cañón de su muñeca y abrió fuego.

Las Gems se protegían de los ataques como podían, Steven invoco su burbuja protectora para protegerse así mismo, a Connie y a Peridot, quien no podía ver el momento apropiado para usar sus poderes de metal, los Vexacon continuaron sus ataques y las 3 Gems solo podían protegerse de los disparos sin poder contraatacar.

-¡Nos tienen acorraladas!-exclamo Perla-¡Tenemos que retirarnos!-.

-¿Pero qué hay de Lapis?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes Steven, no la dejaremos atrás esta vez!-aseguro Garnet-¡Perla! ¡Amatista! ¡Cúbranme, iré por Lapis!-indico Garnet y sus dos amigas asintieron.

Garnet comenzó a correr a socorrer a Lapis, pero fue divisada por Tenaya, quien invoco un látigo, lo hizo girar sobre ella creando una esfera de energía y lanzándola contra Garnet, aunque el ataque no la golpeo, si la derribo y la hizo caer rodando colina abajo.

-¡Garnet!-grito Perla ante eso, pero se alivió al ver que Garnet logro recuperarse y caer en pie, para luego dirigirse hacia Lapis.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-Eso creo-respondió Lapis.

-Es peligroso tratar de que vueles ¿crees poder correr rápido?-pregunto Garnet desviando los disparos de los Vexacon.

-Ese no será problema-aseguro Lapis.

Garnet ayudo a Lapis a levantarse y luego ambas comenzaron a correr-¡No los dejen escapar!-ordeno Tenaya mirando a sus aliados, los cuales aumentaron la fuerza de sus disparos.

Las Gems solo pudieron protegerse de aquellos ataques feroces, fue cuando el León se puso de frente para confusión de Steven-¿León? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto confundido.

Por toda respuesta, León lanzo un poderoso rugido, mismo que no solo detuvo los disparos de los Vexacon, sino que además comenzó a dañar sus sistemas, provocando que perdieran el control sobre ellos mismos, cayendo de rodillas y llevándose sus manos a lo que serían sus orejas o en su caso, receptores auditivos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Arturina.

-¡Me duele!-gritaba Acturus retorciéndose.

-¡El rugido de ese animal está causándonos un mal funcionamiento!-informo Gia.

-¡Ese gato pagara por esto!-bramo Yogos con acento alemán.

Cuando Garnet noto esto vio la oportunidad que necesitaban-¡Gems retrocedan, tenemos que reagruparnos!-indico Garnet y las Gems asintieron, emprendiendo la retirada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Gems se dirigieron hacia el portal, se veían bastante decaídas por lo que acababa de pasar, todas iban montadas en León, hecho que sorprendió a Connie, pues no se imaginó que el León pudiera cargar a todos, pero esa sorpresa se llenó de preocupación cuando volteo a ver a Lapis.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lapis?-pregunto Connie preocupada.

Lapis miro a Connie fijamente y luego a Steven, el cual también la miraba preocupado, al igual que Peridot-Descuiden, estoy bien, por fortuna ese disparo solo me rozo-explico Lapis.

-Eso es un verdadero alivio, especialmente porque conseguimos escapar de los Vexacon-dijo Peridot aliviada.

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que huir, no pudimos hacer nada!-bramo Amatista furiosa.

-Realmente son enemigos sumamente peligrosos, ya había escuchado de ellos hace mucho tiempo, pero esta es la primera vez que me toca verlos de frente-dijo Perla cabizbaja-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Garnet?-.

-Por ahora volveremos al templo para reagruparnos, luego tendremos que encontrar un modo de volver a desafiar a esos malvados, no será fácil, pero no podemos permitir que hagan su voluntad-dijo Garnet.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos logramos escapar de ellos-dijo Connie, aunque en parte se sentía mal por no haber podido ser de más ayuda en esa batalla, lo que no sabía era que Steven también se sentía de ese modo.

Pero entonces, Amatista vio algo que la preocupo mucho-Oigan, creo que tenemos otro problema-dijo señalando al frente.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, porque al otro lado del puente de rocas que habían cruzado antes se encontraba otro guerrero Vexacon, su rostro era de color azul, con brillantes ojos rojos, su armadura parecía jurásica, pues se asemejaba a un tipo de dinosaurio, específicamente al Velociraptor, tenía una boca con filosas colmillos y sus manos poseían filosas garras.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que lidiar con otro-dijo Perla.

-Al menos es solo uno, podemos patearle el trasero-dijo Amatista golpeando su mano.

-¡No!-intervino Garnet deteniéndolas y bajando del León-¡Yo iré, ustedes quédense aquí y no se entrometan!-.

-¡Pero Garnet…!-exclamo Perla, sin que su líder la escuchara, pues se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el Vexacon.

-¡Atención Gemas! ¡Mi nombre es Dinobot, he abandonado al ejército Vexacon para unirme a su equipo como líder!-rebelo Dinobot, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo "Líder"?-pregunto Perla incrédula e indignada.

-A ese tonto le falta un tornillo-señalo Peridot.

Dinobot las ignoro y encaro a Garnet-¡Te estoy retando fusión a la batalla decisiva, el ganador será el líder y el perdedor será destruido!-sentencio Dinobot, al tiempo que Garnet apretaba sus puños y endurecía su mirada a través de sus gafas.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, una cosa, no fui totalmente honesto al principio, si bien Blaitor21 gano con su tema y otro más gano, también hubo ganadores en el tema del final, pues hubieron unos que me gustaron más que otros en ese aspecto, por lo tanto, hubo 4 empates y no dos, así que usare el tema de apertura de Blaitor21 y también quiero felicitar a Olivia por su tema de salida, muchas felicidades.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 **RECUERDEN QUE PARA GARANTIZAR LA PARTICIPACION DE SU PERSONAJE EN ESTE FIC DEBEN COMENTAR PARA SABER QUE SI LO ESTAN SIGUIENDO.**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las chicas hermosas del mundo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los grandes amigos lectores.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Llegan los Vexacon Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo:**_

" _ **Una nueva fuerza maligna ha llegado a la Tierra, los malvados Vexacon han llegado con la intención de apoderarse del Cluster y de conquistar la Tierra para su reina, la maligna Xanadu, enemiga mortal de las Diamantes, las Gems tuvieron su primer encuentro con el ejército de Xanadu, encabezado por sus hijas, la astuta y fría Tenaya, así como la infantil pero mortal Arturina, apenas consiguieron escapar de sus garras, pero cuando creían estar a salvo se toparon con otro Vexacon, el cual declaro no estar con el resto del ejército y que se uniría a las Gems como su líder ¿Quién es este tal Dinobot? ¿Y por qué quiere unirse a las Gems?"**_

 **Felicidades a Éire por su tema ganador de apertura:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Llegan los Vexacon.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Las Gems quedaron atónitas ante lo que aquel Vexacon llamado Dinobot les había dicho, Garnet solo mantenía una expresión seria, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¡Ya me escuchaste, quiero unirme a su grupo como su líder, así que tú y yo tendremos una batalla aquí y ahora para ver quién de los dos dirigirá a las Crystal Gems!-indico Dinobot.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare entrar en tu juego?-cuestiono Garnet.

-¡Lo harás si te haces llamar guerrera, ya que así lo dicta el código de honor!-acuso Dinobot, provocando que Garnet apretara sus puños.

Perla no suporto más tiempo y encaro a Dinobot-¡Ya basta! ¿Quién te has creído que eres?-.

-¡Si lo que quieres es que te pateen el trasero con gusto lo haremos!-declaro Amatista invocando su látigo.

-¡No! ¡Nadie intervendrá en esto a menos que yo diga lo contrario!-indico Garnet dejando sorprendidas a sus dos compañeras.

-¡Pero Garnet…!-.

-¡Ya me escuchaste Perla! ¡En cuanto a ti, lo que pides es absurdo, eres un Vexacon, nosotros somos Gemas!-exclamo Garnet como si fuera la revelación más grande del universo.

-¡Razón de más para que yo sea el líder!-expreso Dinobot cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ignoro qué fue lo que te pasó en el ejército Vexacon para que hayas abandonado a los tuyos, pero…!-.

-¡Los Vexacon y sus líderes serán destruidos, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero solo se conseguirá cuando este grupo tenga a un líder apto para lidiar con ellos!-sentencio Dinobot.

Garnet no sabía qué hacer, Dinobot realmente no parecía estar con el resto de los Vexacon, pero aun así no estaba del todo segura de que sus palabras fueran honestas, la fusión volteo a ver a Steven, el cual solo miraba todo lo que pasaba en silencio, luego pensó en Rose Cuarzo, ella siempre les daba una oportunidad a todos, así que decidió seguir sus pasos.

-¡Muy bien, puedes unirte a nosotros pero no serás el líder!-declaro Garnet mirando fijamente a Dinobot.

Dinobot se rio levemente al escuchar eso-No acepto, pero anticipándome a mi papel de líder he agregado algo a mi armadura-expreso Dinobot señalando la estrella en su pecho.

Al ver eso, la ira de Garnet se desato-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te estas burlando del legado de nuestra líder!-bramo furiosa.

-A mí tampoco me agrada este emblema, es demasiado cursi y patético-dijo Dinobot burlonamente.

-¡Quítatelo ahora mismo!-ordeno Garnet furioso.

-¡Ven y oblígame!-bramo Dinobot invocando una espada en espiral, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, Garnet también invoco sus Guantes y se preparó para la batalla en el puente de rocas.

Al ver que la batalla estaba por desatarse, Steven, Connie y Amatista se dispusieron a intervenir, pero Perla los detuvo-¿Qué haces Perla? ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Garnet!-exclamo Steven.

-¡Entiendo cómo se siente, pero no podemos hacer nada!-explico Perla mirando hacia la batalla con preocupación.

-Perla tiene razón, esta es una batalla de uno contra uno, nos guste o no solo podremos mirar-agrego Peridot.

Lapis no decía nada, solo observaba de brazos cruzados, Steven y sus amigas solo pudieron hacer lo que Perla les indico, permanecer quietos mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, aunque Amatista no es de las que se quedan calladas en una batalla.

-¡Acabalo Garnet!-ánimo.

Tanto Garnet como Dinobot se prepararon para comenzar su gran batalla, ambos se mantuvieron en guardia, esperando ver quien daba el primer golpe, mismo que vino de Dinobot, quien se abalanzo contra Garnet, rápidamente, la líder de las Gems reacciono y levantando a Dinobot sobre ella lo lanzo contra el suelo, pero el Vexacon se levantó rápidamente.

Dinobot lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Garnet esquivo, atacando con un puñetazo, que Dinobot bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, al estar más cerca, se pudo ver que Dinobot era un poco más grande que Garnet, llegando a la altura de Gemas como Rose, Jasper y Bismuth, aunque eso no intimidaba a la valiente fusión.

Garnet lanzo una patada, que Dinobot evadió y contraataco con un golpe de su espada, Garnet logro retroceder a tiempo-¡No te servirá esquivar mis ataques, lo mejor será que te rindas, el resultado de esta batalla es obvio!-declaro Dinobot abalanzándose y lanzando una patada.

Garnet evadió el ataque y arremetió contra Dinobot, dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro-¿Quién lo dice?-pregunto volviendo a golpearlo repetidamente en el rostro, hasta que finalmente, Dinobot cayó al suelo boca abajo.

-¡Eso es!-grito Steven alzando los brazos.

-¡Dale su merecido a ese tonto Garnet!-grito Peridot animándola.

Garnet se agacho un poco para ver a Dinobot, el cual se vio acorralado por la fusión, gruñendo con furia miro a Garnet-Adelante…acábame ¿Qué estas esperando?-cuestiono.

Pero Garnet negó con la cabeza-No actuamos hacia las Crystal Gems-explico con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot llevo su rostro hacia el suelo, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a emitir un resplandor verde-Entonces…eso tendrá que… ¡Cambiar!-exclamo disparando un láser de sus ojos de color verde.

El ataque de Dinobot, logro rozar los lentes de Garnet, cegándola temporalmente y haciéndola retroceder, desafortunadamente, tropezó con una piedra y cayó hacia el abismo, por suerte, logro sostenerse de la orilla del puente justo a tiempo, pero Dinobot ya se había levantado y se acercó a donde está colgada.

Las Gems se quedaron horrorizadas ante eso, debido a la altura no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo y no sabían si Garnet saldría bien librada de eso, si Dinobot terminaba la batalla entonces ellas tendrían que seguirlo, pero para extrañeza y asombro de todas, Dinobot se agacho y sujetando a Garnet del brazo, la volvió a subir, arrojándola al puente.

-¿Salvo a Garnet?-exclamo Connie sorprendida.

-Eso es algo que nunca vi venir-dijo Peridot sorprendida.

Los testigos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, la propia Garnet estaba confundida por la acción de Dinobot-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú ganaste-le señalo sin entender su acción.

Pero Dinobot negó con la cabeza-No, tropezaste, vencerte así no habría sido honorable, no habría ganado mi derecho a ser líder-explico Dinobot al tiempo que Garnet se levantaba-prefiero vencer a mis oponentes de forma tradicional ¡Con violencia!-declaro volviendo a atacar.

Los guantes de Garnet y la espada de Dinobot comenzaron a impactarse de nuevo, provocando un gran estruendo, hasta que quedaron frente a frente en un intento por derribar al otro, estando tan cerca uno del otro Garnet no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Pare ser un Vexacon Dinobot, tienes cualidades que me agradan!-admitió Garnet sonriéndole.

-¡Y tú has probado ser una digna oponente, haré que te sepulten con todos los honores!-reconoció Dinobot también sonriéndole.

-¡Lamento que eso nunca va a pasar!-aseguro Garnet siguiendo en la lucha.

La batalla aun no terminaba, pero dentro de poco lo iba a hacer, porque en esos momentos, Tenaya, Arturina y sus Generales hicieron acto de aparición, observando todo desde distancia prudente, la princesa mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es más que perfecto, la fusión y el traidor de Dinobot enfrascados en una batalla hasta el final-expreso Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Crees que logre vencerla?-pregunto Arturina viendo la batalla, la cual parecía estar muy igualada.

Acturus se rio ante la pregunta de la princesa menor y comenzó a saltar-¡Yo seré quien destruya a la fusión! ¡Le presentare a mi derechin y luego le presentare a…a…mi otro derechin!-declaro lanzando golpes al aire.

-A mi parecer, mi padre estaría complacida si ambos perdieran ¡Prepárense para el ataque!-ordeno Tenaya y sus tropas se prepararon para atacar-¡Disparen!-ordeno.

Los Vexacon iniciaron su ataque, siendo divisados por Steven-¡Oh no! ¡Garnet cuidado!-grito alarmado.

Garnet volteo y vio lo que se avecinaba hacia ellos, rápidamente, se abalanzo sobre Dinobot para evitar que los impactos también lo alcanzaran, ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de polvo que levanto los disparos de los Vexacon cuando sus rayos chocaron.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron Steven, Perla, Amatista, Peridot y Connie, Lapis solo puso una expresión de preocupada ante eso, aunque sí que la disimulo perfectamente.

-¿Dónde están? ¿La ven?-pregunto Perla sumamente preocupada, pero no había señal alguna ni de Garnet ni de Dinobot.

-Garnet…ella…va a estar bien… ¿verdad Perla?-pregunto Steven con los ojos cristalinos, Perla miro a su amigo sin saber que decir, al tiempo que ella también comenzaba a temer por la vida de sus dos amigas.

Fue entonces que sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando una voz muy conocida se escuchó-¡Si no están haciendo nada importante podrían ayudarme!-pidió Garnet, la cual se encontraba de nuevo colgada de los restos del puente con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sostenía a Dinobot del pie, pues este quedo colgado con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¡Resiste Garnet, en seguida te ayudaremos!-exclamo Perla.

El peso extra de Dinobot y el ataque sorpresivo de los Vexacon provocaron que Garnet comenzara a perder fuerzas, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento podría soltarse y eso era algo que Dinobot no tardo en notar.

-¡No puedes salvarnos a ambos! ¡Tienes que soltarme y dejarme caer!-indico Dinobot.

-¡Eso es algo que yo jamás haré!-aseguro Garnet, cuando sintió como su mano comenzaba a resbalarse.

-¡Hazlo! ¡No podrás sostenerte por más tiempo!-alerto Dinobot.

-¡Entonces ambos caeremos!-declaro Garnet con firmeza y sin aflojar su agarre sobre la pierna de Dinobot.

Las Gems tuvieron que pensar en algo pronto, fue cuando Perla y Amatista se vieron entre ellas, con un asentimiento mutuo ambas se prepararon para rescatar a su amiga y por default a Dinobot, pero los Vexacon ya estaban listos para lanzar su ataque final contra ellos.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Destrúyanlos!-indico Tenaya y sus tropas asintieron preparando su ataque final.

Los Vexacon dispararon sus rayos nuevamente, estos destruyeron lo que quedaba del puente de rocas, desprendiéndose por completo y comenzando a caer hacia el vacío, pero en ningún momento, Garnet soltó a Dinobot, fue cuando una Gema más alta, delgada y de cuatro brazos apareció a tiempo, sujetando a ambos y llevándolos a la seguridad, se trataba de Ópalo, la fusión de Perla y Amatista.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Arturina sorprendida por lo que sus ojos acababa de ver.

-Según el escáner es una fusión entre la Perla y la Amatista, parece ser que estas Crystal Gems usan la fusión en todo su potencial, del modo en que mamá siempre ha temido-dedujo Tenaya entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso no es nada, yo acabare con ellas en este instante-aseguro Yogos preparando un nuevo ataque con su brazo cañón, pero Tenaya lo detuvo.

-No es el momento para eso, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, debemos ir a la zona indicada para comenzar la extracción del Cluster, luego nos encargaremos de ellas, no son una amenaza para nosotros-indico Tenaya retirándose con su hermana y tropas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Garnet y Dinobot estuvieron a salvo, Ópalo se separó en Perla y Amatista de nuevo, aunque Lapis se quedó sorprendida con la facilidad con la que ambas Gemas se fusionaron, eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, Steven corrió y abrazo a Garnet.

-¡Garnet! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!-exclamo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Steven, sabes que soy difícil de destruir-expreso Garnet riéndose divertida e incorporándose-buen trabajo Gems, actuaron rápido para ayudarnos-felicito Garnet.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Casi mueres al tratar de salvarme-dijo Dinobot confundido.

-Como te dije antes, matar no es lo que hacemos las Crystal Gems-respondió Garnet sonriendo.

-¡Guau! ¡De cerca eres más increíble!-exclamo Steven con estrellas en los ojos al ver la armadura de Dinobot.

-Vaya, es increíble, tu cuerpo parece estar hecho de una aleación metálica completamente desconocida, debes ser más avanzado que cualquier cosa en la Tierra-dijo Connie mirando fijamente a Dinobot.

-¡Steven! ¡Connie! ¡Aléjense de él!-exclamo Perla sacando su lanza, al tiempo que Amatista invocaba sus látigos, Peridot se preparó para ayudar con sus poderes de metal y Lapis solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.

-¡Alto Gems! ¡No le hagan daño!-indico Garnet-Dinobot ¿Qué es lo que pretenden los Vexacon aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?-.

Al escuchar la indicación de Garnet y el hecho de que hablaba con Dinobot como si fuera uno más del equipo provoco que las Gemas se quedaran confundidas e indignadas, en el caso de Perla y Peridot.

-¡Garnet! ¿Cómo puedes protegerlo después de lo que hizo?-pregunto Perla.

-No es momento para discutir, hay cosas más importantes que eso, y bien Dinobot-repitió Garnet.

Dinobot se levantó y miro a Garnet fijamente-Los Vexacon vinieron por algo llamado el Cluster, al parecer, cuando destruyeron el planeta Melanya capturaron a dos Gemas, los cuales para salvar sus pellejos le revelaron a la reina información sobre el Cluster-.

-¿Por qué motivo les interesa el Cluster?-pregunto Garnet.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso-intervino Peridot-el Planeta Madre y los Vexacon han estado en guerra por años, y aunque las Diamantes envían poderosos soldados a la batalla, los Vexacon tienen armamento más sofisticado y evolucionado que el nuestro, así que para poder igualar a las fuerzas Vexacon las Diamantes idearon el plan de construir el Cluster, se supone que esta Geo Arma igualaría el campo de batalla-.

-Pero el Cluster ya no es una amenaza más, nosotros evitamos que se formara-intervino Steven.

-Pues eso no le importa a la reina, ella siempre le ha temido a la habilidad de fusionarse de las Gemas, pero no a una fusión insignificante como las de Rubís, sino a la que ustedes hicieron para salvarnos-señalo Dinobot-la reina sabe que una fusión entre Gemas diferentes daría resultado a un guerrero sumamente poderoso y yo lo acabo de comprobar-.

-¿Cómo pretenden apoderarse del Cluster?-pregunto Garnet.

-No tengo que responderte cuando puedo mostrarte-respondió Dinobot cruzado en brazos.

-Ya veo, entonces muéstranos-autorizo Garnet, provocando que Perla y Peridot se quedaran con la quijada casi en el suelo.

-¿En serio vas a confiar en ese tonto?-pregunto Peridot.

-¡Garnet, nos puede llevar a una trampa!-exclamo Perla.

-¿Qué dices tú Steven?-pregunto Garnet mirando a su pequeño amigo, el cual miro a Dinobot y luego sonrió.

-Creo que podemos confiar en él-aseguro con un brillo sincero en su mirada, provocando una risa en Lapis, Steven realmente era alguien muy especial.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-dijo Amatista llevando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Muy bien Dinobot, llévanos al lugar indicado-autorizo Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Siguiendo a Dinobot, las Gems llegaron hasta una formación rocosa que terminaba en un agujero, donde varios robots esqueletos de color negro con ojos rojos trabajaban arduamente excavando, Connie se asustó un poco al ver esas máquinas y no fue la única.

-Vexabots-murmuro Peridot por debajo.

-Me sorprende que una enana como tú sepa algo de los soldados Vexacon-señalo Dinobot.

-¡Mejor no digas nada aliento de lagartija, que mi inteligencia es muy superior a la tuya!-contraataco Peridot.

-¡Pero no necesitare de eso para poder hacer pedazos!-advirtió Dinobot.

-Basta ¿Qué es lo que pretenden los Vexabots con eso? Saben que no podrán obtener el Cluster de ese modo-dijo Garnet.

Dinobot se quedó pensando un momento-No estoy seguro, esto es algo que no había contemplado, sé que vinieron por el Cluster, pero esto no era lo que esperaba-respondió Dinobot.

-Y eso es algo que nunca van a averiguar-sentencio una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se toparon con sus enemigos, los temibles Vexacon que los habían atacado antes.

-Me sorprende que tuvieran el valor de venir hasta aquí, lamentablemente no se irán con vida-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

-¿Llamo a los soldados hermana?-pregunto Arturina.

-No será necesario, son solo un anciano traidor y un montón de defectuosas Gemas, no serán problema para nosotros, ordenen a los soldados que vuelvan al Destrucción, mientras nosotros hacemos lo que el Planeta Madre nunca pudo, acabar con sus rebeldes-sentencio Tenaya.

Los Vexabots recibieron la orden y desaparecieron en un rayo de teletransportacion, volviendo a la nave que los había llevado a la Tierra, una vez que las tropas se retiraron, las Gems se prepararon para la batalla, fue cuando Garnet dio un paso al frente.

-Yo me encargo de Tenaya ¿creen poder con los demás?-pregunto Garnet.

-Dalo por hecho-respondió Perla sonriéndole a su líder, Dinobot desenvaino su espada, mientras los demás se ponían en guardia.

Lapis también decidió ayudar, pues no quería que nada le pasara a Steven, incluso el León se preparó para el combate, hecho que provoco a Tenaya una risa burlona-¿En serio crees que por solo ser una fusión podrás conmigo? Eres patética ¿Qué creen que puedan hacer esos niños contra nosotros? Deben estar muy desesperadas-.

Por toda respuesta, Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí, sonriendo de forma mutua y fusionándose en Stevonnie, para asombro de los Vexacon, Peridot y Lapis, pues era la primera vez que veían eso, a pesar de ya tener un tiempo en la Tierra.

-¿Steven puede fusionarse con su amiga?-exclamo Peridot.

-A mí también me tomo por sorpresa la primera vez que lo hicieron-reconoció Perla manteniéndose en guardia.

-¿Las Gemas y los humanos pueden fusionarse? ¡Esto no tiene precedente alguno!-exclamo Yogos con acento británico.

El propio Dinobot estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos venían-¿Qué clase de humanos son ustedes?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Luego les daré todas las explicaciones que quieran, ahora hay que patear traseros robóticos!-indico Stevonnie sosteniendo su espada e invocando su escudo.

Tenaya apretó los puños al escuchar el tono tan atrevido de Stevonnie-¡Ya escucharon a esa…esa…cosa! ¡Acaben con ellos, pero déjenme a la fusión, si lo que ella quiere es morir pronto entonces le cumpliré su deseo!-aseguro Tenaya con dureza, al tiempo que su hermana y generales se lanzaban a la batalla, las Gems también lo hicieron, con el apoyo de Dinobot, quedando Garnet frente a Tenaya-¿en serio crees que podrás derrotarme solo por ser una fusión?-pregunto Tenaya divertida y sonriendo burlonamente.

-No lo creo, sé que lo haré-aseguro Garnet sonriendo con mucha confianza, provocando una risa más en Tenaya.

-Que linda eres, pero yo sé que Gemas te forman y he acabado con ese tipo de Gemas desde hace años, no tendrás oportunidad contra mí, eres solo un mal chiste-sentencio Tenaya, pero para su asombro, Garnet comenzó a reírse.

-No lo has entendido-.

 **( www. youtube. Con / match? v=fI7SHoOXRIU)**

 **Yo soy Garnet, fusionada  
y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tu  
porque soy mucho mejor,  
y cada parte de mi dice patéala.  
Tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir  
ven hacia mí sin ninguna de tus tontas armas  
luchemos solo tú y yo,  
luchemos una contra dos. **

Ante aquella provocación, Tenaya invoco su látigo y se abalanzo contra Garnet, quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que la Princesa se reflejaba en las gafas de la fusión.

 **Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
no ves que esta batalla es enserio.  
Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso  
solitaria, sin amigos, yo lo entiendo.**

 **No destruirás lo que tenemos  
juntas por siempre así estaremos  
si tú nos separas, nos uniremos  
y siempre seremos mejores que tu…  
Estoy hecha de a amor, amor, amor  
Amor, amor, amor **

Tenaya lanzo un golpe con su látigo, mismo que Garnet evadió con facilidad, para luego lanzarse contra la princesa, Tenaya logró evadir el ataque de Garnet, para luego volver a la batalla, ambas guerreras chocaron sus armas con fuerza, la princesa se quedó sorprendida por la habilidad de Garnet, nunca se esperó que esa Gema tuviera tanta habilidad y destreza para el combate.

Al mismo tiempo, Stevonnie se abalanzo contra Gia, quien le disparo un rayo de su cañón, mismo que la chica evadió con facilidad, lanzando un golpe con su escudo, fue cuando León también apareció, rugiendo con ferocidad y estrellando a Gia contra una pila de rocas.

Perla y Lapis hicieron equipo para atacar a Arturina, la princesa menor demostraba ser una peligrosa guerrera, pues sus flechas casi las habían golpeado en más de una vez, fue cuando Perla dio un elegante giro y la pateo, momento que Lapis aprovecho para embestirla con fuera.

Dinobot peleaba con Yogos y ambos parecían estar muy igualados-¡Vas a pagar por tu traición cobarde!-bramo Yogos.

-¡Lo dudo mucho!-.

Finalmente, Acturus estaba siendo dominado por Peridot y Amatista, aunque más por Amatista que por Peridot, quien trataba de usar sus poderes de metal sobre Acturus, realmente le hacía falta mucha práctica.

Tenaya se vio envuelta en una energía rojiza y se abalanzo contra Garnet, embistiéndola con fuerza y estrellándola contra una pared rocosa, pero ni así Garnet dejo de sonreír ni de cantar aquella canción legendaria.

 **Esto es lo que somos  
Esta es quien soy yo  
Y si crees detenerme, eso es un gran error  
Soy un sentimiento, que no terminara  
No dañaras a mi planeta  
Y a mis amigos no herirás…  
Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
No ves que esta batalla es enserio  
Sé que piensas que no soy una gran gema  
Porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecha **

Garnet y Tenaya volvieron a chocar sus armas repetidamente, Tenaya le dio una patada y la derribo, pero Garnet se levantó con rapidez, rápidamente, la princesa comenzó a hacer girar su látigo sobre ella, convirtiéndolo en un látigo eléctrico que lanzo contra su oponente, Garnet de tuvo el golpe y jaló a Tenaya hacia ella, golpeándola en el rostro, para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, sin soltar a Tenaya.

 **Yo soy mucho más que dos gemas  
Todo lo mejor de cada una yo soy  
Yo soy su furia, soy su paciencia  
Soy una condensación…  
Estoy hecha de a amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor.**

Con un gran lanzamiento, Garnet arrojo a Tenaya contra Arturina, quien estando lidiando con sus oponentes no logro ver eso, lo que provoco que ambas hermanas rodaran por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el resto de las Gems lograba vencer a los 3 Generales Vexacons, quienes se vieron en la penosa necesidad de retirarse, no sin advertirles que eso solo era el comienzo.

Las Gems se reagruparon junto con Garnet, con excepción de Dinobot-¿Todas están bien?-pregunto Garnet.

-¡Estamos perfectamente, ahora terminemos con esas dos tontas!-expreso Peridot.

Las Princesa se levantaron y miraron con furia a sus rivales-¡Ni crean que nos han vencido! ¡Arturina!-llamo Tenaya y Arturina asintió.

Ambas hermanas convirtieron sus respectivas armas en espadas y las cruzaron en forma de X, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, misma que liberaron en un potente ataque, al ver eso, Stevonnie creo una burbuja de protección, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que no solo destruyo la burbuja sino que además deshizo la fusión de Steven y Connie, incluso León cayó herido.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Amatista.

-Lo que haya sido…fue sumamente poderoso…-dijo Perla.

Las princesas se rieron al ver a sus enemigos tirados en el suelo-Pobres estúpidas, aunque debo admitirlo, son más duras de eliminar de lo que creí, pero no podrán sobrevivir al siguiente ataque ¿lista hermana?-.

-¡Lista!-respondió Arturina.

Ambas hermanas volvieron a cruzar sus espadas y a reunir su energía, liberándola contra las Gems, pero antes de que el impacto llegara, Dinobot apareció y detuvo el ataque con su propia espada, el guerrero resistió todo lo que pudo y finalmente lo devolvió hacia las princesas con mucha fuerza.

Al ver eso, Tenaya y Arturina solo se quedaron mudas-Ay no-dijo Tenaya antes de recibir el impacto y salir volando junto con su hermana-¡Volveremos!-declaro Tenaya antes de desaparecer en el cielo con Arturina.

Cuando el peligro se fue, Dinobot se incorporó-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamo Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Realmente fue asombro!-declaro Connie igual de emocionada.

Garnet se acercó a Dinobot y lo vio con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-.

-¡Mi acción no implica lealtad hacia ti fusión! Te debo la vida-señalo Dinobot-aceptare formar parte de tu grupo como uno más, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en algún momento me convertiré en el líder-.

-En ese lapso de tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas y por cierto, mi nombre es Garnet y sé bienvenido-dijo Garnet extendiendo su mano, Dinobot vacilo un momento y la estrecho.

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a aceptar a un Vexacon en el equipo así de fácil?-pregunto Peridot.

-Steven dijo que estaba bien-respondió Garnet-además, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, vencimos a los Vexacon esta vez, pero algo me dice que volverán ¿no es así?-.

-Estas en lo correcto, esta derrota no fue más el comienzo de algo peor-señalo Dinobot.

-Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos Crystal Gems, porque a partir de hoy comienzan las Guerras Vexacon-sentencio Garnet mirando hacia el cielo.

Steven también lo hizo y se llevó la mano hacia su abdomen, donde estaba su gema, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora con la Tierra con esos nuevos y peligrosos enemigos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del segundo capítulo y espero les haya gustado mucho, por ahora quiero felicitar al último ganador del concurso, cuyo tema final me termino gustando bastante como para no anexarlo, muchas felicidades Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus primeros comentarios en este fic con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _muchas gracias, en serio lo aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora Dinobot es parte de las Crystal Gems, aunque realmente le costara adaptarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _la batalla por el liderazgo de las Crystal Gems quedo en un posible empate, aunque sería más lógico pensar que Garnet gano, ya que Dinobot acepto su liderazgo…por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y pues ya has visto, aunque ambos pelearon con ferocidad, la pelea se vio interrumpida, pero al menos Dinobot acepto el liderazgo de Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la batalla con Dinobot ha finalizado y ahora el ex general es un nuevo miembro de las Crystal Gems y vaya que van a necesitar de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso aún no lo he decidido, tendrás que esperar para verlo y veamos qué tipo de ideas tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues veamos qué tipo de escenas tienen en mente, por el momento, ahora Dinobot esta con las Gems. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rivera92:** _Dinobot siempre fue uno de mis personajes junto con Optimus Prime, realmente siempre fue alguien de admirar, por eso quise incluirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias, eso era lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y ahora Dinobot ha aceptado ser parte del grupo bajo el liderazgo de Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _efectivamente, en cuanto este fic acabe seguiré con ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedomgundam96:** _pues ese fic aun va a tardar un poco, porque acabo de comenzar este, así que espero paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues se podría decir que la ganadora fue Garnet, pues Dinobot la acepto como su líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré como puedo usar cada una de esas ideas que me estás dando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ese combate ha terminado, pero la amenaza de los Vexacon apenas ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _podría decirse que fue así, ya que Dinobot acepto el liderazgo de Garnet después de que casi perdieron la vida ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen:** _y así se pusieron, no solo por el enfrentamiento, sino porque casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y como acabas de ver, la batalla entre Garnet y Dinobot tuvo un final que ninguno de los dos esperaba, por el momento ya viste que tu tema del final gano en este concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya lo viste, la batalla con Dinobot no concluyo del modo en que ambos pensaron, pero al menos ahora cuentan con un nuevo aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo solo espero que para la próxima se les ocurra hacer algo mejor que eso, ya que tienen los medios y las series, y te agradezco mucho esas palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _lo siento, no creo poder hacer algo así, ya que a mí me gusta escribir sobre aventuras y batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ahora las Crystal Gems tienen un nuevo aliado en Dinobot, quien acepto el liderazgo de Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mitzuki-Kazami, Amara The Darkness, NovaStarPrime, Mana, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Rivera92, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Freedomgundam96, Ultimatespartan98, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Andros Valgreen, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Guest, Ermanspin.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Bienvenida

_**Hola de nuevo amantes de los fics y de las buenas series, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo para este fic, como ya vieron, ahora las Gems tienen nuevos enemigos, pero también un nuevo aliado, el cual deberá irse adaptando a la vida en la Tierra, así como también compartir la tecnología que lleva consigo, del mismo modo, Steven no solo tratara de ayudarlo a adaptarse al equipo, sino que además tratara de averiguar por qué se rebeló ante todo el ejército Vexacon, aunque eso sí, deberá ser cuidado de los lugares a donde lo lleva y a las personas que le presenta, porque algunas de ellas podrían resultarle muy extrañas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Bienvenida.**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Tras aquella dura batalla, las Crystal Gems volvieron al templo por medio del portal, acompañados por su nuevo aliado, el guerrero Vexacon Dinobot, el cual se quedó serio al ver la "base" de sus nuevas aliadas, el gran guerrero miro los pisos de madera, la sala y todo, realmente no parecía una base militar.

-¡Bienvenido a mi casa!-declaro Steven sonriendo con estrellas en los ojos.

Dinobot volteaba para todos lados sin acabar de comprender que rayos hacían en ese lugar-¿Qué se supone que es este sitio?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Esta es nuestra base, así como también la casa de Steven-explico Garnet con una mano en la cintura.

-Puede parecer cualquier cosa, excepto una base militar-expreso Dinobot cruzándose de brazos, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Perla y Peridot, Lapis solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin decir nada en absoluto.

-Sé que no es lo que deben tener los Vexacon, pero cumple con su objetivo-señalo Garnet sonriéndole de manera confiada.

-Si tú lo dices-expreso Dinobot cruzándose de brazos no muy convencido.

-¡Ya verás que te encantara vivir aquí!-aseguro Steven.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ciudad Playa tiene muchas cosas geniales que seguramente disfrutaras!-intervino Connie apoyando a su amigo.

-Lo que digan-repitió Dinobot con su mismo tono de voz algo fastidiado.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y Greg Universe hizo acto de aparición, se veía sumamente asustado y angustiado-¡Steven! ¡Oh gracias al cielo que estas bien!-declaro Greg corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Steven confundido por la repentina aparición de su padre.

-¡Oye amigo, estaba muy preocupado, todos en la ciudad vieron aquella nave aparecer repentinamente en el cielo, pensé que eran otras locas del Planeta Madre que venían por ti!-declaro Greg con mucho miedo, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Peridot y Lapis, quien miraban fijamente a Greg, especialmente cuando las llamo "locas"-sin ofender-agrego.

-Descuide, tiene sus motivos para decirnos de ese modo-expreso Lapis sin mucho interés.

Dinobot apareció en la sala, cuando su vista se fijó en Greg, quien alzo la vista al ver al misterioso ser que acababa de llegar-Oh, veo que tienen compañía-dijo levantándose-y no parece una Gema-.

-¡Un intruso!-exclamo Dinobot en tono alarmado, desenvainando su espada-¡A un lado, yo acabare con él!-declaro.

-Espera ¿Qué?-pregunto Greg ante lo que Dinobot acababa de decir.

Por toda respuesta, Dinobot se abalanzo contra él y por poco lo atraviesa con su espada, por fortuna, Greg se quitó a tiempo y Dinobot solo atravesó el suelo, para luego sacar su espada y recomenzar su ataque, hecho que provoco que Greg gritara de miedo y emprendiera la huida, con Dinobot persiguiéndolo.

-¡No espera! ¡No es un intruso!-grito Steven tratando de detenerlo, pero Dinobot no lo escuchaba.

-¡Ven aquí y acepta tu final cobarde!-bramo Dinobot comenzando a dispararle un rayo de sus ojos, impactando en el trasero de Greg y quemándoselo un poco.

-¡Ay!-grito dando un salto y llevando ambas manos a la zona dañada, pero sin dejar de correr.

Finalmente, Dinobot acorralo al pobre Greg, quien se quedó temblando de miedo y sudando mucho, cuando vio como aquel extraño preparo lo que podría ser el golpe final-¡Esto te enseñara a no invadir bases privadas!-declaro preparando el golpe, cuando Steven y Connie aparecieron.

-¡No espera! ¡No es un intruso! ¡Es mi padre!-grito Steven a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es cierto, es también un amigo nuestro!-apoyo Connie.

Dinobot no parecía muy convencido de eso, cuando Garnet llego y observo lo que pasaba-¡Dinobot!-grito captando la atención del guerrero-no puedes andar por ahí amenazando a personas inocentes, él es un humano, es frágil y suave-.

-Steven y su amiga son humanos también-señalo Dinobot recordando como esos dos niños pelearon contra los Vexacons.

-¡Pero ellos tienen habilidad para el combate, algo que no tienen muchos humanos, pudiste haberlo matado!-regaño Garnet.

-Bueno, esa era mi intención-aseguro Dinobot guardando su espada y dirigiéndose hacia la líder de las Gems.

Una vez que Dinobot se retiró, Greg cayó al suelo y se puso en posición fetal sumamente asustado-¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Toda mi vida paso frente a mis ojos!-exclamo sumamente espantado.

-Lo siento papá, Dinobot está adaptándose a la vida en la Tierra-se disculpó Steven.

-Sí, lo acabamos de conocer y creo que no sabe absolutamente nada de la Tierra-apoyo Connie mirando al pobre Greg con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, después de aquel penoso incidente, las Gems iniciaron una reunión, incluyendo a Steven, Connie, Peridot y Lapis, aunque esta última se mantenía alejada de todos los demás, pues ella no creía que su opinión o presencia tuvieran alguna importancia entre las Crystal Gems.

-¡No podemos confiar en él! ¡Por poco y convierte a Greg en nada más que un recuerdo!-acuso Perla.

-Pero no lo hizo, además, fue muy divertido-agrego Amatista comenzando a reírse.

-¡Amatista no es gracioso! ¡Dinobot realmente pudo haberlo lastimado o peor!-regaño Perla.

-¡Es cierto, es un Vexacon y los Vexacon solo conocen el deseo de destruir, conquistar y asesinar! ¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien que trato de matar al papá de Steven?-cuestiono Peridot.

-Oye ¿Qué no lo empujaste del tejado cuando lo conociste?-pregunto Steven.

-Lo hice con fines de investigación, quería ver si todas las criaturas de la Tierra eran capaces de volar, el resultado fue que no todas pueden volar-explico Peridot.

-Pero yo sé que podemos confiar en él, nos salvó de esas dos malvadas que quisieron herirnos-recordó Steven.

-Incluso salvo a Garnet cuando solo pudo haberla dejado caer para convertirse en líder-agrego Connie pensativa.

-Ciertamente Dinobot tiene un increíble código de honor, no es como los demás Vexacon y conocen a ese ejército mejor que cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Garnet de forma inteligente-su ayuda nos serviría mucho, especialmente si los Vexacon tienen a todos esos soldados en aquella nave-.

-No estarás sugiriendo darle una oportunidad ¿verdad Garnet?-pregunto Perla mirando a su líder con preocupación.

Garnet no respondió, se quedó pensando un momento y luego vio a Steven fijamente, ese pequeño siempre había creído en las personas y en las Gemas, a pesar de que estas habían demostrado no ser nada confiables, pero con el paso del tiempo llegaron a ganarse su lugar en el equipo, demostrando que Steven estaba en lo correcto cuando les daba una oportunidad.

-Le daremos una oportunidad-finalizo Garnet con firmeza, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de Perla y Peridot, mientras Steven sonreía agradecido y Amatista solo se encogía en hombros, Lapis ni siquiera puso atención a la plática, pero Connie también estaba contenta de haber escuchado eso.

-Pero Garnet ¿estas segura de eso?-pregunto Perla.

-Lo estoy, Steven, ya que tú eres el mejor haciendo amigos, te voy a encomendar la tarea de mostrarle a Dinobot las maravillas de la Tierra, solo trata de que no intente herir a alguien de nuevo-indico Garnet con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuestos! ¿Vienes Connie?-pregunto Steven.

-¡Claro!-.

-¡Un momento! ¡Ustedes dos no se irán solos con ese tipo, necesitaran protección extra!-intervino Perla.

-¡Yo iré con ellos!-se ofreció Amatista.

-¡Yo también, de ninguna manera dejare sin vigilancia a ese Vexacon!-aseguro Peridot.

-Lo apruebo-acepto Garnet con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después de que la reunión finalizara, Steven, Connie, Peridot y Amatista llevaron a Dinobot a recorrer la ciudad, el guerrero llamaba mucho la atención de la gente, hecho que lo molestaba un poco y en más de una ocasión amenazo con desintegrar a un mirón que se le quedaba viendo, asustándolos muchos, aunque el feroz guerrero tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no demostrar lo mucho que le fascino el inmenso mar.

La primera parada fue la gran rosquilla, misma que Dinobot miro fijamente-¿Qué se supone que es este sitio?-pregunto sin el menor interés.

-Ya verás, anda, pasa-invito Steven entrando junto con sus acompañantes-¡Sadie! ¡Lars!-saludo Steven.

-Hola Steven, que gusto verte de nuevo y veo que vienes acompañado-dijo Sadie mirando a todo el grupo de Steven, poniendo su atención en Dinobot-Guau-exclamo impresionada.

Fue cuando Lars apareció y también se quedó mudo ante Dinobot, lanzando un grito de miedo-¡Ah! ¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-¿Cosa? ¿Cosa? ¿Te atreves a llamarme cosa pedazo de basura?-cuestiono Dinobot desenvainando su espada.

-¡Tranquilo amigo! Lars no lo decía en serio, lo siento chicos, este es nuestro nuevo amigo Dinobot, acaba de llegar del espacio y apenas está aprendiendo las costumbres de la Tierra-explico Steven.

-¿Del espacio? Vaya, debe ser fabuloso ser un viajero del espacio-dijo Sadie con aire soñador-en fin ¿Qué van a querer Steven?-pregunto Sadie con una gran sonrisa.

Después de hacer su pedido y salir de la "Gran Rosquilla" con una caja llena de…rosquillas, la siguiente parada fue el "Arcade", donde también se encontraba Ronaldo, quien estaba haciendo otra de sus investigaciones sobre los "Hombres Serpientes".

-¡Hola Ronaldo!-saludo Steven.

-¡Steven! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas!-declaro acercándose al niño.

-Eh…claro ¿Qué pasa Ronaldo?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-¿Qué me puedes decir sobre aquella misteriosa nave que sobrevoló Ciudad Playa? ¿Acaso es una nueva invasión de Gemas o los Hombres Serpiente finalmente nos van a atacar?-.

-Sigue con lo de los "Hombres Serpiente"-dijo Amatista con fastidio.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Peridot mirando fijamente a Ronaldo, quien fijo su atención en las dos Gemas, pero sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre Dinobot, el cual veía hacia la nada.

Al ver a aquel imponente ser, Ronaldo sintió que se podría tratar de un guerrero robótico construido por el gobierno para poder deshacerse de todos los males del mundo, antes de que los robots se volvieran locos y esclavizaran a la humanidad.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamo acercándose a Dinobot, pasando a Steven, Connie y a las dos Gems, llegando hasta Dinobot.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dinobot cuando tuvo a Ronaldo sobre él.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la prueba viviente de la conspiración mundial del gobierno!-acuso Ronaldo.

-¿Perdón?-.

-¡Es más que obvio, el gobierno está construyendo robots con aspecto de dinosaurio para poder ahuyentar a las amenazas alienígenas que vienen del espacio, así como también encargarse de todos esos monstruos que han aparecido en nuestra hermosa ciudad!-enumeraba Ronaldo.

Dinobot solo lo escucha sin saber que pensar, aquel humano estaba comenzando a desesperarlo, hablando de extrañas conspiraciones, amenazas mundiales, un ejército de robots que luego esclavizarían a la humanidad, aunque en esto último no estaba del todo equivocado, pues esa era la intención de los Vexacon, finalmente, termino por perder la paciencia.

-¡Habla robot! ¿Quién es tu creador?-cuestiono Ronaldo de manera agresiva.

Eso fue todo, lo último que vieron los demás de Ronaldo fue como era lanzado por Dinobot al mar, por fortuna, no muy lejos para que pudiera regresar nadando, cuando se hubo deshecho de esa peste, Dinobot se dio cuenta de que los demás lo miraban de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? ¡Lo lance al mar, no lo desintegre ni lo vaporice!-se defendió Dinobot cruzándose de brazos.

-Por lo menos aterrizo en agua-señalo Connie ante eso y Steven asintió.

-¡Bueno, es hora de comenzar con la diversión en la "Arcade"!-declaro Steven alzando los brazos, entrando al lugar seguido por los demás.

-¡Esto será grandioso!-expreso Amatista, Dinobot solo rodo los ojos e ingreso al establecimiento.

Una vez dentro, Steven vio que había una nueva serie de juegos de video, el más destacado era la historia de 6 partes de un juego llamado "Resident Evil", en el cual el protagonista debía destruir a un ejército de muertos vivientes, venciendo al mismo tiempo a un grupo de jefes malignos que tratarían de impedir su avance hacia el final.

-¡Vaya! ¡Juego nuevo!-exclamo Steven sonriendo con ojos de estrella, Connie también se entusiasmó ante eso.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-¡Es un nuevo juego! ¿Por qué no lo intentan Dinobot y tú, mientras nosotros vemos que otros juegos nuevos hay?-sugirió Steven.

Tanto Dinobot y Peridot se vieron entre ellos con algo de enfado, pero la mirada de Steven los hizo aceptar, ambos tomaron las pistolas del juego, mismas que actuaban como controles, la historia comenzaba con una introducción de la protagonista Alice, quien contaba cómo comenzó la invasión de los muertos con el temible Virus T y como ahora, tras años de vivir en esa pesadilla conocían el modo de detener la pesadilla, destruyendo a la Reina Roja, un programa de computadoras que había superado la inteligencia humana y se sentía con el derecho de purgar la Tierra de vida humana.

El juego comenzó y ambos comenzaron a disparar contra los Zombis, Steven, Connie y Amatista se quedaron mudos por la destreza de ambos en el juego, a pesar de ser la primera vez que jugaban, en el primer nivel se enfrentaron a un monstruo alado llamado "Arpía", al cual derrotaron disparándole en su abdomen.

En el segundo nivel los esperaba una criatura denominada "Escorpión", en el tercero "Cobra", cuarto "Samurái", en el quinto "Quimera", que era una combinación de los 4 jefes anteriores, en el sexto se enfrentaron a una criatura denominaba "Magician", monstruo al que Alice destruyo en un juego anterior, para finalmente encontrarse ante la Reina Roja, quien comenzó con un discurso de como era su deseo limpiar a la Tierra del error más grande del ser humano, que era el humano mismo y que para ello había creado la bioarma más poderosa de todas, ella misma en un cuerpo mutado.

La batalla comenzó, Dinobot y Peridot disparaban a la Reina Roja sin darle tregua, aunque debían admitirlo, esa enemiga realmente era muy hábil y poderosa, pero eventualmente la vencieron y con solo haber perdido una vida en todo el juego, desde el comienzo hasta el final.

-Esto fue muy fácil-dijo Peridot.

-No fue un reto para mis habilidades-expreso Dinobot.

-¡Chicos! ¡Eso fue grandioso!-declaro Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Realmente lo hicieron genial!-aplaudió Connie.

-¡Eso no es nada, observen lo que yo puedo hacer!-declaro Amatista tomando la pistola y preparándose para el comienzo del juego, siendo eliminada en el primer nivel con mucha facilidad-¡Rayos! ¡Este juego está arreglado!-acuso Amatista.

-No te sientas mal Amatista, después de todo, no todos tenemos la habilidad que yo poseo-dijo Peridot sonriendo de manera algo ególatra.

-¡Nuestro turno!-expreso Steven tomando uno de los controles, seguido de Connie-¿lista?-.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Connie sonriendo de manera desafiante.

El juego comenzó y ambos chicos comenzaron a disparar, pasando el primer nivel con algo de dificultad, pero lograron llegar hasta el final, donde fueron derrotados por la Reina Roja, dando fin al juego, aunque realmente estuvieron muy cerca del final, Peridot no puedo evitar señalar que era difícil superarla a ella, aunque tenía que admitir que Dinobot ayudo un poco.

Dinobot solo miro como esos 4 se reían de manera divertida, disfrutando de la vida de una manera tan simple y sin un solo objetivo en mente, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante aquella visión, realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la vida tan pacífica y tranquila en la Tierra, pero entonces recordó a los Vexacon y lo que estaba en juego, mirando hacia el techo, imaginándose que la nave estaba sobrevolando la órbita terrestre en ese momento.

-Dinobot ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió Dinobot con calma.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Porque es hora de ir al último lugar que seguramente hará que este día sea inolvidable!-declaro Steven sonriendo con estrellas en sus ojos (de nuevo).

Steven llevo al grupo al parque de diversiones, donde Dinobot quiso probar la Montaña Rusa, eso provoco que Peridot agachara la cabeza, ya que a ella no le permitirían subir a esa atracción por su tamaño, por fortuna, Dinobot estaba ahí, así que cuando el encargado les dijo que los pequeños no podían subir, Dinobot lo lanzo al mar como hizo con Ronaldo, fue una suerte que para ese momento, el parque ya tenía más empleados y el que acababan de lanzar era un muchacho adolescente y no el amigo de Steven.

-¿Alguien más quiere impedir que ellos 4 suban?-pregunto Dinobot y todos los demás empleados negaron rápidamente.

-Disfruten el juego-deseo una jovencita con una sonrisa sumamente nerviosa por el miedo que le inspiraba la idea de que Dinobot le hiciera lo mismo que a su compañero, por fortuna, solo quería subir al juego.

Una vez que disfrutaron de la Montaña Rusa, hecho que a Peridot le encanto, se dispusieron a volver a casa, pero justo en ese momento se toparon con Cebolla, quien mantenía su vista fija en Steven como siempre suele hacerlo.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto Dinobot mirando a Cebolla con extrañeza.

-Oh, es solo Cebolla, otro de mis amigos-respondió Steven sonriéndole a Dinobot de manera tranquilizadora.

-Pues me está poniendo nervioso-expreso Dinobot mirando a Cebolla, quien no apartaba la mirada del temible guerrero, el cual comenzó a perder los estribos-¡Deja de verme así antes de que…!-Cebolla solo continuo mirándolo fijamente-¿seguro que es un niño?-pregunto retrocediendo bastante nervioso, provocando que Steven se encogiera en hombros.

El grupo se despidió de Cebolla y continuaron su camino, pero en ningún momento Cebolla dejo de verlos, hecho que estaba incomodando a Dinobot demasiado, pero al final solo negó con la cabeza y siguió a los demás, esperando ya no volver a ver a ese niño nunca más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando el grupo volvió a casa, tras despedir a Connie, pues la chica tenía que volver a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde, una vez que llegaron, Peridot descubrió que Lapis la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados y con su expresión de fastidio, realmente odiaba estar con las Gems, pero su semblante cambio al ver llegar a Steven y Peridot.

-Veo que se divirtieron mucho-señalo Garnet sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Oh si, aunque creo que el alcalde Dewey va a necesitar un nuevo auto con su rostro-expreso Steven algo apenado por lo que paso antes de que llegaran a casa.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Ya estaban por llegar a la playa, cuando el auto del alcalde Dewey les cerro el paso, provocando la furia de Dinobot, quien desenvaino su espada y corto el vehículo a la mitad, para luego dispararle de sus rayos, terminándolo por destruir, por fortuna, el alcalde Dewey logro escapar a tiempo, lanzándose al suelo, quedando muy asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento alcalde Dewey, Dinobot es algo entusiasta-explico Steven sonriendo nervioso.

-No…no te preocupes…Steven…todo está bien…solo tendré que conseguirme…otro auto…-dijo Dewey mirando a Dinobot sumamente nervioso y asustado, Steven miro a Dinobot con reprobación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto encogiéndose en hombros.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Garnet cruzo sus brazos y puso una expresión seria al escuchar la historia de Steven, provocando que Dinobot gruñera por debajo, pero luego la Gema Líder solo negó con la cabeza-Lo importante es que te vayas adaptando a la vida en la Tierra Dinobot, estoy segura que nos serás de mucha ayuda en la batalla con los Vexacon-expreso Garnet sonriéndole.

-No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes-señalo Dinobot de manera misteriosa-escuchar Garnet, tal vez este lugar les parezca apropiado, pero realmente no es una base segura, si los Vexacon quisieran podrían entrar aquí o al granero donde viven estas dos y destruirnos a todos con facilidad-expreso Dinobot al tiempo que señalaba a Lapis y Peridot.

-Odio decir esto, pero nuestro invitado tiene razón-señalo Perla-aunque el Templo es un gran hogar no es una base muy segura para protegernos de los Vexacon, ya lo comprobamos cuando Jasper, Peridot y Lapis vinieron a la Tierra en esa nave del Planeta Madre-.

-Tenías que mencionarlo-dijo Peridot entre dientes.

-El punto es que necesitamos buscar un modo de hacer más seguro el templo o podríamos ser atacados de nuevo con más ferocidad que antes-dijo Perla.

-Yo tengo una idea que estoy seguro será lo más apropiado-señalo Dinobot captando la atención de todos.

-¡Oh no! ¡De ninguna manera vamos a confiarte nuestra protección!-declaro Peridot señalando a Dinobot de manera acusadora.

-¿Prefieres que el resto de los Vexacon vengan y te destruyan?-cuestiono Dinobot, provocando que Peridot se estremeciera.

-¡Pero tú también eres un Vexacon! ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti después de todo lo que hiciste en Ciudad Playa el día de hoy?-cuestiono Perla y Amatista rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Fue muy gracioso!-declaro recordando como lanzo a dos personas al mar y lo que le hizo al alcalde Dewey y a Greg.

-¡No es gracioso Amatista!-regaño Perla-¡Garnet, apóyame!-pidió en tono de súplica.

Pero Garnet se acercó a Dinobot y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos-Dime cuál es tu plan para protegernos de la amenaza Vexacon-pidió en tono amable, provocando que Perla y Peridot por poco cayeran al suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Usando los portales, las Gems y Dinobot llegaron hasta el granero, el guerrero Vexacon guio a las chicas y a Steven hacia una arboleada-Cuando los Vexacon vinieron a la Tierra yo los seguí de cerca en una pequeña nave exploradora que robe del Serpentera, la nave insignia de los Vexacon, así como otros artefactos que seguramente encontraran muy útiles-señalo Dinobot sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Oye ¿Por qué razón traicionaste a los Vexacon?-pregunto Steven con curiosidad.

-Eso es cosa mía niño-respondió Dinobot con dureza, pero Steven aun quería saber más de la vida de Dinobot, pero antes de poder seguir, Garnet lo detuvo.

-Lo mejor será que no lo molestes con eso, cuando él quiera contarlo lo hará-aseguro sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora y Steven asintió.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la nave que uso Dinobot para llegar a la Tierra, el guerrero abrió la compuerta y mostro una gran cantidad de aparatos tecnológicos del ejército Vexacon, tomando dos esferas metálicas de color negro, enseñándoselas a Garnet.

-Estas esferas crean un poderoso campo de fuerza que puede evitar que cualquier cosa en especial pueda entrar a un lugar, si podemos modificarlas podrán mantener a los Vexacon fuera del Templo y de ese Granero-explico Dinobot entregándole una Garnet, quien comenzó a analizarla.

-¿Qué opinan Perla, Peridot? ¿Creen poder modificarlas para que hagan eso, mantener a los Vexacon fuera, con excepción de Dinobot?-pregunto entregándoles la esfera que Dinobot le dio.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Perla como Peridot sonrieron sumamente emocionadas al ver la confianza que Garnet les tenía, aunque Dinobot protesto-¡Espera! ¿Le confías esa tarea a una Perla? ¡Reconozco que las Peridot son sumamente inteligentes y muy capaces con la tecnología, pero las Perlas nunca han hecho algo como eso!-declaro Dinobot señalando a Perla con escepticismo, provocando una sonrisa nostálgica en Peridot, pues ella pensó lo mismo la primera vez.

Por toda respuesta, Garnet volteo a ver a Dinobot-Bienvenido a la Tierra-dijo simplemente, dejando a Dinobot confundido, pero Steven lo tomo de la mano.

-No te preocupes, lo entenderás con el tiempo-aseguro Steven sonriendo y dejando más confundido al feroz guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Tal como Dinobot pensaba, la nave de los Vexacon volaba en la órbita terrestre, Tenaya y Arturina estaban hablando con su madre por medio de su sistema de comunicación, la reina mantenía una expresión seria en toda la conversación.

-Así que esas Crystal Gems las derrotaron, eso quiere decir que son enemigas sumamente poderosas, especialmente si usan la fusión del modo en que siempre he temido-dijo Xanadu.

-No te preocupes madre, acabaremos con ellas la próxima vez y también con el traidor Dinobot, esa es una promesa que…-.

-Silencio-ordeno Xanadu silenciando a Tenaya-concéntrense en su misión, obtener el Cluster y los demás recursos de la Tierra, si esas Gems intervienen entonces destrúyanlas, pero hagan lo hagan no den señales de nuestra presencia en la Tierra, no quiero que esas odiosas Diamantes intervengan en mis planes ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si madre-dijeron ambas princesas haciendo una reverencia, cuando la comunicación se cortó.

Fue cuando una tercera voz se escuchó-No se preocupen princesas, obtendremos el éxito en esta misión y esas Gems serán destruidas en su momento-dijo un nuevo guerrero Vexacon, de cuerpo negro con detalles rojos, una larga capa negra, manos que terminaban en filosas cuchillas, dos brillantes ojos rojos y un par de cuernos.

-De eso no tenemos duda alguna General Benag-expreso Tenaya-nuestro imperio es el más poderoso del universo y lo ha sido desde la destrucción de los Decepticons, obtendremos el Cluster, así como los secretos que hay en este planeta para mi madre y en el proceso también destruiremos a esas Crystal Gems, no sin antes sufrir de la peor forma posible, especialmente Garnet-al mencionar ese nombre, Tenaya apretó sus puños con furia, ganándose una mirada preocupada de su hermana-y cuando eso pase, hasta esas Diamantes temerán al poder de mi madre-.

-¡Y finalmente mamá será la única ama y señora de todo el universo!-declaro Arturina dando un salto contenta, provocando una sonrisa en Tenaya, mientras Benag se cruzaba de brazos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del tercer capítulo, creo que como ya estamos comenzando a avanzar debería traer de vuelta a los invitados ¿no creen? Por esta ocasión no habrá votación para que escojan, porque he decidió que el primer invitado siempre va a ser un personaje que es tan grandioso, genial, asombroso y a la vez tan terrorífico que es imposible no llegar a admirarlo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a los que les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo de la casa era lo de menos, el que tratara de destazar a algún ciudadano era lo peor que podría haber pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y eso que apenas está comenzando, solo mira lo que le hizo a algunos ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora Dinobot debe adaptarse a la vida en Ciudad Playa, algo que no le está resultando nada fácil, especialmente por algunos ciudadanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _las princesas han demostrado ser formidables, ya que deshicieron la fusión de Stevonnie con su ataque, pero las Gemas son igual de formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _hay que considerar varios factores, aunque es cierto que si Dumblendore fuera joven habría vencido a Voldemort (yo apoyo esa teoría), hay que recordar que pese a todo lo que se hizo, Voldemort seguía siendo humano, Octumus era un demonio y era capaz de absorber magia, eso quiere decir que podría haber devorado la magia de Dumblendore y de Voldemort si hubiera querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _por el momento las Gemas se dieron un descanso, especialmente para que Steven ayudara a Dinobot a adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _suena interesante, pero Benag es más poderoso de lo que piensas y para vencerlo se requerirá más que el poder de Steven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _suenan muy bien, veré cuando puedo usarlas, por el momento, Dinobot está aprendiendo a vivir en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedoGundam96:** _el modo en que Dinobot se unió al equipo es una cosa, adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra es otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _lo que las Gemas no saben es que el Cluster no es el único objetivo de los Vexacon en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _más adelante y respecto a la guerra, no se refieren a esa, sino a una más antigua y devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _para saberlo tendrás que esperar, por el momento, la reina no hará acto de aparición en la invasión terrestre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y no solo con Perla, ya que como viste, Peridot tampoco se siente muy a gusto con Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora que Dinobot está en Ciudad Playa los ciudadanos deberán andarse con cuidado, especialmente Ronaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya vi la versión antigua y francamente…prefiero la versión moderna, con Meyer no hayo alguna manera en que pueda salvarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no me digas (sarcasmo) ¿en serio no reconoces al personaje? Fue uno de mis favoritos personales de una gran serie y el de muchos otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora su primera tarea fue adaptarse a la vida en Ciudad Playa, aunque sus habitantes también deberán habitarse a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _eso es lo que planeo, por ahora Dinobot se está adaptando a la vida en la Tierra y no está resultando nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente, te has desaparecido mucho en estos meses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento Steven llevo a Dinobot y a los otros a un paseo por Ciudad Playa, terminando mal para algunos ciudadanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _claro, no puedo dejar de lado a las Gemas Corruptas, especialmente porque los Vexacon nunca han visto Gemas como esas y pueden serles útiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _tal vez estén parejos, pero eso les ayudara en un futuro para lograr cosas impresionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _cualquier idea es bien recibida y por el momento, Steven quiso que Dinobot conociera su hogar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _yo creo que Dumblendore era un gran mago y pudo vencer a Voldemort de haber sido joven, pero no creo que pudiera vencer a Octumus, porque Voldemort era humano, aun con todo lo que se hizo y Octumus era un demonio que absorbía magia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, Mana, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedoGundam96, Rey Drasian, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, AndrosValgreen5, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Ermanspin, Whitekiller09, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Amo del Vacío, ReyDemonioDemigra.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere.**_


	4. Comandantes Vexacon

" _ **Saludos y bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de este fic, soy**_ **Batman** _ **y nuevamente me invitaron a presentarles un capítulo, realmente debo considerarlo un tipo de honor, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, después de todo, alguien todo el crimen tiene que parar y ya que parece que la corrupción gobierna no solo en Ciudad Gótica, sino también en el mundo entero, ese alguien tendré que ser yo, especialmente si quiero evitar que el Guasón inicie una Guerra Mundial por tratar de hacer otras de sus dementes bromas, ya es tiempo de retirarme y encargarme de ese maldito monstruo antes de que más inocentes mueran por su culpa"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Comandantes Vexacons.**

 **Destruction**

Las princesas de los Vexacons reunieron a sus generales para poder hablar sobre los planes de invasión a la Tierra, así como también encontrar un modo de eliminar a esas Crystal Gems por haber intervenido en sus planes cuando llegaron, ya que demostraron ser una gran amenaza para ellas.

-Sugiero que antes de lanzar cualquier posible ataque a la Tierra analicemos a nuestros enemigos, estudiarlos para ver si son realmente una posible amenaza-dijo Benag.

-Interesante-dijo Tenaya de manera pensativa.

-¡Podríamos enviar a uno de nuestros comandantes a que haga ese estudio, sería muy divertido ver como lo manejan esas Gems!-expreso Arturina saltando de un lado a otro.

Tenaya miro a su hermana, su idea no era tan mala, así que opto por acatarla-Muy bien hermanita, enviaremos a un comandante y ya que fue tu idea irás con él, pero por protección extra irás con Acturus, Gia y algunos Vexabots, después de todo, no debemos olvidar que ahora ese miserable traidor de Dinobot esta con ellas-señalo Tenaya endureciendo la mirada.

-Ese traidor recibirá su castigo cuando el momento llegue, no se preocupe por eso princesa-aseguro Benag haciendo una reverencia ante Tenaya y Arturina, quien aún estaba saltando de un lado a otro sumamente emocionada por poder participar en una misión.

-Y claro que lo hará, todos lo harán, ya que nuestro primer objetivo será esa ciudad que protegen de toda amenaza, Ciudad Playa-sentencio Tenaya con maldad y frialdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Las Gems se encontraban reunidas en el Granero, pues era el único lugar donde tenían todas las herramientas para que Perla y Peridot pudieran trabajar en las modificaciones de las esferas, realmente les estaba costando mucho, pues nunca habían visto algo tan avanzado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La tecnología de los Vexacons es sumamente impresionante!-exclamo Peridot cuando abrió la esfera y se encontró con una gran cantidad de cables, luces, botones, entre otras cosas que parecían ser una mezcla de aparatos de Gems y de máquinas, así como otras cosas que no supo cómo identificar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de para qué sirve esta cosa?-pregunto Perla viendo un extraño disco en el interior de la esfera.

-Soy un guerrero no un científico-dijo Dinobot cruzado de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, Amatista rompió en carcajadas, acercándose a Dinobot con una sonrisa algo burlona-¡Oh Dinobot! ¡Tienes la idea correcta, pero la palabra incorrecta!-señalo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto cruzado de brazos.

-No debes decir "científico", diles lo que son-explico Amatista captando la atención de total de Dinobot.

-¿Y que son exactamente?-volvió a preguntar.

-Nerds, así de simple-respondió Amatista mirando a las dos Gemas con una sonrisa burlona.

Dinobot no parecía comprender lo que Amatista decía, así que opto por alejarse de ella, Steven y Garnet solo observaban todo en silencio-Me alegra que hayas llevado a Dinobot a pasear ayer Steven, eso lo ayudara a adaptarse a nuestro mundo y costumbres-explico Garnet sonriendo.

-Eso espero, realmente fue algo aterrador cuando trato de vaporizar a mi papá-señalo Steven estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo irá aprendido a vivir en la Tierra, del mismo modo que lo hicimos todas-aseguro Garnet señalándose a sí misma y a todas las Gemas que estaba en el Granero, Lapis se encontraba adentro del mismo leyendo un libro, después de todo, ella no era una Crystal Gem y lo que hicieran la tenía sin cuidado, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Perla y Peridot continuaron trabajando en las esferas, buscando algún modo de hacerlas funcionar, pero realmente era una tecnología sumamente avanzada y eso hizo que Perla se preocupara, si esa era solo una esfera de protección, entonces no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de armas podrían poseer los Vexacon para atacar la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Greg se encontraba en el auto lavado trabajando tranquilamente, al tiempo que tarareaba una canción de su disco, después de todo, aunque ahora era rico, trabajar en ese lugar le ayudo a madurar mucho y por eso era algo que nunca dejaría de hacer, trabajaría en eso hasta el día en que muriera o hasta que su cuerpo le dijera que ya era hora de darse un buen descanso.

Fue cuando un rayo de luz apareció frente a él, asustándolo un poco y provocando que cayera de espaldas, fue cuando de aquel destello de luz aparecieron Arturina, Gia, Acturus y un nuevo guerrero Vexacon, este tenía cabeza de círculo aplanado, como si fuera un platillo, dos brillantes ojos amarillos, usando lentes, su cuerpo era de color azul con detalles plateados y llevaba lo que parecía ser una libreta de anotaciones computarizada.

-Muy bien comandante Notebot, ya sabes que hacer, obtén todos los datos que puedas de este patético planeta y luego los usaremos para destruirlo-indico Gia.

-Será un placer-aseguro Notebot dirigiendo su vista hacia Greg, el cual comenzó a retroceder-creo que comenzare con este humano-señalo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Greg.

Al escuchar eso, Greg comenzó a temblar y a sudar mucho por el miedo que estaba sintiendo-Hola… ¿gustan un servicio para su auto totalmente gratuito?-pregunto nervioso.

Por toda respuesta, Notebot le disparo un rayo azul a Greg, el cual se volvió energía digital, quedando atrapado en la pantalla de Notebot, el cual comenzó a hacer su investigación sobre el humano que acababa de capturar.

-Esto es interesante, al parecer este humano es el padre de Steven Universe, el mocoso que esta con las Crystal Gems-informo a Gia.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo un simple gusano como él consiguió ganarse a una Gema?-pregunto confundida.

-Eso es lo de menos ¡Ahora quiero que hagas lo que hiciste de nuevo!-indico Arturina saltando muy divertida-¡Aquí hay una gran cantidad de humanos para que lo hagas miles de veces o al menos hasta que se acaben, luego iremos a otro lado para capturar a todos los humanos posibles!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Este será un viaje de campo sumamente divertido!-señalo Acturus.

Y de ese modo, Notebot comenzó a atacar a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa, atrapándolos a todos en su computadora, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de información que aunque no era la gran cosa, para algo podría servirles en la invasión a la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Perla y Peridot continuaban con su trabajo, realmente era algo sumamente complicado, fue cuando Perla presiono un botón sin querer y la esfera comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, elevándose en el aire y comenzando a disparar en todas direcciones.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Perla ante eso.

Rápidamente, todos evadieron los disparos de la esfera, cuando hubieron terminado, Dinobot miro molesto a ambas Gemas-¿Qué se supone que han estado haciendo? ¡Parece que no tienen idea de lo que hacen! ¡Hasta un simio ya habría encontrado el modo de modificarlas!-bramo molesto.

Al escuchar eso, la cara de Perla se llenó de enojo, al igual que Peridot-¡No sé qué es un simio, pero sí sé cuándo me insultan y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar de un asqueroso, torpe e inútil Vexacon!-bramo Dinobot.

-¿Inútil? ¡Soy un guerrero, eso me hace más útil para el equipo que una enana cobarde que no es capaz de hacer algo sin sus partes "mejoradas" como dicen todas las Peridots que hay en ese planeta!-contraataco Dinobot.

-¡Para que lo sepas yo ya no necesito de esas partes porque ahora tengo poderes de metal!-se defendió Peridot.

-¡Oh claro, tus famosos poderes de metal, que no han sido usados para nada que no sea jugar con tu amiga de pelo azul!-acuso Dinobot.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si piensas que hasta un simio puede hacerlo entonces porque no lo haces tú!-bramo Perla mirando a Dinobot con enojo.

-¡Porque yo soy un guerrero, ocupo mi tiempo en cosas más importantes que en ser un par de Gemas inútiles como ustedes!-bramo Dinobot mirando a ambas Gemas con ganas de matarlas y viceversa.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar, Garnet intervino, metiéndose en medio de los 3 peladores, mientras Amatista se reía a carcajadas por la pelea que estaban teniendo, Steven permanecía preocupado y Lapis solo se mantenía indiferente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Ya basta los 3, peleen contra el enemigo no entre ustedes, los Vexacons son poderosos, ya lo hemos comprobado, así que tenemos que tener listas estas defensas para poder evitar que lleguen aquí o al granero-indico Garnet.

-Bien-dijeron los 3 peleadores cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con enojo, fue cuando unos gritos de terror llegaron hasta los oídos de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Peridot.

-Parece que viene de Ciudad Playa-señalo Perla tratando de ver mejor hacia la ciudad.

-Que inútiles son, por fortuna yo si tengo una visión binocular-señalo Dinobot enfocando sus ojos y viendo lo que ocurría-¡Los Vexacon están atacando a la ciudad!-informo alarmado.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es terrible!-exclamo Steven alarmado.

-¡Hay que ir a Ciudad Playa cuanto antes!-indico Garnet y las Gems asintieron, Steven tuvo intención de ir, pero Garnet lo detuvo-¡No Steven, tú quédate aquí!-.

-¡Pero Garnet, yo puedo ayudar!-declaro Steven.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero estos enemigos son diferentes al Planeta Madre, quédate aquí con Lapis, cuando volvamos te prometo que lo hablaremos con calma-aseguro Garnet sonriéndole para calmarlo, hecho que funciono.

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado-pidió Steven con preocupación y Garnet solo le sonrió.

No era que Garnet no confiara en las habilidades de Steven como guerrero, pero los Vexacon demostraron ser muy superiores a muchas Gemas, el único modo en que Steven podría hacerles frentes sería fusionándose con Connie y por desgracia, ella no se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Notebot continuaba con su captura de información, ya había capturado también al Señor Sonrisas, al Alcalde Dewey, a Sadie y Lars, los que aún no habían sido capturados trataban de escapar, pero no podían llegar muy lejos, especialmente cuando varios Vexabots aparecieron de la nada, cerrándoles el paso y reuniéndolos a todos en un solo lugar.

-Parece que ya tenemos reunidos a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, por la reina, este lugar realmente es muy pequeño-dijo Gia cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es lo de menos ¡Este sitio tiene cosas sumamente divertidas!-declaro Arturina señalando el Arcade-¡Ese sitio tiene todo tipo de máquinas divertidas, lo único que tengo que hacer es temer una de estas cosas redondas en una ranura y entonces puedo jugar! ¡Es muy divertido!-.

-¡Y lo que estos tipos hacen es realmente delicioso!-declaro Acturus señalando a los orgullosos dueños de la pizzería de la ciudad, al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de pizza, sintiendo un tipo de cosquillas en sus mandíbulas-¡Hace cosquillas!-.

-Mira eso hijo, hasta los robots extraterrestres disfrutan de tu pizza-señalo Nanefua con su siempre expresión tranquila.

Las Gems ya habían llegado, pero ahora se encontraban ocultas detrás del ayuntamiento, observando todo para poder planear una estrategia que les ayudara a salvar a los ciudadanos sin lastimarlos, especialmente cuando había varios Vexacon vigilando.

-Notebot-murmuro Dinobot entre dientes al ver al comandante que acompañaba a Arturina.

-¿Quién es ese Notebot?-pregunto Amatista mirando a ese robot con extrañeza.

-Es uno de los miles de comandantes que existen en el imperio Vexacon, se especializa más que nada en reunir información, estudiando a los habitantes de los planetas que atacan, así como también las condiciones climáticas del planeta y otras cosas que podrían ser peligrosas-explico Dinobot.

-No veo a Greg por ninguna parte-dijo Perla.

-Ya debió ser digitalizado-señalo Dinobot dejando confundidas y preocupadas a las Gems.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Garnet.

-¿Ven la computadora que sostiene Notebot? Es un aparato especial para hacer sus investigaciones, digitaliza lo que desea estudiar en lo encierra en su interior, dejándolos convertidos en un tipo de programa digital, mediante eso puede estudiar a las especies del planeta que invaden-explico Dinobot-debió digitalizar al padre de Steven y a otros ciudadanos, ahora reunieron a todos para poder digitalizarlos-explico Dinobot.

Justo en ese momento, Notebot se acercó a Ronaldo disponiéndose a digitalizarlo-¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, pero nunca me silenciaran, la verdad será…!-Ronaldo no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Notebot lo digitalizo.

Ante eso, Peridot grito por debajo espantada por lo que acababa de ver, un Vexabot volteo hacia donde estaban, pero por fortuna se ocultaron a tiempo, con Perla tapándole la boca a Peridot, una vez que se aseguraron de que el Vexabot no las había visto siguieron con el debate de que hacer.

-¿Hay algún modo de liberar a todos los que están atrapados en esa máquina?-pregunto Garnet.

-Lo hay, pero necesitamos el aparato para ello-respondió Dinobot.

-Entonces tenemos que buscar un modo de obtener esa computadora sin que ellos se dé cuenta-dijo Perla pensativa.

-¡No se preocupen, yo se las quitare con mi látigo mientras ustedes los distraen!-declaro Amatista invocando sus armas, pero Garnet la detuvo.

-Tienes la idea correcta, pero el método equivocado, necesitamos obtenerlo de forma sigilosa, sin llamar su atención, no podemos permitir que usen a los ciudadanos como rehenes-indico Garnet.

Fue cuando Peridot levanto la mano-¡Yo puedo obtenerla, con mis poderes de metal podré atraerla hacia mí!-declaro sonriendo con mucha confianza.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Dinobot cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo Peridot? Bueno, apenas has practicado un poco tus poderes de metal…-dijo Perla tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, Peridot se enojó ante las palabras de Perla, pero Garnet intervino.

-Muy bien Peridot, nosotras nos encargaremos de distraer a los Vexacon, mientras que tú haces lo tuyo con tus poderes de metal-indico Garnet sonriéndole con confianza a Peridot, provocando que la pequeña gema sonriera con los ojos vueltos estrellas.

Garnet se levantó y se preparó para darles la señal a las Gems, cuando Dinobot la detuvo-Hay algo más que debo decirles, pase lo que pase, no dañen la computadora, ni un poco, el más leve golpe o rasguño podría provocar que se formatee, perdiéndose toda la información que tiene almacenada, en otras palabras, perderíamos a todos los habitantes que están atrapados, serían parte de la nada-.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Perla horrorizada.

-¿Hay algo más?-pregunto Garnet con tonto tranquilo, pero severo, pues esa información realmente era angustiante.

-Sí, tenemos una hora para liberar los datos antes de que estos se vuelvan digitales por siempre, después de una hora las formas físicas de esa gente desaparecerán, convirtiéndose en datos de una realidad virtual, eso sería todo ¡Esperen!-exclamo deteniendo.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Amatista ya molesta.

Dinobot señalo hacia la multitud, donde Notebot digitalizo a Cebolla, para angustia y furia de Vidalia, quien comenzó a exigir la liberación de su hijo antes de que hiciera algo que seguramente lamentarían por el resto de sus miserables vidas, como les estaba gritando.

-¿No podemos dejar que se queden con esa cosa al menos?-pregunto Dinobot contento de ver desaparecer a ese chico que lo ponía sumamente nervioso, dejando a las Gems serias, especialmente a Garnet-bien, también salvémoslo, que al menos se queden con ese loco que se la pasa siguiéndome y hablando sobre un complot del gobierno no sé qué…-pidió Dinobot y Garnet se cruzó en brazos-está bien-gruño.

Notebot estaba revisando los datos que acababa de obtener de cada uno de los habitantes de Ciudad Playa que acababa de capturar, aunque nada de lo que ellos tenían en su cabeza le era de utilidad, hecho que comenzó a molestar a Gia.

-¿Cuál es su orden princesa?-pregunto mirando a Arturina, la cual estaba tomando un batido de fresa, sintiendo cosquillas también.

-¡Esto se siente raro, pero es divertido!-declaro riéndose-pues, ya que ninguno de estos humanos tiene información que nos sirva tal vez sea mejor borrarlos-.

-¡No harán nada hasta que me devuelvan a mi hijo y a todos los que tienen prisioneros!-bramo Vidalia.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi hermano y a todos mis amigos!-exigió Crema Agria mirando con furia a los Vexacon, ganándose un golpe de parte de un Vexabot.

-Esta señora tiene mucho carácter, creo que ella puede tener algo que nos sea útil-dijo Arturina-digitalícenla también, quizás obtengamos algo sumamente útil para mamá-indico la princesa.

-Muy bien, ya escuchaste, haz lo que la princesa ordena-indico Gia.

-¡Será un placer!-declaro Notebot preparándose para disparar su rayo de nuevo, esta vez contra Vidalia, quien se preparó para lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

Pero antes de que su disparo se completara, un látigo salió de la nada, sujetándolo del brazo y derribándolo, por fortuna, no le paso nada a la computadora, rápidamente, los Vexacon voltearon encontrándose con las Gems y Dinobot, quienes ya habían invocado sus armas listos para el combate.

-¡Amatista! ¡Cuidado con la computadora!-regaño Perla al ver que el movimiento de Amatista pudo haber hecho que el aparato se dañara y todo se perdiera.

-¡Relájate, no le paso nada a ese archivero de nerds, además, no podía dejar que dañaran a Vidalia!-se defendió Amatista.

Acturus salto al ver aparecer a las Crystal Gems-¡Son esas Gemas y el traidor!-.

-Vaya y yo que estaba pensando que este día ya era de por sí muy divertido-señalo Arturina al tiempo que los Vexabots se agrupaban a su lado, seguida por sus 3 guerreros.

-¡Solo les diré esto una vez! ¡Liberen a los habitantes de Ciudad Playa en estos momentos!-exigió Garnet.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, además, tú no eres mi madre para darme órdenes, en cambio, yo soy una princesa y solo tengo que decir esto para que todos mis amigos hagan algo ¡Ataquen!-indico Arturina y con esas palabras, sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Por fin algo de acción!-declaro Dinobot lanzándose a la batalla también.

Garnet se lanzó contra Notebot, comenzando una batalla por apoderarse de la computadora-¡Suelta mi computadora Gema asquerosa!-ordeno Notebot molesto por el atrevimiento de Garnet.

-¡No hasta que liberes a los prisioneros!-declaro Garnet tratando de liberar a las personas atrapadas en esa máquina mortal.

Perla derribo a uno de los Vexabots, mientras Amatista hacía lo mismo con otros 3, fue cuando Arturina apareció, atacando a Perla y Gia a Amatista, Arturina quedo ante la Perla y la analizo con su escáner, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella era diferente a otras Perlas que había conocido.

-Vaya, estos intrigada ¿Cómo es posible que una simple Perla sea tan hábil como peleadora?-pregunto Arturina colocando su mano en la cintura.

-¡Eso es porque yo no soy como las demás Perlas y ahora te lo voy a demostrar!-declaro Perla lanzándose a la batalla, Arturina convirtió su arco en una espada y ataco.

Ambas comenzaron a chocar sus armas repetidamente, mientras que Amatista lanzo su látigo contra Gia, quien lo evadió con agilidad, para luego detener el golpe con su mano-¿Se supone que eres una guerrera Cuarzo? Que risa me das-.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme defectuosa! ¡Porque si te atreves lo vas a pagar muy caro!-declaro Amatista lanzándose como una peligrosa bola demoledora.

Amatista golpeo a Gia en el abdomen y la guerrera Vexacon cayó al suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse y en disparar con su cañón contra Amatista, el rayo la hizo estrellarse contra la arena, los ciudadanos solo podían ver la batalla alarmados, esperando que las Gems ganaran.

Dinobot corto en dos a varios Vexacon, cuando Acturus se abalanzo sobre él-¡Maldito traidor!-bramo atacándolo, pero Dinobot lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello.

-Siempre has sido el más odioso de todos-señalo Dinobot, cuando vio el problema en que estaba Amatista, pues Gia la tenía controlada manteniéndola atrapada entre la pared y su rayo.

Rápidamente, Dinobot lanzo a Acturus contra Gia, impactando contra la villana, ambos generales rodaron por el suelo, Peridot solo observaba la batalla y esperaba el momento apropiado para poder usar sus poderes de metal, aunque no podría hacerlo si Garnet no se apresuraba en arrebatársela a ese malvado.

Notebot comenzó a disparar su rayo de digitalización contra Garnet, quien lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, para luego lanzarse contra él y darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, aquel sorpresivo ataque fue suficiente para que la computadora de Notebot saliera disparada por los aires, fue cuando Peridot hizo lo suyo, deteniendo la computadora en el aire y atrayéndola hacia ella.

-¡La tengo!-grito saltando contenta-¡Oh sí! ¡Esto es lo que mis poderes de metal pueden hacer! ¡Por algo soy la líder de las Crystal Gems!-declaro riéndose divertida, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-nadie me presta atención-sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que todos estaban ocupados peleando como para escucharla.

Dinobot y Amatista estaban ocupados peleando con sus respectivos oponentes, Gia solo miraba con furia y odio a Dinobot, pues para el imperio Vexacon, aquel sucio traidor era la mayor vergüenza de todas, aunque Dinobot no parecía interesarse en lo que pensaran.

-¡Oye Dinobot! ¿Qué dices si hacemos un combo?-pregunto Amatista sonriéndole de forma maliciosa, Dinobot no tardo en entender lo que Amatista pensaba.

-Hagámoslo-dijo gustoso.

Amatista se enredó en su látigo y le entrego la punta a Dinobot, quien de un poderoso movimiento con su brazo la hizo girar como si fuera un trompo mortal, dejando confundidos a los Generales, quienes solo podían ver como aquella cosa se acercaba hacia su posición.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Acturus confundido.

-Ay no-dijo Gia al comprender el plan, fue cuando Amatista los embistió con fuerza, enviándolos por los aires, donde Dinobot los intercepto con un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que ambos salieran volando lejos del lugar.

Ya sin la computadora en su poder, Garnet ya no se tuvo que contener más con su oponente y sonrió de manera maliciosa-Voy a disfrutar mucho hacer esto ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando atacas a mi ciudad!-declaro lanzándose contra Notebot.

Notebot trato de detenerla, pero Garnet esquivo el ataque y lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes, Notebot no podía defenderse de aquellos mortales ataques, fue cuando Garnet dio por finalizado el trabajo dándole un puñetazo más poderoso en la quijada, enviándolo por los aires, para luego dar un salto y de un poderoso golpe final, Notebot cayó al suelo, estrellándose con fuerza, cuando se levantó, su cuerpo estaba siendo víctima de varias descargas.

-¡Esto no se quedara así…los Vexacon destruirán…la Tierra!-declaro cayendo al suelo y explotando.

-Eso es algo que jamás pasara-aseguro Garnet sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

La destrucción y derrota de sus tropas fue captada por Arturina, quien dejo de pelear con Perla, la cual se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento-¿Qué harás ahora? ¡Te quedaste sola!-declaro Perla.

-En eso te equivocas ¿sabes que es lo que detesto de las Perlas? ¡Que son un montón de inútiles que solo saben pasearse por ahí luciendo bonitas, que creídas, pero creo que tú me vas a divertir mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima!-se despidió Arturina desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Peridot logro descubrir cómo funcionaba la computadora de Notebot y libero a los prisioneros, los cuales parecían haber despertado de un terrible sueño, excepto por Cebolla, quien aún mantenía su siempre expresión perturbadora y algo tétrica.

-¡Ganamos!-exclamo Amatista dando un salto.

-Por ahora-dijo Garnet de brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, por ahora-dijo Dinobot-los comandantes Vexacon son feroces guerreros, el que enfrentamos no era más que uno de los más débiles, vendrán otros incomparables-señalo Dinobot.

-Estaremos listos para eso-aseguro Garnet.

-Pero igual necesitaremos ayuda ¿Por qué no dejaste que Steven y Lazuli viniera con nosotros? Si hasta una Perla y una Peridot son tan útiles, entonces ellos dos deben serlo más-dijo Dinobot.

-¡Te escuchamos!-bramaron ambas Gemas ante las palabras de Dinobot, quien solo las ignoro.

-No deje que Steven viniera porque necesitaba que se quedara cuidando a Lapis, ya que ella no tiene deseos de ser parte del equipo ni de participar en esta guerra-explico Garnet.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-Es…algo complicado, por el momento volvamos al Granero a informarle a Steven que todo está bien, además, tenemos que seguir trabajando en esas esferas de protección-indico Garnet comenzando a caminar.

Dinobot se quedó mirando hacia el mar unos momentos, todo ese planeta estaba lleno de agua, un arma que la Lazuli podría usar contra los Vexacon y sin embargo se negaba a participar en la guerra, eso no tenía sentido para él y juro que la haría entrar en razón, así tuviera que usar fuerza bruta con esa Gema caprichosa, después de todo, él conocía a los enemigos y sabía muy bien que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y con esto hemos concluido este capítulo, ahora Dinobot se dispone a tener una larga charla con Lapis sobre el hecho de que no quiera participar en la guerra, no es fácil decir esto, pero si hay un enemigo sumamente peligroso en el espacio, entonces ella no puede mantenerse neutral y por más que se niegue a hacerlo, tendrá que ayudar"**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Garfield el gato**

 **2.- Scooby Doo**

 **3.- Piccolo**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, NO SÉ QUE PIENSEN USTEDES, PERO A MI ME ENCANTO COMO BILLS DESTRUYO A ESE MISERABLE DE ZAMASU, EL GRITO QUE LANZO FUE REALMENTE ESPECTACULAR, SI ASI LE FUE CON BILLS, ME HABRIA ENCANTADO VER QUE TAL LE HABRIA IDO CON ZENO-SAMA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO LES INFORMO QUE LOS COMENTARIOS NUEVAMENTE ESTAN FALLANDO, PERO YA LO REPORTE A LA PAGINA**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque no aparezca mucho en combate, Benag será sumamente peligroso a su modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso y el hecho de que lanzara a dos civiles al mar, así como también casi mata al alcalde Dewey, lo sé y ya lo reporte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Éire:** _por eso Dinobot se mostró nervioso ante Cebolla, ese chico es capaz de poner nervioso a cualquier. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Rey Drasian:** _y también cuidar que nadie trate de provocarlo o podría irle muy mal, después de todo, trato de vaporizar a Greg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, hay que tener muy en cuenta eso, aunque Cebolla realmente lo pone nervioso, especialmente como te mira fijamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo mejor es cuidarse de que se le va a decir a Dinobot o como tratarlo, ya que él tiene un carácter sumamente temperamental. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por eso es mejor nunca hacer enojar a alguien que parece estar enojado todo el tiempo, como es el caso de Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por eso es mejor nunca hacer enojar a Dinobot, a menos que quieras terminar de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _supongo que eso es cierto, pero realmente sería mucho que dijeras que no sabes quién es Optimus Prime y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso me alegra, ya que a pesar de todo, Steven Universe es una serie que en cierto modo te conmueve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo viste, trataron de atrapar a todos los ciudadanos para poder hacer sus investigaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _siempre me he preguntado que si Dumblendore hubiera podido ver en que se convertiría Riddle habría hecho algo para impedirlo antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso o dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _aparentemente es un niño, pero uno sumamente escalofriante, realmente no quisiera tener cerca a uno así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya conozco esa información, pero me pregunto si habrá mención a Lord Zedd o a la Alianza del Mal, aunque a esto último lo encuentro difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _es por eso que es mejor mantener distancia con Dinobot o por lo menos, cuidado con lo que dices o haces frente a él, si no quieres terminar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por eso es mejor nunca hacer enfadar a un guerrero como él, especialmente cuando tiene una rabia tan explosiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _a Dinobot es mejor nunca hacerlo enfadar ni buscarlo, aunque creo que eso es algo que Ronaldo no aprenderá tan fácilmente, lo sé y ya lo reporte, respecto al combate, me encanto esa batalla, especialmente cuando le dijo "recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _concuerdo, ya que cuando Cebolla te mira parece que está pensando en hacerte algo malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la forma en que Cebolla te mira tan fijamente realmente es para ponerte nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues espero te guste lo que se avecina, porque aún quedan muchos comandantes que enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _por el momento la reina no intervendrá en la invasión, ya que no quiere que sus grandes enemigas se enteren de su intento de apoderarse del Cluster, pues eso arruinaría mucho de sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no solo Dinobot, sino también los habitantes de Ciudad Playa, especialmente aquellos que lanzo al mar y que casi vaporizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Draigon 2.0:** _muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, AndrosValgreen4, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Ermanspin, Whitekiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, Razor Edge, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Desiciones importantes

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión, mientras las Gems trabajan en las defensas no solo de sus bases, sino también de toda Ciudad Playa para evitar que lo que ocurrió con Notebot se repita de nuevo, Dinobot se irá adaptando más a la vida con las Gemas y no será el único, pues después de asegurar que no piensa participar en la guerra con los Vexacons, Lapis deberá entender que en estos momentos no puede ser neutral, especialmente cuando los enemigos son sumamente poderosos y aún tienen un gran arsenal a su disposición, así como también un gran interés en muchas regiones de la Tierra.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Decisiones importantes.**

 **Destruction**

Tenaya y Arturina acababan de reportarle a su madre, la temible Reina Xanadu sobre la presencia de Dinobot y su alianza con las rebeldes del Planeta Madre, al escuchar eso, la reina de todos los Vexacon ordeno que ese miserable deberías ser castigado por su atrevimiento, pagaría el máximo precio, su destrucción.

-Nos aseguraremos de que sea así madre-informo Tenaya cortando la comunicación.

-¿Cómo haremos eso exactamente hermana? Dinobot es un General Vexacon del tipo Predator, no será fácil de vencer-señalo Arturina.

-Lo sé, por eso necesitamos un comandante de ese tipo también ¡General Yogos! Espero que tenga algo que podamos usar-indico Tenaya.

-Por supuesto princesa, tengo al más indicado para esta tarea y les aseguro que ese traidor pagara caro por su insolencia-aseguro Yogos con acento británico.

-Muy bien, en cuanto tengamos la menor oportunidad debemos destruir al traidor, sus insolencias no deben quedar sin castigo, eso es algo que mi madre no tolerara-indico Tenaya.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-aseguro Yogos.

-Si me permiten una opinión-intervino Benag-sugiero también eliminar al miembro más débil del grupo de las Crystal Gems ahora que está más vulnerable-sugirió mostrando una imagen de Lapis Lazuli.

-Ya veo, suena bien comenzar a debilitar las fuerzas de esas tontas para luego acabarlas a todas de un solo golpe-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo malignamente, mientras su mente repasaba la batalla que tuvo con Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Las Crystal Gems se encontraban reunidas en la casa de Steven, incluso estaban Peridot y Dinobot, pues la pequeña Gema técnica fue convocada por Garnet para poder hablar de un asunto sumamente importante y según Peridot, la líder de las Gems no podía quedarse fuera de una reunión de su equipo.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa Garnet? ¿Para qué es esta reunión?-pregunto Steven sentado sobre el pretil de la cocina.

-Tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre qué haremos con Lapis-respondió Garnet de brazos cruzados.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Steven como Peridot se quedaron sumamente confundidos, aunque Steven se mostró algo preocupado-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Los Vexacon han demostrado ser enemigos sumamente peligrosos y poderosos, eso quiere decir que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y eso incluye a Lapis-respondió Garnet.

-Pero ella ya ha dejado claro que no quiere nada con nosotras y aunque hemos respetado su decisión, la situación actual nos dice que sus poderes nos serían de mucha ayuda-dijo Perla.

-No tienen idea de cuánto podría ayudar-dijo Dinobot desde la sala.

-Pero ¿Cómo sugieren que la convenzamos de que nos ayude?-pregunto Peridot sin entender a donde querían llegar con todo eso.

-Eso es lo que queremos que ustedes dos hagan, convénzanla de que nos ayude en esta guerra, que sus poderes pueden sernos de mucha utilidad en la batalla-indico Garnet mirando a Steven y a Peridot.

Ambos se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar ante lo que les estaban pidiendo-Pues…supongo que podría intentarlo-dijo Steven.

-Yo prefiero no hacerlo, apenas estoy logrando hacerme su amiga y no creo que pedirle que se una a las Crystal Gems me dé un resultado positivo-expreso Peridot.

Perla suspiro con derrota-Nos tiene mucho rencor por los años que la dejamos encerrada en el espejo, eso es algo que parece que nunca va a olvidar-expreso.

-Podríamos enseñarle lo útil que ella sería para el equipo-sugirió Amatista sin mucho interés en esos momentos.

-Creo que el mejor modo para hacerlo es con calma, no podemos presionarla ni nada por el estilo, ya cometimos un error antes con ella, no podemos seguir haciendo cosas que la alejen de nosotras-declaro Garnet.

Las palabras de Garnet hicieron que Steven saltara de su asiento sumamente emocionado al ocurrírsele una idea que podría hacer que Lapis se volviera parte del equipo-¡Tengo una idea!-declaro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata Steven?-pregunto Perla.

-¡Porque no simplemente se disculpan por ella!-exclamo Steven levantado los brazos hacia el techo, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de estrellas.

El trío de Gemas se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Steven, siendo Peridot la única que parecía comprender lo que Steven estaba diciendo-¿Qué?-pregunto Perla frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ya saben, tal vez si se disculpan con ella aceptaría ser parte del equipo!-explico Steven muy emocionado.

-¿Por qué deberíamos disculparnos? Nosotras no fuimos quienes la encerramos en ese espejo-señalo Amatista.

-Tal vez no, pero tampoco hicieron algo para liberarla y creo que eso es lo que más molesta la tiene, mi papá me ha enseñado que a veces le hacemos daños a los demás sin darnos cuenta y que cuando eso pasa lo mejor es dar una sincera disculpa, tal como Peridot lo hizo contigo Amatista-señalo Steven recordando el momento en que Peridot llamo defectuosa a Amatista.

-Si…no tenía por qué recordar eso-señalo Peridot.

Garnet se quedó pensando un momento en la idea de Steven, realmente tenía lógica en cierto modo, ellas nunca hicieron nada para ayudar a Lapis, ni siquiera se les paso por la mente querer liberarla de la prisión espejo, miro a Steven y vio que este la miraba con ojos de esperanza, fue cuando una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Gema madura.

-Vayamos a ver a Lapis para disculparnos con ella-indico sonriendo y provocando una enorme sonrisa en Steven, Peridot también sonrió ante las palabras de Garnet, pero luego tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todas.

-Creo que debo advertírselos, Lapis no perdona tan fácilmente, lo sabré yo-murmuro por debajo al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que Lapis finalmente la perdonara.

-Muy bien, Dinobot, quiero que cuides la…-cuando Garnet volteo a ver al guerrero, este ya no estaba-¿Dónde está?-pregunto con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Lapis se encontraba recostada en el colchón que habían llevado para poder dormir, definitivamente era algo sumamente relajante, fue cuando unos pasos se escucharon, al principio creyó que se trataba de Peridot, quien volvía de su reunión con las Crystal Gems, pero conforme se acercaban, estos sonaban más fuertes que los pasos de Peridot, así que abrió sus ojos y se topó con Dinobot parado en la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar-señalo Dinobot como un gruñido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una isla aparatada de Ciudad Playa, misma que ahora era solo el hogar de cientos de animales salvajes, pero que en el pasado fue la cede de muchas batallas entre Gemas del Planeta Madre y de la Rebelión, uno de los portales se activó y Dinobot apareció, sujetando a Lapis del brazo, la Gema trataba de liberarse, pero el agarre de Dinobot era sumamente firmo.

-¡Déjame ir!-gritaba Lapis tratando de liberarse, pero Dinobot no la soltaba y comenzó a llevarla arrastrando al interior de la jungla.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta un pequeño arroyo, ahí fue donde Dinobot soltó a Lapis-Mira-dijo señalando al frente.

Lapis miro hacia la dirección que Dinobot le indicaba y lo que vio la dejo maravillada, ahí, bebiendo un poco de agua del arroyo, se encontraba un hermoso ciervo, el cual se deleitaba con el dulce sabor del agua, mismo que se sentía muy bien por su garganta, Lapis miro fijamente al ciervo, realmente era muy bello, el color de su pelo, sus cuernos y ojos, el ciervo estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo agua.

De pronto, un tigre salió de la nada y arremetió contra el ciervo, el cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo y el feroz depredador lo atrapo entre sus poderosas mandíbulas, mordiéndolo en el cuello y matándolo al instante, para luego llevarse arrastrando al interior de la selva y poder devorarlo tranquilamente, Lapis se quedó aterrada y horrorizada ante aquella visión.

-¡Esa es la ley de la selva! ¡Supervivencia del más fuerte! ¡Vivir o ser ultimado!-declaro Dinobot mirando a Lapis fijamente.

La Gema se mostró asustada por las palabras de Dinobot y aquella visión, pero igual lo volteo a ver con firmeza-¡Es diferente, Steven me dijo que los animales lo hacen para sobrevivir!-declaro.

-¿Y qué crees que es la guerra? ¿Un día de campo?-cuestiono Dinobot molesto-¡Ay! ¡La pobrecita quedo atrapada en una guerra, luego en un espejo, una celda y en una fusión inestable, como debió sufrir!-expreso Dinobot de manera sarcástica y algo burlona.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!-bramo Lapis.

Dinobot solo se rio-¡Eres una pobre ingenua! ¿Crees que eso es sufrimiento? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, no sabes de lo que los Vexacon son capaces! ¡Nosotros…ellos, no son una raza conquistadora, VIVEN para la gloria de la conquista! ¡Si la reina se apodera del Cluster y de todos los recursos de la Tierra, entonces tendrá bajo su poder todo lo necesario para ser invencible, no habrá un planeta o galaxia que estén a salvo de su poder, sería el final de todo y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos impedirlo!-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-pregunto Lapis imaginándose la respuesta.

-¡Eres ingenua, pero no estúpida, sabes muy bien a donde quiero llegar!-declaro Dinobot.

-Tienes razón, lo sé y la respuesta es ¡No! ¡No formare parte de las Crystal Gems ni peleare en una guerra que no me interesa!-declaro con firmeza.

Ante aquella negativa de Lapis, Dinobot mostro sus dientes de manera agresiva-¡Entonces no nos sirves de nada!-declaro invocando su espada y preparando el que sería un golpe mortal en Lapis, la Gema miro horrorizada esto.

Dinobot lanzo el golpe contra Lapis y esta solo pudo cerrar los ojos, cubriéndose con sus brazos en espera del golpe, mismo que no llego en ningún momento, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la espada de Dinobot detenida a escasos centímetros de ella, con Dinobot sonriendo de forma extraña.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Lapis, Dinobot alejo su arma de la Gema y la guardo de nuevo-Un verdadero Vexacon no se habría detenido, ahora, lo mejor será que escojas el lugar más indicado para tu estrella-indico Dinobot.

Al escuchar eso, Lapis se enfureció más y miro con furia a Dinobot-¿Crees que por hacer esto voy a aceptar ser una Crystal Gem? ¡Estás loco! ¡No quiero nada que ver con ellas, ni con el Planeta Madre, ni con los Vexacon y mucho menos contigo!-bramo Lapis mirando con furia a Dinobot.

Ante la negativa de Lapis, Dinobot mostro los dientes amenazadoramente y preparo para dar otro golpe contra la Gema, pero en esos momentos alguien más llego-¡Ya basta Dinobot!-indico Garnet apareciendo junto con Steven y Peridot.

-¡Lapis!-grito Steven corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien Steven, gracias por preocuparte por mí-agradeció Lapis sonriéndole.

-Para eso estamos los amigos-aseguro Steven sonriéndole como solo él podía hacerlo.

Peridot estaba muy ocupada mirando a Dinobot con deseos de matarlo, pero Garnet la tranquilizo un poco, acercándose a Dinobot, quien al ver aparecer a la líder del grupo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella en búsqueda de apoyo por la situación tan tensa con Lapis.

-¿No piensas decirle nada?-pregunto señalando a Lapis con enojo.

Por toda respuesta, Garnet miro a Lapis y Steven se quedó preocupado-Por supuesto que sí-Garnet se acercó a Lapis-lamento mucho todo lo que sufriste y que no te hayamos dado una oportunidad, realmente fue un error estúpido de nuestra parte dejarte atrapada en ese horrible espejo todos estos años, debimos ser más como Steven y como Rose-señalo Garnet con sinceridad.

Lapis se había esperado muchas cosas de Garnet, pero nunca se vio venir eso, que la fusión le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, aunque debía admitir que tampoco se lo imagino de Peridot y esta última hizo todo lo posible por ganarse el perdón, simpatía y amistad de Lazuli, pero Dinobot bramo con furia.

-¡Sentimentalismos! ¡Mientras más tiempo paso con ustedes, menos puedo entender como han sobrevivido por más de 5000 años!-bramo furioso.

-Eso es algo que irás aprendiendo con el tiempo-aseguro Garnet sonriéndole de manera tranquila.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot solo gruño más y se dio la vuelta-¡Se acabó, me marcho de aquí ahora mismo, que esta inútil haga lo que quiera, en este planeta su poder es ilimitado y no lo va a usar, que enorme desperdicio!-bramo Dinobot retirándose y dejando a Lapis lastimada ante aquellas palabras tan duras y crueles.

-Ignóralo Lapis, tiene cerebro de dinosaurio-dijo Peridot tratando de consolarla.

-Lo que Dinobot dijo fue muy cruel-señalo Steven mirando al guerrero retirarse.

-Dinobot tiene su modo de hacer las cosas, solo hay que tenerle paciencia, del mismo modo que la tuvimos con Peridot-señalo Garnet sonriendo divertida, para luego volver a ponerse seria y mirar a Lapis-escucha Lapis, sé que te hicimos mucho daño y esa no fue nuestra intención, pero la guerra deja enseñanzas buenas y malas, sé que eso no justifica nuestra acción y también sé que no puedo pedirte que te nos unas después de lo que te hicimos, pero en serio nos serviría mucho tu ayuda, ya lo demostraste por el modo en que nos salvaste de Jasper-.

-Lapis, nosotros te necesitamos, sin ti los Vexacon destruirán la Tierra-dijo Steven mirando a Lapis con suplica.

Lapis miro a su amigo y luego a Garnet, realmente no sabía qué hacer, tenía su cabeza hecha un lío y eso era algo que no toleraba, por un lado estaba el hecho de que debía proteger la Tierra, su nuevo hogar y a su gran amigo, pero por el otro estaba el hecho de tener que estar con las mismas Gemas que la dejaron prisionera por tanto tiempo y la usaron sin compasión alguna.

-Yo…lo siento Steven…pero…no puedo-dijo desviando la mirada de Steven, pues no quería ver su gesto decepcionado, aunque eso era lo último que Steven pensaba, ya que en parte lo comprendía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y aun molesto por como resultaron las cosas, Dinobot se dirigía hacia el portal, gruñendo por debajo y diciendo todo tipo de cosas, definitivamente las Crystal Gems eran demasiado nobles, buenas y tontas, de seguir siento tan sentimentales, como las llamo, entonces ese planeta pronto caería en poder de los Vexacon y hablando de ellos…

Un disparo salió de la nada y lo derribo, fue cuando Yogos y Acturus hicieron acto de aparición-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, el ex camarada Dinobot!-declaro Yogos con su acento ruso.

-¡Este parece ser nuestro día de suerte compañero, podremos ponerle fin a este miserable traidor!-declaro Acturus riéndose.

Dinobot se incorporó y miro a ambos Generales con una sonrisa-Acaban de alegrarme el día par de tontos-declaro invocando su espada, para lanzarse a la batalla.

Yogos invoco su lanza y Acturus un bastón metálico, ambos contraatacaron al feroz guerrero, que demostraba ser capaz de lidiar con ambos generales sin muchos problemas, aunque estos dos también eran guerreros sumamente poderosos y hábiles, por lo que Dinobot se andaba con cuidado.

-¡Vas a pagar caro por tu traición!-bramo Yogos con acento alemán.

-¡Eso está por verse!-declaro Dinobot dándole una patada a Yogos, para luego sujetar a Acturus del rostro y lanzarlo contra Yogos, ambos generales rodaron por el suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Eso no dolió!-declaro Acturus.

-¡Pues entonces es una suerte que tenga más!-declaro Dinobot disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, dándoles directamente y derribándolos-¿Qué tal eso?-pregunto sonriendo.

-De acuerdo…eso si dolió un poco-reconoció Acturus.

Dinobot comenzó a acercarse a ambos peligrosamente, al tiempo que levantaba su espada-¡Me conocen perfectamente y saben que yo no me detengo sino hasta acabar con mis enemigos!-.

Ante esa amenaza, Yogos comenzó a reírse de forma divertida y algo extraña, captando la atención de Dinobot-Por suerte no vinimos solos ¡Ahora!-.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse en dirección de Dinobot, al tiempo que una aleta dorsal emergía de la tierra misma, antes de que Dinobot pudiera reaccionar, fue sujetado de la cintura por un tercer Vexacon, este tenía forma de un enorme tiburón de color negro, con brazos que terminaban en peligrosas guadañas, sus filosos dientes sujetaron a Dinobot con firmeza y comenzó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro, sus ojos eran blancos y aunque carecía de piernas, era capaz de moverse por tierra usando su poderosa cola.

Con un potente movimiento, aquel Vexacon estrello a Dinobot contra una pared rocosa, quedando tendido en el suelo-Bien hecho camarada Megalador-felicito Yogos.

-Fue todo un placer para mí general, especialmente tratándose de este traidor-señalo Megalador.

Dinobot se levantó como pudo, ya que su cintura estaba algo dañada, pero ni así estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar-¡Aun no me han vencido!-expreso con voz algo débil.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!-sentencio Yogos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los estruendos de la batalla llegaron hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el resto del grupo-¡Es Dinobot! ¡Debe estar en problemas!-exclamo Garnet al ver que el estruendo venía del camino que Dinobot tomo.

Al escuchar eso, Steven miro a Lapis con suplica, pero la Gema simplemente desvió la mirada de su amigo, antes de que Steven pudiera decir algo, Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro-Lapis tomo su decisión, ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a Dinobot ¡Andando!-indico Garnet comenzando a correr en dirección de la batalla.

Steven y Peridot miraron una vez más a Lapis, quien ahora les estaba dando la espalda, señal de que realmente no tenía intención alguna de ir a ayudar, con tristeza, ambos decidieron acatar la orden de Garnet y dirigirse a socorrer a Dinobot, dejando a una muy pensativa y conflictiva Lapis detrás de ellos, pues la Gema no sabía que debía hacer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dinobot rodo por el suelo tras recibir un nuevo ataque de parte de los 3 guerreros Vexacon, pero aun así se levantó de nuevo dispuesto a luchar, Megalador abrió sus fauces y disparo un par de misiles contra Dinobot, mismos que el guerrero destruyo con un disparo de sus ojos, pero no logro evitar el ataque combinado de Yogos y Acturus.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-declaro Yogos riéndose.

-¡Creo que será nuestro más grande momento de gloria!-declaro Acturus sin parar de reírse ni de saltar.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-declaro Garnet apareciendo junto con Peridot y Steven, este último invocando su escudo, mientras que Peridot se mantenía detrás, realmente era algo molesto no contar con armas-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Garnet mirando a Dinobot.

-Solo necesito entrar en modo reparación y estaré de pie-aseguro Dinobot recargado en el suelo.

Yogos y Acturus solo se rieron al ver a las Gems aparecer-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Realmente piensas que podrás detenernos con tus patéticos compañeros? ¡Esa Peridot y ese hibrido no son rivales para nosotros!-declaro Yogos riéndose malignamente.

Pero antes de que la batalla comenzara, dos brazos hechos de agua salieron de la nada, sujetando a ambos Generales, levantándolos en el aire y estrellándolos uno contra el otro-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Acturus antes de ser chocado de nuevo contra Yogos.

Aquellas manos lanzaron a ambos generales por los cielos, lejos del lugar, dejando solo a Megalador, el cual gruño y comenzó a buscar al responsable de eso, fue cuando Lapis descendió hasta el suelo, encarando a Megalador con desafío, hecho que sorprendió a Dinobot, mientras que Steven y Peridot sonrían llenos de alegría, Garnet solo puso una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-¡Lapis!-grito Steven contento.

-¿Una Lazuli? Ya veo, he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes-señalo Megalador-tienen la habilidad de controlar el agua, por eso es que esas manos acuáticas salieron de la nada-.

-Es una suerte que el portal al que se dirigía Dinobot este cerca del mar-dijo Lapis-yo me encargare de esto, ustedes no se metan en esto-pidió Lapis sin voltear a verlos.

-¡Pero Lapis…!-Steven quiso protestar, pero Peridot lo detuvo.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacerle caso, Steven, después de todo, tiene esa mirada asesina en el rostro-señalo Peridot un poco asustada por la mirada de Lapis.

Steven quiso volver a protestar, pero esta vez fue Garnet quien intervino-No te preocupes Steven, Lapis puede con esto sola-aseguro sonriendo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Esa Gema ni siquiera está interesada en pelear! ¿Cómo podría con un comandante Vexacon sola?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-Solo porque no quería ayudar en un principio no significa que no sea alguien sumamente poderosa-señalo Garnet cruzándose de brazos.

Lapis y Megalador quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, fue cuando el comandante se rio de manera cruel y burlona-¡Esto debe ser un chiste, según nuestras investigaciones fuiste atrapada en un espejo, en una celda y una fusión inestable, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que yo me asegurare de que no quedes encerrada, sino destruida!-sentencio Megalador.

Lapis apretó sus puños y encaro a Megalador de nuevo-No voy a permitir que sigan usándome ni que invadan mi nuevo hogar-aseguro como una sentencia.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-0f4m1CjsS4)**

 **Esta es Lapis  
Del espejo  
Y nunca obedeceré a los tiburones como tu  
Porque yo soy más fuerte  
Y todo en mi dice "no la dejes"  
Todo tu mando ya me hartó  
Ven a mí, vulgar y gran perdedor  
Vamos, solo tú y yo.  
Vamos, la hora llegó**

Al escuchar ese desafío, Megalador se abalanzo contra Lapis y trato de golpearla con sus guadañas, pero Lapis invoco sus alas y esquivo los ataques elevándose en el aire, para luego comenzar a volar alrededor de Megalador, provocándolo y haciendo que la siguiera, tal como quería que ocurriera.

 **Ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes  
¿No ves que mi fuerza ha hecho historia antes?  
Puedo ver como detestas mi coraje  
Pero creo que es porque eres cobarde.**

 **Tu nunca lograras lo que hacen juntas  
Porque ambas trabajan como una  
Y si me rompes vuelvo a ser la misma  
Nunca serás una hermana mía.**

Lapis dirigió su vista hacia Garnet, recordando que ella era el resultado de una fusión mucho más especial de lo que el Planeta Madre conocía, aunque aún no la consideraba una aliada y mucho menos una amiga, debía reconocer que el sentimiento que unía a Zafiro y a Rubí era sumamente poderoso.

 **Soy hecha de valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor.**

Lapis llevo a Megalador hasta el mar, al ver esto, el maligno comandante sonrió-¡Eres una tonta si piensas que esto te va a ayudar, porque no eres la única que se hace más poderosa con el poder del océano!-declaro lanzándose contra Lapis, embistiéndola con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran al océano.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Steven y Peridot ante eso, mientras Garnet sostenía a Dinobot.

 **Esto ya acabó  
Mi ofrenda de paz  
Si crees que puedes escaparte, piénsalo una vez más  
Invades los castillos  
Y no piensas terminar  
Por el mundo y mi amigo  
No pienso dejarte ya.**

 **Ven y trata de golpearme nuevamente  
El ave fuera de jaulas es estable  
Piensas que me tienes bajo tu gran sombra  
Pero en tu cárcel no habrá derrota**

Megalador se abalanzo contra Lapis de nuevo, en el agua era sumamente rápido, pero Lapis solo lo estaba probando y logro quitarse del camino a tiempo, Megalador logro darle un golpe con su cola en el rostro, para luego seguir girando alrededor de Lapis, quien ya lo tenía bien ubicado.

Cuando Megalador se lanzó de nuevo contra ella abriendo sus poderosas fauces, disponiéndose a morderla y partirla en dos, Lapis reacciono y atrapo a Megalador en un remolino de agua, el Vexacon quedo inmovilizado, fue cuando Lapis lanzo el remolino hacia la superficie.

 **Y esto que haré es por mucho más  
Siempre luche por mi libertad  
Tengo la furia, no la paciencia, soy la musa en gema.**

 **Soy hecha de valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor.**

Megalador salió disparado del agua como un torpedo, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a todos, especialmente cuando Peridot hizo uso de sus poderes de metal, logrando sostenerlo en el aire, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que había detenido a un Vexacon con sus poderes.

-¡Sostenlo ahí Peridot!-indico Garnet dando un salto y lanzándose contra Megalador, golpeándolo con fuerza por un costado, partiéndolo a la mitad y dando fin a este nuevo enemigo.

 **Es más fuerte que tú  
Valor,  
Valor,  
Valor.**

 **Es más fuerte que tú.**

-¡Eso!-grito Steven sonriendo emocionada, Dinobot también sonrió levemente, aunque aún no estaba del todo reparado, fue cuando Lapis emergió del océano, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Peridot y Steven-¡Lapis! ¡Eso fue genial!-grito Steven sonriendo.

-Gracias Steven-dijo Lapis sonriendo.

-Realmente fue un buen trabajo de equipo, tú lo cansas, yo lo paralizo y Garnet lo destruye-dijo Peridot sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste bien-felicito Garnet sonriéndole a Lapis, quien solo la miro fijamente-y espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos por el daño que te hice-.

-Si fui capaz de perdonar a Peridot, creo que podré ser capaz de perdonarlas a ustedes-señalo Lapis.

-¡Bien dicho! Espera ¿Qué?-pregunto Peridot cuando capto las palabras de Lapis.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-pregunto Steven mirando a Lapis con ojos de estrella-¡Eres una Crystal Gem!-declaro abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ya era hora-gruño Dinobot levantándose, cuando sintió la mirada de todos, el guerrero miro a Lapis-yo…no soy bueno disculpándome…ni dando las gracias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

-Oh bueno, eso me sonó a una disculpa-dijo Steven sonriendo nervioso.

-Por ahora volvamos al templo, Perla ya terminó de reprogramar las esferas, pero necesita que Peridot revise algunas cosas antes de poder ponerlas en funcionamiento-indico Garnet y Peridot asintió.

Lapis solo suspiro y miro hacia el océano, pensando en que mientras peleaba contra Megalador olvido por completo su miedo hacia el mismo, especialmente después de todo lo que soporto al estar fusionada en Jaspe, luego miro hacia el grupo, fijando su atención en Steven y Peridot, tal vez ser una Crystal Gem no sería tan malo, pensó antes de seguirlos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como acaban de ver, Lapis ha decidido ser una Crystal Gem, aunque el método en que Dinobot la quiso convencer no fue el más…indicado, ahora ya sabe que no puede mantenerse fuera de esta guerra, especialmente por lo que se viene.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes le debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, YO PIENSO QUE ZAMASU NO ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL PIENSA, CREO QUE GOKU, VEGETA Y TRUNKS PODRIAN VENCERLO SIN PROBLEMA, LA UNICA VENTAJA QUE TIENE EN EL FUTURO ES QUE CONSIGUIO LA INMORTALIDAD, YA QUE LEI SU BIOGRAFIA Y AL PARECER TIENE EL MISMO NIVEL QUE KIBITO, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ES INFERIOR A LOS 3 GUERREROS Z, SI BLACK LO TRAICIONARA, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ZAMASU SE ARREPENTIRIA DE TODO, ES MI OPINION ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no tengo idea de cómo sería eso, ya que la única fusión que he visto de Steven con una Gema es la de Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _apenas llevas una falta, se necesitan 7 para que elimine a un OC, así que tranquilízate, por ahora Lapis ya ha aceptado ser parte del equipo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _descuida, lo entiendo, por el momento Lapis ya ha aceptado ser parte del grupo como Crystal Gem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _si así le fue con Bills, no quiero ni imaginarme como le habría ido con Zeno Sama, además, el tipo no parece darse cuenta que con su actitud está comportándose más como un humano que como un dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de eso puedes estar segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _a los villanos que cree, después de todo, además de Drago, fueron de los que más gustaron al público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _ese comandante era más un científico que un guerrero y ahora acabas de ver a uno que era un guerrero, mismo que dejo herido a Dinobot, por fortuna, Lapis logro vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Lapis ha decidido ser una Crystal Gem por Steven y Peridot, aunque realmente Dinobot fue algo duro al tratar de mostrarle su punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como acabas de ver no fue así, el comandante que ataco a Dinobot lo dejo herido y si no fuera por Lapis quizás los demás habrían resultado gravemente lastimados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Dinobot fue bastante severo tratando de mostrarle su punto, aunque pudo ser menos cruel al mencionar todo el dolor pasado de Lapis y tratar de eliminarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Toaneo07:** _¿Cómo olvidarte? Especialmente cuando fuiste uno de los muchos autores que dejaron tantas grandes obras inconclusas y gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, aunque DB no se quedaba corto con las partes conmovedoras, empezaron a decaer después de la saga de Freezer, ya que siempre que mataban a alguien la solución era resucitarlos con las Esferas, antes las muertes en DB realmente eran tristes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarlo más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _por el momento el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado y no puedo meterme en blogs, especialmente ahora que despidieron a un empleado porque lo cacharon robando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ok, gracias por la recomendación, veré que tal esta, ya que muchos raps son geniales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora acabas de ver otro combate contra otros de los Comandantes Vexacon, mismo que demostró ser más feroz que el anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _finalmente decidió ayudar, realmente la dureza de las palabras de Dinobot, así como la disculpa de Garnet y la súplica de sus dos amigos ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Arturina es bastante peculiar, ya que ella tiene la mente de una niña, pero eso no la hace menos peligrosa que su hermana mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente, aunque debo admitir que se me ocurrió un destino que puede ser peor que la muerte, al menos para él y es que le quitaran su título de dios, sus poderes e inmortalidad, dejándolo vivir como lo que más odia, un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _veré que hacer al respecto y una nueva batalla comenzó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _esa anciana debe tener nervios de acero como para mostrarse tan tranquila en momentos tan críticos, con Zamasu yo creo que hay algo peor que la muerte, si Zeno Sama es la fuerza más poderosa, entonces no creo que no exista la posibilidad de que no solo destruya, sino que además convierta a un dios en un simple mortal y si Zamasu odia tanto a los humanos, entonces un castigo que realmente lo desgarraría sería que lo convirtieran en uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste cual fue su método para tratar de convencer a Lapis de que era necesario que se uniera, recordándole todo lo que sufrió y luego tratando de vaporizarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente, aunque el método que uso para hacérselo ver no fue el más indicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mana, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Ultimatespartan98, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Toaneo07, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, E.I. Lara, Whitekiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, Razor Edge, Iron Mario, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. El viejo discipulo

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo y de la aparición del primer OC de la historia, mismo que pondrá en serios aprietos al grupo, especialmente cuando estos tienen una misión por cumplir, pues no deben olvidar que aunque los Vexacon son la nueva gran amenaza, también hay una más en la Tierra que no deben descartar, pues las Gemas Corruptas aun andan suelta por todo el mundo causando un sinfín de estragos, así que ahora las Gems deberán enfrentarse a los feroces Vexacon y a las temibles Gemas Corruptas, al menos, a aquellas que en definitiva son sumamente peligrosas y agresivas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 El viejo discípulo.**

Las Gemas se encontraban reunidas en el Granero, finalmente estaban listas para probar las modificaciones que Perla y Peridot le hicieron a las esferas Vexacon que Dinobot les había entregado, aunque en todo momento se mantenían en guardia por cualquier posible y desagradable sorpresa.

-Muy bien, es hora de probarlas ¿estas lista Peridot?-pregunto Perla.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Peridot sonriendo.

Las demás solo observaban a la distancia de brazos cruzados, Dinobot tenía sus dudas sobre los conocimientos y habilidades científicas de Perla, después de todo, todas las Perlas que conoció en el pasado lo único que hacían era lucir bien, pasearse por ahí y llorar cada vez que las emboscaban o atacaban, una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro al recordar eso, tal vez nunca mato a una Perla porque no sería honorable, pero siempre le divirtió en drama que hacían cuando aparecía, era un tipo de entretenimiento extra en la batalla.

-Prepárate Steven, si algo sale mal tienes que activar tu campo de fuerza de inmediato-indico Perla.

-¡Entendido!-declaro Steven haciendo un saludo militar.

Perla y Peridot se alejaron un poco para poder probar la esfera, le habían hecho algunos cambios para poder activarlo con un control remoto y en cuanto estuvieron a distancia segura lo activaron, el resultado fue favorable y el Granero se vio envuelto en un capo de fuerza protector, mismo que ningún miembro del ejército Vexacon podría cruzar, ahora podrían hacer lo mismo con el Templo.

-Buen trabajo ambas-felicito Garnet sonriéndole.

-¡Oh si, otro logro de las nerds!-declaro Amatista riéndose divertida, Lapis solo levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras que Steven sonreía con ojos de estrellas.

-Gracias, realmente lo conseguimos y no fue tarea fácil…-comenzó Perla.

-¡Porque la tecnología de los Vexacon es increíblemente avanzada, pero eso no es nada para las Gemas más brillantes de todo el universo!-finalizo Peridot alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¿Por eso les tomo casi dos semanas conseguir que funcionaran?-pregunto Dinobot de forma sarcástica, ya que sus palabras eran ciertas, duraron mucho tiempo en modificarlas y por alguna razón, los Vexacon no habían atacado en ese tiempo, Dinobot sospechaba que era porque estaban tramando un gran golpe.

-¡Tal vez nos tardamos porque tú los dañaste con esas manos torpes que cargas!-grito Peridot con enfado.

-No es el momento para comenzar otra de sus peleas-intervino Garnet deteniendo a Dinobot antes de que respondiera-tenemos trabajo que hacer, recuerden que no solo tenemos que lidiar con los Vexacon, hay otros problemas que debemos resolver y es hora de ir a la misión que hemos pospuesto por mucho tiempo-indico Garnet y el equipo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Las princesas se encontraban en la cabina principal de su nave, cada una sentada en su respectivo trono, Tenaya parecía estar esperando algo o a alguien, mientras que Arturina se entretenía jugando un videojuego que "consiguió" de una tienda de juegos de la Tierra después de haber destruido la entrada principal, asustado a la gente, entre otras cosas.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre que aparenta los 23 años con una armadura plateada con capucha roja que siempre le cubre la cabeza ojos rojos sus manos son más grandes que las de un humano corriente con apariencia de guanteletes y una enorme espada en su espalda ingreso al lugar.

-Arathron, sé bienvenido al Destruction-saludo Tenaya.

El aludido dio un paso al frente e hizo una leve reverencia ante las princesas-No me gusta que me llamen sin motivo y lo saben majestades, especialmente cuando estoy ocupado en una misión sumamente importante para su madre, la Reina Xanadu-.

-Lo que sea que mi madre te haya enviado a buscar puede esperar, tenemos una misión mucho más importante para ti-señalo Tenaya.

Arathron sonrió con sarcasmo-Por supuesto y estoy seguro que la reina pensara lo mismo, que su misión es más importante que buscar el objeto más poderoso del universo, mismo que le entregara el control absoluto sobre todo lo que existe-señalo con sarcasmo.

-Dinobot-revelo Tenaya captando la total atención de Arathron-se alió con Gemas del Planeta Madre y ahora está impidiéndonos completar nuestra misión-.

-Él pudo haber traicionado a la reina, pero jamás se aliaria a esas inútiles Diamantes-señalo Arathron.

-No he terminado, no está con las Diamantes, sino con un grupo de Gemas que se rebelaron al Planeta Madre y a las Diamantes, por lo que sabemos protegen a la Tierra, ya han destruido a dos Comandantes Vexacon y si esto sigue así mi madre podría perder la paciencia, además, no tengo que recordarte porque motivo la Tierra es un planeta tan valioso-señalo Tenaya.

Arathron gruño ante eso, para luego ver a Arturina, quien seguía entretenida con su videojuego-Bien, entonces iré y me encargare de él de una vez por todas-.

-Eso sería bueno, pero hay otra cosa, desde que llegamos a la Tierra nuestros sensores han detectado algo sumamente extraño, un tipo de energía de Gema sumamente diferente, al principio pensamos que era la energía que emitía el Cluster, pero después de que Gia investigo a fondo descubrió que era otra cosa más extraña, algo fuera de lo común y que nunca antes se había visto, averigua que es y tráeme el reporte en cuanto puedas-indico Tenaya.

-Como quiera-dijo Arathron dándose la vuelta y retirándose para viajar a la Tierra a cumplir con esa misión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Casi al otro lado del mundo, en una zona pantanosa, las Crystal Gems hicieron acto de aparición por medio del portal, incluso Lapis había accedido ir a esa misión por petición de Steven, después de todo, ahora que oficialmente era una Crystal Gem (en cierto modo), debía ir a las misiones.

-Muy bien Gems, ya saben cuál es nuestra misión, tenemos que encontrar a la Gema Corrupta que está causando destrozos en esta parte del mundo-indico Garnet, cuando Steven capto su atención con unos ojitos tristes-y tratar de curarla-agrego sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es una Gema Corrupta?-pregunto Lapis cruzada de brazos.

-Créeme Lapis, sabrás la respuesta a eso cuando la veas-indico Peridot recordando su primera misión cazando una Gema Corrupta y lo difícil que había resultado para ella.

 **(Nota: no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero ese episodio me recordó buenos tiempos, cuando disfrutaba ver como sufría el Coyote, Silvestre, Elmer y Sam Bigotes tratando de atrapar a Bugs Bunny, Piolín y al Correcaminos)**

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!-bramo Dinobot-¡Tenemos problemas más serios de los cuales preocuparnos! ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Los Vexacon son un problema grande, pero también las Gemas Corruptas, por eso debemos detener a ambos, por el momento nos dividiremos en equipos para buscarla, Lapis y Amatista vengan conmigo, Peridot, Perla, Steven y Dinobot tomen el otro camino-indico Garnet.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ese tonto?-cuestiono Peridot señalando a Dinobot con enfado.

-¡A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de ir con una bailarina de cuarta y una enana cobarde!-replico Dinobot.

-¿Ni aunque seas el líder de ese grupo?-pregunto Garnet con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot miro a Garnet fijamente-Eso si me agrada, pero igual me desagrada los miembros que me diste-.

Por su parte, Perla se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de Garnet y no tardo en replicar, al igual que Peridot, aunque esta última solo hacía un berrinche de niña chiquita, hecho que divirtió un poco a Garnet, Amatista estallo en carcajadas y Lapis solo sonrió levemente.

-¡Garnet! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡No puedes pretender que obedezcamos a este…tipo!-exclamo Perla.

Por toda respuesta, Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro a Perla-Necesitan aprender a confiar uno en el otro y no solo me refiero a que ustedes confíen en Dinobot, sino que él también confíe en ustedes-indico Garnet-Steven, asegúrate de que se lleven bien-le dijo Garnet a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Steven.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras separarse en los dos grupos, con Dinobot guiando el de Perla, Peridot y Steven, este último caminando al lado de Dinobot, mientras las dos Gemas lo hacían un poco por detrás para poder vigilar al Vexacon y que no intentara nada en ningún momento, Dinobot retiro algunas ramas del lugar y siguieron la marcha.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer esto! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Garnet cuando lo puso a cargo?-cuestiono Peridot revolviéndose el cabello con frustración.

-Sé que Garnet hace cosas que no entendemos, pero poner a Dinobot al mando es algo…extraño y extremo-dijo Perla.

-¿Quieren dejar de lloriquear y avanzar más rápido?-bramo Dinobot ya harto de estarlas escuchando quejarse.

-¡No te atrevas a darnos ordenes! ¡No tenemos que obedecerte!-acuso Peridot con enojo.

-¡Pues según Garnet si deben hacerlo!-contraataco Dinobot.

Al ver que la situación estaba comenzando a ponerse fea, Steven decidió intervenir-Vamos chicos, todos estamos en el mismo bando ¿no podrían tratar de llevarse bien?-pregunto sumamente nervioso.

-¡No te metas Steven!-pidió Perla dando un paso hacia el frente, quedando ante Dinobot-¿Por qué razón Garnet confía tanto en ti? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que confíe con tal facilidad en ti? ¿Cómo te ganaste su confianza tan rápido?-cuestiono entre molesta y frustrada.

-¡Si! ¡Incluso yo con mis grandes habilidades dure mucho tiempo en ganarme la confianza de Garnet! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para conseguirla tan pronto?-intervino Peridot.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Dinobot miro a ambas Gemas con furia-¡Tal vez porque yo no la he engañado para que se fusione conmigo solo para sentirme fuerte, ni tampoco he tratado de contactar a mis antiguos líderes!-declaro Dinobot como una sentencia.

Ante la respuesta de Dinobot, tanto Peridot como Perla se quedaron congeladas, ninguna se había esperado eso, que Dinobot supiera todo eso, Perla agacho la cabeza avergonzada al recordar ese momento, mientras que Peridot solo se quedaba sin habla ante aquella respuesta, con voz baja, pero tratando de hablar con firmeza, Perla hizo la pregunta que ambas se hacían.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso ella…te lo dijo?-pregunto avergonzada.

-Lo hablamos-reconoció Dinobot pasando en medio de ambas-después de que Steven lo mencionara-agrego sin detenerse.

Al escuchar eso último, tanto Perla como Peridot voltearon a ver a Steven con sorpresa, el chico solo sonrió con nerviosismo al ver las miradas tan penetrantes y algo acusadoras de las dos Gemas, fue cuando Perla tomo la palabra.

-¿Le dijiste?-pregunto Perla.

-Bueno…ahora es parte del equipo y Amatista creyó que sería el mejor método de ayudarlo a integrarse-explico Steven nervioso.

-¿Todo fue idea de Amatista? ¿Pero en que…? ¡Espera! ¿Integrarse? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Perla.

Steven se quedó sin saber que decir, pero al ver que ambas Gemas estaban dolidas porque le conto sobre aquellos momentos decidió ser honesto-Dinobot le contó a Garnet como fue que deserto de los Vexacon, el motivo por el cual traiciono a la reina y quiso unírsenos, Amatista y yo escuchamos todo sin querer, estaba tan decaído en ese momento que quisimos mostrarle que todos cometemos errores, Garnet le conto algunos que cometió, al igual que Amatista y yo-.

-¿Qué fue lo que les conto exactamente para que le contaran sobre nuestros errores?-pregunto Peridot.

-Lo siento Peridot, pero Garnet nos pidió no contar nada de eso, que eso le tocaba hacerlo a Dinobot cuando estuviera listo-explico Steven retomando la caminata.

Perla y Peridot se vieron entre ellas, para luego seguir a los demás, preguntándose que pudo haberles contado Dinobot para que trataran de hacerlo sentir mejor, el motivo por el cual deserto debió ser algo sumamente terrible, algo muy serio debió haberle pasado al temible guerrero.

Dinobot derribo un árbol y rápidamente se ocultó-¡Dinobot!-grito Steven llegando.

Con una gran rapidez, Dinobot sujeto a Steven y le tapó la boca para callarlo-La encontramos-dijo señalando al frente.

Steven dirigió su vista hacia el lugar y efectivamente ahí, golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y golpeándose con todo lo que viera se encontraba la Gema Corrupta, esta parecía un tipo de monstruo del pantano, mezcla de reptil, anfibio e insecto, pues tenía las características de esas 3 especie, iniciando con sus alas de insecto, boca de caimán, cuerpo semejante al de una rana, una larga cola que terminaba con un aguijón y algunas algas cubriendo su cuerpo, sin mostrar sus ojos.

-Definitivamente es la primera vez que veo algo como esto-señalo Dinobot algo perturbado.

-Parece que es la única Gema Corrupta en el área-intervino Perla apareciendo junto con Peridot.

-Muy bien, es hora de capturarla, esto será pan comido-dijo Peridot sonriendo con confianza.

-¿Qué no aprendiste nada de tu última experiencia con Gemas Corruptas?-pregunto Perla mirándola de forma acusadora.

Dinobot solo gruño al escucharlas hablar y miro de nuevo a la Gema, descubriendo que su Gema estaba en el abdomen, cubierta por todas aquellas algas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en un plan para terminar con esa misión.

-Esto es perfecto, ya he localizado su Gema, a esta distancia podré dispararle un rayo y destruirla, de ese modo terminare con su sufrimiento-expreso Dinobot preparándose para poner su plan en acción, pero Steven reacciono rápido.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!-grito alarmado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Dinobot en un gruñido.

-¡Nosotras no destruimos a las Gemas, las capturamos y las encerramos en burbujas especiales, es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que no podemos sanarlas!-explico Perla.

-¿Sanar a esa cosa?-cuestiono Dinobot señalando a la Gema, misma que seguía con sus asuntos.

-Lo siento amigo, pero es así como hacemos las cosas en las Crystal Gems-señalo Peridot.

Dinobot gruño y miro a Steven, el cual le estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorro, provocando que finalmente suspirara con derrota-Bien, lo haremos a su modo ¿Qué tienen en mente para poder conseguir el objetivo sin destruirlo?-.

-Lo que ahora necesitamos es un modo de poder detenerla con rapidez y agilidad, porque si iniciamos una pelea podría ser un gran problema, podríamos provocar que se enfurezca y eso hará que su encapsulamiento sea más difícil, hay que hacerlo sin provocarla en lo más mínimo-dijo Perla pensativa.

Peridot devolvió la vista hacia donde estaba la Gema y abrió mucho sus ojos-Eso…puede ser un problema-dijo señalando al frente, logrando que los demás también voltearan.

Pues la Gema se vio rodeada por varios Vexabots que salieron de la nada, estos rápidamente lanzaron cuerdas eléctricas, atrapando a la Gema por el cuello, los brazos y piernas, provocando que lanzara un rugido de furia y comenzara a luchar por liberarse, su fuerza era abrasadora y consiguió derribar a varios Vexabots, pero aún quedaban varios más.

-¡Esta en problemas! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-grito Steven alarmado.

-¡Steven! ¡Tú y Peridot quédense aquí!-indico Perla invocando su lanza, mientras que Dinobot desenvainaba su espada.

-¡Por fin algo de acción!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla junto con Perla.

Ambos comenzaron a atacar a los Vexabots, quienes tomados por sorpresa fueron derribados, pero mientras unos sostenían a la Gema Corrupta, los demás se abalanzaron contra sus dos oponentes, rápidamente, Perla y Dinobot atacaron, sus armas provocaban que varios pedazos de Vexabots quedaran regados por el suelo.

Perla evadió los disparos de un par de soldados y los decapito, mientras que Dinobot sujetaba a uno de ellos y lo usaba como escudo, para luego dispararles un rayo de sus ojos, derribándolos-¡Bien!-declaro sonriendo.

Steven y Peridot solo podían observar cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, cuando Steven se dio cuenta de algo-¡Dinobot cuidado!-grito con alarma y preocupación, provocando que Dinobot volteara.

Apenas lo hizo, fue derribado por un disparo que vino de la nada, rápidamente se levantó y encaro al responsable del ataque, encontrándose con Arathron, el cual dio un paso al frente, hasta quedar ante Dinobot, quien abrió sus ojos al reconocer al Vexacon.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo-señalo Arathron.

Dinobot gruño y se levantó-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-cuestiono Dinobot molesto.

-Vine aquí por un llamado de las princesas, al parecer todo lo que he escuchado es cierto, mírate, antes fuiste tan glorioso, tan respetado y honrado, ahora no eres más que una paria, una escoria, un traidor al imperio Vexacon, un enemigo de la reina-acuso Arathron.

Por toda respuesta, Dinobot se rio por lo que Arathron le había dicho-Entonces debo estar sumamente feliz, ya que mi intención era molestarla y veo que lo conseguí-dijo burlonamente.

-¿Por qué la traicionaste? ¡Eras el mejor de todos los guerreros Vexacon y traicionaste todo lo que representamos! ¡Todo! ¡Y para colmo terminaste aliándote a estas asquerosas Gemas! ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Estas "asquerosas" Gemas tuvieron el valor de hacer lo que ninguna otra de su mundo se atrevía, oponerse a sus Diamantes y verlas como lo que realmente son, del mismo modo que yo vi a Xanadu! ¡Tú gran y poderosa reina no es más que una sucia embustera, tramposa y sin el más mínimo sentido del honor en todo su repulsivo cuerpo!-.

-¡No pensabas eso hace tiempo, pero ya es hora de hacerte pagar por tu traición!-declaro Arathron desenvainando su espada y lanzándose a la batalla, hecho que Dinobot no tardó en hacer.

Steven y Peridot solo observaban todo sin entender que estaba pasando, Perla estaba muy ocupada lidiando con los Vexabots para notar lo que ocurría, pero una cosa era segura, parecía que Dinobot y aquel "humano" tenían una historia juntos, especialmente por el modo en que peleaban y todo lo que se decían.

-¿Entiendes algo de este Peridot?-pregunto Steven mirando a su amiga.

-Soy científica no vidente Steven-señalo Peridot.

Perla corto la cabeza a otro Vexabot y vio que aún quedaban más, así como también logro darse cuenta de la pelea de Dinobot y de que la Gema Corrupta estaba a punto de perder el control, así que alzando su lanza al cielo disparo unos proyectiles que estallaron como fuegos artificiales, una señal para las demás de su posición.

Los demás Vexabots se abalanzaron contra Perla, mientras otro grupo sujetaba a la Gema Corrupta, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a Perla, Steven apareció e invoco su escudo protector, logrando que rebotaran los disparos contra los Vexabots, destruyendo algunos de ellos.

Fue cuando Peridot uso sus poderes de metal para atraer una de las armas, sonriendo de manera algo maligna-¡Ahora si les llego su creadora!-declaro comenzando a disparar contra los Vexabots, pero como esta era un arma sumamente desconocida no podía controlar los disparos y más de uno estuvieron a punto de golpear a Steven y Perla.

-¡Ten cuidado!-regaño Perla.

-¡Lo siento, aun no controlo esta cosa!-declaro Peridot tratando de controlar el aparato.

Sus disparos golpearon a los Vexabots que sujetaban a la Gema Corrupta, la cual lanzo un rugido de alivio y emprendió la huida-¡No debe escapar!-grito Perla.

-¿Pero qué hay de Dinobot?-pregunto Steven señalando a su amigo, el cual estaba peleando aun con Arathron.

Perla miro como iba la batalla entre esos dos y opto por ayudarlo, después de todo, aunque Dinobot no le agradara mucho, ahora era su aliado, por lo que apoyada por Peridot y Steven se abalanzaron contra el malvado Vexacon, el cual seguía peleando con Dinobot.

-¡Tal parece que el alumno supero al maestro!-declaro Arathron comenzando a dominar a Dinobot.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-declaro Dinobot sin darse por vencido.

Fue cuando Perla apareció dando un salto y pateando a Arathron, provocando que este rodara por el suelo, pero se levantara rápidamente, viendo sorprendido a quien lo había atacado-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Una Perla acaba de atacarme?-exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido.

-¡En este planeta no hay Perlas como las que conoces!-aseguro Perla apuntándole con su lanza, fue cuando Peridot y Steven se unieron.

Arathron retrocedió un poco al verse superado, pero no tardo en sonreír-Ni crean que solo porque son más que yo me han vencido, aun tengo un truco bajo la manga, prepárense-sentencio preparando su jugada.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un látigo salió de la nada, sujetándolo del brazo derecho y jalándolo hacia donde estaba Amatista con una gran sonrisa, siendo recibido por un golpe de parte de Garnet, Arathron se estrelló contra algunas rocas y cuando se levantó, fue recibido por una lluvia de agujas de agua.

Cuando este ataque ceso, pudo ver quien lo había atacado, quedando ante Garnet, Lapis y Amatista de un lado, Dinobot, Perla, Peridot y Steven de otro lado, todos viéndolo fijamente y en posición de guardia, Arathron gruño un poco al ver que estaba superado en número.

-¡Tal parece que estas en desventaja numérica!-señalo Dinobot.

-Por ahora, pero esto está lejos de terminar-sentencio Arathron disparando un rayo contra el suelo y levantando una cortina de humo, desapareciendo tras ella.

-¡Se fue!-exclamo Lapis al ver que su enemigo ya no estaba.

-¿Quién era ese? Parecía un humano, pero…tenía habilidades de un Vexacon-dijo Perla confundida.

-Ese es Arathron, un Cyborg creado por el ejército Vexacon, aunque la Reina odia la vida orgánica, ella le encuentra un enorme potencial, mismo que puede usar contra sus enemigos-explico Dinobot.

-Ya veo-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos-eso significa que el ejército Vexacon posee más que armamento poderoso, por ahora no nos preocuparemos de eso ¿Dónde está la Gema Corrupta?-pregunto viendo al equipo.

-Se fue en medio de la batalla, pero no se preocupen, la capturaremos pronto, especialmente con esta preciosidad en mis manos-dijo Peridot sonriendo como si acabara de recibir el más grande regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos.

-Yo no tocaría eso si fuera…-Dinobot no pudo terminar, porque Peridot toco un interruptor que no debía y el disparo que lanzo fue tan potente que dejo un hueco en varios árboles a kilómetros a la redonda, por suerte no le dio a ninguno de ellos-¡Ten más cuidado enana! ¡Pudiste habernos destruido a todos!-.

-¡Al menos pudo haberte dado a ti!-grito Peridot comenzando otra de sus peleas, provocando que los demás se encogieran en hombros resignados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, la Gema Corrupta se encontraba caminando por un claro, después de haberse alejado más de la zona pantanosa, realmente tuvo que ampliar sus territorios después de esa experiencia, ya se disponía a descansar un poco, cuando de pronto, una red eléctrica salió de la nada, atrapándola e inmovilizándola, la Gema trato de luchar y resistirse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el dolor era mucho más intenso y peor.

Fue cuando varios Vexabots salieron y comenzaron a rodearla, apuntándole con sus armas y Arathron hizo acto de aparición detrás de ellos, viendo fijamente a la Gema, la cual no dejaba de luchar en ningún momento hecho que finalmente lo harto un poco.

-Será mejor que duermas una siesta-señalo antes de darle una patada y noquearla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

La puerta de la cabina principal se abrió y el Comandante hizo acto de aparición, con algunos soldados llevando arrastradas a la Gema Corrupta, la cual aún estaba inconsciente tras recibir la potente patada del maligno comandante, quien finalmente quedo frente a ambas princesas.

-Aquí esta lo que estaban registrando-señalo lanzando a la Gema Corrupta.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto Arturina acercándose a la Gema.

-Es una Gema, pero es diferente a cualquier Gema que hayamos visto antes-señalo Tenaya viéndola detenidamente.

-Los aliados de Dinobot la llamaron "Gema Corrupta", al parecer en la Tierra no solo hay Gemas que usan la fusión del modo en que la Reina siempre ha temido, sino que además hay Gemas…así-señalo Arathron mirando a aquella criatura-aunque no tengo idea de porque motivos les pasa eso-.

-Yo tampoco lo sé-intervino Gia apareciendo-pero me divertiré averiguándolo-sentencio mirando a la Gema con maldad.

Tenaya miraba fijamente a aquella Gema, pensando en que su madre realmente querría saber sobre eso, pero también pensó en otra cosa, una posibilidad mucho más siniestras y divertida, si las Gemas podían fusionarse y dar como resultado a un guerrero más poderoso, tal vez estas Gemas Corruptas tendrían cierto potencial para combinarse con tecnología Vexacon y también…

-Puede ser que nos ayude a infectar a las Gemas de modos muy divertidos-expreso sonriendo con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ya hizo acto de aparición el primer OC y este ha capturado una Gema Corrupta, misma que podría ser usada en los malignos planes de los Vexacon, las Crystal Gems deberán ser muy cuidadosas, pues Gemas Corruptas con Vexacon no son una buena combinación.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de todos mis fics, gracias por ello:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _se unió al equipo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya perdono a todas por todo lo que sufrió, especialmente por el método que empleo Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _lo he pensado, pero en estos momentos tengo otras obras en mente y francamente, ahorita no se me ocurre algo para hacerlo (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ahora ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo, el cual encierra mucho del pasado de Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque Dinobot realmente fue muy duro en su forma de tratar de convencerla, pero al final ella tomo la decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por lo menos ya sabemos que puede ser vencido, ya que su única ventaja es la inmortalidad, pues no tiene el nivel para pelear contra Goku ni Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora que es una Crystal Gem deberá adaptarse a esa nueva vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no por completo, ya que Lapis aún no se siente del todo cómoda con el resto del equipo, pero algo es algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y eso que bien pudo haberla acabado con un golpe de su espada de haber querido, por fortuna no fue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Peridot debería estar agradecida de que Dinobot no estaba cuando se les unió, porque si hubiera visto y escuchado que contacto a Diamante Amarillo no la habría contado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, especialmente si todo lo que dijo Dinobot es cierto, ya que la reina aún tiene muchos secretos ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _que shakesperiano mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _¿de qué hablas? Te recomendé algunas generaciones del Súper Sentai que serían buena idea, respecto a lo que dices, es cierto, Dino Charge es mejor que Megaforce y Samurái, aunque las voces de los monstruos no me gustan mucho y es bueno ver aparecer al que podría ser el gran enemigo, ya sabía que Sledge trabajaba para alguien más, siendo cazarecompensas y constantemente diciendo que lo contrataron era lógico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _me pregunto si esa franquicia algún día tendrá un final o seguirá hasta más allá de los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _gracias por la recomendación, por ahora las Crystal Gems tienen una nueva preocupación, Gemas Corruptas en manos de Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues el propio Wiss ha dicho que no hay nadie que esté por encima de él, que él es el señor de todo, el equivalente a Dios, quizás se entera de las cosas, pero no interfiere por los mismos motivos que no hizo nada cuando vio el torneo de Bills y Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _no me sorprendería si Black lo llegara a intentar, eso realmente dejaría sorprendido a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese puede ser uno de sus posibles finales, otro quizás tenga que ver con los niños que Mai cuida, que ellos en su inocencia y sonrisas provoquen que Zamasu se dé cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y eso haga que viva atormentado para siempre, aunque este último lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente ambos se necesitan…aun, pero no creo que Black sea de los que les guste estar siempre bajo la sombra de alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _habrá otras fusiones, pero más adelante, respecto a una batalla entre ellos, creo que estamos hablando también de una pelea de Goku vs Superman, creo que ambos tienen iguales posibilidades de ganar, pero desconozco si Black tiene el mismo interés de Goku por entrenar y perfeccionarse o simplemente depende demasiado del poder que tiene ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo creo que solo porque Zeno Sama no pelee no significa que no sabe cómo hacerlo, además, si es tan temido debe ser por algo, quizás él creo todos los Anillos del Tiempo y también las Súper Dragón Ball, y si no interfiere tal vez se deba a algo similar a lo que paso en el torneo de Bills y Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Dinobot es un guerrero brillante, cuando se trata de la batalla, pero fuera de eso tiene sus propias formas de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues así le decía Peridot también ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _aunque solo se unió por Steven, ya que ella aun no perdona del todo a las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y ahora las Gems han tenido su encuentro con una Gema Corrupta, misma que ha caído en manos de los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mana, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, E.I. Lara, WhiteKiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, Razor Edge, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Guerra interna

_**Es el momento de que comencemos con un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los Vexacon tienen a una Gema Corrupta en su poder pueden usarla para muchas cosas, una de ellas será para poder llevar a cabo una venganza de Tenaya sobre Garnet, aunque las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y eso es algo que ambos bandos están a punto de ver, así como también se sabrá un poco del pasado de los Vexacon, por el momento no les adelanto más, mejor disfrutemos del capítulo y ya conocen como es esta rutina, nos vemos al final del mismo, antes de que se me olvide, quizás para "Hijas de la Noche" no ponga biografías, sino Tráilers e información que creo les será de más ayuda, pero será más adelante.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Guerra interna.**

 **Granero**

Las Gemas se encontraban reunidas en el hogar de Lapis y Peridot, junto con Connie y el León, ya que Steven pensó que esa sería una buena idea para unirse más como equipo, especialmente ahora que tenían un nuevo miembro con ellos, así como también el hecho de que Lapis ahora aceptaba ser una Crystal Gem.

Ahora Peridot estaba dando una clase sobre las cosas que había aprendido en su tiempo en la Tierra, sobre los pequeños y fascinantes insectos que habitaban en todo el mundo, como estos tenían cualidades diferentes, así como también las distintas evoluciones por las que pasaban algunos de ellos, como la oruga que pasaba a un capullo y luego se convertía en mariposa.

Luego paso a la parte de ayudar a Dinobot a explicar cómo funcionaban los seres humanos, usando a Steven como ejemplo y señalando las mismas "rarezas" que le señalo a Amatista cuando apenas se estaba integrando al equipo, hecho que provoco que Amatista estallara en risas de nuevo, mientras que Steven agachaba la cabeza avergonzado y sonrojado, especialmente porque Connie también estaba ahí.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Dinobot-escucha Garnet, acepto que tú eres una líder sabia, inteligente y mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no logro entender en que nos puede ayudar todo esto-.

-Tienes que aprender un poco más sobre la Tierra, después de todo, ahora es tu hogar y debes conocerlo a fondo, del mismo modo en que todas nosotros lo hicimos-explico Garnet.

-Pero todo lo que ha dicho esa enana cobarde no son más que estupideces-.

-¿Estupideces? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que son estupideces!-bramo Peridot mirando con furia a Dinobot y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Vamos, vamos chicos, estamos pasándola muy bien juntos ¿no creen que es mejor divertirnos un poco en vez de pelear?-pregunto Steven interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Lo que tú ignoras hibrido es que para Dinobot las peleas son algo muy divertido-dijo una voz captando la atención de todos, al voltear se toparon con Gia-que gusto que se encuentren fuera de su refugio, de ese modo será fácil acabar con ustedes ¡Vexabots!-invoco Gia llamando a un grupo de sus letales soldados.

Los Vexabots aparecieron y se lanzaron a la batalla, rápidamente, las Gems se lanzaron a la batalla, incluso Steven y Connie, quienes corrieron tomados de la mano y se fusionaron en Stevonnie, dándole una poderosa patada a dos Vexabots y derribándolos, pero aun había más de ellos.

Los Vexabots rápidamente rodearon a las Gems, quienes formaron un círculo para defenderse, fue cuando sus enemigos dispararon sus láseres y Stevonnie creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos para protegerse, Gia solo observaba la batalla de brazos cruzados, esperando el momento indicado para cumplir con su verdadero objetivo.

-¡Si nos quedamos así nos derrotaran, debemos dividirnos y atacarlos por varios flancos!-indico Garnet y sus amigos asintieron.

Rápidamente, se abrieron paso entre los Vexabots, comenzando a atacarlos en pequeños grupos numerosos, Gia solo se mantenía vigilante, esperando el momento indicado, Dinobot atravesó a dos Vexabots con su espada y destruyo a más con sus rayos.

Garnet estaba peleando contra varios Vexabots al mismo tiempo, los cuales la capturaron de sus brazos con látigos de energía, pero la poderosa fusión logro sacar fuerzas para liberarse y contraatacar, tan distraída estaba enfrentándose a los soldados que no noto lo que Gia estaba preparando.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro apuntándole con su cañón-¡Un obsequio de parte de la Princesa Tenaya para ti fusión!-.

Gia disparo su cañón, lanzando lo que parecía ser un misil, mismo que rápidamente tomo la forma de una araña robótica, misma que se enganchó al pecho de Garnet y la mordió con sus filosos colmillos metálicos, provocando en Garnet una mueca de dolor.

-¡Garnet!-grito Perla al ver eso.

Dinobot vio lo que pasaba y se llenó de preocupación-¡Oh no!-exclamo al tiempo que destruía a más Vexabots.

Gia solo sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco y llamo a los Vexabots-Hicimos nuestro trabajo, es hora de volver al Destruction, espero les guste el regalo que les dejamos Gemas-sentencio Gia despareciendo en un destello, seguida por los Vexabots.

Amatista lanzo un golpe con su látigo contra uno de los soldados logrando atraparlo antes de que se escapara-¡Tengo a uno!-grito emocionada.

-Olvídate de eso, hay otro asunto que atender-dijo Lapis mirando a Garnet en el suelo.

-¡Garnet!-grito Stevonnie separándose de nuevo en Steven y Connie.

Todos rodearon a Garnet, la cual aún tenía aquella extraña araña robótica pegada al pecho-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto Amatista.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que quitársela a Garnet para poder analizarlo, aunque en apariencia parece un tipo de araña robótica-respondió Perla de forma analítica y disponiéndose a hacer lo que había dicho.

-¡No la toquen!-grito Dinobot corriendo hacia ellas-¡No se atrevan a tocar a ese aparato infernal!-indico al tiempo que clavaba su espada en el abdomen de la araña, provocando que esta lanzara un grito de dolor, soltando a Garnet y permitiendo a Dinobot levantarla.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Peridot mirando a la araña.

-Es justo lo que me temía, un Spiderox-dijo Dinobot en un gruñido-tenemos un grave problema-agrego mirando a Garnet con mucha preocupación y algo de desconfianza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Gia regreso ante las princesas de manera triunfal, la guerrera se inclinó ante ambas hijas de la reina y dio su informe-Misión cumplida, mi Spiderox se conectó a la fusión como usted ordeno princesa-informo.

Tenaya sonrió al escuchar eso y se levantó de su trono-Excelente trabajo, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que el veneno comience a funcionar y una vez que las Gems estén ocupadas tratando de ayudar a su líder caída nosotros podremos proceder con la siguiente fase del plan, después de todo, el Cluster no es el único tesoro que vinimos a obtener de la Tierra-.

-Y ya tenemos al comandante indicado para proceder con la misión princesa Tenaya-informo Benag.

-Bien, en cuanto estemos listos procederemos como lo planeamos, mi madre estará sumamente complacida por esto-señalo Tenaya sonriendo.

-Tal vez incluso nos regale un planeta cuando hayamos entregado el informe-dijo Arturina saltando llena de emoción y provocando una sonrisa en su hermana mayor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Las Gems entraron al Granero, dejando al Vexabot amarrado en la entrada, fue cuando Steven miro a Garnet con preocupación y luego a Dinobot, el cual seguía sosteniendo al extraño arácnido en su espada, al tiempo que miraba al equipo con signos de aparente preocupación.

-¡Es un maldito Spiderox, esos cobardes siempre han hecho uso de trucos tan sucios y bajos!-declaro Dinobot molesto.

-¿Pero qué rayos es un Spiderox?-pregunto Perla confundida y alarmada por el hecho de que aquella cosa le hubiera hecho algo malo a Garnet.

-¡Conozco perfectamente los sucios trucos de Gia, estas máquinas están diseñadas para inyectar una potente toxina que convertirá a nuestra líder en una cobarde que nos conducirá a la derrota!-declaro Dinobot alzando la voz con alarma.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron estáticos, pero Perla se mostró sumamente escéptica ante la explicación que dio Dinobot sobre aquella criatura robótica-¡No digas tonterías, Garnet es una de las Gemas más valientes que he conocido, ella jamás se comportaría de forma cobarde!-.

-¡No estoy diciendo que lo haga voluntariamente, pero esa araña está diseñada para inyectar una toxina que se especializa en eso!-repitió Dinobot.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, cuando Garnet comenzó a volver en sí, fue cuando la fusión escucho la palabra "cobarde" y una expresión de furia apareció en su rostro, provocando que levantara de golpe, captando la atención de Steven, quien sonrió sumamente contento al verla de pie.

-¡Garnet! ¡Estás bien…!-Steven se vio interrumpido por algo que jamás creyó que pasaría y que nadie se esperaba, pues Garnet le dio un golpe en el rostro derribándolo y dejando congelados a todos.

-¡Steven!-gritaron Connie y Lapis al ver eso.

-¡Garnet! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Amatista impresionada, indignada y asustada, fue cuando Garnet miro a todos a su alrededor con una furia inimaginable, su cuerpo temblaba mucho y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Quién se atrevió a llamarme cobarde? ¿Creen que pueden insultarme de ese modo y quedar sin castigo? ¡Ahora mismo les daré una lección a todos!-bramo Garnet.

Garnet parecía estar poseída, su cuerpo temblaba, sus puños estaban cerrados, su expresión era de furia total y miraba a todos con intenciones asesinas, fue cuando fijo su atención en sus compañeros e invoco sus Guantes de Batalla, al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

-¡Garnet basta! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Perla mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-¡Guarda silencio Perla! ¡No eres más que una cara bonita, una que voy a destrozar en este instante!-declaro Garnet lanzándose contra Perla y disponiéndose a golpearla, por fortuna, Perla lo esquivo a tiempo.

-¡Garnet! ¡Para por favor!-suplico Steven con un ojo morado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tú no te metas! ¿Crees que solo porque eres el hijo de Rose puedes darme ordenes? ¡Tú y tu amiguita apenas tienen un tiempo fusionándose, no se quedan así mucho, así que no tienen idea de lo que es el verdadero poder, adelante, fusiónense y enfréntenme ahora mismo!-bramo Garnet lanzándose contra ambos chicos, fue cuando Amatista la atrapo con sus látigos, mientras que Lapis invoco dos brazos de agua, inmovilizándola.

Cuando Garnet quedo atrapada, las Gemas pudieron reunirse alrededor de su líder y amiga sumamente preocupados, aquel comportamiento no era normal en la siempre tranquila y madura Garnet, había algo malo en todo eso y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que esa cosa la convertiría en una cobarde!-declaro Peridot señalando el comportamiento de Garnet completamente opuesto a la cobardía.

-¡No dudo que esa haya sido la intención, pero Gia es famosa por sus equivocaciones cuando se trata de usar sus inventos en Gemas, ya que estos tienen resultados completamente impredecibles!-explico Dinobot.

-Entonces en vez de hacerla una cobarde la volvieron una Gema agresiva como Jasper-dijo Lapis mirando a Garnet fijamente y manteniéndola prisionera.

-Vaya, no sé si debo pensar que esto es muy bueno o muy malo-dijo Amatista, ya que una Garnet más agresiva implicaba más destrucción y diversión, pero al mismo tiempo, el que golpeara a Steven era una muestra clara de que en serio estaba fuera de control.

-¿Hay algún modo de sanarla?-pregunto Perla mirando a Dinobot.

El guerrero se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en una posible cura para el estado de Garnet-Temo que solo Gia tiene ese conocimiento, necesitamos saber en dónde se encuentra ahora mismo si queremos obtenerlo-.

-Es una suerte que tengamos a un prisionero para poder hacer todas las preguntas que necesitamos-dijo Amatista sonriendo de manera maliciosa, pues el Vexabot que capturo realmente podría serle útil.

-Es cierto, ese Vexabot puede tener información que podemos usar, resiste Garnet, te prometo que… ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Perla, pues Garnet no estaba en la prisión que Lapis y Amatista crearon.

Todos se quedaron preocupados ante ese hecho, fue cuando un silbido llamo su atención y al voltear, vieron que en el portal que estaba a la salida del templo se encontraba una sonriente Garnet, con el prisionero Vexabot en su brazo.

-¿De verdad pensaron que sus tontas y débiles armas podrían detenerme tontas? ¡Me decepcionan!-declaro con una sonrisa burlona, antes de desaparecer en el portal.

-¿Cómo fue que logro liberarse?-pregunto Peridot sorprendida.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que alcanzarla antes de que se meta en problemas o lastime a alguien más!-indico Perla comenzando a seguirla, con el resto del equipo detrás de ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Viajando por los rayos del portal, Garnet acerco el rostro del Vexabot al suyo y lo miro con una sonrisa sumamente aterradora-¡Ahora me vas a llevar a donde están tus amas, les voy a enseñar que nadie puede atacar mi planeta, especialmente cuando yo tengo la fuerza necesaria para acabarlas! ¿Qué? ¡Tú estás siendo irracional! ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir! ¿Qué necesitamos un plan de ataque? ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Atacar y destruir! ¿Estás loca? ¡Vigilar y no hacer nada es de cobardes! ¡Si no crees que podamos con esto entonces no deberías venir conmigo!-.

El Vexabot solo rodo sus ojos de un lado a otro sin saber cómo tomarse aquella extraña actitud de su captora, parecía que la toxina también estaba afectando a Zafiro y Rubí de algún modo, pues Garnet estaba sumamente inestable, pero al mismo tiempo no conseguía desfusionarse, fue cuando volvió a ver con furia al Vexabot.

-¡Basta!-bramo Garnet dando fina a su discusión interna-¡Lo importante es darles una lección y este patético soldado nos llevara al lugar indicado para terminar con esos miserables invasores!-sentencio Garnet con una sonrisa bastante retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **México**

Los malvados Vexacon se encontraban en el desierto de Sonora, revisando una mina abandonada desde hacía siglos, ya que al parecer, en ese lugar ocurrieron hechos que provocaron que muchos trabajadores y dueños perdieran la vida misteriosamente, aunque eso poco le importaba a Tenaya y Arturina, quienes estaban en la Tierra junto con Gia, Acturus, Yogos y un nuevo comandante Vexacon.

Este tenía la apariencia de un robot de color bronce, en su cabeza tenía un taladro gigante, así como también unos más pequeños en sus brazos, sus ojos amarillos eran lo único que mostraba su cabeza, al tiempo que les daba órdenes a los Vexabots que estaban en la mina, estos eran diferentes a los conocidos, pues estos tenía apariencia de topos, con manos de pala y pico, así como también había Vexabots esqueletos.

-¡Más rápido inútiles! ¡Tenemos que seguir hasta encontrar los fragmentos!-declaro el Comandante Vexacon.

-¡Comandante Drillor!-llamo Tenaya-¿Ya han encontrado algo?-.

-Aun no princesa, pero estamos trabajando lo más rápido y duro posible, espero que encontremos algo dentro de muy poco-aseguro Drillor.

-Bien, ahora que la fusión se encuentra sumida en un estado de cobardía incontenible esas Crystal Gems no nos molestaran en mucho tiempo, pero aun así debemos apresurarnos, porque si llegaran a averiguar que en este planeta hay más de lo que saben podría poner en riesgo la misión-señalo Tenaya.

-¡Haré que los soldados trabajen más rápido entonces excelencia!-aseguro Drillor volteando a ver a los soldados y apresurando el paso.

Arturina se mostró muy emocionada al ver como los Vexabots trabajan sin descanso-¡Esto es emocionante, nunca he visto uno de esos fragmentos!-.

-Nadie ha visto uno en miles de años, pero si es cierto lo que se dice de este planeta, entonces pronto encontraremos todo un tesoro-explico Tenaya sonriendo.

Fue cuando una de las paredes fue derribada de un puñetazo, dejando para a Garnet, la cual tenía sus Guantes de Batalla y miraba a los Vexacon con una gran sonrisa-¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?-pregunto con una sonrisa sumamente agresiva.

La repentina aparición de Garnet sorprendió mucho a los Vexacon, especialmente a Tenaya-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces una cobarde como tú aquí?-.

-¿Cobarde? ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú crees que la ridícula invención de tu nerd me volvería una cobarde, pero en vez de hacer eso me convirtió en su más grande pesadilla!-declaro Garnet.

-Eso veo-dijo Tenaya tras analizar a Garnet con su escáner-la toxina no te hizo una cobarde, sino que aumento tus niveles de agresividad de un modo impresionante ¿Cómo está afectando eso a las dos Gemas que te forman?-.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa! ¡Ahora mismo acabare con todos ustedes!-declaro preparándose para la batalla.

-¿Piensas enfrentarnos tú sola? Veo que la toxina no solo te hizo agresiva, sino también estúpida-dijo Tenaya comenzando a reírse, pero fue silenciada cuando Garnet se movió a una gran velocidad, golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro y estrellándola contra una de las paredes de la mina.

-¡Tenaya!-grito Arturina corriendo a auxiliar a su hermana.

Tenaya se incorporó y miro con furia a Garnet, al tiempo que un líquido negro púrpura caía por sus labios, provocando una sonrisa burlona en Garnet-Se ve que estas bien construida ¿eso que te escurre es sangre o quizás es aceite?-pregunto de forma burlesca.

-Ya me hartaste ¡Que los Vexabot sigan con la excavación, los demás acaben con ella!-ordeno Tenaya.

Los 3 Generales y Drillor se prepararon para la batalla, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Garnet-¿Cuatro vs uno? No parece justo ¡Para ustedes!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla.

Los 4 guerreros Vexacon también atacaron, Garnet detuvo un golpe de la lanza de Yogos, pero no pudo evitar una patada de Drillor y un disparo del cañón de Gia, dándole directamente y estrellándola contra una pared, provocando que la mina se sacudiera con violencia.

-¡Tontos! ¡No peleen aquí dentro, llévenla afuera, si esta mina colapsa quedaremos sepultados!-indico Tenaya.

Al escuchar eso, Garnet se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Oh ¿así que no quieres que la mina colapse y caiga sobre nosotros?-pregunto malignamente, para luego comenzar a golpear las paredes con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres sepultarnos a todos aquí dentro?-cuestiono Tenaya desafiante al ver que Garnet no parecía tener interés alguno en detenerse-¿Acaso no sabes que también serás aplastada?-.

-¡Con tal de ver como las rocas aplastan tu metálico pellejo estoy dispuesta a soportarlo!-declaro Garnet preparando un golpe más con sus Guantes, mismo que terminaría por derribar todo el lugar.

-¡Deténganla!-ordeno Tenaya, pero fue muy tarde y el golpe de Garnet termino por hacer que toda la mina cayera sobre ellos.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, al tiempo que la entrada a la mina se bloqueaba por completo, por fortuna, Garnet emergió completamente ilesa de aquel derrumbe, mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa al ver que sus enemigos quedaron sepultados.

-Y esto resuelve el problema de los Vexacon-señalo sonriendo.

-¡No cuentes con eso!-bramo Tenaya apareciendo de pronto y dándole un poderoso golpe con su látigo, derribándola, rápidamente, Garnet se levantó y se alisto para la batalla.

Fue cuando Arturina también apareció planeando con su látigo y embistiéndola con fuerza, después aparecieron los 3 Generales y Drillor, atacándola por distintas direcciones y derribándola sin problema alguno, Garnet se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a respirar con rapidez, señal de la gran furia que estaba sintiendo, pero esa rabia no se comparaba a la que Tenaya estaba sintiendo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que nos has costado? ¡Todo lo que perdimos por tu culpa!-bramo furiosa-¡Ahora vas a pagarlo con tu vida!-declaro Tenaya furiosa,

Ambas princesas se colocaron lado a lado, juntando sus espadas y reuniendo su energía, disparándolas contra Garnet, quien se protegió con sus brazos para resistir el ataque, pero no pudo detenerlo por completo y el golpe la lanzo por los aires, separándola en Rubí y Zafiro, pero sin devolverlas a su estado de Gemas.

Rubí se levantó algo aturdida y luego su mirada se llenó de preocupación al ver a Zafiro tendida en el suelo-¡Zafiro!-grito corriendo a su lado y sujetándola entre sus brazos-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien…tranquila…creo que al separarnos…volvimos a la normalidad…-dijo Zafiro, ya que Garnet no estaba la toxina ya no las afectaba de ninguna forma.

Tenaya dio un paso al frente y miro a ambas Gemas-¡Ahora son lo que siempre supe que eran, un par de Gemas patéticas y buenas para nada, voy a disfrutar mucho esto! ¡La pregunta es a cuál de las dos debo aniquilar primero!-declaro acercándose a ambas Gemas peligrosamente.

Rubí se puso frente a Zafiro con intención de protegerla, pero entonces un rayo salió de la nada, obligando a Tenaya a retroceder, fue cuando el resto de las Crystal Gems hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Rubí! ¡Zafiro! ¡Resistan!-grito Perla corriendo junto con los demás.

Steven y Connie se tomaron de la nada, dando un poderoso salto y un grito de batalla, fusionándose en Stevonnie, pateando a Tenaya y alejándola de ambas Gemas, Tenaya se levantó con furia ante eso, sus ojos literalmente quemaban por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¡No se preocupes princesa, acabaremos con ellas en este instante!-declaro Yogos sonriendo.

Las Gems se prepararon para la batalla, cuando el suelo se abrió y uno de los Vexabots topo hizo acto de aparición, acercándose a Tenaya y entregándole lo que parecía ser un cristal, mismo que brillaba con gran intensidad, al tomarlo entre sus manos y verlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta de la verdad absoluta, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Esta es la prueba que necesitábamos, realmente en este planeta hay una gran cantidad!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Mamá estará muy contenta!-declaro Arturina saltando de un lado a otro muy contenta.

Las Gems solo observaban eso sin comprender lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Amatista.

-Parece una Gema-dijo Lapis.

-Pero no es una Gema que haya visto en toda mi vida-argumento Peridot.

Solo Dinobot supo de inmediato que era aquel fragmento y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa-¡No…no puede ser cierto!-exclamo sorprendido.

Tenaya miro a sus aliados y dio la orden-¡Tenemos la prueba que necesitábamos, volvamos al Destruction ahora! ¡Comandante Drillor, encárguese de estos gusanos de una vez por todas!-.

-¡Será un placer!-declaro Drillor al tiempo que el resto de las fuerzas Vexabot se retiraban-¡Esto es perfecto, acabare con el miserable traidor y con los enemigos más grandes de nuestro imperio, me darán un jugoso ascenso por esto!-declaro Drillor lanzándose a la batalla.

Las Gems hicieron lo mismo, mientras que en esta ocasión, Rubí y Zafiro solo se podían ver la batalla, rápidamente, las Gems rodearon a Drillor y lo atacaron por distintos flancos, aunque solo eran Stevonnie, Perla, Amatista y Dinobot, ya que Lapis no podía usar sus poderes en el desierto y Peridot tenía que encontrar un modo de usar sus poderes contra los Vexabot.

Perla lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que ni siquiera rayo el cuerpo de Drillor, quien sujeto a Perla del rostro y la estrello contra el suelo, haciendo girar el taladro en su brazo izquierdo se preparó para atravesar su Gema, pero Amatista llego en su auxilio girando a gran velocidad y embistiéndolo por detrás, terminando por dolerle más a ella que al Vexabot, el cual le dio una poderosa patada.

Dinobot se abalanzo a la batalla con su espada y Drillor bloqueo el ataque-¡Ríndete traidor, hoy es el día en que pagaras por desafiar a la reina!-.

-¡Eso nunca pasara!-declaro Dinobot al tiempo que Stevonnie lo atacaba por detrás, pero su espada no daño el cuerpo de Drillor.

Drillor se encorvo y libero una onda de energía que lanzo a todos sus oponentes contra el suelo-¿Cómo lo detenemos? ¡Nuestras armas no le hacen el menor daño!-exclamo Perla.

-¡Drillor es un comandante Vexabot del tipo acero, eso quiere decir que los ataques físicos no lo dañaran, el único modo de detenerlos es atacarlos en su punto más vulnerable!-explico Dinobot.

-¿Y cuál es ese?-pregunto Stevonnie mirando a Dinobot.

-¡Ahí, justo en medio de sus ojos, pero si tratamos de acercarnos nos verá llegar y entonces nos repelerá!-explico Dinobot-¡Necesitamos un arma que se pueda disparar a distancia y que sea lo bastante pequeña para golpearlo justo en esa parte!-.

Perla y Amatista se vieron entre sí con una sonrisa-Creo que tenemos lo que necesitamos, solo entreténganlo un momento-indico.

-¡En seguida!-declaro Stevonnie lanzándose a la batalla, junto con Dinobot.

-¿Lista para esto?-pregunto Amatista extendiendo su mano hacia Perla y esta asintió, ambas comenzaron a bailar y al instante, Ópalo hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Se fusionaron!-exclamo Peridot sonriendo al pensar que ahora tenían la victoria asegurada, Lapis solo se cruzó de brazos ante eso y luego miro a Rubí y Zafiro, las cuales aún no se fusionaban de nuevo debido a que estaban viendo la batalla.

Para Lapis la fusión no era más que una experiencia algo amarga, es cierto, disfruto mantener prisionera a Jasper, pero además de eso, fue algo tan estresante y horrible, nunca volvería a fusionarse, eso era una promesa, aunque parecía que Steven y su amiga se divertían mucho cuando lo hacían.

Rápidamente, Ópalo invoco su arco y apunto una de sus flechas, solo tendría una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla, Stevonnie y Dinobot seguían atacando a Drillor, cuyo cuerpo era increíblemente resistente y duro, sus ataques no lo dañaban en lo más mínimo.

Dinobot disparo sus rayos contra Drillor haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que Stevonnie lanzo su escudo como un disco, golpeando a Drillor en las piernas y derribándolo, cuando se estaba levantando, Ópalo logro fijar el blanco y soltó la flecha, misma que se movió a gran velocidad, pasando entre Stevonnie y Dinobot, para luego golpear a Drillor justo en medio de los ojos.

Drillor sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sucumbir ante aquel disparo, para luego ser rematado por un golpe combinado de la espada de Stevonnie y Dinobot, con su punto débil dañado, el cuerpo de Drillor comenzó a romperse y como tiro de gracia, Garnet reapareció y le dio un poderoso puñetazo justo en el pecho, destruyendo al maligno Vexacon.

-Y eso fue por hacerme herir a mis amigos-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Garnet!-grito Stevonnie separándose en Steven y Connie, corriendo a su lado, Steven abrazo a Garnet y viceversa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Ahora lo estoy-aseguro sonriendo, cuando el resto del equipo se acercó-lamento mucho los problemas que cause, especialmente el haberte golpeado Steven-dijo con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor-dijo Perla apareciendo.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Cómo lograste sacar la toxina de tu cuerpo?-pregunto Peridot muy pensativa.

-Creo que al separarme la toxina perdió todo su poder-explico Garnet.

-Es posible, la toxina no solo debía hacerte actuar de cierto modo, sino que también debía impedir que te separaras, pero cuando las princesas las atacaron provocaron la separación-dijo Dinobot-y por cierto Garnet, me alegra-.

-¿Qué es lo que te alegra? ¿Qué hayamos ganado o que haya vuelto a la normalidad?-pregunto Garnet.

-Me alegra…ambas cosas-reconoció Dinobot sonriendo un poco y provocando una sonrisa de ternura en Steven.

-¡Oh Dinobot!-exclamo con aquel tono dulce y tierno que solo él podría tener.

-Oigan, detesto ser la aguafiestas, créanme, detesto serlo-intervino Amatista-pero ¿Qué era esa cosa que se llevó la loca de los Vexabots?-.

Perla se quedó en silencio, meditando la pregunta de Amatista-Parecía un tipo de Gema, pero no se parecía a nada que haya visto nunca-.

-Eso es porque no es una Gema-intervino Dinobot-es algo que solo creí que existía en leyendas, pero ahora es cierto, este mundo está repleto de eso-.

-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que Tenaya y su hermana buscaban en esta mina?-pregunto Garnet.

Dinobot no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo fue con un tono de voz sumamente serio y preocupado-Energon-revelo dejando a Garnet, Perla, Peridot y Lapis con los ojos y boca muy abiertas por la increíble revelación, dejando a Steven, Connie y Amatista confundidos.

-Supongo que eso es algo sumamente importante-dedujo Connie al ver las reacciones de todos ante la respuesta de Dinobot.

-No puede ser… ¿Energon…en la Tierra?-exclamo Garnet mirando hacia el horizonte, tantos años viviendo en ese planeta y nunca supieron de eso, definitivamente aún quedaban muchos misterios que resolver en la Tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, por fortuna Garnet ya se encuentra bien, pero la situación se ha vuelto más alarmante, pues ahora resulta que el Cluster no es solo la única cosa que los Vexacon llegaron a buscar, en la Tierra hay Energon y por la reacción de todos, este es un material sumamente importante y valioso.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **Amara The Darkness:** _eso se nota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la primera parte de la prueba Vexacon con Gemas Corruptas no resulto como esperaban, pero eso es solo el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar por más tiempo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _acabas de ver uno de los muchos proyectos que tiene pensado para las Gemas Corruptas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de eso puedes estar segura y este capítulo fue una muestra de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, por ahora se acaba de ser un gran descubrimiento sobre la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento hubo una crisis en el equipo, ya que Garnet fue infectada de un modo que nadie esperaba y fue necesario tratar de detenerla antes de hiriera a alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tomando en cuenta que Dinobot es un guerrero por excelencia, dedicado a la batalla lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _la primera fase de los experimentos Vexacon con Gemas Corruptas ha comenzado, con resultados no esperados, pero ahora ya tienen nuevas armas para usar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Arturina es un caso especial, es una feroz guerrera adolescente, pero con la mente de una niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _tu idea esta interesante y por ahí hubieras comenzado, primeramente me gustaría que me aclararas quienes son los Rangers y Villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y con mucha razón, ya que acabas de ver los resultados de los experimentos de Gia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosVelgreen4:** _lo quise abrir, pero me dijo que el video no existía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me daría risa si la debilidad de Black resulta ser también la misma que la de Goku, su miedo hacia las inyecciones (algo que yo comparto con el guerrero). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aunque no hubo OC en esta ocasión, realmente fue difícil para las Gemas lidiar contra una descontrolada Garnet, misma que incluso golpeo a Steven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _las Gemas Corruptas pueden ser usadas por los Vexacon de algún modo, como acabas de ver, lo usaron para tratar de volver a Garnet una cobarde y el resultado fue lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ayudo mucho haberla debilitado primero y luego atraparla por sorpresa usando su terrible tecnología. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _tengo pensado que ambos sean conocidos de varias formas, comenzando por Dios, él sería conocido como Padre Celestial, La Presencia, la Voz e incluso como Zeno Sama, Drago sería también conocido como la Bestia, La Gran Bestia del Mal, entre otros nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo ya quiero que acaba esta saga de una vez, ya quiero ver el torneo de Zeno Sama y también me pregunto porque el Dios Destructor del Universo 10 no se ha enterado de lo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _todo tiene un final, aunque yo espero que no quieran terminar Steven Universe así y poner más series estúpidas como han estado haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _gracias, ese tipo de palabras hace que todo lo que hago por mis fics valga la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _eso se irá revelando más adelante, por el momento está comenzando a encariñarse con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _ya lo acabas de ver, al menos, la primera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Amara The Darkness, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, ReyDemonioDemigra, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Razor Edge, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Rey Drasian, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Energon

" _ **Soy el gran guerrero**_ **Piccolo** _ **y hoy he venido a presentarles este capítulo, ahora que la líder de ese grupo se encuentra bien es el momento de que se aclaren algunas cosas, especialmente por lo que esos robots se llevaron, al parecer es algo sumamente importante y valioso, ya que la princesa se molestó mucho cuando Garnet derribo la mina sobre ellos, por el momento veremos la explicación y quizás haga acto de aparición un nuevo personaje, se avecina una gran tormenta, especialmente porque aún quedan muchos misterios que deben aclararse y muchos de ellos son de miles de años antes de que las Gemas llegaran a la Tierra"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Energon.**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Después de lo ocurrido con Garnet y del descubrimiento que hicieron los Vexacon en la Tierra, las Gems decidieron que lo mejor era convocar a una reunión de emergencia, misma que se llevaría a cabo la mañana del día siguiente, ya que querían asegurarse de que definitivamente ya todo estaba bien con Garnet, especialmente por todo lo que había pasado antes.

La noche paso sin ninguna novedad, el campo de protección de las esferas cumplió con su trabajo y no hubo un solo incidente, señal de que los Vexacon estaban muy ocupados estudiando su gran descubrimiento, Garnet estaba sentada en una de las sillas afuera de la casa de Steven, cuando Dinobot apareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el guerrero.

-Lo estoy, solo meditaba sobre lo que los Vexacon estaban buscando en esa mina, no puedo creer que sea Energon-dijo Garnet.

-Ya somos dos, no ha habido una sola señal de Cristales de Energon desde hace siglos, al menos no desde la derrota de Galvatron y de su amo-señalo Dinobot cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace el Energon en la Tierra? Por más que busco respuesta no puedo encontrarlas, a veces es una desventaja solo poder ver el futuro y no el pasado-dijo Garnet un poco divertida.

-El pasado ya no importa, si en verdad hay Energon en la Tierra entonces eso significa que la llegada de más fuerzas Vexacon es inminente, creí que solo venían por el Cluster, pero al parecer también buscan algo más, es como si la reina supiera que este planeta esconde una gran cantidad de tesoros-.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Los Vexacon ya habían invadido la Tierra antes?-pregunto Garnet.

-No, hemos escuchado sobre este planeta y de la gran rebelión de Gemas, pero esta es la primera vez que nos presentamos aquí, lo que solo hace que el misterio de como la reina sabe de los Cristales de Energon se intensifique-explico Dinobot.

-Pase lo que pase tendremos que detenerlos y esperar que el Planeta Madre no llegue a enterarse de esto también-dijo Garnet imaginándose el caos que podría ocurrir si las Diamantes llegaban a enterarse que había Energon en la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Las Princesas se encontraban informándole a su madre sobre el gran descubrimiento que acababan de hacer y ahora Xanadu se mostraba sumamente complacida al ver que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, en la Tierra había Energon y una gran cantidad del mismo.

-Excelente trabajo, ahora que sabemos que en la Tierra hay Energon tenemos una gran ventaja sobre el Planeta Madre-señalo Xanadu sonriendo.

-¿Entonces debemos olvidarnos del Cluster y concentrarnos en los Cristales de Energon?-pregunto Arturina confundida.

-No, obtener el Cluster aún es parte de su misión, pero también deben obtener la mayor cantidad de Cristales de Energon, esta fuente ilimitada de energía nos puede ser muy útiles y manténganse alerta, sospecho que en la Tierra hay más de un tesoro o reliquia cybertroniana ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si madre-dijeron ambas princesa haciendo una reverencia antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Una vez que su madre desapareció de la pantalla, Tenaya miro el fragmento de Energon que habían encontrado en la mina con una sonrisa-Esto es maravilloso, han pasado siglos desde que se vio lo último de estos hermosos cristales y ahora tengo uno de ellos en mis manos-.

-Y hay toda una reserva de ellos en la Tierra-señalo Arturina contenta.

-Y pronto todos serán nuestros-aseguro Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

El día comenzó de nuevo en esta pequeña pero alegre ciudad, cuando Jamie apareció con su bolsa llena de cartas, disponiéndose a entregarle unas a su buen amigo Steven, cuando llego hasta el hogar de su amiguito lo llamo del modo en que siempre lo hacía y este no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Jamie!-saludo Steven.

-¡Hola Steven! ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo?-pregunto Jamie sonriéndole.

-Me encuentro presente-dijo Steven en un tono de voz bastante pícaro, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reírse-sí que somos divertidos-.

-Lo somos, bueno Steven, aquí está la nueva revista que pediste, no puedo creer que te hayas inscrito a una, especialmente de este tipo-señalo Jamie entregándole su paquete.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Connie me hablo de él y cuando lo vi en acción me quedé asombrado, es realmente asombroso! ¡El mejor de todos los súper héroes!-grito Steven alzando los brazos al cielo.

Jamie se rio ante eso-Supongo que es cierto, oye Steven, necesito preguntarte si aún vas a querer participar en mi nueva obra, porque las audiciones serán dentro de poco-.

Al recordar eso, Steven se dio un golpe en la frente-¡Es cierto! ¡Tú nueva obra y claro que me encantaría participar, es solo que hemos estado algo ocupados, pero sin duda voy a participar y estoy seguro que Connie también querrá hacerlo!-declaro Steven sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Steven ¡Ya que mi primer obra fue un éxito, espero alcanzar las estrellas con esta nueva producción que yo mismo he escrito, será apasionada, será tan real, será…!-.

-¡Steven! ¡La reunión va a comenzar!-llamo Garnet desde la casa.

-¡Ya voy Garnet!-grito Steven, para luego devolver su vista hacia Jamie para despedirse apropiadamente, aunque este tenía la vista fija en Garnet.

-Buenos días señorita Garnet-saludo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Jamie-saludo Garnet con sencillez y una leve sonrisa.

Steven noto un poco la tensión en el ambiente, aunque era más tensión por parte de Jamie que de Garnet, fue cuando Dinobot hizo acto de aparición-Ya estamos todos, solo faltas tú, Steven y su amiga-indico el guerrero.

-Gracias Dinobot-agradeció Garnet amablemente-¡No tardes Steven, recuerda que hay mucho que discutir!-indico la Gema entrando a la casa, seguida por Dinobot, quien miro a ese humano, ya que este mantenía su vista fija en él en todo momento, especialmente desde que se acercó a Garnet para darle el reporte.

Gruñendo, Dinobot se dispuso a entrar en la casa para comenzar-Humanos-dijo entre dientes, recordando a Cebolla y Ronaldo, definitivamente los humanos eran muy raros.

Una vez que ambos entraron a la casa, Steven volteo a ver a su amigo-Bueno Jamie, me tengo que ir, esta reunión es muy importante y no puedo faltar, solo dime a qué horas comienzan las audiciones-pidió Steven sonriéndole amistosamente.

Pero Jamie no parecía haberlo escuchado, estaba temblando y tenía una expresión muy extraña en el rostro-¿Quién es él?-pregunto señalando hacia la casa, hecho que extraño a Steven.

-¿Hablas de la casa?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-No, hablo del tipo que estaba con la señorita Garnet-dijo Jamie tratando de no sonar ansioso.

-Oh, él es Dinobot, el nuevo integrante del equipo, puede ser algo brusco e intimidante, pero realmente es un buen sujeto que nos ha ayudado mucho-explico Steven sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Y ellos…están saliendo juntos?-pregunto Jamie con temor en su voz y tratando inútilmente de ocultar su ansiedad ante la respuesta de Steven.

El pequeño cuarzo no parecía entender la pregunta de Jamie-Pues…ellos van juntos a las misiones si es a lo que te refieres-dijo Steven sin darse cuenta de que el cerebro de Jamie solo capto la palabra "juntos"-¿te encuentras bien Jamie? Te vez muy pálido-.

-¿Eh? Si…estoy bien…Steven…las audiciones serán a las 6 de esta tarde…por favor no te retrases…-pidió retirándose.

-De acuerdo…eso fue raro-dijo Steven confundido por la extraña actitud de Jamie.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Tenemos que comenzar la reunión!-indico Perla.

-¡Ya voy!-grito Steven alarmado y corriendo hacia la casa.

Por su parte, Jamie caminaba sumamente cabizbajo, sin ver que las cartas que debía entregar se estaban saliendo de la bolsa, cayéndose al suelo, al tiempo que repasaba la escena que acababa de presencias y fue cuando recordó las palabras de Steven.

-" _Oh, él es Dinobot, el nuevo integrante del equipo, puede ser algo brusco e intimidante, pero realmente es un buen sujeto que nos ha ayudado mucho"_ -.

Al recordar esa frase, Jamie se detuvo de golpe y analizo detenidamente las palabras de su amiguito, tras pensarlo unos momentos, Jamie llego a una posible revelación que lo puso en su modo dramático.

-¡A la señorita Garnet le gustan los chicos malos de buen corazón!-expreso con una sonrisa sumamente tonta, así que lanzando la bolsa al suelo y saltando de alegría comenzó a correr al tiempo que su mente maquinaba un plan, pero debía darse prisa porque también tenía que ir a las audiciones.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven entro a su casa, donde ya lo esperaban el resto de las Crystal Gems, aunque Lapis se encontraba a una distancia más alejada, pues aún se sentía incomoda junto con las demás.

-Ya era hora de que decidieras aparecer-dijo Dinobot.

-Lo siento, pero me entretuve hablando con Jamie-se excusó Dinobot.

-Tienes amigos demasiado raros-señalo Dinobot cruzado de brazos.

-Jamie es un buen chico, pero si, es un poco extraño-reconoció Garnet-muy bien, ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar la reunión-.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Connie?-pregunto Peridot notando la ausencia de la amiga de Steven.

-Connie no va a poder venir, se encuentra en la escuela en estos momentos, pero me dijo que le reportáramos todo lo que discutiéramos aquí para así poder tenerla al tanto de la situación-explico Steven-ella vendrá después de clases-.

-Los humanos son definitivamente la raza más extraña del universo-dijo Dinobot.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Perla recordando cómo fue que Greg se ganó a su adorada Rose.

-En ese caso es el momento de comenzar la reunión, ya que la situación es muy crítica, los Vexacon han encontrado Energon en la Tierra-les recordó Garnet, provocando miradas de preocupación en Perla, Peridot, Lapis y Dinobot, así como también miradas confusas de Steven y Amatista.

-Oigan ¿Qué es ese Energon y porque es tan importante?-pregunto Amatista.

-Es muy simple, el Energon es la fuente de energía más grande del universo, un recurso sumamente poderoso que brinda una gran cantidad de energía y vida a todo tipo de máquinas-explico Peridot, provocando que Dinobot se riera con burla-¿Qué?-.

-Me sorprende que digas ser la más inteligente del grupo y realmente no sepas nada de nada-se burló Dinobot.

Peridot miro a Dinobot con ganas de matarlo, pero Garnet lo detuvo-Dinobot, ya que tú estuviste con los Vexacon entonces debes saber más de este asunto, creo que eres el más indicado para poner al tanto a Steven y a Amatista, así como también explicar cómo fue que hay Energon en la Tierra-.

-Lo primero puedo hacerlo, pero lo último es algo que desconozco-admitió Dinobot para luego sentarse de brazos cruzados y comenzar su explicación-el Energon es efectivamente una fuente de energía, pero también era la sangre de vida de los Cybertronianos-.

-¿Los que?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-Cybertronianos, habitantes del Planeta Cybertron, fueron la raza más poderosa y perfecta que alguna vez haya existido en el universo-explico Peridot.

-Fueron una raza sumamente avanzada, muy superiores al Planeta Madre y a los mismos Vexacon-agrego Perla.

-Pero si eran tan poderosos ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Cómo es que nunca se ha escuchado de ellos?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

-Porque su mundo desapareció por causa de la guerra, una guerra entre dos bandos diferentes de Cybertronianos, los Autobots y los Decepticons-explico Dinobot.

-Los Decepticons eran conquistadores crueles y temibles, y nadie era más temible que su líder, Lord Megatron-continuo Garnet y en cuanto menciono aquel nombre, la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron, con excepción de unos confundidos Steven y Amatista.

-¿Quién es Lord Megatron?-pregunto Steven y el miedo volvió a aparecer en el lugar.

-No creo que mienta cuando digo que él fue el peor de todos los conquistadores del universo, cruel, despiadado y sanguinario-comenzó Garnet.

-Un guerrero en toda existencia-agrego Dinobot.

-Megatron inicio la guerra que destruyo su propio mundo, luego se dedicó a conquistar otros mundos alejados, pronto se le llego a conocer como el conquistador de 10 galaxias y amo de 100 mundos-explico Garnet.

-¿Tan poderoso era ese tipo?-pregunto Amatista cruzada de brazos.

-No tienes idea-intervino Peridot-era tan poderoso y cruel que ni siquiera las 4 Diamantes juntas podrían haberlo derrotado-.

-Por fortuna existía una esperanza, una que existía entre los Autobots y era su gran líder, Optimus Prime-revelo Perla con una sonrisa al mencionar ese nombre.

-¡Guau! ¿Quién es Optimus Prime?-pregunto Steven con emoción en su voz.

-¡El más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, defensor del universo, protector de la vida! ¡Sus ideales fueron los que inspiraron a Rose a oponerse al Planeta Madre y a proteger la vida de todos en el universo, empezando por la Tierra!-declaro Perla sonriendo con mucha emoción.

-Él creía que la libertad era el derecho de todos-señalo Lapis recordando como las Crystal Gem la dejaron pudrirse en ese espejo por miles de años.

-Ciertamente, él creía en eso y más, Prime fue un gran líder y según las leyendas, fue el único que pudo derrotar a Megatron en una batalla final, en la que ambos perdieron la vida-continuo Garnet.

Al escuchar eso, Steven agacho un poco la cabeza, pero Garnet se la acaricio con gentileza y dulzura-Pero eso no explica porque hay Energon en la Tierra y porque es tan importante-intervino Amatista.

Dinobot miro a Amatista y suspiro-El Energon era su sangre vital, pero podía tener varias formas, las más destacada eran su estado más puro, en el cual era sumamente peligroso, pues en esa forma era un poderoso explosivo, el más leve golpe lo hacía explotar, otra de sus formas era en forma de cubo solidificado, en esta forma era posible usarlo para energizar las máquinas que usaban los Cybertronianos y finalmente, su estado líquido, en el cual se usaba como sangre de los Autobots y Decepticons por igual-.

-Con la derrota de Megatron y la muerte de Optimus, Autobots y Decepticons desaparecieron de la faz del universo, junto con cada reserva existente de Energon-prosiguió Peridot.

-Un solo fragmento de Energon fácilmente podría iluminar toda la Tierra por miles de años, dándole energía eléctrica pura y segura-explico Garnet.

-Pero los Vexacon nunca usarían el Energon para algo como eso-intervino Dinobot-especialmente si encuentra los otros dos tipos de Energon, aunque el tercero dudo mucho que aun exista-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Lapis con curiosidad.

-Existían al menos 3 tipos diferentes de Energon, los cuales se caracterizaban por sus colores; azul, púrpura y dorado. El primero de ellos era el símbolo de la vida, lo que energizaba las máquinas y le daba vida a los Cybertronianos, el segundo era la anti vida, pues este corrompía todo lo que la naturaleza dictaba, era maldad pura, en pocas palabras, un Energon que no quisieran tener cerca y finalmente el dorado, el más poderoso de todos estos fragmentos, la fuente de energía ilimitada, pero de este tipo solo existían 3, uno de ellos fue usado por los Autobots para poner fin a la guerra, otro lo poseían los Decepticons y lo usaban como fuente de energía para el Némesis, su nave insignia y el tercero fue destruido cuando Cybertron pereció-.

-Lo que significa que solo quedan fragmentos de Energon puro en la Tierra-dijo Perla pensativa.

-Pero eso aún no explica que hace aquí en la Tierra-dijo Garnet-no hay una respuesta a todo este misterio-.

-Lo único que debemos saber, por el momento, es que no podemos permitir que los Vexacon se apoderen de más Cristales de Energon, si lo hacen podría ser muy peligroso-señalo Dinobot.

-Eso es cierto, entonces debemos impedir que se apoderen del Cluster y de los Cristales de Energon, habrá que localizar cada posible lugar en que haya alguna reserva de Energon-indico Garnet.

-¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso exactamente?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón-admitió Garnet colocándose una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Me imagino que Dinobot debió traer algo que nos ayude a localizar reservas de Energon ¿verdad?-pregunto Perla tratando de molestar al guerrero.

-Cuida tu lengua bailarina de cuarta, yo no siquiera sabía que aquí en la Tierra había Energon, pero encontraremos el modo de averiguar dónde podría haber más minas que tengan esos Cristales tan peligrosos-señalo Dinobot.

Steven se quedó pensando un momento y luego se le vino a la mente una idea-¡Eso es!-grito alzando la vista, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Steven?-pregunto Perla.

-¿Por qué no buscamos en los libros de la biblioteca?-pregunto Steven con una gran sonrisa y estrellas en los ojos.

Al escuchar la sugerencia de Steven, todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que pensar de la idea de su amiguito, siendo Perla la primera en tomar la palabra-Steven…dudo mucho que haya algo sobre objetos extraterrestres en la biblioteca de Ciudad Playa, especialmente si son de una raza que existió miles de años antes de que las primeras Gemas llegaran a la Tierra-explico con el mayor tacto posible.

-¡Pero los libros brindan una gran cantidad de información!-exclamo Steven-¡Tal vez se haya escrito algo sobre algún tipo de cristal que nadie supo identificar, tal vez haya algo ahí que nos pueda ayudar!-.

Perla iba a seguir negando la utilidad de los libros de la biblioteca, pero Garnet-Espera Perla, tal vez Steven esta en lo cierto, a lo largo de la historia ha habido una gran cantidad de escritores humanos, los cuales han escrito sobre la vida en su tiempo, tal vez haya algún libro que hable sobre sucesos o cosas extrañas que no tengan explicación-.

-¿Cómo las que escribe Ronaldo en su blog?-pregunto Amatista con sarcasmo y burla.

Garnet se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder-De mucha más utilidad que todo lo que escribe ese chico en su blog-agrego, para luego voltear a ver a Steven-muy bien Steven, esa será tu tarea, investigar en los libros para ver si encuentras algo que tenga que ver con los Cristales de Energon-indico Garnet sonriéndole de modo maternal al pequeño Steven, quien sonrió.

-¡Gracias Garnet! ¡Te prometo que no te defraudare!-aseguro Steven abrazando a la Gema madura, quien solo sonrió con ternura ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño amigo.

Dinobot solo gruño por debajo, aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, realmente le parecían demasiado melosas, cursis y muy tontas, pero debía aceptarlo, después de todo, las Crystal Gems tenían su forma de hacer las cosas, la reunión prosiguió tal cual se planeó, hablando de posibles lugares en los que podría haber reservas de Energon, así como también posibles maneras de contraatacar a los Vexacon.

-La situación no es muy favorable, la tecnología de los Vexacon es muy superior y el hecho de que tengan una nave que les permita estar en el espacio hace que la batalla se incline mucho a su favor-señalo Perla.

-Pero ya hemos vencido a 3 Comandantes Vexacon, no creo que tengamos problemas con los demás-señalo Amatista.

-Esa actitud solo hará que nos destruyan a todos-señalo Dinobot-los Comandantes Vexacon son feroces y temibles guerreros, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento aparecieran de los más poderosos del ejército-.

-Cuando eso pase debemos estar más listos que nunca, ya que los Vexacon son temibles guerreros tendremos que comenzar a tener sesiones de entrenamiento sumamente intensos, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia por ningún momento-indico Garnet.

-Es lo más inteligente que he escuchado desde que comenzó la reunión-señalo Dinobot con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos el entrenamiento?-pregunto Perla mirando fijamente a Garnet.

-Lo antes posible, por el momento Steven tiene un compromiso al cual asistir, así que la reunión ha terminado-indico Garnet sonriéndole a su amigo.

Al escuchar eso, Steven se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y miro a Garnet con estrellas en los ojos-¡Gracias Garnet!-declaro dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero antes de salir, volteo a ver a Lapis y Peridot-Lapis, Peridot ¿no les gustaría acompañarme?-pregunto sonriéndoles a ambas Gemas.

-¿Acompañarte a dónde Steven?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-¡A las audiciones para poder participar en una nueva obra! ¡Me encontrare con Connie en la parada de autobuses, ustedes pueden venir y…cielos! ¡Tal vez incluso lleguen a participar en la obra!-declaro Steven emocionado ante la idea.

-¿Qué es una obra?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-¡Ya lo verán! ¡Vamos pronto!-exclamo Steven tomando de la mano a ambas Gemas y abandonando la casa con rapidez para ir a encontrarse con Connie.

Una vez que los 3 integrantes de las Gems se retiraron, los que quedaron se vieron entre ellos, Garnet, Perla y Amatista sonreía con mucha ternura, mientras que Dinobot solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que hay en riesgo ni el peligro que corre la Tierra?-pregunto en un gruñido.

-Claro que lo sabe, pero Steven tiene su propio modo de hacer las cosas-explico Garnet.

-Sigue siendo un niño en pocas palabras-dijo Dinobot con algo de fastidio y Garnet solo sonrió ante la frase tan acertada de Dinobot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven y sus dos amigas llegaron hasta la parada del autobús, mismo que no tardó en aparecer y Connie hizo acto de aparición, saludando a sus 3 amigos con una gran sonrisa-¿Lista para esto Connie?-pregunto Steven.

-¡Lista y un poco nerviosa, nunca he ido a una audición para participar en una obra de teatro!-explico Connie algo nerviosa.

-¡No te preocupes, lo harás bien, Jamie es el mejor director de toda Ciudad Playa!-declaro Steven alzando los brazos al cielo para enfatizar su frase.

-¿Cuántos de esos directores hay aquí?-pregunto Peridot con curiosidad.

-Contando a Jamie…-Steven se quedó pensando un momento-uno-respondió sonriendo.

Lapis solo se rio ante la sincera respuesta de Steven, no cabía duda alguna, él era un chico sumamente especial, tras eso, continuaron su camino hacia el lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones para los futuros actores de Ciudad Playa, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina se llevaron una sorpresa y es que un joven de unos 19 años con pelo corto y negro, ojos negros, piel clara midiendo uno 1.79 metros de altura, vistiendo una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros, se encontraba rodeado por una banda de maleantes.

No era común ver criminales en Ciudad Playa, no solo por lo pequeño que era el lugar, sino por todas las cosas que ocurrían, ataques de monstruos, robots asesinos, entre otras cosas, pero tampoco significaba que el lugar estaba 100% libre de crimen.

 **(Nota: no creo que haya un solo sitio habitado en todo el mundo que no tenga crimines ¿no creen?)**

-¡Ese chico está en problemas!-exclamo Connie.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo-dijo Steven mirando preocupado como aquellos maleantes se acercaban peligrosamente al muchacho.

-¡Muy bien amigo, danos todo lo que tienes y no te haremos daño, no mucho al menos!-indico el que parecía ser el líder.

-Creo que deben ser ustedes lo que se aparten de mi camino-advirtió aquel muchacho con tono suave y severo.

Al escuchar eso, los maleantes se rieron burlonamente y se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los maleantes quedaron tendidos en el suelo, gravemente lastimados, mientras que el joven solo saco una cantimplora de sus ropas y bebió un poco de su contenido, para luego pasar caminando sobre ellos.

-Se los advertí-dijo sin detenerse.

Steven y sus amigas se quedaron mudas, pues nunca se había visto un humano pelear de esa manera-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Peridot.

Aquel muchacho detuvo su marcha y volteo, mirando fijamente a sus 4 testigos, fijando su atención en Lapis y Peridot, como si estuviera analizándolas, como si buscara algo en ellas, pero al no encontrarlo, fijo su atención en Steven, el cual solo sudo mucho por la mirada de aquel muchacho, suspirando, el chico se retiró del lugar, dejando congelados a todos.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-pregunto Connie.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente era muy genial-señalo Steven.

Tal parece que los misterios de la Tierra eran más de lo que las Gems pensaban y pronto se aclararían muchos de ellos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hemos concluido con este capítulo, pero ahora que las Gems saben que hay Energon en la Tierra su guerra ha avanzado a otro nivel, pues los Vexacon no se detendrán hasta obtener todas las reservas de Energon que aún quedan y usarlo para energizar a todos sus ejércitos de forma limitada"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el gran Guerrero Piccolo, el cual creo que actualmente ha dejado muy por detrás a Gohan ¿o ustedes que piensan? Yo creo que sí, ya que Gohan ha descuidado mucho su entrenamiento.**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Garfield**

 **2.- Scooby Doo**

 **3.- Freezer el gran tirano**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _es cierto que está comenzando a encariñarse con su equipo, pero eso no significa que ya las ha aceptado del todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _tranquila, todavía no se te han completado las 7 ausencias, así que aún no tienes nada que temer, pero en serio, eso es algo que debo hacer si se cumplen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _como Dinobot explico, la toxina evito eso, ya que estaba diseñada para volver a Garnet una cobarde y evitar que se separaran, pues al hacerlo, esta perdía todo su efecto, aunque el resultado fue opuesto a la cobardía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aún no se sabe porque hay Energon en la Tierra, pero sí que si los Vexacon se apoderan del mismo sería un gran problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _son buenos nombres, pero tampoco esperes que los use todos, después de todo, sería demasiado ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _eso es algo que realmente me halaga, ciertamente es halagador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esa es una pregunta que se resolverá más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGumdan96:** _tienen muchas razones para haber venido a la Tierra, pronto se descubrirá más de ello, además de porque el interés de la reina en el planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _exactamente, la fuente de vida más poderosa que existe, además de la gran herencia de los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo que ni el propio Dinobot sabe, ya que no ha habido avistamientos de Energon en miles de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Optimus Prime fue uno de los más grandes líderes y héroes que han existido en definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _podría decirse que sí, mi estimadísimo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _considerando que hace tiempo hicieron un crossover entre los Power Rangers y las Tortugas Ninja, me sorprende que aún no hayan hecho uno con ambas series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _ni siquiera sabía que existía un Tráiler, en seguida lo busco, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _si soy sincero, lo vi venir, ya que estuve haciendo investigaciones, cuando vi una frase de Black traducida donde decía que se apodero de su cuerpo, pero yo pensé en esto "ahora resulta que Zamasu resucito a Ginyu", no pude evitar pensar en ese capitán tan loco, aunque definitivamente me harto todo el capítulo por lo lento que avanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _gracias, así lo buscare en una ocasión en que tenga oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _las he visto, la primera no me parece la gran cosa, pero Gravity Falls sí que fue un gran proyecto, aunque es una pena que solo durara dos temporadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia hasta donde va, ya que aún quedan secretos de la Tierra que revelar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _creo que Malachita es el mejor ejemplo de ello, ya que Lapis y Jasper tenían mucha rabia en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _a mí me enfado, realmente me enfado, perdieron demasiado tiempo con esas tonterías y francamente, la saga de Black ya está durando tanto que me habría encantado que llevaran a Bills y a Whiss al futuro para que ellos se encargaran de todo de una vez, en serio, ya me tiene harto esa saga, hasta el momento solo me ha gustado como mato Bills a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por mi parte ya estoy harto de la saga de Trunks y de Zamasu, hasta el momento lo único que me gusto fue como Bills lo mato, en serio, ya quiero que se termine esa saga y que comience el torneo de Zeno Sama, tanto me gustaría que Goku ya se decidiera a llamarlo para que le ponga un alto a ese idiota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pronto se resolverán esas dudas, ya que los experimentos de Gia serán cada vez más retorcido y crueles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Egde:** _ahora se conoce la historia de la antigua Guerra antes de la batalla de las Gemas en la Tierra, pero aún no saben porque hay Energon en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _creo que es una gran forma de mantener al público atento a todo, realmente funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente, los Vexacon o el Planeta Madre con Energon sería un gran problema, aunque las Diamantes parecen desconocer este hecho por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mana, Olivia, Éire, Amara, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGumdan96, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, ReyDemonioDemigra, E.I. Lara, AndrosValgreen4, WhiteKiller09, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Ultimo caballero

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de la introducción de un nuevo OC, fue un poco difícil como incluirlo en esta historia, pero ya se me ocurrió como, realmente hasta yo mismo me sorprendo cuando se me ocurren las ideas de pronto o me vienen en un sueño, eso siempre me ha parecido muy curioso, en fin, mientras las Gems se dedican a buscar todos los posibles lugares donde haya fragmentos de Energon o incluso una gran cantidad del mismo, los Vexacon harán exactamente lo mismo, pero también buscaran otras cosas muy importantes para su imperio y que podrían marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 Último Caballero.**

 **Destruction**

El General Benag se presentó ante las Princesas, quienes estaban charlando con Arathron, cuando el gran general hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por un nuevo comandante Vexacon, este tenía la forma de un caballero medieval, su cuerpo era de color plateado e iba armado con una lanza y un escudo.

-El Comandante Knight es uno de los guerreros más feroces y poderosos de la Tierra, ya que los humanos tienen leyendas de caballeros como él que peleaban contra feroces dragones, entonces creo que con su destreza y habilidad es el indicado para acabar con ese miserable traidor-señalo Benag.

-¡No necesitamos de otro comandante, yo puedo encargarme de Dinobot con mis propias manos!-declaro Arathron.

-Eso puede ser cierto-intervino Tenaya-pero mi madre no solo quiere ver a ese traidor hundido, sino también quiere que le demos mejores resultados que solo obtener un simple fragmento de Energon-.

-Y mamá no es de las que castigan de manera benevolente-señalo Arturina estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

-Ambos irán a la Tierra, analicen la zona cercana a Ciudad Playa que hemos estado estudiando, tal vez allí encontremos más Energon-indico Tenaya.

-¡Así lo haremos princesa!-declaro Knight encaminándose hacia la salida, seguido por Arathron, quien ya estaba deseando su próximo combate contra Dinobot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Steven, Connie, Lapis y Peridot regresaron rápidamente a la casa en la playa después de haber presenciado aquello, tenían que informarle a Garnet sobre lo sucedido, cuando el cuarteto entro en la casa, Perla fue la primera en recibirlos.

-Oh, volvieron pronto-dijo Perla sorprendida por la repentina aparición de sus amigos.

-¡Perla! ¿Dónde está Garnet? ¡Tenemos que decirle algo sumamente importante!-declaro Steven con mucha emoción en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Steven?-pregunto Garnet apareciendo junto con Amatista, Dinobot se encontraba sentado en el suelo, pero atento a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Acabamos de presenciar algo sumamente sorprendente!-declaro Steven alzando los brazos.

-¡Es algo que en serio fue impresionante!-apoyo Connie.

-Especialmente porque fue un simple humano el que hizo todo-intervino Peridot, logrando captar toda la atención de los presentes.

De ese modo y a su muy peculiar manera, Steven puso al tanto a las Crystal Gems sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero como Connie era muy observadora, ella fue más detallada en los hechos que presenciaron, incluso explico el estilo de batalla que uso aquel extraño muchacho.

-No sé mucho de esto, pero su estilo de pelea se asemejaba mucho a los antiguos Caballeros Arturianos-dijo Connie sumamente pensativa, ganándose toda la atención del grupo.

-¿Qué son los Caballeros Arturianos?-pregunto Lapis cruzada de brazos.

-Fueron un grupo de valientes héroes que tenían la misión de proteger la justicia y la paz, según las leyendas, el último de estos caballeros fue un hombre llamado Bowen, el cual formo una gran amistad con el legendario dragón Dreyco, el último de su raza-señalo Connie, al tiempo que sacaba un libro de "Leyendas Antiguas", busco la página indicada y no tardo en ubicarla-aquí está, él es Bowen, el último de los Caballeros Arturianos-.

-Es tal como lo recordaba-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos y viendo el retrato.

-¡Espera! ¿Ustedes lo conocen?-pregunto Steven con un brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, era un cazador de dragones, tal como dice la leyenda, pero luego entablo amistad con el último de los dragones, Dreyco, juntos derrocaron al tiránico rey que oprimía sus tierras-explico Garnet.

-¿Y ustedes no lo ayudaron?-pregunto Connie sin acabar de entender cómo era posible.

-Rose quiso hacerlo, pero Bowen le pidió que no, ya que esa era su batalla personal-explico Perla.

-Entonces ¿los dragones son reales?-pregunto Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿O también son Gemas?-pregunto Connie mirando fijamente a ambas Gemas.

Fue cuando Peridot intervino-Nunca he escuchado nada de estos "dragones", ni de que haya existido algún tipo de Gema como esta-señalo Peridot de modo pensativo.

-Eso es porque los dragones no son Gemas-explico Garnet-ellos eran parte de la Tierra, vivían ocultos de los humanos y por lo general solo se presentaban cuando había problemas, después de que Diamante Rosa llego a la Tierra muchos dragones fueron sometidos a todo tipo de crueles experimentos, ninguno sobrevivió a ello, fueron llevados hasta casi el borde de la extinción, solo quedaron unos cuantos en todo el mundo, los cuales no lograron recuperarse y eventualmente desaparecieron, quedando Dreyco como el último dragón hasta el momento de su muerte-conto la Gema madura.

Dinobot se rio al escuchar eso, captando la atención de todos-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto Perla cruzándose de brazos.

-No mucho en realidad, solo lo mucho que tienen en común las Diamantes y Xanadu, ellas se odian con todas sus fuerzas, más sin embargo muestran el mismo respeto por cualquier otro planeta y sus habitantes, ninguno, aunque no la conocí, esa Diamante Rosa tiene muchas similitudes con Xanadu, eso es lo que me parece gracioso-explico Dinobot.

-Entonces ella es peor de lo que pensamos-dijo Garnet con seriedad-por ahora creo que debemos investigar a este chico, tal vez sea un descendiente de la orden o…-Garnet no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Un terremoto!-grito Peridot abrazándose a Lapis en busca de protección.

-¿En Ciudad Playa?-pregunto Perla confundida, al tiempo que Dinobot se levantaba de golpe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los caminos principales de la zona, ambos comandantes Vexacon se encontraban buscando más fragmentos de Energon, usando un dispositivo especial que Gia les entrego, según ese aparato, en ese sitio había algo de ese precioso mineral y debían obtenerlo para sus fuerzas, para buscarlos, Knight clavaba su lanza con fuerza en el suelo, lo que provocaba las pequeñas sacudidas del suelo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, si llegas a golpear a uno de los fragmentos y estos están en su estado más puro vamos a volar en pedazos-advirtió Arathron.

-¡No se preocupe por eso, siempre he sido cuidadoso cuando se trata de atacar!-declaro Knight volviendo a clavar su lanza en el suelo, registrando el subsuelo en búsqueda de más Energon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Justo en esos momentos, Greg apareció corriendo en la casa de Steven, especialmente cuando nuevamente comenzó a temblar-¡Chicas!-.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunto Steven preocupado por la reacción de su padre.

-¡Acabo de escuchar que hay reportes de dos extraños sujetos que se encuentran en el kilómetro 27 a las afueras de la ciudad y que al parecer están golpeando el suelo con una lanza que provoca los temblores!-explico Greg.

Al escuchar eso, las Crystal Gems no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho-Vexacon-dijo Garnet entre murmullos-¡Muy bien Gems! ¡Es hora de ir una misión!-indico y todos asintieron.

-Como sea-dijo Lapis con total desinteresa en las órdenes de Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Knight volvió a golpear el suelo, esperando encontrar algo, pero parecía que no había absolutamente nada por ese sitio, eso comenzaba a molestarlo mucho, al igual que a Arathron, quien miraba constantemente el aparato que Gia les dio, efectivamente les estaba indicando que ahí había Energon, pero por más que buscaban no encontraban señal alguna de ese mineral.

-¡Esta cosa parece que se descompuso!-bramo Arathron.

-No creo que haya Energon en este lugar, ya hemos buscado por todos los alrededores y no hay absolutamente nada-dijo Knight comenzando a molestarse.

-Aún es muy pronto para volver a la nave, veamos en la carretera, tal vez el asfalto evita que podamos ubicar mejor la señal, andando-indico Arathron.

-¡El único lugar al que irán es de regreso a su nave!-declaro Garnet apareciendo con su equipo.

-¡A menos que quieran que les pateemos el trasero!-declaro Amatista.

Arathron y Knight encararon a sus visitantes, Dinobot gruño al ver de nuevo a Arathron y este lo imito-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar maestro-señalo Arathron.

-¿Maestro? ¿Eras su maestro?-pregunto Steven mirando a Dinobot.

-Lo fui, hasta que decidí que debía dejar de lado la vida que los Vexacon nos daban y veo que tú sigues con la reina-acuso Dinobot.

-Ella es la gobernante del universo y muy pronto hasta esas Diamantes lo van a aprender-aseguro Arathron-¡Vexabots!-invoco alzando la mano.

Fue cuando los soldados Vexabots hicieron acto de aparición, colocándose frente a sus dos líderes y apuntándoles con sus armas, disparándoles con rapidez, sin perder tiempo, Steven invoco su burbuja protectora, protegiendo a sus amigos de los mortales disparos.

-Impresionante, pero veamos si pueden resistir esto-señalo Knight dando un paso al frente y alzando su escudo, lanzo un rayo en espiral contra las Gems, ante eso, Dinobot reacciono rápido y disparo sus rayos al cielo, formando un agujero bajo los pies de las chicas, provocando que todos cayeran en el hoyo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-cuestiono Peridot molesta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-agrego Perla igual de molesta, pues todo el grupo cayó uno sobre el otro por esa repentina acción de Dinobot.

-¡Les acabo de salvar la vida!-bramo Dinobot.

Fue cuando las Gems se dieron cuenta que el ataque de aquel guerrero Vexacon había cortado con mucha facilidad una roca que estaba al otro lado de la carretera, dejándolas congeladas, porque esas pudieron haber sido ellas si Dinobot no actuaba con rapidez.

-¡Rayos! ¡Falle!-bramo Knight molesto.

-¡Pero es no se repetirá! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Arathron enviando a los Vexabots contra las Gems, quienes rápidamente salieron de su refugio y se lanzaron a la batalla, con Steven, Peridot y Connie cuidando la retaguardia.

Los Vexabot las atacaron por distintas direcciones, pero las Gems se defendían de manera excepcional, fue cuando Arathron arremetió contra Dinobot, chocando su espada contra la del feroz guerrero, para luego mirarse con ferocidad a los ojos.

-¡Veo que aun conservas muchas de tus habilidades!-declaro Arathron.

-¡Soy un guerrero, eso es algo que siempre deberás recordar!-exclamo Dinobot dándole una patada, misma que lo hizo retroceder, pero aun así volvió a contraatacar.

Knight dio un potente salto y ataco a Perla, quien se protegió con su lanza del golpe del arma del Vexacon-¡Miren esto! ¡Una Perla jugando a ser una guerrera! ¿No es eso tierno?-pregunto divertido y con tono burlón.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Perla se vieron envueltos en llamas de furia-¡Estoy harta de que crean que no soy una guerrera!-expreso molesta.

-¡Eso es porque no lo eres, yo he visto a tu clase, son las esclavas de las Diamantes, sus juguetes, a las que manejan a su antojo, las que deben cumplir cada uno de sus caprichosos!-decía sin piedad alguna.

-¡Yo no soy como esas Perlas!-declaro Perla resistiendo el ataque de Knight.

-¡Quien te haya dicho eso te mintió!-declaro Knight dándole una patada.

Perla rodo por el suelo ante aquel ataque, Amatista fue la única que se dio cuenta, ya que era la más cercana a Perla en esos momentos, aunque estaba siendo atacada por varios Vexabot-¡Resiste Perla!-grito golpeando a 3 de sus atacantes con su látigo.

Al ver a Amatista lanzarse contra él, Knight clavo su lanza en el suelo, tomo impulso y la intercepto con una patada en el estómago, muy cerca de su Gema, Amatista cayó al suelo pesadamente y Knight la golpeo con su escudo, para luego darle una patada, provocando que cayera cerca de Perla, ambas Gemas se vieron entre si algo lastimadas, pero dispuestas a seguir peleando.

-¡Mírense! ¡Que patéticas son! ¡Se decía que la rebelión estaba conformada por Gemas sumamente poderosas y aterradoras, pero todo lo que veo aquí es una Perla, una sirviente, una esclava y una Amatista que ni siquiera se desarrolló bien! ¿Qué clase de estúpido se atrevería a pensar que ustedes dos valen algo?-se preguntó riéndose.

Al escuchar eso, Perla y Amatista apretaron sus puños con furia, sujetando sus armas con mucha fuerza, de haber sido humanas, en esos momentos sus manos estarían sangrando por la fuerza que estaban empleando al empuñar sus armas, rápidamente se lanzaron contra Knight, quien las derribo de nuevo con un golpe de su lanza.

-¡Perla! ¡Amatista!-grito Steven percatándose de todo, al tiempo que detenía el golpe de un Vexabot con su escudo.

-¡Resistan!-grito Connie disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero los Vexabot les cerraban el paso.

-Creo que la ayuda puede tardar un poco-señalo Peridot viendo como estaban rodeados por enemigos.

Garnet y Lapis también estaban ocupadas, lidiando con los Vexabot, Lapis se sorprendió cuando algunos de ellos comenzaron a seguirla por los cielos, activando unos impulsores de la planta de sus pies, definitivamente los Vexacon se preparaban para todo tipo de contingencias.

Perla se levantó y ayudo a Amatista a levantarse, ambas miraron fijamente a Knight, el cual comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, ambas Gemas se colocaron en guardia, apuntándole con sus armas mejoradas, pero ni así lograban dañar a ese Vexacon, el cual se reía divertido por ver lo valientes que eran esas Gemas.

-Realmente es algo divertido, ver a dos Gemas tan inútiles como ustedes creer que pueden vencer a un comandante Vexacon, esa Peridot de allá también es insignificante como ustedes, una inútil sin sus partes "mejoradas" como las llaman-señalo Knight riéndose-mi pregunta sigue en pie ¿Quién sería tan estúpido o estaría tan desesperado para haber aceptado a un par de basuras como ustedes?-.

-¡DEJA DE INSULTAR A ROSE!-bramo Perla lanzándose al ataque junto con Amatista.

Knight bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, lanzándolas por los aires, cuando ambas comenzaron a caer, el feroz Vexacon las recibió con un golpe de su lanza, dejándolas de nuevo en el suelo, pero antes de levantarse, el Vexabot las aplasto a cada una con sus pies.

-¿Rose? ¿Así se llamaba su líder? Ya veo, eso explica porque tenía a un par de inútiles como ustedes, porque ella también era una inútil-sentencio Knight dándoles un golpe final con su lanza, desintegrando su forma física y dejando solo sus Gemas, todo ante la mirada de angustia de sus amigos.

-¡Perla! ¡Amatista!-exclamo Steven.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot aterrada ante eso que acababa de pasar.

Garnet se quedó muda y una gran furia comenzó a crecer en su interior, mientras que Lapis también se quedaba petrificada, pues ver a Gemas ser desintegradas de ese modo tan cruel era algo que no podía soportar, Dinobot estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con Arathron para notarlo.

Knight levanto ambas Gemas del suelo y las miro con maldad-Se los dije, debieron aceptar su destino como las Gemas mediocres que son, ahora voy a triturarlas hasta hacerlas polvo-sentencio Knight preparándose para cumplir su amenaza.

Steven se llenó de horror al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, cuando de pronto, un hacha salió de la nada y golpeo a Knight por la espalda, provocando que se tambaleara y que las Gemas de Perla y Amatista cayeran al suelo, rápidamente, Knight busco al responsable de ese ataque, Steven y Connie también lo hicieron, encontrándose con aquel misterioso muchacho que habían visto en Ciudad Playa, pero ahora vestía de un modo diferente.

Llevaba puesta una armadura de placas de color azul con algunos detalles negros que le cubren todo el cuerpo dividido en casco, hombreras, pecho, guantes, muñecas, piensa y pies, los hombros tienen la aparecía de 3 gigantescas garras de dragón encima de la base de las hombreras, el casco tiene una apariencia bastante particular la parte superior que le cubre la cabeza tiene forma de la parte superior de un dragón con un cuerno en la frente y dos grandes cuernos curvos que apuntan hacia atrás mientras que la parte inferior tiene la apariencia de una gigantesca mandíbula el casco no alcanza a taparle la cara, mientras el hacha era de doble filo en el mango está adornado con rojo intenso parecido a llamas el extremo contrario a las hojas termina en dos garras de dragón en la mitad del mango tiene un anillo de oro mismo que se repite más arriba antes de llegar a las hojas pero más grande de ese anillo surgen dos gigantescas garras de dragón la punta del extremo de las cuchillas termina en una punta muy afilada una pica y a los lados surgen las dos hojas del hacha las cuales en el interior están adornadas con más llamas rojas arriba de las hojas surgen dos cuellos y cabezas de dragones de color dorado.

Aquel misterioso muchacho alzo la vista, mostrando una aterradora seriedad en sus ojos, mismas que habría dejado paralizado de miedo a cualquiera que los viera, pero no era el caso de un guerrero Vexacon, el cual miro con furia a aquel sujeto.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-cuestiono furioso.

-Para ti soy alguien que detesta a los que solo se dedican a hacer el mal, vi todo lo que les hiciste a esas pobres Gemas y lo que les dijiste, eres un ser cobarde y tramposo-acuso el muchacho.

Las palabras del joven sorprendían mucho a los testigos, especialmente porque parecía conocer a las Gemas y saber mucho de ellas, Steven no pudo evitar pensar que aquel chico se veía sumamente genial, fuera quien fuera, aquel muchacho usaba un traje sumamente genial y su actitud lo hacían ver como un gran guerrero.

-¡No te metas en esto humano tonto! ¡Te sugiero que te vayas de aquí a menos de que quieras morir!-sentencio Knight.

-Hablas demasiado, pero realmente no pareces conocer lo que es ser un caballero-señalo el muchacho de manera misteriosa.

Al escuchar eso, Knight rompió en sonoras carcajadas burlonas-¿Qué puede saber un patético humano de los caballeros?-cuestiono lanzándose al ataque.

-Mucho más de lo que tú crees-sentencio el muchacho mirándolo con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Knight apretó el mango de su lanza y se abalanzo contra el joven con intención de golpearlo, por fortuna, aquel muchacho detuvo el golpe con su hacha justo a tiempo, para luego contraatacar barriéndose por el suelo y golpeando la pierna de Knight con su hacha, logrando dañarla.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Es imposible! ¡Mi cuerpo está hecho de una aleación de metal que es virtualmente indestructible, ninguna arma humana puede dañarme!-expreso impresionado.

-Por fortuna, esta hacha no es un arma común y corriente, creo que debí habértelo advertido antes-señalo el muchacho sonriendo con burla.

Al escuchar eso, Knight gruño por debajo y le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, ante aquel ataque traicionero, el joven dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el disparo, pero Knight no dejaba de dispararle con sus ojos y lanza, provocando que el muchacho solo pudiera defenderse y no atacar.

Steven y Connie observaban todo, viendo como aquel chico estaba en peligro, así que se miraron y asintiendo mutuamente, se lanzaron a la batalla tomados de la mano, pasando entre los Vexabot, cuando ya estuvieron muy cerca, dieron un salto y se combinaron en Stevonnie, dándole una patada a Knight.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Knight ante lo que acababa de presenciar y no fue el único, el muchacho también se quedó mudo ante aquella visión.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-se preguntó sorprendido.

Arathron detuvo su ataque sobre Dinobot y fijo su atención en la guerrera que acababa de aparecer-¿Dos humanos se fusionaron? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que ellos no pueden hacer eso-dijo confundido.

-¡Eso es porque Steven es mitad humano y mitad Gema!-declaro Dinobot, provocando que Arathron se pusiera serio.

-Interesante, este planeta es más peculiar de lo que había anticipado-murmuro volviendo al ataque.

Stevonnie se mantenía en guardia en todo momento y miro de reojo las Gemas de sus dos amigas, así como también al resto de sus amigos, ya casi no había Vexabot, así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, acabar con ese malvado robot que había insultado a sus dos amigas.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunto el muchacho.

-¡Me llamo Stevonnie y estoy aquí para detener a los malvados Vexacon!-declaro Stevonnie-yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-.

El chico endureció su mirada y miro a Knight, el cual se estaba preparando para volver a atacar-Primero lo primero, hay que acabar con este tipo-indico el muchacho.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-declaro Stevonnie colocándose en guardia.

Al escuchar eso, Knight rompió en carcajadas-¿Qué van a acabar conmigo? ¡No me hagan reír, si no son mejores que esas dos Gemas patéticas que se creen guerreras!-declaro disparándoles un rayo, mismo que Stevonnie bloqueo con su escudo-¿Qué?-.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti, a menos que sea una disculpa!-declaro Stevonnie lanzándose a la batalla seguido por aquel muchacho.

Justo en ese momento, las Gemas de Perla y Amatista comenzaron a brillar, y casi al instante, ambas Crystal Gems reaparecieron en el campo de batalla, sumamente alarmadas y preocupadas de que el Vexacon haya lastimado a Steven.

-¡Steven! ¡No temas, ya estamos bien!-grito Perla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, al igual que Amatista.

Pues Stevonnie y aquel joven estaban atacando juntos a Knight, el malvado Vexacon se defendía como podía, pero sus ataques no lograban dar en el blanco, ambos guerreros eran demasiado ágiles y eso comenzó a hacer que empezara a molestarse, sus ojos brillaron y se preparó para disparar un nuevo rayo, pero Stevonnie fue más rápida y lanzo su escudo como un disco, golpeándolo en las piernas y derribándolo, fue el turno de aquel muchacho de atacarlo, logrando cortarle un brazo con su hacha.

-¡No! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto!-bramo Knight mirando con furia al humano.

-¡El único que va a pagar por lo que hizo eres tú!-declaro Stevonnie apareciendo de un salto y dando un golpe con su espada, la mejora que Bismuth le había hecho en el pasado quedo demostrada cuando corto a Knight a la mitad como si fuera mantequilla.

Knight quedo mudo ante lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creerlo, había sido vencido por un par de humanos, incluso era más humillante que eso, fue vencido por dos niños y un joven que apenas se veía un poco mayor que ellos, el cuerpo de Knight se dividió en dos y cayó al suelo, marcando su final, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Perla y Amatista.

-¡Eso es!-grito Peridot desde a lo lejos, mientras Lapis y Garnet acababan con los últimos Vexabot.

Al ver a su aliado vencido, Arathron retrocedió y encaro a Dinobot de nuevo-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-Esto no ha terminado-aseguro Arathron desapareciendo tras un destello.

Una vez que Arathron se marchó, Stevonnie se desfusiono y ambos niños vieron con ojos de admiración a aquel misterioso muchacho-¡Eso fue grandioso!-exclamo Steven.

-¡Realmente eres un sujeto impresionante!-agrego Connie.

-Ustedes no lo hacen tan mal, para ser niños, aunque no logro entender que rayos son para haber logrado algo que se supone solo ellas pueden hacer-dijo mirando a las Gems, quienes no tardaron en acercarse.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Garnet-aunque me sorprendió mucho que fueras capaz de pelear contra lo Vexacon y que además sepas de nosotras-.

-No fue difícil de descubrir, hay muchas leyendas sobre ustedes en los antiguos libros de los caballeros-explico el chico, cuando vio que Garnet lo miraba fijamente a través de esos lentes decidió ser honesto-mi nombre es Soujiro Seta y soy el último descendiente de los Caballeros Arturianos-.

-Ya veo, no sabía que aun quedaran algunos de ellos-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres un caballero? ¿Un caballero real?-pregunto Steven con emoción en su voz.

-Lo soy, desde hace tiempo estuve monitoreando los reportes de extraños sucesos que ocurrían en esta región, hace poco, vi un blog en internet sobre un muchacho que hablaba de una mano gigante y Gemas invasoras, los caballeros escuchamos sobre aquellas guerreras que vinieron de las estrellas y aunque el documento no me pareció más que una basura, especialmente porque hablaba mucho de hombres serpientes, decidí venir a ver que ocurría, aunque nunca creí que me toparía con algo como esto-explico Soujiro viendo al Vexacon derrotado.

-Ya veo ¿y que harás ahora?-pregunto Garnet.

-Irme de aquí-respondió Soujiro guardando su hacha.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Steven con desilusión.

-Vine para asegurarme que esta ciudad estuviera a salvo y ahora veo que lo está, en manos de grandes guerreros como ustedes-señalo Soujiro.

-Aun así, creo que nos serviría alguien como tú en nuestro equipo-dijo Garnet sonriendo, lo que provoco una sonrisa más grande en Steven y Connie, Lapis solo se cruzó de brazos, Dinobot no dijo nada y Peridot se quedó confundida, mientras que Perla y Amatista seguían en estado de shock.

-Lo siento, a mí me gusta estar solo, pero si me necesitan…-Soujiro lanzo lo que parecía ser un medallón con la imagen de un dragón en el centro-llámenme, después de todo, este es el planeta de los humanos y le corresponde a ellos también hacer algo para salvarlo-.

-Bien dicho-felicito Garnet.

Tras eso, Soujiro se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, con Steven despidiéndose de él y ansiando volver a verlo, fue cuando Dinobot tomo la palabra-Quien diría que un simple humano sería un aliado valioso en esta guerra-dijo impresionado.

-Conforme aprendas más de los humanos te sorprenderás más y lo mismo va para ustedes dos-aseguro Garnet mirando a Lapis y Peridot.

Steven se acercó a Perla y a Amatista, mirándolas preocupadas-Chicas ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¡Si! ¿Por qué no habríamos estarlo? ¡Ganamos! ¡Eso ya es algo!-declaro Perla sonriendo nerviosa.

-Aun así, me pregunto si aquí realmente hay Energon o fue un error de los Vexacon-dijo Peridot pensativa.

-Creo que eso es algo que debemos averiguar antes de que sea tarde, no podemos darnos el lujo de que más Energon caiga en manos de los Vexacon-indico Garnet y su equipo asintió

Perla y Amatista no decían nada, ya que ahora se sentían muy mal, pues no solo no fueron capaces de vencer a Knight, sino que un humano, un simple humano, logro dañarlo de modo en que ellas no pudieron hacerlo, si un humano era capaz de superarlas a ellas ¿entonces qué tan equivocado estaba ese Vexacon?

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acababan de ver, un nuevo aliado ha llegado, pero al mismo tiempo, este guerrero ha dejado a Perla y Amatista con un amargo sabor de boca, especialmente porque él fue capaz de dañar al enemigo que ellas no pudieron, deberán superar eso antes de que sea tarde.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **Amara:** _si, pero como ya señale antes, al ser tantos nombres no voy a poder usar algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y el Energon no es la única reliquia que las Crystal Gems van a tener que buscar en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _al menos ahora tienen un nuevo aliado, pero tanto Perla como Amatista fueron afectadas por las palabras de Knight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya conoces al misterioso joven y como ayudo a las Gemas, aunque eso realmente dejo algo mal a Perla y Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para verlo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, yo creo que si Piccolo se lo propusiera podría ahora ser capaz de derrotar a grandes enemigos, honestamente, creo que pudo haber vencido a Frost de un golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y tu demostración de habilidades ha dejado impactadas y un poco mal a Perla y a Amatista, especialmente por todo lo que dijo Knight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el guerrero se ha presentado, pero al mismo tiempo ha dejado un poco mal a dos Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _un poco y debo decir que no te está quedando nada mal, pero aun tienes que poner más atención a la narración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGumdan96:** _pues ya acabas de conocer al misterioso chico y aunque aún no se sabe porque hay Energon en la Tierra, esto se revelara más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento tuvieron una batalla contra un nuevo comandante y un nuevo aliado se ha unido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _ni sabía que ya había salido, gracias por el dato, aunque dudo mucho que conociendo a Jack Sparrow, tenga mucha seriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _aun no los pido, como siempre yo les avisare cuando llegue la hora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo hay que recordar a No. 18, ella era muy poderosa, hermosa y sumamente letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque las Gemas tienen un nuevo aliado, la situación no es muy favorable, especialmente por cómo se sienten ahora Perla y Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _una vez vi un comercial que decía la frase "el amor te vuelve idiota", así que es muy probable que si haga algo que sea algo estúpido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _tienes suerte de que aún no se te completen las 7 ausencias, pero sí que hay que cuidar mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente siempre ha sido de la guerra más increíble que ha habido en la historia del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _la Tierra definitivamente es un mundo misterioso, ni siquiera nosotros, sus habitantes, conocemos todos sus secretos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta dónde va la historia, porque apenas estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, el Energon es algo sumamente peligroso y maravilloso, respecto a Jamie, esa frase me recordó al inolvidable Coraje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _tomando en cuenta el mensaje oculto que Bill dejo en su destrucción es bastante probable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _el Energon Dorado es una invención mía en realidad, aunque eso no quita que el Energon Oscuro deje de ser el más peligroso, tomando en cuenta de quién es esa sangre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _coincidimos en nuestro villano favorito de esa gran serie, porque Zamasu solo es insoportable, pero Freezer realmente te llegaba a impresionar hasta donde llegaba su crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Amara, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, FreedomGumdan96, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ocnarf, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, Ermaspin, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Ultimatespartan98, Speed Demon 24.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Superarse

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de la introducción de otro OC, muchos se deben estar preguntando ¿Qué paso con el Planeta Madre? ¿Va a tener una participación en el fic o solo será una batalla contra guerreros Vexacon y contra Gemas Corruptas? Pues no se preocupen, porque claro que van a tener más participación, después de todo, no puedo dejar de lado el planeta que ha querido conquistar/destruir la Tierra desde hace más de 5000 años, así que no se preocupen, ellas van a tener su participación, aunque por el momento todavía desconocen la presencia de los Vexacon en la Tierra.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Superarse.**

 **Planeta Madre**

En el planeta de origen de cada Gema del universo, un gran alboroto estaba ocurriendo, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, señalando el escape de un prisionero, el cual corría de un lado a otro en una de las bases de las Gemas, buscando desesperadamente alguna posible ruta de escape.

-¡Por ahí!-grito una guerrera cuarzo lanzándose en persecución del prisionero, que seguía tratando de encontrar un modo de irse de ese terrible planeta.

El misterioso fugitivo busco algún modo de evadir a sus perseguidores, cuando fue interceptado por las descargas eléctricas de algunas varas sujetadas por un grupo de Peridots, los cuales lo observaban fijamente, las guerreras cuarzo se acercaron lentamente y miraron fijamente a su presa, el cual reacciono rápidamente y les dio una patada, quitándoles a algunas de ellas sus varas y dándoles una poderosa descarga eléctrica, algunas volvieron a ser simples Gemas, mientras que otras trataban de seguir deteniéndolo.

Rápidamente, logro sujetar a una Peridot y usándola como escudo, activo el cañón de su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar contra todos sus perseguidores, para luego disparar contra una de las paredes, abriendo un hueco en la pared, por el cual aprovecho para dar un salto y escapar del lugar, llevándose el brazo de la Peridot.

-¡Se llevó mi brazo cañón!-grito alarmada.

El misterioso prisionero cayó sobre una nave exploradora que afortunadamente pasaba por ahí, rápidamente abrió la compuerta e ingreso al interior de la nave, misma que era piloteada por un grupo de Rubís al servicio de Diamante Blanco, con gran rapidez, les disparo usando el brazo cañón de la Peridot a la que se lo robo, destruyendo sus formas físicas, para luego tomarlas con rapidez y romperlas en pedazo.

-Eso es lo que menos se merecen-dijo entre dientes lanzando los fragmentos por la compuerta, antes de tomar el control de la nave y marcharse del Planeta Madre.

Al mismo tiempo, una preocupada Perla Blanca ingreso a la cabina de Diamante Blanco con mucho miedo, se podía notar por la forma en que todo su cuerpo temblaba-Mi Diamante…el prisionero de la celda 32x ha escapado-informo temblando por completo.

Al escuchar eso, la Diamante se levantó de golpe y encaro a Perla-¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Quién estaba vigilándolo?-cuestiono molesta.

-Unas cuantas Rubís-respondió la Perla con rapidez.

-¡Tráelas ante mí ahora!-bramo Diamante Blanco con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

El Destruction volaba cerca de la órbita terrestre, Gia se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en la Gema Corrupta que habían capturado, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Yogos y Acturus, ambos generales se presentaron con dos nuevas Gemas Corruptas recién capturadas.

-Bien hecho generales-felicito Tenaya apareciendo junto con su hermana-realmente es impresionante la gran cantidad de Gemas Corruptas que hay en este insignificante planeta-.

-¿Ya has averiguado porque son así Gia?-pregunto Arturina mirando fijamente a la General.

Gia se concentró en su computadora antes de responder a la princesa-Por lo que he podido averiguar se trata de una extraña enfermedad producida por un virus creado por las Diamantes para castigar a la rebelión por su atrevimiento y por la destrucción de la Diamante Rosa-explico Gia.

-¿La rebelión fue la responsable de que esa Diamante fuera destruida?-pregunto Acturus sorprendido.

-No me sorprende, esas Diamantes son tan patéticas que cualquier cosa puede matarlas-señalo Yogos.

-Si eso es cierto ¿entonces por qué nosotros aún no hemos podido matarlas?-pregunto Acturus confundido, provocando que su compañero lo mirara de manera agresiva-¿Qué?-pregunto y Yogos solo gruño.

-Eso no importa, al parecer las Diamantes tienen muy poco respeto por sus seguidores, pero nosotros podemos encontrarles un buen uso a estas llamadas Gemas Corruptas-dijo Tenaya sonriendo con maldad, de pronto, la alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-pregunto preocupada y molesta.

Rápidamente, ambas princesas llegaron a la cabina de control, donde se encontraban Benag y Arathron, ambos viendo por la pantalla principal del Destruction algo sumamente interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué comenzó a sonar la alarma?-pregunto Arturina algo molesta.

-Ahí está la respuesta princesa-señalo Benag hacia la pantalla, misma que mostraba una nave del Planeta Madre acercándose a la Tierra.

-¿El Planeta Madre? ¿Por qué razón enviarían una nave?-pregunto Tenaya.

-¿Se habrán enterado de nuestra presencia?-pregunto Arturina preocupada por la reacción de su madre en cuanto se enterara de eso.

-No lo creo-intervino Gia llegando junto con Yogos y Acturus-los sensores no muestran señal alguna de Gemas, algo más está piloteando la nave, es energía muy diferente, es muy similar a la energía que poseían los Sendrox-señalo Gia.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Benag y yo nos aseguramos de acabar con esos supuestos guerreros hace muchos años!-señalo Yogos.

-Los Sendrox fueron grandes guerreros, ayudaron a los Autobots en la guerra contra los Decepticons, fue por eso que la reina decidió que serían una posible amenaza para sus planes y por ello ordeno su destrucción-agrego Benag.

-Sea lo que sea si viene del Planeta Madre no podemos dejarlo a sus anchas, General Yogos, Acturus y Gia, lleven a un Comandante Vexacon con ustedes, localicen a ese intruso y luego destrúyanlo-indico Tenaya.

-Será todo un placer-aseguro Yogos riéndose perversamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, por indicaciones de Garnet, las Crystal Gems se dirigieron a la Guardería Beta para poder recoger algunos materiales y máquinas dejadas allí hace muchos años por el Planeta Madre, ya que Dinobot sugirió que se combinaban esa tecnología con los restos de su propia nave, así como también los restos de los Comandantes derrotados podrían crear defensas anti intrusos, ya que los escudos no garantizaban que estuvieran 100% a salvo de sus enemigos, del mismo modo, irían a la Guardería que dio origen a Amatista por materiales, por lo que se dividieron en dos equipos, quedando Garnet y Dinobot en uno, mientras que el resto conformaban el segundo equipo.

Como Connie tuvo que volver a su casa, Steven era el único humano que acompañaba a sus amigas en esa misión, Lapis solo miraba el lugar con desagrado, realmente detestaba mucho tener que visitar sitios como ese, Peridot solo se mostraba emocionada de poder usar sus poderes de metal para llevar una gran cantidad de equipo que aunque era obsoleto, bien podría servir de algo.

-Muy bien, creo que este viejo taladro podría ser un estupendo cañón que dispara rayos láser, nos podría ayudar mucho a proteger nuestras bases del enemigo-señalo Peridot.

-Vaya, este sitio es como la otra Guardería, se deteriora cada vez que regresamos-dijo Steven.

-Solo terminemos con esto y vámonos de una vez-pidió Perla adelantándose a los demás, seguida por Amatista, la cual iba cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria, al igual que Perla.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Peridot.

-Creo que están un poco frustradas por lo que paso con ese Vexacon-dijo Steven.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Peridot mirándolo confundida.

-Ya sabes, ellas no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo y él solo se mofaba de lo que eran, pero Soujiro y Stevonnie fueron capaces de derrotarlo, algo que ellas no pudieron hacer-explico Steven.

-Oh, es parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Amatista cuando peleo con Jasper ¿verdad?-pregunto Peridot y Steven asintió.

-Sí que son unas ridículas, sentirse mal por las palabras de un tipo como él-dijo Lapis cruzada de brazos.

Steven miro a Lapis con reprobación, pero antes de poder decir algo, el sonido de algo cayendo llamo su atención, incluso Perla y Amatista buscaron la fuente del sonido, divisando una nave, pero no era cualquier nave y eso provoco que Peridot se alarmara.

-¡El Planeta Madre!-grito asustada.

-¡Genial, solo eso nos faltaba!-exclamo Perla molesta.

Pero Lapis se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, mismo que nadie más parecía haber notado-Algo no anda bien-dijo señalando la nave.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, porque la nave estaba cayendo a gran velocidad y no parecía que fuera a frenar su avance, al ver eso, los ojos de Perla se llenaron de pánico-¡Cuidado!-grito aterrada.

Steven reacciono con rapidez e invoco su burbuja, protegiendo a sus amigas del impacto de la nave, la cual se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, dejando un cráter en el mismo, cuando el peligro paso, Steven desapareció la burbuja y corrió hacia el cráter.

-Definitivamente es una nave del Planeta Madre-confirmo preocupado, especialmente cuando la cabina comenzó a abrirse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que salió de la nave no era una Rubí o algún otro tipo de Gema-pero no estaba siendo pilotada por Gemas-agrego captando la atención y de todas, al tiempo que saltaba al cráter.

Perla y las demás no tardaron en llegar, viendo lo mismo que Steven acababa de ver, del interior de la nave emergió un chico de 18, tono de piel moreno, cabello castaño largo hacia atrás, ojos color negro, físico muy desarrollado y delgado con una increíble musculatura notable altura 1metro 74, notándose unas deformaciones de varios fragmentos de gemas que salen de su cuerpo, viste una camiseta negra sin mangas encima un gran chaleco gris táctico, pantalones negros tácticos.

-Es… ¿un humano?-pregunto Amatista confundida, pero Peridot no tardo en reconocer al muchacho.

-No…no puede ser-dijo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Aquel chico salió como pudo de la nave y cayó al suelo, se veía muy herido y Steven se preocupó-¡Oh no! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto alarmado.

En cuanto el muchacho escucho aquella voz llena de preocupación, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada angustiada de Steven, miró fijamente al chico por unos segundos y luego a su alrededor, se veía bastante desorientado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto mirando a Steven.

-Me llamo Steven y estas en la Tierra-respondió Steven.

-¿La…Tierra?-pregunto el muchacho sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, provocando que Steven lo viera con más preocupación.

-Oye…parece que te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza ¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Steven de nuevo con preocupación.

-Si…lo siento…fue…un viaje algo agitado…-señalo el chico.

-¿Tienes algún nombre?-pregunto Steven mirándolo con genuina preocupación.

-¿Nombre? Derek…si…creo que es Derek…-señalo el muchacho sin estar muy seguro.

-Es un gusto conocerte Derek-dijo Steven extendiendo su mano hacia Derek, el cual miro esa acción con confusión-oh no te preocupes, es solo un saludo, no eres de la Tierra ¿verdad? A pesar de que tienes la apariencia de un humano-.

-¿Humano? Yo…no estoy seguro…no tengo recuerdos de dónde vengo…solo sé que estaba atrapado en el más horrible de todos los mundos, siendo un prisionero, siendo torturado y usado en todo tipo de abominables experimentos causados por los más horrendos seres del universo-.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Todos saben que los Vexacon son peores!-declaro Peridot, captando la atención de Derek, quien al ver a las 4 Gemas comenzó a sentir como una gran furia crecía en su interior.

-Ustedes…ustedes son… ¡GEMAS!-bramo furioso, al tiempo que invocaba un escudo azul con toques dorados atado a su brazo y una lanza de tipo medieval en su ranura, mirando con odio a las Gemas, lo que provoco confusión en Perla, Amatista y Lapis.

-Por mis estrellas ¿Qué hice?-murmuro Peridot por debajo.

Derek se abalanzo contra las Gemas con actitud de ataque, provocando una mirada de miedo en Steven-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono alarmado.

Por toda respuesta, Derek desenvaino la lanza y ataco a Perla, rápidamente, la Gema dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque e invocando su propia lanza, mientras que Derek miraba con profundo odio a las 4 Gemas, hecho que realmente extraño a la mayoría, menos a Peridot.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-cuestiono Lapis.

-¡No lo sé, pero si quiere pelea, entonces eso le daremos!-declaro Amatista invocando su látigo.

Derek miraba con odio inhumano a las 4 Gemas, especialmente a Peridot-¡Tú! ¡Ni crean que volverán a usarme para sus experimentos retorcidos!-bramo lanzando un rayo de su lanza.

Las Crystal Gems rápidamente esquivaron el ataque, mirando extrañadas a su atacante, aunque Perla logro captar la última parte de su frase-¿Acaso dijo "experimentos retorcidos"?-pregunto confundida y luego miro a la pequeña Peridot, la cual estaba sumamente asustada-¡Peridot! ¿Quieres explicarnos que pasa?-.

-Él…es el último Sendrox, una raza guerrera que fue destruida por los Vexacon hace años, pero él fue el único sobreviviente, las Diamantes lo capturaron cuando escapaba de su planeta y lo han estado usando para hacer experimentos y pruebas para futuras Geo Armas-revelo Peridot.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Perla cambio de asombro a indignación-¡Eso es terrible! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a un inocente?-.

-¡No te quieras hacer la inocente conmigo!-bramo Derek-¡Por tu color y forma diría que eres parte de las Perlas que sirven a esa cretina de Diamante Blanco, por eso vas a ser la primera en morir!-sentencio Derek-¡No dejare que me lleven de nuevo con esas malditas!-grito lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Espera!-suplico Steven interponiéndose entre ambos grupos, dejando paralizado a Derek-¡No las lastimes!-pidió con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso no sabes quienes son ellas? ¡Son Gemas, son de las peores fuerzas que existen en el universo, me capturaron, me torturaron, hice la promesa de que si lograba liberarme de sus cadenas no me detendría hasta destruirlas y hacerles pagar por todo lo que me hicieron!-.

-¡Pero ellas no son Gemas del Planeta Madre!-grito Steven.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno…no es que no lo sean, ya que es su planeta de origen, pero ellas no están con las Diamantes, son buenas, han protegido la Tierra de grandes amenazas, las Diamantes incluidas, ellas nunca te lastimarían-aseguro Steven.

Derek miro confundido a Steven-Tú…eres un humano ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, soy mitad humano y mitad Gema-revelo Steven mostrando la Gema en su ombligo.

-¿Qué? ¿También experimentaron contigo y aun así las defiendes?-cuestiono Derek incrédulo e indignado.

-¡Oh no, no! ¡Ellas no hicieron eso! Yo estoy aquí gracias a una historia que me gusta llamar "La balada de Greg y Rose"-explico Steven con una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-señalo Derek bajando sus armas-pero…hay algo en ti que me produce mucha confianza, no sé qué es, pero tus palabras parecen honestas-.

-Eso es porque yo siempre he sido un chico súper honesto-aseguro Steven colocando sus manos en la cintura con expresión seria.

-Pero también eres algo extraño, no logro entender que pasa aquí, ellas son Gemas y las Gemas solo destruyen, conquistan, matan y usan a inocentes como ratas de laboratorio, son monstruos-.

-¿Quieres que te mostremos lo que somos a golpes?-cuestiono Amatista ofendida por aquellas palabras.

-¡Amatista cálmate, no podemos empeorar más las cosas!-intervino Perla-escucha, lamentamos mucho lo que te haya pasado en el Planeta Madre, pero nosotras no estamos con ellos, no somos parte del ejército de las Diamantes-.

-¿No me digan? ¿Y por qué esa Peridot tiene el símbolo de Diamante Amarillo?-pregunto Derek señalando a Peridot.

-Eh…bueno…eso es porque aún no sé dónde ponerme una estrella-explico Peridot nerviosa.

-¿Estrella? ¿Ese es acaso el nuevo símbolo de opresión que piensan usar? ¿Qué Diamante rige este planeta? ¿Azul, Amarillo, Blanco?-cuestionaba sumamente molesto y desafiante.

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, un sonido metálico llamo la atención de todos-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Lapis.

Fue cuando varios Vexabot salieron de la nada, comenzando a atacarlos por distintas direcciones, rodeándolos con facilidad-¡Vexabot!-grito Peridot.

Derek también se alarmo ante eso y luego tuvo un tipo de recuerdo que le vino como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero solo fue momentáneo, ya que aquel recuerdo lo dejo algo mareado-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Steven.

-¡Claro que no lo está y ustedes muy pronto tampoco lo estarán!-sentencio Gia apareciendo junto con Yogos, Acturus y un nuevo comandante Vexacon.

Este tenía la apariencia de una planta robótica, sus brazos eran largos tentáculos cuyas cabezas terminaban en pinzas con formas de cabeza de plantas carnívoras, era de color verde con detalles rojo y amarillos, carecía de ojos, pero en vez de eso tenía un visor de color rojo, así como una hélice que asemejaba a hojas de palmera en la espalda, misma que podía usar como hélice.

-¡Muy bien comandante Sun, ya sabes cuál es tu misión!-indico Acturus.

-¡Si general!-declaro el comandante acercándose hacia Derek-¡Así que tú eres el último de los Sendrox, no me pareces la gran cosa!-declaro lanzando un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Steven empujándolo y quitándolo de en medio del ataque a tiempo, dejando sorprendido a Derek.

-¿Tú…me has ayudado…dos veces?-.

-¡Eso es lo que hacemos las Crystal Gems!-respondió Steven sonriéndole.

-¿Crystal Gems?-pregunto Derek confundido, cuando los Vexabot se mostraron de nuevo, listos para iniciar el ataque.

-¡No se queden parados como idiotas, destruyéndolos!-ordeno Yogos y los Vexabot comenzaron el ataque.

Las Gemas se defendían como podían de sus atacantes, pero nadie peleaba con más ferocidad que Perla y Amatista, quienes estaban dispuestas a acabar con aquel Vexacon y demostrarle a todo ese ejército que ellas dos eran temibles y formidables guerreras.

-Esas dos parecen tener deseos de pelear-señalo Gia divertida.

-¡Pues entonces cumplámosles sus deseos!-declaro Yogos lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por Acturus.

Ambos Generales atacaron a las dos Gemas, quedando Yogos contra Perla y Amatista contra Acturus, mientras que Peridot y Lapis se encargaban de los Vexabot, aunque era más Lapis que Peridot, ya que esta última apenas y podía usar sus poderes de metal contra ellos.

Gia y Sun encararon a Steven, el cual se puso frente a Derek para protegerlo, invocando su escudo, lo que provoco una risa de parte de Gia-No puedo creer que en serio creas que tu escudo podrá resistir el ataque de dos guerreros Vexacon ¿Dónde está tu amiguita? Necesitaras fusionarte con ella si es que pretendes lograr algo contra nosotros-.

-¡Sigue hablando, no me importa lo que digan!-declaro Steven desafiante.

-¿En serio? Se supone que eres el hijo de una Cuarzo y ni siquiera eso pareces-se burló Gia.

-¡Ya te lo dije, a mí no me importa lo que ustedes piensen!-declaro Steven colocándose en guardia.

-¡Pues deberías!-grito Gia apuntándole con su cañón y disparándole de manera cruel.

-¡Steven!-gritaron las 4 Gemas al ver eso.

Rápidamente, Derek reacciono y se interpuso en el disparo, deteniéndolo con su escudo y devolviéndole el ataque a Gia, quien lo recibió directamente, cayendo al suelo y rodando sobre el mismo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse, aunque se veía algo dañada por el ataque.

-¡Pagaras por eso! ¡Sun!-bramo Gia ordenándole a Sun acabar con ambos chicos.

Sun miro a sus dos adversarios y lanzo un golpe con sus dos brazos, abriendo las fauces de las cabezas de plantas carnívoras, ni Steven ni Derek tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y ambos fueron sujetados por aquellas terribles bestias, siendo levantados en el aire, donde Sun comenzó a apretarlos con mucha fuerza.

-¡Steven!-grito Peridot.

Al ver eso, Perla y Amatista se vieron alarmadas, atacando a sus respectivos oponentes a gran velocidad, quitándolos de su camino y lanzándose a socorrer a su amiguito, pasando entre varios Vexabot, a los cuales destruyeron con gran facilidad, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, dieron un salto al mismo tiempo y golpearon los brazos de Sun, cortándoselos por completo.

-¡Ah! ¡Miserables!-bramo furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Steven!-declaro Perla en tono amenazante.

Al escuchar eso, Sun rompió en carcajadas-¿Creen que le temo a un par de Gemas defectuosas como ustedes? ¡Una Perla no es más que una esclava y tú eres una Amatista que no está desarrollada por completo, son inútiles!-se burló Sun.

-¡Te equivocas en eso y ya es tiempo de demostrártelo!-aseguro Amatista y ambas se lanzaron contra Sun.

Las dos Gemas comenzaron a atacarlo por distintos flancos, sorprendiendo a Sun, ya que nunca se esperó que dos Gemas como esas fueran tan formidables guerreras, la propia Gia observaba impactada lo que pasaba, era cierto que ya las había visto pelear antes, pero nunca dejo de catalogarlas como Gemas defectuosas e inútiles.

Perla lanzo una serie de poderosos y rápidos ataques contra Sun, el comandante recibió todos los golpes de la lanza de Perla, sintiendo como esta atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo, fue cuando Amatista lo atrapo con su látigo, lanzándolo por los aires, una vez que quedo en el cielo, Perla y Amatista se vieron entre sí, asintiendo mutuamente se prepararon para dar el golpe final.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?-se preguntó Gia, ya que su actitud no indicaba que se fueran a fusionar.

Perla y Amatista corrieron, la segunda se barrió en el suelo quedando de espaldas, momento que Perla aprovecho para subir a la planta de sus pies-¿Lista?-pregunto Amatista.

-3…2…1… ¡Ahora!-indico Perla y con un empujo de los pies de Amatista, Perla se lanzó contra Sun, atravesándolo con su lanza justo en el abdomen y destruyendo a ese malvado.

Al ver eso, tanto Gia como Yogos se quedaron asombrados-No puedo creerlo-dijo Yogos sorprendido por lo que un par de Gemas defectuosas acababan de hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso? Me lo perdí, es que estaba mirando esta cosa interesante-señalo Acturus tomando un escorpión que deambulaba por el lugar, Yogos se lo quito y le clavo el aguijón en un ojo-vaya, que carácter-.

-¡Habrán ganado esta vez Crystal Gems, pero no lo olviden, los Vexacon nunca hemos perdido una guerra!-sentencio Gia desapareciendo junto con sus compañeros.

Una vez que los enemigos se marcharon, Steven, Peridot y Lapis se acercaron a las dos Gemas, las cuales solo observaban los restos de aquel comandante caer al suelo-Lo hicimos Perla-dijo Amatista.

-Así es, lo hicimos y ahora esos malvados saben que nosotras no somos como otras Gemas que conocen-señalo Perla sonriendo.

-Y si vuelven a subestimarnos lo van a lamentar-aseguro Amatista con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Estuvieron magnificas!-estallo Steven sonriendo.

-Realmente fue así, ese malvado no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de ustedes, bien hecho-felicito Peridot.

-No estuvo mal-fue todo lo que Lapis dijo, provocando una sonrisa en Perla.

-Por cierto Steven ¿Dónde está tu amigo?-pregunto Amatista de pronto.

Al escuchar eso, Steven volteo a buscar a Derek, pero este ya no estaba-¡Oh no! ¡Se fue!-exclamo sumamente alarmado.

-Esto puede ser un grave problema, tenemos que avisarle a Garnet y a Dinobot cuanto antes-indico Perla preocupada.

-¡Y luego tenemos que buscarlo, no podemos permitir que los Vexacon lo encuentren primero!-exclamo Steven sumamente alarmado ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alejándose de lo que había pasado, Derek caminaba por aquella enorme Guardería, viendo cada una de las máquinas de las Gemas con profundo odio, pero al mismo tiempo, no lograba entender cómo era posible que aquellas Gemas lo hubieran defendido a él y a Steven, además ¿Cómo era posible que Steven tuviera una Gema? ¿En qué clase de mundo loco acababa de caer? Y por si fuera poco, esos extraños robots estaban haciendo que tuviera golpes mentales muy fuertes, una cosa era segura, descubriría todo lo que estaba pasando y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto hemos concluido otro capítulo, así como también hemos tenido la aparición de otro OC, en los próximos capítulos aparecerán los demás, ya que estoy preparando el terreno para la búsqueda de varias reliquias antiguas que pueden marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o máquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction, gracias en serio:**_

 **Mana:** _veré que puedo hacer, pero tampoco puedo ser injusto con los demás, no puedo tener preferencias, eso es algo que debes comprender, en verdad lamento mucho lo que me dices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _es lo que planeo hacer realmente, aunque Stevonnie es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara:** _no creo poder hacerlo, ya que en mis historias Drago fue Lucifer, el arcángel de la luz y el primero de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _por fortuna lograron sobreponerse y mostrar las formidables guerreras que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por fortuna lograron sobreponerse y juntas detuvieron a ese comandante Vexacon, pero aún les esperan más batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento ambas Gemas lograron sobreponerse, pero siendo tan sensibles deben ser más cuidadosas a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _grandes personajes, realmente me halagas con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _debe ser genial que los lleven constantemente a días de campo, a nosotros nos llevaban muy rara vez y eso era algo molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _descuiden, realmente es algo emocionante y genial poder hacer eso, con Perla y Amatista, las hirió más que nada todo lo que les dijo Knight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente y creo que lo que más les dolió fue como ese Vexacon se la paso insultando a Rose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _espero que sea cierto, solo cuida no enfocarte mucho en los diálogos y darle más narración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _los OC están apareciendo poco a poco, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia para el tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _descuida, tus razones tendrás y yo las respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y lo hicieron, después de todo, tenían que proteger al hijo de su adorada Rose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _haré lo que pueda con esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente y eso es algo que realmente puede dejar incapacitado al más grande de los guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _eso es algo que aún es un misterio, pues las Gemas tuvieron otra misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _es muy cierto que ambas son muy sensibles y fácilmente pueden ser heridas por algo como eso, por ello deben ser más fuertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el único que saldría sería Trigon, pero él sería un hijo de la Gran Bestia del Mal/Drago, lo que haría que Raven fuera su nieta por lógica, Darkseid creo que murió antes de la historia de Injusticia o la verdad no estoy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _todas son buenas ideas, pero siento que me están metiendo mucha presión, no creo que pueda cumplir con todo lo que me están pidiendo y eso que el fic todavía ni comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _tienes muy buen ojo para la deducción, ya que efectivamente le toco al tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _siempre he creído que las palabras son mucho más dañinas que los golpes físicos y Knight lo demostró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y otro aliado ha aparecido, aunque realmente no parece serlo, ya que tiene problemas con el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su OC, realmente hay mucho que dicen que tienen familia o que tuvieron y esta fue asesinada, pero como bien dijiste, aun no los recibo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es lo que me gustaría, ya que hay personajes que realmente me gustan en DC, pero como también me están pidiendo otro montón de cosas pues realmente me siento presionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _en mi opinión, Zamasu solo tiene de ventaja el haber actuado como Ginyu y como Garlic Jr. Fuera de eso no dudaría ni 5 segundos contra Goku, Vegeta, Trunks o Piccolo, respecto a Barry, por supuesto que será bueno, después de todo, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y aún falta mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Amara, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ultimatespartan98, Iron Mario, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Mercenaria

_**Hola de nuevo amantes de los fics, es tiempo de un nuevo capítulo y una nueva misión, así como también de la aparición de otro OC, el primer OC femenino del fic, al mismo tiempo que las Crystal Gems buscan a Derek para evitar que se lastime o dañe a alguien, aunque él ya ha demostrado que no piensa lastimar a nadie que no sea una Gema, pues les tiene un gran rencor, así como también no logra recordar nada de su pasado antes de ser prisionero del Planeta Madre, sé que algunos se preguntan porque motivo no hice que Garnet y Dinobot salieran en el capítulo anterior, eso se debe a que quise darle protagonismo a Perla y Amatista.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 Mercenaria.**

Lejos del planeta Tierra, en un planeta llamado Onyx, un lugar que solo un demente se atrevería a visitar, ya que ese mundo era habitado por los peores criminales del universo, los cuales se daban tiempo para descansar de sus viajes por la galaxia, cometiendo todo tipo de crímenes atroces, ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a ir a ese mundo los únicos que se atrevían a poner un pie en ese mundo tan peligroso eran los mercenarios o cazarecompensas más despiadados y sádicos del universo.

En uno de los bares de ese mundo, la puerta se abrió y un curioso personaje hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de una joven de apariencia de 18 años midiendo 1 metro con 55cm, piel muy morena cabello oscuro largo atado con una cola de caballo, ojos color verde oscuro, lentes con cristal púrpura, muy delgada con complexión física de deportista, traje ajustado negro cubierto por una armadura de un peto, brazales ligeros, espinilleras que cubren el tobillo con tacones, todas las partes de color púrpura con toques verdes y una capucha gris larga.

Aquella muchacha se acercó a la barra y miro fijamente al camarero, el cual estaba limpiando un vaso en esos momentos, la chica se acercó y miro fijamente al alienígena, el cual trataba de evitar la mirada de aquella chica.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?-pregunto el camarero.

-Busco a alguien, necesito información y la quiero ahora-indico la chica.

-¿A quién busca exactamente señorita?-pregunto el camarero.

-Es muy simple, busco a Gia, General Técnica del ejército Vexacon-revelo la chica, dejando congelado a todo el bar, quienes voltearon a ver a la chica como si esta estuviera loca.

Al escuchar eso, el camarero trago profundamente-Mire amiga…le sugiero que se olvide de esto…meterse con los Vexacon es cortejar a la muerte, ellos son la peor raza que ha existido en el universo…desde los Decepticons-.

-Y ellos fueron vencidos, tras la caída de su líder, Galvatron, a manos de Optimus Prime-señalo la chica.

-¿Y usted cree poder hacer algo contra ellos? Dudo mucho que sea un Prime, hace siglos que no existe uno, no desde que la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo se perdió tras la muerte de Optimus Prime-señalo el camarero.

La joven sujeto al camarero del cuello de su uniforme, acercándolo a ella y mirándolo de manera agresiva-¿Qué acaso no me reconoce?-pregunto la chica con un tono de voz sumamente frío y atemorizante, el camarero solo miro a la chica fijamente y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡No…no puede ser…!-.

-Más vale que lo crea, ahora, a menos que quiera ser mi siguiente víctima, entonces me dirá lo que quiero-sentencio la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dejando sumamente helado al camarero, quien trago profundamente saliva.

-Hay rumores que dicen que los Vexacon se dirigieron al sector 3769-explico el camarero.

La chica hizo un recuento del universo y de los mundos-La Tierra ¿Por qué irían a ese mundo que es azotado por las Diamantes?-.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero se cree que las Princesas fueron enviadas, junto con algunos de los mejores generales de la reina, Gia entre ellos-explico el camarero.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo la chica levantándose y dejando tras de sí una gran cantidad de cristales brillantes, aquellos cristales eran astro rubís, una de las joyas más valiosas de todo el universo.

Cuando la chica se marchó en medio de las miradas curiosas de varios bandoleros, uno de ellos se acercó al camarero-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto confundido.

-Éiren Kilian-respondió el camarero aun sumamente asustado.

Al escuchar eso, el criminal se quedó sorprendido y miro hacia la puerta de salida-Whisper-murmuro por debajo nombrando a la legendaria mercenaria por el nombre que era tan conocida y temida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Una vez que Perla y lo demás contactaron a Garnet y a Dinobot, estos se reunieron con ellos y comenzaron la búsqueda de Derek, algo que Dinobot no lograba entender, pues para él era una misión que no tenía nada de utilidad para su batalla contra los Vexacon.

-¿Por qué razón perdemos el tiempo buscando a un pequeño parasito cuando tenemos enemigos peligrosos con los cuales lidiar?-cuestiono Dinobot entre dientes.

-¡Porque ese tipo realmente tiene habilidades sumamente peligrosas y puedo confirmar eso, ya que yo estuve en el Planeta Madre cuando experimentaban en él!-explico Peridot, aunque esto último lo dijo con vergüenza-fue cuando aún era leal a Diamante Amarillo, aunque ese chico era parte del proyecto de Diamante Blanco-.

-¿Qué proyecto era ese exactamente?-pregunto Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Pues…no era diferente a lo que los Vexacon hacen con algunos seres orgánicos, trataban de crear un poderoso soldado uniendo tecnología del Planeta Madre con formas de vida orgánicas-explico Peridot.

-En pocas palabras solo estaban imitando el trabajo de otros-dijo Dinobot burlonamente.

Peridot miro con enojo a Dinobot, pero Lapis tomo la palabra-Ahora veo que el Planeta Madre ha cambiado mucho en estos años, nunca creí que las Diamantes se volvieran tan crueles y retorcidas-dijo Lapis estremeciéndose ante todos los proyectos que las Diamantes estaban preparando.

-Bueno…después de la caída de Diamante Rosa se volvieron más duras en su forma de pensar…-dijo Peridot.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellas siempre han sido así y Diamante Rosa fue la peor de todas!-exclamo Perla molesta-¡Yo la conocí, yo vi todo lo que era capaz de hacer, no le importaba la libertad de los demás, solo sus propios propósitos!-.

-Incluso había rumores que decían que planeaba traicionar a las demás Diamantes para quedarse ella sola con el poder-dijo Garnet con un brazo en la cintura.

-Pues creo que eso es algo que nunca se va a saber, ya que Rose Cuarzo se encargó de ella hace años-dijo Peridot sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Garnet y Perla-lo siento-se disculpó asustada.

-¡Chicas, chicas, no es momento para esto! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Derek! ¿Recuerdan?-intervino Steven.

-Es cierto, continuemos con la búsqueda-indico Garnet-ahora díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? ¿Quién es este chico y como es que llego a la Tierra?-pregunto Garnet y Peridot se encargó de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y tras haber cruzado la Guardería Beta, Derek caminaba sin rumbo fijo, le sorprendía que el sofocante calor del desierto no le afectara en lo más mínimo, de hecho, lo único que lo estaba molestando era todo lo que había ocurrido antes, aquellas Gemas habían hecho algo que en su opinión no era lógica, en el Planeta Madre lo encarcelaron, lo torturaron, lo sometieron a terribles experimentos y ese chico Steven… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿Por qué estaba con esos monstruos?

Para colmo, estaban los golpes de memoria que recibía desde que llego a ese mundo, siempre con aquellos extraños robots que aparecieron en el campo de batalla, todo esto no tenía sentido para él, realmente era una locura, de pronto, un disparo salió de la nada y lo derribo.

Fue cuando varios Vexabot aparecieron, rodeándolo por completo y sujetándolo de los brazos, sometiéndolo con facilidad, una vez que lo tuvieron firmemente agarrado e inmovilizado, Gia, Yogos y Acturus hicieron acto de aparición, el trío de malvados se acercó al confundido guerrero.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, nos volvemos a ver muchacho-dijo Gia sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-cuestiono Derek desafiante.

-No mucho realmente, de hecho, son las princesas las que quieren verte, ellas están interesadas en tu condición tan peculiar, eres un Sendrox que sobrevivió en el Planeta Madre, ellos también son nuestros enemigos, si te nos unes podríamos acabar con ellas de una vez por todas, librando al universo de esa horrenda peste que son las Diamantes-señalo Gia sonriendo a través de su máscara, provocando una risa en el muchacho.

-Lo siento mucho, pero siempre he seguido mi instinto y ahora me dice que ustedes tampoco son seres con los que quisiera congeniar-señalo Derek burlonamente.

-No seas estúpido, si no es por las buenas entonces lo haremos por las malas, la piedad de los Vexacon tiene un límite-sentencio Gia.

-¿Vexacon?-pregunto Derek y entonces recibió un golpe mental de nuevo, pero este fue demasiado rápido y apenas pudo ver algo.

-Creo que le duele algo-dijo Acturus confundido.

-Lo que le duela no será nada comparado con lo que estoy a punto de hacerle-sentencio Yogos preparando un golpe con su lanza.

-Solo no lo dañes mucho, la Princesa Tenaya ordeno que lo lleváramos en perfectas condiciones-indico Gia.

Yogos se preparó para dar el golpe mortal en Derek, cuando un puño cohete salió de la nada, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro, derribando al formidable General, el cual rodo por el suelo, pero se levantó con rapidez, encontrando a las Crystal Gems frente a ellos.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-declaro Steven desafiante.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¿Qué no tienen a nadie más a quien molestar?-cuestiono Gia molesta.

-¡No, hoy no hay Gemas Corruptas en el mundo!-respondió Amatista invocando su látigo.

Acturus se rio al escuchar ese tipo de Gemas y miro a Gia-¡Eso es interesante, oye Gia! ¿Por qué no les presentas tu nueva creación?-pregunto Acturus divertido.

Gia no tardo en entender a que se refería su compañero y se rio-Ya veo, realmente es una buena idea, a veces me sorprendes Acturus-dijo Gia complacida.

-¡Así soy de inteligente!-declaro Acturus riéndose.

-¡No exageres camarada Acturus!-intervino Yogos.

Gia dio un paso al frente-Muy bien Crystal Gems, ya que a ustedes le gusta pelear con Gemas Corruptas, entonces prepárense para conocer a mi nueva mascota-dijo Gia sonriendo malignamente a través de la máscara.

Gia chasqueo sus dedos y una criatura sumamente aterradora hizo acto de aparición, las Crystal Gems se quedaron mudas antes la criatura que quedo ante ellas, parecía una Gema Corrupta, pero no era como las que ya habían enfrentado.

Aunque tenía todas las características de una de las Gemas Corruptas, agresiva, salvaje e incontrolable, también tenía el cuerpo recubierto de metal, de hecho, uno de sus brazos era metal puro, sus ojos eran rojos y parecían robóticos, tenía una serie de tubos de escape en la espalda, de la cual emergía una gran cantidad de humo negro.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-exclamo Lapis.

-Esto mi estimada Lazuli es la nueva generación en armamento Vexacon, Gemas Corruptas con armamento Vexacon-señalo Gia riéndose malignamente.

El monstruo que había creado lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo que las Crystal Gems se quedaran mudas de la impresión y del terror, nunca se imaginaron que sus enemigos serían capaces de eso y más.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles eso?-cuestiono Garnet sumamente furiosa por el destino tan cruel que acababan de tener algunas buenas amigas Gemas.

-Por favor, solo les di un mejor control de sus mentes, algo que esas tontas Diamantes jamás hicieron, ahora ellas son perfectas, tienen la capacidad de escoger y decidir a quién servir, por fortuna saben que deben servirnos a nosotros-señalo Gia riéndose.

-¡Siempre has sido una cobarde sin honor Gia!-acuso Dinobot.

-Por favor Dinobot ¿Qué puede ser más honorable que crear un guerrero sumamente poderoso e indestructible para lograr la victoria sobre el Planeta Madre?-pregunto Gia con diversión.

-¡Convertir Gemas o cualquier otra criatura en monstruos no es honorable, es un crimen atroz y cobarde!-bramo Dinobot.

-Es extraño que un antiguo general Vexacon sea tan honorable, pero fue ese maldito código de honor el que provoco que fueras desterrado del imperio Vexacon, pudiste haber permanecido a nuestro lado y acompañarnos en nuestra victoria, ahora conocerás tu triste…-antes de que Gia pudiera continuar hablando fue derribada por un disparo que aparentemente salió de la nada.

La diabólica científica se estrelló contra una pared rocosa, al tiempo que las Crystal Gems y sus compañeros generales se quedaban mudos ante lo que acababa de pasar-¿Quién diablos hizo eso?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-¡Por ahí!-grito Steven señalando hacia una pequeña colina de arena, desde donde una chica sujetaba una pistola, misma que era la que había disparado contra Gia.

La chica dio un salto y se colocó entre los dos bandos, para luego desenfundar otra pistola y comenzar a disparar contra los Vexabot, destruyéndolos a todos con una gran rapidez, dejando sorprendidos a las Crystal Gems y a Derek, quien quedo completamente ileso, a pesar de haber quedado justo en medio del fuego.

-Gracias-dijo Derek mirando asombrado a aquella chica.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo la chica encarando a los Generales Vexacon.

Las Crystal Gems solo miraban sorprendidos a aquella chica, especialmente cuando esta los miro de reojo y luego miro a los Vexacon, siguió con su mirada analítica, deteniendo su vista en Derek y luego en Steven, este último llamo mucho la atención de la chica.

-¿Humanos? ¿Vexacon? ¿Gemas? ¿Todos en la Tierra? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-murmuro confundida.

-¿Quién demonios es esa?-pregunto Amatista con los ojos brillando por la emoción que sintió al ver como se encargaba de los Vexabot.

-No estoy segura, pero su apariencia me parece muy familiar, siento que ya la he visto en alguna parte-dijo Peridot pensando y tratando de recordar donde había visto a esa intrusa.

Dinobot solo gruño por debajo-No, no puede ser ella-.

Yogos y Acturus ayudaron a Gia a incorporarse, cuando la científica quedo en pie, miro con furia a su atacante-¿Tú de nuevo?-cuestiono con furia-¿Qué no te cansas de estar molestando?-.

-No pienso detenerme hasta que haya acabado contigo y si en el proceso logro llevarme a varios de Vexacon más entonces será más glorioso-señalo la chica.

Gia se rio al escuchar eso-Vaya, eso sí que es interesante, pero dime ¿acaso piensas destruirnos para salvar al universo?-.

-Algo por el estilo-respondió la chica y Gia volvió a estallar en carcajadas, Yogos no tardo en unirse a las risas burlonas y Acturus también comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciada.

-¿De qué nos reímos?-pregunto confundido.

-Es raro que una mercenaria tan temible y que ha asesinado a todos los que le han pedido diga cosas como esas-dijo Gia.

Al escuchar eso, las Crystal Gems se quedaron mudas-¿Mercenaria?-pregunto Perla aterrada.

-¿Asesina?-agrego Steven con la misma emoción que Perla, miedo.

-Lo sabía-gruño Dinobot al reconocer a la guerrera-¡Tú eres Whisper! ¿No es verdad?-.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot se quedó con la boca muy abierta, al tiempo que miraba a la chica y luego se ocultaba detrás del guerrero-¿Qué dijiste? ¡No bromees con eso por favor!-pidió sumamente aterrada.

-Efectivamente, soy yo-respondió Whisper mirando a Dinobot de reojo-aunque debo admitir que me parece extraño ver a un Vexacon aliado a Gemas del Planeta Madre-.

-Eso es porque no estamos con el Planeta Madre, todos nosotros somos rebeldes sin causa-dijo Amatista en un tono de voz sumamente cool.

-¿Rebeldes? Ya veo, había escuchado sobre eso, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera cierto-.

Garnet solo miraba fijamente a aquella chica, podía sentir una energía sumamente extraña en ella, era como si aquella chica, a la cual catalogaban de asesina no fuera tan mala como escuchaba que decían, había algo en ella que se lo hacía sentir y no fue la única, porque al ver de reojo a Steven se dio cuenta que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Fue cuando aquella Gema Corrupta lanzo un rugido atronador, captando la atención de Whisper, quien alzo la vista hacia la Gema-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-pregunto impactada por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es mi más reciente creación, una perfecta combinación entre Gemas Corruptas y tecnología Vexacon, claro que aún está en fase de prueba y esto que vez aquí no es ni la mitad de lo que he planeado para ellas, pero creo que serás un perfecto elemento de práctica para ver qué tan feroz se ha vuelto ¡Acabala mi mascota!-ordeno Gia enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

La Gema Corrupta lanzo un rugido y se lanzó a la batalla, rápidamente, Whisper desenfundo sus armas y comenzó a disparar, pero sus disparos no lograban dañar el cuerpo metálico de aquella Gema, dejando sorprendida a Whisper, quien tuvo que rodar por el suelo para esquivar la embestida de aquella bestia, pero no puedo evitar que le diera una potente patada con sus patas traseras, estrellándola contra una pared.

-¡Necesita ayuda!-grito Steven alarmado.

-¡Entonces hay que ayudarla!-declaro Derek preparándose para ir en auxilio de su salvadora.

-¡No se metan en esto!-grito Whisper levantándose y limpiándose un pequeño hilillo de sangre que cayó por sus labios-así es como me gusta, que se resistan y den pelea-.

-¡Pero…necesitas ayuda!-grito Steven.

-¡Es cierto, no podrás con esa abominación tu sola!-apoyo Lapis, cuando Dinobot intervino.

-Déjenla que pelee sola-dijo de brazos cruzados, logrando que todos lo vieran fijamente-si ella en verdad es Whisper entonces no será derrotada por esa cosa-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Amatista.

Pero Dinobot no respondió, solo permaneció de brazos cruzados esperando ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, Steven quiso decir algo, pero Garnet lo detuvo, ya que ella también miraba fijamente hacia la batalla, parecía que como siempre, la Gema madura sabía algo que los demás no y eso a veces podía ser algo desesperante, frustrante y un poco molesto.

-Muy bien, ya entre en calor, podemos continuar-dijo Whisper sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a su oponente fijamente.

La Gema lanzo un nuevo rugido y arremetió contra la chica, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, esta desapareció y reapareció justo sobre la cabeza de la Gema, dejando sorprendida a la bestia y los que presenciaban la batalla.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo llego de donde estaba a la cabeza de esa cosa?-exclamo Amatista sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Uso la teletransportación-respondió Dinobot ganándose una mirada de asombro de todos-ella pertenece a una de las pocas razas que logro dominar esa habilidad-explico.

Garnet ya se lo había imaginado, definitivamente ver el futuro tenía sus ventajas, la Gema se levantó y trato de aplastar a la chica sobre ella con sus patas delanteras, pero esta volvió a teletransportarse y la bestia solo termino golpeándose ella sola en la cabeza, mientras Whisper reaparecía justo frente a la Gema.

Whisper miraba fijamente a la Gema Corrupta, específicamente al abdomen, encontrando su punto débil, con una sonrisa, la chica desenvaino una espada de doble hoja, la cual dividió en dos partes y con un poderoso golpe en cruz, termino por destruir la gema de aquella bestia, todo ante la mirada aterrada de las Crystal Gems, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Whisper cuando la Gema desapareció y lo único que quedo fue una piedra cortada en cuatro partes.

Cuando la batalla termino, Whisper se incorporó, siempre ante la mirada aterradas de las Crystal Gems, así como las miradas serias de los Vexacon, Dinobot y Derek, el cual solo permanecía en silencio, pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, decidió retirarse, fue cuando Whisper miro a Gia.

-Parece ser que tus grandes invenciones fueron un fracaso total-se burló.

Al escuchar eso, Gia se echó a reír, dejando extrañada a Whisper-¿Qué te hace pensar que fue así? Esta Gema no fue creada con la intención de destruirte a ti o a esas patéticas Gemas, solo fue una prueba, para ver si estas Gemas tan interesantes podían soportar tecnología Vexacon sobre ellos, el resultado fue sumamente favorable, esto no es más que el principio, ahora no solo tienen que preocuparse por Gemas Corruptas y por nuestros Comandantes, pronto se enfrentaran a Gemas Vexacon más poderosas de lo que jamás han imaginado-sentencio Gia.

-¡Son unos monstruos!-bramo Garnet furiosa-¿Cómo se atreven a jugar de ese modo con los más inocentes?-.

-Por favor ¿en qué se diferencia esto a lo que el Planeta Madre hace? Esto es una guerra y hay que estar dispuesto a todo para ganar, pero pronto lo verán, los Vexacon tomaran el lugar de los Decepticons como amos del universo-finalizo Gia desapareciendo junto con sus compañeros.

Una vez que el trío de Vexacon desapareció, Whisper envaino sus espadas de nuevo-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo preparándose para irse.

-Realmente eres Whisper-dijo Dinobot deteniéndola-la mercenaria No. 1 de todo el universo-.

-Y tú eres un Vexacon, realmente me extraña que estés con Gemas-dijo Whisper mirando extrañada todo eso.

Fue cuando Steven hizo acto de aparición-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto con ojos llorosos-¿Por qué destruiste a esa Gema? No tenías que hacerlo-.

-Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo-respondió Whisper con seriedad y frialdad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Qué justifica que hayas quitado una vida?-cuestiono Perla.

-Viniendo de una Gema me parece hipócrita y como una idiotez viniendo de una simple Perla-señalo Whisper.

Perla iba a continuar, pero Garnet la detuvo-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete de la Tierra y nunca vuelvas-indico en tono muy duro y casi llegando al odio.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer, principalmente porque tengo una misión que cumplir y una científica loca a la cual exterminar, además, yo no obedezco órdenes de una Gema-señalo Whisper dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en una teletransportación.

Cuando Whisper se marchó, Steven se quedó mudo ante eso, nunca creyó que conocería a alguien tan fría como aquella guerrera, fue cuando Dinobot se le acerco-Bienvenido al mundo real-dijo de modo serio.

Lapis y Peridot solo estuvieron en silencio en todo ese momento, al igual que Amatista, pero todos concordaban en lo mismo, ahora que esa extraña había apareció las cosas iban a ponerse cada vez más tensas y difíciles, además de las terribles Gemas Vexacon que acababan de conocer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Whisper apareció justo frente a la nave en la que había viajado, se dispuso a abordarla cuando un ruido llamo su atención, al voltear se topó con Derek, ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Whisper decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-.

-Lo siento, pero no, pero si lo que haces y realmente me parece increíble, y al igual que tú, yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien, en este caso, las Gemas-señalo Derek.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto Whisper con cierto grado de interés, provocando una sonrisa en Derek.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos llegado al final de un nuevo capítulo, así como también a la aparición de un nuevo personaje, la guerra cada vez se está volviendo más y más complicada, las Crystal Gems ahora no solo tienen que preocuparse por Vexacon, comandantes, Gemas del Planeta Madre y Corruptas, sino que además, también deben preocuparse de Gemas Vexacon y de localizar el Energon antes que cualquier de sus enemigos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en esta gran página, la cual a veces molesta un poco por las fallas que tiene, pero lo importante es que siempre se resuelve, a veces tarde, pero se resuelven:**_

 **TRAS VER EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE DB SUPER PUEDO DECIR QUE FINALMENTE VA A TERMINAR ESA SAGA, POR FIN LE VAN A PARTIR LA CARA A ESE IMBECIL DE ZAMASU, ES LO QUE MAS ESPERO, REALMENTE LO DESEO TANTO, ESE TIPO ES INSOPORTABLE, SOLO ESO, NO ES COMO EL TEMIBLE FREEZER**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y los Decepticons eran mucho peores que ambos bandos, Megatron era sumamente despiadado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ahora que esta aliado con una nueva compañera las cosas pueden ponerse más tensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _una de las muchas lecciones valiosas que Batman fue aprendiendo, no cabe duda que él es único, apuesto a que él ya habría encontrado un modo de vencer a Zamasu y Black dándoles justo donde más les duele, que más que dioses estaban comportándose como humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, Steven es muy sentimental y por eso siempre logra ganarse a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _habría sido bueno que me dijeras eso con tiempo, ya que así habría hecho algo para que apareciera, pues ya estoy escribiendo el que será el próximo capítulo y el siguiente OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes, con todo y nuevo OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es lo interesante, ya que las Gemas son otra historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si te refieres a un caballo…no lo había considerado, quizás un dragón le quedaría mejor, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si te refieres a lo de "Hijas de la Noche", como ese fic va a tener muchas partes y va a ser muy largo, tal vez el más largo que he escrito, por eso no creí que fuera bueno poner tantas biografías, especialmente si ya conocen a algunos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _guarda un gran rencor hacia las Gemas, pero parece que Steven le agrada y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _aún es muy pronto para celebrar, pues los Vexacon también son sumamente vengativos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso suele pasar en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _con todo lo que le paso y el largo historial que tiene el Planeta Madre va a ser muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _interesante y más por lo de el exorcista, realmente tienes muy buena imaginación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por comprender, siempre he agradecido que me ayuden con sus ideas, pero ahora sí que me estaban llenando de ellas sin que el fic comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _créeme, te sorprenderías si supieras cuantos me dejan uno, pero como hay veces que no comentan un fic y no estoy seguro de que estén siguiendo la historia los elimino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _con Darkseid no estoy muy seguro, es decir, él es poderoso, pero como Drago será la Gran Bestia del Mal entonces significa que es mucho más poderoso que Darkseid, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _no puedo definir cuantos hay del bando de los Vexacon, ya que hay algunos que si escogieron estar en ese ejército. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _a veces no es fácil olvidar todo el daño que te hicieron, ya que es una de las cosas que te dejan cicatrices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente ambas lo son en ese aspecto y eso es algo que los Vexacon pueden usar a menudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _cada bando quiere obtener la victoria como sea, sin importar a quien lastimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo espero que no, francamente espero que le toque algo peor, lo que yo espero y en lo personal me gustaría, es que los niños de los que cuida Mai le muestren la otra cara de los humanos, es decir, la inocencia y pureza, lo que su maestro tanto ha intentado que aprenda y por ello se dé cuenta del horror que cometió, viviendo avergonzado por el resto de la eternidad, una vez escuche una frase en una canción que decía "porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte y mi castigo es la eternidad", creo que eso le quedaría bien a ese tipo o que lo conviertan en humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Black solo ha demostrado ser un ladrón y un tramposo, lo mismo para Zamasu, aunque ambos son el mismo, no entiende la verdadera naturaleza de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _yo prefiero que John siga vivo, ya que al final de esa serie, en el videojuego al menos, el Hal Jordan que aún era Linterna Verde llevo a Siniestro y a su otro yo ante los guardianes para responder por sus crímenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _gracias por comprender, yo también espero comenzar ese fic, pero estoy trabajando con este y por tanto es demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no sabría decir si Ten Shin Han vencería a Zamasu, recuerdo como molesto a Cell en ese momento y fue impresionante, pero no sé si Zamasu sea más fuerte o más débil que Cell en esa forma imperfecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ocnarf, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Cazador del espacio

" _ **Bienvenidos insectos, soy el**_ **Emperador Freezer** _ **y hoy he venido a presentarles este nuevo capítulo, realmente espero que lo disfruten, ya que será algo sumamente interesante, especialmente porque este es otro personaje con una actitud sumamente homicida, con ese tipo de actitud, me gustaría que formara parte de mi ejército, pero como veo que tiene un gran problema con los conquistadores espaciales, vaya, realmente no entiendo la manera de pensar de todos esos estúpidos, simplemente no puedo entender toda esa devoción, lealtad y amistad que siempre comparten, son cursilerías, nunca formaran parte de una leyenda, pero eso no importa en estos momentos, ya que lo divertido va a comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 Cazador del espacio.**

En otro planeta, mismo que era el blanco de las Gemas del Planeta Madre, las Diamantes recibieron un informe sumamente alarmante, sobre una base de operaciones ubicada precisamente en ese mundo, misma que acababa de ser destruida, esa base le pertenecía a Diamante Amarillo y ahora aquella imponente Diamante llego al planeta en su nave personal, acompañada de su escolta y de su Perla.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo una vez que vio toda su base destruida.

Fue cuando una Gema sobreviviente se le acerco, se veía sumamente lastimada y le costaba moverse, pero aun así logro llegar ante Diamante Amarillo-Mi Diamante…lo lamento…no pudimos hacer nada…-.

-¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Fue Xanadu y su ejército?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo enfadándose al imaginarse la cara burlona de la reina de los Vexacon.

-No mi Diamante…no fueron los Vexacon…fue ese lunático que ha aparecido en cada planeta de este sector-informo la Gema.

Al escuchar eso, Diamante Amarillo gruño y miro a la Gema con furia-Ya que tú estabas al mando de esta instalación, entonces sobre ti caerá el castigo ¡Serás destruida!-sentencio Diamante Amarillo.

-¡No! ¡Mi Diamante! ¡Por favor, tenga piedad!-suplico la Gema.

-¿Piedad? ¿Por incompetencia? ¡Nunca!-bramo Diamante Amarillo aplastando a la Gema y destruyéndola al instante.

Perla solo se quedó aterrada ante lo que acababa de ver, pero sus pensamientos fueron que al menos fue aquella Gema y no ella, cuando la voz de Diamante Amarillo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Perla!-.

-¿Si…mi Diamante?-pregunto Perla sumamente asustada.

-Envía un comunicado al Planeta Madre, diles a Diamante Blanco y Azul que debemos reunirnos cuanto antes, ya que ese desquiciado ha vuelto a destruir otra de nuestras instalaciones y que quiero que lo busquen por todo el universo, no quiero que se detengan hasta que lo hayan localizado y lo destruya con mis propias manos-sentencio Diamante Amarillo.

Lo que Diamante Amarillo no sabía era que ella no fue la única que presencio esa destrucción, ya que una pequeña cámara espía se encontraba observando todo, transmitiendo la información hacia la nave de la mayor enemiga de las Diamantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Serpentera**

La gigantesca nave ya había consumido un nuevo planeta y ahora la reina de todo el imperio Vexacon observaba todo con detalle, ella vio lo que había pasado en ese planeta, quien fue el responsable de la destrucción de aquellas instalaciones y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya que en ningún momento lo perdió de vista.

-Mi reina, localizamos la nave de ese demente, no está muy lejos de nuestras coordenadas, enviaremos naves por él y lo traeremos ante usted antes de que las Diamantes lo alcancen-informo uno de sus Generales.

-Eso no será necesario, déjenlo que se vaya-indico Xanadu.

-¿Majestad?-pregunto el General confundido.

-Tengo en mente algo mejor para ese lunático, envíenle las coordenadas de la Tierra, que sea en un mensaje anónimo, creo que le parecerá interesante saber que hay Gemas en ese planeta y ya que él tiene cierta fascinación por destruir Gemas entonces dejaremos que se encargue de ellas por nosotros-indico la reina.

-Como usted ordene su alteza-dijo el General cumpliendo con las órdenes de Xanadu.

-Y díganles a mis hijas que no intervengan en esto, que se concentren en la búsqueda de más Energon, ese lunáticos nos va a servir de mucho-sentencio Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Una nave se encontraba viajando por el espacio, tras haber dejado atrás el planeta donde solía estar una de las bases de Diamante Amarillo-¡Oh si, esto sí que fue un gran trabajo!-exclamo el piloto de la nave-¡Ya me imagino la cara de Diamante Amarillo cuando llego y vio su preciosa base destruida, espero que haya captado el mensaje, por ella y sus amigas serán las próximas!-declaro riéndose.

De pronto, una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar, señal de que estaba recibiendo un mensaje anónimo, eso llamo su atención y abrió el mensaje, lo que vio lo hizo silbar de sorpresa y gusto, ya que según ese mensaje había Gemas en un planeta llamado Tierra, estas Gemas pertenecían al ejército de las 3 Diamantes o al menos, eso era lo que decía el mensaje.

-Vaya, Gemas de las 3 Diamantes en un solo lugar ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! ¡Iré para ese mundo y las acabare! Un momento… ¿La Tierra? Me suena… ¡Ya recordé! ¡Esas Diamantes no tienen decencia, quieren destruir un planeta tan histórico como ese, no lo voy a permitir, voy a ir por ustedes Gemas!-declaro fijando rumbo hacia la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Mientras tanto, las Gems decidieron darse un pequeño descanso, al menos, dos de ellas, llevándose a Steven con ellas, se trataba de Peridot y Lapis, quienes decidieron ir al Granero para descansar, mientras que Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Dinobot hablaban sobre lo que harían con esos dos individuos que habían llegado a la Tierra, naturalmente, lo primero sería encontrarlos.

Además de los 3 mencionados, también se encontraban Connie y León, aunque este último dormía una pequeña siesta afuera del Granero, mientras los 4 amigos se entretenían con una nueva laptop que Connie había comprado gracias a sus ahorros y apoyo de sus padres.

 **(Nota: si ya vieron uno de los nuevos 5 cortos de Steven Universe entenderán esta parte, sino se los recomiendo porque en serio da mucha risa)**

Ahora los 4 miraban una película en la computadora, dicha película se llamaba "Batman el Caballero de la Noche", Steven estaba impresionado, ya que nunca había visto a un héroe como él, Peridot solo fingía estar impresionada, pero realmente disfrutaba de la película.

Lapis, por su parte, tenía una expresión de absoluto odio y desagrado cada vez que el Guasón aparecía, detestaba el modo en que jugaba con las vidas de los demás, como manipulaba a todos para que cayeran en sus crueles y retorcidas trampas, pero nada la molesto más que el hecho de que haya provocado la muerte de Rachel, a quien Peridot constantemente llamaba la "mujer de Batman", pero luego se molestó cuando Rachel aceptaba la propuesta del fiscal Dent.

-¡Por favor! ¡Batman es 100 veces mejor que ese tipo!-exclamo Peridot sumamente molesta por aquella decisión.

-Ciertamente-dijo Lapis cruzada de brazos.

-Oh vamos chicas, los humanos somos algo complicados, pero no por eso somos malos-dijo Steven.

La película continuo hasta el momento de la batalla final entre Batman y el Guasón, donde Peridot y Lapis se quedaron mudas por lo que habían hecho las personas de ambos barcos, Lapis sintió una profunda admiración por el criminal que convenció al oficial para que le diera el detonador y este lo arrojo por la ventana.

La película siguió su curso, con Batman acudiendo a detener a Dent, quien ahora se hacía llamar Dos Caras y aunque logro salvar a la familia de su amigo, Jim Gordon, no pudo evitar que Dent muriera, la película termino con la frase "no es el héroe que necesitamos, es el héroe que merecemos…él es un paladín…un vigilante…un Caballero de la Noche".

Una vez que termino la película, los gritos de asombro de Peridot no tardaron en llenar todo el granero-¡Eso fue realmente lo mejor que he visto desde "Campamento, Amor y Pinos"!-declaro sonriendo.

-Vaya, realmente fue espectacular ¿Cómo es que no conocía sobre este héroe?-pregunto Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado-dijo Connie sonriendo y riéndose.

Los 4 amigos salieron del Granero para poder seguir hablando, Peridot alzaba los brazos al aire y trataba de imitar los movimientos de Batman, para luego comenzar a decir que si ese héroe tuviera sus sorprendentes poderes de metal entonces sería alguien realmente invencible.

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que alguien los mantenía vigilados en todo momento, fijando su atención en las dos Gemas, para luego devolver su vista hacia los dos niños y el extraño animal de color rosa que se encontraba cerca de ellos, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Que cobardes son, usan a niños de escudo, eso es realmente sucio, aun para esas detestables Gemas, pero no teman pequeños, en seguida iré a salvarlos-dijo el individuo con una sonrisa-veamos, son una Peridot, pero sin sus partes robóticas, no será un problema y esa es una Lazuli…ok, esa si puede ser un problema, especialmente con agua cerca de ella-reconoció-pero eso lo hace más divertido-.

Mientras los chicos hablaban animadamente sobre lo que acababan de ver, Lapis sonrió, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de esos 3, nunca creyó que lograría acostumbrarse a la presencia de Peridot, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero Steven, ese pequeño niño humano, le ayudo a superar su odio hacia la pequeña Gema, realmente era un chico especial.

De pronto, León se levantó de golpe y comenzó a gruñir, como si presintiera algún tipo de peligro, hecho que llamo la atención de todos-¿León? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

Fue cuando una red de energía salió de la nada, siendo avistada por Lapis-¡Cuidado!-grito formando una mano de agua y repeliendo la red con gran facilidad.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tuve que pagar por esa red?-cuestiono molesto el dueño de la misma.

Se trataba de un muchacho de apariencia de 16 años, físico bastante bueno común delgado con buena musculatura suficiente no demasiada altura 1metro con 67, vestimenta tenis blancos, jeans negros, camiseta blanca rasgada sin mangas con algo de sangre y chaqueta larga negra con interior rojo, ojos rojos y pelo negro de tamaño regular, piel morena con vendajes en las manos.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Connie confundida.

-¡Son realmente odiosas! Vaya, capaces de capturar a cualquier cosa en el universo, pero no son a prueba de agua ¿Qué clase de imbécil haría algo como eso?-se preguntó confundido.

-¿Quién eres tú y que buscas aquí?-cuestiono Peridot desafiante.

-¡Yo soy Blaitor amiga mía y soy la peor pesadilla de todo el Planeta Madre!-declaro el chico haciendo una exagerada reverencia ante las Gemas-¡Y he venido hasta la Tierra porque me entere que aquí había Gemas que servían a las 3 Diamantes, eso es más que perfecto, estoy seguro que destruyéndolas a ustedes finalmente darán la cara esas cobardes!-.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué quieres destruirlas? ¡Ellas no están con las Diamantes!-declaro Steven colocándose frente a sus amigas.

Al escuchar eso, Blaitor se quedó confundido, pero luego creer comprender-Ya veo, estas dos te están amenazando con lastimar a tu amiguita ¡No te preocupes chico, yo los salvare!-declaro Blaitor.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Steven dice la verdad, ellas no son malas!-exclamo Connie.

-¡Escuchen chicos, se ve que son buenas personas, pero son demasiado inocentes, en la larga historia del universo han existido 3 razas que han causado un gran alboroto y terror en todo el universo; los Decepticons, los Vexacon y las Gemas, realmente son odiosos y aunque como uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del Planeta Sarelix mi deber es acabar con todas esas amenazas!-.

-¿Eres del Planeta Sarelix?-exclamo Peridot sorprendida.

-¡Así es o al menos lo era hasta que los Vexacon llegaron y lo destruyeron por completo!-.

-Si los Vexacon destruyeron tu mundo ¿Por qué nos quieres destruir a nosotras?-cuestiono Lapis desafiante.

-¡Los Vexacon destruyeron mi mundo, pero ustedes no son diferentes a ellos, viajan por el universo conquistando y destruyendo mundos sin piedad alguna, son igual de monstruosos que ellos y por tanto yo debo detener esto!-declaro Blaitor sacando dos pistolas de largo alcance-¡Hasta la vista babys!-declaro Blaitor disparando.

Las dos Gemas se quedaron asustadas, pero León se colocó frente a ambas y rugió con fuerza, deteniendo ambas balas y destruyéndolas en el aire-¡Bien hecho León!-felicito Steven sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Gato malo! ¡Gato muy malo!-bramo Blaitor volviendo a apuntar hacia las Gemas-¡Por fortuna tengo otros modos para disparar!-declaro disparando al cielo, provocando que un destello de luz estallara en el aire y este comenzara a caer como pequeñas agujas letales.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

El resto de las Crystal Gems estaban hablando afuera de la casa, cuando el destello de luz se vio a lo lejos, siendo específicamente en el Granero-¡Miren!-exclamo Amatista.

-¡Los demás tienen problemas!-dedujo Garnet incorporándose-¡Gems andando!-.

-¿Qué clase de frase de batalla es esa?-pregunto Dinobot-¡Deberías estudiar un poco más la historia de Optimus Prime!-expreso moviéndose hacia la batalla.

Garnet solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida, Dinobot no lo notaba, pero el tiempo que estaba pasando con ellas realmente estaba comenzando a cambiarlo lentamente, tan enfocada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una motocicleta llego hasta la casa, una chico bajo de la misma y miro a Garnet por unos ojos oscuros.

-Hola nena-saludo con galanura, pero Garnet no le prestó atención y guio a su equipo hacia el portal.

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-No tengo idea-respondió Garnet con sinceridad.

El chico se quitó los lentes, revelando a un decepcionado Jamie-Oh rayos…creo que tengo que ser un poco más malo si quiero lograr que se fije en mí…-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Cuando los disparos cayeron al suelo, una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en el rostro de Blaitor-¡Oh sí! ¡Así es como se acaba con las Gemas malignas del Planeta…! ¿Qué demonios?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos al ver lo que estaba surgiendo del polvo.

Pues Steven logro formar su escudo justo a tiempo, protegiéndose a sí mismo y a sus amigas del mortal ataque, mientras que León miraba con furia a Blaitor-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Descuida Steven, todas estamos bien-señalo Connie.

-Activaste tu burbuja a tiempo-felicito Lapis sonriéndole a Steven y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaitor solo miraba confundido lo que acababa de pasar y se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender que fue lo que ocurrió-Oye niño ¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso? ¿Cómo protegiste a esas Gemas con esa burbuja? No sabía que los humanos también tenían poderes como ese-señalo impresionado.

-Bueno…eso es porque soy mitad humano y mitad Gema-explico Steven mostrando su Gema en el ombligo.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Acaso las Gemas experimentaron contigo?-pregunto impactado.

-No, de hecho, es una historia que me gusta llamar "La Balada de Rose y Greg"-explico Steven haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?-pregunto Blaitor, para luego sacudir la cabeza-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo siento chico, pero ¿sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora que veo que eres mitad Gema?-.

-¿Escucharme y volverte mi amigo?-pregunto Steven con esperanza.

-No, tendré que matarte, lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto-dijo Blaitor apuntándole con su arma.

-¡Steven!-gritaron Connie, Lapis y Peridot.

León rugió y se lanzó contra Blaitor, quien le disparo de nuevo, esta vez atrapándolo en una red de energía que impedía que se moviera-Lo siento gatito y para ti Lazuli, esto-dijo volviendo a disparar, el disparo impacto a Lapis, dejándola atrapada en un bloque de hielo.

-¡Lapis! ¡De acuerdo, te metiste con mis amigos, ahora verás lo que te pasa!-declaro Peridot alzando ambas manos al frente y tratando de usar sus poderes, pero nada pasaba.

Blaitor comenzó a mover sus ojos de un lado a otro, esperando que algo pasara, pero en definitiva nada ocurría, miro su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj y luego miro hacia el cielo, pero nada pasaba, entonces miro a Peridot, la cual seguía en la misma posición.

-Este… ¿se supone que tiene que pasar algo?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Solo espera y lo verás! ¡Te aplastare con mis poderes de metal!-declaro Peridot tratando de usar sus poderes contra el tractor cercano para aplastar a Blaitor.

El chico solo se quedó en silencio, para luego dispararle a Peridot, atrapándola en un lazo de energía, inmovilizándola, cuando Peridot cayó al suelo, solo puso una cara de molestia y gruño por debajo, al tiempo que comenzaba a retorcerse como solía hacerlo cuando le daba un berrinche.

-Ok…eres la Peridot más neurótica que he conocido-dijo Blaitor mirando fijamente a Peridot.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja a nuestras amigas ahora mismo!-exigió Steven desafiante, mientras Connie se colocaba a su lado, sujetando su espada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Hasta esa niña defiende a las Gemas! ¿Qué ha pasado en la Tierra en estos años? Pero bueno-Blaitor disparo contra ambos chicos.

Steven y Connie corrieron, esquivando el ataque, se tomaron de la mano y se lanzaron contra Blaitor, quien nuevamente les apunto con sus armas, pero antes de poder disparar, ambos niños comenzaron a brillar, captando la atención de Blaitor, más aun cuando en lugar de dos niños quedo una chica alta y de piel morena, misma que le quito el arma de una patada, lanzándola lejos de su alcance.

-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo Blaitor retrocediendo por la sorpresa.

-¡Eso Stevonnie!-grito Peridot contenta de ver a la fusión de ambos chicos.

-¿Stevonnie? ¿Qué clase de truco es esto? ¡Había escuchado que las Gemas podían fusionarse! ¿Pero fusionarse con humanos?-exclamo Blaitor confundido.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti, quiero que liberes a mis amigos y te disculpes!-exigió Stevonnie apuntándole con su espada.

Al ver eso, Blaitor se rio-¿Así que quieres una pelea con espadas? ¡Por mí está bien!-declaro desenvainando una espada del tipo Samurái, lanzando un golpe contra Stevonnie, quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, al tiempo que invocaba su escudo-¡Muy bien chica…cosa…lo que seas! ¡Vamos a bailar!-declaro Blaitor lanzándose a la batalla.

Ambos rivales chocaron sus armas con fuerza, comenzando una contienda por tomar el control de la batalla, Blaitor lanzo una patada, misma que Stevonnie logro detener con su escudo, para luego contraatacar con una patada propia, pero Blaitor la evadió retrocediendo y sonrió de manera burlona.

-¡Oye, eres buena, estoy impresionado!-declaro Blaitor.

-¿Ya te rindes?-pregunto Stevonnie.

-¿Rendirme? ¡Tú eres la que debería rendirse, especialmente porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz!-declaro Blaitor.

-¡Entonces que la batalla siga!-declaro Stevonnie sin miedo.

-¡Vieja el último! Oye ¿eres un chico o chica? Es que bueno…te fusionaste con un género diferente, así que esto es un poco confuso-dijo Blaitor.

-¿Eso importa?-pregunto Stevonnie achicando los ojos ante la pregunta de Blaitor.

-Bueno…en realidad no, mejor luchemos-dijo volviendo a la batalla, hecho que Stevonnie no tardó en hacer.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar sus espadas con mucha fuerza, Blaitor demostraba ser todo un guerrero, a Stevonnie le costaba mucho protegerse de sus brutales ataques, pero lograba defenderse usando su escudo, era una suerte que aquel chico no se haya atrevido a usar su otra arma.

Stevonnie dio un salto hacia atrás y se lanzó de nuevo contra Blaitor, embistiéndolo con fuerza, Blaitor rodo por el suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó y justo cuando preparo otro golpe, Stevonnie se lanzó con rapidez, lanzando un golpe con su espada, por lo que Blaitor tuvo que protegerse con su brazo izquierdo, mismo que Stevonnie corto.

-¡Oye! ¡Me cortaste el brazo!-exclamo Blaitor cuando su brazo izquierdo literalmente se desprendió de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, al ver esto, Stevonnie se llenó de horror y retrocedió asustada-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo pudiste cortarme el brazo?-cuestiono Blaitor con enojo.

-¡Yo…yo…lo siento…no quise…no fue mi…!-.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta volver a colocarlo en su lugar?-cuestiono Blaitor envainando su espada y recogiendo su brazo.

-¡Yo no quería…yo…! ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Stevonnie cuando capto la pregunta de Blaitor.

Por toda contestación, Blaitor coloco su brazo en su lugar y lo movió en giro, como si estuviera cerrando un frasco, cuando hubo terminado, el brazo quedo pegado en su lugar y para comprobarlo, lo movió de arriba abajo, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Stevonnie, Peridot y Lapis, quien aún congelada podía ver todo lo que pasaba.

-Listo, ahora por favor, ten más cuidado, no es divertido que te corten partes del cuerpo-señalo Blaitor preparándose para el combate.

-¿Puedes volver a pegarte el brazo?-pregunto Stevonnie asombrada.

-¡Oh si y no solo el brazo, también mi cabeza, piernas y otras cosas! ¡Tengo grandes poderes curativos!-declaro sonriendo.

-Eso fue realmente aterrador-dijo Peridot.

Blaitor se dispuso a continuar la pelea, pero antes de hacerlo miro a las dos Gemas que seguían atrapadas-Oigan, no entiendo, se supone que son Gemas, entonces díganme ¿Por qué no han tratado de destruir este planeta? ¿Cómo es que están viviendo aquí cuando esas odiosas Diamantes solo quiere ver destrucción?-.

-¡Porque este planeta nos dio algo que no sabíamos que necesitábamos y queríamos! ¡Nos dio libertad!-declaro Peridot-¡Este planeta te puede hacer libre, te ayuda a encontrar de lo que realmente eres capaz, a ser mejor, a tener una vida, a ser un individuo y no un número más, eso es lo que Lapis y yo hemos estado haciendo aquí, vivir, vivimos y convivimos con nuestros amigos, aprendimos lo que es la amistad y lo valiosa que es la vida, este planeta realmente es maravilloso, por eso nos quedamos, porque realmente amamos el planeta!-aseguro Peridot.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-pregunto Blaitor confundido una vez que Peridot termino su discurso.

 **(Nota: muy del estilo del Hombre Rojo o Jaimico cuando la Comadreja daba uno de sus discursos morales y conmovedores, y estos solo decían "me estás hablando a mí")**

Peridot solo se golpeó la cara contra el suelo, mientras que Stevonnie se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, pero entonces, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeando a Blaitor en el pecho y estrellándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Stevonnie! ¡Peridot! ¡Lapis! ¡Resistan!-grito Garnet apareciendo junto con el resto de las Crystal Gems.

Cuando Blaitor se levantó y vio lo que había llegado, su asombro no tuvo límites, especialmente al ver a un Vexacon con las Gemas-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Un Vexacon está trabajando con Gemas? ¿Acaso entre a la dimensión desconocida?-.

-Te lo dije, este planeta te hace libre-respondió Peridot sonriendo.

Blaitor solo parpadeo confundido-Realmente no entiendo este lugar, lo mejor será que me vaya a recostar, luego terminamos con esto tú… ¿chico? ¿Chica? ¡O lo que seas!-exclamo retirándose del lugar a gran velocidad.

Cuando Blaitor se marchó, las Gems se encargaron de liberar a León, Peridot y Lapis, la cual se sintió mejor cuando pudo mover sus brazos-¿Quién demonios era ese?-pregunto Amatista confundida ante el sujeto que apareció.

-Se hace llamar Blaitor y al parecer es otro alienígena que tiene problemas con el Planeta Madre y los Vexacon-explico Connie una vez que se separó de Steven.

-¿Qué no hay nadie en el universo que no odie a las Gemas y a los Vexacon?-pregunto Amatista.

-No querrás conocer la respuesta a eso-señalo Dinobot cruzado de brazos-he oído de ese tipo, realmente ha sido un dolor de cabeza para las Diamantes, pues ha destruido muchas de sus bases en otros planetas-.

-Bueno, por lo menos tuvimos suerte de que los Vexacon no lanzaran uno de sus ataques en estos momentos-dijo Perla aliviada de eso.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso-dijo Garnet con un tono de voz sumamente misterioso y serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Polo Norte**

En una de las regiones más gélidas y frías del mundo, un grupo de Vexabot se encontraban excavando entre la gran cantidad de nieve, todo ante la atenta mirada de Tenaya y Arturina, y aunque en el lugar caía una poderosa tormenta, esta no era problema para los cuerpos robóticos de los Vexacon.

-¡Encontramos algo sus majestades!-informo un Vexabot.

-Espero que sea lo que vinimos a buscar-indico Tenaya sonriendo.

-¿Crees que en este lugar haya Energon?-pregunto Arturina.

-No me cabe duda de eso, pero el Energon no es lo único que vinimos a buscar en este lugar tan helado-explico Tenaya, cuando el Vexabot se presentó, entregándole lo que parecía ser una pieza dorada en forma de triángulo-sí, las leyendas son ciertas, la primera parte, la primera de tres, solo tenemos que encontrar dos más y cuando las hayamos encontrado mi madre estará a un paso de apoderarse de una de las armas más poderosas de todo el universo-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Será muy divertido!-declaro Arturina saltando emocionada.

-Oh si, vaya que lo serás, es una suerte que esas Diamantes no vean lo que tienen frente a ellas-dijo burlonamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **(Risa) vaya, realmente todo salió tal como la tiránica reina quería, ese muchacho distrajo a sus enemigos y mientras tanto, sus dos hijas lograron encontrar algo de mucho valor, ojala todos mis planes hayan salido de ese modo, pero siempre hubo un maldito saiyajin que se interponía en mi camino ¡Pero juro que algún día cobrare mi venganza!"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el temible Freezer, el más grande villano de todo DB, ya que ni Zamasu ni Black le llegan a los talones, ellos solo son odiosos y cobardes:**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Garfield el Gato**

 **2.- Scooby Doo**

 **3.- Soy La Comadreja**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics, gracias por ello:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y acaba de aparecer otro sujeto que también busca hacer "justicia" contra los Vexacon y las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ali Primera:** _no se me ocurrió otro planeta que el de Onyx para reunir a todos los villanos del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _me alegra que te gustara y honestamente ya quiero que le borren esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, Zamasu realmente ha demostrado todo lo opuesto a ser un dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, Freezer le dio batalla a Goku y no tuvo miedo de hacerlo frente a frente, su desesperación comenzó a crecer cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ganarle por más que lo intentara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _por ahora Steven tuvo que defender a dos de sus amigas de un loco que también quiere ver muertas a las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGumdan96:** _realmente será un gran problema cuando aparezca una que este completa, pero eso puede tardar, ya que no es fácil realizar todo ese proceso y esa es la regla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _ya lo vi y aunque me gusto, eso de que literalmente se convirtieran en súper humanos fue una exageración, le quitan la esencia a los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _tal vez, por el momento un nuevo guerrero ha llegado y este es algo…peculiar en su estilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente hay que considerar todas las posibles posibilidades, por ahora solo son aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok…entonces veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente será interesante, pues cada uno está motivado por la venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _exactamente, además de que la guerra es así, cruda y fría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosVelgreen4:** _ya pude y creo que será una gran forma de describir a Batman en mi próximo fic, respecto a Zamasu, tengo mucho esperando a que Zeno se presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no me llama la atención esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _conforme más guerreros aparezcan los Vexacon también demuestran más trucos ocultos que tenían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _lo acabas de presenciar, aunque tienen en mente obtener la victoria, también buscan todo lo que pueden de Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo que más me sorprende y me extraña es que el Dios Destructor del universo 10 ni siquiera se haya percatado de lo que paso, es decir, algo así debió llamar su atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _he esperado el fin de esa saga desde hace tiempo, porque lo que más ansío ver es el torneo de Zeno Sama, hasta el momento lo único que me ha gustado de esa saga fue el regreso de Trunks, su relación con Mai y como Bills acabo con Zamasu, eso fue épico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en lo personal dudo mucho de que llegue al nivel de Freezer o de Majin Boo, incluso al de Cell Perfecto, lo único que ha hecho fue robar y usurpar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y acaba de llegar otro personaje que al parecer tiene interés en acabar con las Gemas y Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _su ambición no es el poder, eso es lo peor, que él está convencido de que está cumpliendo la voluntad de los dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues veamos qué es lo que le va a pasar, honestamente, ya quiero que le den su merecido a ese idiota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _los Vexacon son crueles y tramposos, no les importa nada con tal de lograr sus objetivos, por eso y otros motivos Dinobot deserto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _sus poderes serán un poco diferentes, pero seguirá siendo el mismo ser temible y cruel que siempre ha sido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que será el fic más largo que haya escrito, con lo de los universos es lo que aún estoy decidiendo, porque no sé si dejarlo en 12 o en los 53. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _tampoco esperes que aparezca mucho, si acaso aparecerá una o dos veces, lo demás será solo mención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _solo sé que quizás sea el fic más largo que haya escrito, cuantos capítulos no tengo idea, respecto a los universos, aun lo estoy decidiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedonGumdan96, ReyDemonioDemigra, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Ultimatespartan98, el Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Seiryu.001, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Iron Mario, Speed Demon 24.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. La ultima brillante

_**Es la hora de comenzar con un nuevo capítulo, así como también la aparición de otro OC, por el momento estos capítulos serán para presentar a los OC y la búsqueda de los Vexacon de reliquias poderosas que les puedan ayudar contra las Crystal Gems, al mismo tiempo que ellas se deberán preparar para conocer a más posibles aliados o enemigos, la guerra no está haciendo más que comenzar y la amenaza más grande aún no ha dado la cara, pero pronto podría hacerlo, por el momento ya no les adelanto más y mejor pasemos a disfrutar del nuevo capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 La última Brillante.**

 **Destruction**

La nave del imperio Vexacon continuaba volando alrededor de la órbita terrestre, mientras Tenaya y Arturina se presentaban triunfantes ante su madre, mostrándole el pedazo dorado que habían encontrado en el Polo Norte, Xanadu se mostró sumamente complacida con ese hallazgo.

-Lo han hecho muy bien, tal como decían las leyendas, no solo existe Energon en la Tierra, sino también otras reliquias que podrían sernos útil-dijo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente.

-Tenemos mucha suerte de que las Diamantes no sepan nada de eso, realmente sería un problema si llegaran a descubrirlo-señalo Tenaya mirando el pedazo triangular que acababan de obtener.

-Por fortuna ellas están tan metidas en su propia arrogancia que no ven lo que tienen alrededor, ahora solo deben encontrar las otras dos piezas y una vez que las localicen envíenmelas-indico Xanadu.

-¿Y luego que es lo que pasara perversa madre?-pregunto Arturina dando un paso al frente.

-De eso no estoy segura aun, pero si lo que se dice es cierto, entonces esta pieza nos conducirá a una de las armas más poderosas que jamás han existido en la historia Cybertroniana-declaro Xanadu cortando la comunicación.

Una vez que Xanadu corto la comunicación, ambas princesas se vieron entre si-Lo que ahora necesitamos hacer es mantener ocupadas a esas Crystal Gems, no podemos permitir que nos molesten en nuestra búsqueda de Energon ni de las otras dos piezas-declaro Tenaya.

-¿Crees que ellas sepan algo sobre estas piezas?-pregunto Arturina.

-Lo dudo mucho, hasta donde saben solo hay Energon en la Tierra, eso nos da algo de ventaja…-antes de poder continuar, Gia hizo acto de aparición.

-Princesas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero acabo de detectar un tipo de energía que puede serles interesante-.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Es la segunda pieza o es otra mina de Energon?-pregunto Tenaya cruzándose de brazos.

-No exactamente, es energía de un Brillante-informo Gia.

Al escuchar eso, Tenaya se quedó asombrada, mientras que Arturina se quedaba con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, antes de poder preguntar de que hablaban, Tenaya dio un paso al frente y encaro a Gia con algo de enojo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Los Brillantes desaparecieron hace más de 10000 años, fueron llevados a su extinción por obra de Megatron!-le recordó Tenaya.

-Eso lo sé, pero como sabe yo me he encargado de estudiar todos los tipos de energía que existen en el universo y esta le pertenece a un Brillante, aunque es muy débil, realmente puedo asegurar que le pertenece a esa raza-explico Gia.

Tenaya escucho con mucha atención y luego se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su General-¿Dónde se encuentra esa energía?-pegunto con seriedad.

-La he detectado en la Tierra y al parecer se dirige hacia Ciudad Playa-informo Gia.

-Ahí es donde viven esas odiosas Gemas-dijo Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor fijamente.

Tenaya se quedó pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que eso podía significar, un Brillante, una fuente de energía de luz sumamente ilimitada o al menos lo eran hasta que los dejaban completamente secos, tal como Megatron y los Decepticons lo hicieron hace siglos.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con esta información princesa?-pregunto Gia mirando fijamente a la mayor de las herederas al trono.

Tenaya no respondió de inmediato, primero se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra, digna de una hija de la perversa Reina de los Vexacon, volteando a ver a sus dos acompañantes, Tenaya tomo la palabra.

-Creo que este asunto debe ser investigado de inmediato-respondió con simpleza.

-Muy bien, enviare a un Comandante a investigarlo-dijo Gia, pero Tenaya alzo la mano.

-Nada de eso, ya que esto es algo sumamente importante, Arturina y yo nos encargaremos de esto-indico Tenaya haciéndole una seña a su hermana menor, quien asintió-por el momento no le digan nada de esto a mi madre hasta que estemos completamente seguras ¿entendido?-.

-Si eminencia-dijo Gia haciendo una reverencia.

Tenaya y Arturina se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la Tierra, pero ninguna noto que Arathron había escuchado todo y ahora se encontraba sumamente pensativo-¿Un Brillante? ¿Qué es lo que pasa en este planeta?-se preguntó muy interesado y curioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Un autobús que venía de Ciudad Imperio se detuvo en una de las paradas a la entrada del hogar de las Crystal Gems, de este bajo una chica de 17 años, piel blanca, mide 1 metro con 53 cm, muy delgada, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros con toques rubios, ojos café claro, usa pantalones de mezclilla azul, con una chaqueta plateada brillante, vistiendo una camiseta mitad roja y negra con relámpagos dorados y azules, cinturón con múltiples accesorios y audífonos, tenis blancos con logo de relámpago y Goggles.

La chica aspiro el aire fresco con un toque de agua de mar, realmente viajar a la playa podía relajara a cualquiera-Muy bien, hora de comenzar con mi investigación, pero primero necesito encontrar un lugar donde alojarme-dijo comenzando a caminar.

La chica se adentró en la pequeña parte de Ciudad Playa, viendo los negocios, pero no parecía que hubiera un hotel por alguna parte, fue cuando se encontró con Cebolla parado en el muelle de Ciudad Playa, se acercó y le hablo.

-Hola amiguito ¿podrías decirme si por aquí hay algún hotel?-pregunto sonriendo, pero cuando Cebolla la miro, la sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

La mirada fija de Cebolla, así como también aquel incómodo y algo aterrador silencio comenzó a poner en alerta a la chica, quien no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en esa posición, mirando fijamente a aquel ¿niño? Cuando finalmente se decidió retirarse lentamente, caminando hacia atrás.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de Cebolla, aumento la velocidad de su huida, hasta dejar muy lejos a aquel chico, estremeciéndose por lo que acababa de pasar-¿Qué clase de cosa era esa?-se preguntó confundida y asustada.

Siguió su camino, viendo para todos lados, tratando de encontrar un buen hotel, cuando de pronto escucho a un grupo de personas dirigirse hacia ella, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarle, así que adelanto el paso, cuando las encontró se quedó sorprendida.

Ya que ahí parados se encontraban Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Amatista y Dinobot, en otra de sus salidas de amigos, aunque Dinobot no tenía muchos deseos de ir a otra de esas cosas, Garnet termino convenciéndolo y en esos momentos, Dinobot y Peridot estaban enfrascados en una más de sus discusiones, esta vez por el hecho de que Peridot le gano a Dinobot en un juego de ajedrez.

-¿Por qué no admites que tal vez tengas fuerza bruta pero no tienes inteligencia?-cuestionada Peridot desafiante.

-¡Porque jamás voy a reconocer que una enana cobarde como tú venza a un guerrero como yo!-gruño Dinobot.

-Vamos chicos, salimos a divertirnos ¿no podrían arreglar sus diferencias para que podamos cumplir con eso?-pregunto Steven temeroso.

-¡Oh vamos Steven! ¿Qué puede ser más divertido que esto?-pregunto Amatista sin poder parar de reír por el pleito de sus dos amigos.

Y es que Amatista tuvo algo que ver en el pleito entre Dinobot y Peridot, pues esta no era la primera partida que jugaban, ya tenían varios juegos jugados y en uno de ellos, Amatista los distrajo y volteo el tablero sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, algo que estuvo haciendo en varias partidas que tenían, dándola victoria al otro cuando uno ya lo tenía acorralado.

-Debo admitir que esto es muy divertido-reconoció Lapis sonriendo ante el pleito de Dinobot y Peridot.

-¡Eres una sucia y vulgar lagartija tramposa!-acuso Peridot.

-¡Yo soy un guerrero de honor, jamás haría trampa, pero eso es algo que se podría esperar por una enana que no es nada sin sus partes robóticas!-gruño Dinobot.

Fue cuando la risa de Amatista capto la atención de ambos-¡Oh vaya, esto es genial, realmente genial!-.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porqué de la risa de la Gema púrpura-¡Tú lo hiciste!-bramaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que Amatista sonriera nerviosa, antes de que Dinobot y Peridot se abalanzaran sobre ella-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué no pueden aceptar una pequeña broma?-pregunto entre risas.

Esta vez fue Lapis la que rompió en carcajadas y Steven no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez no fue la salida que buscaba, pero realmente estaba valiendo la pena, pues todos se estaban divirtiendo, fue cuando la presencia de la chica llamo su atención.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Steven sonriéndole amigablemente, a chica miro a Steven fijamente y luego sonrió, ese chico se veía normal, mucho más que el último que conoció, al pensar en él eso provoco que volviera a estremecerse, hecho que Steven noto-veo que ya conociste a Cebolla-.

-¿A quién?-.

-Cebolla, es…un amigo mío y se puede saber que alguien ya lo conoció por la reacción que provoca-explico Steven.

-¿Esa cosa era un niño?-pregunto la chica y Steven se rio divertido-es…adorable…oh, que tonta soy, me llamo Olivia Winter-saludo la chica sonriéndole a Steven.

-Yo soy Steven y ellos son mis amigos, Lapis y los que están peleando son Amatista, Peridot y Dinobot-presento Steven.

Los aludidos ahora estaban en el suelo, Dinobot estrangulando a Amatista, quien tenía de cabeza a Peridot y esta a su vez mordía la pierna de Dinobot, lo que le provoco un dolor en los dientes, un cuadro sumamente divertido, lo que provoco una risa en Olivia, Lapis y Steven.

-Sí que son graciosos, por cierto Steven, me preguntaba si sabrías donde puedo encontrar un buen hotel para descansar, vengo desde Ciudad Imperio y francamente quiero descansar un poco-explico Olivia.

-Oh claro, solo sigue por este camino y encontraras el mejor hotel de la ciudad, eso lo puedo asegurar, ya que todas las habitaciones tienen vista al mar-explico Steven sonriendo-de hecho, desde aquí puedes ver el letrero-.

Olivia miro hacia la dirección que Steven le indicaba y vio el letrero del hotel, mismo que se llamaba "Hotel Bates", al leer ese nombre, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe-¿Se llama "Hotel Bates"?-.

-Sí, el mejor de la ciudad-aseguro Steven sonriendo.

-Por casualidad ¿el dueño no tiene oculto algún cuerpo muerto en su casa, pájaros disecados, una peluca y vestidos de señoras mayores?-pregunto Olivia.

-No…no es nada…lo siento, solo estoy cansada-dijo Olivia dando un paso hacia el lugar indicado-muchas gracias Steven-agradeció sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras-le respondió Steven con una sonrisa.

Mientras Olivia se alejaba, no se daba cuenta de que alguien la estaba vigilando constantemente, se trataba de las dos Princesas de los Vexacon, los cuales la miraban con bastante interés, aunque era más de parte de Tenaya que de Arturina.

-¿Es ella?-pregunto Arturina confundida.

-El escáner indica que efectivamente es ella-respondió Tenaya tras verificar en su escáner integrado.

-Pero no logro entender ¿Qué son los Brillantes?-pregunto Arturina.

-Son una raza que se especializaba en controlar la luz, su poder era sumamente grande, podrían incluso haber destruido a las Diamantes si lo hubieran usado para la guerra y conquista-explico Tenaya.

-¿Qué les paso entonces?-.

-Cuando Lord Megatron se alzó en el poder, destruyendo Cybertron y muchos otros planetas, el hogar de los Brillantes también fue destruido, la mayoría de ellos desapareció tras el ataque de los Decepticons, pero algunos fueron capturados y usados como fuente de energía, no fue difícil, ya que Megatron no solo era astuto, tenía a su lado a la más grande mente de todos los tiempos; Shockwave-contó Tenaya.

-Si los Decepticons los tenían ¿Cómo fue que los Autobots no interfirieron?-pregunto Arturina, ella conocía algo de la historia antigua y sabía que Optimus Prime jamás dejaría que una raza fuera sometida por Megatron o por alguien más.

-Lo intentaron, trataron de salvar a los Brillantes, pero Megatron no estaba dispuesto a perder una fuente de energía tan valiosa como esa, así que hizo lo más lógico en su momento, acabo con toda esa raza-narró Tenaya-fue uno de los más grandes fracasos de Prime y una de sus mayores lamentaciones, por miles de años se pensó que ya no existían más de esa raza, pero ahora tenemos a una de ellas justo ante nosotros y pronto tendrá el mismo destino que sus ancestros-.

-¿Cómo es posible que aun exista una?-pregunto Arturina.

-Nos encargaremos de averiguar eso luego, ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

En el Templo, Garnet se encontraba en posición de loto, meditando un poco, mientras que Perla se encontraba en la habitación donde se encontraban todas las Gemas que habían encapsulado, específicamente se encontraba junto a la de Bismuto, pensando en todo lo que Steven les conto, jamás se imaginó que una gran amiga como ella llegaría tan lejos con tal de cumplir su misión, aunque Rose destruyo a Diamante Rosa, ella jamás asesino a nadie más, eso estaba mal, una parte de ella quería liberar a Bismuto y escuchar su versión de la historia, pero la otra la detenía, recordándole lo herido que Steven volvió.

Fue cuando Garnet hizo acto de aparición, sacándola de sus pensamientos y asustándola un poco-¡Garnet! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo asustada.

-Hay problemas, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde-indico Garnet con un tono de voz sumamente serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Les avisaremos en el camino-aseguro Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel Bates**

Una vez que Olivia se registró y la llevaron a su habitación, suspiro con alivio, ya que el hombre que atendía el lugar no parecía un trastornado obsesionado con disecar aves ni hablaba de su madre o de la enfermedad que esta padecía, etc. Así que ya podía estar tranquila.

Abriendo la ventana de su cuarto contemplo el hermoso océano, realmente era una de las cosas más bellas y hermosas que existían, algo que no se podía disfrutar en Ciudad Imperio, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un buen baño caliente para relajarse, luego ir a comer algo y comenzar sus estudios.

Cuando abrió su maleta y saco su ropa, encontró una que le llamo la atención, fue una que le dio su madre antes de dejar Ciudad Imperio, antes de incluso abordar el autobús, recordando las palabras que esta le dijo antes de partir.

- _"Puede que te llegue a ser útil cuando el momento llegue"-_ le había dicho y aunque no comprendía del todo lo que quiso decirle, al final acepto llevársela.

Se dispuso a continuar desempacando, cuando un látigo apareció cruzando la ventana y sujetándola de la cintura-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de ser jalada hacia el exterior, saliendo por la ventana.

La chica se estrelló contra la arena, antes de caer ante los pies de Tenaya, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa-Hola amiga-.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-cuestiono Olivia mirando a Tenaya con gran confusión.

-¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia! ¡Sabemos muy bien quien eres!-acuso Tenaya con el dedo.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Nunca las he visto en mi vida!-aseguro Olivia.

Tenaya gruño ante eso-Escúchame muy bien Brillante, mi paciencia tiene un límite, deja de jugar y revela tu poder oculto-.

-¿Brillante? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-cuestiono Olivia confundida.

Al escuchar eso, Tenaya se incorporó llena de asombro y miro a su hermana menor-¿Crees que diga la verdad?-pregunto Arturina.

Tenaya miro a la chica de nuevo por unos segundos y la sujeto de las mejillas con fuerza-¡Oye, eso duele!-exclamo Olivia.

-Realmente no sabes quién eres ¿verdad? Pero descuida, nosotras te haremos recordarlo-señalo Tenaya transformando su látigo en una espada y preparando lo que sería un golpe mortal.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?-exclamo Olivia asustada.

Tenaya lanzo el golpe, pero antes de que este llegara, Garnet lo detuvo al invocar sus guantes-¿Qué?-exclamo Tenaya ante la repentina aparición de Garnet.

-¿Atacas a una chica indefensa? ¡Que cobarde eres!-bramo Garnet dándole un golpe en el rostro y estrellando a Tenaya contra una pared rocosa.

Arturina se dispuso a vengar a su hermana, pero Amatista apareció rodando a gran velocidad y la embistió con fuerza, enviando a Arturina contra su hermana, ambas princesas rodaron por el suelo, pero rápidamente se levantaron y encararon a las Crystal Gems.

-¡Aléjense de ella abusivas!-grito Steven enojado.

-¿Qué ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que molestar?-cuestiono Tenaya furiosa por la aparición de las Gems.

-Sí, te entiendo, así me sentí yo antes de convertirme en la líder de las Crystal Gems-recordó Peridot y Dinobot le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡Oye!-.

Garnet dio un paso al frente-¡No tienen nada que hacer aquí y no dejaremos que lastimen a esta chica indefensa!-declaro la valiente Gema.

Al escuchar eso, Tenaya abrió sus ojos de golpe-¿Indefensa? Por favor, sé que te considero una Gema tonta y débil fusión, pero incluso tú, con tu habilidad de ver el futuro ya debes saber que esta chica es cualquier cosa menos indefensa-señalo Tenaya.

Al escuchar eso, las Gems se quedaron confundidas-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Garnet?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Eso no importa ahora, primero tenemos que encargarnos de estas dos, luego podremos hablar de eso con calma-dijo Garnet.

-¿Qué es lo que viste en ella?-pregunto Dinobot adelantándose.

-Primero lo primero-repitió Garnet.

-Esto será fácil, ya que somos más que ellas-dijo Amatista tronándose los nudillos de sus manos.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo Gema!-declaro Arathron haciendo acto de aparición y colocándose junto a las Princesas-¡Vexabots!-invoco y al instante, los letales Vexabots también aparecieron, seguidos por los Generales Yogos y Acturus.

-¡Creo que esa Amatista tiene que volver a contar!-expreso Acturus.

-¡Es cierto camarada Acturus, porque ahora son ellas las que están atrapadas!-señalo Yogos.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Tenaya mirando a sus súbditos con algo de molestia.

-Tomando en cuenta que esa chica puede ser la última de una gran especie que fue capaz de dominar la luz entonces es más que claro que no podemos dejar que estas Gemas se la queden-señalo Arathron-¿o prefieren enfrentarse a la ira de su madre, la reina?-pregunto con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Arturina se alarmo mucho-No quisiera enfrentarme a la ira de mamá-dijo acercándose a su hermana mayor.

Tenaya solo gruño, aunque ella era un poco más madura que su hermana, también era fácilmente capaz de enfurecerse, pero hasta ella le temía a la furia de su madre, por su parte, Olivia solo se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de escuchar, especialmente cuando la llamaron la última de una especia que controlaba la luz, siendo Dinobot el primero en tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono molesto-¿Qué esta chica es parte de la raza de los Brillantes?-pregunto desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot soltó un bufido de burla-¡No digas tonterías, los Brillantes fueron destruidos hace años por los Decepticons, sería imposible que esta chica fuera uno de ellos!-.

-Concuerdo, eso suena sumamente ridículo, es básicamente imposible-dijo Perla apoyando a Peridot.

-Las Peridot siempre se han creído sumamente inteligentes, pero cuando se trata de algo que va más allá de sus conocimientos no tienen idea de nada y quien diría que una Perla era igual-dijo Dinobot entre dientes.

-En pocas palabras les dijo "tontas"-señalo Amatista aguantándose las ganas de estallar en carcajadas por las palabras de Dinobot.

Perla y Peridot se vieron entre sí con enojo, pero no pudieron continuar su charla, ya que Garnet intervino-¡Sea o no una Brillante no dejaremos que la lastimen!-declaro en tono de advertencia.

-Como si pudieran evitarlo-dijo Tenaya con frialdad, al tiempo que se preparaba para la batalla.

Amatista solo sonrió con burla al escuchar eso-Por favor, ya hemos pateado el trasero de sus lacayos y el de ustedes, por supuesto que podemos volver a hacerlo-aseguro sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Arathron sonrió de forma divertida y siniestra, para luego alzar la vista hacia Amatista-Realmente no tienes idea, aun no me han visto pelear con todo mi poder, prepárense para conocer el otro rostro de su enemigo-.

-Suena bien, hazlo ahora-indico Tenaya sonriendo, al tiempo que Arturina saltaba llena de emoción, mientras que Yogos y Acturus sonrieron de forma maligna.

Dinobot gruño ante eso y desenvaino la espada con rapidez-Será mejor que se preparen para esto-indico con seriedad, captando la atención de Garnet por la seriedad en su tono de voz.

Fue cuando Arathron comenzó a transformarse, adquiriendo la apariencia de una gran bestia echa de fuego le surgen enormes cuernos curvos en la cabeza y pequeñas alas la propia espada se transforma en una espada curva y brillando intensamente en fuego, una vez que su transformación se completó, encaro a las Crystal Gems, las cuales se quedaron sumamente sorprendidas por eso.

-Guau ¡Eso es genial!-grito Steven-o sería genial…si no lo hiciera para matarnos-corrigió al pensarlo mejor.

-Tenías que burlarte de ellos ¿verdad?-pregunto Lapis mirando a Amatista.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que podían hacer eso?-cuestiono Amatista molesta.

-¡Dejen de discutir y mejor piensen en algo pronto!-gruño Dinobot molesto.

-No te preocupes Dinobot, ya tengo un plan ¡Perla!-llamo Garnet y la aludida asintió.

Ambas Gemas comenzaron a bailar, para finalmente fusionarse y dar vida a la poderosa Sardonyx, quien en cuanto apareció lo hizo a su muy peculiar estilo de presentador de programa de televisión.

 **(Nota: ¿Qué fusión tan peculiar es ella, no creen?)**

-¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Ante ustedes la adorable Sardonyx, lista para patear traseros Vexacon!-declaro sonriendo.

-Eh…aun es de día-señalo Acturus mirando el cielo, provocando que Yogos se golpeara en la frente.

Steven no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Acturus y no fue el único, ya que Amatista también se rio-¿Listo para esto Steven?-pregunto Amatista.

-¡Hagámoslo!-declaro Steven sonriendo.

Ambos también se fusionaron y Smoky Quartz hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Tenaya.

-¡Es hora de la verdad!-exclamo Smoky.

Dinobot nunca se vio venir esa clase de fusión, pero al menos sabía que ya tenían un poco de ventaja contra los Vexacon, pero entonces noto que Lapis y Peridot no hacían nada-¿Qué esperan? ¡Fusiónense también!-.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Lapis cruzada de brazos y con expresión agresiva, provocando que Peridot tragara saliva por lo nerviosa que se puso ante la petición de Dinobot.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Tenaya.

Los Vexacon se lanzaron a la batalla y las Crystal Gems hicieron lo mismo, Sardonyx fue encarada por Tenaya y Arturina, Dinobot contra Arathron, Smoky contra Yogos, dejando a Lapis y Peridot contra Peridot, además de los Vexabot.

Los Vexabot atacaban por distintas direcciones, Olivia solo podía observar lo que pasaba sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, pero por estar muy ocupada viendo la batalla, no se dio cuenta de que dos Vexabot se acercaron por detrás a ella lista para capturarla.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Peridot cuando se dio cuenta.

Cuando Olivia volteo y vio a los Vexabot, lanzo un grito de miedo y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó, ya que cuando quiso correr se movió a una velocidad tan impresionante que para cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Olivia ya había llegado a la orilla de la playa, la cual estaba todavía a unos 15 metros de su posición y solo le tomo 3 segundos llegar, dejando asombrados a todos.

-Realmente es una Brillante-dijo Tenaya cuando verifico con su escáner lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Smoky sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendida que la propia Olivia-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto confundida y algo asustada.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero las aventuras de este nuevo personaje apenas comienza, porque ahora tiene que descubrir quién es en verdad y porque esos Brillantes son tan importantes, además de que entender cómo es que ella es la última de una raza que fue destruida hace miles de años.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de todos mis fics, gracias por ello:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _de hecho su creador se quiso basar en ese mercenario tan peculiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente eso debió haberle dolido, no solo que la ignorara, sino la tranquilidad que mostro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque pareces más ansiosa por referencias de Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _hay de todo en el universo amigo mío, solo mira cuanta gente loca hay en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _se me olvido responderte, lo siento, eso se debe a que 3 de los más grandes villanos que recuerdo tenían esos acentos, Cráneo Rojo es alemán, Iván Staranto/Rockstady es ruso y el General Shifter hablaba acento británico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así va a haber uno que otro personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _conseguir una reliquia como esa no es nada fácil, especialmente cuando lleva perdida por miles de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, pero recuerda esto, hay muchas reliquias perdidas que pueden ser muy necesarias en la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam:** _realmente fue un comentario muy largo, pero siempre es grato leer comentarios así de halagadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _yo creo que Peridot poco a poco irá mejorando, después de todo, está muy emocionada con esos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _hay de todo en el universo, solo hay que recordar como abundan la gente algo loca en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo ni me preocupo, ni me interesa saber quién es, en lo personal, prefiero dedicarme a lo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _supongo que es un fic que me estas recomendando ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _también existe la posibilidad de que fuera la más poderosa, porque el hecho de que poseyera un solo mundo no quiere decir que fuera débil o también que los planetas de Diamante Blanco le pertenecían a Diamante Rosa y pasaron a ser suyos tras la caída de esa Diamante, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosaValgreen4:** _hay de todo en este mundo y muchos escogen personalidades algo loca, pero divertidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero Steven y Connie son humanos, al menos Steven es parte humana y tiene género, así que eso no tiene mucho sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no te puedo confirmar nada de lo que ellos encontraron, tendrás que esperar para poder verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero Steven es mitad humano, eso hace que tenga un género y Connie es una chica, así que esa es la interrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Egde:** _aun habrán más reliquias que descubrir y muchas de ellas tendrán un gran impacto en la historia del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _más bien siente que él es un ser tan supremo y superior que incluso piensa que muchos otros dioses están por debajo de él, solo mira con que frialdad mato a su maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no te lo puedo confirmar, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _Drago tiene el poder de hacerlo en el momento que lo desee, ya que en cierto modo es tan poderoso como la Presencia/Voz/Zeno/Dios/Padre Celestial o como prefieras llamarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues espero que "Hijas de la Noche" lo supere, aunque solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _dentro de poco se descubrirá más de la antigua guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _me gustó mucho lo que dijo, aunque creo que a Blaitor le aburrió mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta donde va, siempre es bueno que mis fics tengan tanto éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, El Monitor, Ultimatespartan98, FreedomGumdan98, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, ReyDemonioDemigra, The Shadow Void, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Black Hunter.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Ascendencia legendaria

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Una nueva chica ha llegado a Ciudad Playa con fines de estudio, pero al parecer ella guarda un secreto que es de mucho interés para los Vexacon, pues creen que puede ser la última descendiente de los Brillantes, una antigua raza de seres que podían controlar la luz, los cuales fueron destruidos por los Decepticons durante la gran guerra contra los nobles Autobots, ahora una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar en Ciudad Playa, con las Crystal Gems buscando proteger a la misteriosa chica, quien dejo a todos sorprendidos cuando se movió a una velocidad sumamente increíble, demostrando que las sospechas de los Vexacon eran ciertas"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Ascendencia legendaria.**

Olivia estaba paralizada por lo que acababa de hacer, nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, pero no era la única que estaba asombrada con lo que ocurrió, todos los que atestiguaron ese movimiento sumamente veloz de la chica la estaban mirando fijamente, aunque los Vexacon tenían una extraña expresión en sus rostros.

-Realmente es una Brillante-dijo Tenaya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Porque solo una Brillante podría haberse movido a una velocidad tan impresionante ¡Olvídense de estas patéticas Gemas! ¡Quiero a esta chica!-ordeno Tenaya mirando a su ejército, el cual asintió.

Los Vexacon se lanzaron a la batalla, dirigiéndose hacia Olivia, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo, siendo Dinobot el primero en reaccionar-Realmente es una de ellos ¡No debemos dejar que capturen a esa chica!-indico Dinobot mirando al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué la quieren los Vexacon?-pregunto Peridot sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡Luego nos encargaremos de averiguar los motivos, por el momento hay que protegerla!-indico Sardonyx y las Gems asintieron.

Las Gems se lanzaron contra los Vexacon, acabando con varios de los Vexabot, Olivia solo miraba todo lo que pasaba sin entender muy bien por qué la querían y menos como había hecho lo que hizo, no lograba comprenderlo, eso era algo ilógico, imposible, pero entonces, un Vexabot apareció listo para golpearla, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima, un disparo salió de la nada y lo destruyo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tenaya al ver lo que ocurrió.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Smoky confundido.

Fue entonces que vieron aparecer al responsable, se trataba de Blaitor, el cual descendió dando un poderoso salto-¡Hola, hola, mis estimadas Gemas! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlas y veo que tienen compañía indeseable!-declaro a su muy peculiar estilo.

-Oh genial, él de nuevo-dijo Peridot.

-Oye amiga Peridot, no pareces muy feliz de verme y lo mismo va para ti mi estimada Lazuli-señalo Blaitor y ambas Gemas lo vieron con expresión asesina-oh vamos ¿pero que les he hecho yo?-pregunto con inocencia, ganándose una mirada acusadora de las dos Gemas-digo…además de atarlas y congelarlas-.

En medio de aquella confusión producida por la repentina aparición de Blaitor, el resto de las Crystal Gems se agrupo delante de Olivia con intención de protegerla de los Vexacon, quienes gruñeron ante eso, fue cuando Smoky miro a Blaitor fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Blaitor?-pregunto con seriedad.

Blaitor miro a Smoky fijamente-¿Acaso te conozco? Un momento… ¿Steven? ¿Qué rayos te paso? ¡Antes estabas gordito, pero ahora estas panzón y púrpura…y tienes dos manos de un solo brazo!-exclamo Blaitor asustado.

-Tranquilo, solo me fusione con Amatista-explico Smoky sonriendo nervioso ante la reacción de Blaitor.

-¿Se fusionaron? Escuche sobre eso, pero no sabía que podían fusionarse Gemas y Humanos, pero eso ya no importa, respondiendo a tu pregunta es muy simple, mis amigos y yo vinimos a salvar a la última Brillante de las malvadas manos de las Gemas y de los Vexacon-respondió Blaitor con un tono de voz sumamente extraño.

-¿Nuevos amigos?-pregunto Lapis mirando extrañada a Blaitor.

Por toda respuesta, Derek y Whisper hicieron acto de aparición, atacando a los Vexabot por detrás y derribándolos, pero sus golpes fueron bloqueados por Yogos y Acturus, quienes contraatacaron, pero sus dos rivales lo esquivaron justo a tiempo, alejándose de ambos villanos.

-¿Derek? ¿Whisper?-exclamo Smoky.

Dinobot gruño al ver a esos dos de nuevo-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-cuestiono.

-Lo que ustedes no pueden hacer, proteger a un inocente de las garras de las Gemas y de los Vexacon-respondió Whisper sujetando a Olivia con rapidez, la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el trío de muchachos se la llevo, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos bandos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme!-grito Olivia.

-¡Lo siento primor, pero eso no será posible!-exclamo Blaitor.

-¡No los dejen escapar!-ordeno Tenaya al ver eso y los Vexabot se lanzaron a la batalla.

Blaitor saco algo de su cinturón, una granada, misma a la cual le quito el seguro y arrojo hacia sus perseguidores-¡Nos vemos en la Habana!-declaro despidiéndose.

-¡Es una granada!-exclamo Sardonyx alarmada.

La granada exploto y levanto una gran cantidad de humo, por fortuna para ambos bandos, estos consiguieron resguardarse a tiempo, aunque la explosión si logro captar la atención de todos los habitantes de Ciudad Playa, por fortuna, nadie estaba muy cerca como para haber resultado herido.

Cuando el humo se disipo, todos comenzaron a buscar a los cuatro muchachos, sin ver señal alguna de ellos-¡Rayos!-bramo Tenaya furiosa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora hermana?-pregunto Arturina.

-¡Sepárense y búsquenlos!-ordeno molesta por haber sido engañadas por un trío como ese.

Los Vexacon asintieron y se dispersaron para comenzar la búsqueda, yendo Tenaya y Arturina por un rumbo, mientras que las Crystal Gems, por ser las más cercanas a aquella granada, tuvieron que esperar a que el humo se disipara para que Smoky pudiera retirar la burbuja de protección que había creado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Peridot algo asustada-¡Definitivamente ese tipo está loco!-exclamo jalándose el pelo con furia.

-Al menos lo peor ya paso-dijo Lapis.

-¡No digas tonterías!-bramo Dinobot molesto-¡Esa chica es una Brillante, una de las razas más antiguas y poderosas que alguna vez existieron, peor no tiene sentido, esa raza fue llevada a la extinción hace años por Megatron y los Decepticons!-.

Sardonyx y Smoky se des fusionaron, revelando a Garnet, Perla, Steven y Amatista, Garnet dio un paso al frente y quedo al lado de Dinobot-¿Estás seguro de que era una Brillante?-.

-Solo un Brillante podría haberse movido a esa velocidad, además, cuando lo hizo note como un haz de luz quedaba detrás de ella, así que sí, puedo decir sin temor alguno que esa chica es una Brillante y si los Vexacon se apoderan de ella, entonces tendrán una fuente de energía sumamente poderosa, que incluso rivaliza con la del Energon-explico Dinobot.

-En ese caso hay que encontrarla antes que ellos ¡Andando Gems!-indico Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Lejos de Ciudad Playa, el trío de muchachos llevo a una asustada y sorprendida Olivia hacia el interior de una cueva, rápidamente, Whisper se asomó por la entrada de la cueva y se aseguró de que nadie los había seguido, una vez que se aseguró que no había peligro, la chica miro a sus dos compañeros.

-Parece que no nos siguieron, estamos a salvo-informo Whisper.

-Eso es bueno, ya puedes estar tranquila, ya nos alejamos de esos malvados-indico Derek.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡No puedo decir de esos robots, pero aquellas chicas me estaban protegiendo!-exclamo Olivia.

-¿Esas Gemas? Lo dudo mucho linda, lo único que las Gemas y los Vexacon tienen en común es su deseo de conquistar y destruir al universo-informo Blaitor.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso? ¡Solo soy una chica que vino a hacer su estudio marítimo en este lugar!-declaro molesta.

-Realmente no tienes idea de nada ¿verdad?-pregunto Whisper acercándose a ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Olivia confundida.

-Tú no eres originaria del Planeta Tierra, eres una Brillante, una de las razas más poderosas que jamás han existido en el universo o al menos lo eran-dijo Whisper.

-Sí, hasta que Lord Megatron y sus Decepticons decidieron usar las habilidades de los Brillantes en cosas mucho más sucias y crueles-agrego Blaitor.

-¿Qué yo soy una extraterrestre? Por favor, no digan tonterías, eso es imposible-dijo Olivia con escepticismo.

-Lo mismo pensamos al principio, pero después de ver como usaste la luz para moverte a gran velocidad lo comprobamos-explico Derek.

-Tú eres una Brillante y tus habilidades nos podrían ser muy útiles en la batalla contra las Gemas y los Vexacon-explico Whisper.

Olivia escuchaba todo, pero ahora tenía una mirada de absoluta confusión y sorpresa en sus ojos-Pero…pero…eso no puede ser…si soy un alienígena, entonces ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto incrédula.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, especialmente porque tu raza fue destruida hace más de 10000 años-informo Blaitor.

-Pero si te nos unes, podríamos ayudarte a descubrir los secretos de tu pasado y además, podríamos detener a las Gemas y a los Vexacon-señalo Whisper.

Olivia solo se quedó en silencio un momento, pero antes de poder decir algo, un sonido llamo la atención de todos, uno que venía de la entrada de la cueva, cuando voltearon, se toparon con dos brillantes ojos rojos que los observaban fijamente.

-Vaya, vaya, debieron haberse ocultado mejor-señalo la voz del siniestro General Benag, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Benag blandió su espada, provocando una onda de energía que lanzo al cuarteto hasta la parte trasera de la cueva, misma que atravesaron por la fuerza del impacto.

Cuando los 4 chicos salieron de forma brusca de la cueva se encontraron frente a frente con varios Vexabot encabezados por Gia-Saludos mis estimados amigos, que gusto que llegaron a tiempo para comenzar el juego-.

-¡Gia!-bramo Whisper incorporándose.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, mi vieja amiga Whisper, veo que ahora tienes nuevos amigos, aunque eso no hará que se salven de lo que les espera-señalo Gia.

Al escuchar eso, Blaitor se rio divertido y dio un paso al frente-¡Por favor chica, puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero no servirá de nada, ya que siempre podré curarme, después de todo, soy así de asombroso!-declaro riéndose.

-Por fortuna traje al guerrero indicado para eso ¡Adelante Comandante Frozen!-invoco Gia.

El nuevo comandante tenía apariencia femenina, su cuerpo era blanco con una armadura celeste, tenía un largo cabello blanco y dos ojos azules, la comandante dio un paso al frente y encaro a los cuatro chicos, fijando su atención en Olivia.

-¡Captúralos a todos en este instante!-indico Gia.

-¡Será un placer!-declaro Frozen abriendo las palmas de sus manos y disparando un rayo contra los chicos.

Gracias a la velocidad que ahora poseía, Olivia consiguió evadir el golpe a tiempo, pero desagraciadamente, los otros 3 no tuvieron tanta suerte, quedando convertidos en paletas de hielo, todo ante la mirada preocupada de Olivia, pues había quedado sola contra un ejército de locos malvados.

-Vaya, realmente es muy veloz, no cabe duda de que es una Brillante, creo que voy a divertirme mucho averiguando cómo es posible que aun quede una de ellas-señalo Gia.

Benag permanecía en la oscuridad de la cueva, observando todo en silencio y analizando la situación-Esto fue demasiado fácil y eso es lo preocupante-dijo con seriedad.

Las palabras de Benag eran ciertas, pues las Gems aparecieron justo a tiempo, derribando a varios Vexabot, fue cuando Steven busco a Olivia y cuando la diviso sonrió aliviado-¡Olivia! ¡Qué gusto ver que estas bien!-declaro sonriendo.

-Bien no es el modo en que me describiría en estos momentos-señalo Olivia aun algo afectada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡Esas molestas Gems!-gruño Gia molesta por la aparición de sus enemigos.

Pero para suerte de la maligna científica, las princesas no tardaron en aparecer junto con Yogos, Acturus y Arathron, el cual aún estaba en su transformación-Veo que llegamos exactamente al mismo tiempo-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

Garnet endureció la mirada ante eso, pero antes de poder decir algo, Dinobot se abalanzo a la batalla-¡Vamos a comenzar de una vez Arathron!-.

-¡Me leíste la mente!-declaro Arathron lanzándose a la batalla.

Dinobot y Arathron comenzaron una feroz batalla, los Vexabot no tardaron en lanzarse a la batalla, seguidos por los generales y las comandante, Garnet invoco sus armas y sus amigas la imitaron, rápidamente, Garnet dio las indicaciones para su equipo.

-¡Steven! ¡Peridot! ¡Liberen a esos 3, podrían ayudarnos en esta batalla!-indico Garnet.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Peridot asustada ante la idea de liberar a esos 3 que solo querían vaporizarlas.

-¡Hablo muy en serio!-repitió Garnet antes de ser atacada por Tenaya.

-¡Hola de nuevo fusión!-declaro sin dejar de atacarla.

Steven y Peridot corrieron hacia los 3 chicos, los cuales solo podían mover los ojos de un lado a otro-No se preocupen, en seguida los liberaremos, solo tenemos que buscar el modo de hacerlo ¿Qué opinas Peridot? ¿Peridot?-pregunto Steven buscando a su amiga, la cual estaba justo frente a Blaitor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, al fin entiendo el término de la "ironía", ahora tú eres el que termino convertido en una escultura de hielo-dijo burlándose.

-Peridot-regaño Steven ante eso, fue cuando Olivia se acercó y miro a su amiguito.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole y Steven le correspondió la sonrisa.

Desde su posición, Benag observaba todo con mucha atención, mirando la manera de pelear de las Gemas, realmente eran grandes guerreras, incluso la Perla demostraba ser una enemiga formidable, eso era algo nunca antes visto en ninguna otra Perla del Planeta Madre.

-Impresionante-dijo por debajo-creo que esas Crystal Gems pueden ser un verdadero problema, pero eso no significa que yo deba perder mi tiempo peleando con ellas, hay otras Gemas más valiosas que podría adquirir-murmuro desapareciendo en un destello de luz oscura.

Las Crystal Gems se defendían como podían de los Vexabot y de sus líderes, realmente era difícil cuando estaban superados en número, muchas veces estuvieron a punto de ser congeladas por Frozen, por fortuna, sus rayos no las alcanzaron a golpear y eso les dio la oportunidad de contraatacar.

Al mismo tiempo, Steven, Peridot y Olivia comenzaron a romper el hielo que aprisionaba a esos 3 chicos, pero al paso que iban se tardarían mucho tiempo en conseguirlo, especialmente porque lo único que estaban logrando era agrietarlo un poco.

-¡A este paso no terminaremos nunca!-bramo Peridot molesta de ver que el hielo ni siquiera se había quebrado un poco.

-¿Tienen alguna idea para liberarlos?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

Dinobot evadió un golpe de Arathron y detuvo otro con su propia espada, ambos comenzaron a forcejar, logrando ver de reojo al trío tratando de liberar a los 3 mercenarios de su prisión de hielo, gruñendo ante eso, Dinobot le dio una patada a Arathron, haciéndolo retroceder, momento que aprovecho para darle la vuelta con rapidez.

-¡Agáchense!-indico al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y dispara sus rayos.

Al ver eso, Olivia tomo a Steven y a Peridot, moviéndose a gran velocidad para esquivar el disparo, Dinobot logro concentrar su ataque, golpeando una de las grietas de cada uno de los bloques de hielo, logrando romperlos por completo y liberando a sus prisioneros.

-¡Que frío! ¡Que frío! ¡Que frío!-repetía Blaitor congelado.

-¡Detesto el hielo!-bramo Whisper levantándose y mirando la batalla-¡Hora de la venganza!-expreso sonriendo y mirando hacia Frozen, quien seguía enfrascada en su batalla con Lapis y Amatista.

-Primero tendremos que lidiar con ellos-señalo Derek mirando a los Vexabot que los rodeaban.

El trío se preparó para el combate, pero ninguno vio que Gia los tenía en la mira y les disparo con su cañón, solo Steven se dio cuenta de eso y actuó con rapidez, invocando su escudo y desviando el disparo, dejando sorprendida a Whisper.

-¡Ese niño gordo!-bramo Gia con enojo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Tú…me salvaste?-pregunto Whisper incrédula por lo que Steven acababa de hacer.

-Eso es lo que hacemos aquí en la Tierra, salvamos vidas-respondió Steven sonriéndole con ternura.

Frozen le dio una patada a Lapis y luego un golpe, estrellándola contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego alzar la vista, fijando su mirada en Steven, rápidamente, creo una estaca de hielo en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra el niño, pero Lapis se dio cuenta de todo.

-¡Steven!-grito invocando sus alas y lanzándose a salvar a su amigo, empujándolo del campo de tiro a tiempo, ya que Steven no se había dado cuenta y no le iba a dar tiempo de invocar su escudo o esfera, fue cuando la estaca atravesó a Lapis, por fortuna, no fue en su Gema, sino en la espalda y abdomen, evaporizándola y dejando solo su Gema.

-¡Lapis!-grito Steven al ver eso y tomando la Gema de su amiga entre sus manos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lapis!-grito Peridot corriendo a ver el estado de la Gema de su amiga-¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto angustiada.

-¡Esta bien…está bien…sé que está bien!-repetía Steven sumamente asustado.

Olivia se quedó muda ante eso y miro con furia a Frozen, la cual se reía de forma burlona ante lo que acababa de pasar-Pero que Gema tan tonta, realmente no puedo creer que valore más la vida de un simple humano a la suya, no es una actitud muy común en una Gema-.

-Tiene razón en eso-señalo Blaitor sorprendido por la acción de Lapis.

Derek también estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, aquella Gema salvo a Steven, lo salvo de lo que pudo haber sido una horrible muerte, pero no tenía sentido, las Gemas no salvaban vidas, ellas solo torturaban y mataban sin compasión, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de las 3 Diamantes, las cuales sonreían de manera siniestra mientras las Peridots de cada armada experimentaban con él y otras razas que mantenían en cautiverio, recordó como muchos de ellos no lograron sobrevivir a semejantes torturas.

Olivia, por su parte, apretó los puños con furia tras lo que acababa de ver, no fue justo, ese robot trato de matar a un niño inocente y de no ser por aquella chica de cabello azul que se convirtió en una Gema lo habría conseguido, apretando sus puños con furia, alzo la mirada y miro de manera agresiva a Frozen.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono molesta-¡Eres una cobarde!-bramo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te atreves a llamarme cobarde? Somos Vexacon y estamos en una guerra, cualquier cosa esta permitida con tal de obtener la victoria, además, ese chico es el hijo de la antigua líder de las Crystal Gems, así que es necesario matarlo ahora antes de que se vuelva una gran amenaza-dijo Frozen sin piedad.

-¡Ustedes realmente son unos seres despreciables, crueles y tontos!-bramo Peridot de forma acusadora.

-Mira quien habla-señalo Derek mirándola fijamente.

-¡Pero ellos son…Vexacon…nosotros somos Gemas! ¡Protegemos, no destruimos ni…!-.

-Peridot-llamo Steven con una mirada algo asustada, captando la atención de Peridot, quien volteo a ver hacia donde Steven miraba, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Pues en esos momentos, Olivia estaba emitiendo un gran resplandor que cubría todo su cuerpo, mismo que aumentaba conforme apretaba más los puños, demostrando la gran furia que estaba creciendo en su interior, logrando captar la atención de Gia, quien rápidamente la comenzó a escanear.

-¡Es increíble, realmente es una Brillante!-exclamo Gia sumamente sorprendida por el poder que estaba adquiriendo la chica.

A una velocidad sumamente impresionante, la chica se abalanzo contra Frozen, golpeándola con fuerza en el abdomen, la comandante Vexacon abrió mucho los ojos al sentir semejante golpe, mismo que termino por atravesar su armadura, destruyéndola por completo, lo que hizo que toda la batalla cesara para poder mirar hacia donde estaba la chica.

Olivia se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de hacer y miro su mano, misma que emitía un extraño resplandor blanco, la chica estaba incrédula, pero los Vexacon estaban más que complacidos por lo que acababan de presenciar, aunque eso les había costado una comandante de su ejército.

-¡Acabo con Frozen de un solo golpe!-exclamo Arturina impactada.

-¡Realmente es una Brillante, tiene que ser nuestra! ¡Captúrenla ahora!-ordeno Tenaya con fuerza y los Vexacon asintieron.

Ante eso, Garnet tomo de la mano a Perla, quien estaba más cerca de ella, danzaron y convocaron a Sardonyx, quien en cuanto apareció invoco su poderoso mazo-¡No tan rápido malvados!-declaro dando un poderoso golpe en el suelo, abriendo una grieta que sepulto a la mayoría de los Vexabot.

Acturus también cayó a la grieta, pero logro sujetarse de la orilla justo a tiempo-¡Esto no es divertido!-.

Los Vexabot comenzaron a retirarse, ante el enfado de Tenaya-¡Quédense aquí y peleen!-ordeno Tenaya con fuerza.

-Ah…hermana-llamo Arturina y cuando Tenaya alzo la vista.

-Ay no-.

Sardonyx estaba parada justo frente a ambas princesas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡Hora de despedirse!-declaro dándoles un golpe a ambas hermanas y lanzándolas lejos del lugar-¡Es un Home Run!-declaro en un grito.

Arathron miraba fijamente a Olivia y el aura que desprendía-Realmente es una Brillante, pero no tiene sentido ¿Cómo puede quedar una de ellas después de 10000 años de estar desaparecidos?-.

-¡Si piensas que vas a poder informarle de esto a Xanadu estas muy equivocado!-declaro Dinobot desafiante y disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, golpeándolo en el pecho.

Arathron recibió el disparo con fuerza y se estrelló contra una pared, alzo la vista con furia y odio, para luego retirarse, ya después se encargaría de vengarse de Dinobot y de las Crystal Gems, los demás Vexacon no tardaron en retirarse también del lugar, dejando tras de sí a sus enemigas.

-Volvieron a retirarse-dijo Perla con la lanza en sus manos, una vez que Sardonyx se separó.

-Por el momento, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho el descubrimiento que hicimos aquí-dijo Garnet.

-Una Brillante, realmente nunca me espere que volveríamos a ver a una de ellas-dijo Dinobot con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Garnet?-pregunto Amatista.

-Creo que lo mejor es hablar con esa chica, no podemos dejar que ese poder este fuera de nuestro alcance o caiga en manos de los Vexacon-respondió Garnet con una mano en la cintura.

-Ese va a ser un problema-dijo Peridot-porque esa chica ya no está por ninguna parte-señalo volteando por todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna señal de aquella joven.

Las demás también comenzaron a buscarla, pero no había señal alguna de Olivia, ni de los otros 3 guerreros que habían llegado a la Tierra casi al mismo tiempo-¿Creen que se haya ido con esos 3?-pregunto Perla preocupada.

-Es una posibilidad, considerando la mala fama que tenemos las Gemas y los Vexacon en todo el universo-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Steven agacho la mirada con tristeza, ya que realmente no le agradaba que el universo entero repudiara a sus amigas, era cierto, tal vez el Planeta Madre ha hecho mucho daño, pero ellas no eran así, nunca lo serían.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el universo no les quiera dar una oportunidad de demostrar que no son como las demás Gemas?-pregunto Steven entristecido.

-Creo que conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta Steven-señalo Dinobot con obviedad y Steven solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alejados de aquel sitio, dejando atrás a las Crystal Gems y a los Vexacon, los 3 guerreros y su nueva integrante se refugiaron entre el amparo de algunos árboles, una vez que se aseguraron que no los habían seguido, Whisper pudo crear un campo de fuerza para evitar que alguien los detectara.

-Hiciste lo correcto-dijo volteando a ver a Olivia-con nuestra ayuda descubriremos el misterio de tu origen, así del porque motivo puedes ser la última de una raza que dejo de existir hace 10000 años-.

-Y si esas Gemas o Vexacon tratan de interferir, simplemente les daremos su merecido-dijo Blaitor.

-Pero… ¿están seguros que todos ellos son malos? Es decir…esas Gemas y ese…Vexacon…me estaban protegiendo-dijo Olivia recordando como la habían defendido.

-Créeme amiga, esos tipos son cualquier cosa menos defensores, no puedes confiar en ellos, en ninguno de ellos-dijo Derek-son las razas más asquerosas y crueles de todo el universo-.

-¿Qué hay de Steven? Él parece ser un buen niño-señalo Olivia.

El trío guardo silencio ante eso, ya que los 3 pensaban lo mismo, ese chico parecía ser una buena persona y el que estuviera con razas como esos asesinos no tenía lógica para ellos, Olivia, por su parte, pensó lo contrario, tal vez podría descubrir más de su pasado, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba poder ayudar a esas 3 personas a entender lo que ella pudo ver en esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Benag ingreso a la cabina principal, donde se encontraban las princesas haciéndose unas cuantas reparaciones, Yogos se acercó al general y lo miro con furia-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Pudimos haber capturado a esa Brillante si nos hubieras ayudado!-bramo molesto.

-Esa Brillante no tiene importancia, al menos no con lo que acabo de traerles-señalo Benag mostrando un enorme fragmento de Energon, mismo que ilumino todo el lugar.

Al ver ese fragmento, las Princesas se levantaron de su trono sumamente sorprendidas-¡Es impresionante! ¿Dónde encontraste ese fragmento tan grande?-pregunto Tenaya.

-En la misma cueva donde esos 3 estaban escondiéndose, realmente es un buen pedazo, pero no es lo único, mientras ustedes peleaban detecte 5 señales de distintas partes de esta zona de la galaxia, así que fui a investigar y miren lo que encontré-Benag chasqueo los dedos y varios Vexabot aparecieron con sus prisioneras, las 5 Rubís enviadas por Diamante Amarillo.

-Un escuadrón de Rubís-señalo Arturina.

-Pensé que ellas nos podrían ser de mucha utilidad para acelerar un poco la investigación de combinar Gemas Corruptas con tecnología Vexacon, ya que ellas están sanas, en cierto modo-dijo mirando a la Rubí con su gema en el ojo.

Gia se rio-¡Es brillante, voy a ponerme a trabajar ahora mismo!-declaro riéndose.

Tenaya sonrió ante eso y se sentó en su trono-Bien hecho general, mi madre estará complacida por estos logros, tal vez esas Gemas crean que nos vencieron, pero con esto estamos más cerca de nuestro más grande triunfo-sentencio Tenaya.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, aunque las Crystal Gems obtuvieron otra victoria, los Vexacon también tienen una en sus manos, pues ahora adquirieron más Energon y Benag encontró a las Rubís del ejército de Diamante Amarillo, mismas que Gia usara para sus crueles y nefastos experimentos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por el momento eso es lo último que Lapis quiere, especialmente por su experiencia al fusionarse con Jasper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _es lo que yo digo, nadie puede no ser fan del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo sé, ya lo volví a reportar, esta situación es realmente intolerable, respecto a Zamasu es lo que más espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _descuida, apenas llevas dos faltas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por ahora la Brillante decidió irse con el trío de chicos que parecen neutrales, ya que ella aún no sabe si se puede confiar en alienígenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como no tienes ninguna falta es muy seguro que lo haga, solo pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _no creo que haga una como esa en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Toaneo07:** _creo que lo mejor habría sido comenzar con "hola, como estas, gusto en saludarte de nuevo" (risa), pero tienes razón, por eso es que ya soy más estricto con los OC y por eso creo que ya no voy a dar mucho tiempo límite, para que no se acumulen demasiados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen:** _los planes de la Reina se irán revelando poco a poco, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest2:** _me alegra que te guste hasta dónde va el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que paso, se unió al trío de neutrales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _usa todos en cada momento que habla, yo prefiero que el público escoja el que más le gusta, aunque cuando se refiere a sus aliados como "camaradas" es el ruso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _creo que ese es el fic que más esperan todos, por eso estoy considerando hacer más corto "Guerras Vexacon". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _muy buena e interesante historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estoy seguro que a su creador le gustara escuchar que piensas eso, respecto a Cebolla, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _yo solo espero que en el capítulo de mañana ya pase algo que deje a Zamasu en la desesperación, ya no soporto más esa asquerosa sonrisa suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _en lo personal no creo que sepamos mucho de esa Diamante, especialmente si Rose ya la destruyo hace años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque las princesas fracasaron, Benag ha capturado a las 5 Rubís enviadas por Diamante Amarillo y ahora serán usadas por Gia en sus experimentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para ver que le paso, porque lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _te puedo asegurar que estoy tan enfadado de esa saga que quiero que Goku presione el botón por accidente e invoque a Zeno Sama para que ponga en su lugar a ese tipejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _siendo franco espero que ya le den la golpiza de su vida a ese presumido cobarde, realmente eso es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es algo que descubrirá con el tiempo, por el momento hay otras cosas que deben preocupar a las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _gracias, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que ha dicho con total sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _eso es algo que no quiero manejar de golpe, ya que Lapis paso mucho tiempo con Jasper y realmente es algo muy duro de superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _es por eso que hasta ellas lo piensan dos veces antes de ir en contra de los deseos de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ella escogió otro camino, ya que aún tiene cosas que descubrir y las Gemas también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _puedes esperar eso y mucho más mi estimado amigo, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Guest, Toaneo07, AndrosValgreen, Guest2, Ultimatespartan98, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, WhiteKiller09, Razord Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Diario Legendario

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo y una nueva aventura para las Crystal Gems, en esta ocasión no va a aparecer un OC, ya que las Gemas harán un gran descubrimiento que captara toda su atención, del mismo modo, ese descubrimiento hará que los Vexacon se interesen mucho en ello, no les adelantare nada más, porque eso sería arruinarles la gran sorpresa que viene en este capítulo, por el momento solo me queda darles la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo y pedirles que lo disfruten mucho, porque realmente creo que esta va a ser una de las batallas más importantes en todo el fic.**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Diario legendario.**

En el mismo desierto donde las Crystal Gems encontraron al León por primera vez se estaba llevando a cabo una feroz batalla, las defensoras de la Tierra estaban peleando contra los Vexabot, los cuales eran guiados por los generales Acturus y Yogos, los Vexabot esta vez lucían un poco diferentes, ya que tenían la apariencia de serpientes humanoides de color negro con brillantes ojos rojos, iban armados con espadas y lanzas, además de ser capaces de disparar una sustancia ácida de sus bocas y rayos de sus ojos, carecían de piernas.

-¡Esos son Vexabot Serpientes, pase lo que pase no dejen que lo que escupen las toque o se verán en graves problemas!-indico Dinobot cortando a uno de esos Vexabot en dos.

En esa ocasión, Connie también se encontraba en la misión y ahora corto a un Vexabot de la cabeza, momento que Steven aprovecho para protegerla con su escudo del escupitajo de uno, rápidamente se tomaron de la mano y Stevonnie hizo acto de aparición, al tiempo que montaba sobre el lomo de León.

-¿Por qué no se cansan de atacar nuestro planeta?-cuestiono Stevonnie desafiante.

Garnet estaba peleando contra Yogos en esos momentos, mientras que Perla la apoyaba en contra de Acturus, Garnet se abalanzo contra Yogos, atacándolo con un golpe, pero el cuerpo del general era sumamente duro y lo resistió sin muchas dificultades.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-cuestiono divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en este desierto? ¡Habla ahora mismo!-exigió Garnet.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa Gema tonta!-declaro Yogos lanzando un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Garnet evadió, para luego dar un potente puñetazo al suelo, provocando que la arena se levantara con fuerza como una gigantesca ola-¡Gems cúbranse!-grito tras volver a golpear con fuerza la arena.

Esta vez, la ola que se formo era tan grande que fácilmente arrastro a los Vexacon, por fortuna, las Crystal Gems lograron evadir el impacto a tiempo, siendo protegidas por la burbuja que Stevonnie creo a su alrededor.

-¡Esto va a dejarme arena en todo mi cuerpecito!-expreso Acturus siendo arrastrado por la ola.

-¡Esto no se quedara así Gemas!-bramo Yogos.

Una vez que sus enemigos desaparecieron entre la arena y que el ataque de Garnet ceso, Stevonnie pudo deshacer su burbuja y separarse en los dos grandes amigos que la formaban-Vaya, eso fue realmente extremo-dijo Peridot impresionada por el movimiento de Garnet.

-Sabes que volverán ¿verdad?-pregunto Dinobot.

-Lo sé, no encontraron lo que estaban buscando, pero esto nos dará tiempo para encontrarlo primero-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

-Si…va a ser un largo trabajo, solo miren a su alrededor, este lugar es enorme-dijo Amatista.

-Amatista tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos lo que los Vexacon estaban buscando, puede ser cualquier cosa; Energon o algún modo de poder apoderarse del Cluster-señalo Peridot.

-Sea lo que sea, la prioridad será encontrarlo primero ¿Cómo organizaremos la búsqueda Garnet?-pregunto Perla mirando a su líder.

Fue cuando Steven noto que Lapis aún estaba en el cielo-¡Lapis! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Steven en un grito.

Lapis no respondió de inmediato, tenía su vista fija en una dirección, como si estuviera viendo algo sumamente interesante, ya que antes le pareció ver un destello de luz, pero fue tan rápido que no supo si era real o una ilusión óptica, fue cuando lo vio de nuevo y esta vez con más claridad.

-¡Hay algo en aquella dirección!-informo Lapis a las demás.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Puedes distinguirlo?-pregunto Perla.

-¡No!-respondió Lapis con algo de dureza.

Garnet se quedó un momento pensando y tomo una decisión-¡Lapis! ¡Ve y averigua que es, tal vez sea lo que los Vexacon buscaban, si vez que puedes traerlo sola hazlo, por favor, nosotras te alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos, ya que tú llegaras más rápido volando!-indico Garnet.

-Como digas-dijo Lapis algo molesta por tener que seguir órdenes, pero al menos Garnet se había disculpado con ella y eso ya era algo en su opinión.

Lapis se dirigió hacia donde veía aquel resplandor, descendió y vio que aún estaba un poco enterrado en la arena, rápidamente lo saco, parecía un libro, pero este era metálico y de color azul oscuro, cuando lo volteo para analizarlo descubrió un símbolo que por poco hace que se desmaye.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los demás se dirigían hacia la posición de Lapis, yendo Steven y Connie sobre el lomo del León-De todos los lugares de la Tierra creo que este es el que más odio, tengo arena por todos lados-gruño Dinobot.

-¿De qué demonios te quejas?-cuestiono Peridot, ya que debido a su pequeña altura, la arena le llegaba a más arriba de sus tobillos y cada paso que daba le costaba mucho.

-Oye Peridot, si quieres puedes subirte en el León con Steven y conmigo-ofreció Connie.

-¡No gracias! Agradezco la oferta, pero como líder de las Crystal Gems no puedo mostrar debilidad-apenas dijo eso, Peridot desapareció entre la arena al caer en un pequeño pozo oculto en la misma.

Dinobot rodo los ojos y se acercó a donde Peridot había desapareció, metió la mano y la saco con facilidad-¿Decías?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate reptil robótico tonto-gruño Peridot, mientras Amatista se reía a carcajadas, ella no tenía ese problema gracias a que alargo sus piernas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Lapis está regresando!-exclamo Steven al ver el cielo.

Efectivamente, Lapis descendió hasta donde estaban los demás, llevaba su descubrimiento entre sus brazos y temblaba llena de emoción, al ver eso, el resto del equipo se quedó confundido, Garnet fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Lapis? ¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto Garnet.

Por toda respuesta, Lapis mostro su descubrimiento, mostrando el símbolo del mismo, al verlo, todos se quedaron con una expresión de asombro que no pudieron disimular, solo Steven, Connie y Amatista se vieron confundidos ante lo que Lapis les mostraba.

Ya que aquel libro tenía el símbolo de una cara robótica formada por distintas formas geométricas, era de color rojo con tonalidades azules y negras, las Gemas ni Dinobot pudieron reaccionar, siendo Peridot la primera en hacerlo, se soltó del agarre de Dinobot y literalmente le arrebato el libro a Lapis.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es el diario de Optimus Prime!-grito sumamente emocionada.

-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡El diario del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡De la inspiración de Rose!-exclamo Perla con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

Al escuchar eso, Steven abrió mucho la boca-¿Qué?-.

-Esto no tiene precedente alguno-dijo Garnet tratando de ocultar su gran emoción.

-Supongo que eso significa que esa cosa es muy importante-dijo Amatista.

-Esa "cosa" como lo llamas, puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, ya que fue hecho por Optimus Prime en persona, sus más grandes secretos están ocultos ahí dentro-señalo Dinobot.

-Pero ¿Por qué esta aquí una reliquia tan importante como esta?-pregunto Connie.

-Esa es la pregunta, pero quizás haya respuestas en el interior del diario, así como también nos revele porque motivo hay Energon en la Tierra y tal vez, incluso nos diga que paso con la Matrix del Liderazgo-señalo Garnet con seriedad.

Nuevamente, miradas de asombro llenaron los rostros de todos los presentes, aunque 3 de ellos no comprendían del todo por qué tanto impacto por las palabras de Garnet-¿Qué es la Matrix del Liderazgo?-pregunto Steven.

-Es la fuente de energía más poderosa de todo el universo, contiene la sabiduría de los primeros Prime, los primeros líderes de todo el universo-explico Dinobot.

-Hay leyendas que dicen que tras la derrota de Galvatron a manos de Optimus Prime y que el gran líder perdiera la vida, la Matrix desapareció en los confines de todo el universo-continuo Garnet.

-Se dice que quien posea la Matrix del Liderazgo tendrá derecho a gobernar a todo el universo-finalizo Peridot.

-¿Gobernar sobre todo el universo?-exclamo Steven abriendo mucho los ojos ante aquella noticia.

-Por ese motivo los Vexacon han tratado de encontrar la Matrix por miles de años, pero siempre con resultados fallidos, no ha habido nada, ni una sola pista que indique el paradero de la Matrix-declaro Dinobot cruzado de brazos.

-Hasta ahora, ya que nosotros tenemos la clave para eso, solo tenemos que abrirlo y analizarlo-Peridot se dispuso a hacer lo que pensaba, pero por más que lo intentaba, el libro no se abría, hecho que comenzó a impacientarla-¿Cómo se abre esta maldita y sagrada cosa?-.

-Creo que el diario debe estar trabado tras haber estado siglos bajo la arena-dijo Perla de forma pensativa.

-¿Qué sugieren que hagamos entonces?-pregunto Lapis-si esa cosa fue hecha por Optimus Prime, entonces debemos encontrar el modo de abrirlo-.

-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos hacerlo-dijo Peridot sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Guardería Alfa**

La guardería principal, misma de donde Amatista emergió, el portal se activó y las Crystal Gems hicieron acto de aparición-Vaya, este lugar es realmente horrible-observo Connie.

-Realmente se deteriora cada vez que volvemos-concordó Steven.

-Muy bien Peridot, dinos cuál es tu idea-indico Garnet.

Por toda respuesta, Peridot se dirigió hacia uno de los taladros que quedaron en ese lugar-Podemos usar esto, con las modificaciones y precisiones indicadas podremos abrir el diario sin dañar su contenido-.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo brevemente-¿En serio esa es tu gran idea?-pregunto Dinobot.

Peridot se molestó ante la pregunta de Dinobot-¡Pues no veo que tú sugieras algo!-bramo molesta.

-¿Qué opinas Garnet?-pregunto Perla y la aludida se quedó pensando en la posible solución de Peridot.

-No es lo mejor, pero si tratamos de abrirlo fusionándose podríamos destruirlos, así que haremos eso, pongámonos a trabajar de inmediato-indico Garnet con una sonrisa.

Los demás asintieron, pero nadie sonreía más que Peridot al ver que Garnet realmente confiaba en su plan, pero antes de poder comenzar, Dinobot se colocó frente a Garnet con una expresión bastante seria y algo preocupada.

-Normalmente yo no soy el neurótico preocupado, ese es Perla…-señalo.

-¡Oye!-grito Perla al escuchar eso, mientras Amatista y Lapis se reían de manera disimulada.

-Pero tengo que expresar mi preocupación al respecto, los Vexacon han buscado este diario por mucho tiempo, sería muy descuidado de nuestra parte tratar de abrirlo sin asegurarnos de que no andan rondando por aquí-explico Dinobot.

Garnet se quedó meditando las palabras de Dinobot por un momento-Ciertamente ¿Qué es lo que propones?-.

-Hacer un pequeño recorrido de exploración, solo para asegurarnos de no tener visitas indeseables-respondió Dinobot.

Garnet no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya que las palabras de Dinobot era sumamente acertadas-Muy bien, mientras nosotros tratamos de abrir el diario tú has la exploración, vuelve una vez que hayas terminado ¿entendió?-.

-Como digas-dijo Dinobot retirándose.

Las Crystal Gems vieron a su compañero retirarse, Steven quiso acompañarlo, pero Garnet lo detuvo, después de todo, Dinobot era un guerrero solitario y ese sería un buen momento para que él descansara un poco del grupo, además, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

-Muy bien, comencemos a trabajar-indico Garnet mirando a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un ratón blanco salió de su madriguera y se dirigió a buscar algo de comer, pero en un lugar como ese no era fácil encontrar algo, el Planeta Madre realmente dejo dañada toda esa zona, por suerte para el pequeño, logro encontrar un poco de alimento cerca de una grieta, misma que daba a una un poco más grande, fue cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, cuando volteo, vio a un imponente sujeto metálico avanzar hacia él, se trataba de Dinobot, cuyas pisadas hacían temblar el mundo del pequeño roedor.

Sin tener muchas opciones, el ratón se lanzó al interior de la grieta más pequeña, justo a tiempo, pues Dinobot ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, miro para ambos lados buscando alguna señal sospechosa, pero al no ver nada, siguió su camino.

Al mismo tiempo y en el fondo de aquella grieta, el pequeño ratón se sostenía con fuerza de la pared rocosa, cuando sintió pasar al extraño se dispuso a subir, de pronto, algo lo sujeto de la cola y lo jalo hacia la profundidad de aquel abismo, lo último que se escucho fue como el ratón estaba siendo devorado por algo, mismo que se lo trago entero, provocando que de su boca saliera un poco de saliva negra, misma que golpeó la cabeza de cierto general Vexacon.

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de escupirme camarada Buitron!-bramo Yogos molesto.

-¡Acabo de ver mi almuerzo!-gruño Buitron, el cual era un comandante Vexacon con la apariencia de un buitre humanoide, con el pico metálico, dos poderosas alas, brazos y piernas con filosas garras, ojos amarillos, siendo de color negro con detalles blancos.

-¡El comandante Buitron me está aplastando!-exclamo Acturus, el cual estaba justo detrás de Buitron y como el espacio era muy reducido, naturalmente era fácil ser aplastado por otro compañero.

Buitron se las arregló para voltearse y encarar a Acturus-¡Y si el general Acturus no deja de acariciarme como si fuera un oso de peluche cuando duerme, también voy a comérmelo!-amenazo Buitron.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Acturus sumamente avergonzado por lo que Buitron dijo.

-¡Claro que sí!-.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que sí!-.

La discusión de vio interrumpida por Yogos, quien se golpeó la cabeza-¡Me tienen enfermo! ¡Ya no lo soporto más princesas! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-exclamo sumamente desesperado.

Tenaya y Arturina miraban a Yogos con fastidio, fue cuando Arturina le disparo una flecha, golpeándolo en el brazo y derribándolo-No estaríamos aquí si no hubieran fracasado en su misión-le recordó Arturina.

-Tienes razón hermana, pero gracias al fracaso de Yogos y Acturus nos fue posible de enterarnos del gran descubrimiento que hicieron esas Crystal Gems-señalo Tenaya riéndose.

-¿Pero y si nos descubren? No olviden que estamos muy cerca de la guardería de la que surgió esa Amatista defectuosa-señalo Gia.

-Solo debemos mantenernos ocultos hasta que abran el diario de Prime, con ese tesoro en nuestras manos tendremos todos los conocimientos y secretos que ese gran líder dejo antes de su muerte, secretos que seguramente revelaran la ubicación de la Matrix del Liderazgo y con esa gran herencia en nuestro poder, hasta las Diamantes se arrodillaran ante mi madre-señalo Tenaya malignamente, para luego acercarse a Yogos-¡Así que nadie se marchara!-le declaro.

-¿Marcharse? ¿Quién hablo de marcharse?-pregunto Yogos tranquilizándose antes de recibir otro disparo, fue cuando una piedra le cayó en la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Tenaya dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, seguida por sus aliados, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Dinobot los había estado escuchando-¡Un espía! ¡Es ese traidor de Dinobot! ¡Deténganlo! ¡No debe avisarles a las Crystal Gems!-ordeno Tenaya con furia.

Rápidamente, Dinobot comenzó retirada, al tiempo que Arturina y Buitron salían de su escondite volando, los demás no tardaron en unirse y Tenaya hizo girar su látigo, disparando una onda de energía, misma que por poco golpea a Dinobot, pero el guerrero logro evadirla y siguió su escape, siempre con su espada en mano.

-¡Los Vexacon saben del diario, debo advertir a Garnet!-pensó en voz alta aumentando la velocidad de su escape.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De vuelta en la guardería, Perla y Peridot ya tenían listo el taladro que usarían para abrir el diario de Optimus Prime, esperaban poder hacerlo sin dañar su contenido ni un poco, pues lo que ahí se encontraba era lo más valioso de todo el universo.

-Ya estamos listos Garnet-informo Perla.

-Muy bien, comencemos entonces-indico Garnet con los brazos en la cadera.

-¿No deberíamos esperar el reporte de Dinobot?-pregunto Connie mirando a la Gema madura.

-No si sus sospechas son acertadas, todo el tiempo que perdamos podría hacer que los Vexacon nos descubran-dijo Garnet.

Fue cuando Amatista intervino en la conversación-¡Dinobot ya está regresando!-grito.

-¡Genial! ¡Parece que todo está bien!-exclamo Steven sonriendo emocionado y tranquilo.

-Eh…yo no diría eso…está regresando, pero el problema es que no viene solo-informo con preocupación.

Al escuchar eso, Garnet se acercó a Amatista, seguida por Steven, Connie y Lapis, fue cuando vieron lo que pasaba, pues Dinobot corría hacia ellas con las tropas Vexacon persiguiéndolo, fue cuando Arturina volvió a disparar una de sus flechas, dándole a Dinobot en la espalda y derribándolo.

-¡No! ¡Dinobot!-grito Garnet preocupada al ver caer a su amigo-¡Voy por Dinobot!-indico volteando a ver a su equipo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Si vas te atraparan también!-exclamo Peridot.

-¡Las Crystal Gems jamás abandonamos a un miembro del equipo, nunca más!-declaro viendo a Lapis-¡Steven! ¡Tú y Connie quédense aquí, protégelas a todas con tu esfera, Perla, Peridot, ustedes sigan tratando de abrir el diario! ¡Lapis y Amatista, cúbranme para poder recoger a Dinobot!-indico Garnet con rapidez.

-¡Cuenta con ello Garnet!-declaro Amatista sonriendo, Lapis solo asintió.

Steven rápidamente creo su burbuja de protección, mientras que los demás cumplían con las indicaciones de Garnet, quien se lanzó a auxiliar a Dinobot, Amatista la protegía por tierra y Lapis por cielo, con grandes dificultades y esquivando uno que otro disparo, Garnet consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Dinobot, siempre contraatacando a sus enemigos, quienes se protegieron detrás de algunas rocas.

-¡Esto…es un acto…sumamente imprudente!-expreso Dinobot con algo de dificultad debido al impacto que recibió en la espalda.

-¡Ya podremos discutirlo en el Templo!-declaro Garnet levantándolo y colocándolo detrás de su espalda, comenzando a dar marcha hacia atrás, pero no alcanzo a ver que Yogos estaba cerca y le disparo, derribándola.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro riéndose de manera burlona al ver tirada a la líder de las Crystal Gems y al traidor más grande de todo el imperio.

Al ver eso, una mirada de enfado apareció en el rostro de Amatista-¡Eso lo lamentaras!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo, golpeando con fuerza a Yogos, pero el General solo retrocedió.

Rápidamente, Amatista corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, llegando primero hasta Dinobot, el cual aún se mostraba algo lastimado, pues el disparo lo golpeo en la cintura y la reparación de sus piernas, mismas que quedaron inmóviles por el ataque, tardaría un poco.

-¿Estas bien cara de lagartija?-pregunto Amatista.

-No te atrevas…a ponerme…sobrenombres…-gruño Dinobot por debajo y Amatista solo sonrió divertida.

Garnet se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos-¡Muy bien, volvamos con los demás rápido, hay que tomar el taladro y retirarnos antes de que…!-Garnet no pudo continuar, porque en esos momentos, Buitron logro distraer a Lapis y se abalanzo sobre Garnet sujetándola de los brazos y llevándosela volando.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron Amatista y Dinobot ante eso.

Lapis tuvo intención de seguirlo, pero el grito de Tenaya llamo su atención-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Avancen!-ordeno y sus tropas comenzaron a correr hacia la ubicación de Steven y los demás.

Recordando lo que había aprendido de la Tierra, que en el aire de ese mundo también había agua, Lapis logro formar flechas de agua, mismas que lanzo contra los Vexacon, logrando darles en el blanco y lanzándolos lejos del lugar o al menos, creyó que eso había hecho con todos.

Una vez que los Vexacon desaparecieron de su vista, el trío volvió con sus amigos, Steven deshizo la burbuja y miro preocupado a sus amigos, Amatista y Dinobot guardaron silencio, negando con la cabeza por la desaparición de Garnet, provocando en Steven el deseo de llorar.

-Ustedes…debieron dejar que me destruyeran a mí…-dijo Dinobot con voz algo débil.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot se molestó mucho y encaro a Dinobot-¿Qué dices? ¡Garnet fue capturada porque te salvo el escamoso pellejo metálico, así que no arruines su sacrificio! ¿Comprendiste?-bramo Peridot molesta.

Como si las cosas no estuviera mal, Tenaya hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo su látigo de un lado a otro-¡Creo que algo ya está arruinado!-declaro disparando rayos de sus ojos contra todo el grupo, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, incluso León recibió los impactos y todos quedaron noqueados, con excepción de Steven, Connie y Peridot.

El trío miro en todas direcciones y vieron a sus amigos en el suelo aparentemente inconscientes, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos ante la princesa de los Vexacon y Peridot no pudo evitar gemir de miedo.

-Esto si es aterrador-.

-¡Ahora ustedes son los únicos que se interponen para que logre mi mejor conquista!-declaro Tenaya con maldad.

-¡Connie!-grito Steven.

-¡Hagámoslo!-acepto Connie, pero antes de que pudieran tomarse de las manos, Tenaya los atrapo con su látigo y los atrajo hacia ella, sujetando a ambos con sus manos.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No es necesario fusionarse, ahora mismo les romperé el cuello como las basuras que son!-declaro comenzando a apretar con fuerza los cuellos de ambos niños.

-¡Déjalos ir! ¡Déjalos ir!-grito Peridot lanzándose contra Tenaya y comenzando a golpearla, pero sus golpes no lograban nada contra el cuerpo de Tenaya-¡Déjalos ir o te muerdo!-exclamo mordiéndola en una pierna.

-¡Gusano fastidioso!-gruño Tenaya-¡Serás la primera en morir!-declaro al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban, cuando una luz llamo su atención.

Ópalo apareció en el momento justo y encaro a Tenaya-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-bramo lanzándose a la batalla, tomando por sorpresa a la princesa, quien no pudo evitar la patada que Ópalo le dio.

Antes de que Tenaya se levantara, Ópalo la sujeto de las piernas y comenzó a estrellarla contra el suelo repetidamente, para luego lanzarla contra el taladro que estaban usando para tratar de abrir el diario, destruyendo la máquina en el proceso, pero al mismo tiempo, dejando a Tenaya cerca del diario, una sonrisa se formó ante eso.

-¡Muchas gracias Gemas idiotas!-declaro tomando el diario-¡Los secretos de Optimus Prime son…!-antes de que Tenaya pudiera terminar su frase, un puño volador salió de la nada, destruyendo el diario en mil pedazos y dejando a Tenaya con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver al responsable se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Garnet-Ni siquiera lo pienses-expreso burlona.

-¡Garnet!-.

-¿Cómo escapaste de Buitron?-cuestiono Tenaya sorprendida.

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo-dijo Garnet mostrando la cabeza del comandante y rompiéndola en pedazos.

La furia de Tenaya comenzó a crecer ante eso, al tiempo que miraba los restos del diario y luego a Garnet con profundo odio, tuvo intención de acabarla, pero al verse superada en número no le quedo de otra más que retirarse.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, me vengare por esto fusión!-bramo desapareciendo.

Después de que Tenaya se retiró y de que Ópalo se separara, Peridot se aseguró de que Lapis estuviera bien, quien solo le sonrió agradecida, provocando un rubor en la Gema técnica, Steven y Connie corrieron a abrazar a Garnet, quien correspondió el saludo, al tiempo que Amatista se acercaba con una sonrisa y Lapis solo levantaba el pulgar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Garnet?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-No fue fácil pelear con ese tipo en el cielo, pero al final logre vencerlo-dijo Garnet sonriéndole-así que sí, estoy bien-.

-Es una lástima que hayamos perdido en diario en esta batalla-señalo Lapis mirando los restos del objeto.

-Es mejor que fuera destruido a que cayera en manos de los Vexacon-declaro Garnet con sabiduría.

-¿Creen que Perla y Peridot piensen lo mismo?-pregunto Connie buscando a las aludidas.

Y es que después de todo se resolviera, Dinobot se recargo en una pared rocosa para descansar y ahora tenía a ambas Gemas frente a él gritándole con fuerza-¡Vez lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Por tu culpa acabábamos de perder el legendario diario de Optimus Prime!-grito Peridot en forma acusadora.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que pudimos aprender de ese diario? ¿Todo lo que nos hiciste perder?-cuestiono Perla.

-¡Bah! ¡Le he hecho un favor a Optimus Prime si un par de neuróticas como ustedes querían leer su diario!-expreso Dinobot sin lamentarse de lo sucedido.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te diga porque motivo se extinguieron los dinosaurios?-cuestiono Peridot.

-¿Y a quien llamas "neurótica"?-cuestiono Perla molesta.

El resto solo miraba eso con diversión-Nunca cambiaran-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Yo no los querría de otra forma-dijo Steven sonriendo, al tiempo que la discusión continuaba.

-¡Vayan a llorarle al retrato de Rose Cuarzo!-bramo Dinobot.

-¡Oh no, no te atreviste a decir eso pedazo de chatarra inservible!-grito Perla.

-¡No eres más que una tonta lagartija súper desarrollada sin una pizca de inteligencia en toda su cabeza metálica!-bramo Peridot.

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que una bailarina de cuarta y una enana cobarde piensen!-contraataco Dinobot.

-¡Estas comenzando a colmar mi paciencia!-grito Peridot.

-¡De todos los Vexacon tenía que traicionarlos el más gruñón y poco sesos de todo el imperio!-bramo Perla.

-¡AH YA CALLENSE!-grito Dinobot ya harto de esas dos, mientras el resto del equipo rompía en carcajadas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del capítulo, como acaban de ver, aunque las Crystal Gems hicieron un gran descubrimiento, desafortunadamente la batalla con los Vexacon provoco la pérdida del legendario diario, pero como bien dijo Garnet, fue mejor que quedara destruido a que cayera en manos de la reina o de las Diamantes.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito:**_

 **CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DEL PRIMER OC, EL DE "MANA", LO LAMENTO, PERO YA COMPLETASTE TUS 7 AUSENCIAS Y NO HUBO NADA QUE PUDIERA HACER, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO, NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO HACER ESTO**

 **HONESTAMENTE, EL CAPITULO 62 DE DB SUPER TAMBIEN FUE SUMAMENTE DECEPCIONANTE Y ABURRIDO, YA NO SOPORTO ESA SAGA NI A ZAMASU**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no será fácil, especialmente por lo que ambos bandos han hecho en todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no es fácil estarlo, especialmente por la gran reputación que tiene el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Onix:** _las Rubís solo se perdieron en el espacio, por lo que se vio y por eso Benag las ha capturado y me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Gia tiene grandes planes para esas Rubís, pero primero necesita perfeccionar sus invenciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso me alegra y las Rubís pronto aprenderán que es mejor nunca meterse con los Vexacon, Drago jugaría con él, antes de demostrarle que todos sus ideales de justicia solo lo hacen más poderoso, hasta el punto en que lo devore o lo destruya de la manera más lenta posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _esa es una muy buena pregunta, porque en sí no ha visto lo que una guerra puede hacer ni el daño que causa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por eso es que también decidí sacar avances, para poder entretenerlos en lo que llega ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _aunque las Gemas encontraron el diario de Optimus Prime, Garnet tuvo que destruirlo para evitar que cayera en manos de los Vexacon, porque con eso podrían haber obtenido la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _él volverá cuando el momento lo apremie, por el momento hay otros personajes que deben aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es algo difícil de olvidar, especialmente porque ambos bandos han tratado de ocupar el lugar de los Decepticons como amos del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y aunque las Gems tuvieron en sus manos el diario de Optimus Prime, fue mejor destruirlo a que cayera en manos de los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _he ahí el dilema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _hasta el momento tiene máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por el momento quise recordar un poco la búsqueda de los Vexacon, descubriendo algo que pudo haber cambiado todo y yo opino lo mismo, de hecho, creo que si Freezer hubiera controlado el poder de su forma dorada también lo podría haber vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _hay muchas buenas preguntas que hacer, especialmente por lo que dijo Amatista, realmente las Rubís son tontas y francamente es lo mismo que pregunto, además, dudo mucho que con el Mafuba le puedan borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa, yo ya quiero verlo humillado y vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es algo que pronto veremos, ya que como Gia dijo, ellas podrían ser la clave para las Gemas Vexacon, en lo personal ya estoy enfadado de esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pero Lapis demostró que las Gemas pueden vivir en el espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _así es la guerra desgraciadamente, siempre hay bajas buenas y malas, además de que siendo parte del escuadrón de Diamante Amarillo es más que claro porque los Vexacon las quieren, yo solo sé que si va al futuro espero que Bills ya acabe con esos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso es algo que veremos más adelante, por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender y pues eso espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y ciertamente lo son, especialmente porque ellos están en su propio equipo y si funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _parece que nadie recuerda que Lapis demostró que las Gemas pueden sobrevivir en el espacio y que sea como sea, pero que ya hagan algo que le borre esa sonrisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _descuida, estoy pensando hacer que se fusionen, pero hasta más adelante, creo que máximo serán 60 capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _como Gia dijo, ellas les servirán de base para crear a las Gemas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente, Steven es de esos que no dudan en confiar en aquellos que realmente demostraron no merecer ni una pizca de confianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tomando en cuenta la gran reputación que crearon los Vexacon y las Diamantes no es de sorprenderse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _interesante personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _a veces es difícil aceptar que no todos son como sus ancestros, especialmente por todo el daño que están causando los Vexacon y el Planeta Madre por todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Amo del Vacío, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, WhiteKiller09, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Guerrero vengativo

" _ **Hola a todos, soy**_ **Scooby Doo** _ **y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este nuevo capítulo, así como también la aparición de un nuevo personaje que ustedes crearon, esperamos disfrute de su primera aparición, ya que aún quedan varios personajes más por aparecer, pero dentro de poco todos tendrán su participación y luego podremos proseguir con la historia original, por el momento me voy a disfrutar del bufet que me está esperando, es gratis y todo lo que pueda comer (risa) ¿Quién sería el ingenuo que puso esa promoción? ¿Qué acaso nunca vio lo que Shaggy y yo podemos hacer con la comida?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Guerrero vengativo.**

 **Destruction**

Una pequeña nave apareció en la órbita terrestre, dirigiéndose hacia la nave de las Princesas Vexacon, al tiempo que solicitaba permiso para aterrizar en la misma, hecho que no tardo en obtener, pues era una nave con la insignia del imperio Vexacon, en cuanto la nave entro al hangar, las dos princesas aparecieron, acompañadas por Benag y Yogos.

-¿Qué crees que haga esta nave aquí?-pregunto Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor.

-No estoy segura, pero si mi madre la envía entonces debe ser algo importante-respondió Tenaya.

Fue cuando la cabina de la nave se abrió y un total de 6 Vexabot con aspecto de guerreros ninja, con ojos de color grises hicieron acto de aparición, los Vexabot se colocaron en posición de firmes esperando a que descendiera el guerrero que habían llevado, mismo que no tardó en aparecer.

Se trataba de un joven con la apariencia de un humano de 20 a 25 años, su piel es bastante más pálida, y sus ojos son rojos y como los de una serpiente, viste normalmente una chaqueta negra por encima de una camisa del mismo color, acompañado de botas y pantalones militares, su brazo derecho es un brazo mecánico que sobresale por encima de su chaqueta el cual está hecho de un material sumamente duro, en la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se puede notar cables por debajo de la piel y además de eso su ojo derecho es mecánico y posee un cristal rojo, carga dos katanas en su espalda y una pistola láser en su cinturón al estilo del viejo oeste.

Al verlo, Benag se quedó sumamente pensativo, preguntándose qué hacía ese guerrero Vexacon en el Destruction y porque motivo la reina lo había enviado, mientras que Tenaya dio un paso al frente, acercándose al guerrero.

-Comandante Dageron ¿a qué debemos esta inesperada visita?-pregunto con frialdad.

-Princesa Tenaya-saludo Dageron haciendo una reverencia-vine por órdenes de las reina, al parecer está sumamente inquieta y extrañada de que este miserable mundo, el cual es protegido por un montón de Gemas defectuosas y un sucio traidor aún no está bajo su control, especialmente cuando envió a sus dos hijas y a sus mejores generales a cumplir con esta tarea-explico Dageron.

-Hemos tenido…algunos contratiempos-respondió Tenaya-pero también hemos logrado obtener una gran cantidad de Energon, así como una pieza del Disco Dorado-.

-Sí, la reina también está al tanto de eso, pero lo que quiere saber es porque motivo esas Crystal Gems aún no han sido destruidas y porque este planeta aún no está bajo su control, así como tampoco han logrado apoderarse del Cluster-continúo Dageron.

-Conquistar un planeta no es tarea fácil, no se logra de un día para otro, mi madre entiende eso a la perfección-se defendió Tenaya.

-pero incluso la reina puede llegar a perder la paciencia contra su círculo más cercano-señalo Dageron, en cuanto el comandante dijo eso, Benag gruño por debajo, sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba-por eso me envió, espera que yo logre nivelar la balanza a nuestro favor y desea que acabe con el traidor personalmente-.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Arathron se escuchó y el aludido hizo acto de aparición-¡Eso es imposible, seré yo quien castigue a ese asqueroso traidor!-declaro con fuerza.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste, la reina quiere resultados y por ello me envió a mí, acabare con estas Crystal Gems y con el traidor, luego podrán continuar con su misión sin contratiempos-.

Al escuchar eso, Tenaya se mostró sumamente interesada-Muy bien comandante, proceda como mi madre lo ordeno-.

-No era necesario que lo dijera, ya estoy más que listo para ir a encargarme de ese miserable traidor-aseguro Dageron volviendo a entrar en la nave.

Una vez que el comandante y sus Vexabot se retiraron, Arturina se acercó a su hermana mayor-¿Crees que logre vencer a Dinobot?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

Por toda respuesta, Tenaya sonrió de forma misteriosa-No, tampoco vencerá a las Crystal Gems y eso es justo lo que espero que pase, ya que una vez que vea lo difícil que es acabar con esos tipos entonces mi madre no volverá a pensar que no estamos esforzándonos en nuestro trabajo-.

-¿Qué haremos mientras él se encarga de esta misión?-pregunto Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Por el momento iremos a explorar esa nueva señal de Energon que registramos, tal vez haya una gran cantidad que nos pueda servir-dijo Tenaya sonriendo y con una mano en la cintura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Mientras Garnet, Perla y Amatista se retiraron para una misión de exploración, por órdenes de Garnet, Steven se quedó en el granero junto con Lapis, Peridot y Dinobot, aunque este último se mostraba sumamente molesto por haberse tenido que quedar, él era un guerrero y no una niñera.

En esos momentos, mientras que Dinobot se encontraba dando golpes al aire con su espada, Steven le enseñaba a Peridot y a Lapis a jugar un juego de cartas llamado "Duelo de Monstruos", mismo que estaba basado en una caricatura japonesa, una vez que les explico las reglas y en qué consistía el juego, Peridot decidió ser la primera en probar su habilidad en el juego contra Steven.

Ambos jugaban con 4000 puntos de vida respectivamente, aunque en esos momentos a Peridot le quedaban 350 puntos de vida, mientras que a Steven le quedaban 1500, ahora Peridot se encontraba en un gran predicamento, ya que en su mano no tenía nada que pudiera usar, por suerte era su turno y tenía que sacar una carta, así que lo hizo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Peridot al ver la carta que acababa de sacar-¡Oh Steven, creo que estas acabado!-declaro riéndose divertida-¡Sacrifico a ese enclenque y débil Bebé Dragón para convocar a este súper monstruo más poderoso, el Campeón de la Flama!-declaro Peridot llamando a un monstruo con 1900 puntos de ataque.

-Oh si…realmente es muy fuerte-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-¡Así es, despídete de ese monstruo de tan solo 1300 puntos, yo gano!-declaro Peridot lanzando a su monstruo en contra de Steven.

-Lo siento Peridot, pero yo activo mi carta de trampa "Fuerza de Espejo", la cual te devuelve el ataque a tu propio monstruo, destruyéndolo y dejándote abierta a un ataque directo-señalo Steven.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así que ataco tus puntos de vida directamente-declaro Steven enviado a su monstruo al ataque directo y acabando con los puntos de vida de Peridot.

Ante eso, Peridot se levantó de golpe, lanzando sus cartas por los aires y haciendo otro de sus típicos berrinches, Lapis solo se rio divertida y se acercó a su compañera-Ya, ya, no pasa nada, lo hiciste bien-dijo tratando de animarla.

-¿Bien? ¿Lo hice bien? ¡Perdí! ¡Quiero la revancha ahora!-exigió Peridot molesta.

-Te la puedo dar Peridot, pero primero creo que deberías dejar a Lapis jugar un poco ¿Qué dices Lapis? ¿Quieres probar tu suerte con el campeón?-pregunto Steven con un gesto desafiante y burlón, provocando una risa en Lapis.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-dijo aceptando el reto y sentándose frente a Steven, ocupando el lugar que Peridot tenía antes.

Antes de comenzar el juego, Steven volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Dinobot-¡Oye Dinobot! ¿No quieres venir a jugar un poco?-pregunto sonriéndole.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot gruño por la pregunta tan inocente y torpe de Steven, para luego voltear a ver al trío con enojo-¡Si tienen tiempo para perder en ridículos juegos, entonces deberían hacer algo más útil, como concentrarse en entrenar para pelear contra los Vexacon!-.

-Trabajamos mucho y eso está bien, pero también lo es descansar-indico Steven sonriendo con sabiduría.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Crees acaso que los Vexacon o las Diamantes descansaran? ¡Ellos no lo harán hasta que la Tierra sea totalmente destruida!-bramo Dinobot.

-Oye, oye, yo también pensaba así, pero Steven tiene razón, a veces es bueno tomarse un descanso y apreciar las pequeñas cosas que tiene este planeta, además, quiero la revancha-dijo mirando a Steven con desafío.

Dinobot solo bramo con furia y clavo su espada en el suelo-¡Realmente no logro entender cómo es que un montón de chiquillos han sobrevivido por más de 5000 años, empiezo a creer que quieren que este planeta sea destruido!-bramo dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Una vez que Dinobot se marchó, Peridot volteo a ver a Steven-Recuérdame porque motivo decidiste darle una oportunidad a ese tipo-pidió Peridot.

-Por la misma razón que te la di a ti y a Lapis, porque yo sé que en el fondo son buenos-respondió Steven con una sonrisa llena de confianza y tranquilidad-solo tiene que aprender más de la Tierra como ustedes lo hicieron-.

-Eres realmente un chico especial Steven-dijo Lapis sonriéndole con ternura a su amigo, el cual se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias-dijo avergonzado.

-Pero aun así te voy a ganar-aseguro Lapis cambiando su expresión a una desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Steven aceptando el reto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Dinobot se adentró un poco al bosque, gruñendo y refunfuñando por debajo, al tiempo que golpeaba todo lo que estuviera frente a él con fuerza, realmente había ocasiones en que todos esos tontos lo sacaban de quicio, era frustrante ver la calma con la que se tomaban todo, los Vexacon estaban merodeando y era seguro que el Planeta Madre podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡Realmente no logro entender como han sobrevivido por 5000 años! Tal vez esa tal Rose era más letal de lo que se dice o tal vez solo era una pobre ilusa amante de la vida tal como lo es Steven…aunque…Optimus Prime era así también-recordó Dinobot pensando en aquellas leyendas, fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención, mismo que venía de unos arbustos.

Se quedó esperando a ver qué era lo que aparecía y cuando la criatura emergió se quedó un poco sorprendido, se trataba de una serpiente, misma que se dirigía hacia él, como si no tuviera nada que temer, paso entre las piernas de Dinobot y se dirigió hacia el hueco de un árbol, la serpiente entro al mismo y lo siguiente que presencio fue que salía con un ratón en la boca, mismo que se tragó entero.

-Impresionante-dijo Dinobot impresionado por el modo en que aquella serpiente devoro al roedor, fue cuando otro sonido llamo su atención y al mirar hacia el sitio de origen, vio a un pájaro acercarse a su nido, mismo que estaba en la rama de un árbol, el ave se acercó y comenzó a alimentar a sus crías, luego miro hacia donde estaban unas cuantas flores, vio los árboles a su alrededor, el cambio de color de las hojas y como eran mecidas por el viento, era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente relajante y placentera.

Respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo la paz en su interior, tal vez no podía sentir el viento como los humanos, pero era algo increíblemente relajante, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia el cielo.

-Ahora entiendo porque el más grande de todos los Prime lucho tan ferozmente para proteger este y otros planetas similares, realmente es un mundo lleno de maravillas-expreso sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De vuelta al granero, Steven y Lapis continuaban en su duelo, mismo que estaba durando mucho más que el que tuvo Steven con Peridot, algo que a Peridot molestaba, pues Lapis ya lo había dejado con 900 puntos de vida, mientras que ella tenía 2000, pero una buena jugada de Steven dejo a Lapis con solo 600 puntos de vida.

-Bueno Lapis, creo que este duelo ya ha acabado-dijo sonriendo divertido.

Por toda contestación, Lapis saco una carta y al ver cuál era sonrió de forma algo siniestra-Tienes razón Steven, el duelo termino y yo he ganado-dijo colocando 5 cartas en el tablero de juegos, cuando Steven vio cuales eran por poco se cae de espaldas.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, reuní las 5 cartas de Exodia el Prohibido-señalo Lapis divertida-así que yo gano-.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas las cartas de Exodia? ¡La única persona que conozco que las tiene es Connie!-exclamo Steven incrédulo.

-De hecho, ella me las presto después de explicarme porque eran tan importantes-reconoció Lapis sonriendo divertida.

-Ya veo, fue una buena jugada, el campeón ha entregado su corona a la reina de los mares-dijo Steven haciendo una exagerada reverencia, provocando que Lapis se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-Oigan ¿podrían explicarme porque Lapis gano si esas cartas no son tan fuertes, además de que jugo con 5 monstruos en un turno y eso no está permitido?-pregunto Peridot.

-Pero Exodia es un caso especial, verás Peridot, cada carta de Exodia es muy débil por sí sola, pero si reúnen las 5 piezas entonces el jugador que las obtenga todas gana el duelo automáticamente, porque nada impide la invocación de Exodia-explico Steven.

-Ya veo, de haber sabido que Lapis las tenía las hubiera usado yo-dijo Peridot entre dientes.

Al escuchar eso, Steven y Lapis rompieron en carcajadas, Peridot no comprendió al principio cual era la gracia, pero no tardo en unirse a las risas, fue cuando una voz se escuchó-Es bueno morir riendo, es mejor que hacerlo llorando-.

Cuando el trío de amigos voltearon, se toparon con el rostro agresivo e intimidante de Dageron, el cual se irguió y levanto la vista, mirando a sus enemigos con una expresión sumamente aterradora, provocando que el trío se pusiera en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Lapis.

-Alguien que no cometerá el mismo error que todos los demás comandantes Vexacon-señalo Dageron con dureza.

-¿Eres parte del ejército Vexacon?-exclamo Steven.

-Debe ser un Cyborg, tal como Arathron-dedujo Peridot.

-De hecho lo soy, pero también soy un auraxiano-explico Dageron mirando de manera sombría a los chicos.

-Eso explica porque me pones sumamente nerviosa-dijo Peridot temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué es un auraxiano?-pregunto Steven confundido por la reacción de Peridot.

-Permíteme que yo te lo explique niño, somos una raza de feroces guerreros, desde nuestro nacimiento nos apartan de nuestros padres, pues crecer con una familia puede volvernos débiles, desde muy chicos somos sometidos a un sinfín de duros y crueles entrenamientos, mismos que se intensificaron desde que la Reina Xanadu conquisto nuestro mundo, ella vio nuestro potencial y nos ha estado entrenando, sus entrenamientos son demasiado severos e incluso crueles, muchos no logran sobrevivir, pero los que lo consiguen se convierten en miembros de su honorable armada, por ese motivo yo estoy a su lado, porque ella es la salvadora de todo el universo-señalo Dageron.

-¿Xanadu? ¿Salvadora? Seguramente no crees eso-dijo Peridot, aunque ella nunca ha visto a la reina en persona, las cosas que había escuchado la convertían en cualquier cosa menos una salvadora.

-Mira quien lo dice, la misma Gema que aclamaba a su Diamante como si fuera una gran heroína-señalo Dageron con burla.

-Y del mismo modo que yo aprendí que nunca fue lo que yo pensaba tú también lo sabrás-dijo Peridot con desdén.

Por toda contestación, Dageron se rio y desenfundo su arma, disparando contra las Gems, por fortuna, Steven activo su burbuja justo a tiempo, bloqueando el disparo de Dageron y desviándolo hacia el cielo, donde estallo como una luz de bengala.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dinobot continuaba con su tiempo de relajación, cuando un sonido extraño llamo su atención, abrió los ojos y vio la extraña luz en el cielo, tras fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que venía del granero.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos 3 ahora?-se preguntó dirigiéndose al lugar con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que el disparo desapareció, Steven miro con enojo a Dageron, el cual solo sonreía de forma divertida y siniestra, una sonrisa que realmente carecía de humanidad, tal como ocurría con Arathron, un guerrero Vexacon con todo lo que los caracterizaba.

-¡Eso fue un ataque traicionero!-bramo Peridot.

-Considérense afortunados, muy pocos son los que han recibido mis disparos y sobrevivido, esa burbuja realmente es muy resistente para haberlo desviado, desafortunadamente eso no detendrá mi siguiente ataque-señalo Dageron desenvainando sus katanas, al tiempo que guardaba su pistola.

Rápidamente, se lanzó a la batalla y al ver eso, Lapis reacciono con rapidez e invoco un brazo de agua de la piscina, mismo que lanzo contra Dageron, pero el Vexacon lo esquivo con facilidad, lanzándose al ataque, al ver eso, Peridot alzo sus brazos y logro arrebatarle una espada a Dageron usando sus poderes de metal, dejando sorprendido a Dageron.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

Poco a poco, Peridot abrió sus ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo-¡Oh sí! ¡Tiembla ante mis asombrosos poderes de metal!-declaro riéndose de forma algo perturbadora.

-¿Poderes de metal? ¡Nunca he escuchado que una Peridot tenga algo como eso!-exclamo Dageron sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Pues ella no es como las demás Peridot, así como yo tampoco soy como las demás Lapis!-declaro Lapis elevándose e invocando unas flechas de hielo, lanzándolas contra Dageron, el cual detuvo todos los ataques con su katana, pero su sorpresa no desapareció en ningún momento.

-¿De dónde rayos saco el agua para hacer eso?-pregunto sorprendido-se supone que para que una Lapis use sus poderes tiene que estar cerca del agua-.

-¡Y lo está, porque hay agua en el aire!-declaro Steven sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Aquí en la Tierra aprendimos poderes que hacen que hasta las Guerreras Cuarzo tiemblen de miedo, solo pregúntale a la tonta de Jasper!-declaro Peridot exagerando las cosas como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Dageron se mostró un poco serio, ya que estaba analizando lo que estaba viendo- _"Ya veo, había escuchado que las Gemas de la Tierra eran diferentes al del Planeta Madre, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto, si esas tontas Diamantes supieran lo que podrían perder en su arrogancia, realmente son unas ingenuas"-_ pensó sonriendo un poco burlón.

-Que interesante, debes en cuando es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio-señalo Dageron sonriendo de forma macabra-pero veamos si son capaces de resistir algo como esto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Steven confundido y esperando cualquier movimiento de parte de su enemigo, mismo que no tardó en llegar como una poderosa descarga eléctrica que disparo en contra de ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Lapis al ver semejante poder dispararse contra ellos, rápidamente, Steven creo su burbuja, pero esta no logro resistir el inmenso ataque, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Peridot algo aturdida por el mortal ataque del que fueron víctimas.

-Simplemente les mostré un poco de mi gran poder y ahora voy a acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas, con esto ya solo me tendré que encargar del resto de sus amigos y nada impedirá la gran invasión de los Vexacon al planeta Tierra-sentencio Dageron preparando el golpe final, cuando una mano sujeto la suya-¿Qué?-.

Cuando Dageron se volteó, se topó con el rostro serio de Dinobot-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-pregunto antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

El golpe estrello a Dageron contra el suelo y lo hizo rodar algunas veces más hasta que finalmente se detuvo, para luego encarar a Dinobot, el cual desenvaino su espada con rapidez-¡Maldito traidor!-.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el viejo Dageron, veo que la reina está comenzando a impacientarse al no ver buenos resultados en su invasión-.

Dageron alzo la vista y encaro a Dinobot con furia, al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse de forma algo desquiciada y sádica-¡Y tú eres la mayor vergüenza de todo el imperio Vexacon, alguna vez fuiste nuestro más grande héroe, el mejor de todos, condecorado muchas veces por la reina misma y ahora mírate, convertido en un anciano decrepito, protegiendo un planeta tan miserable como este al lado de Gemas! ¡Que bajo has caído Dinobot!-declaro Dageron preparándose para lanzarse al ataque, Dinobot también se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

Pero antes de que este comenzara, algo salió de la nada, embistiendo con fuerza a Dageron y lanzándolo por los aires, fue cuando Perla hizo acto de aparición, golpeándolo en el aire con su lanza, cuando Dageron cayó en picada, fue recibido por un puñetazo de Garnet, al tiempo que Amatista dejaba de girar y sujetaba a Dageron del pie con su látigo, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-expreso Garnet sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que Dageron se levantaba con algo de dificultad y miraba a su alrededor.

Las Crystal Gems se pusieron en guardia, mientras que Perla y Amatista corrían a socorrer a Steven y a los demás-¿Te encuentras bien Steven?-pregunto Perla sumamente preocupada por su amigo.

-Descuida, estoy bien-aseguro Steven sonriéndole.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Amatista viendo a Lapis y Peridot.

-Estamos bien, por suerte llegaron a tiempo-dijo Peridot sonriendo.

Dageron gruño al verse superado en número y comenzó a analizar a sus enemigos, descubriendo que ellos realmente eran enemigos sumamente formidables, comprendiendo de inmediato por qué motivo las princesas no habían podido conquistar ese mundo aun.

-Ya veo, realmente son guerreras peligrosas y con Dinobot de su lado hace que destruirlas no sea tarea fácil, pero no crean que pueden estar seguras, los Vexacon siempre hemos conseguido la victoria y esta no será la excepción-sentencio Dageron desapareciendo en un destello.

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Su nombre es Dageron, uno de los comandantes Vexacon del mismo tipo que Arathron, pero a diferencia de Arathron él no puede transformarse, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no sea alguien sumamente peligroso-explico Dinobot.

-Supongo que ya tenemos otro enemigo que agregar a nuestra lista-dijo Amatista con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Dinobot volteo a ver al trío de amigos y se acercó a ellos-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto en un tono serio, pero que de alguna manera sonaba preocupado.

-Sí, gracias a ti, llegaste a tiempo-dijo Lapis sonriéndole.

-¡Oh! ¡Dinobot nos ama!-expreso Steven con el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando dijo lo mismo de Peridot.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot miro a Steven y mostrando sus dientes de manera amenazadora se acercó al chico-No tientes tu suerte gordito, no la tientes-advirtió en un tono amenazador.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Steven con rapidez y mucho miedo, provocando la risa de Amatista.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal les fue en su misión?-pregunto Peridot mirando a Garnet, quien le sonrió.

-Fue muy fructífera-respondió dirigiéndose hacia una gran roca que habían llevado con ellas, invoco uno de sus guantes y le dio un poderoso puñetazo, rompiendo la roca en pedazos y revelando un gran pedazo de Energon-¿Quién quiere trabajar con esto?-pregunto sonriendo.

La mirada de Peridot se ilumino ante aquella visión y no fue la única, Lapis, Dinobot y Steven se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían, tal vez los Vexacon tenían un nuevo comandante en su ejército, pero ahora ellos también tenían un buen fragmento de Energon.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Con esto ha concluido este capítulo, las chicas y los chicos ahora tienen su propio tesoro, aunque los malvados también tienen un nuevo miembro en su ejército, pero eso no importa, ya que los buenos siempre vencen al final, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir de vuelta al bufet, aún no he comido todo lo que pueda"**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Garfield el Gato**

 **2.- Soy la Comadreja**

 **3.- Twilight Sparkle**

 **www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DE OTRO OC, EL DE "AMARA THE DARKNESS", LO SIENTO, PERO TUS FALTAS YA SE COMPLETARON**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente debe tenerla, especialmente porque hay momentos en los que realmente quisiera enterrar sus cabezas en la arena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente pudo haberles dado mucha información muy útil, pero Garnet actuó de manera correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de algún modo es su forma de expresar que de cierto modo se respetan o se quieren, aunque esto último sería raro en Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Steven aun es un niño, le falta mucho por aprender, al igual que a Connie, pero pronto aprenderá lo dura que puede ser la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque el diario quedo destruido, aún quedan muchas otras reliquias de Cybertron perdidas en la Tierra que podrían igualar la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _ya veo, es muy genial y lamento haber tenido que eliminar a tu OC de este fic, pero…se completaron tus faltas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _fue uno de mis favoritos, especialmente por como termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, aunque realmente es entendible que Perla y Peridot se molestaran con Dinobot después de lo que les costó, se te resolverá la duda en el avance 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _nunca los vi con mucha atención, pero si los he visto debes en cuando, prefiero otros tipos de comedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _es como Garnet dijo, "mejor destruido que robado", especialmente si esos ladrones eran los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque debes darles crédito, ya que en esta ocasión tuvieron una muy buena razón para enojarse con Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Garnet tomo la decisión correcta en esos momentos, aunque a Perla y Peridot realmente les molesto eso, especialmente por todo lo que pudieron haber aprendido del diario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente, pero en verdad fue mejor que haya sido destruido a que cayera en manos de los Vexacon o del Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _suena realmente genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente fue la mejor opción, especialmente porque los Vexacon ya tienen muchas ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _sería muy genial ver a la liga contra el gran emperador Lord Zedd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _tomando en cuenta que Goku siempre aprendía las técnicas con solo verlas no es una gran sorpresa, siempre tuvo esa facilidad desde niño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque en esta ocasión Perla también estuvo en la discusión por lo que paso y estoy al tanto del poder de Darkseid, aunque Drago tiene el poder para destruir a todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _¿un poco? Desde que vi ese capítulo me he llegado a preguntar si Rubí solía ser así antes de descubrir su amor por Zafiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque los 3 se llevan muy mal al momento de discutir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ciertamente, pero como acabas de ver, a su manera se preocupa por el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es verdad, aunque Dinobot ya ha demostrado que se preocupa por el equipo a su muy peculiar estilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no lo sé, por el modo que se comportaban diría que eran igual de tontas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _es una pena haber perdido el diario, pero aún hay muchos tesoros y reliquias que podrían servirles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _tengo pensado hacerlos aparecer en un avance más adelante, pero el próximo será con un tema diferente, mi intención es que tenga ese nombre en homenaje de esa heroína, ya que ella fue una de las víctimas de Superman en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues hay que esperar a ver, porque apenas vamos en el capítulo 16 y ya lleva más de 400 comentarios y creo que es una magnífica idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _creo que en su arrogancia no soporto la idea de ser superado por un simple humano como llamo a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _es lo que estoy viendo, supongo que te está causando mucho dolor de cabeza y no es tanto el arma en sí, ya que estas serán creadas por el mismo Padre Celestial/Presencia/Voz/Zeno Sama o como prefieras llamarlo por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _creo que estoy considerando la idea de colocar a los 4 Jinetes, pero veré que pasa después, la duda se te resolverá en el avance 5 y respecto a otros guerreros, es lo que me gustaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _para lograr eso primero tendrían que debilitarlo lo suficiente y lograr eso es realmente difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _creo que eso es algo que tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, Amara The Darkness, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Black Hunter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Speed Demon 24, El monitor, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. El vigilante

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también es la aparición de un nuevo OC, lo bueno es que ya quedan menos y quizás en el siguiente capítulo aparezcan 3 OC o quizás solo 2, todo depende de cómo acomode ese capítulo, por el momento nos concentraremos en este capítulo, en el cual las Gemas tendrán que lidiar con un viejo conocido del pasado, al mismo tiempo que los Vexacon se dedican a buscar más artefactos Cybertronianos o el mejor modo para extraer el Cluster sin que este destruya al planeta Tierra, ya que Xanadu aún tiene grandes planes para nuestro pobre planeta.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 El vigilante.**

En casa de Steven, el chico se encontraba viendo su programa favorito en compañía de Connie, aparentemente se trataba de un nuevo capítulo de "Amigos del Desayuno" (creo que así se llama y si no es así que alguien me lo haga saber, aunque esa serie realmente me parece algo cruel), ambos chicos estaba viendo el programa con mucha atención cuando la señal se vio interrumpida.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Steven levantándose de golpe y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con mucha alarma.

-Tranquilo Steven, estoy segura de que todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco-aseguro Connie sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¡No es tan simple Connie, la última vez que paso algo como esto fue porque Peridot trato de enviar una señal de auxilio al Planeta Madre!-exclamo Steven.

-"Interrumpimos este programa para darles un boletín especial, nuevamente el misterioso vigilante de Ciudad Imperio hizo de las suyas al capturar a una banda de traficantes de personas, misma que operaba en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad…"-.

-¿Un vigilante?-pregunto Connie preocupado.

-No sabía que Ciudad Imperio tenía uno-dijo Steven confundido, cuando Garnet hizo acto de aparición-¡Garnet, ven a ver esto!-pidió con rapidez.

Garnet se acercó y miro hacia la televisión-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-"El misterioso vigilante ataco a la banda por sorpresa, ya que estos nunca lo vieron venir, testigos aseguran que uso un tipo de látigo hecho de agua…"-continuaba el reportero.

-¿Látigo de agua? ¿Creen que haya sido Lapis?-pregunto Connie mirando a Steven con la duda en su rostro.

-No lo creo, Lapis no quería involucrarse en la batalla con los Vexacon, dudo mucho que ella quiera hacer algo como esto ¿tú que dices Garnet?-pregunto Steven volteando a ver a la Gema, la cual permanecía con la vista fija en la televisión-¿Garnet?-repitió Steven preocupado.

Garnet seguía con la vista fija en la televisión, en sus gafas se reflejaban las heridas de uno de los maleantes y fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de lo que podría ser, rápidamente se levantó y justo a tiempo, pues casi de inmediato Perla entraba en la casa junto con Amatista, ambas charlando de cosas sin importancias.

-¡Perla! ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo a Ciudad Imperio!-indico Garnet tomando por sorpresa a todos.

Perla estaba muy sorprendida por la repentina reacción de Garnet, especialmente por el lugar al que le pedía que acudieran-¿Ocurre algo Garnet?-.

-Te lo explicare en el camino, Steven, tú, Connie y Amatista quédense aquí, informen a Dinobot cuando regrese de su caminata por la playa-indicaba Garnet.

-Garnet ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es algo malo?-pregunto Steven mirando con mucha preocupación a la Gema madura.

-No te preocupes Steven, si es lo que pienso no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pero no creo que sea bueno que fuéramos en grandes cantidades, por eso solo iremos Perla y yo, vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo-declaro Garnet sonriendo de forma misteriosa, dejando extrañados a todos, incluso a Perla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

En la nave de guerra del imperio de los Vexacon, Arturina también se entretenía viendo la televisión, aunque pasaba los canales con mucha rapidez, preguntándose si había algo bueno en algún canal, fue cuando Tenaya hizo acto de aparición y vio lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con ese ridículo aparato que usan los terrícolas?-cuestiono Tenaya.

-Oh vamos, es sumamente divertido, hay muchas cosas interesantes en este aparato, aunque también hay cosas sumamente tontas y asquerosas-reconoció Arturina-¿sabías que en este planeta hasta los objetos hablan?-pregunto Arturina con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Gia está trabajando en el proyecto de las Gemas Vexacon, la captura de esas Rubís nos ayudara a acelerar el proceso, mientras tanto, nosotras debemos enfocarnos en descubrir donde están las otras dos piezas del Disco, así como también obtener más de ese valioso Energon y de las reliquias Cybertronianas-indico Tenaya.

-Te preocupas demasiado, estoy segura de que mamá no tiene prisa en ello-dijo Arturina con seguridad.

-No es mamá la que me preocupa, al menos…no por completo…ella es aterradora cuando se enfurece, pero ¿Qué crees que ÉL nos haga si sabe que no estamos cumpliendo con sus planes? ¿Qué aún no hemos encontrado la Matrix del Liderazgo?-.

Al escuchar eso, Arturina dejo la televisión en el canal de noticias y luego se estremeció ante las palabras de su hermana-Tienes razón, mamá es malvada y nos puede castigar de mil formas, pero él no dudara en destruirnos si cree que sea necesario-expreso aterrada.

-Por eso no podemos perder mucho tiempo, si mi madre se desespera, entonces él también lo hará-señalo Tenaya y Arturina se estremeció de nuevo.

Antes de que la discusión de las hermanas continuara, el reportero siguió dando su informe de noticias del día-"Y no olviden que mañana se inaugura una nueva sección en el museo de historia de Ciudad Imperio, cuya exhibición mostraran objetos misteriosos encontrados en la tumba de un antiguo rey azteca, uno de ellos es este misterioso triángulo dorado que parece tener algunas inscripciones en él y que al mismo tiempo es la parte de un rompecabezas que hasta el momento los científicos no han podido descifrar"-.

En ese momento, la imagen mostro la segunda pieza del disco que las hermanas estaban buscando además del Energon, al ver eso, Tenaya sonrió con emoción-¡Es la segunda pieza!-.

-¡Qué bueno, eso significa que tenemos una oportunidad para obtenerla y entregársela a mamá!-declaro Arturina saltando emocionada.

-Con dos de ellas en nuestro poder estaremos más cerca de completar uno de nuestros objetivos-señalo Tenaya con maldad.

-¿Y si las Crystal Gems intervienen?-pregunto Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Ellas saben que vinimos por Energon y por Cluster, desconocen nuestros otros objetivos, además, no se enteraran de nada, porque solo iremos nosotras dos, será una tarea sumamente sencilla-expreso Tenaya sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Imperio**

Garnet y Perla llegaron a la ciudad muy rápido, usando un portal que se encontraba cerca del lugar, Perla miro los altos edificios y recordó cómo fue su experiencia la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, cuando Greg escucho su canto y como ella se lamentaba por no haber podido ganar la batalla por el corazón de Rose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Garnet mirándola preocupada.

-Estoy bien…es solo que…-Perla no sabía que decir en esos momentos, realmente había ocasiones en que desearía que la tierra se la tragara como decían algunos humanos.

Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro y Perla la miro, siendo reflejada en las gafas de Garnet-Steven me conto lo que paso cuando vinieron, creo que aun tienes muchas cosas que dejar atrás, tienes que aprender a dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir hacia el futuro, porque si te sigues aferrando al pasado entonces eso traerá consecuencias terribles en algún momento-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Perla-siempre eres tan sabia y madura, me sorprende como lo logran a pesar de lo que yo…-.

Garnet le puso un dedo en los labios de Perla para que dejara de hablar en esos momentos-Eso está en el pasado, déjalo ahí-indico Garnet comenzando su caminata-andando, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pase-.

Perla asintió y siguió a su amiga-¿De verdad crees que sea él?-pregunto Perla no muy convencida de esa posibilidad.

-Es el único que conocemos que puede hacer lo que el reportero informo, además de Lapis, claro y Lapis está en el Granero con Peridot hasta donde sabemos-dijo Garnet.

-¿Confías en Lapis?-pregunto Perla mirando a Garnet de manera suspicaz.

-La confianza es algo que se deben ganar, no exigir, aunque Steven confió rápidamente en ella y esta le correspondió esa confianza, si ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo en ese momento tal vez Malachite nos habría destruido y ahora la Tierra estaría destruida por el Cluster-explico Garnet.

-Entiendo, pues este sitio es muy grande ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?-pregunto Perla mirando los enormes edificios, al mismo tiempo que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo encontraremos en cuanto haya un problema que no pueda manejar solo-dijo Garnet de manera misteriosa, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Perla, a veces Garnet era sumamente misteriosa, aún más que Rose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Museo**

Una vez que la noche cubrió a Ciudad Imperio y que todo el museo cerró sus puertas, dejando solo a los 3 guardias nocturnos a cargo de todo, estos se dispusieron a beber un poco de café y a jugar un tranquilo juego de cartas solo para relajarse y entretenerse.

Las cámaras de seguridad estaban activadas en esos momentos, enfocándose en todos los rincones del museo, pero principalmente en los de la nueva exhibición azteca que se abriría el día siguiente, pues el dueño del museo quería mostrar los tesoros que se encontraron en aquella tumba, así como también aquel extraño triángulo dorado, fue cuando una de ellas capto el momento en que un destello de luz aparecía en el salón desactivándola.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-No lo sé, tal vez se descompuso, será mejor que vayan a revisarla, yo tratare de hacer que funcione desde aquí-indico el segundo guardia mirando a sus dos compañeros, quienes asintieron ante las palabras de su compañero.

Ambos guardias se dirigieron hacia la sección indicada en medio de la oscuridad, solo alumbrados por las débiles luces de un par de linternas que llevaban con ellos-Definitivamente odio este trabajo, no me gusta desvelarme, por eso he estado buscando un nuevo trabajo-decía uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer en vez de esto?-.

-No estoy seguro, pero algo si te diré, cuando por fin no este atrapado en este tedioso trabajo podré ser lo que quiera ¡Un rey! ¡Un jugador de fútbol! ¡O un astronauta!-declaro su compañero, el cual mostraba ser un joven sumamente soñador.

-Un rey que juega fútbol en el espacio con un bigote-dijo su compañero en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso, amigo, muy gracioso-se quejó el muchacho mirando a su amigo con enojo.

-Ya deja de soñar despierto y vamos a ver qué ocurre-indico su compañero dirigiéndose hacia la sección, ninguno parecía notar que alguien más estaba siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar indicado, escuchando unas extrañas voces, parecían voces de chica, pero tenían un extraño sonido metálico en sus tonos, algo que realmente les pareció demasiado raro, así que se acercaron con mucho cuidado y finalmente vieron lo que tenían frente a ellos.

Dos robots de aspecto femenino, las cuales se encontraban frente a la urna donde se encontraba aquel extraño pedazo de oro roto, la de cabello largo miraban la reliquia con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, parecía que había estado buscando algo como eso desde hacía tiempo.

-Esto es más que perfecto, esta patética seguridad humana realmente da lástima, me sorprende que las Diamantes no hayan sido capaces de conquistar aun este planeta-dijo Tenaya tomando la reliquia con suma facilidad, activando la alarma, aunque eso poco le importo.

-¿Y por qué nosotros tampoco hemos podido conquistar este planeta?-pregunto Arturina con inocencia.

-No hagas preguntas tontas y vayámonos de aquí, no es que pase algo que me deba preocupar, pero ya quiero mostrarle a mamá que obtuvimos la segunda pieza-indico Tenaya sonriendo.

-¡Quietas!-gritaron ambos guardias apareciendo frente a las dos princesas-¡Manos arriba ahora!-.

-Creo que son guardias-dijo Arturina mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Son unas moscas insolentes que creen poder entrometerse en el camino de las princesas del universo-dijo Tenaya con frialdad.

-¡Se los advierto, suban las manos, suelten la pieza o abriremos fuego!-advirtió el guardia.

-¿No me digas?-Tenaya disparo un rayo de sus ojos, destruyendo las armas de ambos guardias-creo que son ustedes los que están en graves problemas-se burló Tenaya.

Los dos guardias se vieron entre sí sumamente asustados, ambas princesas los vieron con una sonrisa y Arturina saco su arco, apuntándoles a ambos-Hasta luego lindos-dijo sonriendo siniestramente, cuando recibió un golpe que la derribo-¿Qué rayos?-.

-¡Arturina! ¿Quién hizo…?-Tenaya no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque también fue derribada.

Los dos guardias se vieron entre sí sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces una voz se escuchó, una que parecía salir de la nada-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que sea tarde!-les indico aquella voz.

Los dos guardias se vieron y gritando se alejaron corriendo del lugar-¡Robots y fantasmas, definitivamente voy a dejar este trabajo!-.

-¡Te apoyo!-.

Tenaya y Arturina se levantaron, comenzando a voltear por todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar al responsable del ataque que recibieron-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto Arturina.

-¡Hay alguien aquí, pero debe estar usando un camuflaje que lo vuelve invisible para nuestra visión normal! ¡Cambia a visión térmica!-indico Tenaya y Arturina hizo lo que se le indico.

Los ojos de ambas hermanas brillaron con un color rojizo, al tiempo que miraban por todas direcciones del museo, fue cuando Arturina diviso a su atacante-¡Ahí esta!-grito señalando hacia la derecha.

Tenaya lanzo un golpe con su látigo, golpeando al atacante, el cual se revelo ante el impacto que recibió del látigo de la princesa, se trataba de un joven de tez clara, cabello castaño algo desordenado y ojos azules con un par de colmillos azules tatuados debajo de ellos. Vistiendo una chaqueta y guantes negros con una serie de gemas blancas incrustadas en el dorso y mangas de éstos, una playera gris con un león dorado en medio, pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis grises.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que vinimos a encontrar, otro sucio insecto jugando a ser un héroe ¿Quién eres y como te atreviste a atacarnos a mi hermana y a mí?-cuestiono Tenaya.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se levantó y encaro a ambas princesas-¡Pueden llamarme Lux de Photonis!-declaro el muchacho invocando dos látigos de agua de las Gemas incrustadas en sus muñequeras.

-¿Un photoziano? Ya veo, eso explica porque puedes hacerte invisible, pero esa raza fue destruida en uno de los muchos encuentros que tuvo el ejército de mi madre con el de Diamante Blanco-señalo Tenaya.

-No todos, yo tuve mucha suerte de sobrevivir de aquella masacre, vine a la Tierra con una sola misión, evitar que seres como ustedes le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a mi mundo-señalo Lux-aunque me extraña que hayan venido a este museo ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Por qué están tan interesadas en esa pieza de historia? ¿Cómo está eso de que tienen otra de ellas?-.

-Lo que hagamos o no hagamos no es tu asunto sucio gusano ¡Arturina!-.

La aludida asintió y comenzó a disparar sus flechas de energía contra Lux, el cual de un salto las evadió, para luego comenzar a correr por todo el museo, las flechas de Arturina destruyeron muchas de las nuevas exhibiciones, provocando una mirada de dolor en Lux al imaginarse la cara que pondría el pobre dueño del museo cuando viera lo que paso.

Fue cuando Lux vio que Tenaya sostenía la pieza de aquel extraño "disco" como escucho que lo llamo y tuvo una idea, rápidamente, blandió uno de sus látigos y sujetando uno de los estantes de exhibición lo lanzo contra Tenaya, quien disparo un rayo de sus ojos destruyendo el estante.

-¿Crees que no podría con…?-antes de que Tenaya terminara, Lux le dio una poderosa patada en el rostro, quitándole la pieza y tomándola en el aire.

-¡Tenaya! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Arturina preocupada.

-¡Tiene la pieza! ¡Detenlo!-grito Tenaya molesta.

Lux decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, ya que si aquella pieza era codiciada por los Vexacon entonces no podía permitir que esos malvados se apoderaran de ellos, emprendiendo la retirada, Lux se dirigió a la salida del museo, rompiendo uno de los cristales para poder salir, rápidamente busco un modo de evadirlas, ya que su invisibilidad tardaría un poco en activarse.

Antes de poder tomar una decisión, Arturina apareció volando, usando su arco como planeador y golpeando a Lux con fuerza por un costado, pero en ningún momento soltó la pieza, aunque eso no evito que Tenaya lo atrapara con su látigo y comenzara a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego atraerlo hacia ella y recibirlo con una potente patada en el estómago, provocando que Lux hiciera una mueca de dolor extremo.

Con un giro de su látigo, Tenaya volvió a dejarlo tendido en el suelo, aplastándole el rostro con su pie-Voy a romperte el cráneo como si fuera una nuez-dijo Tenaya preparándose para cumplir su amenaza.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito una voz que salió de la nada, cuando Tenaya volteo, se topó con un poderoso puñetazo de parte de Garnet, el golpe que le dio estrello a Tenaya contra una de las paredes del museo, rompiéndola por completo, pero saliendo ilesa.

-¡Tenaya!-grito Arturina corriendo a socorrer a su hermana-¿estás bien?-.

-¡Esa maldita fusión!-expreso Tenaya con furia y odio.

Perla también llego e invoco su lanza, ambas Gemas encararon a las princesas, mientras que Lux se incorporaba y alzaba la vista-Tanto tiempo sin verte Lux-saludo Garnet.

-¿Garnet? ¿Perla? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?-pregunto Lux sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-La próxima vez que juegues al vigilante te sugiero no lo hagas en una ciudad tan cercana a donde nosotras vivimos-señalo Garnet con un tono de voz que sonaba entre burlón y como si fuera un regaño, provocando que Lux se ruborizara.

-¡Olvida eso, te dijimos que no queríamos que volvieras a jugar a eso! ¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?-cuestiono Perla.

Antes de que Lux le respondiera, Garnet interrumpió-¡Por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender!-declaro la Gema madura mirando hacia las dos Princesas, quienes se prepararon para el contraataque.

-¡Terminemos con ellas hermana!-indico Tenaya.

-¡Hagámoslo!-apoyo Arturina y ambas hermanas juntaron sus armas, preparando su ataque combinado.

-¡Van a hacerlo de nuevo!-exclamo Perla aterrada ante esa posibilidad de volver a recibir aquel mortal ataque.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro Garnet golpeando el suelo con fuerza y abriendo una grieta en dirección de las princesas, derribándolas de nuevo antes de que pudieran lanzar su ataque.

-¡Bien hecho Garnet!-felicito Perla sonriendo, mientras que Lux se incorporaba.

-¡Sé que tenemos cuentas y explicaciones que dar, pero que les parece si primero nos encargamos de estas dos villanas!-sugirió Lux.

-¡Apruebo la idea!-concordó Garnet sonriendo de forma divertida y desafiante.

Cuando Tenaya y Arturina se levantaron, solo fue para ver como sus enemigos se lanzaban contra ellas a gran velocidad, atacándolas por distintos flancos, las Princesas no podían defenderse de los ataques coordinados de las dos Gemas y de Lux, quien blandió sus látigos atrapando a ambas con facilidad, dándoles una poderosa descarga eléctrica a ambas hermanas.

Garnet y Perla aprovecharon esa oportunidad para atacarlas de nuevo con un poderoso golpe, Garnet a Tenaya y Perla a Arturina, ambas hermanas chocaron de nuevo contra las paredes del museo, quedando muy aturdidas y un poco dañadas.

-¿Se rinden?-pregunto Garnet con tono desafiante y manteniéndose en guardia.

-¡Jamás!-bramo Tenaya, pero antes de que la batalla continuara, el sonido de varias sirenas se escuchó, la policía, los bomberos y una ambulancia se dirigían hacia el museo, así como también varios vehículos llenos de reporteros.

-Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos por ahora hermana-señalo Arturina.

Tenaya gruño ante eso y miro a Garnet con furia-Esto no se quedara así fusión-advirtió desapareciendo en un destello junto con su hermana.

-¡Creo que nosotros también tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen!-indico Perla y Garnet asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después, desde el techo de un edificio, Garnet y los otros observaban lo que pasaba, viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo el alboroto, una vez que pareció que todo estaba bien, Lux suspiro con cansancio.

-Bueno, fue agradable verlas de nuevo, ahora me retiro-dijo disponiéndose a marcharse, pero Perla lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido Lux-dijo Garnet con tono tranquilo-quiero que me des una explicación de lo que estabas haciendo-.

-¿Qué parece que estaba haciendo? Solo hago lo que ustedes no hacen, protejo a la humanidad-señalo Lux con enojo.

-¡Eso no es lo que haces, los humanos pueden protegerse de ellos mismos, nosotras tenemos que encargarnos de verdaderas amenazas como las Gemas Corruptas, el Planeta Madre y los Vexacon!-expreso Perla.

-¡Solo porque Rose pensaba que la humanidad era totalmente maravillosa no significa que todos los humanos son lindos!-acuso Lux-algunos han hecho cosas sumamente terribles, no tienen idea de lo que hacen, tratan a otros como…como…como el Planeta Madre las trataba a ustedes, como los Vexacon tratan a todos en el universo-.

Perla guardo silencio ante eso y Garnet se acercó-Entiendo lo que siente y es muy noble de tu parte que quieras ayudar a los humanos de otras maneras, pero ahora tenemos un nuevo peligro, los Vexacon, a quienes enfrentamos son las hijas de la Reina, Tenaya y Arturina ¿sabes que es lo que vinieron a buscar?-pregunto Garnet con seriedad.

Lux se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que hacer, fue cuando recordó a Rose, él la conoció a ella y a otras Gemas que luchaban contra el Planeta Madre, llevaba mucho tiempo en la Tierra y aunque no estaba contento con la idea de que las Gemas no ayudaran a los humanos más que combatiendo Gemas Corruptas, aun confiaba en ellas.

-Buscaban esto-dijo mostrando la pieza dorada.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Perla.

-No estoy seguro, pero esas malvadas dijeron que era la segunda pieza de un Disco Dorado-explico Lux.

-¿Disco Dorado?-pregunto Perla confundida-¿Qué crees que signifique eso Garnet?-.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que los Vexacon vinieron a la Tierra por algo más que Energon y el Cluster-respondió Garnet tomando el fragmento, dejando sorprendido a Lux.

-Espera ¿dijiste Energon? ¿Encontraron Energon aquí en la Tierra?-pregunto Lux sorprendido.

-Y en grandes cantidades, aún no sabemos porque motivos hay Energon, pero una cosa es segura, si queremos impedir que los Vexacon se apoderen de todo lo que hay y de otros tesoros Cybertronianos necesitaremos mucha ayuda, nos encantaría que volvieras a pelear a nuestro lado-dijo Garnet.

Lux se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-Agradezco la oferta y claro que me gustaría, pero también tengo un deber que cumplir, después de todo, no pudo permitir que las sucias ratas humanas también lastimen a inocentes, pero si me necesitan, llámenme, después de todo ¿para que están los viejos amigos?-pregunto Lux mirando a Garnet y Perla con una sonrisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo que quieres hacer, pero me alegra que quieras ayudarnos-dijo Perla sonriendo.

-Solo no hagas nada estúpido y mantente cerca para que podamos estar en contacto-dijo Garnet sonriendo.

-Dalo por seguro, por cierto, salúdenme a Steven, el hijo de Rose, espero algún día volver a verlo-dijo Lux retirándose.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que él estuvo presente el día que Steven vino al mundo-dijo Perla con nostalgia.

-El último photociano, es bueno ver que aún tenemos algunos amigos en el universo-señalo Garnet-por ahora volvamos al Templo, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás y explicarles la situación-dijo Garnet mirando el fragmento dorado.

-¿Para qué crees que los Vexacon quieran esta cosa?-pregunto Perla.

-No estoy segura, pero si lo que Lux dijo era cierto, entonces los Vexacon tienen otra de las piezas y solo queda una por localizar-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

Tan concentradas estaban en el fragmento que ninguna se daba cuenta que alguien les estaba tomando fotografías desde una distancia prudente, para luego fotografiar la pieza, cuando termino, una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su rostro.

-¡Por fin las encontré! ¡Por fin lo hice!-exclamo emocionado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto ha concluido otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la aparición de un OC, así como también de que se revelaran algunos misterios que también conduzcan a más misterios que podrían cambiar la balanza del poder a cualquier de los bandos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y no solo eso, porque gracias a su antiguo amigo, también tienen la segunda pieza del disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ixurdes:** _me alegra que te guste el fic hasta donde va, ya que aún hay muchas sorpresas que se revelaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora las Gems tienen un nuevo aliado, así como también la segunda pieza del disco, aunque no tienen idea de para qué sirve, durante el fic habrá muchas muertes antes de la llegada de Drago y después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque a Dinobot no le gusto para nada que Steven señalara eso, especialmente porque siempre ha sido muy reservado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _considerando que los Vexacon son demasiado leales a Xanadu eso es algo muy seguro, ya que Dinobot traiciono a la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora consiguieron un aliado, así como también una pieza del disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y ahora las Crystal Gems tienen la segunda pieza del disco, para encanto de la reina (sarcasmo). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _tomando en cuenta que descubrió porque eran tan difíciles de eliminar y que la propia Xanadu le teme a la fusión no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no te preocupes, en cuanto veas el avance 5 se te aclararan, por el momento te pido un poco de paciencia hasta que llegue ese avance, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tratare de hacerlo de la mejor manera:_

 _Abzu es un orgulloso guerrero, siempre peleando con honor y valor, digno representante del orgullo._

 _Zaleska es una vampiresa seductora, que conoce los deseos más profundos y lujuriosos de sus víctimas._

 _Amazu es codiciosa, pero ella no busca riquezas ni poder, ella es ambiciosa en búsqueda de conocimientos._

 _Anubrix representa la pereza, aunque él no es perezoso en esa definición, el hecho de ser un sujeto sádico y retorcido lo hace representar ese pecado._

 _Eiki es la furia encarnada, ya que cualquier cosa la pueda enfadar._

 _Umbra es la envidia porque ella de alguna manera envidia la vida, al ser un fantasma hace que recienta la vida y por eso la roba de los más inocentes._

 _Leviatán es una serpiente que devora todo lo que se encuentra en su camino._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y ahora tienen la segunda pieza del disco, lo que realmente va a molestar a la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente lo será, al principio, ya que Sunset también hará su propia búsqueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _suena bien, aunque como dije, aún estoy pensando en eso, ya que hay muchas cosas que me están pidiendo y tengo que ver que si puedo usar y que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Steven siempre ha sido un chico realmente simpático y noble, que tengo deseos de ahorcarlo por salvar a ese idiota de Tío Grandpa, por supuesto, pero luego recuerdo que tiene a Cebolla (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _por fortuna las Gems ya tienen un aliado y también la segunda pieza del disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _solo espero que no creas que los voy a guardar ya, porque aún no los pido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ciertamente, hay muchas diferencias entre los Rangers y la Liga, aunque también la Liga se ha visto en la necesidad de destruir uno que otro monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _conforme aparezcan más reliquias se descubrirá más de su importancia en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _supongo que te refieres al fic, bueno, en mi historia el Régimen habrá durado a lo much años, después de eso pasaron 6 meses cuando se le dio el cofre a Batman y con Gatubela, aun no decido que hacer con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por el momento se emparejo, ya que ahora las Gems también tienen la segunda pieza del disco que buscan los Vexacon y eso puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _a lo mucho solo voy a cambiar un poco el diseño de Abzu, ya que es el que más me piden, pero aún estoy pensando que cambio hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora tienen un nuevo aliado, además de que también poseen la segunda pieza del disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque a Dinobot no le gusto para nada que lo señalara, pues lo amenazo por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora acaban de obtener la segunda pieza del disco que los Vexacon están reuniendo por razones desconocidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _¿algo? Se creyeron que Jasper estaba en Plutón y que Amatista era Jasper con un nuevo bronceado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por fortuna ahora tienen un nuevo aliado y la segunda pieza del misterioso disco y claro que tendrá una aparición, además de otros dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _por fortuna hay uno que otro alienígena que si entiende razones, como el que acaba de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _si…yo también estoy sorprendido por eso, ya que nunca imaginé tantos comentarios, respecto a los Black Laterns, es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _cada quien escoge el nombre de su personaje y ahora las Gems tienen la segunda pieza del disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Ixurdes, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, El Monitor, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. La guerra Cybertroniana

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de la aparición de un nuevo OC, el cual traerá consigo una gran lista de grandes misterios que dejara sorprendidas a las Crystal Gems, pues nunca se esperaron de algo como eso, especialmente porque vendrían de la mano de un simple humano loco por la información y del pasado, bueno, ya no les adelanto nada más, mejor disfrútenlo en el capítulo, espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo donde se aclararan algunas cosas, pero que también tendrán que enfrentarse ante la realidad de que esas nuevas respuestas abrirán las puertas hacia una nueva serie de misterios.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 La Guerra Cybertroniana.**

De regreso al Templo, Garnet y Perla convocaron una reunión de emergencia con el resto del equipo, una vez que todos estuvieron presentes, incluyendo a Lapis y Peridot, ambas Gemas se dispusieron a contarles lo que había ocurrido en Ciudad Imperio, así como también de Lux, el antiguo aliado que tuvieron en la Guerra contra el Planeta Madre.

-Vaya, es bueno por fin conocer a alguien que no quiera destrozar a todas las Gemas-dijo Peridot aliviado.

-Pero si él su amigo ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?-pregunto Connie confundida por ese detalle.

-Es algo complicado de explicar-dijo Perla.

-Básicamente él se ha convertido en una especie de vigilante que cree tener la responsabilidad de acabar con todos los malvados de Ciudad Imperio y del mundo-explico Garnet.

-¡Como Batman!-grito Steven con los ojos de estrella.

-Algo así-acepto Garnet sonriendo divertida.

-Pero supongo que ese no es el motivo por el que pidieron esta reunión ¿verdad?-pregunto Dinobot de brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, necesito que tú y Peridot me digan si alguno de ustedes reconoce esto-dijo Garnet mostrando el fragmento dorado.

Tanto Dinobot como Peridot se acercaron a aquel extraño pedazo dorado, mirándola con atención, ambos se preguntaron exactamente lo mismo, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que era ese extraño pedazo dorado, Peridot lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?-pregunto Peridot.

-¿Nunca han visto algo como eso?-pregunto Garnet de brazos cruzados.

-Jamás escuche de algo como esto ¿Por qué razón lo trajeron?-pregunto Dinobot.

-Porque Tenaya y Arturina querían esas piezas, por lo que sabemos es la segunda pieza de un extraño disco que están buscando-explico Perla.

-¿Además del Energon y el Cluster?-pregunto Lapis.

-Exactamente, parece que la Tierra guarda más secreto de lo que pensamos, la pregunta es cómo es posible eso, no tiene sentido, las Gemas son la única raza extraterrestre que llego a la Tierra, además de todos los demás seres que llegaron después-dijo Perla pensativa.

-Hasta donde sabemos-señalo Garnet-tal vez haya ocurrido algo que no sepamos, quizás los Autobots y los Decepticons vinieron a la Tierra hace siglos, pero la pregunta es porque-.

Steven se quedó en silencio, pensando en todas las posibles posibilidades, Connie también pensaba en algo, mientras que Amatista simplemente hacía lo suyo, Dinobot se cruzó de brazos, cuando de pronto una luz llamo su atención, cuando volteo, vio que había alguien viéndolos desde una distancia prudente, al parecer estaba tomando algo que los humanos conocían como fotografías, así como también una maleta negra.

Dinobot gruño y de un poderoso salto, quedo ante el extraño sujeto, mismo que sujeto con fuerza-¡Oye, oye! ¡Suéltame!-grito un hombre de 50 años.

Al ver eso, el resto del equipo corrió en auxilio del hombre-¡Dinobot no! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡Es solo un anciano!-suplico Steven.

-¡Nos estaba espiando, tal vez sea un nuevo modelo Cyborg de los Vexacon!-señalo Dinobot.

-¡Basta Dinobot! ¡Bájalo ahora!-indico Garnet.

Dinobot hizo lo que se le pidió y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el hombre levanto un bastón que se le había caído y se apoyó en él, cuando estuvo en pie, se pudo ver su apariencia, tenía ojos azules y era bastante canoso, además de vestir una playera negra, con pantalones azules y una chamarra café.

Y aunque Dinobot lo soltó, en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo de manera amenazadora, como si esperara que el hombre hiciera algo en cualquier momento-No puedo creerlo-dijo el hombre mirando a las Crystal Gems-después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tengo frente a mí a las Crystal Gems…esto es algo…impactante-.

Al escuchar eso, las Gemas se vieron entre sí sumamente confundidas-¿Cómo es que sabe de nosotros?-pregunto Perla mirándolo con algo de desconfianza.

-Es realmente increíble, las únicas que pueden evitar que la historia vuelva a repetirse-dijo el hombre con mirada paranoica.

-¿Vuelva a repetirse? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Steven confundido.

Por toda contestación, el hombre les indico con el dedo índice que guardaran silencio-Este no es un lugar seguro para hablar, hay ojos en el espacio que están viendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos, los antiguos amigos de este grandulón mantienen vigilada la Tierra constantemente-.

Dinobot abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-¿Cómo es que sabe de eso?-cuestiono sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Les prometo que les explicare todo, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro donde podamos hablar con calma, por favor, tengo algo que podría serles útil!-declaro el anciano.

Garnet miro fijamente al hombre a través de sus lentes, luego se guio por las visiones del futuro para saber si lo que aquel personaje decía era cierto o solo era una posible trampa, cuando vio que no había peligro alguno tomo su decisión.

-Muy bien, llevémoslo al interior de la casa-indico Garnet.

-¿Estas segura de esto Garnet? Este hombre parece…emocionalmente inestable-dijo Perla estremeciéndose.

-Sí, se parece a ti, es muy gracioso-bromeo Amatista, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Perla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Tenaya y Arturina se reportaron ante su madre, quien ahora estaba realmente molesta por el fracaso de sus dos hijas en la recuperación de la segunda pieza del disco-¿Cómo pudieron fracasar en esa misión?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Lo lamento madre!-se excusó Tenaya.

-¡Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero esas Crystal Gems y ese photociano se interpusieron, ellos son los…!-.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Tenaya-hasta el momento no han sido capaces de acabar con esas absurdas Gemas y todas ellas no son más que Gemas defectuosas, ya han destruido a varios de nuestros comandantes y ellas aún se mantienen, incluso ese miserable traidor continua con vida-.

-¡Sabemos que estas molesta, pero también hemos logrado grandes avances, hemos obtenido una gran cantidad de Energon y tenemos una de las piezas del Disco!-señalo Tenaya.

-¡Eso debe compensar la pérdida del diario de Prime y de la segunda pieza! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Arturina con inocencia.

La mirada de Xanadu se endureció y sus ojos rojos brillaron por la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, fue cuando Tenaya tomo la palabra de nuevo-¡No te preocupes madre, te lo compensaremos, lo prometo!-.

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo exactamente?-pregunto Xanadu con frialdad.

-¡Con el proyecto "Gemas Vexacon", Gia ha descubierto como lograr que estas Gemas se conviertan en guerreros tan feroces y letales como lo fueron los guerreros creados en el proyecto Predacon de Shockwave!-revelo Tenaya.

Xanadu se quedó en silencio, pensando en la información que su hija mayor le acababa de proporcionar-Ya veo, es un buen comienzo, pero aun así no basta, su prioridad es apoderarse del Cluster, obtener todo el Energon posible y reunir los 3 fragmentos del disco, así como también buscar la Matrix del Liderazgo-indico Xanadu.

-No te preocupes mami, nos encargaremos de eso, te lo aseguro-dijo Arturina tratando de sonar convincente.

-Eso espero-dijo Xanadu cortando la comunicación.

Cuando la comunicación se terminó, Tenaya y Arturina palidecieron enormemente, levantándose con algo de dificultad-Eso fue realmente aterrador-dijo Arturina temblando de miedo.

-Tenemos que apresurar el proyecto de las Gemas Vexacon, hay que comenzar con las Rubís que Benag capturo, de lo contrario mamá no dudara en castigarnos severamente-dijo Tenaya estremeciéndose ante aquella idea y Arturina asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Cuando ingresaron a la casa de Steven, el hombre comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mirando la fotografía de Rose Cuarzo con profunda admiración y un extraño brillo en los ojos-Una de las guerreras más valientes y honorables que han vivido-dijo maravillado.

Todos miraban algo preocupados a aquel extraño hombre, fue cuando Steven se acercó a él-Oiga…no quiero que se sienta mal, pero realmente nos está poniendo un poco nerviosos con esa actitud suya…-por toda respuesta, el hombre levanto a Steven, mirándolo fijamente.

-Es increíble que una Gema como ella haya podido engendrar a un chico como tú, es realmente sorprendente-.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya fue suficiente!-grito Perla tomando a Steven y mirando al hombre-¿Quién es usted y como sabe tanto de nosotros?-.

-Creo que es mejor que lo diga antes de que dejemos que Dinobot se encargue del interrogatorio-señalo Amatista sonriendo maliciosamente, al tiempo que Dinobot sonreía de forma perversa.

El hombre no se inmuto, pero asintió-Tiene razón, lo siento, es la emoción de estar con ustedes, me llamo Thomas Whitmore, solía ser un miembro del ejército americano, pero me obligaron a retirarme cuando descubrí algo, algo que habría cambiado al mundo entero-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Connie confundida.

-Que los humanos no son los únicos que han vivido en la Tierra, hace 5000 años una raza extraterrestre vino a nuestro mundo para conquistarlo, esa raza eran las Gemas del Planeta Madre-mientras Thomas hablaba, abrió su maleta y saco una gran cantidad de libretas, fotografías y antiguos pergaminos con jeroglíficos que hablaban de la antigua Guerra entre Gemas.

-Bueno…no es sorpresa que haya uno que otro humano que sepa de eso-dijo Perla sin entender que pretendía Thomas.

Por toda respuesta, Thomas siguió rebuscando entre sus libros, sacando lo que parecían ser 3 esferas metálicas, una era azul, otra roja y finalmente, una de color zafiro, aquella llamo mucho la atención de Garnet, pero entonces decidió mejor seguir viendo a Thomas.

-Pero lo que nadie sabe es que mucho antes de eso, antes de que las Gemas llegaran a la Tierra, otra raza ya había venido a nuestro mundo, una mucho más poderosa y avanzada que cualquier otra existente-Thomas saco lo que parecía ser un rollo de papel, mismo que desdoblo y se revelo como la fotografía de los escritos en una cueva o templo, no se podía distinguir por la estructura de la pared, pero si los símbolos.

Peridot se acercó más para poder ver mejor los símbolos de la imagen-Que extraño, esos no parecen símbolos del Planeta Madre-.

-Es porque no lo son-dijo Dinobot-son símbolos Cybertronianos-revelo el guerrero, dejando atónitos al resto de su equipo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-cuestiono Lapis incrédula.

-¡Si lo supiera no estaría tan preocupado e interesado en este humano!-señalo Dinobot.

Thomas ignoro el comentario de Dinobot y prosiguió-Me tomo mucho tiempo entender estos símbolos, pero gracias a esto lo conseguí-declaro sacando lo que parecía ser un libro sumamente antiguo, más antiguo que las naves del Planeta Madre-aunque el libro está muy maltratado, logre usarlo para descifrar todo lo que aquí se cuenta y lo que se cuenta es realmente aterrador-.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto Perla cada vez más ansiosa.

-No lo sé-confeso Thomas-la mayor parte del libro está dañada y no pudo traducirlo por completo, pero solo unas cuantas partes, habla de una guerra entre una raza de hombres gigantes de metal que llegaron desde las estrellas, una guerra en la cual unos pocos protegían a la humanidad y la mayoría buscaban su destrucción, menciona algunos nombres extraños…Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus Prime, Lord Megatron, Starscream, Airachnid, Shockwave y Soundwave, pero hasta el momento es lo único que he podido traducir-.

Ante aquella respuesta, las Gems se quedaron sumamente decepcionadas, preguntándose qué era lo que harían ahora, pues aunque todo eso parecía ser muy útil, al final no daba una respuesta satisfactoria, fue cuando Peridot sonrió.

-Creo que tengo una idea de que podemos hacer-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde habían guardado el Energon recolectado en una de las habitaciones místicas que convocaban.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo con su Tablet y un pequeño fragmento del Energon, este hecho llamo totalmente la atención de todo el equipo, aunque Dinobot gruño con desconfianza-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-pregunto.

-Ya verás-dijo Peridot colocando el Energon en la Tablet, al instante, esta comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cegando brevemente a todos, pero al mismo tiempo, disparando un rayo en cualquier dirección, quemando los papeles que Thomas había llevado, incluyendo el libro.

-¡Peridot detenlo!-grito Perla.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo!-reconoció Peridot-¡Creo que esta fue una mala idea!-expreso sumamente asustada.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Dinobot con sarcasmo.

El rayo siguió disparándose, hasta que este toco la esfera azul, en cuanto la esfera azul entro en contacto con aquel rayo de luz, comenzó a brillar, elevándose en el aire y a ensamblarse hasta quedar abierta en la parte superior, disparando un rayo de reconocimiento facial, en ninguno tuvo el menor efecto, pero cuando la luz estuvo en contacto con la imagen de Rose, una pantalla holográfica se activó y de esta apareció la imagen de la mismísima…

-¡Rose!-exclamo Perla, al tiempo que Garnet y Amatista se levantaban de golpe.

Efectivamente, la pantalla holográfica mostraba la imagen de Rose Cuarzo, líder de la rebelión, pero nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, Rose abrió su boca y comenzó a hablar.

" **Mi nombre es Rose Cuarzo y si están viendo esto, significa que algo terrible esta por ocurrir o ya está ocurriendo, ya que este es un mensaje que no debía ser encontrado ni visto a menos de que algo realmente espantoso estuviera pasando, lo que están por ver es cómo fue que llegue a la Tierra, los motivos por los cuales decidí pelear por este planeta, oponiendo a mi Diamante y al resto de la corte, todo gracias a alguien que me enseño lo que era justo, lo que era la libertad, lo que era dar la vida por algo que realmente valía la pena, ese alguien es Optimus Prime"**

Al escuchar eso, el grupo se quedó mudo, ya que Rose nunca les conto que ella había conocido personalmente a Optimus Prime, ni siquiera Perla sabía de eso, el video continuo con la historia que Rose tenía que contar.

" **Recuerdo cuando llegue a la Tierra por primera vez, fui enviada con otro escuadrón de Gemas por Diamante Rosa para verificar si este planeta sería indicado para las colonias de Diamante Rosa y Azul, nunca nos imaginamos que en este planeta íbamos a vivir una terrible pesadilla.**

 **Pues resulto que la Tierra estaba siendo atacada por los Decepticons, la raza más despiadada y cruel que haya existido en el universo, y nadie era más cruel que su líder, Megatron, el cual nos embosco y acabo con todas mis aliadas…ahora creo entender el significado de la palabra "amigos", pues hasta ese momento jamás las había visto de ese modo"**

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, tal parece que el Planeta Madre no sabe cuál es su lugar en el universo-dijo Megatron acercándose a Rose-¡Tal vez necesitan que les envié los restos de sus lacayos para que aprendan quien es el amo del universo!-sentencio alzando su cuchilla y preparando el golpe mortal sobre Rose.

" **Pensé que ese iba a ser mi final, pero entonces…ocurrió aquello que los humanos llaman…milagro"**

-¡Apártate Megatron!-declaro una voz que llamo la atención del gran tirano.

" **Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez"**

-¡Optimus Prime!-bramo Megatron furioso, al tiempo que ambos comenzaban una feroz batalla.

" **Nunca olvidare el momento que lo vi por primera vez, había escuchado tanto de él, tantas historias de sus proezas y de su lucha por la libertad, pero esta…era la primera vez que lo veía y estaba peleando por protegerme a mí, a una Gema, aun cuando se vio superado en número, él no dejo de luchar por salvarme, ni siquiera cuando Megatron señalo la verdad sobre mi hogar"**

 **-** ¡El Planeta Madre solo busca su propio beneficio, defender a una de ellas es ayudar a un montón de engreídas que creen estar por encima de todo! ¿No crees que el universo estaría mejor sin esa peste llamada "Gemas"?-cuestiono Megatron.

-¡Toda forma de vida tiene derecho a ser valorada, sin importar su origen! ¡Acabare con ustedes!-declaro Optimus activando sus cuchillas y lanzándose a la batalla.

" **Nunca vi a alguien tan valiente como él, peleaba con honor, con un gran sentido de justica y no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera dañado, él seguía luchando hasta el final, por fortuna, el resto de sus tropas llegaron a tiempo, logrando hacer retroceder a las Decepticons, pero no antes de que Megatron destruyera las Gemas de mis camaradas sin piedad alguna**

 **Cuando el peligro paso, Optimus se me acerco y me pregunto por mi estado, yo no podía creerlo, él había arriesgado su vida por protegerme, nunca antes alguien había hecho eso por mí, ni siquiera el Planeta Madre"**

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Casi muere por tratar de salvarme-dijo Rose.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra-fue la sencilla respuesta de Optimus.

Garnet y Peridot se quedaron mudas ante eso, ya que era la misma frase que Rose le dijo a Garnet y está a Peridot, Steven solo miraba lo que pasaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de admiración total.

" **A partir de ese momento, Optimus me tomo bajo su tutela, conocí a grandes héroes como Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet y los Dinobots, incluso me presentaron con los habitantes de la Tierra, quienes honraban a los Autobots como si fueran dioses, aunque estos constantemente les decían que eran sus amigos y protectores.**

 **Pronto conocí a Jade, una encantadora niña que se había hecho muy amiga de Arcee, ella era una chica entusiasta, valiente, intrépida y noble, no temía a ningún riesgo, era alguien realmente admirable para ser tan pequeña y frágil, ella me mostro las maravillas de la Tierra y pronto aprendí a amar este planeta, pero todo cambio cuando los Decepticons lanzaron un ataque masivo, durante ese ataque…perdimos a Jade…"**

-¡Vaya, le apunte a un Autobot y termine liquidando a un insecto!-declaro Megatron con burla.

" **Después de eso, Optimus tomo una decisión que fue muy dura, pues él y Megatron fueron grandes amigos, como hermanos, un concepto que aprendí también en la Tierra gracias a Jade"**

-¡Si no puede haber una solución pacífica a este conflicto, entonces no puedo permitir que más oscuridad caiga sobre este o sobre algún otro mundo! ¡Megatron debe ser destruido!-declaro Optimus con un brillo de firmeza en sus receptores ópticos.

" **Esa fue la decisión que Optimus tomo, él siempre valoro la vida de todos, pero al ver que no había otro modo, decidió que para liberar al universo, Megatron debía ser destruido, desafortunadamente, las cosas nunca son sencillas y menos en la guerra, pues Megatron se fusiono con una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro, la sangre de Unicron el Creador del Caos y de la Destrucción, con ese nuevo poder, Megatron renació con una nueva identidad"**

-¡Megatron ya no existe más! ¡Yo soy invencible! ¡Yo soy Galvatron!-declaro el nuevo tirano.

" **Galvatron, era el nombre que Megatron adopto tras su evolución, por fortuna, la balanza del bien se equilibró cuando Optimus unió el último fragmento que quedaba del Energon Dorado con su propia Chispa, adquiriendo una nueva forma con la que le dio batalla a Galvatron y su ejército.**

 **Finalmente, llego el momento de su batalla final, muchos estaban muriendo por culpa de Galvatron, quien ahora trabajaba junto con Unicron, Optimus no podía permitir que ambos siguieran con sus planes, así que decidió que era el momento de terminar con todo"**

-¡Galvatron! ¡Hoy responderás por tus crímenes contra Cybertron, contra la humanidad y contra cada raza existente en el universo! ¡Uno prevalecerá…!-.

-¡Y el otro caerá! ¡Tú Optimus Prime!-bramo Galvatron al tiempo que ambos rivales se lanzaban uno contra el otro, comenzando la que sería su batalla final.

" **La batalla fue devastadora y quizás fue la más intensa que el universo haya visto, pero eventualmente, con grandes esfuerzos, Optimus logro vencer a Galvatron…sin embargo, antes de recuperarse de sus heridas, decidió que debía encarar a Unicron y detenerlo antes de que lograra sus ambiciones.**

 **Trate de detenerlo, le suplique que no se arriesgara, pero él no me escucho, dijo que ese era su destino, su deber como discípulo de Primus, como el último de los Prime, así que herido, casi sin fuerzas y agonizante, Optimus se dirigió al interior de Unicron y llego hasta su centro de energía"**

-Ya no volverás a amenazar ningún otro mundo ¡Por el poder de los Prime! ¡Ilumina nuestras tinieblas!-invoco liberando el poder de la Matrix del Liderazgo, destruyendo a Unicron.

" **Optimus lo había conseguido, Unicron fue destruido, al igual que Galvatron y los Decepticons, pero…el costo fue muy caro, los Autobots también perecieron y Optimus…"**

Rose corrió hasta Optimus y se recargo sobre el pecho del noble líder-¡Optimus! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Buscare Energon, sé que debe quedar algo por aquí…solo tengo que…!-.

-Es inútil…mi momento ha llegado…el momento de unirme…con mis camaradas a la Luz de la Matrix…-dijo Optimus con voz baja.

-¡No…no digas eso Optimus! ¿Qué pasara con el universo sin ti? ¿Qué haremos sin un Prime?-pregunto Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando una era termina…otra comienza…no te sientas mal…por eso…-dijo Optimus cada vez más débil-la Tierra…el universo…y su libertad…ahora…dependerán de ti…-señalo Optimus.

Al escuchar eso, Rose miro a Optimus a los ojos-No…no Optimus…no-.

-Cuídalos bien…mi hija…-señalo Optimus colocando una mano en el hombro de Rose, quien se quedó muda ante aquella forma en que Optimus la llamo-cuídalos…-con esas últimas palabras, la mano de Optimus cayó del hombro de Rose al suelo y sus ojos se apagaron, señal de que el gran líder había muerto.

Con mucho dolor, Rose abrazo el cuerpo de Optimus, mismo que comenzó a convertirse en polvo, el cual se elevó hacia las estrellas, Rose se quedó muda ante eso, especialmente cuando la Matrix del Liderazgo también comenzó a elevarse, envolviéndose en un manto de luz que cegó a Rose, cuando la Gema abrió sus ojos, la Matrix ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

" **Esa fue la última vez que se supo de la Matrix del Liderazgo…y aunque los Decepticons fueron destruidos, una nueva amenaza emergió, los Vexacon y el mismo Planeta Madre…cuando me entere de lo que las Diamantes querían hacer simplemente no pude soportarlo, ver que todo por lo que él lucho no sirviera de nada, por eso decidí pelear por la Tierra y formar la rebelión, las Crystal Gems, para mantener vivo el legado de Optimus Prime y sus enseñanzas.**

 **Y aunque he seguido firmemente sus creencias, también me he dado cuenta de que es cierto que llega un momento en que no nos queda de otra más que acabar con los tiranos, como me vi forzada a hacerlo con Diamante Rosa…algo que lamento todos los días, pero que también marco la liberación de muchas de mis amigas.**

 **Sé que la Tierra no solo es el hogar de muchas maravillas, sino también esconde muchos secretos que quedaron tras la muerte de Optimus y Megatron, estoy convencida de que hay muchas reliquias Cybertronianas, Energon e incluso la Matrix del Liderazgo, por eso motivo voy a ocultar las pocas cosas que aún tengo de ellos, estas esferas, no sé para qué sirven exactamente, pero si se una cosa, ni los Vexacon ni el Planeta Madre deben apoderarse jamás de las reliquias Cybertronianas, ya que sería el fin del universo, dejo este mensaje solo en caso de que yo falle y que alguno de ellos haya conseguido apoderarse de las reliquias o peor de la Matrix.**

 **Sé que no será fácil, pero nunca olviden esto, aunque los Autobots eran menos que los Decepticons, nunca dejaron de luchar, siempre lo dieron todo y salieron adelante, nunca olviden pelear del mismo modo en que Optimus lo hacía, con valor, con honor, pero sobretodo, amando y respetando toda la vida existente en el universo, porque como él mismo decía:**

" _ **La libertad es el derecho de todos"**_

El video finalizo con esa última frase, todos estaban en shock ante lo que acababan de ver, solo Thomas no lo estaba, el guardaba silencio por respeto, hasta que sintió que debía decir algo.

-Mi tropa encontró esas esferas hace más de 30 años y desde entonces estuve buscando información o algo que me ayudara a descifrarlas, ahora sé que mi deber era entregárselas a ustedes-señalo Thomas.

Steven se levantó y se acercó a Thomas con una gran sonrisa de gratitud, al tiempo que sentía deseos de llorar, siempre admiro a su madre, pero ahora, después de ver el video, realmente podía decir que ella fue la mejor Gema que hubo existido y no era el único que lo pensaba, Perla lloraba a cantaros por eso, Garnet lo hacía en silencio y Amatista estaba como Perla, incluso Peridot y Lapis lloraban un poco, solo Dinobot permanecía en silencio.

Connie solo observaba a Steven en silencio, cuando el chico se acercó al retrato de su madre-No les fallaremos, protegeremos lo que ambos protegían-aseguro con una sonrisa llena de determinación y el resto de las Crystal Gems sonrió con decisión, incluso Lapis y Dinobot lo hicieron.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, aunque solo apareció un OC, pero ahora las Gemas tienen más conocimiento de la guerra Autobot-Decepticon, así como también pistas de porque motivos hay tantas reliquias Cybertronianas en la Tierra, pero ahora deberán ser más cuidadosas, porque si lo que dijo Rose era cierto, la Matrix podría estar en la Tierra.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE FALTAN, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ME SIENTO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS, ESTOY MUY ENGRIPADO Y SOLO QUIERO DORMIR, APENAS Y PUDE SUBIR EL CAPITULO**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues creo que el misterio ya se resolvió, ahora las Crystal Gems tienen esferas que podrían serles de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y acaban de obtener otras extrañas reliquias Cybertronianas, además de que se resolvieron muchas dudas que tenían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _solo recuerda que aún no los estoy recibiendo y por tanto no lo estoy guardando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no creas, aún tienen que lidiar con eso, después de todo, las Diamantes no son precisamente líderes benevolentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y aún queda una más, así como también averiguar porque ese disco es tan importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que en el capítulo se respondió la pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de hecho tú OC no es el último, ese es otro, pero eso sí, cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más al último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen24:** _honestamente espero que no, esa película fue un asco total, nada que ver con la serie original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ok, por el momento hay que enfocarnos en este fic, ahora las Gems saben más de la antigua guerra Autobot y Decepticon, por lo que deberán enfocarse en hallar la Matrix antes que los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me alegra que te haya servido, aunque Abzu no se arrogante, el hecho de ser un guerrero sumamente orgulloso lo hace digno del mismo pecado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _solo recuerda que aún no los estoy recibiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _una vez leí un comic donde Peridot miraba ese programa y esta fue su opinión "¿pequeños niños ven a lindas criaturas llorar por sufrimiento como forma de entretenimiento? Enfermo", si uno lo piensa, tiene razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _concuerdo totalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _esta genial, pero recuerda que aún no los estoy recibiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y como acabas de ver, definitivamente no está feliz por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso había pensado, pero como ya elimine a dos tuve que reducirlo a uno, veré cuando puedo hacer que aparezcan los que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora tienen más tesoros Cybertronianos, así como también han descubierto que su antiguo líder conoció a Optimus Prime en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora las Crystal Gems tienen una nueva oportunidad, pues tienen más reliquias de Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ya se supo quién era el que les tomaba fotos, así como los motivos que lo impulsaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _honestamente ya me está cansando que solo parezca que le estén ganando y luego otra vez les dé una golpiza, el tipo ya me tiene harto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso se está volviendo demasiado frecuente en esa serie, solo hablan y hablan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Rita Repulsa 2017, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen24, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, ReyDemonioDemigra, Ultimatespartan98, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Criatura Mitica

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también la aparición de un nuevo OC, aunque también será la aparición de la nueva generación de Gemas Vexacon que las princesas están creando, pues tienen en mente una gran combinación para dar vida a nuevas armas de destrucción, todo para poder llevar a cabo sus diabólicos planes y sin tener que ensuciarse mucho las manos, por el momento ya no les adelanto mucho, mejor veamos el capítulo, lo bueno es que ya solo quedan 6 OC más, aunque también es un poco triste porque me vi en la penosa necesidad de eliminar dos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Criatura Mítica.**

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Thomas decidió dejar en manos de las Crystal Gems todas las esferas y los descubrimientos de reliquias Cybertronianas que había descubierto como ex militar, no sin antes pedirles que pasara lo que pasara, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ellas detuvieran al imperio Vexacon a toda costa, una promesa que las Crystal Gems no dudarían en cumplir.

-Lo que aún no me queda claro es cómo es posible que un humano haya encontrado tantas cosas tan valiosas-dijo Perla mirando detenidamente las esferas-además de que Rose nunca me conto que ella conoció a Optimus Prime en persona-señalo Perla.

-Rose mantenía muchas cosas en secreto, así que no es de sorprender que nos haya ocultado algo como eso-dijo Garnet.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Es decir, el haber conocido a Optimus Prime fue un gran honor, no entiendo porque motivo ella lo ocultaría-dijo Perla tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que su amada Rose había hecho.

-Tomando en cuenta que el Planeta Madre estaba atacando la Tierra en esos momentos y que de haberse enterado que la líder de la rebelión conoció a Optimus entonces eso solo implicaría una cosa-dijo Dinobot de brazos cruzados.

-Que el Planeta Madre no se habría detenido en nada para obtener toda la información posible sobre la Matrix y otras reliquias Cybertronianas mediante Rose-dedujo Garnet con inteligencia.

-Supongo que tiene sentido-dijo Perla algo cabizbaja.

-Sea como sea, es realmente impresionante y admirable que su antigua líder haya logrado conocer al más grande héroe de todo el universo, ciertamente eso demuestra por qué motivo se opuso al Planeta Madre y a las Diamantes-dijo Peridot pensativa-realmente Optimus tenía razón-.

Steven, Amatista y Lapis se encontraban viendo la televisión, el chico estaba cambiando de canales, buscando algo bueno que ver, fue una suerte que desde que su padre se volvió rico haya contratado servicio de cable, ya que ahora tenía acceso a muchos canales geniales, fue cuando se detuvo en un canal de noticias.

-¿Por qué te detienes ahí? ¡Las noticias son aburridas!-expreso Amatista molesta de tener que ver un noticiero.

-Es importante mantenerse informado, además, tenemos que averiguar si hay otro tipo de avistamiento de Vexacon o de reliquias de Autobots o Decepticons, Connie dijo que los noticieros son una buena forma de enterarse de algunas cosas-dijo Steven mirando la tele.

-Realmente es una chica muy inteligente para su edad-opino Lapis mirando la televisión.

Fue cuando el reportero dio la noticia de un nuevo avistamiento de una extraña criatura que habitaba en la selva del Amazonas, una extraña criatura que fue vista por un grupo de turistas cuando recorría el río como parte de su paseo, la imagen mostro lo que parecía ser un reptil humanoide oculto entre la espesura de la selva.

-Chicas, creo que querrán ver esto-dijo Steven llamando al resto del equipo, quienes se acercaron a ver la televisión para poder ver que ocurría.

Cuando vieron el video que los turistas filmaron, de una criatura sumamente veloz, que desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles, dejando algo asustados a los humanos que paseaban por ahí, cuando hubo terminado el video, Perla volteo a ver a Garnet.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?-pregunto con voz preocupada y seria.

-No estoy segura, puede ser cualquier cosa, una Gema Corrupta o un nuevo comandante Vexacon, pero algo es seguro, tenemos que volver a esa selva de inmediato-indico Garnet y el equipo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Pero Steven no era el único que acababa de ver ese video, ya que Arturina y Acturus también habían visto el video, y ahora la princesa se mostraba sumamente interesada, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Gia, donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

Tenaya se encontraba esperando algún avance en las Gemas Vexacon-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara poder crear a nuestras nuevas armas?-pregunto Tenaya.

-No mucho, ahora que tenemos a esas Rubís en nuestro poder, así como el ADN de algunas de las criaturas que habitan en este detestable planeta, entonces me será más fácil poder liberar una nueva generación de Gemas Vexacon-explico Gia.

-¿Nueva generación?-pregunto Tenaya cruzándose de brazos.

-Mis primeros intentos de Gemas Vexacon no fueron muy fructíferos, las Gemas Corruptas son demasiado salvajes, no tienen conciencia alguna, por tanto, cuando se les agrega armamento Vexacon se vuelven bestias mucho más incontrolables, sin razonamiento alguno ni pensamientos no pueden controlar ese poder y por tanto terminan siendo destruidas-explico Gia.

-¿Y crees que las Rubís darán mejores resultados?-pregunto Tenaya recordando lo fácil que era acabar con esas Gemas por no ser precisamente las más brillantes de todas.

Antes de que Gia pudiera responder, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Arturina hizo acto de aparición, junto con Acturus-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!-gritaba con emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Arturina?-pregunto Tenaya.

-¡Acabo de ver por televisión que unos humanos filmaron a lo que posiblemente sea una Gema Corrupta!-informo Arturina sonriendo emocionada-¡Tenemos otra nueva arma para nuestro ejército!-.

Tenaya se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de su hermana-Es cierto, las Gemas Corruptas nos han sido muy útiles para probar las invenciones de Gia, creo que podríamos usar una más antes de probar las mejoras en las Rubís, muy bien Arturina, ve junto con Yogos y Acturus a capturar esa Gema Corrupta-.

-Creo que los Vexabot del tipo Insecticon serían las mejores opciones para ir a esa espesa jungla, ya que los Vexabot Esqueletos no están precisamente en su elemento en ese sitio-sugirió Gia.

-Muy bien, ya escuchaste hermana, lleva esos Vexabot y vuelve con la Gema Corrupta-indico Tenaya.

-Será un placer-aseguro Arturina riéndose de manera infantil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Nuevamente, las Crystal Gems llegaron a esta esa selva tan enorme y peligrosa, dividiéndose en equipos para encontrar la Gema Corrupta con más facilidad, Steven iba con Perla, Peridot y Lapis, mientras que Garnet se fue con Dinobot y Amatista.

-Supongo que esto es mejor que ir con esa cara de lagartija metálica-dijo Peridot de brazos cruzados.

-Es agradable poder pasar un poco de tiempo sin escuchar sus constantes quejas-dijo Perla aliviada.

-Oh vamos chicas ¿Qué tienen en contra de Peridot? Él ya probo que es nuestro amigo-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-Yo no diría que es nuestro amigo, más bien es nuestro aliado-señalo Perla.

-Él nos salvó a mí, a Steven y a Peridot de otro Vexacon-señalo Lapis con expresión seria.

-Ciertamente lo hizo-reconoció Peridot-aunque también nos costó el diario de Optimus Prime-dijo en un gruñido al recordar eso.

El cuarteto continuo con la búsqueda de la Gema Corrupta o del Vexacon que iban a enfrentar, realmente no sabían que era lo que buscaban, pero ninguno sabía que alguien los estaba observando detenidamente, oculto entre la espesura de la selva, cuando continuaron su avance, un sonido llamo la atención de los 4 amigos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lapis.

-Probablemente fue solo un animal, este sitio está lleno de ellos-dijo Perla con inteligencia.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-dijo Steven sintiendo un extraño presentimiento que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Fue cuando Arturina hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Yogos y Acturus-¡Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Cuatro de esas odiosas Crystal Gems!-declaro Arturina.

-¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!-exclamo Perla invocando su lanza.

-Esto sí que es divertido-dijo Yogos con burla.

-Sí, una Perla quiere enfrentarnos, parece que no sabe que las Perlas nunca nos han dado el menor problema-dijo Acturus riéndose.

-¡Estoy harta de que piensen de que no soy una amenaza solo porque soy una Perla! ¡Pero les aseguro que soy mucho más letal que cualquier cosa que hayan enfrentado!-declaro Perla.

Arturina dio un paso al frente-A mí me consta eso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no eres rival para nosotros, no sin tu amada líder ¡Vexabot!-.

Tal como Gia sugirio, los Vexabot que hicieron acto de aparición tenían la apariencia de insectos, más específicamente de Mantis Religiosas de color verde oscuro, con detalles amarillos, blandiendo sus letales tenazas, al tiempo que sus ojos amarillentos encaraban a las Crystal Gems.

-¿Cuántos tipos de Vexabot tienen?-cuestiono Peridot.

-¡Tantos como los diferentes tipos de Gemas existen en el Planeta Madre!-respondió Yogos.

-¿Y cuantos tipos de Gemas existen?-pregunto Acturus confundido y comenzó a contar con sus dedos-¿Las Rubís y las Cuarzo son diferentes, verdad?-.

-Olvídate de eso camarada Acturus, mejor concéntrate en destrozar Gemas-indico Yogos.

-¡Eso si lo puedo hacer!-declaro Acturus lanzándose a la batalla.

Los Vexabot comenzaron la batalla, guiados por los dos generales, mientras que Arturina observaba todo de manera divertida, ella podía ser una guerrera sumamente temible, pero al fin de cuentas, seguía teniendo la mente de una niña de 7 años, Perla se estaba viendo en graves dificultades, ya que los Vexabot Mantis era feroces guerreros, incluso Lapis se veía en graves problemas, mientras que Peridot apenas podía detener a uno con sus poderes.

Steven tuvo intención de ayudar a sus amigas, pero Arturina lo diviso con facilidad-Me pregunto si eres resistente como una Gema o frágil como un humano, averigüémoslo-dijo Arturina apuntándole con su arma y disparando una flecha.

El ataque fue visto por Peridot, quien se alarmo al ver hacia donde iba la flecha de Arturina-¡Steven!-grito espantada.

Perla y Lapis también vieron el peligro en el que estaba su amigo, pero ninguna de las dos podría hacer algo para ayudarlo, pues los Vexabot las tenían rodeadas, Steven no se dio cuenta del peligro en que estaba hasta que la flecha ya casi estaba sobre él, pero antes de golpearlo, una sombra salió de entre los árboles y lo sujeto de la parte trasera de su playera, quitándolo del camino de la flecha y llevándoselo entre los árboles.

-¡Steven!-gritaron las 3 Gemas.

-¡Ayúdenme!-grito Steven antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Acturus sorprendido de lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Es lo que estábamos buscando! ¡Yogos! ¡Acturus! ¡Vengan conmigo, vamos tras ellos! ¡Vexabot, ustedes acaben con estas 3 Gemas!-indico Arturina y los Vexabot asintieron, volviendo a la batalla-¡Oh, esto es muy emocionante!-expreso dando un salto y siguiendo a aquella criatura, seguida por Yogos y Acturus.

El trío de Gemas quiso seguirlos, pero los Vexabot les cerraron el paso, sin dejarles más opción que pelear para poder ir a salvar a Steven de los Vexacon y de lo que sea que lo haya tomado de esa manera tan repentina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven había cerrado los ojos para no ver a donde lo estaba llevando su captor, al menos así lo hizo hasta que sintió que se detuvieron, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en el interior de una modesta casa construida sobre la copa de un árbol.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeño amigo?-pregunto una voz que parecía el siseo que hacía una serpiente.

Cuando Steven se volteó, se topó con una criatura de metro y medio de altura, humanoide reptiliano levemente encorvado, piel escamosa de color azul, las escamas de su espalda son como placas, de un color más oscuro que las de su piel, tiene 4 dedos, también tiene una larga cola, sus ojos son enormes, de color amarillo con el iris negro, tiene un cresta con una membrana blanca en la cabeza, lleva una coraza verde y un cuchillo de color negro en un cinturón, también lleva un par de brazales, el del brazo derecho es un dispositivo electrónico, y el del derecho es rojo con un puntero, por ultimo su lengua es como la de un camaleón, pudiendo extenderla hasta 40 centímetros, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, mientras llevaba un tarro con agua hacia Steven.

Steven se quedó mudo ante aquel extraño sujeto y no pudo formar oración alguna, provocando una risa en aquel criatura-Tranquilo amiguito, no pienso hacerte daño, nunca lastimaría a un inocente-.

-¿Entonces que planea hacer conmigo?-pregunto Steven.

-Nada-respondió la criatura-simplemente te saque de ese lugar antes de que salieras lastimado, los Vexacon son sumamente peligrosos y las Gemas también lo son-.

-¡Espera! ¿Conoce a los Vexacon y a las Gemas?-exclamo Steven.

-Claro que los conozco, aunque debo admitir, que esas Gemas con las que estabas son quizás las únicas decentes en todo el universo… ¡Que grosero soy! Me llamo Tlaxlan y soy del planeta Quetzal Primus-se presentó.

-Vaya, entonces no eres una Gema ni Vexacon-dijo Steven impresionado-yo me llamo Steven y soy de la Tierra-.

-Eso puedo verlo-dijo Tlaxlan y ambos se rieron-debo decir que estoy feliz de finalmente conocer a un humano que no me tiene miedo, la mayoría de los habitantes de este planeta son sumamente delicados en lo que se refiere a mi aspecto-señalo Tlaxlan con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?-pregunto Steven.

-Fue por culpa de los Vexacon, hace años combatí una de sus naves, pero me vi superado y tuve que escapar por un agujero de gusano, me estrelle en tu planeta en lo que ustedes llaman la época de los 40 y desde entonces he vivido aquí, aunque debo decir que el hecho de que este planeta se parezca tanto a Quetzal Primus ha hecho que no me sienta muy mal de estar atrapado aquí-reconoció Tlaxlan.

-¿Tu planeta era parecido al mío?-pregunto Steven con ojos de estrellas.

-Te sorprendería cuantos planetas tienen climas y ambientes parecidos a la Tierra-dijo Tlaxlan-supongo que este sitio es el mejor para que yo viva, me gusta este planeta, peor a veces es muy duro que cuando me acerco a los humanos me tachen de monstruo y me quieran cazar por ello-.

-Si…algunos humanos son muy crueles-reconoció Steven recordando a Marty.

-Pero me alegra ver que no todos son así, tú pareces un buen niño, al igual que esas Gemas que estaban contigo, vi cómo se preocupaban por ti, nunca vi que una Gema hiciera eso por alguien, es realmente impresionante-dijo Tlaxlan.

-Me alegra que creas eso-dijo Steven recordando la mala reputación que sus amigas tenían por culpa del Planeta Madre-creo que debo ir a ayudarlas cuanto antes, las dejamos en un gran peligro-.

-¿No crees que sería muy peligroso que fueras? Eres muy pequeño y frágil para pelear contra ellos-señalo Tlaxlan.

Antes de que Steven respondiera, un sonido llamo la atención de ambos, fue cuando Arturina hizo acto de aparición volando y embistiendo a Tlaxlan, derribándolo de la casa, provocando que cayera con fuerza al suelo, para espanto de Steven.

-¡Tlaxlan!-grito Steven alarmado.

Cuando Tlaxlan se incorporó, vio que estaba frente a los generales Yogos y Acturus, los cuales se reían de manera divertida ante lo que acababan de encontrar, fue cuando Arturina se unió a sus dos sirvientes, mirando fijamente a Tlaxlan.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, un quetzal, que lindo-dijo Arturina riéndose divertida.

-¡Resiste Tlaxlan!-grito Steven dando un salto y concentrándose en su poder de flotación, descendió lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus enemigos, al tiempo que invocaba su escudo-¡Déjenlo en paz!-.

Yogos se rio ante eso-Realmente debes estar bromeando si piensas que haremos eso pequeño Nicolás-dijo Yogos de manera burlona.

-Sí, ni siquiera pienses que lo haremos Nicolás-apoyo Acturus, cuando de repente reacciono-¿Nicolás? ¿No que era Steven?-pregunto confundido y Yogos solo negó con la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las 3 Gemas se vieron acorraladas por los Vexabot, los cuales la tenían atrapadas en un círculo letal, un disparo de sus tenazas y estarían acababas, ni siquiera Lapis podría alejarse volando, por un lado porque dos Mantis estaban sobrevolándolas y hacerlo implicaría encontrarse con ellas, y por el otro porque no quería abandonar ni a Peridot ni a Perla, aunque esto último la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Lapis entre dientes.

-Solo una, cerrar los ojos para no sufrir mucho-dijo Peridot tapándose la vista.

Los Vexabot se prepararon para terminar con sus enemigos, cuando un disparo salió de la nada, decapitando a dos de ellos, dando paso a Garnet, Dinobot y Amatista-¿Listo lagartija?-pregunto Amatista.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras lagartija!-bramo Dinobot sujetando a Amatista y lanzándola como si fuera una bola de boliche.

Los Vexabot solo vieron eso confundidos, hasta que Amatista los impactó, derribándolos como si fueran pinos de aquel juego, cuando estuvieron en el aire, Garnet dio un salto y Dinobot la impulso con su mano, lanzándola como un misil contra los Vexabot, destruyéndolos a todos.

Una vez que aterrizo en el suelo, las demás se reunieron con ellas-¡Llegaron a tiempo!-expreso Perla sonriendo aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Steven?-pregunto Garnet buscando a su pequeño por todos lados.

-¡Síganos y se los mostraremos!-declaro Peridot dando un paso hacia delante-¡No hay tiempo que perder, Steven está en peligro!-.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Garnet con determinación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tlaxlan miraba a Steven con mucha impresión, preguntándose cómo es que podía usar algo como ese extraño escudo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que los 3 Vexacon comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Esto sí que es una suerte, no solo tengo a la mascota de las Crystal Gems, sino que además tengo un trofeo extra que llevar al Destruction, mamá estará tan orgullosa de mí-dijo Arturina con mirada soñadora al imaginarse el premio que su madre le daría.

-Pero ¿no cree que ella estaría más feliz si le llevara alguna reliquia de los Cybertronianos?-pregunto Acturus confundido, lo que provoco que Yogos le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Mejor guarda silencio camarada Acturus!-bramo Yogos mirándolo con reproche, aunque sus palabras era completamente ciertas realmente.

Steven endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, mientras encaraba a los Vexacon de manera desafiante, Tlaxlan solo veía lo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer por protegerlo y decidió no dejarlo solo en esto, así que se levantó y encaro a los Vexacon.

-¡No se atreva a tocar a mi amigo!-declaro de manera amenazadora.

-¿O que es lo que harás si no obedecemos?-pregunto Yogos con tono burlón, invocando su lanza y comenzando a acercarse hacia ambos.

-¡Esto!-declaro Tlaxlan lanzando un golpe con su lengua, golpeando a Yogos justo en los ojos, provocando que el general los cerrara con fuerza.

-¡Agh! ¡Gusano asqueroso!-bramo Yogos tratando de quitarse la baba de sus ópticos, momento que Tlaxlan aprovecho para darle un golpe con su cola, derribándolo, al ver esto, Acturus se lanzó al ataque.

Tlaxlan demostraba ser sumamente ágil y eso provocaba que a Acturus le costara trabajo acorralarlo, fue cuando enredo su cola en el cuello de Acturus y lo derribo, para luego darle una patada y estrellarlo contra un árbol, todo ante la mirada sorprendida y admirada de Steven, quien se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba su amigo cuando Arturina le apunto con su flecha, disparándole a traición.

Rápidamente, Steven actuó y protegió a su amigo con su escudo, provocando una mirada de enojo en Arturina-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¡Arruinaste mi tiro!-exclamo sumamente enojada-¡Voy a acabar con ambos!-.

-No lo creo-dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ella, cuando volteo solo vio un puño que se dirigía hacia su rostro, golpeándola con fuerza y derribándola, Garnet fue la responsable de eso y ahora sonreía de manera tranquila-siempre es bueno hacer eso-.

Cuando Arturina abrió sus ojos, vio que estaban superados en número y una mirada de enojo apareció en su rostro-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Ni crean que ya han ganado, tenemos grandes planes en mente y pronto verán de lo que somos capaces!-declaro Arturina retirándose junto con sus dos generales.

Una vez que el trío de Vexacon se retiraron, las Crystal Gems se reagruparon y miraron al nuevo amigo de Steven-¡Steven! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, todo gracias a Eslizón-respondió Steven señalando a Tlaxlan, quien se quedó confundido por el modo en que Steven lo llamo.

-Eh…Steven…me llamo Tlaxlan-señalo el aludido.

-Lo sé, pero Eslizón es el nombre que te quiero dar por ser mi amigo-dijo Steven sonriéndole, provocándole una sonrisa en Tlaxlan.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy especial-dijo Tlaxlan acariciándole la cabeza de manera afectuosa.

-No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes en eso-dijo Garnet sonriendo-a propósito, cualquier amigo de Steven es nuestro también y creo que nos serviría alguien con tus habilidades de batallas ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Garnet mirando a Tlaxlan.

Tlaxlan se quedó pensando un momento y luego miro al resto del equipo, todos permanecían en silencio, aunque el aspecto de Dinobot lo ponía nervioso-Sería un honor para mí, pero por el momento me siento a gusto aquí, así que me gustaría quedarme, además, es probable que esos malvados regresen de nuevo como ya ocurrió antes, me quedare y protegeré esta selva de sus manos-.

-Lo apruebo-dijo Garnet extendiéndole la mano, hecho que extraño a Tlaxlan.

-Tranquilo, es solo un saludo-le aseguro Steven y por ese motivo, Tlaxlan estrecho la mano de Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

En cuanto Arturina volvió al Vexacon y le informo a su modo lo que paso a su hermana mayor, esta le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla-No te preocupes, de hecho, llegaste a tiempo para ver cómo se realiza la historia, procede Gia-indico Tenaya.

Gia asintió y comenzó a teclear algunos datos en su computadora, cuando en una cámara honda comenzó a llenarse de una extraña sustancia negra viscosa, para luego dividirse en 3 secciones, en la pantalla de Gia aparecieron un total de nueve imagines, 3 de ellas representaban materiales Vexacon, 3 Gemas y las últimas 3 eran la imagen de una avispa, un escorpión y un escarabajo.

-Todo listo-informo Gia.

-Muy bien, traigan a los sujetos de prueba-indico Tenaya.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Benag, seguido por Arathron y Dageron, estos últimos, llevando a las 5 Rubís de Diamante Amarillo, las cuales iban esposadas, mirando todo el lugar con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?-pregunto Leggy asustada.

-No te preocupes, por tu parte no tienes que preocuparte, tú tampoco-dijo Benag señalando a Navy-solo las necesitamos a ellas 3, por el momento-agrego mirando a Eyeball, Army y Doc.

-¿Y que planean hacer con nosotras?-cuestiono Doc desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, las pantallas volvieron a activarse y a mostrar aquellas imágenes-Un forma muy interesante para adquirir ¿no creen?-pregunto Arathron sonriendo malignamente.

-Yo no quisiera ser una mezcla entre Vexacon, Gema y Escarabajo-dijo Dageron riéndose-¡Escarabajo!-repitió burlándose del trío de Rubís.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Navy.

-Procedan con esas 3-indico Tenaya señalando a las 3 aludidas-ya que parecen ser las más…fieras en cierto modo-dijo mirando a Leggy y Navy.

-¿Qué procedan con nosotras? ¿Qué piensan hacernos?-cuestiono Army desafiante.

-No tenemos que responderles, cuando podemos mostrárselos-dijo Benag sujetándola, seguido por los dos comandantes, el trío lanzo a las 3 Gemas a aquella cámara con esa extraña sustancia.

Leggy y Navy solo podían ver como algo les pasaba a sus compañeras, mientras los Vexacon sonreían de manera maligna ante lo que pasaba, una vez que el proceso finalizo y las 3 Rubís emergieron de nuevo se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño les pasaba.

-Ay…no me siento bien…-dijo Army.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que nos hicieron?-cuestiono Doc cuando miro sus manos, dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía un par de pinzas en vez de sus manos.

-¡Nos convirtieron en…adefesios!-exclamo Eyeball cuando vio que tenía un cuerno emergiendo de su cabeza.

-Oh si, un resultado muy bueno, he aquí la primera generación de Gemas Vexacon tipo Insecticon-señalo Tenaya sonriendo con maldad.

Ahora los Vexacon tenían nuevas armas a su disposición y la Reina definitivamente estaría complacida por esto.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, las Gemas ahora tienen un nuevo aliado, pero al mismo tiempo, los Vexacon ha probado su nueva arma en 3 de las Rubís de Diamantes Amarillo convirtiéndolas en una mezcla entre Gemas, Vexacon e insectos de la Tierra, se avecina una peligrosa batalla.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **COMO NO PUDE CONTESTAR ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS Y HUBO VARIOS QUE ME PIDIERON MI OPINION DEL CAPITULO 63 DE DB SUPER AHORA SE LAS VOY A DAR**

 **DEBO DECIR QUE AL PRINCIPIO ME ESTABA ENFADANDO, PERO CUANDO VI COMO VEGETA COMENZO A MASACRAR A BLACK REALMENTE COMENCE A DISFRUTARLO Y A EMOCIONARME, SOLO PUDE PENSAR, "POR FIN LE ESTAN DANDO LA PALIZA QUE SE MERECE Y LE DEMUESTRAN QUE LO UNICO QUE HIZO SOLO LO CONVIRTIO EN UN VULGAR LADRON QUE JAMAS PODRA ALCANZAR EL NIVEL REAL DE GOKU", LUEGO VI EL AVANCE Y ME EMOCIONE MAS CUANDO GOKU DIJO QUE BLACK Y ZAMASU ESTABAN RETROCEDIENDO ASUSTADOS, PERO LUEGO SE VINO LO DE LA FUSION DE BLACK Y ZAMASU, LO QUE ME DEJO ENTRE MOLESTO Y DECEPCIONADO, POR SIGNIFICA QUE TODAVIA NO VA A ACABAR ESA SAGA Y QUE ESE PAR AUN NO VAN A RECIBIR LO QUE SE MERECEN, EN SERIO, LA SAGA DE TRUNKS YA ME TIENE ENFADADO, LO UNICO QUE ME HA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA FUE COMO BILLS MATO A ZAMASU, EL "BESO" DE TRUNKS Y MAI, Y LA PALIZA DE VEGETA A BLACK**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo dirás de broma, pero en serio estoy de acuerdo en que hace falta un líder como él en el mundo real, respecto a tu pregunta, serían Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Grimlock, Megatron, Predaking, Shockwave, Soundwave, Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _pues habrá que esperar a ver la película para saber que tal la hace esa actriz para representar a la primera gran villana de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _los humanos tenemos lo nuestro y ya estoy mejor, gracias a Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _a veces no nos queda de otra, creo que eso también es algo que admiro de Batman, que siempre encuentra alguna otra solución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _suenan muy bien, pero ya tengo planeado algo que seguramente le dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _Optimus hizo lo que cualquier líder noble haría, proteger a los inocentes con su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que hacer al respecto y aunque si fue algo suave, hay que recordar que Lord Zedd en un principio fue un ser que en serio te daba miedo, su tema, su voz y sus planes, pero cuando se casó con Rita se volvió un poco más cómico, pero no dejaba de ser temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo a algunas, no creas que les tengo el mismo cariño a las películas de princesas, odio esas películas clásicas de la típica chica inútil que solo espera a su príncipe azul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y ahora que se sabe más de la guerra, encontrar la Matrix es más importante que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ya me siento mejor, salvo por alergias que me dan con los cambios climáticos, pero ya no me siento como antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es la ventaja de tener padres médicos, medicamento garantizado y alivio casi instantáneo, aunque aún tengo una que otra alergia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias, ahora un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, pero también han aparecido las nuevas Gemas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _es bueno que a ti no te guste dar OC, porque a estas alturas ya estaría eliminado, espero que igual te hayas divertido mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _por el momento ya tienen algo que presentarle a su madre, las Gemas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _Optimus siempre ha sido de los que da la vida por todo lo que cree y considera justo y noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora las Gems tienen un nuevo aliado, pero pronto se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa extra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _es lo que he estado tomando, además de uno que otro medicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tengo que admitir que me tomo por sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo reafirma mi teoría de que Zeno-Sama vendría siendo Dios en DB, por lo que encaja perfectamente en mi fic "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es cierto y no hay que olvidar que las Princesas Vexacon le temen a alguien más que a su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _debo decir que me extraña que Goku no haya pensado en usar la Genkidama, digo, si elimino a Majin Boo, cuyo cuerpo era inmortal, no veo porque no haría lo mismo con Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la ventaja que yo tengo es que mis papás son médicos y pues de ese modo me ayuda mucho a saber cual me conviene más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, Optimus le enseño a respetar la vida, pero que a veces los tiranos no nos dejan de otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _concuerdo totalmente en eso, realmente extraño esos tiempos de DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _realmente nunca es fácil tener que tomar una decisión que implique el matar a alguien, siempre es difícil y quizás solo sean mencionados, pero también puede que aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que Batman sería el mejor para responder a esa pregunta, ya que él nunca ha matado a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _esa pregunta se va a contestar sola en capítulos más adelantes, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _de hecho se ajusta perfectamente a mi idea del fic, porque ahora sé que los guardianes de los Dioses Destructores son ángeles me viene de perlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y es peor porque es muy raro que yo me enferme, en serio, en mi casa soy el que menos se enferma, pero cuando me enfermo realmente es horrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doctor Peste:** _aun no los estoy recibiendo, pero realmente me impresionan muchos de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest 2:** _aun para nosotros los que vivimos aquí lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _recuerda que Primus también es el dios creador de los Transformers y que Unicron es su opuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Ultimatespartan98, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Guest, Doctor Peste, Guest 2, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Gemas Vexacon

" _ **Hola a todos los grandes amigos del mundo, soy**_ **Twilight Sparkle** _ **y hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo, muchas gracias por escogerme para esto, realmente lo considero un gran honor, es una suerte tener un gran amigo como Spike, quien me ayudó a organizar mi tiempo y mis labores para poder venir, realmente lo aprecio mucho, en fin, ahora que las Gems tienen un nuevo aliado deberán prepararse para lo que se avecina, pues sus letales enemigos ahora tienen 3 nuevas armas para atacarlas, aunque es una lástima tener que decirles de ese modo, ya que nadie se merece ser convertido en monstruos como ellos lo hicieron"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Gemas Vexacon.**

 **Grecia**

En una de las zonas arqueológicas recientemente descubierta cerca de la antigua ciudad de Pompeya, misma que fue víctima del Vesubio hace miles de años, un lugar lleno de historia de grandes guerreros, guerras sin cuartel, temibles reyes, traiciones y muchas otras cosas, los trabajadores se encontraban desenterrando varios objetos que supuestamente debían tener más de 7000 años de antigüedad, aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido para muchos, ya que varios de esos artefactos eran demasiado sofisticados, casi parecían venir del futuro.

Quien dirigía la excavación era el profesor Jem, quien era bastante alto, midiendo 1.83 metros. Posee un cabello negro rizado, el cual siempre lleva peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos son de color gris y su tono de piel es claro. Viste por lo general pantalones de mezclilla (En su mayoría negros), camisas holgadas de manga larga de color azul, chaquetas de color gris.

El profesor se encontraba revisando algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno, cuando uno de sus trabajadores se acercó rápidamente hacia él-¡Profesor, encontramos algo!-informo.

-Eso es grandioso, este sitio está lleno de artefactos antiguos que definitivamente se verán geniales en un museo-dijo Jem sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Pero profesor…esto es…tiene que verlo!-informo el trabajador con voz exaltada.

Extrañado por el comportamiento de su trabajador, Jem se dirigió hacia donde este le indicaba y cuando llego se llevó una gran sorpresa, porque lo que ahí encontró no era una reliquia común y corriente, ya que no estaba hecha de barro, oro, bronce o cualquier otro material que los antiguos griegos hubieran usado, de hecho, parecía ser un contenedor, uno muy extraño.

Parecía una lata de metal, pero era de un tamaño muy grande, casi del tamaño de una tortuga marina, confundido por ese hallazgo, el científico quiso acercarse más, pero el trabajador lo detuvo con rapidez.

-¡No se acerque profesor!-indico el trabajador con voz de alarma.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Jem confundido.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre le indico que lo siguiera y ambos se dirigieron hacia una carpa, cuando entraron, Jem vio a varios de sus hombres en camillas con extrañas ampollas en todo su cuerpo, una extraña sustancia verde que salía de las mismas y uno que otro con sus extremidades derretidas o quemadas, incluso uno de ellos había perdido más de la mitad del rostro, milagrosamente se encontraba vivo, Jem se llenó de horror ante esa visión y retrocedió.

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono asqueado.

-Todos los que se acercaron a esa cosa se pusieron así de repente, los médicos dicen que contrajeron una extraña enfermedad, pero no tienen idea de cómo curarla ni de como revertir el proceso-explico el trabajador mirando con pena a sus compañeros.

Jem miro a sus trabajadores, muchos de ellos gemían o vomitaban, realmente se veían sumamente mal y eso comenzó a hacer que se preocupara-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-se preguntó asustado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Las 3 Rubís se veían sumamente aterradas con lo que los Vexacon les acababan de hacer, Leggy y Navy solo retrocedieron horrorizadas ante lo que sus ojos veían, pues sus compañeras ya no eran más Gemas, eran otra cosa, algo mucho más retorcido y monstruoso.

Army ahora parecía ser una mezcla entre Gema y Avispa, tenía las alas y los ojos, así como las antenas y el letal aguijón del insecto que representaba, pero dichas extremidades eran de metal Vexacon, así como también tenía los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios.

Eyeball ahora parecía un escarabajo, tenía el cuerpo, el cuerno y la armadura de dicho insecto, aunque también tenía las letales pinzas de un escarabajo hércules, como Army, todas esas extremidades eran metálicas.

Finalmente, Doc, quien parecía ser la comandante de ese grupo tenía las pinzas del escorpión, su cola con aguijón, sus colmillos, así como un total de 6 pares de patas que sobresalían de sus costados, al igual que sus compañeras, eran metálicas.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos hicieron?-cuestiono Army.

-¡Nos volvieron monstruos, adefesios! ¿Qué dirá Diamante Amarillo cuando nos vea?-exclamo Eyeball asqueada por la apariencia que ahora tenía.

-Yo no me preocuparía por Diamante Amarillo, porque ahora ustedes trabajaran para nosotros-dijo Tenaya sonriendo de manera burlona al ver el resultado tan satisfactorio del experimento de Gia con las Gemas del Planeta Madre.

-¿Servir a los Vexacon? ¡Ustedes nos convirtieron en monstruos y ahora nos las van a pagar!-declaro Doc, al tiempo que sus compañeras se colocaban a su lado listas para la batalla.

Los Generales y Comandantes se prepararon para pelear, pero Tenaya los detuvo con su mano-No, mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de esto-dijo sonriendo.

El trío de Gemas se lanzó al ataque, Tenaya y Arturina las esquivaron con suma facilidad, para luego derribarlas sin problema alguno, aunque las Rubís ahora eran más poderosas, en definitiva seguían estando por debajo de ambas princesas y la falta de materia gris tampoco les ayudaba mucho.

-Ahora, volvamos a intentarlo ¡Trabajen para nosotras o mueran!-sentencio Tenaya.

El trío de Gemas se vieron entre sí y Doc tomo la palabra-Ahora no podremos regresar al Planeta Madre, les serviremos…por ahora…-dijo gruñendo-¿Qué quieren que hagamos?-.

Por toda respuesta, Tenaya sonrió y volteo a ver a Gia-Dime general ¿Dónde registraste aquella señal de reliquia Cybertroniana?-pregunto con seriedad.

-La registre en la ciudad de Grecia en Europa-informo Gia.

-Dales las coordenadas a nuestras nuevas sirvientas y envíalas a ese lugar cuanto antes, no me fallen o el ser convertidas en esas criaturas será la menor de sus preocupaciones-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

En el granero, Perla y Peridot se encontraban trabajando con el Energon, tratando de averiguar que usos podrían darle, era obvio que no podían usarlo en máquinas terrestres, ya que cuando lo intentaron literalmente explotaron, Peridot por poco se vuelve loca cuando se dio cuenta de que el Energon que uso en su Tablet termino por destruirla después de un tiempo, ya que la tecnología terrestre no era capaz de soportar tal cantidad de energía, por fortuna para ella, Greg le regalo una nueva, a veces ser rico tenía muchas ventajas.

-Ya aprendí la lección, no volveré a usar Energon en tecnología terrestre-dijo Peridot gruñendo entre dientes, mientras usaba su nueva Tablet y miraba con tristeza los restos que quedaron de la antigua, mismos que se derritieron después de unos minutos.

-Ahora sabemos que no podemos combinar el Energon con los materiales terrestres, entonces debemos encontrarle un nuevo uso a todo el que encontramos-dijo Perla pensativa.

-Por el momento es bueno que la capsula de contención que sacamos de la Guardería pueda contener la radiación del Energon y su energía-dijo Garnet.

-Al menos por el momento, ya que aún hay más Energon en toda la Tierra-señalo Dinobot.

-Además de que tenemos que averiguar para que sirve esta cosa-dijo Amatista mostrando el pedazo de disco que los Vexacon querían, para luego tallarse los dientes con él.

-¡Amatista no hagas eso!-regaño Perla molesta.

Steven solo se mantenía alejado, viendo jugar a Connie y a Lapis Duelo de Monstruos, realmente era bueno ver como Lapis se estaba adaptando cada vez más a la vida en la Tierra, hubiera seguido viendo a sus dos amigas jugar cuando alguien apareció.

-Espero no interrumpir nada-dijo una voz seria, cuando todos voltearon, se toparon con Soujiro, el cual se encontraba en la puerta del granero.

-¡Soujiro!-gritaron Steven y Connie corriendo a su lado.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos-señalo Soujiro sonriéndoles a ambos niños.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Garnet acercándose al muchacho.

Soujiro miro a Garnet e hizo una respetuosa reverencia-Un viejo amigo de Grecia acaba de enviarme una foto de un extraño objeto que creo que deben ver, sospecho que los Vexacon querrán apoderarse del mismo, aunque no sé qué sea, pero realmente creo que puede ser peligroso-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Peridot.

-Porque todos los que se acercaron a esa cosa enfermaron o murieron-explico Soujiro mostrando la foto que su amigo le envió.

Garnet tomo la foto y la miro junto con Dinobot, quien la reconoció de inmediato-¡Es Toxen!-exclamo alarmado.

-¿Qué es Toxen?-pregunto Connie confundida.

-La sustancia más tóxica y venenosa de todo el universo, tan dañina y mortal que incluso los Cybertronianos se veían en serios aprietos cuando se acercaban a eso, ninguna forma de vida orgánica podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo si se acerca a lo mismo-explico Dinobot.

-Si esa cosa es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué no dejamos que los Vexacon se lo queden y se mueran?-pregunto Amatista.

-No tienes idea de nada, los Decepticons encontraron el modo de aprovechar la toxicidad del Toxen a su beneficio y los Vexacon también pueden usarlo, si se apoderan de esa cosa, entonces podrían crear armas tóxicas que causarían una gran devastación ambiental en la Tierra-explico Dinobot.

-Entonces lo mejor será destruirlo antes de que se apoderen de él, muy bien Gems, es hora…-.

-Espera Garnet, lo mejor será que vayamos solo tú, Lapis y yo-señalo Dinobot, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Por qué razón?-pregunto Garnet.

-Mi cuerpo metálico hará que resista la toxicidad del Toxen el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una forma de destruirlo, como fusión tú también tienes esa ventaja y Lapis es una Gema del Agua, ella podría usar el elemento para bajar un poco la intensidad del veneno y así darnos más oportunidad de destruir el Toxen-explico Dinobot.

-Entiendo, pero dime ¿hay alguna forma de destruirlo?-pregunto Garnet.

-El fuego o lava es lo más efectivo para destruirlo sin esparcir sus venenos-respondió Dinobot.

-Muy bien, Gems, mientras Dinobot, Lapis y yo vamos a Grecia por esa cosa, ustedes quédense aquí y sigan trabajando con el Energon, Soujiro, cuento contigo para que los apoyes mientras no estamos-indico Garnet.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Soujiro sonriéndole.

Garnet le sonrió de manera agradecida, para luego mirar a Steven y a Connie-Lo siento, pero no podrán venir con nosotros en esta ocasión-señalo Garnet.

-Descuida, lo entendemos-dijo Connie sonriéndole.

-Tengan cuidado y destruyan esa cosa-pidió Steven.

-Dalo por hecho-aseguro Garnet y junto con sus dos compañeros se dirigió hacia el portal para partir rumbo a Grecia.

-Será mejor que le comunique a mi amigo que los expertos ya van para allá-dijo Soujiro sacando un celular.

-Solo espero que logren destruir esa cosa antes de que los Vexacon se apoderen del mismo-dijo Perla con mirada preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pompeya**

Afortunadamente, el Planeta Madre dejo una gran cantidad de portales por todo el mundo y eso sí que facilitaba los viajes de las Gemas de un lado a otro, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar a aquella ciudad cuyos habitantes quedaron convertidos en estatuas de cenizas gracias al Vesubio.

-Parece ser que el Toxen fue encontrado cerca de un volcán, que conveniente-dijo Dinobot al ver que tenían una oportunidad para destruir el Toxen muy cerca de ellos.

-A veces también existen casualidades afortunadas-señalo Garnet dando el primer paso, seguida de Dinobot y Lapis, aunque esta última lo hacía a distancia algo alejada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dinobot mirándola.

-Aun no me acostumbro a estar cerca de las Crystal Gems sin Steven-respondió Lapis cruzándose de brazos-aunque Garnet se disculpó, las otras dos no han hecho ni eso-.

Dinobot sonrió con diversión-Nunca creí que conocería a una Gema tan rencorosa como tú, lástima que ese rencor lo usas de manera equivocada-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Lapis mirándolo.

-Tu odio es hacia las Crystal Gems, cuando ellas no fueron las que te encerraron en ese espejo, te dejaron atrapada ahí, ciertamente, pero ellas no fueron las culpables de eso, además, la guerra puede cambiar la manera de pensar de muchos y era difícil confiar en una Gema que lo único que quería era volver a su adorado mundo-.

-¿Crees que deba perdonar a las Crystal Gems?-pregunto Lapis indignada.

-No, creo que deberías enfocar todo tu odio y rabia hacia los verdaderos responsables de tu encierro, el Planeta Madre-señalo Dinobot con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, dejando a Lapis con mucho en que pensar.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado, Garnet vio el sitio donde estaba el contendor, el cual estaba comenzando a emitir un extraño resplandor verde-Dinobot ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Garnet.

Cuando Dinobot se acercó y vio lo mismo que Garnet, gruño por debajo-Significa que el veneno está comenzando a liberarse por el aire, el contenedor está comenzando a derretirse, si no lo llevamos al volcán y lo destruimos entonces todo ese material tóxico hará que más de la mitad de la Tierra perezca-.

-¡No pueden permitir eso!-grito una voz llamando la atención del trío, fue cuando Jem hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo un traje a prueba de tóxicos-¡Ustedes deben ser los expertos que Soujiro envió!-exclamo aliviado.

-Lo somos-corroboro Garnet.

-Es un alivio, soy Jem y era el jefe de esta excavación, pero tuve que cancelar todo y enviar a todos mis trabajadores a casa cuando esa cosa comenzó a matarlos, yo me quede para evitar que alguien se lo llevara y mantenerlo vigilado, pero esa cosa…realmente es muy tóxica-explico Jem mostrando como algunas partes de su traje estaban derretidas-este es el sexto traje que uso-.

-No se preocupe, nos desharemos de eso de inmediato, Dinobot ¿tienes algún plan para llevarlo hasta el Vesubio?-pregunto Garnet.

-Lapis es nuestra mejor opción-señalo Dinobot.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Lapis asustada.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que acercarte, solo enciérrala en una burbuja de agua, de ese modo podremos acercarnos sin mucho peligro, el agua podrá contener su veneno por un tiempo, espero que el suficiente para llegar hasta el Vesubio-explico Dinobot.

-Muy bien, puedes proceder Lapis-dijo Garnet, pero al ver a Lapis temblar, la Gema le puso una mano en el hombro-no te preocupes, ambas confiamos en ti, te lo aseguro-dijo bajando sus gafas un poco y mostrando sus 3 ojos, guiñándole con uno.

-¿Un tríclope? Ahora si lo he visto todo-dijo Jem algo asustado por lo que vio.

Lapis dio un paso al frente y se concentró, envolviendo el contenedor en una burbuja de agua como Dinobot había indicado, una vez cumplida esa misión, el trío se pudo acercar, junto con Jem, el cual no estaba dispuesto a irse hasta asegurarse que aquella cosa realmente fuera destruida, principalmente porque se sentía responsable, pues él no vio el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde y eso que hubo algunas señales, como objetos antiguos derretidos o quemados.

-Muy bien, hora de comenzar el viaje-dijo Garnet, pero antes de dar un paso, un disparo salió de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia Lapis, rápidamente, Dinobot desvió el golpe.

-¡Vexacon!-exclamo gruñendo, al tiempo que Garnet invocaba sus Guantes y Dinobot desenvainaba su espada.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que ahora podíamos hacer esto!-exclamo Army sonriendo al ver que ahora podían disparar rayos de sus extremidades y que ella podía volar.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Jem.

-¿Qué clase de Vexacon/Gemas son esas?-preguntaron Garnet y Dinobot al mismo tiempo.

Doc dio un paso al frente y encaro a Garnet-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, dos de aquellas Gemas que nos engañaron diciéndonos que Jasper estaba en Plutón y que luego nos hicieron creer que una de ellas era Jasper, para luego enviarnos al espacio-.

Garnet no tardo en reconocerlas-¿Las Rubís de Diamante Amarillo? Pero ¿Qué rayos les paso?-se preguntó aterrada.

-¡Debe ser uno de los experimentos de Gia!-gruño Dinobot-¡Esa miserable ha mezclado Gemas con tecnología Vexacon e insectos de este mundo!-.

-¡Eso es repugnante!-bramo Lapis asqueada ante lo que escucho.

Garnet solo apretó los puños con furia al imaginarse las monstruosidades que los Vexacon debían estar preparando, fue cuando Eyeball tomo la palabra-Admito que al principio no nos gustó estas formas, pero debemos admitirlo, tienen sus ventajas-dijo disparando un relámpago de su cuerno.

Dinobot detuvo el disparo y lo repelió hacia el cielo, Garnet solo se enfadó ante lo que Eyeball dijo-¡Lapis, lleva el Toxen al volcán y destrúyelo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estas 3!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Lapis mirando a Garnet sorprendida.

-¡Vete ahora, no te preocupes, sé que puedes hacerlo!-aseguro Garnet.

-¡Pero no vayas volando, porque si lo haces gastaras energía y solo harás que el Toxen te agote!-indico Dinobot.

-Entiendo-dijo Lapis comenzando a correr, Jem no lo pensó dos veces y siguió a la Gema Azul.

-¡No la dejen escapar!-indico Doc y sus dos compañeras asintieron, Garnet y Dinobot se colocaron frente a ellas.

-¡No pasaran por aquí!-declaro Garnet desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Doc abrió su pinza derecha y disparo un rayo contra Garnet, quien lo esquivo dando un salto hacia un lado, fue cuando Doc se abalanzo contra ella a gran velocidad, usando las patas de escorpión para impulsarse y derribarla, ambas rodaron por el suelo y Garnet termino debajo de Doc, quien comenzó a lanzar golpes con su cola, mismos que Garnet apenas lograba esquivar.

Dinobot se dirigió a ayudarla, pero un disparo lo detuvo, al mirar hacia el cielo, vio que Army le estaba disparando varios aguijones metálicos-¡Esto me encanta, no solo puedo volar, sino que también disparo misiles!-.

-¿Te das cuenta que los disparas de tu trasero?-cuestiono Dinobot con algo de asco.

-¡Un detalle sin importancia!-gruño Army sin dejar de dispararle, Dinobot solo podía esquivar los disparos por el momento.

-¡Falta una! ¿Dónde está Eyeball?-pregunto Garnet tratando de quitarse a Doc de encima, pues ahora tenía más fuerza que una Rubí común, definitivamente esas formas les daban un poder que fácilmente podría rivalizar con la de una guerrera cuarzo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lapis solo corría hacia el Vesubio, con Jem guiando el camino más corto, pues mientras más pronto se deshicieran de esa cosa, entonces más pronto podría respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que aquel veneno no caería en malas manos.

-¿Qué tanto falta por llegar hasta la cima?-pregunto Lapis preocupada de que su burbuja desapareciera en cualquier momento por causa del veneno.

-No mucho, si seguimos a este paso pronto estaremos fuera de peligro-indico Jem siguiendo el camino.

Pero antes de poder seguir, un disparo salió de la nada y Eyeball hizo acto de aparición, bloqueándoles el paso-¡No irán a ningún lado!-declaro Eyeball con dureza.

Lapis se puso en guardia y encaro a la Rubí-¡No seas tonta, lo que tenemos aquí es algo sumamente peligroso y tóxico!-.

-¿Y eso que? No es mi problema si este asqueroso planeta finalmente recibe lo que merece, especialmente por lo que le paso a Diamante Rosa-señalo Eyeball apretando los puños con furia al recordar a la Diamante caída.

Lapis estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado tenía que mantener la burbuja de agua sobre el Toxen y por el otro tenía que enfrentarse a esa Rubí mutante, pero hacerlo implicaría deshacer la burbuja y eso provocaría que el veneno se liberara, pero antes de que tomara una decisión, Jem dio un paso al frente.

-Tú sigue, yo me encargo de ella-.

-¿Qué dices? No bromees, solo eres un humano, no podrás contra esa…cosa-dijo Lapis mirando a Rubí con miedo.

-No te preocupes por eso, podré ser solo un humano, pero no soy alguien común-dijo Jem quitándose los guantes de plástico de las manos y abriendo sus palmas, hizo que una descarga eléctrica las recorriera.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Lapis y Eyeball ante eso.

-Te lo dije, no soy normal-dijo Jem liberando una descarga eléctrica contra Eyeball, quien se protegió con sus brazos del impacto, mismo que la estrello contra una roca-¡Aprovecha el momento!-indico Jem mirando a Lapis-¡No te preocupes, ya estás muy cerca, solo sigue subiendo por aquí y llegaras hasta la cima del Vesubio!-indico Jem.

Lapis asintió y siguió el camino que Jem le había indicado, justo a tiempo, porque Eyeball reapareció sumamente molesta por lo que acababa de pasar-¡Vas a pagar por eso humano!-.

-Definitivamente voy a comenzar odiar a los insectos-dijo entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lapis ya casi llegaba a la cima, Jem tenía razón, ya no le faltaba mucho, pero el agua de la burbuja estaba comenzando a teñirse de verde, señal de que no resistiría mucho tiempo, por fortuna, ya había llegado, ahora solo tenía que lanzar esa cosa maldita al volcán y listo, disponiéndose a cumplir con su objetivo, Lapis invoco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, quedando justo en el centro de la boca del volcán, deshizo la burbuja y el contenedor cayó hacia la lava.

Lapis vio como el contenedor y su contenido ultra peligroso se derretían en la lava hirviendo, suspirando con alivio, Lapis se dispuso a volver a auxiliar a sus amigos, esperando llegar a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jem rodo por el suelo cuando Eyeball lo embistió con fuerza, pero rápidamente se levantó y logro esquivar un ataque más de la Gema Vexacon, la cual gruño y preparo un ataque con su cuerno, por fortuna para Jem, Dinobot apareció justo a tiempo, sujetando a Army de las alas, para luego sujetar a Eyeball del cuerno.

-¿Qué heces? ¡Suéltame!-bramo Eyeball.

-¡Como gustes!-declaro Dinobot estrellando las cabezas de ambas Gemas contra la de su compañera.

Dinobot lanzo a ambas Gemas, estrellándolas contra una pared, al poco rato, Doc también rodo por el suelo, lanzada por Garnet, el trío de Rubís se prepararon para la batalla, al igual que sus contrincantes, pero antes de comenzar la batalla, Lapis apareció y lanzo una lluvia de agujas de agua contra las Rubís, golpeándolas con fuerza.

-¡Bien hecho Lapis!-felicito Garnet sonriéndole.

-¡Yo me encargo ahora!-declaro Jem volviendo a acumular energía eléctrica en sus manos y liberándola contra las Rubís, la cuales estaban empapadas en agua y por tanto el daño fue mayor.

Quedando noqueadas, las Rubís desaparecieron en un destello de luz, hecho que extraño a Garnet-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Lapis descendiendo.

-Los Vexacon debieron haberlas rescatado, solo ellos pueden hacer eso-explico Dinobot.

-Ciertamente-dijo Garnet con la mano en la cintura-por cierto Jem ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Lo he podido hacer desde hace tiempo, no estoy seguro de cómo fue que paso, pero hace años descubrí un extraño orbe en el antiguo coliseo Romano, dicho orbe tenía una extraña energía eléctrica, cuando lo toque recibí una poderosa descarga y cuando me di cuenta podía manipular la electricidad-explico Jem.

-Ya veo, debiste encontrar una antigua reliquia de poder Cybertroniano, ya que existen muchas que entregan un poder impresionante-dijo Dinobot.

-Por el momento hay que felicitar a Jem por su gran trabajo y también a Lapis, hoy fuiste la heroína del día, ya que tú destruiste el Toxen, bien hecho-felicito Garnet sonriéndole de manera amable.

Lapis se quedó muda ante eso y se ruborizo levemente, desviando la mirada de Garnet-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Pero ahora tenemos otro problema, las Rubís se han convertido en un tipo de armamento Vexacon, temo que esta guerra se está complicando cada vez más y más-dijo Garnet con pesar.

-Y de seguir así empeorara más-agrego Dinobot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

El trío de Rubís despertó ante las dos princesas Vexacon, las cuales las veían con algo de frialdad-Aunque fracasaron en su misión, debo decir que realmente la prueba fue un éxito, pudieron controlar el poder de la tecnología Vexacon, eso quiere decir que ahora tienen un lugar como comandantes de nuestro ejército, felicidades-dijo Tenaya.

Las 3 Rubís se vieron entre sí, trabajar para los Vexacon iba en contra de todo lo que creían y en su lealtad hacia Diamante Amarillo, pero tomando en cuenta que ya no eran más una Gema que se podría considerar adecuada no les quedaba de otra.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos opción-dijo Doc.

-Bien dicho, bienvenidas al equipo ganador-dijo Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué haremos con las otras dos Rubís Tenaya?-pregunto Arturina.

Tenaya se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-Se las enviaremos a mi madre, estoy segura que ella encontrara un uso perfecto para esas dos-sentencio con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hemos concluido con este capítulo, definitivamente los Vexacon no tienen el menor respeto por la vida de otros, no puedo creer que jueguen de ese modo con la vida de inocentes, aunque esas 3 no eran posiblemente muy inocentes, pero en esos momentos si lo eran, solo espero que puedan detener a esos malvados antes de que sea tarde"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad y futura integrante de las Hijas de la Noche:**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Garfield.**

 **2.- Troy Mcclure**

 **3.- Invitado sorpresa**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _de hecho esta vez usaron Gemas sanas en sus experimentos, pues las Gemas Corruptas son demasiado impredecibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _gracias por la recomendación, lo veré en una oportunidad que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _tuvieron suerte de que los Vexacon no las consideraran muy peligrosas para ser Gemas Vexacon y respecto a lo que sigue de DB Súper, yo solo espero que ya acabe esa saga, porque en serio ansío el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la situación ha dado un nuevo giro, ya que las Gems tienen un nuevo aliado, pero al mismo tiempo, los Vexacon jamás se rendirán en su búsqueda de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo no diría que Eyeball era algo tierna, especialmente por su forma de actuar con Steven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _es parte de su naturaleza cruel y fría, no les importa nada con tal de ganar ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no fue necesario engañarlas, especialmente porque ahora no podrán regresar a su amado planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente aún falta que Xanadu haga acto de aparición, aunque ella prefiere no hacerlo, pues su presencia pondría en alerta a las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ok…me quede algo confundido por tu comentario, pero recuerda que cualquier duda que tengas con gusto la respondo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento ellos se mantendrán en el anonimato, pronto sabrás de ellos de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _efectivamente Sunset será la nueva hija adoptiva de Batman, pero aún habrá cosas que se deberán descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _aunque ahora son más feroces que antes, siguen siendo Rubís y eso es una desventaja para ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _ya estamos a pocos OC, pronto podremos continuar con la historia original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tendrás que esperar para saber más de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _lo había pensado, pero decidí mejor dar el adelanto de las nuevas Gemas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doctor Peste:** _gracias por la recomendación, aunque tu nombre de usuario me recuerda a un chiste que vi hace mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _solo recuerda que aún no los estoy recibiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estoy de acuerdo tanto con lo de las Rubís como con tu opinión sobre Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _me gustó mucho esa película, especialmente porque nos demuestra porque el Guasón es peligroso en más de una forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Club Lilium:** _por eso ya voy a ser más severo con los OC, porque en serio hay muchos que en ocasiones tengo que eliminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _yo más bien diría que Navy es vanidosa y que Legy hace lo que Don Ramón tanto le pedía que no hiciera al Chavo "abusa en su idiotez". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo no diría eso, porque ahora sirven a los Vexacon, pues ya no pueden presentarse ante las Diamantes con ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _se salvaron porque los Vexacon no las consideran tan eficientes para servir en la batalla y menos con esa actitud que suelen mostrar, creo que tu razonamiento es muy acertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no fue por eso que las eligieron, más bien fue porque esas 3 son más feroces en combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _efectivamente ya tienen más aliados, pero ahora también tienen que lidiar con un grupo de Rubís alteradas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _creo que es su forma de hacerles ver que ahora son parte de su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es una alta posibilidad y no les pasó nada a esas dos Rubís porque no fueron consideradas muy útiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _hay muchos factores que voy a considerar, pues también hay muchas otras cosas que me están pidiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pienso lo mismo, definitivamente a nadie le gustaría tener al Caballero de la Noche como enemigo, excepto al Guasón, creo que él realmente lo disfruta y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _lo siento, pero aún no tengo fecha para ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y no solo ellos, pues el Planeta Madre también tiene sus manos manchadas con la destrucción de planetas y razas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Ultimatespartan98, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Doctor Peste, Ocnarf, ReyDemonioDemigra, Seiryu.001, Black Hunter, E.I. Lara, Club Lilium, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Atila 25, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Valor de la Vida

_**Hola mis queridos amigos, es el momento de comenzar con un nuevo capítulo, cada capítulo nos acerca más al último de los OC, lo que significa que pronto continuaremos con la historia original, por ahora viene un nuevo personaje, el cual creo que lo encontraran muy interesante, especialmente por el bando al que pertenece, pero a quien le entrega su lealtad principalmente, mejor ya no les adelanto nada y disfrutemos del capítulo, por cierto, les recuerdo que aunque pueden darme un leve vistazo de sus personajes para los OC de "Hijas de la Noche", no quiere decir que ya los estoy recibiendo, porque no lo estoy haciendo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Valor de la vida.**

Las Crystal Gems se encontraban descansando a las afueras de la casa de Steven, disfrutando de un buen día en la playa, incluso Lapis y Peridot estaban presentes, jugando con haces castillos de arena con ayuda de Steven, Dinobot solo se mantenía a distancia, trabajando en lo suyo, aunque como siempre, mostrando los dientes de manera amenazadora a cualquier que se atreviera a acercarse a invitarlo a jugar.

Garnet solo miraba como Perla y Amatista jugaban tenis de playa, mientras que ella se encontraba recostada en la arena disfrutando del sol, una actividad que Steven le sugirió, ya que hacer eso era algo que realmente te relajaba, aunque ella lo hacía sin sombrilla alguna, era una suerte que a las Gemas no les afectaran cosas como los rayos del sol.

Peridot estaba maravillada con los castillos de arena, ya que jamás se imaginó que con solo mojar la arena podrían darle no una sino cientos de formas, pues como Steven les dijo, algunas personas no se limitaban solo a hacer castillos de arena, sino también otro tipo de figuras de arena, incluso había quienes eran capaces de crear puentes de arena.

-Veo que ustedes saben cómo relajarse-dijo una voz llegando, Garnet se levantó y miro a su visitante, se trataba de Thomas, el hombre que les proporciono valiosos artefactos.

-Buenos días tenga usted señor Thomas ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?-pregunto Garnet sonriendo.

-He venido a pedir su ayuda-dijo Thomas con mirada sumamente angustiada, hecho que capto la total atención de Garnet, quien no tardo en llamar al resto del equipo.

Más tarde se reunieron en el interior de la casa de Steven, donde Thomas se sentó en el sillón con aire decaído, hecho que no solo extraño a las Gems sino que además preocupo al pequeño y sensible Steven, quien se acercó al hombre con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa señor? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto con tono amable.

-No hijo…nada está bien…-dijo el hombre con aire triste y preocupado, para luego sacar una fotografía de su bolsillo, la cual era de una joven de cabello negro y largo, la cual debía tener unos 30 años en esos momentos-ella es mi hija…Patricia…es una de las científicas que trabajan en una base militar secreta, trabajaban en un proyecto que ella desconocía por completo, hace unos días ocurrió un incidente y el lugar fue destruido, al menos, parte del lugar lo fue…mi hija y otros trabajadores se encontraban en el lugar cuando este se derrumbó…sé que mi hija aún está viva, pero cuando fui a pedir ayuda a los altos mandos solo me dijeron que aceptara los hechos ¿Qué los aceptara? ¿Pueden creerlo?-.

-A veces debes resignarte a la muerte-señalo Dinobot de brazos cruzado, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Perla-¿Qué? En la vida siempre suceden cosas que no esperamos y la muerte es una de ellas-.

-¡Yo sé que mi hija está viva, lo siento aquí, en mi corazón de padre!-declaro Thomas levantándose de golpe-¡Pero como los altos mandos no quieren arriesgar más soldados ni recursos tratando de averiguar que salió mal, les es más fácil encubrir todo y darles esto…a los familiares!-expreso con asco y odio, mirando un cheque con una gran cantidad de dinero marcada en el mismo-creen que la vida de un hijo se puede reemplazar con dinero…fue cuando las recordé a ustedes, ustedes ayudan al mundo, por eso ahora les pido que me ayuden en esto…vayan y salven a mi hija…por favor…se los imploro…-.

-Bueno…nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos ciertamente-dijo Perla-pero esto es algo que nunca hemos tenido que…-.

-Lo haremos-dijo Garnet deteniendo a Perla.

-¿En serio lo haremos?-pregunto Lapis mirando a la líder con los brazos cruzados.

-Si se trataba de un proyecto sumamente peligroso entonces puede que se trate de una Gema Corrupta o una reliquia Cybertroniana, sea lo que sea no podemos permitir que los Vexacon se apoderen del mismo, además, eso es lo que Rose habría hecho-finalizo Garnet.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Garnet.

-¡Por eso eres la líder!-declaro Amatista sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Eh…creo que estas mal, recuerda que yo soy la líder-intervino Peridot.

Dinobot solo negó con la cabeza, preguntándose hasta cuando Garnet le diría a Peridot que ella no era la líder del grupo, aunque por lo poco que sabía de Garnet, esta nunca le rompería la ilusión a Peridot, eso era algo que la caracterizaba demasiado, el ser demasiado noble.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los Vexacon se enteraron de lo que acababa de pasar en aquella base militar, ahora observaban el lugar destruido, definitivamente lo que fuera que había salido era muy poderoso y parecía que aún continuaba con su senda de destrucción, pues eso era lo que les indicaba la señal que detectaron.

-No estoy segura de que haya sido lo que destruyo ese lugar, pero una cosa es segura, posee un poder realmente increíble-informo Gia viendo la pantalla de su computadora.

-Sea lo que sea debe ser nuestro, enviaremos a los Comandantes Arathron y Dageron a investigar, así como también a las Gemas Vexacon que tenemos ahora-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

-¿Estas segura? La última vez fallaron miserablemente-le recordó Arturina a su hermana mayor.

-Por ese motivo deberán hacer un buen trabajo esta vez, a menos que quieran convertirse en nada más que un simple recuerdo-sentencio Tenaya malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Las Crystal Gems llegaron al lugar indicado por Thomas, usando uno de sus portales, el sitio se encontraba ubicado al norte del país, casi entre la frontera de E.U. con Canadá, pero en un sitio sumamente secreto, una vez que las Gems aparecieron, Garnet dio un paso al frente.

-Efectivamente algo paso en este sitio-dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no veo nada-dijo Amatista mirando para todos lados, buscando alguna señal de la base que estaban buscando.

-Eso es porque estoy usando mi visión del futuro-explico Garnet con voz tranquila.

-Entonces… ¿sabes que fue lo que destruyo aquella base?-pregunto Peridot mirando a la Gema más alta.

-Eso es algo que aun desconozco, pero estoy segura que pronto lo averiguaremos, andando-indico Garnet comenzando la marcha seguida por el resto del equipo.

Perla se acercó a Garnet con rapidez y algo de preocupación-Garnet, no estoy segura de que haya sido buena idea traer a Steven a esta misión, es decir, Connie no viene con nosotros y sin ella no podrán formar a Stevonnie, además de que nuestros enemigos también podrían aparecer en cualquier momento-.

-Vamos Perla, quiero ayudar, aunque Connie no esté aquí sé que puedo hacerlo-dijo Steven mirando a Perla con confianza en los ojos.

Perla miro a Steven no muy convencida de que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro-Tranquila, estoy segura que Steven podrá arreglárselas, además, él ha logrado muchos grandes méritos desde que comenzó a venir con nosotras-le recordó Garnet.

-Y aunque Connie no esté aquí, siempre podemos contar con la ayuda de Smoky-dijo Amatista mirando a Steven con una sonrisa de complicidad, misma que Steven correspondió.

-Me alegra ver que ustedes si vean la importancia de sus fusiones-dijo Dinobot mirando a Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Steven-ojala ustedes también lo hicieran-señalo mirando con enojo a Lapis y Peridot, provocando que Lapis endureciera su mirada, mientras que Peridot se ponía sumamente nerviosa ante la idea de fusionarse con alguna Gema.

Después de haber caminado un par de minutos más, finalmente llegaron a la base indicada, cuando llegaron se quedaron asombrados con lo que tenían frente a ellos, pues la base militar estaba realmente destruida, toda la estructura estaba dañada y una gran cantidad de humo salía del interior, la puerta estaba destrozada, pero no parecía que alguien hubiera logrado salir.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto-dijo Perla preocupada por lo que fueran a encontrar ahí dentro.

-Andando, mantengámonos juntos en todo momento, no sabemos que es lo que podamos encontrar allí dentro ni que tan poderoso sea-indico Garnet y el equipo asintió, entrando con cuidado.

Nadie noto que muy cerca de ahí, Arathron y Dageron los observaban detenidamente-Parece ser que lo que sea que ocurrió en este sitio si tuvo que ver con energía del espacio-dijo Arathron.

-No podemos dejar que se apoderen de ella-señalo Dageron endureciendo la mirada.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos por ellos!-bramo Army preparándose para cumplir con sus palabras, pero Arathron la detuvo.

-No lo olviden, ustedes ahora son parte de nuestro ejército y deben obedecer la jerarquía, actuaremos cuando nosotros indiquemos y no antes, primero tenemos que esperar para ver qué es lo que encontraron, luego podremos iniciar el ataque-señalo Arathron.

-Entiendo, dejaremos que ellos hagan todo el trabajo pesado por nosotros y luego les quitaremos lo que sea que hayan encontrado-dijo Dageron con maldad-la reina definitivamente estará muy complacida con lo que sea que le llevemos, siempre y cuando sea algo muy valioso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que las Gemas ingresaron a aquella base militar, pudieron apreciar mejor los daños que tenía, realmente parecía que en ese sitio había ocurrido una batalla campal, ya que había muchos cuerpos de humanos tirados en el suelo, la mayoría ya eran cadáveres y eso provoco que Steven se estremeciera, al igual que el resto de las Gems, aunque Dinobot era el único que permaneció inexpresivo.

-Por favor, ya deberían estar acostumbradas a ver cosas como estas-dijo Dinobot con rudeza-y tú, será mejor que comiences a entender que así es la guerra, no importa que tan bueno ni generoso seas, siempre habrá muertes en una guerra-agrego mirando a Steven, el cual se quedó mudo por lo que escucho.

-¡No tienes que decirle algo como eso, solamente es un niño!-declaro Perla.

-Entonces tal vez deban dejar de traerlo a misiones-señalo Dinobot, antes de que Perla pudiera decir algo más, un grito llamo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Steven asustado.

-¡Vino de esa dirección! ¡Gems andando!-indico Garnet y su equipo reinicio el recorrido, esta vez, yendo más rápido hacia el lugar donde vino el grito.

Las Gems corrieron por aquel extraño lugar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la fuente de los gritos, al mismo tiempo que se escucharon una gran cantidad de disparos, todos viniendo de una habitación que estaba cerrada por una enorme puerta de metal.

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, tal vez sea la hija de Thomas!-exclamo Steven alarmado.

-¡Háganse para atrás!-indico Garnet invocando sus guantes y lanzando un poderoso puñetazo que literalmente derribo la puerta, permitiéndoles ingresar al sitio-¡Alto ahí!-.

Steven ingreso y los demás lo siguieron, viendo a una gran cantidad de soldados tirados en el suelo inconsciente, a la hija de Thomas atrapada en un rincón y frente a ella a su atacante, se trataba de un joven de 17 años de 1'85 de altura, piel blanca, de cabello rubio desarreglado al natural y ojos verdes, vistiendo una camiseta negra que está bajo una chaqueta roja con capucha negra, pantalones Jeans negros con las rodillas rotas y zapatos negros con detalles rojos.

-¡Alto ahí quien quiera que seas!-grito Perla en tono autoritario.

Escuchar que alguien le daba órdenes hizo que aquel extraño ser encarara al equipo-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren aquí?-cuestiono con un gruñido.

-¡Somos las Crystal Gems y vinimos a patear traseros!-declaro Peridot dando un paso al frente.

-¡Son Gemas del Planeta Madre y un Vexacon! ¿No es verdad?-cuestiono furioso-ya veo, así que ustedes han venido a este planeta para destruirlo, que apropiado, aunque yo me encargare de estos sucios humanos de una vez por todas-.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué quieres dañar a esta gente? Son inocentes-dijo Steven con una mirada de miedo.

Al escuchar eso, el atacante miro al chico con unos ojos llenos de furia-¿Inocentes? ¿INOCENTES? ¡ESTOS INOCENTES ME HAN TENIDO PRISIONERO AQUÍ DESDE QUE LLEGUE A LA TIERRA, SOLO VENIA POR POCO TIEMPO, PERO ME ATACARON SIN RAZON, SIN PROVOCACION, ME ENCERRARON AQUÍ Y ME USARON PARA SUS RETORCIDOS EXPERIMENTOS COMO SI YO FUERA UNO MÁS DE SUS ASQUEROSOS OBJETOS!-.

Al escuchar eso, las Gems se quedaron mudas-De acuerdo…eso no lo vi venir-dijo Amatista sujetando su látigo.

-Creo que Thomas olvido mencionar algunas cosas-dijo Perla endureciendo la mirada.

-Dudo mucho que él haya sabido de esto-dijo Garnet con inteligencia.

-¡Se los advierto, no se metan en mis asuntos a menos que quieran morir!-bramo el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?-pregunto Garnet con seriedad y tranquilidad.

-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierte, pero si en serio quieren saberlo, me llamo Axel, pero ustedes pueden llamarme "Colmillo Rojo" o también "Cocodrilo Asesino"-sentencio Axel con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

Steven se quedó un poco asustado por el modo en que dijo que podían llamarlo-¿Por qué te llamaríamos de ese modo tan aterrador?-pregunto temblando de miedo.

Por toda respuesta, Axel comenzó a reírse de manera bastante tétrica, al tiempo que alzaba la vista y miraba a sus acompañantes-Por esto-fue cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación.

Su cabello se volvió rojo escarlata y sus ojos rojo sangre, llevando puesto un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo descubriendo los hombros y la espalda baja, máscara de cuero Gimp que cubre toda la cara y la mitad del cuello, excepto los Ojos, apertura en la boca con dientes de cocodrilo rojos, sobre la parte superior del traje usa una especie de camisa suelta con placas de metal rojas en el cuello.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta niño?-pregunto Axel riéndose de manera tétrica.

-De un modo bastante aterrador…pero sí-dijo Steven tragando saliva profundamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué todos los que conocemos o al menos la mayoría pueden hacer eso?-cuestiono Peridot bastante alterada por lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Y ahora se los advierto, no se metan en mis asuntos o lo lamentaran!-bramo con furia.

-Eso es algo que no podemos hacer y menos si amenazas la vida de humanos-dijo Garnet de manera seria-así que ahora nosotros te daremos una advertencia a ti, mejor ríndete por las buenas o saldrás más librado-.

Por toda respuesta, Axel se rio de nuevo de manera más retorcida que antes-¡Pues que así sea!-bramo lanzándose a la batalla a gran velocidad.

Amatista rápidamente se lanzó a su encontró, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad y embistiéndolo con fuerza, pero su enemigo fue más fuerte y la embestida provoco que terminara estrellándose contra una pared del lugar, quedando algo aturdida por el golpe y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Amatista!-exclamo Perla invocando su lanza, al tiempo que Dinobot desenvainaba su espada.

-¡Steven! ¡Peridot, Lapis y tú vayan por la hija de Thomas, los demás al ataque!-indico Garnet.

-¡Apoyo totalmente esa idea!-declaro Dinobot lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Esto será más satisfactorio!-bramo Axel volviendo a la pelea.

Mientras la batalla se desataba, el trío de amigos cumplió con la indicación de Garnet, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Patricia, la cual aún se encontraba sumamente asustada por lo que estaba pasando, tanto que no noto la presencia de esos 3 hasta que tuvo a Steven frente a ella.

-¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonriéndole, pero la chica se asustó por su repentina aparición-tranquila, no te haremos daño, estamos aquí para ayudarte, nos envió Thomas, tu padre-.

-¿Qué? Mi…mi papá…los envió a… ¿rescatarme?-pregunto Patricia sin poderse creer lo que escucho.

-Claro que lo hizo, por eso estamos aquí y no dejaremos que te hagan daño-aseguro Steven sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Pero sería bueno que nos dijeras que está pasando aquí y porque motivo ese tipo está empeñado en convertirte a ti y a tus colegas en nada más que un simple recuerdo-dijo Peridot mirando a la científica de manera suspicaz.

Patricia bajo la mirada con vergüenza antes de responder-Porque nosotros lo provocamos, lo encontramos hace un mes, los federales fueron quienes lo descubrieron, lo capturaron y lo trajeron a esta base militar para que pudiéramos estudiarlo y averiguar que hacía en la Tierra, pero él nos decía que no quería hacernos daño, que solo venía de paso, nadie lo escucho y los experimentos continuaron, al principio él se mostró paciente y trato de resistir, pero finalmente llego a su límite y entonces comenzó a destruir todo el lugar-.

-¿Él les dijo que no quería lastimarlos y aun así lo mantuvieron prisionero?-exclamo Lapis sumamente indignada por eso-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? ¡Son humanos y creí que todos los humanos eran como Steven!-.

-Lapis…por desgracia no todos los humanos son buenas personas-explico Steven con una mirada sumamente triste ante aquella realidad.

-Eso es lo de menos en estos momentos, ahora solo me gustaría saber de qué planeta viene ese tipo, parece que conoce a las Gemas y a los Vexacon, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, no hay raza en todo el universo que no sepa de nosotros-dijo Peridot sonriendo algo arrogante.

Dinobot disparo un rayo de sus ojos contra Axel, dándole en el pecho, para luego lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad, atacándolo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Axel bloqueo con sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente y de manera agresiva, Dinobot lo vio a los ojos y descubrió su origen.

-¡Ya veo, eres del Planeta Ta'Kion!-expreso Dinobot, dejando sorprendido a Axel.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo descubriste tan rápido?-cuestiono Axel.

-¡He tenido algunos encuentros con esos guerreros y sus habilidades son difíciles de olvidar, después de todo, no son muy comunes, como tú lo estas demostrando en estos momentos!-explico Dinobot.

-¡Ya veo, realmente eres un verdadero guerrero!-declaro Axel lanzando un golpe, al tiempo que su puño derecho se envolvía en llamas azules, golpeando a Dinobot con fuerza en el rostro.

Dinobot se estrelló contra una pared y se levantó con algo de dificultad, Axel se dispuso a volver a atacarlo, pero Garnet bloqueo el ataque justo a tiempo, dejando sorprendido a Axel, nunca en toda su vida se imaginó ver a una Gema proteger a un Vexacon, pero si antes estaba sorprendido, lo que paso después lo dejo atónito, ya que Perla y Amatista también lo atacaron de ambos flancos.

-¿Te encuentras bien cara de lagartija mecánica?-pregunto Amatista mirando a Dinobot.

-Te dije…que no me pusieras apodos…-gruño Dinobot.

Axel se quedó más que confundido, especialmente por el modo en que aquel Vexacon se llevaba con aquellas Gemas, para él eso no tenía sentido-No lo entiendo-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Garnet imaginándose la respuesta.

-Ustedes son Gemas, él es un Vexacon ¿Cómo es posible que se lleven de esta manera?-cuestiono entre dientes.

-¡Porque todos somos amigos!-grito Steven captando la atención de Axel.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Axel sorprendido.

-¡Lo que dije, todos somos amigos, las Gemas, Dinobot y yo, que soy humano, todos somos amigos!-declaro Steven sonriendo.

Axel no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo es posible que razas tan diferentes sean amigos? ¡Lo único que tienen en común es su deseo de experimentar y de destruir a inocentes!-bramo Axel.

-Escucha, lo que te hicieron no estuvo bien, así como tampoco está bien lo que el Planeta Madre y los Vexacon han hecho con cientos de razas, planetas y galaxias, pero no todos son así, aquí en la Tierra aprendemos a convivir juntos, a vivir en paz, respetamos la vida que hay aquí-dijo Steven.

-Lo que dice Steven es cierto-intervino Peridot-al principio mi intención era destruir la Tierra, pero este planeta realmente sabe cambiarte, es un mundo lleno de maravillas, incluso me atrevo a decir que ese tonto Vexacon se está ablandando por lo maravilloso que es vivir aquí-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Dinobot mirando a Peridot con ganas de matarla.

Axel solo se mantenía en silencio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y volvió a la normalidad, extrañando a las Crystal Gems, aunque Garnet dedujo sin problemas el porqué de ese cambio, las palabras de Steven estaban comenzando a afectarlo, eso se podía ver a simple vista.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? Sé que lo que te hicieron aquí fue horrible, pero si decides darnos una oportunidad, quizás podamos ayudarte a superarlo-dijo Steven sonriéndole.

Axel miro a Steven, aquel chico tenía una mirada que realmente te llegaba al corazón, no sabía porque, pero ese niño era muy especial, pero al recordar todos los tormentos que sufrió a causa de aquella científica y sus superiores, apretó los puños con furia y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, escapo dando un salto y abriendo un agujero en el techo.

-Creo que no lo convenciste-dijo Lapis cruzada de brazos, Steven solo puso una mirada de tristeza ante eso.

-No te sientas mal Steven, al menos logramos salvar a las personas de este sitio y eso incluye a la hija de Thomas-señalo Garnet.

-Es cierto-dijo Steven animándose mucho.

-Les estoy profundamente agradecida por lo que hicieron-dijo Patricia, para luego suspirar con pesadez y culpa-mi padre tenía razón…hay cosas con las que no nos debemos meter, por mucho que creamos que así se logra la grandeza, ahora hemos provocado que un poderoso alienígena odie a la humanidad-.

-Únete al club amiga-dijo Amatista recordando cuantos alienígenas odiaban a las Gemas y a los Vexacon.

-Por ahora creo que debes venir con nosotros de regreso a Ciudad Playa, estoy seguro que tu padre querrá verte-señalo Steven sonriendo.

-Sería agradable volver a verlo-reconoció Patricia sonriendo un poco ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Axel se había alejado ya de aquellas instalaciones del gobierno, mientras se alejaba cada vez más y más, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Steven, aquel chico tenía algo que lo ponía sumamente reflexivo, pero no lograba entender el porqué, este planeta realmente era muy extraño y el hecho de ver a un Vexacon peleando lado a lado con Gemas, las cuales encima protegían humanos y a la Tierra, realmente era una locura.

Fue cuando alguien apareció, cerrándole el paso-¡Hola! ¡Hola estimado amigo!-declaro una voz algo demente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Axel poniéndose en guardia.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo, no queremos herirte, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Blaitor y me apellido problemas-dijo Blaitor riéndose-y ellos son mis asociados, Derek, Whisper y Olivia-presento Blaitor a cada miembro de su grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-cuestiono Axel.

-No mucho realmente-dijo Whisper dando un paso al frente-pero tú tienes algo en común con nosotros y es el hecho de querer librar al universo de las amenazas que son las Gemas del Planeta Madre y los Vexacon-.

-No necesito ayuda para eso-señalo Axel.

-En eso te equivocas amigo-dijo Whisper-los Vexacon y las Gemas son poderosos, y sus líderes son sumamente temibles ¿en verdad crees que podrás vencer tú solo a los dos ejércitos más poderosos de todo el universo?-.

Axel se quedó pensando en las palabras de Whisper, por más que le costara admitirlo, tenía razón, solo un idiota sin cerebro se atrevería a enfrentarse a la Reina Xanadu o a las Diamantes solo.

-¿Qué es lo que proponen?-pregunto Axel, provocando una sonrisa en Whisper, mientras Olivia solo desviaba la mirada con algo de tristeza sabiendo bien que esto complicaba más su intento de hacerles comprender que no todo es como creían.

Lejos de ahí, Arathron y Dageron observaban todo junto con las 3 Rubís, ambos comandantes pensaron exactamente lo mismo, que esta información podría resultar muy valiosa para la reina Xanadu, especialmente por los 5 tipos de guerreros que conformaban a ese grupo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este fue el final de otro capítulo, ha aparecido otro personaje que parece no querer o no poder creer que hay Gemas, Vexacon y humanos buenos, a veces creo que a los humanos nos gusta crearnos mala fama, especialmente por como están las cosas en todo el mundo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DE OTRO OC, EL DE "REY DRASIAN", LO SIENTO MUCHO, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO, PERO TUS 7 AUSENCIAS SE HAN COMPLETADO.**

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _tomando en cuenta que eres la segunda persona que me lo dice si es algo molesto, pero bueno, el error fue mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _les ayudó mucho el ser mezcladas con tecnología Vexacon y con ADN de insectos formidables, pero ciertamente no les sirvió para su cerebro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a veces me pregunto si las Diamantes usaran a las Perlas de algún modo no muy…adecuado creo que sería el mejor modo de explicarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que ellas nunca han sido una amenaza tan seria, al menos no antes de que las convirtieran en esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el Toxen habría sido muy peligroso para cualquier bando, ya fueran las Crystal Gems, el Planeta Madre o los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _ya veremos si logra encarnar perfectamente a la primera villana de Power Rangers, yo me pregunto si mencionaran a Lord Zedd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _supongo que es una forma de llamarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _el problema es capturar Gemas más poderosas, Jasper sería una buena opción, pero tomando en cuenta que se convirtió en una Corrupta sería como los otros intentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues como acabas de verlo, te uniste precisamente a ese grupo, aunque Steven tiene un gran impacto en ti y los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, creo que las Rubís son los soldados de más bajo rango en la jerarquía militar del Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es inteligente, pero Shockwave era mucho más brillante que ella, no por nada Gia ha tratado de encontrar algo que le indicara como el temible Decepticon lograba sus grandes creaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Pinkie Pie es quizás uno de los personajes más tiernos y algo tétricos de la serie, especialmente porque siempre hace las cosas más inexplicables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso realmente es un verdadero halago, porque estas mencionando al mejor villano de todo DB, el tiránico Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _esa es la ventaja que tienen contra las Gemas Vexacon, que afortunadamente no son muy listas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _lo primero es muy posible, lo segundo no estoy muy seguro, ya que creo que ese papel lo desempeñan los dos guardianes de Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doctor Peste:** _pues hay que ver que es lo que decide Toriyama, yo ya quiero que acaben con el maldito Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _esa es su intención, aunque realmente no será fácil, especialmente cuando parece que solo envían Rubís a esas misiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _tomando en cuenta que ambas son Gemas que no son consideradas muy peligrosas, la reina no les hará nada más que encerrarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, si cualquiera de las Diamantes las vieran así no dudarían en eliminarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarlo por más tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente fue de las mejores, especialmente porque nos demuestra que no importa lo que pase, siempre existirá un Batman y un Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ni que lo digas, para mí Don Ramón y Kiko eran los personajes más graciosos de toda la serie, el Chavo decayó mucho cuando ambos personajes se salieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _gracias, aunque a mí me gustan algunas parejas, debo decir que siempre he querido hacer fics de acción y aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _definitivamente Lapis se está adaptando a su nueva vida, después de todo, si un Vexacon lo consiguió, ella también puede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el Toxen era realmente peligroso, por eso destruirlo fue la mejor opción para que no cayera en manos peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _aunque le está costando, con ayuda de Steven y Peridot aprenderá a confiar más en los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _creo que lo que el Guasón espera es hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Superman, provocar que Batman lo mate para que se vuelva un tirano despiadado como ocurrió con el Hombre de Acero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ciertamente, pero ya veremos qué pasa, por ahora ya quiero que le borren la sonrisa a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _honestamente yo también ya espero comenzarlo, aunque aún le falta mucho a este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora los cazadores ya tienen un nuevo aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mitzuki-Kazami, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Amo del Vacío, ReyDemonioDemigra, Doctos Peste, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Guest, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Iron Mario, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Refugiados

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión realmente se presentaran dos OC, ya solo estamos a dos más para poder concluir con los OC y podremos continuar con la historia original, realmente sonara mal que lo diga, pero creo que en ocasiones eliminar algunos ayuda mucho y no es porque a mí me guste hacerlo, sino porque definitivamente no hay mucho que pueda hacer, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sé si realmente están siguiendo la historia o no, lo que me recuerda que les tengo que prevenir, para los OC de "Hijas de la Noche" voy a ser un poco más estricto en el límite de tiempo que voy a pedir, así que deben estar muy atentos para cuando los pida.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Refugiados.**

 **Destruction**

En cuanto ambos comandantes volvieron a la nave, le informaron a las princesas lo que acababan de presenciar, así como también la raza a la que pertenecía el nuevo miembro de aquellos cazadores de Gemas y Vexacon, una mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro de Arturina.

-¿Qué puede significar esto para nosotras hermana?-pregunto Arturina.

-Que ahora tenemos más de un bando enemigo, pero eso no importa, solo lo vuelve más interesante, ya que no son los únicos que se vuelven más poderosos, nosotros también lo hacemos, tenemos una gran cantidad de Energon y pronto poseeremos la Matrix del Liderazgo-dijo Tenaya.

-Tengo una pregunta princesa ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir la Matrix si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está?-pregunto Acturus, para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-¡Oh! ¡Aguarden! ¡Eso no sonó bien, lo que quise decir fue…!-Acturus fue silenciado por un disparo de Tenaya, mismo que lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la cabina.

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió y Gia ingreso a la cabina de control con una de sus tabletas-Princesas, acabo de detectar una energía sumamente interesante, misma que creo deberían ver cuanto antes-.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso es la tercer pieza del disco o más Energon?-pregunto Tenaya poniendo toda su atención en Gia.

-¿O quizás sea la energía de la Matrix?-pregunto Arturina con voz emocionada.

-No, lo lamento, pero aún no hay señal de la Matrix del Liderazgo, sin embargo, esta energía realmente es muy interesante, ya que es energía verniana-informo Gia logrando que ambas hermanas la vieran fijamente.

-¡Eso es imposible, los vernianos fueron eliminados hace muchos años, el Serpentera consumió el planeta después de que acabamos con la familia real!-señalo Tenaya.

-Pero en este universo nada es imposible-dijo Benag interviniendo en la conversación-me permito recordarles que una de esas cazadoras pertenece a las Brillantes, una raza que se creyó eliminada por Lord Megatron hace miles de años-.

-Eso es muy cierto-apoyo Yogos.

Tenaya se quedó pensando en lo que ambos generales dijeron, sus palabras eran muy ciertas, pero realmente le parecía casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivientes de aquel mundo que su madre destruyo hace apenas unos cuantos meses, sin embargo, sabiendo que su madre no toleraría que no se investigara ese asunto opto por la mejor decisión.

-Muy bien, Arturina, tú fuiste quien acabo con la familia real del Planeta Vernia, lleva a las Gemas Vexacon contigo y localiza esa energía, Gia y Yogos te acompañaran-indico Tenaya.

-Como digas, esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Arturina riéndose de manera infantil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Mientras tanto, Steven, Connie y el resto del equipo decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso yendo a un día de campo, mismo al que también incluyeron a Greg, pues el pobre hombre sentía que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo, fue muy difícil hacer que todos entraran en la camioneta, pero eventualmente lo consiguieron, aunque todos iban bastante apretados.

-Debimos haber usado un portal-dijo Peridot siendo aplastada por Dinobot y Amatista.

-Oh vamos Peridot, a veces es bueno relajarse con un tranquilo viaje por carretera-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres aplastado-dijo Peridot.

-Deja de quejarte, yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo-dijo Dinobot gruñendo, para luego ver a Amatista-tú puedes cambiar de forma ¿no es verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué motivos no te haces más pequeña?-cuestiono.

Amatista estaba tomando un poco de refresco en esos momentos y cuando oyó la pregunta de Dinobot alejo el popote de su boca y lo miro-Podría hacerlo, pero simplemente no quiero-respondió sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Honestamente y aunque a mí misma me sorprende, estoy de acuerdo con Dinobot, sería bueno que te hicieras más pequeña Amatista-regaño Perla, quien estaba siendo aplastada por Lapis en esos momentos.

-No entiendo porque no pude irme volando Steven-señalo Lapis tratando de acomodarse.

-Vamos Lapis, sé que es un poco molesto, pero es divertido viajar en carretera, además, nosotros no estamos tan mal aquí adelante ¿verdad Garnet?-pregunto Steven mirando a la Gema madura.

-Ciertamente-dijo Garnet divertida y es que los que iban en el asiento delantero no tenían problemas para acomodarse porque Garnet llevaba a Steven y a Connie en sus rodillas.

El viaje continuo por al menos unos 30 minutos más, antes de llegar a un parque ecológico, mismo que era un lugar perfecto para convivir con la naturaleza y disfrutar de un buen día, ya sea nadando en el lago o con un buen día de campo, durante el trayecto, se vieron varios señalamientos que decían que no alimentaran a los animales, especialmente a los osos, eso hizo que Peridot recordara algo.

-¿Aquí es donde vive ese tal Osos Yogui?-pregunto poniendo mirada analítica.

-Oh no Peridot, el Oso Yogui es solo el personaje de una caricatura-dijo Connie sonriendo.

Greg se rio divertido-¡Ah sí! ¡Recuerdo al Oso Yogui! Siempre tratando de robarse las cestas de comida, volviendo loco al Guardia Smith y siempre acompañado por su inseparable amigo Bubu-.

-Él afirma ser "más listo que la mayoría de los osos"-señalo Steven y ambos se rieron divertidos, realmente eran momentos que Greg disfrutaba mucho.

Finalmente llegaron al parque, donde un par de guardabosques les cerraron el paso-Alto, lo sentimos amigo, pero el parque está cerrado-dijo uno de ellos con una voz sumamente grave.

-Oh, es una verdadera lástima ¿Por qué motivo?-pregunto Greg.

-Está siendo reparado-señalo el hombre.

Dinobot escucho aquella voz y se alarmo-¡Bajen ahora!-bramo abriendo la puerta trasera de una patada y saliendo rápidamente del vehículo, desenvainando su espada.

Antes de que el hombre supiera que pasaba, Dinobot lo atravesó con su arma, revelando a un Vexabot, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los demás-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Vexabots!-grito Peridot.

Justo en ese momento, el otro guardabosque se quitó su ropa revelando al Vexabot del tipo esqueleto, el cual desenfundo su arma y se preparó para dispararle a Dinobot, pero Garnet reacciono a tiempo y lo destruyo de un puñetazo.

-Adiós al día de campo-dijo Garnet con seriedad, mientras los demás bajaban.

-¿Qué están haciendo los Vexacon aquí?-pregunto Connie preocupada.

-Tal vez hayan encontrado algo sumamente valioso en este sitio-dijo Dinobot-si se trata de más Energon entonces no podemos darnos el lujo de que se apoderen de ello-

-Ciertamente, Gems, tenemos una misión que cumplir-indico Garnet mirando al equipo.

Steven miro a su padre con algo de tristeza-Lo siento papá, pero esto es importante-.

-Oh…no te preocupes amiguito…yo…lo entiendo…solo ve y salva al mundo de esos despreciables robots asesinos-dijo Greg sonriendo de manera fingida, pero al ver que Dinobot se le quedo viendo de manera agresiva por la parte de "despreciables robots", rápidamente se alarmo-¡Sin ofender Dinobot!-.

-Tienes suerte de ser el padre de Steven o ya te habría lanzado de regreso a Ciudad Playa de un golpe-advirtió Dinobot.

Al escuchar eso, Greg se rio de manera nerviosa-¡Que buena broma!-expreso tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era, cuando Dinobot le dio la espalda-¿bromeaba verdad?-pregunto mirando nervioso a Steven.

-Ah…claro…solo bromeaba-dijo Steven tratando de sonar convincente, aunque él sabía que Dinobot no bromeaba con eso.

Una vez que eso paso, las Crystal Gems se dirigieron a la búsqueda del Energon, dejando a Greg con León, ya que Steven le pidió a su peludo amigo que protegiera a su padre en caso de que los Vexacon lo encontraran, aunque Greg se mostró algo triste por lo que acababa de pasar, León se recargo sobre él para confortarlo.

-Oye…vaya, realmente eres un animal muy especial-dijo Greg acariciando la melena del León.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, huyendo de un grupo de Vexabots, se encontraban dos figuras que trataban de alejarse lo más posible del ejército de máquinas asesinas, pero por más que se apresuraban, podían escuchar las pisadas de los Vexacon cada vez más cerca.

Uno de ellos se revelo como un chico alto, pelo negro algo alborotado con mechas Rojas, su piel es blanca y sus ojos café rojizo, usa una playera negra y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles rojos y pantalones negros con tenis deportivos negros con rayas rojas.

El segundo era una chica de buena apariencia de piel color púrpura oscuro, ojos de dragón color verde toxico, y pelo negro con mechas celestes hasta la cintura, usando una playera color blanca y encima un chaleco color negro y jeans lisos color azul oscuro con tenis blancos con rayas violetas.

Uno de ellos dio un paso en falso y se tropezó, provocando el pánico en el rostro de la chica-¡Obs!-grito volviendo a su lado.

-¡No se preocupe por mí princesa, tiene que irse de aquí rápido!-indico el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Obs.

-¡Nunca abandonare a un amigo!-declaro la chica corriendo a socorrerlo.

Justo en ese momento, varios Vexabots del tipo Ninja aparecieron, bloqueándoles el paso, al tiempo que desenvainaban sus sables y encaraban a sus víctimas, fue cuando Yogos hizo acto de aparición en medio de aquel letal escuadrón.

-Miren nada más lo que vine a encontrar en este despreciable planeta, nunca me imaginé que aun quedara una veriana y no cualquiera de esa raza, la mismísima princesa ¿o quizás seas reina? No, ya recuerdo, nunca te coronaron porque en esos momentos nosotros llegamos y acabamos con todo tu despreciable planeta-dijo Yogos riéndose.

-¡Ustedes son en verdad despreciables!-bramo la chica encarando a Yogos, pero antes de poder hacer algo, los Vexabot lanzaron varias cadenas, sujetándola con fuerza.

-¡Kayla!-grito Obs al ver eso, especialmente cuando la chica cayó al suelo por las potentes descargas eléctricas que recibió de aquellas mortales cadenas.

-Esto fue muy fácil, esperaba más de ti niña, creo que el perder a tu planeta te ha vuelto débil-dijo Yogos acercándose a la chica.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-bramo Obs incorporándose e invocando una espada con el mango color rojo negro, misma que se encendió en fuego.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Eso me agrada camarada!-declaro Yogos invocando su lanza y lanzándose a la batalla.

Obs lo ataco con su espada, pero su arma no lograba dañar el metálico cuerpo de Yogos, eso era algo realmente molesto, los Vexacon eran sumamente difíciles de dañar, pues sus cuerpos estaban hechos de metales increíblemente duros y resistentes a todo tipo de confrontaciones.

-¡Obs cuidado!-grito Kayla cuando una figura se movió a gran velocidad, embistiendo a Obs con fuerza, se trataba de Arturina, quien apareció junto con Gia.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien vine a encontrar ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Arturina de manera siniestra.

-¡Casi tanto como extraño ver el asqueroso rostro de tu madre!-bramo Kayla con furia.

-Vaya, aun me guardas rencor, ya te lo dije, no fue nada personal, simplemente teníamos que eliminar tu mundo y a todos sus habitantes para poder alimentar la fuerza de nuestro ejército-señalo Arturina encogiéndose en hombros y Kayla gruño ante eso.

Obs trato de levantarse, pero dos Vexabot lo sujetaron de los brazos inmovilizándolo, fue cuando Gia hizo acto de aparición-Esto es realmente valioso, con ayuda de estos dos seres podré dar vida a un nuevo tipo de guerreros Vexacon, casi tan feroces y letales como los Predacons de Shockwave-señalo Gia malignamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?-cuestiono Kayla tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

-¿Por qué explicártelo cuando puedo mostrártelo?-pregunto Gia divertida, para luego chasquear sus dedos, fue cuando Eyeball, Army y Doc hicieron acto de aparición.

La presencia de aquellas cosas dejaron helados a Kayla y a Obs-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-cuestiono Obs asqueado.

-Esas son… ¿Gemas?-pregunto Kayla incrédula de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Podría decirse que lo son, pero son mis nuevas y mejoradas Gemas Vexacon, creadas y fusionadas a partir de sus propias Gemas, tecnología de nuestro ejército y el ADN de algunos de los animales que habitan este planeta-explico Gia-tal vez este planeta sea asqueroso, pero realmente tiene cosas muy útiles-.

-Más de las que se imaginan-señalo Yogos divertido.

-No logro entender, se supone que ustedes son leales a sus Diamantes ¿Cómo pueden servirle a los enemigos más grandes de sus líderes y más con lo que les han hecho?-cuestiono Obs.

El trío de Rubís se vio entre sí con pesar-Porque ya no tenemos a donde ir, si volviéramos al Planeta Madre Diamante Amarillo seguramente nos destruiría por nuestro desagradable aspecto, todas nos repudiarían y rechazarían, servir a los Vexacon es mejor que aceptar las burlas, las humillaciones y el desprecio de nuestra Diamante-explico Doc.

-No somos dignas de pisar si quiera el mismo suelo que nuestra Diamante-señalo Eyeball.

-Muy bien…oficialmente no sé quién sea más detestable, las Diamantes o los Vexacon-dijo Kayla con reprobación ante lo que las Diamantes hacen con sus propios aliados.

-No te preocupes, pronto serás una nueva generación de Gema Vexacon ¿me permite princesa?-pregunto Gia mirando a Arturina.

-Haz lo que gustes, pero no los dañes mucho o no te servirán de nada-advirtió Arturina.

-No se preocupe princesa, jamás dañaría algo que pronto va a ser parte de mis experimentos-dijo Gia preparando su amenaza.

-Mejor piénsalo de nuevo-dijo una voz captando la atención de Gia.

-¿Qué?-cuando Gia volteo, una gran corriente de agua salió de la nada, golpeándola con fuerza y estrellándola contra un árbol-¡Agh! ¡Odio el agua!-bramo molesta.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Kayla confundida.

Fue cuando las Crystal Gems hicieron acto de aparición, listas para la batalla, ante la presencia de las Gems, los Vexacon rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, aunque Eyeball lanzo una mirada de furia hacia Steven.

-¡Tú!-bramo furiosa.

-¿Eyeball? ¿Doc? ¿Army?-exclamo Steven sumamente asustado por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Son las Rubís que Diamante Amarillo envió?-pregunto Peridot.

-¿Qué rayos les paso?-pregunto Amatista sin saber si reírse o asustarse por el nuevo aspecto que tenían aquellas 3 Rubís ahora.

-¡Los Vexacon experimentaron con ellas y las convirtieron en la primera generación de Gemas Vexacon!-explico Dinobot recordando su primer encuentro con aquellas Rubís.

Gia se levantó ayudada por Yogos-Tienes mucha razón traidor, ya que las Gemas Corruptas no fueron muy buenas para controlar el poder de la tecnología Vexacon decidí mejorar un poco mis experimentos, usando Gemas sanas para el proceso-.

-¡Realmente son unos monstruos!-bramo Lapis.

-Por favor niña, no te pongas sentimental, tus adoradas Diamantes han hecho esto y más durante nuestras batallas, incluso no han tenido problemas en destruir a sus propios guerreros con tal de obtener la victoria-señalo Gia divertida.

Lapis apretó los puños con furia, pero antes de poder decir algo, Garnet dio un paso al frente-¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacerle a esos inocentes?-cuestiono.

-¿Inocentes? ¿Crees que son humanos? No son humanos, son del Planeta Vernia-revelo Arturina con total naturalidad.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot abrió mucho los ojos-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ese planeta fue destruido hace meses!-exclamo Dinobot gruñendo.

-Pues no todos sus habitantes desaparecieron, quedaron estos dos y pronto serán parte de una nueva generación de guerreros Vexacon-sentencio Gia.

Al escuchar eso, Dinobot apretó los puños con furia, una furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ese hecho capto la atención de todos, Steven miro a Dinobot con preocupación y se aventuró a hacer la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

-Dinobot ¿está todo bien?-pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que se lleven a esos dos!-indico Dinobot lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Dinobot!-grito Garnet tratando de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

Los Vexabot se lanzaron al ataque y Dinobot comenzó a despedazarlos a todos con gran facilidad y mucha rabia en su interior, se podía ver que realmente estaba molesto con lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos dispararon sus rayos, acabando con varios Vexabot, fue cuando Yogos se abalanzo contra el guerrero atacándolo con un golpe de su lanza.

-¡Veo que aun vives en el pasado sucio traidor!-declaro Yogos.

-¡Eso es lo único que me recuerda porque motivo soporto a estos niños y también porque motivo me opuse a la reina!-declaro Dinobot preparando un golpe de su espada.

Doc se lanzó al ataque y preparo un golpe con su aguijón, pero Garnet la detuvo de la cola-No lo creo-dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro y estrellándola contra un árbol.

Eyeball y Army también se lanzaron a la batalla, siendo encaradas por Amatista, quien ataco a Army, pues Eyeball solo tenía el ojo puesto en Steven-¡Voy por ti Rose!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Steven se puso en guardia, pero Connie se colocó a su lado, sonriéndose mutuamente, ambos se tomaron de la mano y la valiente Stevonnie hizo acto de aparición, pateando a Eyeball y alejándola de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, provocándole la sorpresa al trío de Rubís, así como también a los dos rehenes.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Eyeball.

-¿Esos humanos se fusionaron?-cuestiono Doc.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-gruño Army.

Lapis se elevó en el aire y junto con Perla, se lanzaron contra Arturina y Gia, quienes hicieron equipo para atacar a ambas Gemas, mientras los dos rehenes observaban la batalla en silencio, Obs no podía entender que pasaba, pero vio que esta era una buena oportunidad que debían aprovechar.

-¡Princesa, tenemos que irnos ahora!-indico Obs, pero Kayla no se movió-¿Princesa?-.

Kayla no parecía reaccionar, tenía los ojos fijos en Dinobot, aquel Vexacon le resultaba terriblemente familiar, fue cuando lo recordó, era el mismo Vexacon que intento salvar a su familia, no podía creerlo, pensó que había muerto y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, peleando de nuevo contra los suyos para protegerla a ella y a su amigo, y por lo visto, ahora tenía aliados en Gemas, las cuales también parecían querer protegerlos, esto era algo sin precedente alguno, algo que no se había visto nunca.

Pero toda su atención se desvió hacia Dinobot, quien recibió un golpe de parte de Yogos, antes de que pudiera levantarse, el general le disparo un rayo con su lanza, estrellándolo contra un árbol con fuerza, al ver eso, Kayla se enfureció mucho y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse.

-¡Este es tu fin traidor!-declaro Yogos preparando un nuevo golpe, cuando una cola salió de nada, golpeándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo en el suelo-¿Qué?-.

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, pues en lugar de aquella chica, se encontraba un imponente dragón, el cual camina en cuatro poderosas patas cada una con fuertes garras y filosos colmillos los dientes principales sobresalen un poco y de la cabeza a la espalda le sale una hilera de púas negras y en su cola tiene dos púas grandes que se curvan un poco y dos poderosas alas.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Arturina asustada.

Dinobot solo sonrió al ver eso-Veo que si es ella, que divertido-murmuro por debajo.

Los Vexabot retrocedieron algo asustados por aquella imponente bestia, misma que les lanzo una poderosa llamarada, que los calcino a todos, mientras las Gems se protegían de las llamas, Garnet se alarmo al ver que el fuego estaba comenzando a consumir el bosque.

-¡Lapis! ¡Apaga ese fuego antes de que se expanda!-indico sumamente alarmada.

Lapis asintió y se elevó en el aire, conjurando agua para apagar el fuego antes de que alcanzara a expandirse, ante la caída de agua, Arturina solo tuvo una opción, especialmente porque ahora tenían que lidiar con un dragón y ordeno la retirada, misma que no tardo en realizarse.

Una vez que los Vexacon se retiraron, el dragón lanzo un rugido y de inmediato volvió a ser Kayla, quien cayó de rodillas sumamente exhausta-¡Princesa!-grito Obs corriendo a socorrerla-¿se encuentra bien?-.

-Estoy bien…es solo que…no es fácil quedarme en esa forma por mucho tiempo…-reconoció Kayla con cansancio.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue genial!-exclamo Steven.

-¡Se convirtió en un dragón! ¿Cómo es que hizo eso?-pregunto Connie sumamente emocionada.

-Es porque ella es una verniana y no cualquier verniana, es la princesa de ese mundo o al menos lo era hasta hace unos meses-dijo Dinobot levantándose con ayuda de Garnet.

-Creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones-dijo Perla acercándose a Dinobot y mirándolo fijamente.

-Luego les diré todo, por ahora-Dinobot miro a ambos chicos, los cuales se acercaron a él siendo Kayla la primera en quedar frente al guerrero.

-Dinobot…-.

-No hay tiempo para saludos, deben irse a esconder cuanto antes-indico Dinobot con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-Pero…-.

-Escúchame niña, ya una vez fracase en proteger tu mundo, no podré pelear con los Vexacon si sé que tú estás alrededor corriendo peligro-dijo Dinobot.

-Dinobot…yo…puedo ayudarte…quiero hacerlo…-.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda niña tonta! ¡Ya tengo la ayuda que me hace falta! ¡Vete de aquí, busca donde esconderte, pero no intentes abandonar la Tierra, porque los Vexacon podrían capturarlos si lo intentan! ¡Solo busquen un sitio seguro rápido!-bramo Dinobot.

Kayla sintió deseos de llorar ante eso, pero Obs la tranquilizo-Tenemos que irnos majestad, no podemos arriesgar su vida-indico Obs.

-Muy bien…-Kayla miro a las Crystal Gems y a Dinobot-no sé cómo terminaste al lado de Gemas y de dos humanos, pero por favor, cuídenlo, puede parecer cruel, severo y aterrador, pero es más dulce de lo que aparenta-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Steven sonriéndole de manera confiada, definitivamente Steven confiaba muy rápido en todos.

Kayla le sonrió al chico, aunque no lo conocía, algo en su sonrisa le decía que él era completamente honesto y confiable, así que se dispuso a marcharse junto con su amigo, no sin antes ver una última vez a Dinobot, antes de irse definitivamente del lugar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-pregunto Garnet-y no digas que son del planeta Vernia, eso ya lo sabemos, tú sabes lo que quiero decir con mi pregunta-.

-Ellos…son la razón por la cual traicione al imperio Vexacon-revelo Dinobot dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, el equipo volvía a buscar a Greg, mientras caminaban, Dinobot les contaba su historia-Antes de traicionar a la reina, el imperio llego hasta el Planeta Vernia, los cuales lucharon con ferocidad y valor, pero las fuerzas de los Vexacon siempre han sido muy superiores, por lo que el planeta no tardó en ser conquistado, Kayla era la hija de los reyes de ese mundo y está próxima a convertirse en su nueva reina, cuando nosotros llegamos, acabamos con todos sus habitantes, yo fui enviado a acabar con Kayla, la heredera al trono, pero no pude vencerla cuando se transformó en su forma de dragón, una habilidad que solo los miembros de la familia real poseen, pudo haberme vencido y destruido, pero no lo hizo, ella perdono mi vida, quede en deuda con ella y por tanto no fui capaz de cumplir mi misión, cuando la reina me exigió la aniquilación de esa chiquilla no pude hacerlo, me opuse a sus órdenes y cuestione su honor, eso basto para que ella me acusara de traidor y luego me exiliara-.

-Por eso es que aun la proteges-dijo Connie comprendiendo todo.

-Pero no entiendo, si lo haces entonces ¿Por qué la trataste así?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-Porque verla me recuerda el momento en que le di la espalda a los míos y a todo lo que creí por mucho tiempo, soy un guerrero y no es fácil para mí recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso-reconoció Dinobot, provocando la risa de Amatista-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-¿Oh nada, solo lo mucho que tú y Peri se parecen, a pesar de no llevarse bien?-explico Amatista sin dejar de reírse.

Dinobot y Peridot se vieron entre sí, para luego desviar la mirada y hacer una mueca de asco-Pero no te preocupes, ya que como Peridot descubriste algo mejor que vivir sirviendo a un tirano-expreso Steven.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Dinobot.

-Amistad y lealtad, tal como te lo dijimos cuando nos contaste esta historia hace un mes-respondió Steven sonriéndole-además de que no solo encontraste amigos, también a una familia-.

Dinobot se quedó mudo ante eso, pero antes de poder decir algo, Garnet intervino-Parece que al final si tendremos un día de campo después de todo-expreso la Gema madura mirando al frente, ya que al parecer, los visitantes estaban comenzando a llegar, lo que significaba un buen día de campo.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Steven cuando vio que su papá los estaba esperando para poder tener el gran día-¡Vamos rápido!-.

Junto con Connie, ambos chicos comenzaron a correr, siendo seguidos por Amatista y el resto, aunque los últimos iban a paso más tranquilo, Dinobot solo repasaba lo que Steven dijo y luego miro hacia atrás, en la dirección que aquellos dos chicos habían tomado, tal vez Steven tenía razón y ahora tenía algo mejor, así como también un nuevo deber.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, así como también la participación de nuevos personajes, pronto tendremos más sorpresas de este par, así como también de los otros personajes que han aparecido en el fic, después de todo, cuanto más avanzamos, más se avecina la llegada de Xanadu.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de todos mis fics desde que comencé hasta ahora:**_

 **CUANDO VI EL CAPITULO ME EMOCIONE CUANDO SELLARON A ZAMASU, PERO LUEGO RESULTA QUE SE LES OLVIDO EL MENDIGO SELLO, HONESTAMENTE YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE CON ESE ZAMASU, YA NO LO AGUANTO, YA QUIERO QUE SE ACABE ESTA SAGA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO CREO QUE ME ESTRESA VER QUE HACE MUCHO QUE SUBI UN DISEÑO NUEVO Y AUN NO TENGO COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ES ALGO MOLESTO Y DECEPCIONANTE**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _raro y peligroso, ya que ellos tienen cuentas pendientes con las 3 razas, a quienes quieren exterminar a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _gracias por la recomendación, lo checare en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que tu pregunta se respondió con el capítulo y respecto a lo otro, es difícil aceptar algo de una raza que ha destruido cientos de mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo decía el rango militar, ya que dudo mucho que las Perlas sean consideradas algún tipo de soldado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _definitivamente el Planeta Madre y los Vexacon han hecho mucho daño al universo, mientras que los humanos en nuestra arrogancia también hacemos daño a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pero los Vexacon tienen prioridades, la de apoderarse del Cluster y reunir todas las reliquias Cybertronianas posibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _lo entiendo, pero sería injusto de mi parte favorecer a otros cuando a unos ya los elimine y créeme, para mí no es fácil tomar esa decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que tendrías que ser un poco más original, sino todos creerán que estas copiándole demasiado al poderoso caballero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ok…eso suena interesante, pero tendrás que esperar, porque aún no estoy recibiendo los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doctor Peste:** _vaya, eso suena muy interesante, lo veré en una oportunidad que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tomando en cuenta que están en guerra no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _tomando en cuenta que no son Gemas que podríamos llamar muy útiles, tal vez las destruya o las use para energizar su ejército. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _habrá cosas que no podré usar en el fic porque me parecen demasiado para la historia, por lo que pido disculpas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya que su deseo es acabar con todo lo que les hizo daño puedes esperar muchas cosas de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo solo sé que si Zeno-Sama hace acto de aparición, más le vale a Zamasu tener una muy buena explicación para él o estará acabado, dudo mucho que ser inmortal lo salve de su ira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _no lo había considerado, veré que hago al respeto con ese par de Rubís. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente y aunque trate de convencerlos de hacer lo correcto no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente van a causarles muchos problemas a los guerreros de ambos bandos, incluso a los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de hecho ese fue el último, ya estamos con los últimos OC, realmente tuve eliminar solo a 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora se hacen llamas "Cazadores", pero eso solo implica graves problemas para todos los bandos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _si he de ser sincero prefiero más el Lapidot, no sé porque, pero siento que ambas quedan muy bien juntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya la vi, pero siempre ocurre algo que me impide terminar de verla, quiero decir que nunca he podido ver como acaba esa película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ni los sobrenombres ni que digan que se está ablandando, después de todo, él es un orgulloso guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _pues ¿Cuántas tazas de café te tomaste o cuanto le pusiste de azúcar? Yo apenas puedo tomar una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _tomando en cuenta lo que los líderes de ambos mundos han hecho no es de extrañar, respecto a tu pregunta, lo he pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _recuerda que las Gemas Corruptas solían ser miembros de la rebelión, es decir, amigas de las Crystal Gems, los Vexacon no querrán arriesgarse a transformar a Gemas que desde un principio traicionaron al Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no será tarea fácil, parece que el universo está destinado a odiarse unos a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Doctor Peste, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Black Hunter, ReyDemonioDemigra, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Guest, Iron Mario, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon24, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Viejo amigo

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo amigos míos, muchos me han preguntado "¿Por qué motivos nadie hizo un personaje que fuera del Planeta Madre?" pues en este capítulo finalmente veremos uno que realmente fue creado siendo de ese mundo, yo también me sorprendí por eso, ya que muchos escogieron razas inventadas o Vexacon, pero bueno, los que inventaron sus razas alienígenas realmente tienen una gran mente creativa, definitivamente fue más de lo que esperaba, en fin, ya estamos a solo unos OC más por mostrar antes de poder continuar con la historia original, así como también pienso darles un breve descanso al equipo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 Viejo amigo.**

 **Destruction**

Las Princesas habían detectado una nueva señal de energía, misma que venía del continente africano, en opinión de Arturina se trataba de otro viaje hacia un sitio sumamente molesto, lleno de todo tipo de animales salvajes, entre otras cosas que podrían ser sumamente molestas, pero Tenaya encontró un buen uso para eso.

-Creo que podemos aprovechar la ayuda de los animales que residen en ese lugar, convoco al comandante Hunter-indico Tenaya y casi al instante, el nuevo comandante hizo acto de aparición.

Este tenía la apariencia de un cazador africano, armado con una lanza de energía y un escudo que tenía la cabeza de un fiero león incrustada en el mismo, su color era negro con detalles cafés y verdes, sus ojos eran negros, como arma extra llevaba un látigo en su cintura.

-Comandante Hunter presentándose listo para cumplir con su deber eminencias-declaro el comandante haciendo una reverencia.

-Tenemos una misión para ti, una que estoy segura encontraras muy divertida-sentencio Tenaya malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Peridot se encontraba trabajando en el satélite que invento para poder tener señal Wifi en el Granero y así tener acceso al Internet, lo que realmente la tenía muy emocionada, Lapis solo se encontraba leyendo otra de las muchas revistas que Steven y Connie le regalaron, algunas de ellas eran de moda, otras de súper héroes como Batman, Flash y la Mujer Maravilla, esta última había captado toda la atención de la Gema azul.

Pero además de todo eso, Peridot estaba convencida de que si lograba combinar el Energon que obtuvieron con la tecnología que Dinobot les entrego, entonces no solo tendrían aparatos sumamente sofisticados para comunicarse, sino que además podría crear algo que detectara la señal del Energon que aún quedaba por toda la Tierra, así como también alguna reliquia Cybertroniana que podría serles muy útil.

-Muy bien, es hora de ver que tal funciona mi genial creación, oye Lapis ¿no te gustaría ver como mi invención funciona?-pregunto Peridot.

Lapis se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba Peridot-Muy bien ¿de qué se trata esta vez?-pregunto Lapis tratando de mostrar interés en otro de los inventos de Peridot, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que creaba usando Energon siempre terminaban explotando o derritiéndose.

-Acabo de combinar la tecnología Vexacon que el tonto cara de lagarto nos proporcionó con mi antena de Wifi, así como también lo he energizado con algo de Energon, pero no te asuste, esta vez use un fragmento diminuto para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ocurrió otras veces-explico Peridot sonriéndole.

-¿Te refieres a que explotan o se derriten?-pregunto Lapis con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro.

-No tienes que ser tan directa-dijo Peridot entre dientes-pero admito que mis primeros intentos no fueron como esperaba, pero esta vez realmente he conseguido algo genial, prepárate para ver la grandeza-Peridot apretó el botón y al instante se activó, la antena comenzó a trabajar y de inmediato mostro un mapa de la Tierra en la pantalla-¿funciono? ¡Funciono!-exclamo Peridot alzando los brazos al aire-¡Realmente soy brillante, que se mueran de envidia todas las Peridots de casa!-declaro riéndose.

Lapis solo rodo los ojos, Peridot podía ser algo exagerada en muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando tenía éxito en algo, pero debía admitirlo, se veía sumamente tierna cuando lo hacía, se dio una bofetada mental al pensar eso y miro de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

-Peridot ¿ya viste eso? Hay un punto de la Tierra que está brillando-dijo Lapis señalando la pantalla.

Peridot miro hacia la pantalla y una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro-¡Es cierto, lo está haciendo, ha detectado una señal de Energon!-declaro sumamente feliz-¡Hay que informarle a los demás cuanto antes! ¡Llevemos mis nuevos aparatos de comunicación, si mi detector funciona perfectamente, entonces lógicamente también lo harán mis comunicadores!-declaro Peridot riéndose de manera algo maniática por la emoción que sentía.

Lapis solo se encogió en hombros y se dispuso a seguir a su amiga, definitivamente no había modo de detenerla cuando se emocionaba por un logro suyo, especialmente cuando realmente se esforzó tanto para conseguirlo, como con esas cosas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **África**

Hunter ya se encontraba en el continente africano y comenzó su búsqueda de Energon, pero en el trayecto se topó con una gran cantidad de animales salvajes, mismos que puso bajo su control absoluto, ahora tenía en su poder a una manada de leones, de hienas, así como a un elefante, cocodrilos, un rinoceronte y un hipopótamo, todo un arsenal de colmillos, garras y mordidas sumamente poderosas.

-Muy bien mis nuevas mascotas, ya conocen las órdenes de nuestras princesas, localicen el Energon, destruyan a todo aquel que intervenga, especialmente si son humanos o Gemas-indico Hunter enviando a su ejército de animales en búsqueda del Energon.

Los animales terrestres comenzaron su marcha por tierra, mientras los que nadaban se metieron al río y comenzaron la búsqueda por agua, con cada paso que el hipopótamo daba, la arena se sacudía con violencia y fue cuando una extraña piedra azul apareció en el fondo, el hipopótamo la pateo sin querer y la piedra salió disparada fuera del agua, cayendo en el suelo, por suerte, cayó en suelo suave y no le paso nada, una vez que estuvo fuera del agua, se vio que era una Gema, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente y fue cuando adquirió su forma física.

Se trataba de una Gema de aspecto masculino, su piel era azul claro, ojos negros, pelo blanco corto y complexión delgada, usa una camiseta color blanco, pantalones negros y botas azules, su gema, en forma de circulo, la tiene en la garganta, cuando termino por formarse, la Gema se veía sumamente angustiado.

-¡No lo hagas Bismuto!-grito desesperado, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-se preguntaba sumamente confundido-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-grito alzando sus manos al cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro punto, uno donde se encontraba ubicado un portal, mismo que no tardo en activarse, mostrando a las Crystal Gems, en esta ocasión Connie no pudo ir con ellos, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero Steven quiso llevar a León al hogar donde viven todos los leones en libertad.

-¡Bienvenido a casa León!-declaro Steven sonriendo emocionado.

León solo bostezo y bajo del portal, seguido por Steven-Ese chico debería tratar de entrenar mejor a ese gato súper desarrollado-dijo Dinobot.

-Concuerdo en eso-dijo Perla encogiéndose en hombros.

-Muy bien Peridot ¿Dónde fue que detectaste la señal del Energon?-pregunto Garnet mirando a la pequeña Gema, quien solo sonrió aún más emocionada.

-Según mi brillante invento, la señal se ubica a unos 30 kilómetros hacia allá-señalo Peridot hacia el norte.

-Muy bien Gems, es hora de trabajar, no podemos darnos el lujo de que los Vexacon se apoderen de esos cristales de Energon-indico Garnet comenzando la caminata.

Lapis invoco sus alas y se dispuso a volar, pero Perla la detuvo-Ah…Lapis, sé que a ti te encanta volar, pero no creo que en estas circunstancias sea lo mejor-dijo Perla.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-pregunto Lapis poniendo mala cara ante las palabras de Perla.

-Lapis, Perla tiene razón, si vuelas los Vexacon te verían llegar y entonces estarías en peligro-señalo Garnet con una mano en la cintura.

Lapis iba a protestar, pero Steven la tomo de la mano-Lapis, por favor, trata de comprender, si vuelas podrían herirte-.

Lapis miro la preocupación de Steven en sus ojos, definitivamente solo podía aceptar algo cuando su pequeño amigo se lo pedía-Muy bien Steven, haré lo que me piden-.

-Fue una muy buena decisión Lapis, porque así podrás seguirte maravillando con mi genio-dijo Peridot sonriéndole de manera algo coqueta, provocando un leve sonrojo en Lapis, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola desviar la mirada.

Dinobot gruño ante las palabras de Peridot-¿Crees que Steven se moleste si lanzo a esta presumida al otro lado del planeta?-pregunto mirando a Garnet.

-Si lo haría y yo también-respondió Garnet sonriéndole divertida.

-¡Muy bien, todos sobre el lomo de León!-declaro Steven.

Efectivamente, todo el grupo se montó al lomo del León y este comenzó su carrera por las llanuras africanas, incluso Dinobot logro entrar en el cuerpo de ese felino rosado, quedando del más bajo al más alto, gracias al León, no les tomo más de 10 minutos llegar hasta el sitio indicado, pero para entonces, el comandante Vexacon ya se encontraba ahí, rápidamente se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas para poder observar todo.

-Es Hunter-gruño Dinobot entre dientes.

-¿Por qué sospecho que no enviaron a ese tipo aquí solo porque sí?-se preguntó Perla.

-Porque no lo hicieron de ese modo-respondió Dinobot sabiendo el motivo por el cual enviaron a aquel comandante a ese lugar en específico.

-Parece que vino solo, no veo señal alguna de otros Vexacon o de los Vexabot-señalo Steven mirando para todos lados, confirmando sus palabras.

-¿Enviaron solo a uno?-pregunto Amatista con decepción-esto no será una batalla, será un día de campo, yo me encargo de esto-antes de que pudieran detenerla, Amatista salió del escondite y se lanzó a la batalla.

-¡Espera tonta!-grito Dinobot, pero fue tarde-¿Cómo es que logras que te obedezca?-.

-A veces no lo logro-respondió Garnet con sinceridad.

Hunter ya había detectado la energía del Energon y se dispuso a desenterrar el precioso cristal, pero antes de poder, hacerlo, el látigo de Amatista salió de la nada y lo hizo alejarse, encarando a su atacante.

-¡Eres rápido para tener un cuerpo tan pesado!-declaro Amatista sonriendo con burla.

Hunter endureció la mirada al ver a la Gema-Una de esas Crystal Gems, ya veo ¿Dónde están los otros?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, además, no sería justo que te enfrentaras tu solo a todos nosotros-dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy solo?-pregunto Hunter con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos, fue cuando todos los animales que controlaba hicieron acto de aparición, rodeando a Amatista.

La Gema púrpura se quedó muda ante eso, especialmente cuando cada animal rugió de manera amenazadora-Ok…esa no me la esperaba-reconoció un poco preocupada por ver a tantos animales del lado del Vexacon.

Justo en ese momento, el resto de las Gemas llegaron, colocándose al lado de Amatista-¡Te dije que esperaras, Hunter es un comandante Vexacon que puede controlar la vida animal de cualquier planeta!-exclamo Dinobot dándole un zape a Amatista.

-¡Oye!-.

-¡Basta! Este no es el momento para una pelea infantil-señalo Garnet invocando sus guantes, al tiempo que el resto de las Gemas invocaban sus armas.

Al ver eso, Hunter se rio divertido-Esto sí que es interesante, tengo entendido que ustedes protegen este mundo y a todos sus habitantes ¿en serio quieren lastimar a un grupo de inocentes animales?-pregunto, al tiempo que los animales se preparaban para la batalla.

Garnet mostro los dientes de manera molesta ante eso y Perla tomo la palabra-Odio admitirlo, pero ese maldito tiene razón-.

Los ojos de Hunter se fijaron entonces en León, el cual mostraba una mirada desafiante hacia él-Que interesante criatura, parece ser que es un híbrido entre león y Gema, algo que en serio le serviría de mucho al General Gia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Steven preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Hunter saco su látigo y azoto el suelo con el mismo, provocando que León sacudiera su cabeza con violencia, ya que en cuanto el arma del Vexacon golpeo el suelo sintió algo extraño en su cabeza.

-¿León?-pregunto Steven más preocupado.

-Oh no ¡Steven aléjate de él!-grito Dinobot corriendo rápidamente hacia Steven.

Otro azote de Hunter y los ojos de León se volvieron rojos, mirando de manera agresiva a Steven, el cual comenzó a temblar de miedo, especialmente cuando el León se preparó para lanzar uno de sus poderosos rugidos, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Steven y a las Gemas.

-¡León no!-suplico Steven, pero León lanzo su rugido, por fortuna, Dinobot lo quito del campo de tiro justo a tiempo.

-¡Steven! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla asustada.

-Lo estoy, pero… ¿Por qué el León me ataco? Él nunca me haría daño, él me ama-dijo Steven haciendo un puchero triste.

-No lo hizo a propósito, Hunter lo está controlando ¿no es verdad Dinobot?-pregunto Garnet mirando a su compañero.

-Efectivamente, no sé qué clase de criatura sea ese león, pero sigue siendo un tipo de animal, así que para Hunter es fácil controlarlo-explico Dinobot entre dientes.

-¿Hay algún modo de sacarlo a él y a los otros animales del control mental de ese sujeto?-pregunto Peridot.

-Solo uno, destruyéndolo-expreso Dinobot alzando su espada-y eso es algo en lo que no tengo problema alguno…-Dinobot no pudo continuar, porque en esos momentos, el elefante lo sujeto de un pie con su trompa y comenzó a estamparlo contra el suelo repetidamente-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame trompa de manguera!-gritaba Dinobot haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Resiste Dinobot!-grito Garnet disponiéndose a ayudarlo, pero…

-¡Garnet cuidado!-grito Perla justo en el momento en que el rinoceronte se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra Garnet, llevándosela arrastrando-¡Garnet!-Perla se dispuso a ayudarla, pero las hienas le cerraron el paso.

Las hienas la miraban y hacía aquel sonido que las caracterizaba, mismo que parecía una risa burlona, hecho que divirtió a Amatista-Esos animales me agradan-dijo sonriendo, cuando uno de los leones se lanzó sobre ella-¡Pero esto no!-.

El hipopótamo también se lanzó al ataque, seguido por los cocodrilos, uno de ellos logro morder a Peridot en el trasero y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro-¡Suéltame el trasero!-gritaba Peridot.

-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero el hipopótamo ataco a Lapis, embistiéndola por detrás.

Steven no sabía qué hacer, pero las cosas empeoraron para el pequeño cuarzo cuando León se acercó peligrosamente a él, mostrando sus colmillos de manera amenazadora-León…vamos…sé que nunca me harías daño…porque me amas…-decía sumamente asustado por la mirada que León le lanzaba.

Hunter se rio ante eso-Lo siento niño, pero él ya no es más tu mascota, ahora es mi esclavo, así como todos estos animales-dijo golpeando el suelo con su látigo de nuevo, provocando que los animales aumentaran su agresividad, atacando con más ferocidad a las Gems.

-¡Gems! ¡Hagan lo que hagan no lastimen a los animales, solo están siendo usados por ese cobarde!-grito Garnet tratando de mantener bajo control al rinoceronte sin dañarlo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Dinobot siendo azotado nuevamente en el suelo por el elefante.

Hunter miro como su ejército de feroces animales mantenían bajo control a los enemigos del imperio Vexacon, definitivamente esta era una vista sumamente satisfactoria, especialmente porque él no tendría que mover un solo dedo para acabar con ellos.

-Su piedad será su perdición, podría quedarme y disfrutar de este espectáculo todo el día, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, después de todo, hay Energon que debo obtener… ¿Qué?-Hunter dejo de hablar al ver que el León rosado aun no atacaba a Steven-¿Qué estas esperando felino inútil? ¡Acaba con él ahora mismo!-bramo golpeando el suelo con su látigo.

El golpe del látigo de Hunter en el suelo hizo que León sacudiera de nuevo su cabeza, parecía que el felino estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resistirse al hechizo del maligno Vexacon, pero le costaba mantener su mente clara y no ver a Steven como un pedazo de carne al cual debía desmembrar, Steven se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a animar a su amigo.

-¡Vamos León, no dejes que ese malvado te controle, puedes vencerlo, el amor que sientes por mí es mucho más poderoso que cualquier trampa de los Vexacon!-animaba Steven creyendo firmemente en lo que decía.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, no hay modo de que un chiquillo como tú logre vencer el poder de un comandante Vexacon! ¡Haz lo que te digo felino inútil, acaba con él ahora mismo! ¡Obedece!-bramo golpeando el suelo de nuevo con su látigo.

León abrió sus poderosas fauces y rugió de dolor, pero entonces, su mente quedo en blanco, atrapada por el encanto de Hunter, hecho que hizo sonreír al comandante Vexacon, quien nuevamente golpeo el suelo con su látigo para ordenarle el ataque que terminara por acabar con Steven, a menos que él activara su burbuja, pero él no lo haría, pues confiaba plenamente en que su amigo nunca lo lastimaría, pero esa confianza se iba a destruir en cualquier momento, pues León preparo su rugido, mismo que no tardo en lanzar.

Antes de que Steven lo recibiera, una figura salió de la nada y lo quito a tiempo-¡No de nuevo!-bramo Hunter al ver eso-¿Qué tiene de especial ese chiquillo? ¿Por qué hay tantos seres que lo protegen?-cuestiono molesto.

Steven cerro los ojos por el miedo que sintió cuando su amigo lo ataco, pero al no sentir el golpe, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de una Gema-¿Te encuentras bien amiguito?-pregunto sonriéndole y dejándolo en el suelo-vaya, eso realmente estuvo cerca, no creí que…-el sonido de la batalla llamo su atención, cuando volteo y vio lo que estaba pasando-¡Garnet! ¡Perla!-exclamo sonriendo emocionado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el peligro en que ambas estaban, rápidamente, movió sus manos y emitió un sonido en una frecuencia especial que solos los animales podrían escuchar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Hunter al ver que sus tropas dejaron de atacar y comenzaron a calmarse, dejando en paz a sus víctimas, las se quedaron sorprendidas.

Pero nadie se quedó más sorprendido que Garnet y Perla, quienes miraban a su salvador con una cara sumamente llena de sorpresa, felicidad y otros sentimientos que no se podían describir.

-¡Topacio!-grito Perla corriendo a su lado-¿en verdad eres tú?-pregunto sumamente contenta y sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-Eso creo-respondió la Gema con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Sí, es él-dijo Garnet acercándose a sus dos amigos-que bueno verte otra vez-.

-Alguien podría decirnos que está pasando aquí-pidió Amatista acercándose junto con los demás, ya que los animales empezaron a retirarse tras quedar libres del control de Hunter.

-¿Quién es este?-cuestiono Dinobot mirando gruñonamente a Topacio.

-Es un viejo y querido amigo-respondió Garnet sonriéndole a Dinobot.

-Pero ¿Dónde estabas? Rose nos dijo que…-Perla no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Hunter golpeo el suelo con su lanza.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por lo que hicieron, especialmente tú Gema asquerosa!-declaro mirando agresivamente a Topacio-¡Pagaras por haber interferido con mi plan!-.

Las Gems se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para continuar con la batalla-Me imagino que ese no es un guerrero del Planeta Madre ¿verdad?-pregunto Topacio.

-Estas en lo cierto, es un Vexacon-respondió Perla, dejando sorprendido a Topacio.

-¿Un Vexacon? Pero entonces este tipo también…-Topacio miro a Dinobot entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Luego nos pondremos al corriente, por ahora dime ¿aun tienes la capacidad de lanzar potentes gritos?-pregunto Garnet sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

-Por supuesto, quédense atrás-indico Topacio dando un paso al frente.

-Prepárate Perla-indico Garnet sonriéndole de manera cómplice y Perla sonrió del mismo modo.

Hunter se lanzó a la batalla y Topacio concentro su energía, lanzando un potente grito sónico, mismo que golpeo a Hunter con fuerza, el Vexacon tuvo que soltar sus armas para cubrirse sus receptores auditivos, de igual forma, el resto del equipo se cubrió los oídos, aunque Steven estaba realmente impresionado.

-¡Que pulmones tiene!-exclamo como broma.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué si quiero calzones?-pregunto Peridot gritando.

Hunter trataba de resistir aquel potente grito, por lo que no vio cuando Sardonyx hizo acto de aparición, golpeando el suelo con su mazo de batalla, enviando a Hunter por los cielos, una vez que estuvo en el aire, la fusión reapareció y lo termino con un golpe de su taladro, atravesándolo y poniéndole fin a ese comandante.

-¡Y así es como la adorable Sardonyx acaba rápidamente con un Vexacon!-declaro la Gema sonriendo y separándose.

-Esa fusión siempre fue una de mis favoritas-dijo Topacio sonriéndole de manera amistosa a ambas Gemas, las cuales correspondieron el saludo.

Una vez que todo estuvo calmado, el equipo pudo presentar a Topacio como un antiguo miembro de la rebelión, mismo que desapareció tras una feroz batalla con el Planeta Madre, en la cual Rose perdió su Gema o al menos eso era lo que Perla y Garnet creían, ya que había otra cosa que sus dos amigas no sabían, por lo que después de las presentaciones, se dispusieron a buscar el Energon que habían ido a buscar, al tiempo que se ponían al tanto de todo.

Topacio se entristeció mucho al escuchar lo que paso con Rose, pero también se dio cuenta de que ella aún vivía en Steven, del mismo modo, le informaron cómo fue que Peridot, Lapis y Dinobot se unieron al equipo, aunque Topacio miraba a Peridot con algo de desconfianza, especialmente porque aún tenía la insignia de Diamante Amarillo, una vez que Garnet termino de ponerlo al tanto, le toco a Topacio.

-No fue una Gema del Planeta Madre quien destruyo mi forma física-comenzó Topacio-fue Bismuto-revelo dejando heladas a sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Garnet.

-Bismuto había creado un arma que no solo destruía la forma física de las Gemas, sino también su Gema en sí, destruyéndola por completo, sin darle oportunidad de volver a regenerarse, le dije que Rose nunca aprobaría algo como eso, que iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía y defendía, pero no me escucho, me dijo que el Planeta Madre no nos tenía piedad y que por ello nosotros no debíamos tenerla, cuando le advertí con informarle a Rose sobre eso se puso como loca y me ataco…-continuo Topacio-lo único que podía hacer fue defenderme, ya que no quería lastimarla, pero entonces Rose llego y presencio todo, no fue necesario que le dijera lo que pasaba, ya que en esos momentos lo estaba viendo, cuando Rose trato de hacer entrar en razón a Bismuto, está la ataco, pero yo la protegí, recibí el golpe por ella, solo sé que mi forma física fue destruida y es lo último que recuerdo-finalizo Topacio.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo pudiste terminar en este lugar tan lejano?-pregunto Perla.

-La verdad no, solo sé que en estos años trate de recuperar mi forma física, pero había algo…una extraña energía que me impedía recuperarme…hasta el día de hoy que finalmente logre recuperarla-.

-¿Qué tipo de energía?-pregunto Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-No lo sé…pero era energía…maligna-respondió Topacio.

Garnet y Perla se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar, pero antes de poder decir algo, una explosión llamo su atención y luego el grito de furia de Peridot se escuchó, rápidamente se acercaron a donde estaban los demás, encontrándose a una furiosa Peridot que le gritaba cientos de palabras que Steven no debía escuchar, pero que Amatista encontraba sumamente graciosas y Lapis se vio en la necesidad de cubrir los oídos de Steven.

-¡Peridot basta! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Garnet.

-¡Logramos encontrar el Energon, pero apenas lo hicimos, este tonto cara de lagartija lo destruyo!-respondió Peridot con enojo.

-¡Tuve que hacerlo enana estúpida, si tú te hubieras dedicado a estudiar algo más que solo la historia de tu planeta sabrías que ese Energon no es precisamente algo a lo que quieras acercarte!-bramo Dinobot.

-¿De qué hablas Dinobot? ¿Qué tipo de Energon era?-pregunto Garnet mirando al miembro más feroz del equipo.

Dinobot no respondió, solo miro hacia donde estaban los restos del Energon que destruyo y respondió con voz tenebrosa-Energon Oscuro-.

Al escuchar eso, Perla se llevó una mano a la boca con horror, mientras que Garnet dirigía la vista hacia el fragmento destruido, al ver su color oscuro comprobó que Dinobot tenía razón, aquel fragmento era Energon Oscuro, también conocido como…

-La Sangre de Unicron-murmuro Garnet por debajo, al tiempo que un gran miedo invadía su cuerpo.

Unicron, el Creador del Caos y la fuerza maligna más poderosa que jamás haya existido en el universo y su sangre, el Energon Oscuro, conocido como la Anti Vida, se encontraba también en la Tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, las Gems tienen un nuevo aliado, mismo que esta vez es una Gema, sí, el primer OC que escogió ser una Gema, pero al mismo tiempo se han enterado de algo sumamente alarmante, hay Energon Oscuro en la Tierra, la Sangre de Unicron el Destructor.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aún falta un poco más para que los pida, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia, ya estamos a dos avances para tenerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como diría mi papá, "cuando las caricaturas eran bonitas", no como ahora que la mayoría son sumamente horribles, con muy pocas excepciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y solo espera a ver lo que le espera al gran guerrero, así como también a todo el equipo, porque aún tienen mucho que hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Dinobot puede ser muchas cosas, pero el honor es realmente el pilar de su ser, así como también se está ablandando poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esas preguntas se te aclararan cuando suba el fic, respecto a Spike, él será humano, así como Discord y otros personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso es lo que yo ya espero, además creo que si Zeno-Sama aparece no creo que ser inmortal lo salve, después de todo, Zeno-Sama es capaz de borrar universos en el momento que lo desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _las apariencias de las chicas con su cabello negro tienen una razón y es el hecho de que su cabello normal realmente llama mucho la atención, por eso Batman se encargara de ese detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo admito, fue por pereza, porque tendría que escribir la historia de varios personajes que tendrán mucha influencia, además de que las historias de los Maestros Oscuros ya son conocidas y pues también tenía la idea de hacer esos 7 avances. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _descuida, que de eso no verás nada, solo como se divierte de lo grande cuando vea como la pequeña Peridot tiene un altercado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _fue una decisión que tome después de meditarlo mucho, ya que muchos me dejan a sus personajes, pero luego se desaparecen durante casi toda la mitad del fic y quieren la participación de su personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y espera a que veas más adelante la gran diversión que va a tener a costa de Peridot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _finalmente has hecho acto de aparición en el fic, aunque realmente te toco ver el lado oscuro de Bismuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest 2:** _lo he visto y no solo en esta serie, en otras y de maneras que son demasiado exageradas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest 3:** _aún falta un poco para que la reina llegue, ya que no quiere que sus más grandes enemigas se enteren de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _lo entiendo, pero en este fic cuesta poner algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Satanás:** _vaya, recuerdo esa caricatura, de los súper héroes que no alcanzaron el mismo éxito que los de DC y Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _que no te escuche decir eso o te hará lo mismo que le hizo a Ronaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, honorable hasta la muerte, aunque sí que odia que le digan tierno o que se está ablandando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque para Dinobot fue muy duro haber dado la espalda a todo lo que creía al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _muchos conocen sobre la guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons, así como también el cómo se enfrentaron en la Tierra y el sacrificio que hizo Optimus Prime por ese planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y espera a ver lo que próximamente hará Dinobot por ese mundo al que solo llego para buscar ser líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Dinobot está cambiando mucho, especialmente por el modo en que exigió ser el líder, pero ahora es un gran amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _¿de qué hablas? Yo lo conteste o… ¿no? La verdad es que a veces me confundo un poco y me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _yo solo sé que ya estoy harto de esa saga y que ya quiero que pongan en su lugar a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _a mí también, aunque no me gusto las partes "románticas", como ya dije, soy 100% fiel fanático de Twilight y Sunset como pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _debes ser cuidadoso, porque mucho café puede provocarte diabetes, es un grave riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no te preocupes, si tiene una escena post créditos y respondiendo a tu pregunta, aún es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por lo que he podido ver, la inmortalidad no te hace totalmente invencible, ya que siempre hay un límite a su regeneración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ahora tienen un nuevo aliado que es mucho más directo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _pero tendrás que esperar para mostrarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Guest, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Guest 2, Guest 3, Xanatrix742, Lord Satanás, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Iron Mario, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Amo del Vacío, ReyDemonioDemigra.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Super Humano

" _ **¡Somos los Hermanos Warner!"**_

" _ **¡Y la hermana Warner!"**_

" _ **Soy Yako"**_

" _ **Soy Wako"**_

" _ **Y yo soy bella"**_

" _ **Somos los invitados sorpresas que el autor de este fic les tenía preparados, es bueno ver que muchos fans aún recuerdan las buenas series de comedia, aunque saben, es muy extraño que los directivos de los estudios piensen que aún pueden mantenernos encerrados en ese tanque de agua ¿no creen hermanos?"**_

" _ **Yo solo sé que tengo mucha hambre, estuvimos encerrados mucho tiempo"**_

" _ **Yo prefiero ir a terminar lo que deje pendiente, mi boda con Mel Gibson"**_

" _ **No nos desviemos del punto hermanos, estamos aquí para presentarles este capítulo, así que disfrútenlo y diviértanse mucho"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Súper Humano.**

 **Destruction**

En cuanto las Princesas se enteraron de lo que había pasado, la furia de Tenaya se salió de control, pues no solo habían perdido a otro comandante, sino que además acababan de perder un fragmento de Energon Oscuro, uno que su madre realmente habría deseado poseer por su increíble energía maligna y para empeorar la situación, ahora las Crystal Gems tenían un nuevo aliado con ellas, uno que había sido uno de los miembros de la rebelión liderada por Rose Cuarzo.

-¡Mi madre no estará nada complacida con estos resultados!-bramo Tenaya sumamente molesta-¡No solo hemos perdido Energon en manos de esas odiosas Gemas, sino que además ellas tienen el segundo fragmento del Disco y además de todo destruyeron un fragmento de la Sangre de Unicron!-.

-Majestad, por favor, le pido que se tranquilice-intervino Benag-sé que la situación no es muy favorable, pero alterándose no hará que mejore-.

-¡Pero no puedo estar calmada! ¡Necesitamos encontrar un modo de corregir nuestros errores!-exclamo Tenaya sentándose en su trono.

-No te preocupes hermanita, estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien, veremos cómo arreglar todo con mamá-aseguro Arturina.

Tenaya solo gimió por debajo, realmente le era muy estresante pensar en que esa serie de fracasos las llevarían a un castigo sumamente cruel y severo impuesto por su propia madre, pero antes de poder seguir pensando, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y Gia hizo acto de aparición.

-Princesas, acabo de detectar una extraña señal en la Tierra, una señal que representa una reliquia Cybertroniana-informo Gia.

Al escuchar eso, Tenaya se levantó de golpe de su trono-¡Eso es maravilloso!-declaro sonriendo-¡Tenemos que apoderarnos de ella antes de que esas Crystal Gems la encuentren también!-.

-Y creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos mucho en esta misión-informo Gia con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

En cuanto las Gems volvieron a su base, Topacio se quedó sorprendido, del mismo modo que Bismuto quedo cuando vio que la base de sus amigas ahora era de madera, aunque Dinobot seguía manteniendo su opinión de que aquel sitio no era una base militar digna de un guerrero.

Llevaron a Topacio a cuarto donde se almacenaban todas las Gemas que sus amigas habían capturado a lo largo de la historia, cuando fijo su atención en la burbuja que contenía la Gema de Bismuto, con mucho cuidado se acercó a la misma y levanto su mano hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla mirando a su viejo amigo.

Topacio no respondió de inmediato, primero se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos-Lo siento…es solo que…me gustaría poder decirle que no le guardo rencor por lo que paso…pero…-.

-Lo entendemos, a nosotras nos costó creer lo que ocurrió, nunca nos imaginamos que Bismuto llegaría tan lejos con tal de ganar la guerra con el Planeta Madre-dijo Garnet con profunda tristeza.

Peridot, Lapis y Dinobot observaban toda la escena desde atrás, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque por lo poco que acababan de escuchar, aquella Gema, Bismuto, hizo algo sumamente terrible y con mucho pesar las Crystal Gems se vieron en la necesidad de encerrarla en una burbuja.

Steven también se mostraba triste, pues él presencio todo lo que paso, él tuvo que pelear contra Bismuto, él vio la otra cara que nunca mostro ante las demás, Amatista le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió de manera comprensiva, fue cuando una de las alarmas que Peridot invento comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Topacio.

-¡Es la alarma de energía, se ha detectado una nueva reliquia Cybertroniana!-exclamo Peridot con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que ella no entiende lo peligrosas que pueden ser esas reliquias?-se preguntó Dinobot cruzado de brazos.

-Oh, claro que lo entiende, pero se emociona por lo bien que están funcionando sus invenciones-explico Garnet sonriendo con ternura al tiempo que miraba a Peridot, hecho que molesto un poco a Lapis.

Una vez que volvieron a la casa, Peridot tomo su pantalla y comenzó a buscar la señal, ubicándola en otra base militar que se encontraba en Texas, al menos, eso decía la información de su pantalla y según su escáner, era una reliquia Decepticon.

-Será mejor ir cuanto antes a ese lugar antes de que los Vexacon lleguen ahí-indico Garnet con seriedad.

-Garnet, lo que parece que no has comprendido es que los Vexacon tienen formas de ser los primeros en lugares con una gran cantidad de energía-explico Dinobot con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Texas**

Las palabras de Dinobot eran muy acertadas, ya que en esos momentos, la base militar estaba siendo atacada por un ejército de Vexabots, los cuales tenían la apariencia de vaqueros del salvaje oeste, armados con sus pistolas y lazos, solo que en vez de ser pistolas que disparaban balas, estas disparaban rayos de energía.

Gia era quien dirigía la batalla, ya que tenía preparada una agradable sorpresa para las Crystal Gems una vez que se presentaran-¡Avancen mis guerreros y localicen la reliquia Decepticon!-indico Gia enviando a sus tropas al interior de la base.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos ahora mismo!-informo uno de los soldados que defendían la base, pues la superioridad de sus enemigos los estaban venciendo.

-¡Nuestro mejor soldado va en camino!-informaron por la radio.

Fue cuando una criatura humanoide hizo acto de aparición, parecía un ser humano, pero todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de un extraño cristal que asemejaba a una esmeralda, al ver a ese ser tan extraño, Gia se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Gia comenzó a escanearlo y descubrió algo interesante-es un humano, pero se mezcló con tecnología Decepticon, ya veo, él tiene la reliquia que detecte, que interesante-dijo por debajo-¡Tráiganme a ese humano ahora!-ordeno Gia.

Los soldados se lanzaron a la batalla, listos para atrapar a ese misterioso ser, el cual los sorprendió cuando convirtió sus dos brazos en filosas cuchillas que destruyeron con gran facilidad a dos de los Vexabot, aunque eso hizo que Gia se emocionara más, pues acababa de encontrar una prueba viviente del poder que Shockwave era capaz de crear.

-Con él en mis manos podré crear incluso versiones más poderosas de los temibles Predacons que Shockwave creo para el ejército de Lord Galvatron-expreso riéndose de manera siniestra.

Aquel ser dejo de pelear y encaro a la líder del grupo-¡No sé quién o que eres, pero te lo advierto, márchate de aquí mientras aun lo permito!-advirtió, provocándole una risa a Gia.

-Pobre tonto, no tienes idea de a quien le estás hablando de esa manera, permíteme explicarte, yo soy Gia, General Técnica del Imperio Vexacon, la armada más poderosa de todo el universo y hoy es el día en que tú formaras parte de mi nueva colección para experimentar-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que accederé a eso?-cuestiono el humano de esmeralda con desafío.

-Porque no te daré opción, especialmente cuando conozcas a mi nueva creación-Gia chasqueo sus dedos y al instante su nueva creación hizo acto de aparición.

La nueva creación de Gia parecía ser una criatura hecha de plasma azul, con dos brillantes ojos rojos, tenía complexión delgada y características femeninas, iba armada con una motosierra gemela, cuyas cuchillas estaban hechas de energía pura, la criatura blandía su arma de manera amenazante, provocando que los soldados retrocedieran un poco.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-cuestionaron algunos ocultándose y otros solo retrocedieron un poco.

-¿Les gusta? Lo llamo "The Empress" y te dará una lección que nunca olvidaras, ve mi creación ahora mismo-indico Gia.

El inmenso monstruo se lanzó a la batalla a gran velocidad, el ser de esmeralda saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, lo cual hizo muy a tiempo, para luego comenzar a disparar proyectiles contra el monstruo, quien los bloqueo todo con un ágil movimiento de su arma, para luego lanzar un golpe con su letal arma, por fortuna, el chico lo evadió de nuevo.

-Es muy ágil, lo reconozco, pero cometió un error-sentencio Gia con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, para luego volver a chasquear sus dedos.

Fue cuando los Vexabot se colocaron en posición y comenzaron a disparar contra el chico, derribándolo con suma facilidad, los soldados rápidamente quisieron entrar en batalla, pero Empress fue más rápida y destruyo todas sus armas con un golpe de su sierra de energía, dejándolos indefensos, mientras que Gia se reía de manera burlona y divertida ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Parece que olvidaste que te estabas enfrentando a un ejército de seres superiores, aunque el poder que tienes contigo es algo asombro, después de todo, fue creado por la más grande mente que el universo haya conocido, Shockwave y ahora me lo darás para poder cumplir con mi destino y ocupar su lugar-señalo Gia divertida.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero algo si sé, no puedo permitir que tipas como tú hagan daño a la Tierra-dijo el muchacho desafiante.

Gia se rio y comenzó a acercarse hacia él con paso firme, pero antes de poder llegar, unos leves aplausos llamaron la atención de todos, cuando Gia volteo, se topó con el rostro sonriente de Garnet, quien apareció junto con su equipo.

-Y por eso siempre fuiste un chico bastante extraño, Ayden-señalo Garnet sonriendo divertida.

Al ver a las Crystal Gems, Ayden se quedó sorprendido y sonrió-¡Garnet! ¡Perla!-.

-No puedo creer que volvamos a ver a ese chico, definitivamente no sabe cómo dejar de meterse en problemas-dijo Perla sonriendo entre feliz y algo molesta.

-Oigan ¿acaso conocen a ese extraño ser?-pregunto Peridot.

-¡Creo que las preguntas será mejor dejarlas para otro momento!-declaro Dinobot desenvainando su espada.

-Dinobot tiene razón, tenemos trabajo del cual debemos encargarnos-señalo Garnet mirando al ejército Vexacon frente a ellos.

Empress dio un paso al frente, encarando a las Crystal Gems con furia, al tiempo que movía su arma de un lado a otro de manera amenazadora-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto Topacio algo asustado y asqueado.

Gia se rio divertida al ver eso-Vaya, realmente esperaba que su nuevo integrante fuera más listo, pero ustedes deben saber que es esto ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Gia mirando al resto del equipo-esta es la mayor gloria que he creado, el diseño final de mis Gemas Vexacon-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamaron todas las Gemas al escuchar eso, mientras Steven se quedaba impactado por tremenda revelación y Dinobot solo gruño por debajo.

-¡Oh si, las Gemas Corruptas no fueron muy buenas para convertirse en Gemas Vexacon y aunque los resultados obtenidos con las Rubís fueron…mejores, aun no eran perfectos, pero ahora, finalmente, he creado una Gema Vexacon que realmente es una demostración total y absoluta de mi genio!-sentencio Gia.

Empress blandió sus armas de nuevo y se preparó para atacar-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una Gema inocente?-bramo Garnet con furia.

-¿Inocente? Por favor, las Gemas no son tan diferentes a nosotros, solo tienes que recordar lo que sus adoradas Diamantes les hicieron a muchas de sus amigas, convertirlas en Gemas Corruptas y luego obligarlas a hacer una fusión artificial, esto es mucho mejor, ya que he desarrollado la perfección misma ¡Muéstrales de lo que estas hecho!-indico Gia enviando a su creación contra las Gems.

Empress rugió y se lanzó a la batalla, rápidamente, las Crystal Gems se pusieron en guardia, invocando sus armas, Empress lanzo un golpe con su arma, mismo que Dinobot logro bloquear con su espada, momento que Amatista aprovecho para atraparla con su látigo, pero por más que forcejaba no lograba derribar a aquella Gema y mientras tanto, los Vexabot también atacaron.

Lapis se elevó y lanzo una lluvia de sus agujas de agua, atravesando a algunos Vexabot, pero uno se preparó para dispararle por detrás, apuntándole precisamente a su Gema, si Lapis recibía ese impacto, entonces su Gema sería destruida por completo y ni siquiera Steven podría repararla, por fortuna para ella, Peridot se dio cuenta de todo a tiempo.

-¡Lapis cuidado!-grito y por instinto alzo sus manos, lanzando uno de los pedazos destrozados de otro Vexabot, mismo que atravesó al que iba a atacar a Lapis, salvándola de aquel disparo.

Lapis se quedó sorprendida por lo que había pasado y miro a Peridot, quien solo sonrió algo nerviosa, pero Lapis le sonrió de manera dulce, fue cuando otro Vexabot se dispuso a acabar con Peridot y esta vez, fue Lapis quien la salvo.

Gia solo se alejó un poco para poder ver a su creación en acción, definitivamente era una maravilla en su opinión, el poder que demostraba era sumamente espectacular y por más que las Gemas trataban de derribarlo, no lo conseguían, era una criatura formidable, fue cuando Ayden también se unió a la batalla, subiendo a la espalda de la Gema y clavándole sus brazos en forma de dagas en la cabeza, hecho que solo lo hizo enojar.

Con una fuerte y violenta sacudida, Empress arrojo a Ayden al suelo, el cual cayó con fuerza contra el mismo, justo al lado de Perla, quien se preparó para seguir la batalla-¡Veo que aún no tomas buenas decisiones!-declaro Perla.

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudar, tal vez podrías ser un poco más considerada!-replico Ayden, provocando un sonrojo en Perla y una risa divertida en Topacio.

-Estas pidiendo lo imposible amigo, Perla siempre ha sido así-señalo divertido, provocando que el sonrojo en Perla aumentara.

Empress volvió al ataque, esta vez a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, por fortuna, tanto Garnet como Dinobot lo hicieron retroceder con un golpe combinado, pero eso no logro derribarlo, solo lo molesto más, parecía que aquella Gema no tenía ningún punto débil.

-¡Esa cosa es muy dura!-exclamo Garnet entre dientes.

-¡Tomando en cuenta que su armadura está hecha del metal más resistente del universo no es de extrañar!-bramo Dinobot entre dientes.

Empress volvió al ataque, pero Steven entro en acción, bloqueando el ataque con su escudo, oportunidad que Dinobot aprovecho para embestirlo con fuerza, el impacto hizo que Empress cayera sobre los Vexabot que quedaban, dejándola sola a ella y a Gia, aunque Gia solo disfrutaba de la batalla, ella sabía muy bien que su gran creación solo tenía una debilidad, pero también sabía que no tenía de que temer, pues las Crystal Gems nunca se atreverían a hacer eso.

-Pobres ilusas, realmente me dan lástima, no importa lo que hagan, no podrán destruir a mi creación-dijo riéndose-podrían hacerlo, pero no creo que se atrevan a hacerlo-.

-¡Solo ponnos a prueba!-bramo Amatista desafiante.

El desafío de Amatista provoco que la risa de Gia aumentara-Si eso quieren les diré cuál es su debilidad ¿ven el punto brillante que esta entre sus dos ojos?-pregunto Gia señalando hacia su creación.

Las Gems hicieron lo que Gia les indico, efectivamente, ahí, justo en medio de sus dos ojos, había algo que brillaba débilmente, no eran sus ojos, era algo más y solo Gia sabía que era, por lo que no pudo evitar volver a reírse, porque definitivamente encontraba muy divertido todo eso.

-Esa es la Gema o lo que quedo después de ser evolucionada a algo mejor, si quieren vencer a Empress solo tiene que destruir su Gema, es todo-dijo Gia con total naturalidad, dejando impactado a todo el equipo.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de nosotras!-grito Garnet con furia.

-No es ninguna broma fusión estúpida, es la verdad, si quieren vencer a mi Gema Vexacon solo tienen que destruir su Gema, eso es todo-dijo Gia encogiéndose en hombros.

Dinobot sonrió ante eso-¡Gracias por el dato, estas volviéndote sumamente tonta!-declaro preparándose para cumplir con su cometido, pero Steven se interpuso.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-suplico con una mirada llena de miedo, tristeza y suplica.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dinobot.

-¡Steven tiene razón, nuestro deber es salvar vidas, no destruirlas, así que olvídate de esa idea!-indico Perla.

-¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Esa cosa ya no es una Gema!-bramo Dinobot señalando a Empress.

-¡No haremos eso, podemos salvarla, sé que podemos!-aseguro Steven sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-¡Escucha Steven, he respetado muchas cosas y he tolerado la mayoría de ellas, pero te lo diré una vez, esa cosa ya no es más una Gema, es un monstruo creado por Gia!-bramo Dinobot con furia.

-¿Qué no conoces lo que es la piedad?-cuestiono Amatista con enojo.

-¡Claro que la conozco, por eso le voy a tener piedad a esa Gema, librándola de esa prisión!-.

La discusión pudo haber seguido, pero Empress no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, Gia aprovecho su oportunidad para disparar un rayo inmovilizador, dejando vulnerables a las Crystal Gems.

-Esto es demasiado bueno, realmente su compasión será su destrucción, acaba con ellos ahora mi gran creación, elimina primero al niño redondo, después de todo, esa será la lección que aprenderá por ser tan torpe-indico Gia con crueldad.

Steven se quedó aterrado ante eso y las Gems también, especialmente cuando Empress se dispuso a cumplir con su orden, pese a la mirada de súplica de Steven, la Gema no parecía querer detenerse y lanzo el que sería el golpe final.

-¡Steven!-gritaron Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Peridot y Lapis, mientras Dinobot gruñía y Topacio desviaba la mirada.

Pero antes de que el golpe llegara, un proyectil salió de la nada, golpeando a Empress justo en medio de los ojos, destruyendo su Gema y por tanto al imponente ser, aquel ataque salido de la nada dejo congelada a Gia.

-¡Mi creación! ¡Mi magnifica creación! ¿Quién hizo esto?-cuestiono Gia sumamente molesta e impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Fue cuando Ayden dio un paso al frente-Parece que te olvidaste de mí por completo bruja metálica-dijo respirando con algo de cansancio, al tiempo que Gia endurecía la mirada por ello.

Gia se mostró sumamente molesta ante eso, especialmente porque él tenía razón, en sus burlas hacia las Crystal Gems se olvidó que él aun andaba por los alrededores-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Pagaras caro por tu insolencia!-bramo apuntándole con su cañón.

Ayden se preparó para el disparo, pero antes de que Gia consiguiera dispararle, Dinobot entro en acción y le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeando a Gia en el pecho y derribando a la Vexacon, quien rodo con fuerza por el suelo, hasta que finalmente logro incorporarse.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Gia levantándose con algo de dificultad, viendo como Dinobot sonreía de manera burlona.

-Ese siempre fue tu problema Gia, cuando pierdes la cabeza no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor-señalo Dinobot con un tono sumamente burlón-por eso te paso lo que te paso-.

Al escuchar eso, la furia de Gia dio paso a algo más, el odio, un odio que se podía ver en sus ojos-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar eso? ¡Voy a matarte maldito y asqueroso traidor!-bramo preparando su arma.

-¡No lo creo!-expreso Garnet lanzándose a gran velocidad y dándole un poderoso puñetazo, mismo que derribo a Gia-¡Dinobot tiene razón, cuando te enojas no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!-declaro sonriendo.

Gia miro con odio a las Crystal Gems, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, así que no le quedo de otra más que retirarse-¡Esto no se quedara así, los Vexacon no solo somos poderosos, sino también sumamente vengativos, solo pregúntenle a su amigo traidor!-declaro retirándose.

Una vez que Gia se marchó, el grupo pudo respirar tranquilamente, aunque Steven tenía una mirada sumamente preocupada en su cara-Dinobot ¿Qué quisiste decir con que le paso lo que le paso?-pregunto Steven mirando a su amigo.

Dinobot miro a Steven fijamente antes de responder-Solo te diré que esa tonta no siempre uso una máscara que cubriera la mitad de su cara, hace tiempo se vio obligada a hacerlo, especialmente después de haberle fallado a la reina-explico Dinobot.

-¿Qué fue lo que la reina le hizo?-pregunto Lapis mirando a Dinobot con miedo.

-Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas-respondió Dinobot-además, creo que hay otros asuntos más importantes que atender-dijo señalando a Garnet, Perla y Amatista.

El trío de Gemas miraban los restos que quedaron de la Gema Vexacon con profunda tristeza, sabiendo que aquella Gema debió ser una antigua amiga, pero Dinobot tenía razón, cuando se dispuso a acabar con Steven sin compasión alguna se dieron cuenta de que ya no era la misma Gema que conocieron.

-Yo…lo lamento…en serio lo lamento…pero…no tuve otra opción…-dijo Ayden acercándose a ellas.

Garnet se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro-Hiciste lo que debías, gracias por salvar a Steven-.

-Haría cualquier cosa por el hijo de Rose-respondió Ayden sonriendo.

-Muy bien, alguien quiere decirnos quien es este chico y porque tiene tecnología Decepticon-pidió Peridot acercándose.

-¿Decepti que?-pregunto Ayden confundido.

-Es una larga historia, pero comenzaremos por ti, él es Ayden, hace muchos años era un humano común y corriente, pero luego encontró una extraña joya que convirtió su cuerpo en esmeralda pura-explico Perla.

-Antes de que Rose dejara su forma física para que Steven pudiera nacer intento ayudarlo, pero sus lágrimas no pudieron sanarlo, algo que no entendimos al principio, pero ahora que sabemos que la joya era tecnología Decepticon todo tiene sentido, ya que eso estaba más allá de las capacidades de Rose-agrego Garnet.

-Cuando Steven finalmente nació, Rose nos hizo jurar que ayudaríamos a Ayden a controlar sus nuevos poderes, no fue fácil, pero finalmente lo conseguimos-finalizo Perla.

-Entonces ¿es un nuevo amigo?-pregunto Steven con ojos de estrellas.

-Sí, lo es-respondió Garnet sonriéndole a su pequeño.

-¡Qué bien!-grito Steven alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Ya veo, es bueno ver que aún quedan algunos que no tratan de matar a cada Gema que se encuentran-dijo Peridot.

-¿Puedes culparlos por eso?-pregunto Topacio cruzado de brazos.

-No realmente-reconoció Peridot con tristeza, porque la pregunta de Topacio era bastante acertada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Después de poner al tanto a Ayden de la amenaza Vexacon y del Planeta Madre, así como también de los Cazadores que buscaban acabar con ambas razas y de los aliados que aún tenían, para finalmente explicarle sobre las reliquias Cybertronianas, las Gems volvieron al templo, dejando a Ayden en la base para que pudiera ayudar a reconstruirla y curar a los heridos.

-Bueno, fue otro día bastante divertido-dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-Pelear y casi morir no me parece un buen modo para divertirse-dijo Peridot.

-Eso es porque tú solamente eres una enana cobarde-dijo Dinobot, ganándose una mirada molesta de Peridot.

-Vamos chicos, ganamos, celebremos otra victoria-dijo Steven.

-Steve, que bueno que volviste a tiempo-dijo Greg apareciendo en la casa, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-Bueno…no diré que paso algo…más bien…alguien vino porque quiere verte y pues…no pude decirle que no…-dijo Greg sumamente nervioso, hecho que extraño a Steven, ya que solo veía a su padre de ese modo cuando…

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, cuanto has crecido Steven-dijo una voz un poco más madura y ronca, con un tono bastante duro y severo.

Cuando Steven vio de quien se trataba, casi se cae al suelo y no fue el único, pues Garnet, Amatista y Perla también se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba ahí, se trataba de un hombre que debía estar por los 60 años, fornido, de cabello y barba blanca, piel algo bronceada, vistiendo un uniforme de almirante de la marina, el hombre dio un paso al frente.

-¿Por qué esa cara Steven? Pareciera que no estás feliz de verme-dijo el hombre hasta quedar frente a él.

Steven solo pudo pronunciar una frase-Hola…abuelo-dijo sonriendo entre feliz y algo nervioso por tener frente a él al padre de su padre, su abuelo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Oye Yako"**_

" _ **Dime Wako"**_

" _ **El capítulo ya termino, pero no entiendo ¿Cuál fue la moraleja de la historia?"**_

" _ **Es una buena pregunta Wako y para responderla giraremos la ¡Rueda de la Moraleja! ¡Rueda Moraleja, gira una y otra vez y danos la lección que debemos aprender! ¡La número 6! ¡Y la moraleja de la historia es…"siempre lava tu ropa interior los jueves"!"**_

" _ **Por supuesto, ahora entiendo"**_

 _ **Un pitazo se escuchó y los hermanos Warner tuvieron que escapar, al tiempo que el Guardia llegaba y los amenazaba con un puño para luego comenzar la persecución.**_

 _ **Un aplauso para los Hermanos Warner, quienes no se fueron sin darme un beso de despedida (asco), si los conocen entonces tuvieron una gran infancia y para el próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Soy la Comadreja**

 **2.- Garfield**

 **3.- Invitado Sorpresa**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _fue bueno que el Fantasma del Espacio hiciera una breve aparición en la serie "Batman el Valiente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente, especialmente por si recuerdas como lo usaba Megatron a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que eso es algo que nunca sucederá, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que nosotros mismos nos buscamos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Peridot es entre adorable y algo neurótica, así que no es de extrañar que se enfadara cuando Dinobot destruyo el Energon que sus inventos detectaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _mientras los Vexacon no se apoderen de un solo fragmento de Energon Oscuro todo estará bien, no hay que olvidar el uso que le daba Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snowflake Fly:** _entiendo lo de tu hermano y respecto a tu pregunta, pues no estoy seguro, ya que no se sabe que paso con esas Gemas, pero veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues fue el único que escogió ser una Gema, aunque ahora Gia ha perfeccionado sus Gemas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _creo que a muchos nos quedaron ganas de eso, pero como acabas de ver, los experimentos de Gia son cada vez más retorcidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, porque el Energon Oscuro no será todo el problema que tengan, especialmente cuando Xanadu llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pronto veremos qué pasa más adelante, ya que tanto madre como hijas hablan de alguien mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho tu OC fue el último en aparecer, pero al menos ya lo hicieron todos los que faltaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Estarrosa:** _por fortuna ya fueron todos, ahora sí podré continuar con la historia principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como dice Skipper "siempre déjalos deseando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente, aunque creo que solo los seres más supremos y poderosos superan sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero es muy pronto para celebrar, porque si hay mucho Energon del normal, entonces no hay razón para que no haya más Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _porque ya era el último y ya lo tenía contemplado, pero estoy viendo si usarlo en este fic o en el próximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _creo que Peridot ni nadie se esperaban que hubiera Energon Oscuro, después de todo, Unicron fue destruido por Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _estas totalmente en lo cierto mi estimado amigo, porque con Unicron siempre ha habido problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues acabas de conocer al último OC y creo que las cuarzos tienen más aspecto masculino que femenino, al menos así lo mostraron Jasper y Bismuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo con el último OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso será más complicado, ya que los 3 fragmentos se usaron hace miles de años en la guerra Autobot-Decepticon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _yo iba a sugerir lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no con intención realmente, a lo mucho solo trata de asfixiarlo con su amor, como me encanta decir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Peridot estallo como solo alguien que realmente se desespera con facilidad puede hacerlo, explotando y decir un montón de groserías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso ya lo veremos, recuerda que solo existieron 3 fragmentos de ese Energon y todos se usaron en la gran guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _creo que hasta el momento lo que más se ha disfrutado son los gritos de Zamasu cuando Bills lo destruye y cuando usan el Mafuba contra él, respecto a Xanadu, su llegada se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _si por cada Ying hay un Yang, entonces es más que claro que tiene que haber alguien que sea el opuesto del omnipotente Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _¿y aun así tomas tanto café? Realmente estas corriendo un riesgo enorme ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _si he de ser honesto, yo no le encontré lógica a su pelea con Frost, es decir, él parecía estar al nivel de Freezer cuando fue la batalla en Namek, así que Piccolo pudo haberlo derrotado de un golpe en ese instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _si los Vexacon llegan a apoderarse de algo de Energon Oscuro no habrá límite a lo que puedan corromper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente y respecto a lo que me pides, veré que puedo hacer, ya que inicialmente las chicas no serán más que estudiantes normales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tomando en cuenta que eras parte de la rebelión era normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rita Repulsa, NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Snowflake Fly, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Estarrosa, Tenzalucard123, Amo del Vacío, Xanatrix742, Atila 25, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ultimatespartan98, E.I. Lara, Guest, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, E.I. Lara, Razor Edge, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. La visita del abuelo

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, pero antes una cosa, en el capítulo anterior se presentó el último OC, por lo que ahora podemos recomenzar la historia original, después de tanto ajetreo, las Crystal Gems se merecen un buen descanso, aunque no será muy relajante, especialmente para Steven, Greg y Peridot, los dos primeros porque acaban de recibir la visita del Patriarca de la familia Universe, mientras que Peridot…bueno, no les adelanto nada, mejor vean el capítulo y espero les guste, ya que va a tener un poco de comedia y unos momentos algo difíciles para el pequeño Steven, así como para su padre.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 La visita del abuelo.**

Mientras que Peridot, Lapis, Dinobot y Topacio se quedaban paralizados, sin lograr entender que era lo que pasaba o quien era aquel hombre que había llegado tan repentinamente, mismo al cual Steven llamo de un modo que nunca antes habían escuchado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas muchacho? ¡Ven aquí y salúdame!-indico el hombre con voz atronadora.

Rápidamente, Steven corrió hacia él anciano-¡Abuelo!-grito extendiendo sus brazos dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero el hombre lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tu abuela? ¡La mano!-indico como una orden, al tiempo que extendía su mano, Steven la estrecho y pudo sentir como su mano era presionada como si la mano del hombre fuera una pinza-¡Pero mírate nada más, creciste desde la última vez que te vi, pero sigues siendo un niño sumamente débil, frágil y rechoncho!-.

-¡Un momento papá!-intervino Greg-¡No te permito que…!-.

-¡Y tu Greg! ¡Mírate, ahora eres millonario y sigues perdiendo el tiempo en ese lavado de autos! ¿Esa es la clase de educación que te di?-cuestiono el hombre con dureza, hecho que provoco que Greg apretara sus puños-¡Por eso tu hijo no es más que un niño débil y sensible!-.

-¡Espere un segundo!-grito Peridot mirando con enojo al anciano-¡No sé quién diablos sea usted, pero no tiene derecho a…!-.

Oh, es cierto, que modales los míos, veo que tienen nuevos amigos y yo no me he presentado ¡Almirante Sam Universe!-se presentó el hombre haciendo un saludo militar.

-¿Un almirante?-pregunto Dinobot cruzándose de brazos.

-Y el padre de Greg, por tanto es el abuelo de Steven-explico Perla-un hombre sumamente detestable y…-.

-Tenle respeto Perla, sino no sabes nada de él es mejor no juzgarlo-dijo Garnet dejando confundida a Perla.

Sam carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de todos, especialmente la de su hijo y la de su nieto, el anciano comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando la casa, notando que en ese lugar solo había cosas que se podrían considerar de "niñas".

-Veo que aun vives solo con un montón de chicas-dijo Sam mirando a su nieto con algo de dureza.

-Ellas me quieren y me cuidan mucho-explico Steven.

-Ya veo, pero te hace falta aprender las cosas esenciales de la vida, no puedes permitirte ser siempre un niño gordo y frágil, y ya que tu padre no te da ese tipo de educación tendré que hacerlo yo-dijo Sam con los brazos tras su espalda.

-¡No tan rápido papá, te he permitido muchas cosas, pero no te permito que te metas en la vida de Steven ni de…!-.

-Pues tú también necesitas endurecerte más y creo que sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Sam con firmeza-iremos al granero y trabajaran como nunca han trabajado en sus vidas-.

-¡Pero…!-Steven quiso decir algo, pero Garnet intervino.

-Steven, haz lo que dice tu abuelo y será mejor que tú también lo hagas Greg-indico Garnet de manera misteriosa, dejando confundidos a padre e hijo, al igual que al resto del equipo.

-Bien dicho Garnet, veo que sigues siendo la más sensata de todos en esta casa-dijo Sam sonriéndole.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-respondió Garnet de brazos cruzados.

Sam le sonrió aún más y miro tanto a su hijo como a su nieto-Muy bien, en marcha, porque el día de hoy van a trabajar como nunca antes lo han hecho-.

Una vez que el trío de Universe abandono la casa, el equipo no tardó en dar su opinión al respecto-¡Pero qué hombre tan odioso!-bramo Amatista.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Steven de ese modo? ¡Él es la persona más grandiosa y gentil que hay en el universo!-exclamo Lapis, quien había resistido sus deseos de lanzarle un golpe de agua a Sam y enviarlo lejos.

-¡Apenas llega y ya está comenzando a darle órdenes a Steven…y a Greg, como siempre lo ha hecho!-declaro Perla con enojo-¿Cómo puedes aprobar esa clase de comportamiento de ese hombre?-cuestiono mirando a Garnet.

-A mí me agrada, le grita más a esos dos-dijo Dinobot sonriendo un poco divertido, ganándose una mirada molesta de los demás.

Fue cuando Topacio decidió intervenir-Miren, miren, entiendo que hay cosas que no nos agradan de ese sujeto, pero debemos recordar que es el… ¿Cómo lo llamaron? ¿Abuelo? Eso…abuelo de Steven, así que sugiero que mejor vayamos a ese granero y veamos qué es lo que planea hacerle-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además, el Granero es el hogar de Lapis y mío-señalo Peridot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que llegaron al granero, Sam tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar la enorme sorpresa que le dio el nuevo aspecto de ese sitio, definitivamente era algo que nunca se esperaba, pero una vez que se tranquilizó, pudo ver todo el lugar detenidamente, llamándole la atención toda la cosecha que había, realmente estaba impresionado.

-Vaya, debo admitir que no esperaba que hicieran algo como esto, realmente estoy impresionado-dijo Sam mirando el lugar sorprendido.

-Bueno…de hecho…fueron Peridot y Lapis quienes cultivaron todos esos vegetales-reconoció Steven.

Sam escucho a su nieto y suspiro-Ya veo, por lo menos ustedes han hecho algo de provecho-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso papá?-cuestiono Greg cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú fuiste un vago por mucho tiempo, queriendo ser una estrella de la música, jamás te graduaste de una escuela, ni tienes un título o al menos una carrera, luego te alejaste de tu representante porque te enamoraste y nunca se te ocurrió pedirle tus regalías por TU canción hasta que el vino y te la dio-enumero Sam, dejando a Greg sumamente avergonzado-y Steven está siguiendo tus pasos, no va a la escuela, no hace nada de provecho, solo se pasa el día jugando con sus amigas-.

-¡Él ha salvado el mundo en varias ocasiones!-bramo Greg mirando molesto a su padre.

-¿Y con eso ya tiene la vida asegurada? ¿Con eso podrá tener un buen trabajo y una buena familia? Lo que él necesita es disciplina, no pasar el día cantando y jugando en la arena, por eso estoy aquí-dijo Sam.

-Creí que solo te quedarías por 3 días-dijo Greg apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Me quedare el tiempo que considere necesario, después de todo, tengo que ver si Steven está muy bien aquí o necesita algo más duro, como la escuela militar-señalo Sam.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera abuelo! ¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes enviarme a ese lugar!-exclamo Steven asustado.

-¡Además de que yo no lo voy a permitir!-aseguro Greg colocándose frente a su hijo-¡Y puedo asegurarte de que las Gems tampoco lo harán!-.

Sam miro a su hijo con dureza, pero Greg no se dejó intimidar-Muy bien, si en estos 3 días que estaré aquí me demuestra de lo que es capaz entonces no lo enviare a la escuela militar, pero si lo que veo no me convence, entonces tendrá un lugar seguro ahí-dijo Sam.

-¡Le podemos asegurar que quedara totalmente sorprendido!-declaro Amatista apareciendo junto a los demás.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos-dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de los demás.

-Definitivamente es un sujeto odioso-dijo Lapis mirando al hombre con ganas de matarlo.

-¿No dejaras que me envíe a una escuela militar, verdad papá?-pregunto Steven con mirada asustada.

-Claro que no amigo, pero conozco muy bien a ese hombre y sé que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, así que debes esforzarte mucho en estos días-indico Greg.

-O simplemente puedo lanzarlo por los aires-señalo Dinobot con sonrisa maliciosa, hecho que asusto a padre e hijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tal vez no nos entendamos, pero sigue siendo mi padre!-exclamo Greg aterrado ante la idea de que su padre desapareciera en el mar.

-¡Y es mi abuelo!-apoyo Steven en iguales condiciones.

-Nunca pudo actuar como quiero-gruño Dinobot por debajo, provocando risas en el equipo.

-Oigan ¿Quién planto todo eso?-pregunto Topacio mirando los cultivos de vegetales.

-Esas fuimos Lapis y yo, somos increíbles ¿verdad?-pregunto Peridot sonriendo con mucha arrogancia.

-¿Y es normal que se muevan y mujan?-pregunto Topacio confundido, dejando extrañadas al par de Gemas, quienes rápidamente corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una vaca que se estaba dando un banquete con todos los vegetales que ellas habían cultivado, hecho que alarmo y enloqueció a Peridot-¿Qué es eso? ¡Un monstruo se está comiendo a mis creaciones!-exclamo alarmada.

-Oh, no es un monstruo, solo es la vieja Bessy-señalo Steven.

-¿Vieja Bessy?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Es solo la vaca de uno de los vecinos cercanos, siempre anda rondando por aquí y luego regresa a su casa, pero lo hace solo cuando quiere-dijo Greg-y creo que ahora no va a querer volver en mucho tiempo porque aquí tiene mucho que comer-agrego viendo como la vaca continuaba comiendo.

-¡Nuestros bebés!-exclamo Peridot asustada, provocando que Lapis se ruborizara un poco por haber escuchado a Peridot decir "nuestros", refiriéndose a ella misma y a la pequeña Gema verde, pero al mismo tiempo, sus palabras provocaron una mirada de enojo en Amatista.

-No te preocupes P-Dot, yo me encargo de ella-dijo Amatista sonriendo de manera segura, pero Peridot la detuvo.

-No, este es ni huerto y el de Lapis, seré yo quien lo defienda, no te preocupes Lapis, no dejare que se coma tus mazorcas-aseguro Peridot acercándose a la vaca-escucha… ¿Vieja Bessy? Creo que nadie te ha informado que este lugar nos pertenece a mí y a Lapis, así que te agradecería que por favor te marcharas de aquí-pidió Peridot amablemente, pero la Vieja Bessy solo la ignoro y siguió comiendo-parece ser que no me estoy explicando, he dicho que te tienes que ir de aquí-dijo sujetándola de la cola y comenzando a jalarla con fuerza.

Aquella maniobra de Peridot, provoco que la Vieja Bessy se enojara, levantara sus patas traseras y le diera una patada que lanzo a la pequeña Gema hasta el granero, provocando que cayera en la piscina que le había hecho a Lapis.

-¡Peridot!-gritaron Lapis y Amatista asustadas por eso, aunque Peridot no tardo en comenzar a reírse por lo que acababa de ver, seguida por Dinobot.

-¡Amatista! ¡Dinobot! ¡No fue gracioso!-regaño Perla mirando a sus dos amigos con enojo y reprobación.

-Ah, fue un poco gracioso-reconoció Garnet.

Greg y Steven solo pudieron negar con la cabeza, especialmente cuando Peridot salió del agua, aunque ambos querían ayudar a Peridot, lo mejor era ir con Sam cuanto antes, para que Steven pudiera demostrarle que era capaz de valerse solo y que no solo era un chico algo llenito, sensible y amante de la diversión.

-Creo que será mejor ir con ellos, solo para asegurarnos de que no le pase nada serio a Steven-dijo Perla.

-Andando-acepto Garnet comenzando la marcha-¿vienen?-.

-No gracias, tengo que sacar a esta enorme y gorda vaca de aquí antes de que termine de devorar a nuestros bebé-señalo Peridot-tú puedes ir si quieres Lapis, sé que estas preocupada por Steven-.

-¿Estas segura Peridot?-pregunto Lapis.

-Por supuesto, ese torpe animal no podrá vencer a la mente más brillante de todo el universo-aseguro Peridot sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Cierto, lástima que la mente más brillante del universo dejo de existir hace miles de años-bromeo Dinobot, ganándose una mirada molesta de Peridot, mientras que Amatista rompía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Vienen?-pregunto Garnet mirando al dúo.

-No gracias, prefiero ver como la gran Peridot saca a ese tonto animal de aquí-respondió Dinobot.

-Yo también prefiero hacer eso-aseguro Amatista.

-Creo que eso es algo que me interesa ver, realmente suena interesante-dijo Topacio sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por ver como Peridot superaba a aquella vaca.

-Como guste-dijo Garnet retirándose junto con Perla y Lapis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En cuanto Steven y Greg llegaron con Sam, este le tenía al chico muchas tareas sumamente agotadoras y duras para alguien de su edad, desde cortar leña, limpiar el granero de arriba abajo, sin permitirle a Greg, Perla o Lapis que lo ayudaran, así como también otro tipo de tareas sumamente agotadoras, entre ellas cargar arena desde la playa y llevarla de vuelta al granero, todo como parte de un supuesto proyecto de construcción que Sam tenía en mente, aunque Greg sabía que todo eso era solo para presionar a Steven en ir y venir cargando los baldes llenos de arena desde la playa.

-¡Todo eso es un abuso!-exclamo Lapis al ver como Steven estaba muy cansado, pero Sam no lo dejaba descansar, ya que aún no había cortado ni siquiera un pedazo de leña, le dijo que podría descansar una vez que terminara de cortar todos los trozos de leña que tenían.

-¡No entiendo como permites eso Greg!-exclamo Perla mirando al aludido.

-Créeme, nada me gustaría más que decirle a mi padre todo lo que pienso de esto, desde que era niño siempre me trataba de ese modo, siempre fue duro, estricto, severo…creo que él…ni siquiera mi quiso-dijo con profundo dolor.

-Te sorprenderían muchas cosas-dijo Garnet de manera misteriosa, al tiempo que Steven lograba cortar uno de los troncos de leña en dos después de haberle dado un total de 20 hachazos, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por aquel logro era realmente radiante y llena de felicidad-bien hecho-felicito Garnet en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Peridot regreso hasta donde estaba la Vieja Bessy, la cual seguía comiendo sin pena alguna, la Gema se acercó y se aclaró la garganta-Me disculpo si lo que hice hace un momento le pareció…ofensivo, pero espero que podamos olvidarlo y arreglemos este asunto de manera civilizada, verá…usted está comiéndose verduras que no le pertenecen, así que le agradecería que las dejara y se marchara-pidió Peridot amablemente.

-¿Se supone que esa vaca la debe entender?-pregunto Topacio y Amatista hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se callara.

-Vamos, quiero ver como lo intenta-dijo Amatista aguantándose las ganas de reírse, mientras que Dinobot solo sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te marcharas tranquilamente?-pregunto Peridot.

Por toda respuesta, la Vieja Bessy volvió a darle una patada que la lanzo hasta la piscina de nuevo, provocando las risas del trío que observo todo, especialmente de Dinobot, cuando Peridot volvió a salir del agua, su cara tenía una mirada sumamente asesina.

-Muy bien Vieja Bessy, espero que estés consciente de que esto significa guerra-sentencio con dureza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Steven continuaba con su pesada labor de cortar leña, aunque ya había llegado a la mitad, realmente estaba agotado y sus brazos le dolían mucho, fue cuando miro a su abuelo, quien lo mantenía vigilado en todo momento, sabiendo lo que podría pasarle si fracasaba, siguió con su trabajo.

-Esto ya duro demasiado-dijo Lapis tensando su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, pronto terminara-aseguro Garnet con su tono misterioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Vieja Bessy continuaba con su alimentación y ahora también se dedicaba a fertilizar los campos con su propio pastel, Peridot se ocultó detrás de alunas mazorcas y observaba fijamente a su contrincante, la cual seguía en lo suyo con suma tranquilidad, cuando la vio con la guardia baja, Peridot salto de improvisto.

-¡Te tengo!-bramo lanzándose sobre la vaca, solo para volver a ser lanzada por los aires por una nueva patada de la Vieja Bessy, aterrizando de nuevo en la piscina.

-Eso debe doler-dijo Topacio refiriéndose al hecho de que ya iban 3 rounds y en los 3 la vaca estaba ganando.

-Definitivamente debe doler-concordó Dinobot sin poder dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El ocaso estaba comenzando cuando Steven finalmente termino su labor y ahora se dirigió hacia su abuelo, sumamente cansado, sucio y con las manos algo lastimadas-Ya termine abuelo-.

-Muy bien muchacho, ve a darte un baño y descansa-dijo Sam sin siquiera felicitarlo ni decirle nada sobre su opinión sobre la escuela.

Greg se encargó de atender a su hijo, mientras que Garnet se alejaba un poco, dejando solas a Perla y Lapis con Sam, las dos Gemas ya no pudieron soportar más la actitud que tenía aquel hombre y se acercaron a él molestas.

-¿Qué es lo que se propone con todo esto?-cuestiono Perla.

-¡Trata a Steven como si no valiera nada, cree que es un niño frágil y débil, pero él ha hecho cosas increíbles!-declaro Lapis.

-¡Y por más que me duela admitirlo, Greg también es un gran hombre, por algo Rose lo escogió!-bramo Perla sintiendo deseos de llorar ante ese hecho.

Sam no se inmuto por las palabras de ambas Gemas-Muy bien, les voy a decir un secreto, pero recalco, es un secreto, si se lo dicen a alguien lo negare todo ¿les quedo claro?-tanto Perla como Lapis se vieron entre sí antes de ponerle toda su atención a Sam.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Vieja Bessy seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo nocturno, cuando Peridot reapareció-¡Vieja Bessy! ¡Eres una enemiga temible! ¡Pero te aseguro que te sacare de aquí te guste o no!-declaro Peridot lanzándose contra la Vieja Bessy a gran velocidad.

Y nuevamente paso lo que había pasado durante toda la tarde, Peridot siendo pateada y lanzada a la piscina de nuevo, cuando Peridot salió de nuevo del agua, se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de sus 3 amigos, aunque en Dinobot había una sonrisa cagada de burla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Dinobot sonriendo burlonamente.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo encargarme de esa vaca yo sola-aseguro Peridot.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no te ha lanzado al menos 4 veces a la piscina en lo que va la tarde-le recordó Topacio cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y te aseguro que fue la última vez, se acabó la Peridot tierna y adorable!-bramo Peridot molesta.

La Gema técnica se dirigió a buscar a su gran enemiga, pero cuando llego, solo vio que la vaca ya se estaba yendo tranquilamente, hecho que extraño a Peridot, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo sonreír de manera victoriosa y bastante arrogante.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente lo hice!-bramo alzando los brazos al cielo, al tiempo que se reía de manera algo maniática.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?-pregunto Topacio confundido, pues no vio que Peridot hiciera otra cosa más que salir volando cada vez que la Vieja Bessy le daba una patada.

-Permíteme explicarte, es claro que la Vieja Bessy se dio cuenta de que el resultado de nuestra disputa terminaría como termino mi primera cacería de Gema Corrupta, con mi total y absoluta victoria sobre su cerebro mediocre y por tanto opto por retirarse antes de enfrentar la humillante…-justo en esos momentos, Peridot sintió que pisaba algo blando y sumamente apestoso-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué es esta cosa tan apestosa?-exclamo tapándose la nariz con ambas manos, al tiempo que miraba su pie con asco.

Al ver eso, Amatista estallo en carcajadas-¡Creo que la vieja Bessy te dejo un último regalo antes de irse!-explico sin poder parar de reírse.

-¡VIEJA BESSY!-grito Peridot alzando los brazos al cielo y maldiciendo a la vaca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Steven estaba siendo atendido por Greg, quien le sobaba los brazos y le ponía un poco de crema para curar las ampollas que le salieron en las manos a Steven por el trabajo que tuvo que hacer, pudo haber usado su saliva sanadora, pero en esos momentos, tenía la boca seca.

-Vaya amiguito, hoy realmente hiciste muchas cosas-dijo Greg tratando de animar a su hijo.

-Papá… ¿Por qué el abuelo es tan malo?-pregunto Steven haciendo un gesto triste.

Greg se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando la mejor manera de responderle su pregunta-Steven…mi padre…siempre ha sido un hombre complicado…estuvo en la guerra…vio muchas cosas y pues…se hizo una persona sumamente dura y severa…creo que me veía más como un marino de su equipo que como su hijo-dijo Greg con algo de pesar-mira…luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer pizza? Te la ganaste-aseguro Greg sonriéndole.

-Gracias papá-dijo Steven sonriendo.

Padre e hijo se dirigió hacia la camioneta, pero antes de llegar, se toparon con Garnet, quien estaba recargada en la pared del granero con los brazos cruzados, cuando vio a sus amigos llegar, Steven se acercó a Garnet y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Garnet ¿quieres venir…?-Garnet le indico que guardara silencio.

-Escucha Steven y tú también Greg-indico Garnet de manera misteriosa.

Steven y su padre se quedaron confundidos, pero hicieron lo que la Gema madura les indico, fue cuando escucharon la voz de Perla y Lapis, quienes mencionaron sus nombres, seguida de la voz de Sam, quien en esos momentos había tomado la palabra.

-Es una vergüenza, un inútil, un bueno para nada, un zoquete, quisiera deshacerme de él…-eran las palabras que decía, Steven y su padre se vieron entre sí, ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, que Sam estaba hablando de ellos, pero en ese momento Sam continuo con una risa algo débil y cabizbaja-si…es lo que los demás decían de mí-reconoció con tristeza.

Aquella revelación dejo a padre e hijo impactados, con una leve sonrisa, Garnet abrió sus palmas y proyecto los recuerdos de Sam, quien continuo hablando casi al mismo tiempo…

-Cuando era niño yo era un debilucho, el mayor cobarde de todos, el chico al que siempre golpeaban, del que nunca dejaba de ser divertido burlarse y humillarlo…-contaba Sam.

En la proyección, se vio que Sam efectivamente era un chico delgado, frágil y tímido, al cual muchos grandulones lo molestaban sin piedad, lo humillaban y le gritaban todas esas cosas que él había dicho antes, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos descendientes.

-Fue peor cuando mi padre me obligo a tomar clases de boxeo en un verano, en esos momentos llegue a pensar que ni siquiera mi padre me quería y que solo trataba de hacerme la vida imposible…pero saben…de hecho me estaba haciendo un favor-continuo Sam.

En los recuerdos se vio como Sam estaba en su clase de boxeo, siendo golpeado por su entrenador, mientras su padre observaba, fue cuando Sam saco valor y lanzo un gancho derecho contra su entrenador, dándole en la cara y noqueándolo, Sam se quedó mudo, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero su padre si y aunque fue muy levemente, sonrió y asintió con orgullo, después de eso, Sam ya no le tuvo más miedo a los bravucones y cuando lo buscaban se defendía.

-¿No lo entienden? ¡Por eso soy duro con Steven y por eso lo fui con Greg! ¡Para fortalecerlos y que si el mundo los pelea ellos se defiendan, quiero que Steven entienda que a veces no se puedo arreglar las cosas hablando, que ocasiones tienes que pelear por mucho que no lo desees, no solo contra alienígenas malvados sino también contra personas malas, como lo hizo Greg con ese idiota que trato de explotarlo, se defendió y lucho por lo que él quería!-suspiro-me sentí tan orgulloso de él en esos momentos-aquella revelación hizo que Greg abriera sus ojos de golpe-y sé que cuando llegue el momento, también lo estaré de Steven, creo que lo más adecuado sería decir que me sentiré más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy de ese pequeñín-reconoció Sam y ahora fue el turno de Steven de abrir sus ojos de golpe-se hizo amigo de alienígenas que buscaban destruir la Tierra y ahora ellas la protegen, realmente me siento orgulloso y sé que va a llegar a ser un gran hombre, como Greg, tal vez no sea lo que yo esperaba que fuera, pero realmente me siento orgulloso del camino que tomo, porque se comportó como lo que siempre supe que sería, un verdadero hombre y sé que Steven también lo hará-.

Perla estaba llorando a cantaros ante aquella revelación e incluso Lapis tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar, fue cuando Sam continuo-Pero como les dije antes, es un secreto, no se lo digan a ninguno de los dos, de por sí ya son demasiado melosos-bromeo Sam.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Lapis y el trío se rio.

Greg y Steven no podían dejar de llorar, nunca se imaginaron que Sam realmente pensaba eso de ellos, Garnet sonrió al ver que todo había salido como su visión le indico-Ahora ya saben que es lo que él piensa de ambos-dijo sonriéndoles y provocando que Steven la abrazara-solo recuerden que él no quiere que lo sepan…aun-agrego cargando a su pequeñín.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al día siguiente Sam ya estaba listo para irse, no sin antes decirles a su hijo y nieto que por lo que vio el día anterior estaba seguro de que Steven estaba fortaleciéndose, pero eso no significaba que no lo pondría a trabajar más duro en su próxima visita, para sorpresa de Sam, Steven hizo algo que nunca se esperó.

-¡Si señor!-declaro haciendo el saludo militar y poniéndose firme.

Sam se quedó sorprendido ante eso, pero no pudo evitar reírse-Veo que realmente estas mejorando hijo, sigue así y Greg, espero más cosas de ti-dijo en su tono de voz duro y severo, pero Greg ya sabía lo que realmente quería decirle con eso.

-No te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que verás más-dijo Greg sonriéndole.

-Eso espero-dijo Sam despidiéndose de todos, para luego recoger sus cosas y retirarse.

-El abuelo realmente es genial-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-Sí, realmente lo es-concordó Greg sonriendo, porque finalmente sabía que pese a que no lo demostrara, su padre realmente estaba orgulloso de él y de su nieto, ese día fue como volver a nacer tanto para padre como para hijo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, esta vez fue un poco más tranquilo, pero tanto Steven como Greg ahora saben que el patriarca de su familia realmente está orgulloso de ambos y que seguirá estándolo, a pesar de que su comportamiento muestre lo contrario.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **TRAS VER EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEBO DECIR QUE EN SERIO ESTA DEMASIADO LENTO Y QUE AHORA ZAMASU ES REALMENTE INSOPORTABLE, LO UNICO QUE ME TRANQUILIZA ES SABER QUE FINALMENTE APARECERA EL GUERRERO QUE LO PONDRA EN SU LUGAR Y SI NO ES EL, SIEMPRE PUEDEN INVOCAR A ZENO-SAMA**

 **DEBO DECIR QUE ESTA ES LA SAGA MAS ILOGICA DE TODAS LAS DE DB, ES DECIR, NO COMPRENDO COMO ZAMASU PUEDE PELEAR AL NIVEL DE GOKU, CUANDO EL TIENE EL NIVEL DE UN KAIOSHIN NORMAL, ADEMAS DE QUE SU FUSION PARECE ESTAR AL NIVEL DE VEGETTO, ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO ALGUNO, ADEMAS Y ESO ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA OBSERVACION SIN NADA DE IMPORTANCIA, ME PARECE CURIOSO QUE VEGETTO LUZCA CON SUS ROPAS DE CUANDO PELEO CON BOO Y NO LLEVE TAMBIEN LA ARMADURA DE VEGETA**

 **RESPECTO A COMO SE SEPARARIAN, YO TENGO DOS TEORIAS, UNA QUE VEGETTO SE SEPARARA CON AYUDA DE POLUNGA O DE LAS SUPER DRAGON BALLS O QUIZAS ZENO-SAMA SEA CAPAZ DE**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _si eso te sorprendió, a ver qué opinas del motivo que lo orillo a ir a Ciudad Playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _tristemente no, la mamá de Greg falleció cuando Steven apenas tenía un año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque el abuelo de Steven fue alguien realmente severo, tenía motivos que se podían considerar buenos, ya que quiere que su nieto sea una persona que no se deja pisotear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _para las Crystal Gems no es fácil tener que tomar una decisión como esa, es realmente muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _así es, ese fue el último, ya que el abuelo de Steven fue invención mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _preferiría que fuera solo uno y como acabas de ver, el abuelo de Steven es un hombre bastante duro, pero que en realmente ama a su hijo y nieto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y por eso revelo la debilidad de su creación, porque sabía que ellas no harían eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, por ese motivo Gia no tuvo problema alguno en revelarles la debilidad de su creación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _a ver, a ver, no te entiendo, ¿me estas preguntando que si voy a incluir ese universo o que tú harás algo parecido a mi fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _podría decirse, aunque como acabas de ver, solo fue por un motivo, espero lo hayas comprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarlo más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste lo que acaba de pasar, así como también la desgracia de Peridot en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _voy a suponer que eres tú, porque eres quien más cambia de nombre de usuario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _gracias y veré que puedo hacer con respecto al cazador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _es bueno ver que aún queda gente que recuerda a esos locos hermanos que sacaban de quicio a todo el que se encontraban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _desafortunadamente eso no es fácil para ellas, especialmente para Steven, quien se quedó devastado cuando escucho que su madre destruyo a Diamante Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tomando en cuenta que han perdido muchas cosas que realmente habrían hecho que Xanadu saltara de felicidad no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es totalmente cierto, pero les cuesta mucho tener que destruir a quien pudo ser una gran amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _lo mismo me pregunto, ya que todas las Gemas parecen parecerse entre sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y vaya abuelo, aunque él realmente quiere a su nieto e hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _exactamente, creo que eso pone a Zamasu muy por debajo de Boo, de hecho, tuvo suerte de que Trunks haya impedido el renacimiento de Majin Boo y también Black la tuvo, con respecto a cómo sería una pelea entre Vegetto y Drago, tal vez el súper guerrero podría mantener la batalla contra él, pero sería por tiempo limitado, ya que el poder de Drago nunca deja de crecer y recuerda que él vendría siendo el opuesto de Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esa es una buena pregunta, ya que las 3 están muy igualadas en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _realmente esos 3 te hacían reír con todo lo que hacían, especialmente porque nadie podía controlarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _acabas de conocer al abuelo de Steven y aunque es un hombre severo, realmente ama a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _de todos modos es peligroso ingerir tanto café en poco tiempo, al menos deberías tratar de tomar un poco de agua y comer fruta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no solo Gemas, sino otras cosas, como guerreros Vexacon caídos u otras razas que fueron destruidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esos hermanitos siempre sabían cómo sacar de quicio a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, realmente eran muy divertidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _un gran corazón es una poderosa fortaleza, pero también puede ser una gran debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, El Cazador Argentino, Amo del Vacío, Odín, Black Hunter, CharacterOne, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Tregua en el laberinto

_**Es la hora del comienzo de otra aventura para las heroicas Crystal Gems, ahora que tuvieron un poco de descanso, pero al mismo tiempo un momento algo tenso con el abuelo, así como también una batalla de Peridot contra una vaca, llego el momento de continuar con la batalla contra los Vexacon, solo que esta vez las Crystal Gems se verán en una gran encrucijada, misma que las hará hacer algo que nunca creyeron que harían ni en miles de años y del mismo modo, las Princesas del Imperio Vexacon tampoco pensaban hacer algo como eso ni en miles de años.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Tregua en el laberinto.**

 **Alaska**

Las Crystal Gems se encontraban en esa región tan helada de la Tierra, pues el sistema de Peridot detecto una nueva reliquia Cybertroniana, en esos momentos estaban peleando por ella contra Tenaya, Arturina y un grupo de Vexabot del tipo Ninja, quienes demostraban su ferocidad en combate.

Steven y Connie también estaban presentes, peleando con sus abrigos, mismos que los protegían del frío, al tiempo que se protegían mutuamente, demostrando porque eran un gran equipo, hecho que sorprendió a Topacio, ya que nunca se esperó que hubiera humanos con esas habilidades.

-¡Fue imprudente de su parte venir hasta aquí sin sus preciados refuerzos!-declaro Garnet atacando a Tenaya.

-¡Más bien fue imprudente de su parte venir creyendo que podrían detenernos!-contraataco Tenaya atacando a su rival, mientras su hermana lidiaba con Perla y Lapis.

Dinobot desmantelo a un par de Vexabot, y luego disparo un rayo contra uno de ellos, destruyéndolo con facilidad, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-¿Quién dice que me estoy ablandando?-pregunto sonriendo de forma algo retorcida.

Ninguno de los dos grupos se daba cuenta que mientras más peleaban, activaban las defensas de una base subterránea, oculta debajo de toda la nieve, misma que comenzó a activarse, pues con cada movimiento que hacían, sacudían con violencia el interior de la base, provocando que sus defensas se activaran.

La batalla se detuvo cuando el suelo comenzó a sacudirse por un leve terremoto, hecho que dejo preocupados a los dos bandos-Dime que fue tu estomago Amatista-pidió Peridot algo asustada.

-No lo fue-respondió Amatista.

Fue cuando de la nieve salieron varias luces, mismas que se elevaron en el cielo y luego comenzaron a caer hacia los dos grupos-¡Cuidado!-grito Perla y rápidamente comenzaron a evadir los disparos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Topacio.

-¡Es lo que quisiera saber!-respondió Dinobot entre dientes.

Las Crystal Gems y las Princesas Vexacon tuvieron suerte, logrando evadir los disparos a tiempo, pero los Vexabot no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron destruidos, Lapis descendió al suelo, porque desde el aire estaba siendo un blanco fácil para aquellos disparos, además quería asegurarse de que Steven y Peridot estuvieran bien.

-¿Qué truco barato es este malditas Crystal Gems?-cuestiono Tenaya.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Esto parece más obra suya que nuestras!-acuso Perla.

-"Peligro, amenazas detectadas, comenzando proceso de eliminación"-indico una voz robótica que parecía venir de la nada.

-¿Alguien más oyó eso?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

-Sí y no me gustó nada lo que dijo-señalo Peridot mirando a su alrededor con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?-pregunto Connie.

Por toda respuesta, el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de las Crystal Gems y las dos Princesas, provocando que ambos bandos cayeran en picada hacia un oscuro abismo, Lapis trato de invocar sus alas, pero una extraña energía impedía que las pudiera invocar, hecho que la alarmo mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los Vexacon monitoreaban la misión de las princesas, cuando las señales de ambas desaparecieron de sus pantallas-¡La señal de las princesas ha desaparecido!-informo Gia alarmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-cuestiono Benag mirando a su compañera.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Gia comenzando a trabajar en su computadora-¡Estoy tratando de localizarlas, pero hay algo que bloquea su señal, no puedo ubicarlas, si no las encontramos pronto la reina se pondrá furiosa!-.

-¡Sigue tratando de encontrarlas, no permitiremos que nuestras princesas sean destruidas por un montón de Gemas defectuosas, un traidor, una niña y un híbrido con un claro problema de sobrepeso!-indico Benag apretando sus puños con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Alaska**

Después de caer varios metros, finalmente llegaron hasta el fondo, cayendo en una superficie metálica, por fortuna, Dinobot salvo a Steven y a Connie, sujetándolos a tiempo e impidiendo que ellos chocaran con fuerza contra el suelo, los demás no tuvieron problema alguno con la caída.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Garnet mirando a sus amigos.

-¡Estamos bien!-informo Peridot, quien cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Nosotros también, gracias a Dinobot!-informo Connie una vez que el feroz guerrero los bajo.

-¡Ah! ¡Realmente nos amas!-declaro Steven sonriéndole a Steven con ternura y poniendo ojos de estrella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes gordito?-pregunto Dinobot gruñendo y provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Steven.

Perla rápidamente se puso en guardia, al igual que Amatista-¡No se distraigan, ya que no somos los únicos que salimos ilesos!-informo Perla.

Y es que ambas princesas también salieron ilesas de la caída, ahora ambas hermanas sacaron sus armas y encararon a sus enemigas, siendo Arturina la primera en hablar-¿A dónde nos trajeron cobardes?-cuestiono Arturina.

-¡Nosotros podríamos preguntarles lo mismo!-declaro Dinobot.

-¡No tuvimos nada que ver en esto!-respondió Tenaya con furia-¡Esto debe ser obra suya malditas Gemas!-acuso.

Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí sumamente confundidos-Esperen, si este sitio no es suyo ni nuestro…-comenzó Steven.

-Entonces ¿de quién es?-pregunto Connie finalizando la frase de Steven.

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora!-expreso Amatista mirando a sus enemigas con desafío.

-¡Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con esa Amatista defectuosa!-declaro Tenaya burlonamente y ambos bandos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Garnet encaro a Tenaya, mientras que Arturina se ocupaba de los demás, demostrando ser capaz de lidiar con todos, podría tener una mente de una niña pequeña, pero realmente era una feroz contendiente, como Dinobot les advirtió en el pasado.

Steven y Connie no participaban en la batalla, ellos aun trataban de averiguar que era ese extraño lugar, fue cuando de pronto, del techo surgieron unas hachas de energía que se movían como péndulos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Connie preocupada.

Steven vio con horror que una de esas armas estaba a punto de golpear a Garnet y a Tenaya-¡Cuidado!-grito Steven llamando la atención de Garnet.

La Gema madura se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacia ellas y rápidamente actuó-¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Tenaya y quitándola justo a tiempo, pues un poco más y esa cosa las habría cortado a ambas.

-¡Tenaya!-grito Arturina al ver eso.

-¡Garnet!-grito Perla también después de ver aquello.

Garnet y Tenaya se levantaron, en ambas había una clara confusión en sus miradas-¿Te salve? ¿Por qué lo hice?-se preguntó Garnet sin entender porque acababa de salvar a la responsable de convertir a una buena Gema en un monstruo maligno.

-¡Vienen más!-grito Lapis señalando en ambas direcciones.

Steven y Connie corrieron hacia ellos con una mirada de miedo en sus rostros-¡Escuchen! ¡Les proponemos una tregua!-indico Steven con determinación.

-¡Olvídalo!-bramo Tenaya mirando a Steven con odio.

-¡Sabemos que nos odian y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero ahora estamos atrapados en un lugar que ninguno conoce, nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir es trabajando juntos!-indico Steven.

-¿Te volviste loco Steven?-pregunto Amatista.

-¡Esa debe ser la peor idea de todas las que has tenido Steven!-expreso Peridot.

Garnet no respondió, miro hacia ambos lados de la habitación y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban en un gran peligro-¡Steven tiene razón!-informo Garnet-¡Si seguimos peleando no lograremos salir de aquí, tenemos que trabajar en equipo, al menos por ahora si es que quieren sobrevivir!-declaro mirando con dureza a ambas princesas.

Las hermanas se vieron entre sí y luego a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Garnet, con mucho pesar, disgusto y asco, finalmente terminaron por acceder-Bien-dijo Tenaya entre dientes.

El grupo formo un círculo para poder buscar una salida, siendo Topacio el que la descubrió-¡Por allí, hay una luz al final de aquel túnel!-informo a los demás.

-¡Yo primero!-exclamo Arturina comenzando a correr hacia la luz, seguida por su hermana y detrás de ambas, las Crystal Gems.

Mientras corrían, evitaban las hachas de energía, aunque muchas veces estuvieron a punto de ser cortados por la mitad, fue cuando Dinobot quedo a un lado de Garnet-¡Oye Garnet, no podemos confiar en ellas dos!-le expreso con preocupación.

-¡Por ahora tendremos que confiar!-declaro Garnet.

-¿Y cuándo nos traicionen? ¡Porque lo van a hacer!-le repitió Dinobot.

-¡Ahora no tenemos otra opción, por el momento hay que trabajar junto con ellas!-indico Garnet sin detenerse y Dinobot también prosiguió.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el final de aquel túnel, dando un salto para evadir la última hacha, una vez que llegaron al otro cuarto, se dieron cuenta de que este era un sitio vacío, completamente en blanco y con solo una puerta frente a ellos.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir por ahí-dijo Peridot.

-Eres una genio-señalo Tenaya con sarcasmo y el grupo comenzó a moverse.

Nuevamente caminaron por un nuevo túnel, preguntándose a donde los llevaría esa cosa, las Princesas iban por delante, mientras las Crystal Gems las seguían muy de cerca, Arturina volteo y miro a sus enemigos.

-Las estoy vigilando Crystal Gems, no intenten nada-advirtió Arturina.

-Lo mismo te digo niña mimada-contraataco Amatista.

-¿En serio estamos haciendo esto? ¿Colaborar con las dos Princesas Vexacon?-pregunto Lapis sin poderse creer lo que pasaba.

-Hasta haberme unido a las Crystal Gems y a un Vexacon me parece de lo más normal comparado con esto-dijo Peridot.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un nuevo salón, el cual era exactamente igual al anterior, el grupo miro confundido aquel sitio, esperando ver alguna salida, fue cuando Tenaya la diviso-¡Por ahí!-.

-Esto es muy extraño, es demasiado fácil-señalo Perla de manera pensativa.

Pero apenas Perla dijo eso, un rayo de luz salió del techo, provocando que el grupo retrocediera y desenvainara sus armas-¡Por eso es mejor que las Perlas solo hagan lo que mejor hacen, seguir órdenes!-gruño Tenaya con enojo, provocando una risa de su hermana y una mirada molesta en Perla.

Antes de poder decir algo, aquel rayo de luz mostro la imagen de un Cybertroniano, pero no de cualquier Cybertroniano, sino de la mente Decepticon más peligrosa que jamás haya existido, además de la de Megatron.

-"Saludos a quienes hayan entrado en mi Laberinto, soy Shockwave, Primer General Científico de la armada Decepticon"-.

-¡Shockwave!-exclamo Dinobot abriendo sus ojos-¡Entonces este sitio debe ser…!-.

-¡Una antigua base Decepticon!-finalizo Garnet endureciendo la mirada, al tiempo que ambas hermanas se miraban de reojo.

-"Si están viendo esta grabación quiere decir que merecen una pizca de respeto por haber encontrado esta base subterránea, lamentablemente al haberlo hecho también han invocado su sentencia de muerte, pues no saldrán vivos de aquí, este laberinto contiene una gran cantidad de trampas mortales y aun si logran superarlas, tendrían que enfrentarse a mi pequeña sorpresa, misma que las espera al final del laberinto, dudo mucho que logren acercarse siquiera a ese sitio, así que solo me queda decirles hasta siempre ¡Gloria a Lord Megatron!"-finalizo Shockwave.

Cuando la grabación finalizo, el grupo se vio preocupado-Ese tipo sí que da escalofríos-señalo Amatista.

-Esperen un momento, retrocedamos ¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre "trampas mortales"?-pregunto Topacio.

Justo en esos momentos, el techo se abrió y unas pequeñas esferas aparecieron flotando en el aire-¿Creen que se refería a eso?-pregunto Lapis.

-No lo sé, no parecen muy peligrosas-señalo Amatista.

Pero apenas Amatista dijo eso, las esferas se abrió, revelando ser sierras de energía sumamente peligrosas-¡Tenías que abrir la bocota!-gruño Dinobot al tiempo que las esferas comenzaron a caer hacia el grupo.

-¡Muévanse!-grito Tenaya.

El grupo comenzó a correr, tratando de evitar aquellas esferas mortales, Steven invoco su escudo y protegía a Connie, pero las esferas seguían cayendo de un lado a otro, además de que ahora también salían de las paredes y del suelo, las Gems y las Princesas tenían que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para no terminar rebanadas por alguna de ellas.

-¡La salida!-grito Peridot mirando al frente, pues la salida se encontraba en aquella dirección.

-¡Síganme!-indicó Tenaya pasando entre las Gems y corriendo hacia la salida, seguida por su hermana y las Gems.

Como con la primera trampa, los dos grupos lograron salvarse por muy poco de ser destruidos por aquellas armas, logrando llegar hasta el pasillo siguiente, respirando con algo de dificultad, definitivamente todo esto era algo que nunca se esperaron, siguieron su camino por un largo rato, sin saber a dónde iban, fue cuando Dinobot se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Ya estuvimos aquí!-informo mirando el lugar.

-Tiene razón-concordó Peridot tras revisar las paredes, encontrando las marcas que dejaron las hachas de energía-hemos estado caminando en círculo.

-¿Y eso que? Creí que su mundo era redondo-señalo Arturina con inocencia, provocando que un silencio se formara.

-Tiene mente de 7 años, aún le falta por madurar-señalo Tenaya defendiendo a su hermana menor.

Antes de poder decir algo, una compuerta salió de la nada, cerrando el paso y separándolos en dos grupos, quedando Garnet y Tenaya en uno, mientras los demás quedaban en el otro, todo para preocupación del resto del equipo.

-¡Garnet!—gritaron tratando de romper aquella pared, pero nada de lo que hacían la rasguñaba siquiera.

-¡Olvídense de eso, tenemos otro problema!-informo Dinobot mirando al frente.

Ya que del techo, las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a surgir cañones láseres, cada uno con 3 bocas para disparar, dejando preocupados a ese grupo-Estoy comenzando a odiar este sitio mucho-dijo Peridot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Garnet trataba de romper también la pared con varios puñetazos, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, ese hecho divirtió mucho a Tenaya-Parece que solo somos tú y yo fusión-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, provocando una mirada desafiante en Garnet.

Cuando Garnet volteo, la princesa se reflejó en las gafas de Garnet y ella a su vez en los ojos de Tenaya-Te equivocas, recuerda que yo nunca estoy sola-dijo sonriendo de manera divertida.

Ambas rivales comenzaron a caminar en retroceso, esperando encontrarse con el resto del equipo pronto, Tenaya realmente se mostraba preocupada por su hermana, ya que ella estaba sola contra varios de sus enemigos, pero por más que caminaban, no parecían llegar a ninguna parte.

-Este lugar es demasiado confuso-dijo Garnet-pero no podemos darnos…-antes de que Garnet pudiera continuar, nuevamente su ruta se vio bloqueada por una nueva pared, misma que se abrió y revelo un gigantesco ventilador, con aspas sumamente filosas, mismas que comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Tenaya alarmada.

Sus palabras fueron muy acertadas, ya que aquel ventilador comenzó a crear una poderosa corriente de aire que arrastraba todo hacia él, cualquier cosa que entraba en contacto con aquellas aspas no salía bien librado.

Ambas comenzaron a ser jaladas también, pero Tenaya clavo sus pies en el suelo, logrando mantenerse firme y estable, algo que Garnet no consiguió y comenzó a ser llevada hacia las peligras aspas, al ver esto, Tenaya sonrió de manera maliciosa y burlona.

Garnet se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a pocos metros de las aspas y se preparó para el impacto, protegiéndose con sus brazos, pero entonces, Tenaya la sujetó de la pierna, sorprendiendo a Garnet, quien volteo a verla sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

Tenaya prosiguió con disparar un rayo de sus ojos hacia el suelo, abriendo un hoyo por el cual ambas escaparon justo a tiempo, cayendo en un nuevo pasillo, mismo que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, Garnet se recuperó un poco antes de mirar a la princesa sorprendida.

-Bueno, estamos a mano, Tenaya-señalo mirando a su rival.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que este sitio acabe contigo?-pregunto Tenaya con frialdad-ese es un placer que me estoy reservando para mí, así que no esperes que vuelva a ocurrir-advirtió Tenaya continuando su marcha, con Garnet siguiéndole el paso.

Ambas caminaban por aquel pasillo oscuro, mismo que era alumbrado por la luz que emitía las Gemas de Garnet y los ojos de Tenaya, mientras caminaban, se podía sentir un incómodo silencio, realmente no eran muy agradable, fue cuando Garnet tomo la palabra.

-He estado pensando, ya que este sitio era una base Decepticon, tal vez la "reliquia" que vinimos a buscar no sea lo que esperamos-dijo Garnet.

Tenaya miro de reojo a su gran rival-¿Crees que se trata del misterioso proyecto de Shockwave, verdad?-pregunto en un tono de voz que indicaba que ella también lo había pensado.

-Ciertamente lo creo y lo sostengo, tal vez sea una trampa lo que nos está esperando-dijo Garnet.

-Veo que al menos ustedes usan su cabeza para algo más que no sea alabar a sus Diamantes-dijo Tenaya sonriendo divertida.

-Hace tiempo que dejamos de lado a la corte de Diamantes-señalo Garnet.

-Ciertamente, pero como las demás Gemas eres ignorante de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, no tienes idea alguna de quien es Shockwave ¿o sí?-pregunto Tenaya.

-He escuchado de él, fue uno de los Decepticons más brillantes al servicio de Megatron-respondió Garnet.

Tenaya se rio divertida-Era más que eso, Shockwave fue la mente más brillante de toda la historia, comparado con él, Gia y las Peridots no son más que un montón de Rubís, no te ofendas, pero la mayoría de ellas son realmente tontas, especialmente porque son muy fáciles de eliminar-señalo Tenaya con burla, aunque Garnet no le tomo importancia-el punto es que Shockwave fue el creador de varias armas de gran poder para los Decepticons, además de ser el genio creador del "Proyecto Predacon", mismo que debía darle la victoria absoluta a los Decepticons en la gran guerra, pero nunca se esperó que los Autobots contraatacarían con sus preciados Dinobots, -.

-Entonces, lo que dices es que Shockwave no era tan listo como decía-dijo Garnet.

-Todos tenemos nuestros momentos buenos y malos-reconoció Tenaya encogiéndose en hombros sin tomarle más importancia al asunto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el resto del equipo estaba recuperando el aliento tras haber conseguido destruir todos aquellos cañones de energía, fue cuando uno se levantó del suelo y Steven lo aplasto con rapidez con su espada, seguido por Connie, una vez que quedó destruido, Dinobot lanzo un grito de furia.

-¡NO SOPORTO MAS ESTAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!-bramo furioso, pero su grito fue escuchado por Garnet y Tenaya, quien se pegó a una de las paredes.

-¡Oye, se escucha del otro lado!-informo Tenaya, para luego derribar la pared de un golpe, encontrándose con los demás.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron todo el equipo de la Gema madura, mientras Steven y Connie corrían a abrazarla, al tiempo que Arturina abrazaba a su hermana.

-Qué bueno que todos están bien-dijo Garnet sonriéndoles-ahora díganme ¿ya encontraron una salida?-.

-Eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar nosotros-señalo Lapis.

-Oigan, se escucha un extraño ruido debajo de este cañón-dijo Peridot inspeccionado una de aquellas armas.

-Tal vez sea una salida-dedujo Arturina.

Fue cuando Dinobot tomo el cañón y lo arranco del suelo con fuerza, en cuanto hizo eso, el resto del suelo se abrió y nuevamente ambos bandos cayeron hacia un oscuro abismo, llegando a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, lleno de todo tipo de artefactos tecnológicos de origen Cybertroniano, aunque por su estado parecía que no han funcionado en mucho tiempo.

-Creo que encontramos el laboratorio principal-observo Tenaya.

De pronto, una nueva imagen holográfica de Shockwave se apareció frente al grupo-"Fascinante, si están viendo esto significa que han logrado llegar hasta mi laboratorio, lo que significa que merecen una pizca de mi respeto, desafortunadamente, este lugar será su tumba, pues verán, no bromeaba cuando decía que tenía un proyecto esperándolos"-.

La imagen de Shockwave desapareció y el piso volvió a abrirse, al tiempo que una esfera emergía, abriéndose como un caparazón, revelando una estatua de hielo, misma que se rompió y mostro a un monstruo humanoide, mismo que parecía una mezcla entre humano, libélula y esqueleto, era de color plateado, su pecho parecía una coraza que se abría constantemente, revelando una esfera de color rojo, al tiempo que abría sus poderosas alas, sus piernas estaban tapadas por la extraña neblina helada que lo rodeada.

-¡Creo que todavía no terminamos!-exclamo Amatista algo asustada.

La criatura miro a los intrusos y comenzó su ataque, invocando un hacha hecha de hielo sólido, lanzando un golpe con ella, mismo que los dos bandos esquivaron por muy poco, rápidamente lo rodearon y prepararon en contraataque, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la bestia golpeo el suelo con sus dos manos y creo una serie de picos de hielo que los hicieron retroceder.

-¿Qué clase de bestia es esa?-exclamo Topacio.

-¡Debe ser uno de los prototipos del proyecto Predacon de Shockwave, escuche que antes de poder tener resultados favorables paso por algunos predicamentos!-respondió Tenaya.

-¿Esa cosa es un predicamento?-pregunto Peridot mirando a la bestia con mucho miedo.

Dinobot dio un salto y se sujetó al monstruo, agarrándolo del cuello, la bestia trato de liberarse, pero Dinobot simplemente no se rendía, fue cuando las alas de la criatura se transformaron en tentáculos, mismos que sujetaron a Dinobot y lo estrellaron contra el suelo.

-¡Dinobot!-grito Connie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steve.

-No vi venir eso-reconoció Dinobot algo adolorido por la caída.

Mientras peleaban, Tenaya diviso algo extraño entre el cuerpo de esa bestia, pero no sabía que era, si lograban salir vivos de ese sitio entonces lo averiguaría después, pues ese monstruo nos les daba un respiro, fue cuando golpeo el suelo con fuerza, creando a serpientes de hielo que las derribaron.

-¿Cómo detenemos a esa cosa?-pregunto Arturina sumamente impactada por el poder que tenía.

-¡Debe tener algún punto débil, solo hay que encontrarlo!-exclamo Peridot asustada.

Perla miro al monstruo y no tardo en encontrarlo-¡Eso es, su punto débil es esa esfera en su pecho, por eso la coraza se abre y se cierra, para mantenerla protegida!-.

Garnet vio que su amiga tenía razón, ahora debían encontrar el modo de destruir a esa cosa-¡Muy bien, ustedes distráiganlos, Tenaya! ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto sonriéndole.

-¡Por desgracia si y francamente me asquea la sola idea!-respondió Tenaya.

Mientras los demás distraían a esa cosa, Garnet y Tenaya corrieron hacia él, esperando el momento oportuno, Garnet de inmediato preparo sus guantes-¡Tenaya!-grito dándole la señal.

Tenaya asintió y se detuvo, dándole la espalda al monstruo y preparándose, Garnet dio un salto, subiendo a las manos de Tenaya y esta la impulso hacia el monstruo, justo en el momento en que su coraza se cerraba, pero gracias a la fuerza que Tenaya ejerció, Garnet pudo atravesarlo y destruir su esfera, provocando que la criatura se destruyera en una explosión, dejando una cortina de neblina y lo que Tenaya vio antes en el suelo.

-Por mis estrellas-dijo Peridot impactada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de que el monstruo cayera, una puerta se abrió del otro lado del laboratorio, revelando un cielo lleno de estrellas, señal de que ya había oscurecido, el grupo abandono aquella base y apenas logro salir al exterior, cayeron al suelo sumamente agotados, incluso las Princesas y Dinobot habían usado mucha energía en ese lugar.

-Por fin…salimos…de ese…lugar…-dijo Lapis recuperando el aliento.

-Creo que…con esto…la tregua…termino-señalo Arturina, al tiempo que su hermana se incorporaba con algo de dificultad.

-Terminemos…con esto…-sentencio Tenaya.

Las Crystal Gems se prepararon para una nueva batalla, pero sus cuerpos no estaban en óptimas condiciones, la prueba final fue cuando Amatista trato de dar un paso para atacar y termino cayendo a la nieve boca abajo, incluso el temible Dinobot no era capaz de levantar su espada sin que le temblara la mano.

-Ah…olvídenlo…a la próxima-dijo Tenaya dándose la vuelta y retirándose, junto con su hermana, por lo que las Gems también se marcharon.

-¿Sabes Garnet? Tú y Tenaya hicieron un gran equipo-observo Steven.

Garnet le acaricio la cabeza a su pequeño-Es nuestra enemiga, no lo olvides Steven, esto fue solo algo especial-le indico.

Al mismo tiempo, las dos hermanas se prepararon para su regreso al Destruction-Que lástima que no hayamos encontrado nada que valiera la pena en ese lugar-.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Tenaya sacando dos objetos que dejaron impactadas a su hermanita.

-¿Eso es…?-.

-Oh si, la tercera pieza del Disco y también un pequeño fragmento de Energon Oscuro-confirmo Tenaya con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, tal vez la asqueo haber trabajado con su peor enemiga, pero gracias a eso ahora tenía la última pieza del Disco y un fragmento de la Sangre de Unicron.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, como acaban de ver, los dos bandos hicieron algo que nunca se imaginaron hacer ni en sus más alocados sueños, un equipo para poder salir de uno de los laboratorios más peligrosos de Shockwave, aunque los Vexacon se quedaron con el premio.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics y siempre se los agradeceré:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Sam siempre supo que su nieto e hijo serían grandes hombres, si era estricto con ellos es porque solo quiere que sean lo bastante fuertes para nunca dejarse pisotear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _honestamente yo espero que no dure tanto, ya que en serio es demasiado lo que ha durado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _toma en cuenta como lo crio su padre, él lo obligo a tomar clases de boxeo y eso le ayudo a no dejarse pisotear por nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por eso es que no me parece lógico que quieran poner a un simple Kaio al nivel del poderoso Vegeto, es realmente algo que no cuadra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _me alegra que la vaca te haya parecido graciosa y que la parte del abuelo te haya puesto así de conmovida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque el hombre fuera bastante severo realmente es alguien cariñoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _creo que podría vencer a Bills, pero contra Whiss no estoy muy seguro, quizás ambos empatarían en una batalla, aunque dudo mucho que Vegeto lograra vencer a Vados y mucho menos a Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso era lo que esperaba hacer con la pobre Peridot, quien inútilmente trato de sacar a una vaca de su huerto, lo que fue un deleite para Dinobot y los demás, especialmente porque todos los rounds los gano la Vieja Bessy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _considero que esa puede llegar a ser mi obra maestra, por ese motivo es que le estoy metiendo mucha imaginación a la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya veremos, por el momento aún falta algo para que comience a aceptar los personajes, ya que como dije antes, primero será el concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _creo que eso ya sería demasiado para la tierna y pequeña Peridot, que de por si recibió un último regalo de parte de Bessy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente debe doler, especialmente porque todo pasó frente a Dinobot, quien no pudo evitar no reírse de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entonces si eres tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Nocturno:** _no, a muchos hombres les gusta esa serie, pero si me pregunto porque las menciones ¿te gustarían que aparecieran en "Hijas de la Noche"? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente fue muy vergonzoso para ella lidiar con una vaca que la arrojo por lo menos 4 veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente, por eso el abuelo quería que Steven entendiera eso, que a veces no puedes ser amable con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo pienso que Vegeto en Súper Saiyajin Dios podría vencer a Bills, aunque sería una batalla muy reñida, pero dudo mucho que venza Whiss, pues él controla algo que ni siquiera Bills domina, el hecho de que su cuerpo actúe con juicio propio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _yo también pienso que sería una salida fácil, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que están tardando esa parece ser la última salida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente es un hombre algo extraño, pero realmente se preocupa por su familia y por eso actúa así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _toma en cuenta que estuvo en la guerra, así que no es de extrañar que mira el mundo de esa forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _solo hay que recordar cómo le fue en su primera cacería de Gemas Corruptas, realmente le costó mucho atrapar a esa Gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _especialmente ahora que se apoderaron de la tercera pieza del disco y de un pequeño fragmento de Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no querrías verla pelear contra alguno de esos animales, especialmente después de ver cómo le fue con una vaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pues como acabas de ver, tuvieron que hacer una tregua con las princesas, aunque a ellas les fue bastante bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _es bueno saber eso, aunque en serio debes moderarte con el café, yo antes tomaba mucha Coca y aunque me cuesta poquito, he logrado reducirla al menos a una a la semana, tomando agua y comiendo fruta, así como también tomando Gatorade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _algunos personajes aparecerán como generales de los Maestros, otros solo serán mencionados, ya que el torneo tendrá lugar en una época posterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, el torneo será la penúltima parte del fic, ya que primero será como un tipo de sagas y las chicas tendrán que enfrentar varios retos, respecto a los combates, pronto verás como son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _aunque ella creyó que si le había ganado, pero al final, la Vieja Bessy fue quien mujo al último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosVelgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, el Cazador Nocturno, Xanatrix742, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Querida encogi a las Gemas

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo y en esta ocasión les espera una aventura que quizás alegre mucho a Peridot, especialmente por su complejo de Napoleón que posee, pero no les adelanto nada más, lo mejor es que vean el capítulo, por el momento estoy planeando una forma de hacer que los OC vuelvan a participar en el fic, aunque creo que ya se me está prendiendo el foco, pero les debo advertir algo, el modo en que se me está ocurriendo como hacerlos aparecer quizás no sea muy agradable, pero ya dije demasiado, por ahora a disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Querida encogí a las Gemas.**

Steven llego para hacerle una visita a Lapis y Peridot, mientras el resto del equipo se quedó en el Templo para poder hablar un poco más sobre el pequeño asunto del Energon Oscuro, especialmente porque aquella cosa era mucho más peligrosa que el mismo Toxen, pero siempre fiel a querer que todos se hagan amigos, Steven llevo con él a Topacio.

-No entiendo porque Lapis y Peridot no viven en el Templo con nosotros ¿Qué no les agradamos?-pregunto Topacio sumamente confundido.

-Oh no, claro que les agradamos, pero ellas prefieren su propio espacio-explico Steven sonriéndole-no te preocupes, esto será sumamente divertido, veremos unas cuantas películas y pasearemos por ahí-.

-Honestamente…no logro entender estos nuevos rituales de las Crystal Gems-expreso Topacio con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo harás-le aseguro Steven sonriéndole con ternura.

Topacio miro a Steven fijamente y luego sonrió levemente, aunque él no fuera su antigua líder debía reconocerlo, él realmente se parecía mucho a Rose y tenía que admitir que tomo una sabia decisión al nombrar a Garnet como la nueva líder del grupo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, estoy seguro que a Lapis y a Peridot les dará gusto que hayamos venido a…-Steven se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Pero Lapis! ¿Por qué te rehúsas a intentarlo conmigo?-preguntaba Peridot con cierta insistencia y tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no quiero hacerlo y punto!-grito Lapis sumamente molesta.

-¡Pero yo te prometo que no será como tu otra experiencia, te aseguro que será mejor, podríamos incluso llegar a ser la Gema más poderosa del equipo!-suplicaba Peridot.

-¿Qué no entiendes lo que es un no?-bramo Lapis sumamente molesta.

-Creo que algo muy serio está pasando-dijo Topacio y ambos corrieron hacia la entrada del Granero.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron que Lapis le daba la espalda a Peridot, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión sumamente molesta en su cara, mientras que la de Peridot reflejaba una gran decepción y un poco de súplica, ninguna de las dos había notado aun la presencia de sus dos visitantes.

-Eh… ¿chicas?-llamo Steven captando la atención de ambas Gemas.

-¡Steven!-exclamaron ambas sumamente sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de su amigo, al tiempo que sus rostros se sonrojaban, preocupadas de que Steven hubiera escuchado su pequeña discusión.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Steven mirando a sus dos amigas con preocupación.

Esa fue respuesta suficiente para que ambas Gemas se dieran cuenta que Steven si escucho todo y para colmo no venía solo, Topacio también estaba ahí, sin ganas de quedarse ahí a hablar de lo ocurrido, Lapis se dirigió hacia la salida.

-No Steven, nada está bien-dijo invocando sus alas y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del maizal.

Steven se quedó confundido ante la acción de Lapis y miro a Peridot, quien agacho la cabeza con tristeza, fue cuando Topacio decidió hacer la pregunta que ambos tenían en la cabeza-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-.

-Lapis se enfadó…porque le pedí que intentáramos fusionarnos-explico Peridot-le dije que no sería igual que con Jasper, pero ella simplemente se niega, trate de hacerle ver que si lo hacíamos seríamos más fuertes pero…supongo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella quiera fusionarse conmigo ¿Qué Gema querría hacerlo?-se preguntó entristecida.

-Oh Peridot, no te preocupes, yo hablare con Peridot y verás que todo se resolverá, esperen aquí, en seguida regreso-dijo Steven retirándose.

-Hay que reconocérselo, cuando se trata de sus amigos siempre está dispuesto a todo-dijo Topacio riéndose.

-¿Eso te parece divertido?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-Para nada, simplemente me recuerda mucho a Rose-respondió Topacio sin poder dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Muy cerca de la carretera principal, misma que daba al granero, se encontraban Arturina, acompañada por Gia, Yogos y Acturus, la princesa tenía un extraño aparato en sus manos, mismo que parecía un control remoto, pero con un pequeño cañón en la punta.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien esto ¿encontró un modo de hacer que nuestros guerreros se vuelvan gigantes?-pregunto Gia mirando con algo de escepticismo la invención de la princesa.

-¿Qué te pasa? No solo serán grandes, serán ENORMES, más grandes que las ridículas fusiones de esas Crystal Gems, solo miren como vuelvo gigante a esa roca-señalo Arturina disparándole a la roca con su invento, pero en vez de crecer, la roca se encogió-¿Qué rayos?-.

-¡Guau! ¡No solo la agrando, también la hizo invisible!-exclamo Acturus creyendo efectivamente que eso había pasado.

-Eso no fue lo que paso camarada Acturus-señalo Yogos acercándose al lugar donde estaba ahora la pequeña piedra-más bien la redujo al tamaño de un insecto-.

-¡Eso no era lo que debía pasar, no es justo!-se quejó Arturina, fue cuando Tenaya hizo acto de aparición.

-Hermanita querida, dime ¿Cómo va tu invento?-pregunto Tenaya con una mano en la cadera.

-Pues parece que la joven princesa obtuvo el resultado opuesto al que esperaba-respondió Gia un poco divertida por el resultado de la invención de Arturina.

-¿Opuesto? ¿Están diciendo que en vez de encontrar un modo de hacer que las cosas se vuelvan más grandes las encoges?-pregunto Tenaya mirando a su hermana con sorpresa y Arturina asintió con algo de pena-¡Eres una verdadera genio, en vez de aumentar el tamaño de nuestros guerrero reduciremos el de las Crystal Gems!-sentencio Tenaya riéndose ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Lapis se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, solo esperaba que no fuera Peridot, porque no tenía deseos de verla a ella en esos momentos, por fortuna para ella, se trataba de su pequeño y queridísimo Steven.

-Lapis ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steven, pero Lapis no respondió-escucha, Peridot me conto el motivo por el que discutieron y…-.

-Steven, tú mejor que nadie sabe porque no puedo hacerlo-dijo Lapis con pesar-no soportaría la idea de hacerle a Peridot lo mismo que le hice a Jasper-.

-Pero Peridot no es Jasper-señalo Steven.

-No es por ellas Steven, soy yo, yo…realmente disfrute hacerle daño a Jasper, hacerle sentir mi dolor…creo que yo realmente no soy como las demás Crystal Gems…porque disfruto hacerle daño a otros-dijo Lapis con tristeza.

-Escucha…no eres mala, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, sé que te sientes confundida y presionada, así como también algo aterrada por la idea de tener que fusionarte con alguien más, pero te diré esto, Peridot no te habría pedido que se fusionaran si no creyera en ti, ella realmente lo hace Lapis, al igual que yo y sé que los demás también confían en ti-aseguro Steven.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Peridot mirando a Steven no muy segura de que eso fuera cierto.

Steven se rio divertido-¡Vamos Lapis, no olvides que ya confían en Dinobot y él es un ex general Vexacon!-declaro Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Lapis se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de Steven, su pequeño amigo tenía razón, ahora las Crystal Gems confiaban en Dinobot y si lograron confiar en un miembro de la armada más peligrosa de todo el universo, entonces no había razón alguna para no creer que también confiaban en ella, antes de poder decir algo más, Steven continuo.

-Sé que aún no te sientes segura con la idea de fusionarte con alguien más, pero eso no significa que no lo vayas a estar algún día y tal vez descubras que es una sensación mucho más agradable que cuando te fusionaste con Jasper, porque esta vez será con alguien a quien realmente le importas-dijo Steven con sabiduría, provocándole una sonrisa en Lapis.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que las dos princesas Vexacon los estaban vigilando en esos momentos-Ahí está la Lazuli y el niño gordo-señalo Arturina.

-Una oportunidad perfecta para probar tu invento-indico Tenaya.

Steven y Lapis se levantaron, disponiéndose a volver con los demás, cuando sus enemigos los sorprendieron-¡Holas Gems!-saludo Arturina-¡Que gusto ver que están solos en estos momentos!-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes?-cuestiono Lapis desafiante.

-Escuchamos su lamentable conversación, veo que para ser una Crystal Gems tienes pensamientos muy oscuros, eso me agrada, por desgracia para ti no lo suficiente ¡Sujétenlos!-indico Tenaya.

-¡Steven vámonos!-grito Lapis tomando a Steven de la mano y preparándose para volar, pero Yogos apareció de la nada y la sujeto del brazo.

-¡No iras a ningún lado niña!-.

-¡Tú tampoco gordito!-expreso Acturus sujetando a Steven.

-Muy bien, no dejen que se muevan, no se preocupen, esto no dolerá nada-dijo Arturina disparándole un rayo a Steven, mismo que lo golpeo.

-¡Steven!-grito Lapis ante eso, pero su mirada se quedó en blanco al ver que Steven quedo del tamaño de una hormiga-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora sigues tú Lazuli-señalo Arturina disparándole también, dejando a Lapis en iguales condiciones.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Lapis sumamente asustada por lo que estaba pasándoles.

-Nos encogieron-respondió Steven.

-Resulto, que gracioso ¿puedo quedármelos Tenaya? Prometo que los cuidare mucho-pidió Arturina.

-No veo porque no, de ese modo no causaran problemas-respondió Tenaya.

-¡Sí!-grito Arturina emocionada, al tiempo que se agachaba y atrapaba a los dos amigos, para luego invocar con sus ojos una caja de cristas-esto servirá como su nuevo hogar-expreso abriendo la tapa y metiéndolos.

-¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!-grito Lapis abriendo sus alas y volando, pero Arturina cerró la tapa a tiempo y Lapis choco contra la misma.

-Quédense aquí mientras reúno más insectos para mi colección-indico Arturina divertida.

-Te dejare juntando insectos, pero recuerda que a diferencia de nosotros ellos necesitan de agua para sobrevivir-indico Tenaya.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De vuelta en el Granero, Peridot ya había terminado de contarle a Topacio todo lo que sufrió Lapis, desde su encierro en el espejo, su regreso a la Tierra obligada por Diamante Amarillo, así como también el haberse quedado fusionada por mucho tiempo con Jasper, lo que provocaba que sintiera un tipo de repudio hacia la fusión.

-Ya veo, realmente es una historia trágica-dijo Topacio de brazos cruzados-Jasper, recuerdo a esa miserable; sádica, cruel, totalmente leal a Diamante Rosa, un soldado del que definitivamente se sentía orgullosa-.

-Veo que la conociste-dijo Peridot sin mucho interés.

-Demasiado bien, Jasper destruyo a muchas de nuestras amigas, todo por orden de Diamante Rosa, nunca apoye la idea de destruir Gemas, pero Rose hizo lo correcto al acabar con esa Diamante-dijo Topacio con pesar-pero escúchame Peridot ¿no crees que presionaste mucho a Lapis con eso de fusionarse especialmente después de todo lo que paso?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-La verdad…no lo sé…es solo que…mis poderes de metal aun no son perfectos…y aunque mi inteligencia me hace un miembro valioso del grupo…siento que aun puedo hacer más, creo que si Lapis y yo nos fusionamos podremos crear algo increíble, algo asombroso ¡Seríamos tal como es Garnet! ¡Seriamos Percy y Pierre!-declaro Peridot levantándose de golpe.

-¿Quiénes son Percy y Pierre?-pregunto Topacio confundido.

Peridot miro a Topacio con sorpresa, quiso decirle algunas cosas no muy buenas, pero luego recordó un detalle-Oh, es cierto, tú no sabes nada de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos", no te preocupes, que con gusto te mostrare mis videos de esa serie y entenderás porque ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro-aseguro Peridot sonriéndole.

Antes de que Topacio dijera algo más, el resto del equipo apareció-¡Topacio! ¿Dónde está Steven?-pregunto Perla alarmada.

-Fue a hablar con Lapis, ya que ella no se encontraba muy bien que digamos-respondió Topacio.

-Oh no-dijo Perla preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Peridot confundida por las reacciones de todos sus amigos.

-Hay problemas-respondió Garnet, pues había tenido una visión del futuro y no era nada agradable, especialmente por uno de los posibles finales que vio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun atrapados en aquella caja de cristal, Steven y Lapis trataban de encontrar un modo de salir lo más pronto posible, preferiblemente antes de que Arturina regresara, pero por más que buscaban alguna salida no veían nada y al estar del tamaño de un insecto, sus poderes se habían reducido también.

-¡Rayos, no logro atravesar este vidrio!-exclamo Lapis tras ver que no podía generar la suficiente presión de agua para lograrlo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar un modo de escapar de aquí, no quiero quedarme de este tamaño para siempre!-expreso Steven algo preocupado, pero también tratando de sonar tranquilo para no preocupar más a Lapis.

-¿Escapar?-pregunto la aterradora voz de Arturina-no pueden hacer eso, ahora son mis mascotas, me pertenecen solo a mí-dijo divertida-si escapan van a hacerme sentir muy triste, especialmente a su nuevo mejor amigo-.

-¿Nuevo amigo?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Steven.

-Solo es un pequeño amiguito que les traje para que no se sientan tan solos y si se van lo dejaran a él muy solito, triste y sin amigos, yo lo llamo Earl, pero creo que el nombre por el cual los humanos lo conocen es tarántula-señalo Arturina metiendo efectivamente una tarántula a la caja, en cuanto la araña entro, se vio inmensa para Steven y Lapis, quienes para los 8 ojos del arácnido se veían como sus presas predilectas.

-¿Qué es eso Steven?-pregunto Lapis asustada.

-Un problema muy serio-respondió Steven ahora si asustado.

La tarántula comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia a ellos, Lapis reacciono y comenzó a lanzarle varias flechas de agua, pero como antes nada lograba hacerle al imponente arácnido, su pequeño tamaño no le ayudaba, Steven rápidamente se adelantó y formo su burbuja protectora, justo a tiempo, pues la tarántula comenzó a tratar de morderlos con sus colmillos.

-Oh, qué lindo, ya se hicieron amigos-dijo Arturina sumamente divertida ante lo que veía-ya incluso están jugando juntos-.

-¡Arturina!-grito la voz de Garnet, apareciendo junto al resto del equipo-¡Déjalos en paz en este instante!-.

-Ustedes sí que tienen la costumbre de aparecerse cuando menos se les invita, pero no lo haré, son mis mascotas y ahora tienen un nuevo amigo-expreso Arturina sacándoles la lengua.

-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por eso!-declaro Amatista tronándose los nudillos.

-No lo creo ¡Vexabots!-los Vexabots del tipo esqueleto hicieron acto de aparición, preparándose para la batalla contra sus enemigos-y eso no es todo ¡Ven aquí Comandante Taranta Bot!-invoco Arturina.

Fue cuando un nuevo guerrero Vexacon hizo acto de aparición, como su nombre lo indicaba, parecía una tarántula robótica de color negro con detalles amarillos, ocho ojos rojos y sus filosos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, el Vexacon miro a sus oponentes y comenzó a mover sus ocho patas metálicas de manera amenazadora.

-¡Detesto a ese tipo!-gruño Dinobot.

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo traidor!-declaro Taranta Bot.

-¡Ataquen y no dejen que se acerquen a mis mascotas!-ordeno Arturina enviando a sus tropas a la batalla, al tiempo que las Gems también se lanzaban al ataque.

Y mientras el combate comenzaba, Steven y Lapis hacían grandes esfuerzos por resistir el ataque de la tarántula, aunque Steven estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero no iba a rendirse, no iba a permitir que dañaran a Lapis y eso dejo sorprendida a la Gema Azul.

-¡Steven, para, no podrás detenerlo por más tiempo!-grito asustada.

-¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo, no dejare que te haga daño!-declaro Steven con firmeza.

-Steven… ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes no estar asustado por esa cosa?-pregunto Lapis sorprendida.

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? ¡Claro que estoy asustado, pero no por mí, sino por ti, temo que si fallo te lastime, pero aun así, aunque tenga miedo no dejare de luchar!-declaro Steven con firmeza.

-Steven…-Lapis no sabía que pensar de todo eso, realmente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Steven estaba asustado y aun así no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, quería seguir intentando.

Arturina solo veía divertida como su ejército se encargaba de sus enemigos, mientras que sus mascotas se hacían amigos, aunque la princesa sabía perfectamente que la tarántula solo tenía intenciones de comérselos, eso solo aumentaba su felicidad enormemente.

-¡Vamos pequeñita, ya casi los tienes!-declaro Arturina sumamente divertida.

-¡Déjalos ir!-grito una voz detrás de Arturina, cuando la princesa volteo, se topó con Peridot, quien la miraba seriamente, como si estuviera muy molesta, porque así era.

-¿Qué dijiste pequeñita?-pregunto Arturina tratando de no reírse en esos momentos.

-Dije que los dejes ir en este instante, no te permitiré que dañes a mis amigos ¿me escuchaste?-cuestiono Peridot desafiante.

-¿Y cómo pretendes detenerme pequeña Peridot? Sin tus partes mejoradas no eres nada para mí-dijo Arturina invocando su arco-tal vez lo serías si pudieras controlar tus poderes de metal, pero ni hizo puedes hacer-se burló antes de comenzar a dispararle.

Para asombro de Arturina, Peridot alzo los brazos y formo un escudo con varias cosas metálicas que había en el granero, mismas que la protegieron del impacto de las flechas de Arturina, dejando sin habla a la princesa.

-He estado practicando-señalo Peridot sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego hacer que todo el metal danzara a su alrededor, reuniéndose con ella y comenzando a formar un traje robótico de combate-¡Ahora admira mi nueva máquina ultra poderosa!-declaro Peridot.

Aunque su nueva máquina estaba hecha con lo que se podría llamar chatarra, realmente era de un tamaño impresionante y Arturina en serio quedo muda ante eso, tuvo que admitir que aquello fue realmente sorprendente e inesperado.

-Nunca vi que una Peridot pudiera hacer algo como eso-señalo Arturina sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¡Yo hace mucho que deje de ser como todas las Peridots del Planeta Madre y ahora no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos, especialmente si son Lapis y Steven, puedes masacrar a Dinobot si quieres!-señalo Peridot.

-¡Te escuche enana y juro que vas a pagar por eso!-bramo Dinobot al tiempo que detenía el ataque de Taranta Bot.

Peridot decidió ignorar a Dinobot y envió a su poderosa creación al ataque, Arturina evadió el ataque de un salto, quedando frente a Peridot, para luego comenzar a dispararle con sus flechas, al tiempo que tomaba la palabra.

-¡Me parece que eres demasiado hipócrita al decir cosas como esas!-expreso Arturina.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot mostro un gesto confundido-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices que soy hipócrita?-pregunto sin entender las palabras de Arturina.

-¡Para ser honesta, tú y la Lazuli son hipócritas en realidad, dicen que son parte de las Crystal Gems, pero tú aun conservas la insignia de Diamante Amarillo, mientras que la Lazuli ni siquiera ha pensado en que ahora es una Crystal Gem, incluso ese miserable traidor de Dinobot tiene la insignia de su grupo, algo que ustedes dos no han hecho!-.

Peridot se quedó sin saber que decir, al tiempo que miraba la insignia en su pecho, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Arturina tenía razón, aunque ahora era una Crystal Gem, seguía manteniendo la muestra de su lealtad hacia Diamante Amarillo, a pesar de haberla llamado "tonta", aprovechando la distracción de Peridot, Arturina le disparo una de sus flechas, dándole en el estómago a la pequeña Gema.

-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis quien presencio todo desde la burbuja que Steven aún mantenía, la mirada de Lapis se llenó de horror cuando la forma física de Peridot desapareció, quedando solo su Gema, misma que Arturina tomo.

-Creo que acabo de encontrar otro juguete para Gia-dijo riéndose divertida.

Lapis sintió como su furia crecía-¡Ya basta!-bramo invocando el poder del agua de nuevo.

-¿Lapis?-pregunto Steven asustado.

Lapis uso el poder del agua para envolver la esfera en la misma, atrapando a Steven también, la esfera se volvió de color azul con detalles rosados y comenzó a brillar, lanzando a la tarántula contra el suelo, a una increíble velocidad, la esfera rompió la tapa de la caja y comenzó a crecer.

Cuando la esfera desapareció, tanto Steven como Lapis reaparecieron con su tamaño normal-¡Vaya! ¡Lapis, eso fue increíble!-exclamo Steven sonriendo.

Lapis se vio las manos muy confundida-Yo…ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso…-dijo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al ver eso, Arturina comenzó a hacer otro de sus berrinches-¡Eso no es justo, la araña estaba a punto de comérselos!-exclamo sumamente enojada.

Lapis endureció la mirada al ver que aún tenía la Gema de Peridot en su poder-¡Deja a Peridot ahora!-bramo invocando el brazo de agua, dándole un puñetazo sumamente fuerte a Arturina, quien se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que Steven tomaba la Gema de Peridot.

-¡La tengo!-expreso sonriendo.

Cuando Arturina se levantó, vio que su ejército ya estaba casi vencido, Dinobot destruyo con un rayo de sus ojos a Taranta Bot, la que la dejaba sola contra todo el equipo de las Crystal Gems, quienes rápidamente la rodearon.

-¡Creo que estas en problemas niña!-declaro Garnet.

Arturina comenzó a asustarse, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos-¡Me llama mi hermana!-declaro desapareciendo en un destello.

-Sabía que desaparecería en cuanto se viera en problemas-dijo Garnet con una mano en su cintura.

-Sigue siendo solo una niña en mente-dijo Dinobot de brazos cruzados.

Cuando todo se resolvió, el equipo se acercó para ver cómo estaba la Gema de Peridot, por fortuna estaba intacta, así que podría regenerarse y eso era algo bueno, por lo que Steven pudo pasar al otro asunto y volteo a ver a Lapis con una gran alegría.

-¡Lapis! ¡Lo que hiciste fue genial, también tienes poderes curativos!-grito Steven sonriendo emocionado.

-¿Poderes curativos?-pregunto Lapis mirando sus manos.

-Tiene sentido, el agua es elemento de la vida, así que es lógico pensar que siendo una Gema Acuática tengas la habilidad de curar con ella, por eso pudiste volver a tu tamaño normal y regresar también a Steven-dijo Garnet sonriéndole.

-Guau…-dijo Lapis mirando sus manos sorprendida, se preguntó si así se había sentido Peridot cuando descubrió sus poderes de metal.

-Solo no te pongas tan frenética como Peridot se puso cuando descubrió los suyos-pidió Amatista con un gesto de broma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que le tome a Peridot regresar?-pregunto Steven mirando la Gema de su amigo con impaciencia, como solía hacerlo cuando alguna de sus amigas perdía su forma física y debía regenerarse.

-Le tomara el tiempo que ella considere necesario-respondió Garnet, cuando la Gema comenzó a brillar.

-Creo que no le tomo mucho tiempo-señalo Perla sorprendida.

La Gema comenzó a levitar y a formar la figura de Peridot, cuando esta reapareció, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma de la pequeña y adorable Peridot, pero hubo un detalle que dejo sorprendidos a todos y es que en vez de la insignia de Diamante Amarillo, ahora tenía la estrella que caracterizaba a las Crystal Gems.

Al ver toda la atención que estaba atrayendo y sabiendo el motivo, Peridot sonrió con algo de arrogancia-Ya sé, ya sé, pero ya que soy la líder de las Crystal Gems creo que es mejor que empiece a llevar nuestra insignia ¿no creen?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo aceptamos eso?-pregunto Topacio mirando a Perla y esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es grandioso, en serio eres realmente una Crystal Gem!-grito Steven con ojos en forma de estrella, al tiempo que abrazaba a Peridot-¡Por cierto Peridot, Lapis tiene nuevos poderes también!-informo emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿De qué se trata Lapis?-pregunto Peridot con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Lapis se quedó sorprendida, parecía que todo el enojo que causo su discusión anterior se había esfumado, así que sonriendo prosiguió a explicarle en qué consistía su nuevo poder y conforme hablaba, la mirada de Peridot se llenaba de admiración, realmente sería una buena tarde para todos, aunque aún quedara que Lapis también aceptara la estrella, pero a veces es mejor hacer que las cosas ocurran con el tiempo y nadie sabía eso mejor que Garnet.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, ahora Peridot se colocó una estrella después de que Arturina le dijera que aun parecía estar con su Diamante, Lapis tiene nuevos poderes, mismos que le serán muy útiles en el futuro, pero aún tienen mucho que resolver.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de todos mis fics:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PORQUE ME GUSTARIA ESCUCHAR SU OPINION, ESTABA VIENDO NUEVAMENTE LA "RESURRECCION DE FREEZER" Y ME SURGIO UNA INTERROGANTE QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE USTEDES OPINARAN, DURANTE LA PELICULA, FREEZER DIJO QUE DESDE QUE NACIO FUE CONSIDERADO UN GUERRERO PRODIGIO Y QUE POR ESO NUNCA ENTRENO, ADEMAS DE QUE EL MISMO DIJO QUE OPTO POR EL DORADO PARA QUE SE NOTARA SU NUEVA FORMA, AHORA BIEN, ESTA ES MI CUESTION, COOLER ENTRENO Y DESARROLLO UNA NUEVA FORMA, PERO QUE NO RESULTO TAN EFECTIVA, ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE FREEZER ENTONCES NACIO CON UN POTENCIAL MUCHO MAYOR QUE EL DE SU HERMANO E INCLUSO QUE EL DE SU PADRE, PORQUE DEBIO SER COLD QUIEN VIO EL ENORME POTENCIAL DE FREEZER ¿O USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **DEL MISMO MODO ME EXTRAÑO QUE NADIE DIERA ALGUNA OBSERVACION SOBRE EL HECHO DE QUE EN EL SEXTO AVANCE DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" SE MENCIONO QUE EL GUASON ESTABA CONTROLANDO A DOOMSDAY Y QUE ADEMAS ESTE SE IBA A ENFRENTAR A BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, SUPERMAN, LOS GUERREROS Z, EL AVATAR Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS, SOLO ES POR CURIOSIDAD**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _hay un lado bueno y es que las Gems aún tienen una de las piezas, además de que solo Xanadu sabe cómo usar el Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso da dos nuevas opciones, que Vegeto definitivamente pone en su lugar a Zamasu o que Trunks va a sacrificar su vida para detenerlo, sea como sea ya quiero ver esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no te preocupes, recuerda que aún quedan misterios que resolver de la antigua gran guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo también, especialmente porque ese sujeto realmente está demostrando ser más odioso que malvado, no le llega a los talones al malvado Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _yo digo que sí hubo fraude electoral, ahora nos esperan más problemas con ese idiota al poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por el momento están ocultos, planeando un modo de poder destruir a todos sus enemigos de un golpe, aunque eso es algo que no les será nada fácil, ya que les espera una sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _me alegra que pienses eso, porque esta historia va a continuar hasta el final, por cierto, la llegada de la reina está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si gustas una vez que comience a pedir los datos de los OC, por el momento no los checaría realmente, ya que estoy con este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tomando en cuenta que si no lo hacían terminarían muertos no les quedo de otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no te preocupes, que para él tengo pensado algo más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no es que sea tonta, es inocente, ya que tiene mente de niña de 7 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ciertamente, especialmente cuando se tratan de las hijas de la enemiga número 1 del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer con tu petición de las Winx. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _el próximo martes subiré el último avance, pero no te preocupes, que eso no significa que ya aceptare todos los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _definitivamente no fue bueno para las Gems, aunque si no hubieran peleado junto con las princesas no habrían salido vivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no por nada Megatron lo consideraba también uno de sus mejores y más leales generales a su servicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, especialmente en Garnet y Tenaya, cuya rivalidad es muy grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, mientras los Vexacon no tengan todas las piezas todo estará bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _eso me alegra, ya que realmente es una de mis mejores obras hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso demuestra que ese Decepticon es más peligroso de lo que siempre mostro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no por nada era uno de los esbirros favoritos de Megatron, especialmente porque realmente parecía favorecerlo sobre Starscream. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y más si Xanadu aprende a controlarlos del mismo modo que Megatron lo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en cierto modo sí, pero con ese pequeño fragmento no basta, ella necesitara más si quiere llevar a cabo sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ciertamente, es difícil que alguien que enfrente a ese Decepticon viva para contarlo, es igual con su cruel líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ambos bandos concordaron en que solo sería por ese momento, ya que cada uno tiene sus propios planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no puedo garantizar muchas apariciones, quizás únicamente sean mencionados, ya que también hay otros personajes que incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _honestamente me sorprende que ni siquiera Diana se haya dado cuenta de que estaban dañando a la humanidad no salvándola, es increíble cómo se dejó engatusar por las palabras de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _serían Tai y Sora, junto con TK y Kari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento ellos siguen cegados por su odio hacia las distintas razas, pero pronto ocurrirá algo que les hará cambiar drásticamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _a mí tampoco me gustó mucho su participación, aunque debo decir que fue una sorpresa increíble que Sentinel fuera un traidor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, El Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Guest, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Atila 25, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. El regreso de Bismuto Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo amigos míos, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo y en esta ocasión, las Gemas tendrán que lidiar no con uno, sino con dos enemigos al mismo tiempo, desafortunadamente, uno de ellos no es precisamente un enemigo al que quieran enfrentar, definitivamente hay ocasiones en que la rabia, el odio y el deseo de venganza pueden nublar nuestro juicio, pero ya no les adelanto nada, mejor disfrutemos del nuevo capítulo, mismo que espero sea de su total agrado como todos los demás, cada vez nos acercamos más a la llegada de la temible líder de los Vexacon, la despiadada Xanadu.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 El regreso de Bismuto.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Destruction**

Gia solicito la presencia de ambas princesas en su laboratorio, cuando las aludidas aparecieron, lo hicieron acompañadas por Dageron y Arathron, ambos comandantes iban de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria, preguntándose que tenía planeado la científica ahora para el imperio.

-Muy bien Gia, aquí nos tienes ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?-pregunto Tenaya cruzada de brazos.

-Mi lady, he desarrollado una nueva forma de crear Gemas Vexacon-explico Gia sonriendo-ya que "The Empress" fue todo un éxito, he decidido llevar mis invenciones a un nuevo nivel-.

-¿Qué tipo de nivel?-pregunto Arturina con curiosidad.

-Así como las Diamantes desarrollaron la enfermedad que convierte a buenas Gemas en Gemas Corruptas, yo he desarrollado una que convertirá a Gemas normales en Gemas Vexacon-explico Gia mostrando una botella con un líquido de color verde.

-Ya veo, eso suena realmente interesante-reconoció Tenaya.

-Lo es, con esta poderosa toxina podremos crear Gemas Vexacon sin la necesidad de traerlas al laboratorio y puede funcionar en cualquier tipo de Gemas; normales, fusionadas, corruptas, incluso funcionaria en esas odiosas Diamantes-explico Gia.

-Eso es realmente alentador, estoy segura que a mi madre le agradaría mucho tener a las Diamantes como esclavas-dijo Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

-Pero no puede ser tan fácil-intervino Arathron-las cosas nunca lo son-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay algo que aún no nos has dicho ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dageron mirando fijamente a Gia.

La científica se mostró molesta por el atrevimiento de ambos comandantes, especialmente porque tenían razón, si había un detalle minúsculo, pero sumamente importante para que el virus pudiera funcionar y convirtiera a una Gema normal en una Gema Vexacon.

-Por desgracia…así es, para que el virus pueda funcionar la Gema tiene que experimentar un gran arrebato de ira, algo que sobrepase sus propios límites, que la haga perder el control-explico Gia.

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo, las Gemas Corruptas parecen tener solo ira-observo Arturina.

-Pero será totalmente inútil tratar de usar ese virus en Garnet y sus amigas, especialmente con ese gordito rondándolas-señalo Tenaya con enojo, pues sabía que mientras Steven estuviera con las Crystal Gems estas nunca sentirían una gran furia.

-Supongo que mamá no tendrá a sus esclavas Diamantes-dijo Arturina con un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero Tenaya negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es un problema, simplemente tenemos que ser más astutas, después de todo, si encontraron a un viejo amigo suyo en África, entonces debe haber más Gemas ocultas por ahí que podríamos convertir en Gemas Corruptas con ayuda del virus-expreso Tenaya con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Steven y Connie se encontraban preparándose para asistir a su sesión de entrenamiento con Perla, en esa ocasión, Peridot y Lapis también estaban presentes, ya que querían ver que tan buena era Perla como maestra de combate, incluso Amatista fue solo para ver, mientras que Garnet decidió hacer un conteo de las Gemas que llevaban encapsuladas, con ayuda de Dinobot y Topacio.

-Muy bien mis estudiantes estrellas, espero que estén listos, porque hoy probaremos el nivel más alto de entrenamiento, sé que podrán vencerlo, ya que han demostrado su mejoría al vencer a Jasper-indico Perla sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Estamos listos Perla!-declararon Steven y Connie al mismo tiempo.

Peridot y Lapis solo observaban en silencio lo que iba a pasar, preguntándose como lo harían Steven y Connie, mientras que Amatista se mostraba desinteresada como siempre lo hacía, a veces era una Gema que se relajaba demasiado, el entrenamiento comenzó y el nivel más alto de entrenamiento consistía en enfrentarse a un total de 30 Perlas Holográficas, dejando sin habla a Peridot y Lapis.

-Sé que parece algo injusto, pero tomando en cuenta como han peleado con los Vexacon creo que será muy sencillo para ambos-indico Perla sonriéndoles con confianza-¡Comiencen ahora!-indico Perla.

El entrenamiento comenzó y las Perlas se lanzaron al ataque, rápidamente, Steven y Connie actuaron como el gran equipo que eran, defendiéndose y atacando al mismo tiempo, para luego fusionarse en Stevonnie, quien comenzó su ataque contra el ejército de Perlas.

-Vaya, ellos realmente no tienen problemas en fusionarse-dijo Peridot sumamente maravillada, provocando que Lapis la viera de reojo, para luego devolver su atención hacia el entrenamiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y por indicación de Garnet, Topacio y Dinobot estaban haciendo la cuenta de las Gemas que tenían, realmente eran muchas y algunas de ellas eran muy familiares para Topacio, sino fuera por la historia que Garnet le conto en esos momentos estaría muy molesto.

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos estar entrenando con los demás y no contando Gemas que están dentro de burbujas de colores!-gruño Dinobot.

-Lo siento Dinobot, Perla puede ser dura y estricta, pero por lo menos es más suave que tú-señalo Garnet sonriéndole de manera divertida, provocando que Dinobot gruñera por debajo.

-Oye Garnet-llamo Topacio-esta es…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que se encontraba mirando fijamente al frente.

-Lo es, la Gema de Bismuto-confirmo Garnet acercándose a su amigo.

-Vaya, entonces Steven tuvo que volver a aprisionarla-dijo Topacio con tristeza-realmente esperaba que hubiera cambiado tras la segunda oportunidad que recibió-.

-No sabría decir si Rose hizo lo correcto al ocultárnoslo, pero al menos Steven nos contó todo lo que paso-dijo Garnet mirando fijamente la Gema de Bismuto.

-Honestamente…creo que Steven es mejor que Rose en varios aspectos-dijo Topacio sin darse cuenta en voz alta, pero Garnet no pareció molestarse por el comentario, al contrario, ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Que no te oiga Perla-le advirtió Garnet y Topacio se rio.

Dinobot no participaba en la conversación, simplemente se dedicaba a lo suyo, preguntándose qué tanto hablaban sus dos compañeros, fue cuando decidió mover una piedra que le está estorbando, la levanto y la quito de su camino, prosiguiendo con varias piedras más pequeñas.

Una de ellas, lanzada con fuerza por Dinobot, termino golpeando por mucha casualidad la burbuja que mantenía la Gema de Bismuto, reventándola y provocando que cayera al suelo-¡Dinobot!-grito Garnet.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dinobot cuando la Gema comenzó a brillar y tomar su forma física, dejando a Bismuto frente al equipo.

La Gema se quedó confundida un momento, pero una sonrisa de felicidad se formó cuando vio a Garnet frente a ella, iba a hablar, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Topacio y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, cambiando su expresión a una de furia.

-Tú… ¡TU!-bramo lanzándose contra Topacio, al tiempo que convertía su brazo en un enorme matillo.

Topacio se alarmo y esquivo el ataque por muy poco, mirando asustado a Bismuto-¡Creo que no te da gusto verme otra vez!-exclamo Topacio sumamente asustado.

-¿Cómo podría alegrarme por verte de nuevo después de lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Bismuto volviendo a atacarlo.

Garnet quiso intervenir, pero no sabía qué hacer, realmente no lo sabía, ya que ahí tenía un gran dilema moral-¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Simplemente trate de impedir que cometieras una locura! ¡Lo que estabas planeando iba en contra de todo lo que Rose nos enseñó y nos mostró!-.

-¡El Planeta Madre no nos tenía piedad, perdimos a muchos amigos por la debilidad de Rose y por la tuya!-bramo Bismuto atacándolo de nuevo.

-¡Eso no era debilidad, valorar la vida de otros nunca lo es y Rose la valoraba!-le recordó Topacio sin atacar a la gran Gema.

-¡Rose destruyo a Diamante Rosa!-le recordó Bismuto sin dejar de atacarlo-¡Ella no tuvo problema alguno en acabar con esa Diamante, pero si tenía problemas en acabar con otras Gemas del Planeta Madre, que conveniente!-gruño Bismuto.

-¡Tú sabes que no hubo otra opción, Diamante Rosa era muy peligrosa y de no haberlo hecho la Tierra ya no existiría!-le recordó Topacio.

Bismuto solo endureció más su mirada y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero Dinobot se adelantó-¿Qué?-.

-¡No sé quién diablos seas o que problema tengas con la rosita, pero si atacas a un miembro de mi equipo entonces no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, aun los necesito!-declaro Dinobot.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Bismuto.

-¡Puedes llamarme Dinobot, ex general del imperio Vexacon y ahora el miembro más poderoso de las Crystal Gems!-declaro Dinobot lanzando a Bismuto hacia atrás, el guerrero se preparó para volver a atacar.

-¡No!-grito Garnet deteniéndolo-¡No le hagas daño!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dinobot mirando a Garnet sorprendido, momento que Bismuto aprovecho para convertir su otra mano en un pico y golpear con su brazo a Dinobot en una de sus rodillas, atravesándoselas y dejando a Dinobot de rodillas-¡Maldita bastarda!-bramo ante eso.

Antes de que Garnet pudiera reaccionar, Bismuto corrió hacia donde estaba Topacio, embistiéndolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra una pared, dejándolo algo apachurrado, para luego mirar a Garnet con tristeza y abandonar el templo, todo sin que Garnet pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Se escapa!-bramo Dinobot preparando un disparo de sus ojos.

-¡No!-grito Garnet-¡Te lo dije, no le hagas el menor daño!-le repitió de manera algo amenazadora.

-¡Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto!-bramo Dinobot, al tiempo que su pierna entraba en modo de reparación después del ataque traicionero de Bismuto.

Por su parte, Bismuto abandono el salón de almacenamiento, se dispuso a salir de la casa, cuando vio el retrato de Rose, lo que hizo que apretara sus puños con furia, especialmente porque ahora Topacio también se encontraba ahí, fue cuando el portal se activó y el resto de las Crystal Gems aparecieron.

-Fue otra buena sesión de entrenamiento mis estudiantes, estoy sumamente orgullosa de ustedes-expreso Perla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot cuando descubrió a Bismuto.

Los demás se quedaron mudos al ver frente a ellas a su vieja amiga, especialmente Perla, Steven solo se asustó un poco, después de todo, la última vez que se vieron no fue muy agradable que digamos, sabiendo que Steven ya les había contado todo, Bismuto opto por salir corriendo de la casa sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-¿Quién era esa?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

Antes de que alguien le respondiera, Garnet y los otros aparecieron, lo que hizo reaccionar a Perla-¡Garnet! ¡Bismuto…!-.

-¡Lo sé, tenemos que ir por ella cuanto antes!-indico Garnet con una voz sumamente dolida por lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los Vexacon seguían en el laboratorio de Gia tratando de encontrar un modo de poder usar el virus de Gia en las Gemas de la Tierra y ver si tenía el efecto que deseaba, fue cuando Benag hizo acto de aparición, haciendo una reverencia ante las princesas.

-Eminencia, creo que hay algo que deben ver-indico Benag.

-¿Qué sucede general?-pregunto Tenaya con curiosidad.

-Esto acaba de aparecer en Ciudad Playa-informo mostrando una imagen holográfica de la nueva Gema que apareció.

-¿Otra Gema?-pregunto Arturina sorprendida por esa presencia.

-No cualquier Gema, ya que por lo que acabo de ver no es precisamente alguien muy amistosa-explico Benag.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Tenaya.

-El que tengan un escudo que nos impide entrar a su base no significa que no podamos espiarlos, por lo que pude ver esta Gema es bastante dura y fría, no tiene problema alguno en acabar con las Gemas del Planeta Madre y lo primero que hizo cuando se revelo fue atacar a esa Gema gritona-explico Benag.

-Sería el sujeto de pruebas perfecto para mi experimento-dijo Gia riéndose malignamente.

-Muy bien, entonces deberás probar tu experimento con ella, si todo sale bien significa que tendremos a nuestra disposición un ejército de Gemas Vexacon impulsadas por la furia-sentencio Tenaya con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Corriendo y alejándose cada vez más de la ciudad, Bismuto se internó en el bosque sin detenerse, quería alejarse lo más posible de todo, aunque eso significara alejarse de Garnet y Perla, después de todo, con lo que paso antes no tenía valor de mirarlas a la cara, especialmente cuando lo primero que hizo fue atacar a ese maldito soplón de Topacio.

Las Crystal Gems seguían a su vieja amiga sobre el lomo de León, aunque Lapis iba esta vez volando-¿Cómo es posible que Bismuto se haya liberado de su burbuja?-pregunto Perla sumamente alarmada.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que encontrarla y tratar de razonar con ella!-indico Garnet.

Topacio no quería decir lo que había pensado, pero tenía que hacerlo-Escucha…Garnet…sé que esto es duro…pero no hay modo de convencerla de lo contrario, créeme, lo intente y solo termino atacándome, Bismuto está muy cegada por el odio y la furia-.

-Es cierto-concordó Steven recordando su batalla con ella, hecho que preocupo a Connie.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-le aseguro Connie.

-Yo solo espero que esta vez podamos hacer algo más que destruir su forma física y aprisionarla en una burbuja-dijo Steven con tristeza.

-Steven…sé que no es el mejor momento, pero creo que sería bueno que nos explicaran que está pasando aquí-dijo Peridot.

-¡Si, especialmente porque alguien no me dejo devolverla a su burbuja cuando tuve la oportunidad!-bramo Dinobot mirando con enojo a Garnet.

-¡No empieces Dinobot, fue tu descuido lo que ocasiono esto!-le recordó Garnet con dureza.

-¡Y trate de repararlo, no iba a destruirla, solo iba a volver a encerrarla en su burbuja, pero tú no me dejaste hacerlo y termine herido!-contraataco Dinobot.

-¡No es tan fácil…Bismuto…es una vieja y querida amiga…!-explico Garnet entre dientes.

-Solo que tiene un temperamento terriblemente explosivo-agrego Topacio.

Tanto Lapis como Peridot se quedaron confundidas ante aquellas palabras, por lo que Steven decidió ponerlas al tanto de lo que había pasado, cuando hubo terminado, todos entendían el motivo por el cual les era tan difícil lidiar con aquella Gema, incluso Dinobot parecía haber comprendido, pero aun había un asunto que se debía aclarar.

-Muy bien, ya dejamos claro que esa Gema es una vieja amiga suya, entonces dígame valiente líder ¿Qué es lo que haremos una vez que la atrapemos?-pregunto Dinobot con algo de sarcasmo.

Garnet se quedó en silencio un momento, estaba teniendo una batalla interna en esos momentos y eso hacía que le costara mantenerse unida, peor debía tranquilizarse, no podía separarse en esos momentos, no cuando sus amigos la necesitaban para lidiar con ese problema, no cuando Rose deposito toda su confianza en ella para poder liderar a las Crystal Gems.

-Aun no lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, no debemos hacerle daño-indico Garnet.

-¿Y que evitara que ella intente hacernos daño?-pregunto Topacio, provocando que Garnet y Perla lo vieran de forma seria-no me vean así, ustedes no estuvieron ahí, no vieron como trato de destruirme en ese momento a mí y a Rose-les recordó.

-Si intenta hacernos daño, yo mismo me encargare de ella-dijo Dinobot desenvainando su espada-sin importar lo que tú digas Garnet, porque será en defensa propia y para proteger a Steven y a su amiguita, y creo que también a la enana cobarde-.

-¡Oye!-replico Peridot mirando molesta a Dinobot.

Eso hizo que el grupo se riera un poco, aunque no fue la intención de Dinobot, un poco de risa siempre era bueno para aliviar y aligerar un poco la tensión en momentos tan duros como esos, el León siguió su marcha y búsqueda de Bismuto.

La veterana llego hasta un prado amplio, sin árboles ni nada por los alrededor, en otras palabras, un lugar en el cual no podría esconderse, fue cuando el León hizo acto de aparición junto con sus ocupantes, los cuales rápidamente bajaron del felino, encarando a Bismuto.

-¡Es la hora de la revancha!-bramo Dinobot encarando a Bismuto.

-¡No espera!-grito Steven interponiéndose-deja que intentemos hablar con ella-pidió.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!-bramo Dinobot golpeándose la frente como siempre solía hacerlo-¿Qué nunca entenderán que hay un tiempo para hablar y otro para pelear?-.

-Y este es un momento para hablar-dijo Garnet con firmeza, dando un paso al frente, seguida por Perla-¡Bismuto, tranquilízate, no vinimos a pelear!-le aseguro.

-Yo sí-corrigió Dinobot de brazos cruzados.

-Ignóralo, tiene un terrible temperamento-señalo Perla mirando a Dinobot con algo de enojo, para luego mirar a Bismuto-escucha Bismuto…estamos al tanto de lo que paso, Steven no los conto todo…-.

-¡Si ya saben todo, entonces solo déjenme ir a hacer lo que Rose nunca nos permitió, terminar con el Planeta Madre como ellas terminaron con tantas de nuestras amigas!-les pidió Bismuto.

-¡Sabes que no podemos hacer eso!-le recordó Garnet-¡Lo que haces está mal, eso no es lo que Rose querría!-.

-¡Es lo que debe hacerse para ganar la guerra, Optimus Prime lo sabía, por eso Rose tuvo que destruir a Diamante Rosa!-grito Bismuto.

-¿Ella sabía de eso?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-Todo parece indicar que si-confirmo Lapis mirando de manera desconfiada a Bismuto.

Garnet dio un paso al frente-Bismuto…por favor, somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte, sé que cometiste errores, pero estoy segura que ni Steven ni Topacio te guardan rencor-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Es cierto, yo no te odio por lo que paso, solo queremos ayudarte-apoyo Steven mirando a Bismuto fijamente.

-Yo…tal vez me aleje un poco de ti por precaución…pero no, no te odio-le aseguro Topacio, provocando que ese comentario hiciera reír a Bismuto.

-Siempre tuviste capacidad para hacer reír-dijo recordando los buenos tiempos-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como en el pasado?-pregunto sonriendo con tristeza.

-¡Pueden serlo, ven con nosotros al Templo, forma parte de nuestro equipo de nuevo, te ayudaremos a superar esto, tú misma lo dijiste, somos poderosas, somos invencibles, somos…!-comenzó Garnet.

-Las Crystal Gems-finalizo Bismuto sin poder dejar de sonreír, el grupo pensó que estaban logrando llegar a ella, que accedería a la petición de Garnet, pero el momento se vio arruinado por un sonido metálico-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Ay no-dijo Steven preocupado, fue cuando varios Vexabot hicieron acto de aparición, estos tenían la apariencia de lagartos metálicos, armados con espadas y una poderosa cola con un peligroso aguijón.

-¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora?-se preguntó Perla sumamente molesta y preocupada por la repentina aparición de sus enemigos.

-Mil disculpas ¿Cuándo les gustaría exhalar su último aliento?-pregunto Yogos apareciendo junto con Acturus, Arathron y Dageron.

-¿Les podemos dar un día en específico? No sabía que podíamos hacer eso-dijo Acturus confundido, provocando que Yogos negara con la cabeza.

-A veces no logro entender cómo fue que la reina lo escogió general-dijo Dageron mirando a Acturus con algo de pena ajena.

Bismuto solo se quedó confundida ante aquellos atacantes, pues nunca había visto guerreros como esos, pero una cosa era segura, por su aspecto y actitud de sus amigos, no eran seres con los que quisiera conversar.

-¡No sé qué pasa aquí, pero si amenazan a mis amigos entonces yo los destruiré!-declaro Bismuto.

-Vaya, esa Gema sí que tiene carácter-observo Acturus.

-¡Es justo lo que vinimos a buscar! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Yogos enviando a sus tropas a la batalla.

Gia se mantenía oculta entre los árboles que estaban detrás de Bismuto, observando la batalla en silencio, mientras escaneaba a la poderosa Gema, la veía luchar, la analizaba y se sorprendía por sus habilidades en combate y tal como Benag les dijo, estaba llena de furia.

-Es la candidata perfecta para mi experimento-dijo divertida, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno para liberar su pequeña sorpresa.

Las Gems se defendían de sus atacantes con gran valentía, Steven y Connie estaban peleando en equipo, cuando ambos chicos quedaron espalda con espalda con Bismuto, quien volteo y se topó con la mirada de Steven, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¿Tu…les contaste lo que paso?-pregunto Bismuto mirando fijamente a Steven.

-Dije que lo haría y eso hice-respondió Steven mirando a Bismuto con firmeza en sus ojos.

Al escuchar aquello, Bismuto no pudo evitar reírse, aunque no sabía porque motivo se estaba riendo realmente-Definitivamente eres mejor que ella-dijo refiriéndose a Rose, fue cuando su atención se fijó en Peridot, Lapis y Dinobot-y veo que tienen nuevos miembros en el equipo, sí que estoy sorprendida-.

El sonido de la batalla capto su atención, fue cuando vio como Garnet estaba siendo dominada por Yogos, el cual la tenía arrinconada contra el suelo, empleando su fuerza en su lanza, Garnet hacía grandes esfuerzos por resistir el inmenso poder de Yogos, algo que no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

-¡Tal vez seas una fusión, pero eres insignificante para un General Vexacon!-declaro Yogos sin dejar de ejercer su fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¿Acaso es Energon u otra reliquia Cybertroniana?-cuestiono Garnet.

-¡Lo que vinimos a buscar no es de tu interés, al menos, no aun!-expreso Yogos de manera burlona y siniestra, antes de darle una patada a Garnet, misma que la estrello contra el suelo.

Yogos dio un salto y aplasto a Garnet con todo su peso, provocando que sus gafas salieran volando, todo ante la mirada preocupada de los demás-¡Garnet!-gritaron todos asustados.

Bismuto se quedó muda ante eso y una gran furia comenzó a crecer en su interior, convirtiendo sus dos brazos en martillos, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Yogos, sin ver que Gia se reía por debajo ante aquello.

-Eso es, muestra toda tu rabia-expreso malignamente.

Bismuto llego hasta Yogos y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro, provocando que el general cayera al suelo con fuerza, Garnet miro fijamente a su amiga, realmente parecía otra, tenía una mirada llena de enojo y odio, se preguntó si esa era la otra cara que Rose, Steven y Topacio habían visto antes, no necesito de ser un genio para conocer la respuesta a eso.

-Bismuto…-llamo en voz queda, casi inaudible, pero que Bismuto logro captar.

Cuando Bismuto se dispuso a voltear a ver a su amiga, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo derecho-¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos?-exclamo entre sorprendida, enojada y asustada.

Garnet se quedó confundida ante lo que estaba viendo, en el brazo de Bismuto se encontraba un tipo de insecto robótico, mismo que inyecto algo en Bismuto, fue cuando Gia hizo acto de aparición riéndose malignamente.

-Oh si, el plan fue todo un éxito-dijo riéndose.

Dinobot dejo de luchar con Arathron y miro a Gia, para luego ver a Bismuto y fijar sus ojos en lo que tenía en el brazo-No ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Dinobot mirando con furia a Gia, la cual comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-¡Para que molestarme en responderte, cuando ustedes pueden verlo con sus propios ojos, contemplen las maravillas de mi genio!-sentencio Gia.

Fue cuando todos pusieron su total atención en Bismuto, cuyo comenzó a sufrir un extraño cambio-¿Qué…que está pasándome?-cuestiono sintiendo como su cuerpo se transformaba.

Las Crystal Gems miraban horrorizadas aquello, el cuerpo de Bismuto comenzó a crecer, le surgieron otro par de brazos de su espalda, su cabello arcoíris se volvió gris oscuro con detalles un poco más negros, su rostro comenzó a deformarse, al tiempo que su lengua se alargaba, emergiendo de su boca, sus manos se convirtieron en martillo, pico, cañón y pala, su ropa se rompió por completo y su Gema se volvió negra, señal de que había perdido su resplandor.

-¿Bismuto?-pregunto Perla horrorizada.

Gia se rio de nuevo al escuchar a Perla decir eso-¡Esa ya no es su querida amiga Bismuto, ahora es una Gema Vexacon! ¡Mi Gema Vexacon!-declaro Gia alzando los brazos.

Bismuto lanzo un potente rugido que hizo estremecer a las Crystal Gems, Dinobot gruño ante eso y se preparó para la batalla, mientras los demás no sabían que hacer contra aquella cosa que solía ser su amiga.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, el poder de los Vexacon ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, pues ahora Gia puede convertir Gemas sanas en Vexacon siempre y cuando logren que se enfurezca o se llene de odio, como fue el caso de Bismuto.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacerme llegar tan lejos en mis años como escritor en esta gran página:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO A PARTIR DE HOY MI HORARIO DE TRABAJO DE LOS SABADOS SERA DE 2 DE LA TARDE A 9 DE LA NOCHE, POR LO QUE LOS SABADOS QUE ME TOQUE ACTUALIZAR SOLO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO, SI SALGO TEMPRANO Y TENGO OPORTUNIDAD PODRE CONTESTAR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, SINO PUEDO ENTONCES LES PIDO DISCULPAS**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _créeme amiga, Doomsday en serio les va a dar un gran problema, especialmente porque estará bajo el control de la mente más desquiciada de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _estaría integrado por Optimus Prime, Arcee, Grimlock y sus compañeros Dinobots, Ratchet, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Iron Hide, Wheeljack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no quieras presionar a Lapis, después de todo, no es algo sencillo para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente a Peridot no le gusta que la consideren indefensa por su apariencia tan tierna y adorable, pero es que es imposible no hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa es una posibilidad, también que Dinobot la lance lejos del lugar como hizo con los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso solo afirma mi hipótesis de que Freezer tenía un potencial mucho mayor como dictador y ser poderoso que su padre y hermano juntos, además, es muy extraño que el ejército se concentrara solo en resucitar a Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _fue bueno darles un poco de protagonismo a esas dos Gemas que parecen llevarse cada vez mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _me alegra que te esté gustando el fic hasta donde va, porque la reina está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosVelgreen4:** _en ese momento lo que paso fue que Freezer cometió el mismo error que en Namek, si, se hizo más fuerte y letal, pero no se dio el tiempo necesario para poder controlar ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no te puedo adelantar absolutamente nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _considerando el miedo que aún le tiene a la fusión, es claro que no querría hacerlo y menos con Steven, a quien quiere más que nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _siempre he creído que si Doomsday fue el único ser que llevo a Superman hasta un estado de muerte, entonces eso significa que es más fuerte de lo que parece, además, él tendrá otras sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _así me pasa a mí también, además, aunque Cooler desarrollo otra forma, ni así fue rival para un Súper Saiyajin, en cambio, con solo 4 meses, Freezer llego a superar a un Súper Saiyajin 3 en su primera fase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, CharacterOne, AndrosValgreen4, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. El regreso de Bismuto Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Gia ha desarrollado una nueva forma de crear Gemas Vexacon, empleando un temible virus que desarrollo gracias a la enfermedad que las Diamantes crearon para producir Gemas Corruptas, así como también siendo activada por una gran cantidad de furia y odio, ha convertido a la veterana de las Crystal Gems, Bismuto en una de sus primeras Gemas Vexacon en una nueva forma, ahora las Crystal Gems deberán enfrentarse a la bestia en que se convirtió Bismuto, pero ¿serán capaces de pelear contra quien alguna vez fuera una de sus mejores amigas? ¿Qué es lo que harán Steven y los demás ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 El regreso de Bismuto.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Lo que Bimusto era ahora dejo aterrados a todos, especialmente a Garnet, Perla y Steven, aquella bestia lanzo un poderoso rugido que los hizo estremecer bastante, fue cuando Gia aplaudió, alabando su nuevo logro, realmente estaba muy feliz con lo que acababa de lograr.

-¡Es magnífico, mi nueva creación es un éxito total! Creo que imitare a ese niño gordo y le daré un nombre adecuado, veamos ¿Qué nombre puedes tener?-Gia se quedó pensando un momento, para luego chasquear sus dedos-¡Lo tengo, ya que a ti te importaba tanto la justicia entonces te llamare "The Justice"!-anuncio Gia.

Garnet se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaba Gia y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza, fue cuando Garnet la sujeto del cuello y la levanto, en su mirada se podía ver una gran furia y un tremendo deseo de destruir a la científica.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Bismuto?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¿Yo? Solo la hice mejor, más poderosa y letal de lo que alguna vez fue-explico Gia riéndose malignamente.

-¡Devuélvela a la normalidad ahora mismo!-bramo Garnet mirando furiosa a Gia, quien en ningún momento dejo de reírse.

-Lo siento querida, pero no puedo hacerlo, una vez que el proceso se ha completado no hay modo de restaurarla, ahora ella es totalmente leal a una cosa y ese es el imperio Vexacon-sentencio Gia riéndose malignamente.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-bramo Garnet a punto de golpearla en la cara.

-Mira quien lo dice ¿acaso no eras tú una de las Gemas al servicio de Diamante Azul, ambas queriendo destruir este planeta? Tal vez ahora luchen por él, pero les diré algo, ustedes las Gemas jamás podrán llenar el hueco que dejo Optimus Prime y sus Autobots, porque ellos nunca quisieron destruir la Tierra, ellos realmente querían protegerla desde el principio, ni siquiera su adorada Rose Cuarzo merece pisar el mismo suelo que Optimus toco-se burló Gia.

Fue el final de todo, Garnet perdió la paciencia y preparo un nuevo golpe, pero entonces Justice hizo acto de aparición, enrollando su lengua en el brazo de Garnet y lanzándola contra el suelo, por fortuna, Dinobot apareció a tiempo y la detuvo en su caída.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado, al tiempo que el resto del equipo se reunía con ellos.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a esa Gema?-pregunto Peridot entre aterrada y alarmada, pues aquella Gema se veía que era sumamente agresiva, especialmente cuando fijo su atención en ellos.

Los Vexacon dejaron de combatir y se reunieron para ver la batalla, incluso Arathron y Dageron sentían curiosidad por ver que tal lo hacía esa nueva arma que Gia creo, realmente se veía sumamente feroz, pero la pregunta era si podría hacer el trabajo que otros guerreros no hicieron.

-Esto es realmente magnifico, una obra de arte sumamente poderosa-dijo Yogos.

-¡Si, esas Crystal Gems están a punto de conocer su final!-expreso Acturus riéndose de manera desquiciada.

-Aún es muy pronto para decir eso, pero realmente estoy impresionado por esa criatura-señalo Dageron.

-Veremos si mi viejo maestro es capaz de destruir a una vieja amiga de su equipo-señalo Arathron cruzándose de brazos.

Justice se lanzó contra el equipo y Dinobot dio un paso al frente, quedando en medio y atacando a Justice con una poderosa patada, misma que derribo al gigante monstruo en el suelo, cuando Dinobot se dispuso a darle un golpe más con su espada, Amatista uso su látigo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué creen que hacen?-cuestiono gruñendo.

-¿Qué parece que hacemos? ¡No permitiremos que dañes a nuestra amiga!-declaro Perla desafiante.

-¡De nuevo con sus absurdos sentimentalismos! ¡Esa cosa ya no es la Gema que conocieron, es un monstruo que debe ser destruido!-declaro Dinobot tratando de liberar su brazo para poder atacar a la bestia.

-¡Escucha Dinobot, soy la líder y la orden es no dañar a Bimusto, encontraremos el modo de ayudarla!-declaro Garnet con fiereza-¡Eso es lo que hacen las Gemas de Crystal!-agrego con un tono de voz sumamente severo.

Al escuchar eso, Lapis endureció la mirada y apretó los puños con furia-Son unas hipócritas-dijo en voz apenas audible, pero que todos escucharon.

-¿Lapis?-pregunto Steven mirando preocupado a su amiga, al igual que Peridot.

-¡Ustedes son unas mentirosas hipócritas!-bramo Lapis con furia-¡Dicen que las Crystal Gems deben ayudar a los demás, pero nunca me ayudaron a mí, me dejaron prisionera en ese maldito espejo, nunca les importo ayudarme, excepto a Steven! ¿Dónde está su maldita ayuda? ¡Tal vez sea solo para las Gemas que fueron sus amigas!-bramo Lapis comenzando a derramar lágrimas de furia.

Topacio se quedó mudo ante aquella revelación, ya que él no estuvo presente en esos momentos-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Las Crystal Gems siempre hemos ayudado a todos, incluyendo Gemas!-.

-Pues no lo hicieron conmigo-explico Lapis.

Topacio miro a Garnet y Perla en busca de una explicación, pero ambas Gemas solo desviaron la mirada de Topacio, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para él-No…entonces…todo lo que Rose nos enseñó… ¿fue en vano?-pregunto sin poderse creer que dos de las Gemas en quien Rose más confiaba jamás ayudaron a una que pedía desesperadamente ayuda.

Eso dejo estáticas a Garnet y Perlas, Steven quiso decir algo sobre eso, pero Connie tomo la palabra-¡Cuidado!-grito asustada.

Cuando Dinobot se dio cuenta, Justice ya estaba de pie dándole un golpe con su brazo martillo, estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego comenzar a golpearlo con su pico repetidamente, todo ante la mirada de terror de las Gems.

-¡Dinobot!-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Peridot asustada.

El León se lanzó al ataque y subió a la espalda de Justice, provocando que la bestia comenzara a retorcerse en un intento por quitárselo de encima, pero León no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no cuando uno de sus amigos estaba en peligro, Dinobot quedo tendido en el suelo gravemente lastimado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dinobot?-pregunto Lapis preocupada.

-Recuérdenme…decirles…que se los dije…cuando me recupere…-pidió Dinobot con algo de cansancio.

-Sí, no creo que hagamos eso-respondió Amatista cruzándose de brazos.

El rugido de dolor de León llamo la atención de todos, ya que Justice convirtió una de sus manos en peligrosas pinzas, con las cuales sujeto a León y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza, Steven y Connie corrieron, fusionándose e invocando a Stevonnie, quien le dio una patada a Justice para que soltara a León.

-¡No quiero hacer esto, así que por favor cálmate, déjanos ayudarte!-suplico Stevonnie.

Justice solo encaro a Stevonnie y se preparó para atacarla, mientras que los Vexacon observaban todo con de manera divertida, realmente era un espectáculo sumamente divertido, especialmente porque las Crystal Gems no se atrevían a pelear contra un miembro de su equipo o mejor dicho, ex miembro.

-Eso es realmente divertido-dijo Acturus sacando unas palomitas de la nada.

Stevonnie decidió hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que los demás no parecían estar en óptimas condiciones, pero realmente no le resultaba nada fácil lidiar contra aquella criatura que era Bismuto ahora, especialmente porque ella solo tenía dos brazos y su oponente cuatro, no era una batalla muy justa que digamos, especialmente cuando cada mano se convertía en un arma diferente.

-¡Stevonnie necesita ayuda!-exclamo Amatista lanzándose a la batalla-¡Es una suerte que yo no conociera a fondo a Bismuto!-expreso en voz alta embistiendo a Justice.

Justice cayó de espaldas, pero dando un giro se levantó de nuevo, quedando frente a sus dos oponentes, quienes se pusieron en guardia, aunque en ambos había el mismo pensamiento, tratar de llegar a Bismuto sin lastimarla o entonces sería una terrible perdida.

Dinobot trato de levantarse, pero Perla lo detuvo-No te esfuerces, necesitas descansar-

-No estaría en esta situación si ustedes no fueran tan tontas, dejen de actuar con compasión, recuerden que esas cosas ya no son más sus amigas ¿o prefieren ver morir a Steven y a Connie antes de atreverse a hacer lo que deben?-pregunto Dinobot.

Garnet solo apretó los puños antes las duras, pero correctas palabras de Dinobot, antes de poder decir algo, Topacio se levantó-Lamento decir esto, pero Dinobot tiene razón, sé que Rose no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero como ella misma nos dijo después de que destruyera a Diamante Rosa, hay veces en que no nos queda de otra-dijo lanzándose a la batalla.

Garnet y Perla solo se vieron entre sí, tal vez podrían hacer algo para llegar a Bismuto y ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento-Peridot, cuida de Dinobot y asegúrate que se recupere, Lapis…-la aludida miro a Garnet con seriedad-tienes razón en lo que dices, pero ahora te pido…no como líder…sino como amiga…que nos ayudes…por favor-pidió Garnet al tiempo que Lapis se reflejaba en sus gafas.

Lapis se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego suspirar con algo de pesadez-Muy bien, pero no esperen que le tenga piedad si lastima a Steven-les advirtió invocando sus alas y lanzándose a la batalla.

Con todos sus amigos lidiando con Bismuto, Garnet y Perla comenzaron su baile de fusión, invocando a la adorablemente articulada Sardony-¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡La adorable Sardonyx ha llegado para salvar el día!-declaro sonriendo del modo en que solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Detesto a esta fusión-dijo Dinobot gruñendo.

-Tú detestas todo cara de lagartija-señalo Peridot, provocando que Dinobot gruñera de nuevo por debajo.

Justice dio un salto y preparo su ataque contra sus 4 oponentes, cuando Sardonyx hizo acto de aparición, dándole una patada en el estómago para alejarlo de sus amigos, Sardonyx rápidamente invoco su arma y se puso en guardia, al tiempo que Justice se levantaba de nuevo.

-¡Bismuto! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí, enfrenta el virus, puedes vencerlo, sabemos que sí!-declaro Sardonyx.

Por toda contestación, Justice volvió a rugir con fuerza-Creo que solo la hicimos enojar-dijo Amatista preocupada.

Justice se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo, abriendo sus poderosas manos para atacar a su oponente, Sardonyx se puso en guardia y detuvo el ataque con su arma y sus otros dos brazos, los demás trataron de ayudarla, pero Sardonyx los detuvo.

-¡No! ¡No ataquen todos, tenemos que concentrarnos en el plan!-indico Sardonyx.

-¿Tenemos un plan?-pregunto Topacio sumamente preocupado por la enorme fuerza que tenía aquella bestia, de por si Bismuto era sumamente fuerte, pero ahora era tremenda.

-¡El plan es que yo la detendré el tiempo suficiente, con ayuda de Amatista y de Topacio, mientras que Stevonnie y Lapis hacen lo suyo, deben curar a Bismuto!-indico Garnet.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-¡La saliva sanadora de Steven y tus aguas curativas deben ser suficientes para sanar a Bismuto, es nuestra mejor opción para salvarla!-indico Sardonyx sin ceder ante la fuerza que ejercía Justice.

-¿Y si no funciona?-pregunto Topacio con algo de preocupación por esa posibilidad.

-¡Funcionara! ¡Sabemos que lo hará!-declaro Sardonyx-¡Háganlo pronto!-indico Sardonyx mirando a sus amigos de reojo.

Rápidamente, el grupo se vio y asintió, Amatista y Topacio se colocaron uno de cada lado de Justice, aunque Topacio aún tenía la sensación de que eso no iba a terminar bien, rápidamente lanzo uno de sus gritos, provocando que Justice se sintiera aturdido, momento que Amatista aprovecho para enredar sus piernas con su látigo, esto provoco que comenzara a perder el equilibrio, cayendo finalmente cuando Sardonyx lo derribo, quedando la Gema fusionada sobre ella para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Stevonnie! ¡Lapis! ¡Ahora!-grito Sardonyx con fuerza.

Ambas asintieron y acercándose hasta el pecho de Justice, donde se encontraba la Gema contaminada de Bismuto, las dos amigas comenzaron a usar sus poderes para tratar de curar la Gema de Bismuto, todo ante la mirada atenta de los Vexacon, aunque Gia no se mostraba preocupada por ningún motivo.

-¿Qué tanto están haciendo? ¡Cúrenla cuanto antes!-grito Sardonyx sabiendo que la enorme fuerza duplicada de Justice no le permitirá sostenerla mucho tiempo.

-¡Eso intentamos, pero no funciona!-grito Lapis.

-¡Tiene que funcionar! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!-exclamo Stevonnie comenzando a asustarse.

-No pierdan su tiempo-dijo Gia malignamente-porque eso es lo que están haciendo, perder el tiempo-.

Liberándose del enredo en sus piernas, Justice se levantó de golpe, lanzando a Amatista por los aires, cayendo sobre Topacio, para luego quitarse a Sardonyx con un golpe, finalizando todo con sujetar a Stevonnie y a Lapis, arrojándolos al suelo, provocando que Stevonnie se separara de nuevo.

-No funciono-dijo Lapis preocupada, al tiempo que Justice rugía con ferocidad.

Sardonyx se levantó con algo de pesadez y miro a aquella bestia, al tiempo que sentía deseos de llorar-No…esto…no puede ser…debió funcionar…debió hacerlo-.

La risa de Gia se escuchó por todo el lugar-¡Pobrecitas, deben estar sumamente decepcionadas de ver que sus amigos curanderos no son tan buenos como pensaban, tal vez puedan curar grietas y uno que otro problema físico, pero jamás podrán curar la tecnología Vexacon!-declaro burlonamente-¡Ahora acaba con ellos!-ordeno Gia.

Justice se lanzó contra Sardonyx, quien se quedó sumamente paralizada por eso, ya que las emociones de Garnet y Perla no le permitían moverse, hasta que recibió la feroz embestida de Justice, misma que la derribó, para luego ser golpeada sin piedad por Justice, hasta que finalmente deshizo la fusión, dejando a Perla y a Garnet en el suelo.

-¡Eso sí que fue algo sumamente doloroso!-declaro Acturus riéndose de lo que acababan de ver.

-¡No olviden las órdenes de la princesa Tenaya, ella quiere acabar personalmente con esa fusión!-les recordó Yogos.

-Es cierto, eso es algo que ella hará con sus propias manos, pero no significa que mi magnifica bestia no se pueda divertir acabando con todos los demás, especialmente con el traidor ¡Acábalos a todos!-indico Gia.

Justice lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo estremecer a las Crystal Gems, para luego comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos, todos estaban sumamente cansados o heridos, Garnet y Perla solo estaban en shock al ver que su plan había fracasado, realmente no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo, pero…

Justice avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, cada paso que daba hacia cimbrar el suelo-Creo que este va a ser el final-dijo Peridot asustada.

Dinobot trato de levantarse, pero sus heridas aun no estaban del todo reparadas-¡Si voy a caer lo haré con honor…peleando!-declaro disponiéndose a cumplir su palabra.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-grito Steven deteniendo a Dinobot-¡Sé que aún podemos ayudarla, creo que aún podemos hacerlo!-.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Dinobot ya harto de toda la ingenuidad de Steven, pero este no se dejó intimidar y se dirigió hacia Justice.

-¡Steven!-grito Connie preocupada ante eso.

Steven quedo ante Justice y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-¡Escucha Bismuto, sé que estás ahí, no dejes que te usen de este modo, sé que está molesta por todo lo que paso, sé que mi madre te hizo daño, pero todos nosotros somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte!-gritaba Steven.

Gia se rio divertida al ver lo que pasaba-Que tierno es, realmente cree que aún puede salvar a esa Gema, ella es mi esclava ahora-.

Al escuchar eso último, el ser llamada "esclava", hizo que Justice abriera mucho los ojos y se detuviera de golpe quedando a pocos metros de Steven, eso hizo que el pequeño Cuarzo se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que decidió que debía aprovechar eso para poder salvarla de la influencia de los Vexacon.

-¡Aunque mi madre te lastimo ella te mostro que no tenías que ser una esclava, eso es lo que eres ahora para los Vexacon, pero yo sé que tú solo quieres proteger a quienes amas, no sé si en eso entro yo, pero sé que Garnet y Perla si, por favor Bismuto, no dejes que te usen de ese modo, eres fuerte, más de lo que crees!-declaraba Steven mirando con ojos de súplica a Justice.

Los ojos de Justice reflejaron a Steven, al tiempo que sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, ya que no sabía qué hacer, estaba sumamente confundida, lo que extraño y molesto a Gia-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Acaba con ese gordo de una buena vez? ¡Yo soy tu creadora, tu ama y debes obedecerme!-sentencio Gia con crueldad.

Bismuto se quedó muda al escuchar eso y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, para luego comenzar a temblar y fue cuando se dio la vuelta, lanzándose contra los Vexacon-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestiono Arathron haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo, junto con los demás.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¿A mí? ¡A tu creadora!-bramo Gia.

Por toda respuesta, Justice lanzo un golpe contra Gia, mismo que fue bloqueado por Yogos y Acturus, al tiempo que Arathron y Dageron le daban una patada, alejándola de ellos, para luego colocarse en posición de guardia, esta vez, eran las Crystal Gems quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo-¡Apuesto a que se arrepienten de lo que le hicieron tontos!-grito Peridot divertida.

Justice rugió y lanzo un golpe más con sus cuatro brazos, mismos que sus adversarios esquivaron, Yogos solo gruño por esto-¡Nadie traiciona a la reina y queda impune!-sentencio, al tiempo que su cuerpo liberaba descargas eléctricas, aumentando su tamaño, hasta ser tan grande como una fusión.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot aterrada.

-Algunos Vexacon pueden hacer eso, además de que esa habilidad aumenta sus poderes drásticamente-explico Dinobot gruñendo.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que sufras por tu atrevimiento Gema estúpida!-bramo Yogos, al tiempo que Justice se lanzaba contra él en un intento por atacarlo, siendo lo que Yogos esperaba, porque antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Yogos lanzo un golpe con su lanza, atravesándola justo en la Gema, dejando horrorizadas a las Crystal Gems.

-¡Bismuto!-gritaron Perla y Garnet al ver eso.

Yogos saco la lanza del pecho de Bismuto y esta cayó al suelo, sujetándose el área dañada, hecho que extraño a Acturus-Oye ¿Por qué no se desapareció como suelen hacerlo cuando las dañan en esa parte?-.

-No en mis Gemas Vexacon, especialmente en una como esa, tiene una resistencia mayor, aunque eso ya no importa-dijo Gia riéndose-eso es lo que les pasa a todos aquellos que se atreven a oponerse a las reina, considérenlo una advertencia Crystal Gems, pronto ustedes serán las siguientes-.

Y tras decir eso, los Vexacon se retiraron, quedando solo Yogos en el lugar-Disfruten sus últimos momentos con su amiga camaradas-se burló retirándose.

Las Crystal Gems corrieron rápidamente hacia Bismuto, aunque quienes más urgencia tenían eran Garnet, Perla y Steven, este último porque Bismuto se había rehusado a destruirlo, lo protegió, tal como lo hacían las Crystal Gems, cuando llegaron con Bismuto, Perla rápidamente tomo una de sus manos.

-¡Resiste Bismuto, por favor resiste!-suplicaba Perla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Te vas a poner bien, lo prometo!-gritaba Garnet asustada.

-¡No te preocupes, yo voy a curarte, sé que puedo hacerlo!-declaro Steven lamiendo su mano y disponiéndose a cumplir su promesa, pero Bismuto lo detuvo.

Con voz muy débil y casi inaudible, debido al virus y la herida en su Gema, Bismuto dijo algunas palabras-No…es…inútil…es…tarde…-.

-¡No digas eso Bismuto!-suplico Perla.

-No…llores Perla…sabes…que eso…siempre…me hace llorar…-dijo Bismuto comenzando a derramar lágrimas por un ojo-Garnet…cuídalos…por mí…y Steven…nunca seas…como tu madre…-fueron las últimas palabras de Bismuto, antes de que su forma física desapareciera por completo, quedando solo su Gema destruida en el suelo.

Ante eso, el trío se quedó mudo, mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio, incluso Lapis tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos por aquello que habían presenciado, estar encerrada en un espejo no parecía tan malo después de ver lo que le ocurrió a Bismuto.

Garnet apretó los puños con fuerza, para luego levantarse y lanzar un grito de furia al cielo, maldiciendo una y mil veces a los Vexacon por lo que acababan de hacer, juraba que nunca se detendría hasta hacerles pagar por eso, ellos eran monstruos, máquinas sin sentimientos ni emociones y debían pagar.

Todas esas cosas fueron las que grito, Dinobot escucho todo y luego se vio la mano, recordando que él también era un Vexacon, una máquina sin sentimientos, como Garnet los acababa de llamar, Peridot noto el extraño cambio en Dinobot y lo vio fijamente, preguntándose qué era lo que el feroz guerrero estaba pensando en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Las tropas Vexacon se presentaron ante sus princesas y les informaron lo que había pasado, aunque no fue necesario, ya que las princesas lo vieron todo por medio de sus pantallas, aunque el virus de Gia tuvo el efecto que esperaban, realmente no fue del todo efectivo, pues Bismuto se rebeló contra ellos en el último momento, todo para proteger a Steven.

-Por lo visto ese chico redondo tiene un gran poder para convertir a seres malos en buenos-dijo Arturina sumamente pensativa.

-Eso no importa, después de todo, ya nos hemos encargado de esa Gema, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra misión, debemos obtener el Cluster ahora o nunca-dijo Tenaya-con esa gran cantidad de fragmentos de Gemas podremos crear un ejército de Gemas Vexacon que nos ayuden a destruir a las Diamantes y a las Crystal Gems-.

-Pero nuestras investigaciones nos señalaron que ese Clúster está encerrado en una burbuja protectora, no podremos apoderarnos de esas Gemas con eso a su alrededor-intervino Yogos.

-Entonces solo debemos buscar una energía que sea lo suficientemente poderosa para que nos ayude a controlar las Gemas del Clúster y sacarlas de su escondite sin dañar a la Tierra o por lo menos, no dañarla por completo-dijo Benag con inteligencia.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia general?-pregunto Tenaya mirando a Benag.

-Por supuesto, si queremos apoderarnos del Clúster con esas especificaciones, entonces es claro que necesitamos de un tipo especial de energía o quizás de dos tipos y he aquí a los sujetos indicados-dijo Benag mostrando las imágenes de sus próximas víctimas.

La pantalla mostro a Olivia y a Kayla, las cuales tenían el poder que los Vexacon necesitaban para extraer el Clúster sin dañar a la Tierra-Es brillante general, con esto obtendremos el Clúster y mi madre estará sumamente complacida por ello-dijo Tenaya.

-¡Tal vez incluso deje que nos quedemos con el Planeta Madre como trofeo!-expreso Arturina saltando de emoción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de la Tierra, el Serpentera acababa de destruir otro mundo, para luego dirigirse hacia su siguiente blanco, parecía que los Vexacon nunca descansaban ni dejaban de destruir planetas, en esos momentos, la reina se encontraba en su salón del trono, hablando con aparentemente nadie.

-Sí, la Tierra ha mostrado una resistencia mayor a la que creí, una que no se había visto desde los tiempos de Optimus Prime, pero eso solo hará más dulce nuestra victoria final ¡En nombre de la destrucción! ¡No descansaremos! ¡No tendremos piedad! ¡Saldremos victoriosos!-sentencio Xanadu levantándose de su trono y alzando sus brazos, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con maldad absoluta, mientras el Serpentera ya se encontraba sobre su siguiente blanco.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, tristemente Bismuto fue destruida por Yogos, quien revelo un poco de su poder oculto, pero ahora los Vexacon están planeando su siguiente jugada, apoderarse del Clúster usando la energía de Olivia y Kayla.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo por mucho el éxito de mis fics, gracias en serio:**_

 **POR FIN TERMINARON CON ESE COBARDE MISERABLE DE ZAMASU, REALMENTE ME EMOCIONO Y ME ENCANTO COMO LO ELIMINARON, REALMENTE FUE ESPECTACULAR, AUNQUE ME PREOCUPO QUE APARECIERA ZENO-SAMA, SUPONGO QUE NO ESTARA NADA CONTENTO CON LO QUE PASO, PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE FINALMENTE LE DIERON SU MERECIDO A ESE COBARDE, PERO ESPERO QUE EN EL CAPITULO DEL SABADO AUNQUE SEA POR UN BREVE INSTANTE MUESTRE LA CARA DE SORPRESA DE ESE TRAMPOSO AL VER QUE FUE VENCIDO POR LOS HUMANOS QUE TANTO ODIABA**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _tomando en cuenta quien lo va a controlar creo que debes reconsiderar tu punto de vista, no olvides que fue el Guasón el responsable de que Superman y toda la Liga de la Justicia enloquecieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _honestamente y mientras no sea en la noche estoy contento, realmente es bueno tener trabajo, aunque es una lata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Gia realmente se pasó con sus invenciones esta vez y para colmo, Yogos destruyo a Bismuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y acabas de ver la triste muerte de Bismuto a manos del General Yogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tomando en cuenta la explicación de Gia, su virus no habría tenido efecto en él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa sería la segunda y la cuarta, la segunda porque me gusto como Optimus evoluciono con Jetfire y acabo con Fallen, la tercera porque ahí nos demostró como la arrogancia humana nos lleva a crear nuestra propia destrucción (Galvatron). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es porque es un feroz guerrero y realmente le es muy leal a Xanadu, nunca la traicionaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo difícil, ya que Acturus es un Vexacon bastante simple en lo que hace y en su manera de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _especialmente porque Yogos termino con Bismuto sin que la pudieran salvar, al menos Steven logro llegar a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y acaban de perder a una gran amiga otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador:** _gracias por la recomendación, pero no me gustan mucho las parodias que hacen de Batman o sus personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya estaba al tanto de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _a mí me emociono mucho, especialmente porque finalmente le partieron la cara a ese miserable cobarde, aunque me preocupo que en el avance apareciera Zeno-Sama, respecto a Gravity Falls, la considero una buena serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por desgracia, aunque Bismuto se rebeló al virus, Yogos acabo con ella debido a que traiciono al imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ese ser sin corazón fue el mismísimo General Yogos, ahora las Crystal Gems deberán superar la perdida de una gran amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _realmente es algo cruel y duro, pero la guerra es así, siempre habrá momentos sumamente duros y crueles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _tal vez ahora solo quiera una explicación de todos los hechos que ocurrieron, quizás le pida a Gowasu una explicación muy larga sobre el porqué escogió a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _me alegra que pienses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues mientras no sea en la noche todo estará bien, ahorita solo es los sábados en la tarde y entre semana en las mañanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _para los Vexacon es un chico gordito o redondo, después de todo, tienen muy poca opinión sobre los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _desgraciadamente, Yogos acabo con Bismuto por haberse rebelado al imperio Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _hubo muchos sentimientos, pero todo fue porque Yogos acabo con Bismuto sin compasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no realmente, por suerte solo es los sábados, sería peor si me tocara de noche, realmente deteste ese horario de trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _aunque si es un poco molesto, mientras no me salgan con querer cambiarme a la noche de nuevo todo estará bien, odie el turno nocturno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _tristemente ni la saliva de Steven ni el agua de Lapis funcionaron en Bismuto y es que Gia tomo sus precauciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _de hecho si tengo cuenta, la he tenido desde hace 4 años, respecto a Dinobot, él sigue siendo un feroz y mortal guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatesparten98:** _pues ya no lo tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos aTenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, El Cazador, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Guest, Iron Mario, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Capturados

" _ **Dime**_ **Cerebro** _ **¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"**_

" _ **Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches**_ **Pinkie** _ **¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo! Y ya tengo un nuevo plan para conseguir la dominación mundial y este escritor me lo ha facilitado"**_

" _ **Oh ¿y cómo lo hizo exactamente?"**_

" _ **Es muy simple, como acabas de ver, él es uno de los autores que ha tenido mucho éxito en esta página debido a sus fics, por ese motivo pondré un mensaje subliminal oculto en la historia, un mensaje que el cerebro de cada lector captara de manera subconsciente y ese mensaje será "queremos a Cerebro como nuestro líder""**_

" _ **¡Oh brillante Cerebro, eres brillante! Oh…no…espera…no… ¿y si ellos prefieren leer otra cosa?"**_

" _ **No te preocupes Pinkie, que este capítulo no se lo querrán perder"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Capturados.**

Después de lo que ocurrió con Bismuto, las Crystal Gems se quedaron sin saber que decir ni hacer, especialmente Garnet y Perla, ninguna podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, Bismuto, una de las Gemas más valientes que habían conocido no solo había sido destruida, sino que antes de morir le pidió a Steven que no fuera como Rose, ahora ambas Gemas estaban en un estado depresivo sumamente grave.

Steven no soportaba verlas en ese estado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, Bismuto fue su amiga, su compañera de batalla, él se sentiría horrible si perdiera a algunos de sus amigos, quiso decirles algo, pero Topacio lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que las dejes solas en estos momentos-dijo Topacio.

-Pero yo…no me gusta verlas así…-dijo Steven con tristeza.

-A mí tampoco, pero no puedes obligarlas a sentirse mejor, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió, además, creo que hay alguien más que necesita que tu apoyo-dijo Topacio mirando hacia donde estaba Dinobot.

Steven miro al feroz guerrero, el cual estaba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, el pequeño cuarzo sabía muy bien que le pasaba, él también escucho todo lo que Garnet dijo sobre los Vexacon y sabía que aunque Dinobot estaba de su lado, seguía siendo un guerrero Vexacon, así que decidió hacer caso a la petición de Topacio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dinobot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Lejos de ahí, ocultos en una cueva, Kayla y Obs se habían instalado en ese lugar, tratando de mantenerse oculto del ejército Vexacon, especialmente después de que Dinobot se los pidiera, algo en lo que Kayla no podía dejar de pensar, especialmente después de como terminaron las cosas cuando traiciono a la reina.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Obs.

-No…no lo estoy…me preocupa Dinobot, la última vez que lo vi estaba un Gemas del Planeta Madre, no logro entender que hacía con ellas, se supone que las Gemas y los Vexacon se odian mutuamente-dijo Kayla confundida.

-Tal vez ellas no, después de todo, parecía que Dinobot estaba con ellas por decisión propia-señalo Obs.

-Lo que significa que los rumores podrían ser ciertos, hay Gemas que se rebelaron al Planeta Madre y a la orden de las Diamantes, del mismo modo que Dinobot se rebeló ante Xanadu-expreso Kayla sin poderse creer lo que acababa de descubrir-¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?-.

-¿Que si cualquiera de esos tiranos se entera de que hay una alianza de Gemas y Vexacon se enfurecerían mucho?-pregunto Obs.

-¡No…bueno…sí! Pero me refiero a que todo lo que está pasando en la Tierra es una demostración clara de que Optimus Prime tenía razón, si se pude vivir en paz y en armonía-dijo Kayla emocionada.

Obs se quedó pensando en las palabras de la princesa, no quería reconocerlo, pero lo que dijo era cierto, después de todo, Optimus Prime siempre trato de encontrar una solución pacífica al conflicto que tenía con Megatron, pero el despiadado tirano nunca le dio una oportunidad, antes de que Obs pudiera dar su punto de vista…

-De hecho, eso es algo que solo un Prime puede soñar-dijo una voz que venía desde dentro de la cueva.

Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, Benag hizo acto de aparición y les disparó un rayo, dejándolos inmovilizados, el perverso general se acercó y cuando quedo ante ambos chicos, sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa y de temor.

-Benag-exclamo Obs.

-Es bueno ver que aún me recuerdan, porque yo no he olvidado como fueron la causa de que Dinobot se opusiera a la reina y ya es hora de que paguen por su crimen-sentencio Benag-pero no se preocupen, no voy a matarlos, tenemos otros planes para ustedes, planes que harán que esta princesa nos ayude a lograr nuestra misión-expreso Benag malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Dinobot se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco del árbol, mirando sus manos fijamente, recordando cada palabra que Garnet dijo en su momento, sobre lo despreciables que eran los Vexacon, él no era un tonto, sabía que aunque estaba aliado con las Crystal Gems, no dejaba de ser un Vexacon, fue cuando Steven se acercó.

-¿Necesitas compañía?-pregunto mirando al feroz guerrero.

-¿Qué quieres enano?-pregunto Dinobot con dureza, cuando fijo su atención en lo que llevaba Steven, su pequeña guitarra-espero que no vengas con intención alguna de cantar porque si lo haces…-.

-Oh no, descuida, no vengo a cantar-aseguro Steven sonriéndole.

-Menos mal-dijo Dinobot.

-¡Vengo a que tú cantes!-declaro Steven acercándole su instrumento y provocando que Dinobot abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-¡Que vine a que tu cantaras!-repitió Steven sonriéndole y con ojos en forma de estrella.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando, soy un guerrero no un cantante!-bramo Dinobot desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, solo inténtalo, a Peridot le sirvió mucho hacerlo, de ese modo aprendió a unirse más a nosotros y de la importancia de la Tierra, además, creo que te ayudara a sentirte mejor-señalo Steven.

-¿Cómo cantar me ayudara a sentirme mejor?-cuestiono Dinobot.

-No lo sabrás sino lo haces-explico Steven sonriéndole de manera tierna.

Dinobot miro fijamente los ojos de Steven y finalmente suspiro con resignación, tomo la pequeña guitarra y miro a su amiguito fijamente-Muy bien, ahora ¿de qué se supone que cante?-pregunto confundido.

-De lo que sientes, de tus emociones, de ese modo podrás sacar muchas cosas de tu pecho-aseguro Steven.

Sabiendo que era inútil negarse a Steven cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, Dinobot comenzó a tocar, para su asombro y el de Steven, el imponente guerrero no parecía tener problema alguno al tocar el instrumento y no tardo en sentir como una letra salía de su boca.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=bfQTRMUjRQU)**

 **No me re rendiré... no me rendiré...  
Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar, no me rendiré…  
Firme estaré, no claudicare  
No me abatiré, ni entristeceré... Firme estaré...**

Cuando Dinobot termino esa parte se detuvo abruptamente, dejando confundido a Steven-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque es todo lo que se me ocurre-respondió Dinobot-no soy bueno escribiendo canciones o cantándolas-.

-De hecho, esa canción fue ¡Genial!-expreso Steven saltando emocionado-tal vez aun no sabes cómo continuarla, pero pronto verás que lo harás-.

Dinobot miro fijamente a Steven, pero antes de poder hacerle la pregunta que tenía en mente, Peridot apareció dando un atronador grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar-¡Lo conseguí!-grito al tiempo que se reía como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué le sucede ahora a la enana cobarde?-pregunto Dinobot levantándose de golpe.

-No lo sé, pero se ve que está emocionada-dijo Steven dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Peridot, seguido por Dinobot.

El grupo entero no tardó en llegar ante Peridot, quien solo sonreía de manera muy orgullosa, como si hubiera logrado la victoria del siglo, hecho que extraño a las Crystal Gems, quienes se quedaron esperando a que Peridot dijera lo que acababa de hacer, aunque Peridot estaba esperando que ellas le preguntaran sobre eso.

Sabiendo lo que Peridot estaba esperando, Perla suspiro con resignación-Muy bien Peridot ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?-pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con su mano.

Peridot sonrió ante la pregunta de Perla-Me alegra que hayas preguntado Perla, lo que he conseguido es crear aparatos de comunicación que sirven con energía de Energon, con ellos podremos comunicarnos con todos nuestros amigos y aliados que tenemos en el mundo-dijo Peridot sonriendo emocionada.

El aparato de comunicación de Peridot tenía la apariencia de un teléfono celular pequeño, mismo que resplandecía por el pequeño fragmento de Energon que Peridot uso para energizarlo, la pequeña Gema se veía muy orgullosa de su invento, mismo que si capto la atención de todos, aunque Amatista dio su propio punto de vista.

-Entonces ¿inventaste un teléfono celular súper avanzado?-pregunto Amatista confundida, provocando que la sonrisa de Peridot desapareciera, dando paso a una mirada de enojo.

-¿Teléfono celular? ¿Teléfono celular? ¡Esto no es un celular Amatista! ¡Es un sofisticado equipo de comunicación que utiliza energía de Energon, misma que puede sobrepasar las limitaciones de los satélites que orbitan la Tierra y que convenientemente tiene apariencia de teléfono celular!-explico Peridot colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-Entonces si es un celular-dijo Dinobot mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Peridot.

Peridot gruño ante eso, pero antes de poder hacer un berrinche, miro que todos sus amigos, incluso Lapis pensaban lo mismo-Esta bien…si es un teléfono celular-dijo resignada.

-Buen trabajo Peridot-felicito Garnet sonriéndole, mientras tomaba uno de ellos-¿Cuántos hiciste?-.

-¿Qué cuantos hice? ¡Más que suficientes!-declaro Peridot mostrando toda una caja llena de aquellos aparatos, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

-Realmente te esmeraste mucho-dijo Lapis sorprendida.

-Por supuesto Lapis, como líder y el miembro más listo del equipo no puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores-expreso Peridot.

-Lo que sí es seguro es que esto nos ayudara mucho-dijo Perla-con esto podremos comunicarnos con todos nuestros amigos y ellos podrán avisarnos donde atacaran los Vexacon-.

-Y de ese modo podremos hacer papilla a esas malditas máquinas asesinas, vengaremos a Bismuto y habremos salvado a la Tierra de esos malditos-señalo Garnet con dureza.

Dinobot gruño por debajo, hecho que captaron todos-¿Estas bien Dinobot? Te vez molesto…más de lo usual-agrego Topacio.

-Estoy bien…solo pienso en lo grandioso que será cuando hayamos acabado con esos malditos-expreso Dinobot temblando por la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Perla miro a Dinobot con enojo, especialmente por el extraño tono que uso cuando dijo eso-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No pareciera que estás dispuesto a acabar con ellos, tal vez extrañas estar del lado de esos malditos asesinos!-acuso Perla.

Fue todo, la frustración y la ira de Dinobot estallo-¡ES A USTEDES A QUIENES TEMO!-bramo dejando muda a Perla y a los demás sorprendidos, Dinobot suspiro antes de continuar-están tan entusiasmadas con la idea de destruir a los Vexacon, vengar a su amiga y salvar este planeta…pero este mundo…la Tierra…su hogar…no es el mío…yo soy un Vexacon a pesar de nuestra alianza y cuando la guerra termine…mi destino será el mismo que el de todos los Vexacon…tal vez…peor-expreso Dinobot de manera decaída.

Dándose cuenta de que las palabras del feroz guerrero tenían un punto de inicio, ya que ella fue la responsable de que se sintiera así inconscientemente, Garnet dio un paso al frente y le puso una mano en el hombro al feroz guerrero.

-Eso es algo que nunca pasara, ahora eres uno de nosotros y serás tratado como tal-aseguro sonriéndole.

-¿Y acaso suponen que ese es mi deseo?-pregunto Dinobot quitándose la mano de Garnet-solo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y llevemos esas cosas con nuestros demás aliados-gruño Dinobot alejándose del grupo.

Las Crystal Gems vieron como su compañero se alejaba, Perla no tardo en comprender porque motivo Dinobot estaba sumamente molesto o como bien dijo Topacio, más de lo normal, especialmente cuando Garnet le dio la razón a su pensamiento.

-Creo que no nos dimos cuenta de que para Dinobot no es fácil aceptar el hecho de que aunque es un Vexacon ahora es nuestro amigo-dijo Garnet.

-Y el hecho de que nos hayamos enojado de ese modo por lo que le ocurrió a Bismuto no ayudo mucho-dijo Perla lamentándose.

Topacio soltó una leve risa-Es curioso, pero así se puso Bismuto la última vez que la vi hace 5000 años-dijo un poco cabizbajo y nostálgico-también pensó que estábamos siendo injustos con ella y tal vez lo fuimos, especialmente por el modo en que actuó Rose al no decirles nada sobre lo que paso realmente-.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Rose!-bramo Perla mirando con enojo a Topacio.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo y lo sabes Perla, sé que Rose nunca habría querido herirlas de ese modo, pero a veces no es bueno que nos ocultara ciertas cosas, como lo que hizo Bismuto, Steven en ese aspecto es mejor que ella, además, ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, Bismuto se fue, es lamentable, pero si seguimos aferrándonos a lo que pudimos hacer y no lo hicimos entonces no podremos seguir adelante-explico Topacio-solo miren a Dinobot, tal vez no lo quiera mostrar, pero lo que dijeron realmente le afecto y mucho-.

-Incluso yo debo admitir que nunca lo vi tan molesto como hasta ahora-señalo Peridot.

-Tienes razón Topacio-reconoció Garnet-por ese motivo debemos solucionar todo cuanto antes, primero lo primero, llevaremos nuestros nuevos sistemas de comunicación a los demás y luego volveremos aquí para poder disculparnos con Dinobot, él debe ver que ahora es realmente un amigo nuestro, no solo un aliado-.

-¡Y creo que yo sé cómo hacerlo!-declaro Steven alzando las manos-pero necesitare ayuda de mi papá y de Connie-reconoció pensativo.

Garnet sonrió ante las palabras de Steven y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura-Muy bien Steven, encárgate tú de eso mientras nosotros nos encargamos de repartir nuestros sistemas de comunicación a nuestros amigos-indico Garnet sonriéndole.

-¡Sí!-grito alzando los brazos emocionado y saliendo corriendo a buscar a su padre, así como también a marcarle a Connie.

-Ese chico es sumamente especial-dijo Topacio sonriendo con ternura.

-Muy bien Gems, partamos pronto para poder regresar rápido y preparar todo para Dinobot-indico Garnet sonriéndole a su equipo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Tenaya y Arturina acababan de abrir una comunicación con su madre, la temible Reina Xanadu, cuyo rostro no tardó en aparecer en sus pantallas, en cuanto la reina se revelo, los guerreros se inclinaron ante su reina con respeto y temor, incluso las Rubís se vieron obligadas a arrodillarse ante su nueva ama y señora.

-Muy bien hijas mías, espero que me tengan buenas noticias-dijo Xanadu con frialdad.

-Las tenemos madre, hemos obtenido ya dos piezas del Disco Dorado, así como también un fragmento de Energon Oscuro-informo Tenaya.

-¿Energon Oscuro? Eso sí que es un gran logro-felicito Xanadu sonriendo complacida-respecto a la pieza del Disco ¿es la que esas Gemas tienen o acaso es la última?-.

-Por desgracia es la tercera pieza, las Crystal Gems aún tienen la segunda en su poder-informo Arturina y la expresión de Xanadu se endureció, hecho que alarmo a Tenaya.

-¡Pero ya hemos obtenido dos de las piezas, así como también el Energon Oscuro y pronto obtendremos más madre, además de que el proyecto "Gemas Vexacon" está resultando ser todo un éxito! ¿Verdad Gia?-pregunto Tenaya pidiéndole a la científica que se levantara.

Gia se estremeció ante eso y miro hacia la pantalla-¡Efectivamente reina mía, el proyecto está resultando ser perfecto, hemos tenido grandes avances como puede ver!-señalo mostrando a las Rubís.

-Ya veo, eso significa que las Gemas Vexacon son igual de fieras y poderosas que los Predacons ¿verdad?-pregunto Xanadu con una frialdad que dejo congelados a sus súbditos, especialmente a Gia.

-¿Igual…a…los…Predacons?-pregunto Gia comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Xanadu de nuevo endureciendo cada vez más su mirada, hecho que dejaba sumamente aterrada a Gia.

Para empeorar la situación, Acturus hablo en esos momentos en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que la reina lo escuchara-No creo que sean tan poderosos como los Predacons, ya que estas Rubís no han sido capaces de vencer a esas Gemas y ellas además han acabado con dos de ellas-señalo, provocando que Yogos se golpeara la cabeza con la mano y que Gia mirara al general con ganas de matarlo-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido por la mirada de Gia.

-Ya veo-la voz de Xanadu hizo estremecer a Gia de nuevo-estoy comenzando a dudar de tus capacidades como científica Gia y no necesito recordarte lo que te paso la última vez que no me diste buenos resultados-.

Gia se llevó la mano a la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara-Yo…le prometo que le tendré mejores resultados eminencia…-aseguro sin dejar de temblar.

-Si rompes esa promesa-Xanadu mostro la Gema de una Guerrera Cuarzo del Planeta Madre y la rompió en pedazos con suma facilidad, dejando impactadas a las Rubís.

-Lo entiendo eminencia-aseguro Gia asustadas.

-Muy bien ¡Tenaya! ¡Arturina!-ambas hijas se pusieron firmes y miraron a su madre-¿Cómo va la extracción del Clúster?-pregunto interesándose en ese otro asunto.

-Hemos encontrado un modo de poder obtener esa arma sin dañar mucho a la Tierra, todo fue gracias a la brillante idea del General Benag-explico Tenaya.

-Bien, asegúrense de obtener todas esas Gemas para nuestro ejército, las Diamantes quisieron atacarme con una gran arma, ya verán lo que les pasa cuando me desafían de ese modo-sentencio Xanadu cortando la comunicación.

Tenaya y Arturina se sintieron sumamente aliviadas después de eso, no les fue tan mal, realmente les pudo haber ido peor, especialmente por el hecho de que aún no tenían todas las piezas del Disco, pero al menos el Energon Oscuro les dio puntos extra ante su madre.

-Eso pudo haber salido peor-observo Arturina.

-Ciertamente, por ahora tenemos que saber en dónde se encuentra Benag ¿Cuál fue el último registro de su posición?-pidió Tenaya mirando a Gia.

-La última vez que lo detectamos estaba cerca de nuestras siguientes presas, pronto los tendrá en su poder-informo Gia ya sintiéndose mejor después de la amenaza de Xanadu, aunque no dejaba de ver a Acturus con ganas de matarlo.

-No hay duda alguna de que los demás trataran de protegerla, pero nadie ha podido contra el poder de Benag y esos tontos no serán la excepción-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Dinobot dejo pasar esa misión, ya que realmente no se sentía con muchos ánimos de estar en una en esos momentos, especialmente porque no tendría a nadie con quien pelear, por lo que opto por ir a buscar algo que golpear y destruir, eso siempre lo hacía sentir muy bien.

El feroz guerrero destruyo una gran cantidad de rocas, piedras y árboles, dándoles patadas, aplastándolos con sus manos, disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, realmente era gratificante hacer algo como eso, se sentía tan liberador y tan agradable, cuando ya no hubo nada más por destruir, Dinobot sonrió.

-Ya me siento mejor-dijo sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-¡Qué bueno Dinobot!-exclamo Steven apareciendo de la nada.

Dinobot solo gruño ante eso-¿Qué es lo que quieres Steven?-pregunto Dinobot molesto.

-¡Solo quiero que vengas conmigo! ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!-declaro el pequeño cuarzo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-No me gustan las sorpresas-gruño Dinobot molesto.

-¡Pero estoy seguro que esta te gustara, anda vamos, los demás ya deben estar listos, después de todo, solo fueron a darles sus comunicadores a todos nuestros amigos!-explico Steven tomando a Dinobot de la mano y llevándoselo consigo.

Dinobot resistió el impulso de lanzar a Steven al mar como solía hacerlo con todo aquel que se atrevía a fastidiarlo, definitivamente no era algo fácil resistir ese impulso, especialmente cuando le daban más de una razón y eso fue comprobado cuando Steven le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

-¿No estás viendo verdad?-pregunto Steven.

-Si pudiera hacerlo no te estaría agarrando de la mano, di mi palabra y por mi honor debo cumplirla-explico Dinobot en un gruñido.

-¡Eso es genial! Bueno, ya puedes abrirlos-permitió Steven.

Dinobot hizo lo que Steven le indico y quedo ante todo el grupo, los cuales le gritaron-¡Sorpresa!-el grito fue más de Steven, Greg, Connie y Amatista, hecho que dejo extrañado a Dinobot.

Todo el granero estaba adornado de modo que parecía que iba a haber una fiesta de un momento a otro, había una parrilla donde Greg estaba preparando algunas hamburguesas, así como también una mesa para que todos se sentaran, Dinobot miro a Steven confundido.

-¿Qué es todo esto Steven?-pregunto sin entender.

-Oh es una fiesta, es un modo en que las personas se muestran unos a otros lo mucho que les importas-explico Steven sonriéndole-escucha…sé que te sientes fuera de lugar porque eres el único Vexacon del grupo, pero te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros te ve como una amenaza o un enemigo-.

-Eso es cierto-intervino Garnet-lamento mucho todo lo que dijimos antes, me deje cegar por mi ira y no me di cuenta del daño que te hacían mis palabras, y no te preocupes, no tienes que reconocerlo o admitir nada-agrego Garnet antes de que Dinobot hablara.

Dinobot iba a decir otra cosa, sobre lo absurdo que era eso, pero Amatista se adelantó-¡Vamos Dinobot! ¡No seas amargado como Perla, te tenemos un lugar especial!-declaro Amatista.

-¡Oye!-grito Perla al escuchar que Amatista la llamo amargada.

Dinobot fue llevado a la silla de honor y le colocaron una capa, así como una corona-¡Todos saluden al Rey Dinobot!-declaro Steven.

La fiesta comenzó, con Greg dándoles de comer a todos, incluso Lapis se animó a hacer eso, ya que Peridot le insistía que lo hiciera, especialmente después de que Amatista la retara, Topacio miro la comida de manera analítica y se dispuso a darle un mordisco, quedando impactado, poco a poco, Dinobot comenzó a sonreír y a disfrutar de todo eso, hasta que…

-¡Y ahora el invitado de honor cantara!-declaro Steven.

-¿Qué?-gruño Dinobot.

-¡Vamos Dinobot, sé que puedes hacerlo, solo haz lo que hiciste antes y verás cómo las palabras salen por sí solas!-declaro Steven entregándole su guitarra.

Dinobot la tomo de mala gana y se dio cuenta de que todos tenía su atención fija en él, suspirando con derrota, el imponente guerrero se dispuso a comenzar a tocar la canción que había aprendido antes, con una letra diferente.

 **( www. youtube. Com watch? v=bfQTRMUjRQU)**

 **Se lo que está bien... y aquí viviré...  
Aunque de lo opuesto me quieran convencer...  
Firme yo estaré, No me rendiré...  
De pronto, cuando el peligro esté...  
Tal vez más firme estaré... NO ME RENDIRE...**

Cuando Dinobot termino su canción, todo el mundo se le quedo mirando con una expresión de asombro, incluso Perla, la mejor cantante del grupo, debía reconocerlo, Dinobot definitivamente ahora era uno más del grupo y él comenzaba a sentirse así.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto y muy lejos del granero, una batalla se estaba desatando, entre los Cazadores y uno de los Vexacon más poderosos de todos, mismo que ya los tenía dominados sin ninguna dificultad, Derek y Whisper rodaron por el suelo, mientras que Blaitor se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra su atacante, siendo derribado fácilmente por un golpe en el rostro.

-¡No puedo creer el poder que tiene!-exclamo Whisper.

-¡Los rumores sobre su fuerza no eran solo una exageración!-gruño Derek, al tiempo que Benag aplastaba el rostro de Blaitor.

-Sé que tienes poderes curativos, pero creo que será divertido lastimarte un poco-sentencio Benag.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-grito Olivia lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Benag, pero este la detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-

-Tu velocidad es sorprendente, pero eso no significa todo-señalo Benag lanzándola contra sus dos amigos.

Axel se lanzó desde el aire y lanzo un golpe con su mano, pero Benag lo detuvo con su espada-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Axel.

-Buen intento, pero inútil como los demás-Benag pateo a Axel y este quedo junto con sus amigos.

Blaitor no tardo en unírseles, siendo arrojado por Benag, antes de que pudieran levantarse, el General los atrapo a todos en una esfera de energía, impidiendo que pudieran usar sus habilidades y escapar.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-cuestiono Derek.

-De ustedes nada, solo la quiero a ella-dijo Benag señalando a Olivia-su energía y la de la princesa Kayla nos serán muy útiles, consideren este un gran honor, nos ayudaran a lograr la victoria de la reina-sentencio Benag riéndose malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Cielos Cerebro, creo que nadie capto tu mensaje en el capítulo"**_

" _ **Evidentemente todos le prestaron atención al momento tierno de ese dinosaurio robótico, mi plan era perfecto y eso lo arruino"**_

" _ **Y tal vez el hecho de que la computadora estallo mientras tratabas de ocultar tu mensaje también tuvo que ver"**_

" _ **Tu habilidad para detectar lo obvio me resulta muy molesto Pinkie, ahora vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana en la noche"**_

" _ **¿Por qué Cerebro? ¿Qué haremos mañana en la noche?"**_

" _ **Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinkie ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo!"**_

 _ **Son Pinkie…son Pinkie y Cerebro…bro…bro…bro…**_

 _ **Un aplauso para esos dos ratones que si bien nunca conquistaron el mundo, si conquistaron el corazón de millones:**_

 _ **Próximo invitado**_

 **1.- Garfield**

 **2.- Soy la Comadreja**

 **3.- Invitado sorpresa**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **SABEN, DESPUES DE VOLVER A VER COMO TRUNKS ACABO CON ZAMASU HAY ALGO QUE CREO QUE LE HUBIERA QUEDADO MEJOR A ESE MOMENTO, NO COMO MATO A ZAMASU, ESO ME ENCANTO, SINO CUANDO EL MALDITO DECIA QUE "LOS HUMANOS REALMENTE PODIAN VENCER A LOS DIOSES Y A LA JUSTICIA", CREO QUE TRUNKS PUDO HABER DICHO ALGO MEJOR, ALGO COMO ESTO:**

" **NO, NO A LOS DIOSES NI A LA JUSTICIA, PERO…A TI SI"**

 **¿Qué opinan? Lo pensé porque de ese modo le dejaba claro que a él no lo consideraban realmente un dios.**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _sus secretos se irán revelando poco a poco, por el momento hay otro problema con el cual deben lidiar, no te preocupes, aún no han dado OC y nadie ha pedido algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por ahora hay otras preocupaciones, como el hecho de que Benag los capturo a todos y ahora están preparando su maniobra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por desgracia Benag no les dio esa opción, ahora que las tienen a ambas piensan usarlas para sus planes malignos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _como siempre Steven ayudo en eso, ese pequeño tiene un gran talento para demostrarles lo que valen a todos sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _por ahora la situación ha empeorado, ya que Benag capturo a las dos chicas que necesitan para llevar a cabos sus malignos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como acabas de ver, Steven no era su objetivo en esos momentos, sino alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque Shockwave fue el genio que hizo renacer a los terribles Predacons para servirle a Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto y eso es algo que las Gems aún no entienden, pero al menos lograron que Dinobot se sintiera mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa es una interesante pregunta, veamos, creo que fue la batalla que tuvo con Superman, ya que me encanto como lo venció y su frase épica "recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por el momento eso se mantendrá en un misterio, pero pronto la reina hará acto de aparición frente a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _vas a tener que esperar un poco más para conocer esa respuesta, por ahora hay otros problemas con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por eso y más, ya que ahora planean apoderarse del Clúster usando a Olivia y Kayla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque creo que primero querrá saber los motivos por los cuales un Kaioshin causo tantos problemas, incluso usar a su amigo de esa forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _desafortunadamente el que los capturo no fue otro más que el terrible Benag y ahora están en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _siempre es duro perder a un buen amigo, aunque este haya cometido errores y lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero que ya estés mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya lo subí, me atrase porque me dio flojera subirlo el mismo día que el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _me alegra que te guste el fic y respecto a tu pregunta, veré que hago con esa Gema qué pides. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _así es como lo ven a Steven, como un niño gordito y redondo, por ahora las Gemas deberán sobreponerse y pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _su lealtad es más que nada por miedo, pues saben hasta dónde puede llegar la crueldad de su reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento todos están capturados, pero aun no es demasiado tarde y pronto la ayuda llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _cuando la reina llegue entonces comenzara el verdadero terror, ya que ella es muy diferente a sus dos hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _aunque ambas chicas ahora están en poder de los Vexacon, eso no significa que todo este perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _eso es cierto, pero lo que la hizo enfadar fue el hecho de que Gia usara a Bismuto de ese modo tan cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _efectivamente, intente ponerme algo más simple, pero todos los nombres que se me ocurrieron ya estaban ocupados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente, especialmente cuando la reina haga acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso es precisamente lo que Bismuto querría, que no se dejaran vencer por su caída. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _tranquilo, ya lo subí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por ahora la situación no es favorable, Benag capturo a sus presas y ahora están preparando todo para poder apoderarse del Clúster. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Black Hunter, Xanatrix742, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, AndrosValgree4, Odín, Jakobs-Snipper, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. El codigo del heroe

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también el comienzo de una nueva batalla, ahora que los Vexacon han capturado tanto a la princesa, como a los Cazadores sus planes para obtener el Clúster están por ponerse en marcha, a menos que las Crystal Gems lleguen a tiempo y los detengan, desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y a veces el destino puede ser algo cruel o eso creemos, ya que sin importar cuanto lo digan, muchas veces somos nosotros mismos los que escogemos el camino que seguir, ya no los aburro con esto, mejor veamos el nuevo capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 El código del héroe.**

En una isla desierta, los malvados Vexacon estaban preparando el plan que les ayudaría a apoderarse del Clúster y de todas las Gemas que lo conformaban, en cuanto tuvieran en sus manos todas esas Gemas podrían crear un ejército de Gemas Vexacon que solo vivirían para servir la voluntad de su cruel reina.

-¿Cuánto falta para que el proceso comience?-pregunto Tenaya apareciendo junto con su hermana, mientras se acercaba a Gia, quien estaba trabajando en su nueva máquina.

La máquina tenía dos tubos de energía conectados a cada lado y en medio de ambos tubos estaba una capsula donde se almacenarían todas las Gemas conforme fueran extraídas del centro de la Tierra, la científica termino de anotar las últimas especificaciones a su máquina antes de responderle a la princesa.

-Ya está todo listo, solo necesitamos la fuente de energía que Benag gentilmente trajo para nosotros-informo Gia.

Tenaya sonrió ante eso y dio la orden, fue cuando Yogos y Acturus aparecieron, detrás de ellos iban las 3 Rubís, llevando con ellas a Olivia y a Kayla, mientras sus respectivos amigos estaban encerrados en celdas cuyos barrotes eran de energía pura, incluso si Blaitor trataba de atravesarlo su cuerpo no se vería cortado, sino vaporizado y eso impediría su curación.

-¡Suéltenlas cobardes!-bramo Derek.

-¡Princesa Kayla resista!-grito Obs, pero todos sus gritos eran inútiles, pues los Vexacon ya las tenían tal como querían.

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con ellas?-cuestiono Whisper mirando a un Vexabot del tipo Ninja, mismo que era el encargado de vigilarlos.

-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les interesa-señalo el Vexabot sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

Fue cuando Yogos y Acturus metieron a ambas chicas en aquellos tubos, en cuanto ambas estuvieron encerradas, unos lazos de energía las aprisionaron y un caso descendió, colocándose sobre las cabezas de ambas chicas, quienes hacían grandes esfuerzos por liberarse.

-La energía de la Brillante y la Verniana será más que perfecta para poder obtener todas las Gemas del Clúster, aun si están siendo protegidas por esa patética burbuja-explico Gia sin dejar de trabajar.

-¿Qué tanto será el daño que reciba la Tierra? Mamá dijo que no quiere que le pase nada a este planeta hasta su llegada-indico Arturina.

-No se preocupe, el planeta no será destruido, a lo mucho se hundirán algunas islas, se provocaran algunos terremotos que destruirán ciudades, pero el planeta se mantendrá intacto, lo suficiente para cuando la reina llegue-informo Gia.

-Muy bien, entonces comienza el proceso de inmediato-indico Tenaya cruzada de brazos y Gia asintió.

-Comenzando el proceso de extracción-declaro Gia al tiempo que activaba su máquina y fue cuando las chicas sintieron como sus energías estaban siendo absorbidas, mientras de la capsula salía un tercer tubo de la parte inferior, mismo que se introdujo en la Tierra y comenzó a excavar hasta su centro, donde empezó con su absorción de Gemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Después de la pequeña fiesta que se le organizo a Dinobot, el guerrero decidió entrar al granero para relajarse un poco, realmente estaba impresionado con todo lo que hicieron por él, nunca se imaginó un gesto como ese de las Crystal Gems, aunque debió esperarlo de Steven, ese chico realmente podría ser muy molesto, pero en serio sabía demostrar lo mucho que le importaban todos sus amigos.

Fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención y vio que algo se estaba mostrando en una de las pantallas de Peridot, una energía muy inusual que venía de una isla que se ubicaba oculta al sureste, el guerrero fijo su atención en ese punto, su primera intención fue avisarle a los demás, pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería ir a averiguar que estaba pasando y después informarles por medio de los nuevos aparatos de comunicación que Peridot creo.

-Parece que esa enana cobarde si es útil después de todo-señalo dirigiéndose hacia un portal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El portal llevo a Dinobot hasta el sitio indicado, la isla desde donde detecto aquella extraña señal, pero aun no veía nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal, fue cuando el lugar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, clara señal de un terremoto y luego vio un destello de luz a lo lejos.

Gruñendo y sabiendo lo que eso podría ser, Dinobot se dirigió hacia el punto indicado y lo que vio lo lleno de pánico, tal como se imaginaba, los Vexacon se encontraban ahí con una nueva máquina, seguramente creación de Gia, fijo su atención y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh no!-Dinobot gruño aún más cuando vio como fragmentos de Gemas comenzaron a salir de la Tierra misma, esas Gemas debían ser las que conformaban el Clúster.

Para asombro de Dinobot y deleite de los Vexacon, las Gemas estaban gritando, suplicando por ayuda, como si pudieran comunicarse de algún modo, del mismo modo en que lo hicieron con Steven o al menos eso pensó Dinobot, pues él comenzó a escuchar esos lamentos primero.

- _"Ayúdanos…por favor…ayúdanos…"-_ suplicaban las Gemas y esos gritos de súplica comenzaron a afectar a Dinobot, quien sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero aun así seguía escuchándolos.

Las Rubís solo miraban eso sin entender realmente que ocurría y miraron a los Vexacon, siendo Doc la primera en hablar-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono molesta.

-No te hagas la inocente, todo esto es obra de sus queridas Diamantes, ellas pensaron en usar los fragmentos de Gemas para crear una súper fusión que destruyera este planeta y luego usarla contra nosotros, pero ahora nosotros nos apoderaremos de esa arma y la usaremos contra sus Diamantes-explico Yogos.

-¡Eso no es verdad, las Diamantes nunca harían algo como eso!-acuso Army.

-Lo siento niña, pero esa es la realidad, sus adoradas Diamantes están haciendo esto y es realmente divertido, especialmente porque ustedes realmente no parecen saberlo-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

-¿Creen que sobrevivan a esto?-pregunto Arturina viendo como ambas chicas trataban de resistir lo que les estaban haciendo.

-¿A quién le importa?-pregunto Tenaya divertida y Arturina asintió sonriendo divertida.

Dinobot se alarmo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los Vexacon estaban sacando las Gemas del Clúster mediante la energía de Olivia y Kayla, y por lo que estaba viendo, las pobres chicas no resistirán mucho tiempo, lo que significaba graves problemas para todo el planeta.

-¡Esto es malo, si los Vexacon extraen las Gemas del Clúster de este modo, entonces el resultado para la Tierra será catastrófico!-exclamo Dinobot sacando su aparato de comunicación-¡Dinobot a Garnet! ¡Responde por favor!-pidió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

El grupo continuo hablando un momento, cuando Steven noto que Dinobot ya llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecido y eso le pareció extraño-Oigan ¿no creen que Dinobot ya lleva mucho tiempo en el granero?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Seguramente esta por ahí destruyendo una que otra cosa-dijo Amatista, provocando que Peridot saltara alarmada.

-¡No mis discos de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos"!-grito asustada y se levantó de prisa, pero antes de poder caminar, el lugar comenzó a temblar con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Lapis alarmada.

-¡Es un terremoto!-grito Perla sumamente asustada, pero entonces una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Es mi alarma de energía!-grito Peridot dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba todo su equipo, quedando frente a su pantalla y viendo lo que pasaba-por mis estrellas-.

-¿Qué pasa Peridot?-pregunto Garnet, seguida por los demás.

-¡Hay una gran cantidad de energía que se está reuniendo aquí en este punto, una energía está emergiendo desde el centro de la Tierra!-exclamo Peridot con mucho miedo-¡Solo puede ser el Clúster!-grito alarmada.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-grito Steven alarmado-¡El Clúster no quiere destruir a la Tierra, solo quiere compañía y estar tranquila!-.

Garnet se mostró muy tensa ante eso, cuando la voz de Dinobot se escuchó por uno de sus comunicadores, rápidamente, Garnet lo tomo y abrió la comunicación-¡Dinobot! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-"Estoy en el punto exacto donde está ocurriendo todo el desastre, los Vexacon están tratando de extraer todas las Gemas que conforman al Clúster usando las energías de Olivia y Kayla"-explico Dinobot.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que planean? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-cuestiono Garnet.

-"Solo vine a investigar que era esa extraña energía, no creí que fuera algo tan grave como esto, escuchen con atención, si los Vexacon logran obtener el Clúster entonces la Tierra no saldrá bien librada"-informo Dinobot.

Garnet y las Gems se vieron entre sí con mucha preocupación-¡Muy bien Dinobot, iremos a respaldarte cuanto antes, no hagas nada hasta que lleguemos! ¿Entendido?-pregunto Garnet, pero Dinobot no respondió-¡Dinobot!-.

-"No llegaran a tiempo"-respondió Dinobot.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Garnet confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Dinobot había dejado de hablar por el comunicador y ahora veía hacia donde los Vexacon trabajaban, aun escuchaba aquellos gritos que le suplicaban ayuda, ahora sabía que no solo eran una ilusión, realmente le estaba rogando que las ayudara y eso era algo que planeaba hacer, aunque eso significara que…

-"¡Dinobot! ¡Responde en este instante! ¡Dinobot!-gritaba Garnet por el sistema de comunicación, pero Dinobot no lo hizo.

-Esto es lo que he esperado, la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, ahora entiendo claramente cuál es mi destino y mi propósito en la vida-conforme hablaba, Dinobot miraba hacia donde estaba ocurriendo el desastre, al tiempo que sus amigos escuchaban todo por la comunicación.

 **(www. youtube watch? v=GkVbucbpZiw)**

-"¡Dinobot! ¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Steven sonando sumamente asustado, especialmente cuando Dinobot no respondió al instante, siguió viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor antes de poder tomar la palabra de nuevo.

-He encontrado mi propósito en la vida, desde que deje a los Vexacon me he preguntado cual sería mi destino, el camino que debo seguir, por mucho tiempo viví bajo el régimen de la reina y de su ejército, pero luego todo cambio, los vernianos me cambiaron, al igual que ustedes-suspiro-sin embargo hay caminos que no podemos evitar, tal vez porque el destino así lo quiso o tal vez porque simplemente es algo que está en nosotros, nuestras acciones nos convierten en seres vivientes, pero son nuestras decisión lo que nos convierten en leyendas y ahora es mi momento, el momento de terminar con esto ¡Soy un guerrero!-declaro Dinobot con fuerza.

 **Este es Dinobot  
El gran guerrero  
Y nunca me rendiré ante los tiranos como tú  
Porque yo soy más fuerte  
Y todo en mí dice "no lo permitas"  
Todo su mundo ya me harto  
Vengan a mí cobardes vulgares  
Vengan y enfréntenme**

Tras respirar profundamente, sintiendo el aire de la batalla que estaba por librar, la que sabía perfectamente que iba a ser la última de todas, pero que al mismo tiempo iba a ser la más gloriosa de todas, el momento que tanto había deseado finalmente llego.

 **-¡Que comience la batalla!-** sentencio desenvainando su espada y lanzándose al encuentro de los Vexacon, al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

En cuanto Dinobot cortó la comunicación, las Gems se vieron entre sí sumamente preocupadas, especialmente porque no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, Garnet era la única que conocía el significado de aquellas palabras y ahora temblaba con fuerza.

-Garnet ¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar a Dinobot?-pregunto Steven con miedo en su voz.

Garnet no respondió de inmediato, simplemente volteo a ver a sus amigos y con mucha seriedad dio su orden-Vamos a ese lugar ahora mismo-indico entre dientes, pero el tono de su voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los Vexabot seguían vigilando a los prisioneros, quienes solo podían ver como sus amigas eran usadas como conejillos de indias, ese hecho molesto mucho a Derek y a Axel, pues ellos ya habían estado en esa situación antes, pero justo cuando un Vexabot se iba a burlar de ellos, alguien lo atravesó por la espalda y lo partió en dos.

 **-** ¡Vexacon!-grito Dinobot captando la atención de las dos princesas y de su ejército, Tenaya se sorprendió al ver a Dinobot frente a ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí ¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?-pregunto Tenaya cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ellos no vinieron, solo estoy yo!-declaro Dinobot mirándola con una sonrisa de desafío, hecho que sorprendió a Tenaya.

-¿Qué estas tramando? ¿No me digas que vienes a suplicar perdón y volver con nosotros?-pregunto con burla.

-No, estas confundida, vine a destruirlos a todos ustedes y a liberar a esas dos chiquillas, así como a las Gemas que están torturando y finalmente, a esos tontos-señalo Dinobot, al tiempo que los demás Cazadores se quedaron sin habla al escuchar eso.

-Vaya, que decepcionante, pero si quieres morir entonces te cumpliremos tu deseo ¡Acábenlo!-ordeno Tenaya y sus tropas se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Así es como me gusta!-declaro Dinobot sonriendo de manera agresiva, para luego lanzarse a la batalla también.

 **Vengan y traten de derribarme si es que pueden  
No ven que mi fuerza es legendaria  
Puedo ver como detestan mi valor  
Demostrando su gran cobardía**

Dos Vexabot lo atacaron por ambos lados, pero Dinobot detuvo el golpe de uno de ellos y lo estrello contra su compañero, para luego darle una patada a otro Vexabot, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba a varios con su espada, convirtiéndolos en brochetas de robots, hecho que le parecía sumamente divertido y algo ingenioso.

 **Nunca lograran lo que hacen juntas  
Porque ellas pelean como una  
Y si me derriban vuelvo a levantarme  
Nunca podrán derrotarme**

Mientras peleaba con los Vexabot, recordó cómo fue la primera batalla que tuvo con Garnet, misma en que le demostró lo poderosa y honorable que era, se sentía un poco mal, porque iba a morir en ese lugar sin haber terminado su batalla con la fusión, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquilo y feliz, algo que lo extrañaba y mucho, ya que como guerrero, la batalla era su modo de sentirse plenamente feliz, fue cuando Acturus le disparo un rayo y lo derribo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo para atacar.

 **Soy hecho de Ho-Ho-Ho-Honor  
Ho-Ho-Honor  
Ho-Ho-Honor**

Acturus volvió a dispararle varios rayos, mismos que Dinobot esquivaba hábilmente, aunque algunos de ellos ya lo habían alcanzado a golpear, pero ni así se detuvo y mientras corría, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de Steven, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Amatista, Perla y Topacio, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante eso, antes de sujetar a Acturus del rostro y usarlo como escudo contra los disparos de los Vexabot.

-Eso dolió-expreso Acturus antes de ser lanzado lejos del campo de batalla, al tiempo que Dinobot les disparaba a los Vexabot un rayo de sus ojos, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Yogos se colocó detrás de él y le clavo su lanza por un costado, atravesándolo.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Qué gran placer voy a sentir sabiendo que me convertiré en el general que destruyo al traidor, la reina me dará una generosa recompensa por esto!-declaro Yogos divertido.

-¡Yo…no…contaría con…eso!-declaro Dinobot sujetando la punta de la lanza y sacándola de su costado, mismo que comenzó a liberar pequeñas descargas eléctricas debido al daño que sufrió.

Dinobot volteo y le disparo un rayo de los ojos a Yogos, dándole en sus propios ojos, lo que cegó al general momentáneamente, oportunidad que Dinobot aprovecho para embestirlo y lanzarlo contra otros Vexabot, Gia comenzó a dispararle varias veces con su cañón, dándole directamente a Dinobot, ya fuera en sus piernas, brazos o cuerpo, pero Dinobot no se rindió y se lanzó contra ella en una poderosa embestida, derribándola y dejándola en el suelo herida.

Arathron y Dageron se prepararon para el ataque, Dinobot alzo la vista y miro a ambos comandantes-Una lucha valiente hasta el final, tal como esperaría de ti-señalo Arathron.

-Desafortunadamente para ti, este es el final de tu camino-sentencio Dageron.

-Concuerdo…pero al menos me marchare…libre-señalo Dinobot con una sonrisa burlona, hecho que provoco que ambos comandantes lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, golpeándolo con fuerza y dañándolo aún más.

Pero Dinobot no se rindió, siguió peleando a pesar de sus tremendas heridas, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, así que sujeto su espada y ataco a ambos Vexacon, golpeándolos con fuerza con su arma, para luego sujetarlos a ambos del rostro y estrellar su cabeza uno contra el otro, dejándolos fuera de combate, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado.

-¡No puedo creerlo, pelea como toda una bestia!-grito Arturina aterrada.

-No te preocupes hermanita, está llevando su poder al límite, pronto no podrá seguir peleando y entonces será su final, el final que merece un traidor repugnante como él-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

 **Este es el fin  
Mi última batalla  
Si piensan que pueden destruirme  
Se van a decepcionar**

Dinobot se estaba tambaleando, su cuerpo realmente estaba dañado y no tardó en hacerlo saber-"Advertencia, daño de físico estructura crítica, se recomienda entrar en modo reparación de inmediato"-.

-Más potencia-indico Dinobot ignorando por completo la advertencia de su propio cuerpo.

-"Repito, el daño es severo, pedir más potencia sería catastrófico, se recomienda modo de reparación"-.

-¡Más potencia!-repitió Dinobot con voz mucho más fuerte, aunque realmente le costaba mantenerse en pie y constante.

-"Entendido"-informo el sistema entregándole más energía y muy a tiempo, porque en esos momentos, las 3 Rubís lo rodearon.

-¡Muy bien asqueroso robot! ¡Es hora de que conozcas tu destino!-declaro Doc mirándolo desafiante-¡Rubís ataquen!-indico.

El trío de Rubís se lanzaron contra Dinobot, quien solo se quitó de su camino, provocando que las 3 Rubís chocaran entre ellas, quedando fuera de combate, Dinobot solo negó con la cabeza ante eso.

-Realmente no tienen cerebro-dijo con desgana, cuando un disparo lo derribo.

El ataque fue lanzado por una de las flechas de Arturina, mientras que su hermana se colocaba a su lado-Miren nada más esto, el poderoso Dinobot derrotado, humillado y a punto de ser destruido y pensar que alguna vez fuiste tan grandioso-.

-¿Quién dice que estoy vencido?-cuestiono Dinobot mirando desafiante a ambas princesas, para luego lanzarse al ataque.

 **Invaden y destruyen  
Planetas sin piedad  
Por la Tierra y mis amigos  
No pienso permitirlo más**

 **Vengan y traten de derribarme si es que pueden  
Mi espada es lo único que necesito  
Creen que ya me han vencido  
Pero la verdad es muy distinta**

Ambas princesas lo atacaron de ambas direcciones, Dinobot demostraba su ferocidad en batalla, así como también que todo lo que necesitaba para pelear era su espada, aunque las dos princesas ya le habían logrado dar uno que otro golpe mortal, mismo que provocaba que cayera al suelo herido, pero en ningún momento dejo de luchar, fue cuando consiguió sujetar a Arturina del brazo, levantándola con facilidad, comenzó a girar y la lanzo contra su hermana, provocando que ambas princesas cayeran al suelo.

 **Y esto que haré es por mucho más  
Siempre luche con honor y valor  
Soy la furia, no la paciencia  
Y ahora seré leyenda**

Dinobot se acercó a la consola principal de la máquina de las princesas y con un golpe de su espada la destruyo, salvando a Kayla y a Olivia, quienes quedaron algo mareadas por el proceso, fue cuando Dinobot se acercó hacia la capsula de contención.

Sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer agotaría sus últimas reservas de energía, Dinobot pensó una última vez en todo su equipo o mejor dicho, en todos sus amigos, en su familia, sus ojos brillaron y disparo su rayo, destruyendo la capsula con facilidad y liberando a todas las Gemas que habían sido sustraídas del suelo.

 **Soy hecho de Ho-Ho-Ho-Honor  
Ho-Ho-Honor  
Ho-Ho-Honor**

 **Y ahora seré leyenda**

 **Ho-Ho-Honor  
Ho-Ho-Honor**

El resto de los Cazadores presencio todo y ahora no podían ni saber que pensar al respecto, nunca se imaginaron que un Vexacon haría algo como eso, era totalmente irreal, fue cuando las Gemas, mismas que volvieron a encerrarse en burbujas, comenzaron a danzar alrededor de Dinobot.

 _-"Dinobot…Dinobot…gracias Dinobot…gracias"-_ decía repetidamente, cuando una de ellas se colocó en la palma de Dinobot, provocándole una sonrisa.

Pero el momento se vio arruinado cuando recibió el disparo de una esfera de energía, misma que lo tiro al suelo, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse, las princesas se habían recuperado y ahora miraban con odio a Dinobot, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-¿Sacrificaste tu propia vida para salvar a un monto de inútiles y a unas Gemas destruidas? ¡Nos avergüenzas a todos!-bramo Tenaya preparándose para darle el golpe final.

Pero antes de poder dárselo, el resto de las Crystal Gems llegaron a tiempo, con sus esbirros en el suelo y la máquina destruida, así como el hecho de que Amatista libero a los Cazadores, mientras que Lapis hacía lo mismo con Olivia y Kayla, a las dos princesas no les quedo opción más que retirarse sumamente molestas.

Cuando los Vexacon se marcharon y los Cazadores, así como Obsidian se aseguraron que sus respectivas amigas estaban bien, pudieron fijar su atención en…

-¡Dinobot!-grito Steven aterrado ante la visión que tenía y no era el único, pues Kayla se quedó muda ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Las Gems rodearon a su compañero, Lapis se arrodillo junto con Steven, al igual que Connie, Peridot y Amatista, mientras que Garnet, Perla y Topacio solo podían ver los daños de su amigo, fue cuando Amatista rompió el terrible silencio.

-Debe…debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Amatista mirando a sus dos amigas.

Pero Perla negó con la cabeza-Esta demasiado dañado…aun para su modo de reparación…-explico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Usando sus últimas fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas en ese estado, Dinobot abrió los ojos y fijo su atención en Garnet-Excelente trabajo amigo…salvaste a la Tierra, al Clúster, a esos chicos y a todos los que vivimos en este hermoso planeta…estoy orgullosa-dijo Garnet quitándose sus gafas y revelando sus 3 ojos.

-Entonces…no hay nada que lamentar…-dijo Dinobot con voz débil.

Peridot miro a Dinobot fijamente y sintiendo deseos de llorar tomo la palabra-No puedo creer lo que hiciste…realmente…fuiste un gran aliado…y…un verdadero amigo…-reconoció Peridot sonriéndole.

-Tú…y…la bailarina…de cuarta…siempre fueron…mis Gemas…favoritas…enana cobarde…-expreso Dinobot, provocándoles una sonrisa a ambas Gemas-Lapis…acércate…por favor…-.

Lapis hizo lo que Dinobot le pidió y miro fijamente al guerrero-¿Si Dinobot?-pregunto con voz muy triste.

-No cometas…el mismo error que yo…no dejes que tus resentimientos pasados…eviten que veas…lo que tienes ahora…porque tienes algo que…realmente…vale la pena…-dijo Dinobot señalando al resto del grupo.

Lapis miro a las Crystal Gems fijamente, para luego ver a Dinobot, el cual estaba cada vez más débil, su hora se acercaba y eso era algo que todos sabían, fue cuando Steven tomo la palabra, aunque cuando lo hizo fue con voz quebrada, Connie tuvo que tomar su mano para que pudiera hablar.

-No tenías por qué haber hecho esto-dijo llorando.

-Una vez…me dijiste…que esa…es la regla de la…familia…todos se cuidan…y ustedes son mi familia…y este…planeta…mi hogar-admitió Dinobot, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Steven-cuenta mi historia…a quien quiera oírla…las cosas buenas…y las malas…y permite que sea juzgado…por ellas…-pidió Dinobot al tiempo que sus ojos se iban apagando-el resto…es silencio…-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Dinobot cerro sus ojos para siempre, el valiente guerrero, el más feroz de todas las Crystal Gems, así como también el ser más honorable que jamás haya existido había dejado este mundo para siempre.

Las Gemas del Clúster lo rodearon y comenzaron a levantarlo con sus propias energías, todo ante las miradas sorprendidas de las Gems y de quienes atestiguaban todo, Steven se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar, seguido por todas sus amigas, incluso los Cazadores lo hicieron, ya que Dinobot se ganó su respeto, Kayla lo hizo también y Obsidian no tardo en unírseles.

-Vivió como un guerrero…murió como un héroe-expreso Garnet al tiempo que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas-que su Spark se una a las estrellas, con los más grandes héroes de todo el universo, que sea recibido por Optimus Prime, Rose Cuarzo y Bismuto-señalo Garnet al tiempo que sus amigos asentían.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste algo como eso?-pregunto Perla mirando a Steven con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin despegar su vista del espectáculo que presenciaban.

-Cuando nos contó su historia-explico Steven llorando de tristeza, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los Cazadores se retiraron del lugar cuidadosamente, después de todo, tenían mucho que pensar después de lo que atestiguaron, del mismo modo, Kayla y Obsidian se retiraron, el cuerpo de Dinobot fue llevado al centro de la Tierra, donde las demás Gemas lo recibieron.

Cada una de las Gemas comenzó a rodear a Dinobot y aun encerradas en su burbuja, las Gemas pudieron disparar un pequeño rayo de luz que convirtió el cuerpo de Dinobot en un polvo de luz, mismo que se elevó hasta salir del centro de la Tierra y llego hasta el cielo, uniéndose a la luz de las estrellas, como si el universo mismo le estuviera dando la bienvenida a un gran guerrero.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, tristemente, Dinobot ha muerto, pero lo hizo como todo gran guerrero, luchando hasta el final por defender sus creencias y a todos lo que les importaban, pero este hecho esta por desatar una de las batallas más intensas que las Crystal Gems hayan enfrentado.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction, gracias por eso:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE DOY COMIENZO AL CONCURSO PARA BUSCARLE EL MEJOR TEMA AL FIC DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", PUEDEN DEJARMELO EN UN COMENTARIO DE "GUERRAS VEXACON" O ENVIARMELO POR PM, RECUERDEN QUE EL TIEMPO LIMITE ES HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 33 DE "GUERRAS VEXACON"**

 **DEL MISMO MODO LES NOTIFICO QUE ADEMAS DEL PREMIO QUE SEÑALE EN EL AVANCE, EL O LOS GANADORES DEL CONCURSO RECIBIRAN UN ADELANTO EXCLUSIVO DE ALGO QUE PASARA EN "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", NO LES REVELARE QUE ES, PERO SE TRATA DE ALGO QUE ME HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, ESO SI, TODO ESO SE ENTREGARA POR PM, ASI QUE SI EL GANADOR ES ALGUIEN QUE DEJA COMENTARIO ANONIMO PUES…VERE COMO LO RESUELVO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _personajes que realmente marcaron la vida de muchos, es una pena que actualmente ya no hagan series así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque Dinobot acaba de perder la vida, lo hizo como todo un héroe, peleando por defender a todos los que necesitaran ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _me ha dado un gran aire de nostalgia últimamente, quizás porque cada vez que enciendo la tele solo hay tonterías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _hay secretos que no deben revelarse y eso es algo que hasta Optimus Prime sabía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _estás consciente de que aún no los estoy recibiendo ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un héroe lo entrego todo para poder salvar al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y hoy aquel gran guerrero ha entregado cuentas al creador, pues murió como lo que siempre fue, un feroz guerrero y estoy seguro de que no había otro modo que escogiera para caer que peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es algo que a Dinobot no le agrado en lo más mínimo, incluso habría preferido que Steven se pusiera a cantar a que él lo hiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _desafortunadamente fue la primera y la última para el guerrero, aunque eso a él no le importaba mucho, ya que murió como lo que siempre fue, un valiente guerrero ¿en qué sentido te refieres a OC de viajes en el tiempo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _solo que aún no sé si vaya a incluir a ese universo, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto, lo único que pido es que todos sean del universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no lo creas, ellas lo respetan y querían, lo demostraron aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _acabas de ver que aunque se ablandaba seguía siendo el más valiente de los valientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y solo espera cuando le den razones para realmente estar enojada, por ahora las Crystal Gems han perdido a otro buen amigo, aún estoy definiendo los universos que saldrán, por eso me gustaría que todos fueran del universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero supongo que esto sí que te esperabas de él, que muriera como todo un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por fortuna Dinobot los salvó, aunque a costo de su propia vida, pero realmente actuó como todo un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y vaya que lo hizo, aunque al final dio todo de sí por defender a los suyos, como solo un verdadero héroe haría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que podría ser de ese mundo, pero siempre y cuando viva en el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y en este capítulo demostró ser capaz de darlo todo por sus amigos y el mundo entero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _solo espera a que la diabólica reina haga acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora la situación ha dado un nuevo giro, pues Dinobot sacrifico su vida para salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _desafortunadamente no todo sale como se esperan, fueron rescatados, pero el costo fue muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora me voy a concentrar en este y en lo que todavía le queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _recuerda que ella aclaro que no son celulares, solo tienen la forma de uno, aunque al final tuvo que aceptar que los llamaran así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y si te gusto la canción, a ver qué opinas de lo que acaba de hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _como gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok, pero espera a que los pida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y acabas de ver como otro miembro del equipo pierde su vida luchando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _desafortunadamente no he podido ver ninguna de las dos, lo que pasa es que me concentro más en otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _dentro de poco, yo diría que unos4 o 5 capítulos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque es una lástima que nadie los comente, realmente es algo triste, pero bueno, supongo que me pone sensible lo que acaba de pasar en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero tu grupo acaba de ser testigo de algo que nadie nunca se esperó de un Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Rita Repulsa 2017, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Odín, FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, The Shadow Void, WhiteKiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Atila 25, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Recuerdos

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos lectores, ha llegado el momento de comenzar un nuevo capítulo, en el cual las Crystal Gems se darán un momento para recuperarse de una nueva pérdida en sus filas, del mismo modo, Peridot comenzara a hacer algunas investigaciones que les puedan ayudar a encontrar lo que los Vexacon más desean, pero que también tendrá un gran valor sentimental para la pequeña Gema, por el momento no les adelanto nada más, mejor veamos el capítulo y averigüemos de que se trata, cada capítulo nos está acercando más a la llegada de Xanadu y al final de esta gran historia.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Recuerdos.**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Dinobot sacrifico su vida para salvar al Clúster, a los Cazadores y a los Vernianos, así como también a todo el planeta, en esos momentos, las Crystal Gems se dedicaron totalmente a honrar a su amigo caído del mismo modo que hicieron con Bismuto o quizás de una manera más grande, pues Dinobot había muerto como todo un héroe.

Steven se había mostrado muy triste durante todo ese tiempo, después de todo, habían sido días muy duros, especialmente porque primero perdieron la oportunidad de recuperar a Bismuto y ahora Dinobot acababa de perder la vida en una batalla, justo cuando él finalmente había reconocido que eran una familia.

-Hola amiguito ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Greg apareciendo de pronto frente a su hijo con un semblante sumamente preocupado.

-Hola papá…si…estoy bien…solo…estoy tratando de asimilar lo que pasó en los últimos días-explico Steven con voz triste.

-Ya veo-Greg se quedó en silencio un momento y suspiro profundamente, acercándose a su hijo y sentándose a su lado-escucha hijo, sé que estos han sido días sumamente difíciles y muy duros, pero debes salir adelante, no es fácil superar una pérdida, pero…-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo superar la idea y el hecho de que mamá ya no iba a estar contigo?-pregunto Steven mirando a su padre con un brillo triste en sus ojos.

Greg se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando la mejor manera de responderle esa pregunta a su retoño-Bueno…digamos que no fue nada fácil…aunque algo me ayudó mucho y fue el hecho de saber que me iba a convertir en padre…además…Rose y yo ya lo habíamos decidido…y ya estaba preparado en cierto modo…por lo que aunque fue muy doloroso…logré salir adelante gracias a ti-.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de que ya no este?-pregunto Steven con tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-respondió Greg sumamente alarmado-Steven, eso es algo que quisimos tu madre y yo, es cierto que a las Gemas les costó un poco…-.

-No papá, no hablo de mamá, hablo de Dinobot… ¿soy responsable de su muerte?-pregunto Steven con profundo dolor-yo le dije que una familia siempre se cuidaba, sin importar el costo…tal vez eso hizo que…-.

-Oh no amiguito, estoy seguro que Dinobot no te lo dijo con esa intención, escucha, él era un guerrero y los sujetos como él no son de los que les gustan quedarse al margen viendo como los malos se salen con la suya, estoy seguro de que si había una forma en la que quisiera morir era esa-explico Greg sonriéndole con generosidad y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Steven mirando a su padre fijamente.

-Por supuesto, Dinobot era un gran guerrero y un verdadero amigo, aunque admito que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera-reconoció Greg recordando como Dinobot estuvo a punto de vaporizarlo la primera vez que se vieron-fue más aterrador que cuando Garnet quiso lanzarme o cuando Peridot me empujo del techo del granero-.

-Sí, eso fue gracioso-expreso Steven sonriendo un poco.

-Para ti tal vez amiguito, para mí no lo fue tanto-señalo Greg y padre e hijo rompieron a carcajadas-¡Aunque debo admitir que fue muy divertido lo que le hizo al tonto de Marty hace tan solo una semana!-.

-¡Si, ese tipo se lo merecía!-declaro Steven recordando lo que paso hacía tan solo una semana.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El egoísta humano Marty había regresado a Ciudad Playa, esta vez, llego con la intención de volver a asociarse con Greg, ya que no podía conseguir un nuevo trabajo y su forma de despilfarrar el dinero lo tenían en la ruina, prácticamente tuvo que vender una gran cantidad de sus pertenencias para poder llegar a Ciudad Playa, naturalmente, Greg se rehusó a volver a trabajar con aquel explotador, a pesar de sus suplicas.

No le fue mejor cuando le pidió ayuda a su hijo, Crema Agria simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara y como el tipo insistió, Vidalia se vio en la necesidad de sacar su escopeta, provocando que el hombre por poco se hiciera en sus pantalones.

Derrotado, humillado y sin saber porque motivo nadie quería colaborar con él, llamándolos tontos egoístas, se dirigió hacia el muelle, sentándose en una de las bancas, cuando de pronto escucho una hermosa melodía que venía desde la arena.

Cuando fue a investigar, se topó con Steven y Connie, ambos estaban tocando sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras las Gems los escuchaban con una gran sonrisa, incluso Dinobot estaba presente, al igual que Peridot y Lapis, quien por petición de Steven canto un poco, su voz sonaba sumamente angelical, parecía ser la voz de una hermosa sirena.

Sonriendo codiciosamente, sabiendo que ese trío le harían ganar millones, no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos, ofreciéndoles un futuro de éxito y triunfos, por suerte, Greg llego a tiempo y le advirtió que no se acercara a su hijo ni a sus amigas, pero Marty no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, especialmente cuando estaba tan desesperado por conseguir más dinero.

Dinobot se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era un ser sin honor, así que lo sujeto de su ropa-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame en este instante!-exigió Marty mirando molesto a Dinobot.

-Creo que no entiendes lo que es un "no", permíteme explicártelo de manera que lo entiendas-pidió Dinobot.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Dinobot arrojo a Marty fuera de la ciudad, hacia el mar, todo ante la mirada sonriente de Vidalia, quien causalmente paso por ahí en esos momentos junto con su familia, lo último que se escuchó de Marty fue un grito de furia hacia Dinobot.

-¡Tienes un enemigo muy poderoso!-grito Marty antes de caer a lo lejos.

-Lo dudo mucho-expreso Dinobot dándole la espalda al mar, siendo regañado por Perla por el uso de violencia innecesaria en un humano, mientras que Amatista rompía en carcajadas.

Greg y Steven solo vieron el punto donde cayó el tipejo-Mentiría si dijera que no se merecía eso desde hace tiempo-expreso Greg.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?-pregunto Steven, ya que para él era imposible no sentir compasión por alguien, era parte de su encanto.

-No te preocupes Steven, te puedo asegurar que él va a estar bien-dijo Garnet sonriéndole con ternura y orgullo a su pequeño, provocándole una sonrisa a Steven, pero cuando se aseguró que el pequeño no la escuchaba-no le diremos en donde cayó ¿entendido?-le indico Garnet a Dinobot.

-Entendido-respondió Dinobot sin darle mucha importancia a ese humano.

Y es que Marty aterrizo en un pequeño islote, mismo que era el punto exacto donde una gran cantidad de tiburones se alimentaban con pescados que nadaban precisamente en esa zona, en otras palabras, era una zona de alimentación para los depredadores del mar y si Marty no tenía cuidado terminaría en el menú.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Padre e hijo estaban riéndose de aquel recuerdo y era tanta la risa que sentían que algunas lágrimas se les salieron, así como también les dolió un poco el estómago, especialmente porque cuando finalmente llegaron a rescatar a Marty, uno de los peces salto en esos momentos y se metió en su pantalón, fue todo un espectáculo sacárselo y eso lo supieron porque alguien llevaba su celular en esos momentos y lo grabo completamente, para luego subirlo a Internet.

Cuando Marty finalmente volvió a tierra firme era el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, hecho que finalmente termino por quebrarlo y se marchó de la ciudad llorando, aunque antes de irse, Amatista le puso el pie, provocando que tropezara y cayera de cara contra la arena, hecho que aumento las risas de todos.

-¡El pobre se tuvo que ir con un pez en el pantalón y la cara llena de arena!-exclamo Greg riéndose.

-¡Pobre sujeto! Pero realmente se lo merecía-dijo Steven pudiéndose detener por fin, al igual que Greg.

Padre e hijo guardaron silencio de nuevo y fue cuando Greg volvió a hablar-Así es como siempre debes recordar a Dinobot amigo y siéntete orgulloso porque al final te reconoció como su amigo-indico Greg sonriéndole de manera paternal.

-Gracias papá-agradeció Steven abrazando a su padre.

-Cuando quieras hijo, cuando quieras-dijo Greg correspondiéndole el abrazo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Perla se encontraba frente al retrato de su adorada Rose, viéndola fijamente, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, primero perdieron a Bismuto y ahora acababan de perder a Dinobot, realmente fue un golpe sumamente duro en poco tiempo, Amatista solo se mantenía en un rincón de la casa en silencio, fue cuando Garnet llego.

-Veo que siguen donde las deje cuando me fui-expreso Garnet llamando la atención de ambas Gemas-creo que Dinobot se burlaría de verlas como se encuentran en estos momentos-.

-No puedo creer que ya no esté-dijo Amatista-ya había planeado nuevas bromas para jugarle y ahora…-.

-Sé que nunca nos entendimos bien, pero…es difícil dejarlo de lado…especialmente por el modo en que murió-expreso Perla.

-Dinobot murió del modo en que deseaba, peleando por aquello que consideraba correcto y noble, sé que tú y Peridot no se llevaban muy bien con él, pero te puedo asegurar Perla que aprendió a respetarlas a ambas, solamente que tenía su modo de demostrarlo-explico Garnet.

-Lo sé-reconoció Perla recordando cuando Dinobot reconoció que ella y Peridot fueron sus Gemas favoritas-solo quisiera haber podido decirle que él también fue muy valioso para mí, para nosotras, que fue un verdadero amigo-.

-Estoy seguro que en el fondo él lo sabía, ahora debemos asegurarnos de que los Vexacon no cumplan su cometido o el sacrificio de Dinobot, así como la perdida de Bismuto habrán sido en vano-señalo Garnet ensombreciendo su tono de voz.

Eso hizo que Amatista se levantara de golpe de su asiento-¡Esos malvados va a convertirse en pedazos de chatarra por lo que hicieron!-declaro Amatista con firmeza.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, esos Cazadores y los Vernianos aceptaron ser nuestros aliados, al menos mientras la amenaza de los Vexacon y del Planeta Madre estén presentes-señalo Perla.

-Ciertamente-dijo Garnet recordando lo que paso casi de inmediato de la muerte de Dinobot.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que el cuerpo de Dinobot desapareció de la vista de todos, se hizo un triste silencio, mismo que fue roto por un grito de Blaitor-¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¡Rompe las leyes naturales!-expreso de manera dramática.

-Un Vexacon…un guerrero Vexacon…acaba de salvarnos la vida…así como también a nuestra amiga-señalo Whisper incrédula.

-No se rindió…a pesar de verse superado en número, no dejo de luchar hasta el final, peleo con valor y aun cuando sabía que no iba a salir vivo…-Derek no pudo continuar su frase.

-Así era Dinobot-intervino Kayla siendo sostenida por Obsidian-él siempre fue así, un guerrero completo…un verdadero héroe-expreso sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-¡Eso es lo que trataba de decirles!-grito Olivia captando la atención de sus amigos-sé que han sufrido mucho por culpa del Planeta Madre y de los Vexacon, pero hoy fueron testigos de que no todos son como ellos, Dinobot sacrifico su vida para salvarnos y entre ese grupo hay un niño y también una niña ¿no creen que esa es prueba suficiente de que no todos son malvados?-pregunto con esperanza.

Axel dio un paso al frente-Pero los humanos también han hecho cosas malas…sin embargo…sin un Vexacon fue capaz de hacer esto por nosotros…-.

-Tal vez sea cierto que las enseñanzas de Optimus Prime aún prevalecen, pese a lo que ambas razas han demostrado-finalizo Whisper acercándose a Garnet.

Garnet se colocó sus lentes de nuevo y miro a la chica que se acercó a ella, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, quedando Whisper reflejada en las gafas de Garnet, mientras que la miraba de manera seria, fue cuando finalmente tomo la palabra.

-No esperes que nos disculpemos con ustedes, porque eso es algo que no va a pasar-señalo Whisper.

-No lo espero, especialmente porque sé que tienen sus puntos para odiarnos, después de todo, no es fácil lidiar con lo que hicieron los Vexacon y el Planeta Madre-reconoció Garnet cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo eso me parece de lo más normal y natural, pero lo que vi hoy…-Whisper cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando como Dinobot peleaba contra todo el ejército Vexacon él solo.

Los demás la imitaron, ya que por más que trataran, no podían evitar ver aquellas imágenes del feroz guerrero luchado contra quienes alguna vez fueron sus aliados, porque ahora entendían que definitivamente él había desertado de aquella armada de asesinos y si un Vexacon fue capaz de hacer eso, entonces las Gemas frente a ellos.

-Escucha, nada de esto es fácil para nosotros, pero estamos dispuestos a dejar de lado nuestro resentimiento hacia ustedes, así que considérennos aliados en su batalla contra el resto del imperio Vexacon y del Planeta Madre-señalo Whisper.

Garnet miro fijamente a Whisper, como si buscara algo en sus palabras, ambas permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Garnet sonrió, aunque lo hizo de manera muy leve, tal como solo ella podía hacerlo y le extendió una mano a la chica.

-Eso es todo lo que pedimos y sé que juntos lograremos detener al imperio Vexacon-dijo Garnet sonriéndole.

Whisper vacilo un momento antes de estrechar la mano de Garnet, pero eventualmente lo hizo, definitivamente aquello era el comienzo de algo nuevo, después de todo, ahora comprendían que tenían dos enemigos en común, las verdaderas amenazas para todo el universo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Perla sonrió levemente, al tiempo que una silenciosa lágrima caía por su mejilla-Creo que a Dinobot le habría encantado ver eso-.

-Lo dudo mucho, él era más gruñón que nada-bromeo Amatista.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Garnet y el trío rompió en carcajadas.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Topacio había escuchado todo y ahora sonreía de manera tranquila, después de todo, le preocupo que con todo lo que había pasado sus amigas no pudieran volver a pelear como lo que eran, verdaderas guerreras, especialmente porque perdieron a dos buenos amigos en poco tiempo.

Tal vez no convivio mucho con Dinobot, pero realmente se ganó su respecto y tras lo que hizo, su admiración, definitivamente debía ser recordado como el más grande de los guerreros y en cuanto a Bismuto…bueno, no era fácil tratar de no pensar en cómo quiso liquidarlo, pero al menos sabía que no le guardaba rencor y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granero**

Peridot se encontraba revisando algunas cosas en su computadora, mientras que Lapis leía una de las muchas revistas que Connie le dio, aunque por más que tratara de concentrarse en la lectura no podía hacerlo, las palabras de Dinobot resonaban con fuerza en su mente, las últimas palabras que le dedico antes de que sus ojos se apagaran para siempre.

-¡Oye Lapis! ¡Oye Lapis!-grito Peridot captando la atención de Lapis.

-¿Qué pasa Peridot?-pregunto Lapis mirando a su amiga confundida.

-Voy a salir un momento, hay algo que tengo que hacer, volveré en un momento-señalo Peridot.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Lapis con preocupación, ya que aún sentía algo de miedo por lo que acababan de perder, especialmente porque era el miembro más fuerte del grupo.

Peridot se quedó un momento en silencio, preguntándose si debía responderle o no a Lapis, pero al notar la preocupación en el tono de la Gema Acuática una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y decidió responderle, después de todo, eran amigas ahora.

-Voy al lugar donde Dinobot peleo por última vez, con todo lo que paso nadie recogió su espada, voy por ella-.

-¿Tú sola?-exclamo Lapis levantándose de golpe.

-No te preocupes, solo iré por la espada y regresare, no tardare mucho, además, creo que será mejor que vaya sola, porque así atraeré menos la atención, no te preocupes, regresare antes de que puedas extrañarme-aseguro Peridot guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta, provocando un sonrojo en Lapis.

-Solo ten cuidado-indico Lapis cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-¿llevas tu comunicador?-pregunto Lapis.

-Claro ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no fuera preparada para todo tipo de problemas?-pregunto Peridot sonriendo divertida-bueno, nos vemos luego Lapis-se despidió Peridot dirigiéndose hacia el portal.

-Ten cuidado Peridot-pidió Lapis con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los Vexacon no podían estar más felices, tal vez habían perdido la oportunidad de apoderarse del Clúster, pero ahora podían informarle a la reina de la destrucción del traidor, hecho que naturalmente complació a la maligna Xanadu, quien sonrió malignamente al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo, lo hicieron bien, pero la derrota de Dinobot no basta para lograr nuestras metas, aun nos faltan muchas cosas para conseguirlas-indico Xanadu.

-No te preocupes madre, en cuanto la máquina esté reparada retomaremos el plan de apoderarnos del Clúster…-dijo Tenaya.

-Olvídense del Clúster, por lo que me han informado esa cosa ya es completamente inútil, ese niño humano la convenció de no formarse y ahora las Diamantes han perdido su preciada arma, esa cosa ya no será una amenaza, ahora enfóquense únicamente en obtener más Energon, así como reliquias Cybertronianas ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Como ordenes madre-expresaron ambas princesas haciendo una reverencia ante su madre antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

-¿Crees que mamá tenga razón en que el Clúster ya no sea una amenaza?-pregunto Arturina.

-Tú también viste lo que paso, tal parece que el gordito tiene talento para convertir cosas malas en buenas, así que ese montón de Gemas ya es inservible-señalo Tenaya.

La cabina se abrió y Gia hizo acto de aparición, haciendo una reverencia como saludo-Eminencias, acabo de detectar algo extraño en la isla donde estábamos trabajando para apoderarnos del Clúster-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Tenaya cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay una gran cantidad de energía Cybertroniana en ese lugar, no logro ubicarla, pero lo que sea es poderoso-informo la científica.

Ambas princesas se vieron entre sí sin saber cómo tomarse aquella noticia, realmente no esperaban que aun hubiera algo de energía en ese lugar, después de pensarlo un momento, Tenaya tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, envíen a los Comandantes Dageron y Arathron a investigar ese lugar, tal vez no sea nada, pero quiero estar segura de eso, no correré ningún riesgo-indico Tenaya dándole la espalda a la científica.

-Como diga eminencia-dijo Gia retirándose para cumplir con la orden de la princesa mayor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Peridot llego hasta el punto indicado después de rato, realmente no le resultaba fácil volver al sitio donde vio morir a un miembro de su equipo, ciertamente era algo muy duro de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que no solo iba por la espada, eso solo había sido un pretexto, había una razón más poderosa por la que quiso ir a ese lugar.

Cuando vio la espada de Dinobot clavada aun en aquella máquina, Peridot se acercó y la retiro usando sus poderes de metal, se sorprendió al ver que no le costó ningún trabajo lograrlo, realmente estaba mejorando y mucho, cuando tuvo la espada entre sus manos dirigió su vista hacia el mismo punto donde Dinobot perdió la vida.

Tras estar en silencio un momento finalmente tomo la palabra-Hola cara de lagartija, debe sorprenderte que haya venido por tu espada personalmente…pero… ¿Qué quieres que diga? Tal vez no siempre nos llevábamos bien…pero quiero que sepas que pese a todo…te respetaba y después del modo en que diste tu vida por la Tierra…he llegado a admirarte, nadie podrá superar nunca lo que hiciste… ¿sabes? Por mucho tiempo le fui leal al Planeta Madre y a Diamante Amarillo, pero luego me mostraron que había más que eso y tú…tú creíste firmemente en eso y tu sacrificio fue la mayor prueba de ello…realmente fuiste un valioso aliado y un…gran amigo…-suspiro-voy a extrañarte tonto Vexacon y extrañare mucho nuestros pleitos, pero te prometo que como líder de las Crystal Gems no voy a dejar que tu muerte haya sido en vano, lo prometo-aseguro Peridot mirando la espada de Dinobot.

Peridot volvió a quedarse en silencio tras su discurso, realmente iba a extrañar a ese tonto cara de lagartija, como solía llamarlo, pero ahora debía ver para adelante, después de todo, aun había una guerra que ganar y malvados a los cuales detener.

-Eso fue sumamente conmovedor-dijo una voz detrás de Peridot.

Cuando la Gema volteo se topó con los dos comandantes del ejército Vexacon y una mirada de pánico apareció en su rostro-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot asustada.

-Así que la pequeña Gema no pudo dejar la espada de Dinobot en su lugar, realmente me sorprende hasta donde pueden llegar con sus emociones-señalo Dageron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-cuestiono Peridot desafiante, al tiempo que colocaba la espada frente a ella, hecho que provoco una risa en ambos comandantes.

-¿No creerás en serio que puedes desafiarnos? Solo eres una Peridot insignificante, no eres nada-sentencio Arathron disparándole un rayo.

Peridot salto hacia un lado justo a tiempo y rápidamente uso sus poderes para lanzar un pedazo de metal contra ambos Vexacon, mismo que Dageron destruyo con facilidad, pero eso fue suficiente para darle tiempo a Peridot de escapar, ante eso, ambos comandantes comenzaron la persecución.

Mientras corría por la isla, Peridot trataba de contactar al resto de sus amigos, al tiempo que los dos comandantes le disparaban por detrás, más de uno de sus disparos estuvo a punto de golpearla, por fortuna su tamaño impedía que recibiera los impactos, a veces era bueno ser tan pequeña.

Sin dejar de correr, Peridot seguía tratando de contactar a sus amigos, estaba comenzando a alarmarse cuando finalmente la voz de Lapis se escuchó por su comunicador, la voz de su compañera se escuchó como una hermosa melodía de esperanza, pero antes de poder decirle su situación, Peridot cayó por un hueco que estaba en el suelo, misma que la llevo a un pozo muy oscuro y profundo.

Ambos comandantes Vexacon llegaron hasta el hueco y miraron hacia el fondo-No puedo ver nada-dijo Arathron tratando de detectar a Peridot.

-¿Crees que haya muerto?-pregunto Dageron.

Arathron se levantó y se quedó pensando un momento-Lo dudo mucho, las Peridot son insignificantes sin sus partes mejoradas, pero también son muy resistentes y difíciles de evaporar, será mejor asegurarnos de que ya no nos dará problemas, además, es el integrante más listo del grupo ¿Qué mejor forma de desbalancearlos más?-pregunto Arathron.

-Vamos por ella entonces-acepto Dageron y ambos villanos entraron al hueco.

Por unos instantes no se escuchó absolutamente nada, todo lo que se veía en aquel hueco era una profunda oscuridad, cuando de pronto…

-¡Ahí esta!-.

-¡Destrúyela!-.

Varios destellos de luces iluminaron el hueco, seguidos por un extraño sonido y dos destellos de luces más potentes y brillantes, así como un sonido atronador salieron del hueco y un par de gritos se escuchaban con mucha fuerza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **¿Quedaron estupefactos? Como dice Skipper, siempre déjalos ansiando más y realmente me está funcionando esa gran idea, ya que siempre logro que lean el próximo capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado como los anteriores.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en esta gran página:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE CUANDO VI APARECER A ZENO-SAMA Y VI LO QUE HIZO REALMENTE ENTENDI PORQUE TODOS LE TIENEN MIEDO, REALMENTE TIENE UN TREMENDO PODER, AUNQUE ME HABRIA GUSTADO VER A ZAMASU ATERRADO ANTE LA PRESENCIA DEL DIOS DE DIOSES**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _¿de que estas hablando? Ah cierto, ya me acorde, bueno, creo que es porque él siempre ha demostrado ser alguien que le gustaría morir peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente él murió como todo un héroe, protegiendo a todos sus amigos, aun a costa de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Dinobot murió como todo un héroe y como acabas de ver, eso ha hecho un gran cambio en ustedes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente eso es algo que él querría, que fueran fuertes, porque la batalla que se avecina será más dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _yo tengo algo extraño y es que no puedo ver cosas que pueden resultar ciertas, es decir, siempre le he temido a la idea de fantasmas y posesiones diabólicas, algo que mi hermana no tiene problemas en ver, pero yo puedo soportar ver cosas de Zombis, Hombres Lobo, Freddy Kruger, etc. Y eso es algo que mi hermana no puede ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues si eso piensas por lo de Dinobot, a ver qué dices por como terminó este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente lo fue, un guerrero que lo dio todo hasta el final, como lo hizo en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues no hubo muchos cadáveres enemigos, pero realmente les dio una feroz batalla, ya que aunque estaba superado, no dejo de luchar hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _ciertamente se merece eso y mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no creo que eso fuera algo que querría, especialmente porque él tenía su manera de ver las cosas y el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa sería la de Optimus en "La Venganza de los Caídos" y la de Iron Hide en "El Lado Oscuro de la Luna", la primera porque Optimus dio todo por proteger a su amigo y la segunda porque fue realmente inesperado que Sentinel fuera un traidor malnacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _ciertamente lo hizo, dio todo en el combate y al final murió sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _especialmente por esos maravillosos recuerdos que quedaron tras su deceso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _estas en lo cierto, un guerrero siempre buscara una última y gloriosa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es un héroe como Optimus Prime y todos aquellos que murieron en las guerras antiguas, desde la Cybertroniana hasta la guerra entre Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _los viajes en el tiempo siempre lo son, con sus paradojas, sus no sé qué, sus alteraciones, realmente dan dolor de cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos guerreros, que a pesar de saber que hay situaciones de las cuales es difícil salir siempre lo hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Toaneo07:** _me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Dinobot se merece el respeto de todos, especialmente porque en serio dio todo en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente y así como pronto lo enfrentaran, también la reina hará acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hizo lo que todo guerrero haría, dar todo de sí en una batalla que parecía imposible ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que Dinobot lo entrego todo en la última batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _después de ver el capítulo ya no sé ni que pensar al respecto, ya que todo lo que se relaciona a viajes en el tiempo me deja mareado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _realmente lo fue, me agrada que pienses de ese modo de tan gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente y con esto nos acercamos más a la llegada de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues MUCHAS FELICIDADES atrasadas, aunque tú no dijiste nada antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es lo que están haciendo, disfrutando de los grandes recuerdos que se crearon con Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _actuó como uno realmente, dando todo por los que le importaban hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento hay otro problema, ya que Peridot se encuentra en un predicamento y su equipo deben acudir cuanto antes en su auxilio antes de que sea muy tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ya lo había visto desde que salió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _está bien, pero insisto, aun no los recibo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _creo que dejare que el público escoja, ya que también tengo pendiente "Libro 5 Ki". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Atila 25, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, CharacterOne, Hell Drago, Odín, AndrosValgreen4, Toaneo07, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, Iron Mario, Odín, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Ocnarf, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Nave Legendaria Primera Parte

_**¿Qué tal mis amigos? Ha llegado el momento de continuar con un nuevo capítulo y saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con la pequeña Peridot, así como también con sus letales perseguidores, quienes la tenían arrinconada en el último capítulo, pero ahora veremos qué fue lo que paso y que era esa energía que los Vexacon detectaron, solo les puedo decir esto, se trata de algo que podría marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, pero mejor no les digo nada más, ya que eso podría arruinarles la sorpresa, solo les puedo decir que espero les guste este nuevo capítulo que marcara el inicio de una nueva batalla.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Nave Legendaria.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Lapis había contestado el llamado de auxilio de Peridot, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, la comunicación se cortó misteriosamente y ahora la Gema Azul estaba sumamente alarmada, ya que Peridot no respondía ninguno de sus llamados, Lazuli se sentó sobre el suelo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, imaginándose los peores escenarios para la pequeña Gema.

Sin tener muchas opciones, Lapis se dirigió rápidamente hacia el templo en busca de las Crystal Gems, a estas alturas ellas eran las únicas que podían ayudarla en ese horrible predicamento, no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Steven y en abrir la puerta con violencia.

-¡Steven!-grito Lapis con una mirada llena de angustia.

Steven estaba sentado junto con Connie jugando una partida de "Duelo de Monstruos", cuando la repentina aparición de Lapis hizo que ambos saltaran del susto-¿Lapis? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Steven confundido y preocupado por el aspecto de su amiga.

-¡Es Peridot! ¡Creo que está en problemas!-informo Lapis con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué? ¡Garnet!-grito Steven levantándose de golpe y llamando a la Gema madura, quien no tardó en aparecer junto con Perla y Amatista.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Perla sumamente asustada y al poco tiempo, Topacio también hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Steven?-pregunto Garnet con total tranquilidad.

-¡Lapis dice que Peridot está en problemas!-grito Steven sumamente angustiado, después de todo, aun no superaba lo que le paso a Bismuto y ni que decir de Dinobot.

Garnet hizo una mueca con sus labios y luego miro a Lapis, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa, la líder de las Gems se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Tranquilicémonos un poco y dinos que fue lo que paso-pidió amablemente.

Lapis asintió y prosiguió a contarles todo lo que había pasado, la idea de Peridot de ir a buscar la espada de Dinobot para llevarla de vuelta al templo y como quiso ir sola, ante ese relato, Perla mostro un gesto de desaprobación total, así como también un poco de enfado.

-¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡La espada de Dinobot no valía que se pusiera en riesgo de manera imprudente!-expreso enojada.

-No fue solo por la espada-dijo Garnet con seriedad-Peridot apreciaba a Dinobot y era obvio que quería despedirse de él, por eso prefirió ir sola, la espada es una excusa-.

-¡Eso no importa ya! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla y rápido!-grito Lapis sumamente preocupada.

-Es cierto, especialmente si los Vexacon también volvieron a ese lugar-señalo Connie también comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡Si esos miserables se atreven a lastimar a Peridot juro que los destrozare con mis propias manos!-bramo Lapis.

-¡Te apoyo!-grito Amatista-¡Ellos no volverá a quitarnos a nadie!-.

-¡Basta!-intervino Garnet con un tono serio y autoritario-mientras yo sea la líder no dejare que nadie más muera…ya no más-aseguro apretando su puño con fuerza, hecho que asusto un poco a sus amigos.

Aunque Garnet no lo demostraba abiertamente, también a ella le dolió lo que había pasado y una cosa era segura, no permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos volviera a sufrir de ese modo por culpa de las ambiciones de los Vexacon, era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los comandantes Arathron y Dageron se presentaron ante las princesas, pero lo que dejo sin habla a todos los presentes fue el hecho de que iban sumamente dañados, gran parte de sus extremidades estaban quemadas, Arathron tenía su brazo izquierdo salido de su cuerpo, con algunos cables dañados, mientras que Dageron mostraba graves quemaduras en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Cuando estuvieron ante Tenaya y Arturina, los dos guerreros apenas podían mantenerse en pie y Tenaya no pudo evitar pensar en quien pudo ser la responsable de eso, hecho que la molestaba mucho ante esa idea tan absurda, pero una gran posibilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Una insignificante Peridot los derroto?-cuestiono molesta.

-No…no fue…la Peridot…-respondo Dageron a duras penas.

-Fue algo…monumental…-explico Arathron también con voz sumamente débil.

-Si…monumental…-confirmo Dageron tambaleándose.

Ambas hermanas se vieron entre sí confundidas-Explíquense-indico Tenaya esperando una buena explicación para todo ese suceso.

Dageron ya no pudo hablar, pues la parte quemada de su rostro termino por hacer que perdiera el habla en esos momentos y le correspondió a Arathron, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie y mantener su brazo en su lugar.

-Pensamos…que la Peridot…estaba acabada…cayó en un agujero…muy oscuro…pero en ese lugar…había otra cosa…algo…que no logramos distinguir bien…pero…que tiene una gran potencia de tiro…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Dageron y Arathron aterrizaron en lo profundo del agujero, tal como esperaban, todo ese sitio estaba a oscuras, por lo que encendieron algunas luces de sus brazos y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una cueva subterránea, comenzaron a buscar a Peridot por todos lados, sin ver señal alguna de ella.

-¡Allá esta!-grito Dageron cuando la diviso corriendo por la cueva.

Rápidamente comenzaron a perseguirla y a dispararle, Peridot no detenía su marcha por ningún motivo, siguió corriendo sin poder ver bien a donde iba, hasta que fue muy tarde y se dio cuenta que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, ahora estaba a merced de ambos comandantes Vexacon.

-Te tenemos-dijo Arathron sonriendo malignamente-¿un último deseo?-.

Peridot solo retrocedió más hasta que su espalda toco la pared ¿metálica? Eso capto la atención de la Gema técnica, aunque no iba a ser capaz de poder pensar en ello ahora, pero antes de que los Vexacon dispararan una voz se escuchó.

-"Peligro…advertencia detectada…sistemas de defensas activado…"-.

Antes de que cualquiera supiera que pasaba, un disparo salió de la nada y golpeo con fuerza a Arathron, lanzándolo por los aires y provocando que atravesara el techo, ese hecho dejo sorprendido tanto a Dageron como a Peridot, el Vexacon se alarmo y busco por todos lados al responsable de eso.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate ahora!-exigió antes de recibir un disparo también y correr la misma suerte que su compañero.

Peridot se quedó muda ante eso, para luego darse cuenta que estaba empuñando la espada de Dinobot todavía, una sonrisa se formó en su cara, pensando que su viejo amigo la había salvado, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, después de todo, era imposible que él hubiera sido quien la salvo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Arathron ahora se sentía cada vez más pesado-Con…un…gran esfuerzo…pudimos…regresar-informo antes de caer al suelo junto con Dageron.

Cuando el comandante termino su relato, Tenaya se quedó sumamente pensativa, mientras su hermana menor se acercaba a ella-¿Qué piensas Tenaya?-.

-Debe ser la energía que Gia detecto y por lo que hemos escuchado es realmente algo increíblemente poderoso para haber dejado así a dos comandantes de nuestro imperio-expreso Tenaya.

-Pero ¿Qué puede tener un poder tan grande para conseguir doblegar a dos comandantes de esta manera?-pregunto Arturina.

-De eso no estoy segura, pero lo mejor será que enviemos a Gia junto con Yogos y Acturus, si lo que está allá abajo tiene tanto poder entonces debe ser nuestro-expreso Tenaya con firmeza y maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Las Gems no tardaron en arribar a aquella isla, para luego comenzar a buscar a Peridot con desesperación, Steven llevo a su leal León para que olfateara a su amiga, pero antes de poder iniciar la búsqueda, Garnet detuvo al grupo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos detienes? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Peridot!-grito Lapis sumamente angustiada.

-Está bien, Peridot se encuentra bien, vendrá con nosotros en cualquier momento y nos dará un abrazo llena de felicidad, aparecerá por detrás de nosotros en cualquier segundo-explico Garnet y tal como la Gema indicó, Peridot apareció, aunque cuando lo hizo fue cayendo de cara contra la arena.

-No creo que ese sea el mejor método de decirnos que está bien-dijo Topacio.

-¡Peridot!-gritaron Steven y Lapis corriendo con su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Lapis angustiada de que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos!-expreso Steven.

Peridot se levantó y escupió un poco de arena que se metió a su boca por la caída-Descuiden, estoy bien ¡Pero no saben el gusto que me da verlos!-grito Peridot abrazando a sus amigos-¡Tengo noticias sumamente increíbles! ¡Algo que no podrán creerse!-.

Connie fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que Peridot llevaba en su mano-Peridot…esa es…-dijo señalando hacia la mano de la Gema.

Todos miraron lo que Peridot llevaba en su mano y la alegría de Peridot dio paso a una mirada de tristeza-Si…la espada de Dinobot…sé que debí decirles que vendría por ella…pero…-.

-Descuida, lo entendemos…yo me sentí igual cuando descubrimos la espada de Rose y su enfundadura-explico Perla de manera comprensiva.

-Todos extrañaremos a Dinobot, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que atender y eso sería lo que él quisiera que hiciéramos ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste Peridot?-pregunto Garnet mirando a su amiga.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot asintió-¡Síganme y se los mostrare!-declaro sonriendo.

Las Gems siguieron a su amiga hasta el interior de una cueva, mientras que Peridot les contaba cómo fue que dio con ese lugar cuando trataba de escapar de los dos Vexacon que la querían vaporizar, llegando a encontrar lo que seguramente cambiaria todo el juego para ellas y los Vexacon, Peridot no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a las mismas Diamantes si supieran lo que ella descubrió.

-¡Se pueden imaginar las caras que pondrían! ¡Diamante Amarillo que me llamo "insignificante"! ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora? ¡Creo que le mostraría lo tonta que es!-declaro riéndose.

-Nunca la había visto tan feliz-dijo Steven algo asustado.

-Lo que descubrió debe ser algo sumamente impresionante-señalo Amatista-tal vez sea otro fragmento de Energon-.

-Definitivamente no es eso-dijo Topacio viendo con ojos muy abiertos lo que estaba frente a ellos.

El resto del grupo se quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían, ya que frente a ellos estaba una gigantesca nave de color amarillo con detalles rojos y un símbolo que era totalmente legendario, el símbolo de los Autobots.

-Peridot… ¿acaso es…?-Perla no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que la emoción que sentía en esos momentos hacía que fuera imposible que hablara.

-¡Oh sí Perla! ¡Es la nave legendaria que era guiada por Optimus Prime en persona! ¡El Arca!-anuncio Peridot mostrando la gigantesca nave Autobot.

Steven y Connie se quedaron sin habla ante aquella revelación, lo que habían ido aprendiendo sobre Optimus Prime siempre los dejaba maravillados, pero ahora tenían frente a sus ojos la nave legendaria, misma que fue guiada por el Prime en persona.

-¡Espera! ¿Esa nave le pertenecía a Optimus Prime?-pregunto Steven emocionado.

-¿El gran y único Optimus Prime?-pregunto Connie también emocionada.

-¡Así es!-declaro Peridot alzando los brazos-¡Y yo la descubrí! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Trágate esto Diamante Amarillo y todos los que me consideraban insignificante!-declaro Peridot riéndose.

-No puedo creer que en verdad sea la nave legendaria-dijo Topacio sin dar crédito a lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Garnet sonrió levemente y fue cuando saco las dos esferas que Thomas les había obsequiado el día que lo conocieron, alzo ambas hacia la nave y la de color zafiro comenzó a brillar intensamente, lanzando un rayo contra la parte inferior de la nave.

-"Esfera Autobot reconocida, se permite el acceso"-indico aquella voz de nuevo, al tiempo que se abría una cabina de la parte inferior de la nave.

-¡Vamos a entrar al Arca!-grito Peridot emocionada.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Steven con una gran sonrisa, entrando junto con Connie, Peridot y Amatista.

Lapis no podía creer que frente a ellos estaba la legendaria nave de Optimus Prime, el gran salvador del universo-¡Esperen, no se apresuren a entrar! ¡Esta es una nave sagrada!-exclamo Perla corriendo al interior.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Topacio encogiéndose en hombros y entrando a la nave.

Lapis no sabía qué hacer, cuando Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro-Vamos, estoy segura de que también quieres conocer su interior-dijo sonriéndole.

La Gema azul sonrió levemente y siguió a su líder al interior de la nave, los pasillos de aquella nave eran inmensos, debido al tamaño de los Autobots y Decepticons, pero eso no dejaba de provocarles una gran emoción, especialmente cuando finalmente encontraron el centro de mando de la nave, con la silla del comandante en el medio.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡El centro de control! ¡Y esta es la silla de Optimus Prime! ¡Él se sentó ahí y guiaba a sus tropas desde ahí!-grito Peridot emocionada.

-¡Entonces vamos a sentarnos!-declaro Steven y junto con Connie, ambos subieron a la silla del Prime.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Esa es una valiosa antigüedad! ¡Solo puede ser usada por Optimus Prime!-grito Peridot alarmada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Ni que Optimus haya sido un tirano como las Diamantes!-expreso Amatista dando un salto y sentándose junto con los dos niños.

Peridot se quedó analizando las palabras de Amatista un momento y sonrió-Supongo que es cierto ¡Háganme un espacio!-pidió subiendo a la silla-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Estoy sentada en el trono de un Prime!-.

-¡Lapis! ¡Topacio! ¿No quieren subir también?-pregunto Steven.

-Lo siento Steven, mejor ayudo a Perla a revisar el lugar-dijo Topacio sonriéndole.

Lapis no sabía que responder, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse ante la idea de sentarse en la misma silla que alguna vez el más grande defensor de la libertad había usado-¡Anda Lapis! ¡Anímate!-grito Peridot sonriéndole, eso basto para que Lapis asintiera sonriendo y subió al trono.

Mientras los 5 disfrutaban de aquella experiencia, Garnet, Perla y Topacio revisaban todo el lugar, estudiando los cables, los controles y todo lo que podían, Perla realmente se quedó sorprendida por la tecnología Autobot.

-Es impresionante, toda esta tecnología es tan antigua pero al mismo tiempo tan avanzada-señalo Perla-el Planeta Madre se queda corto con esto-.

-Los Cybertronianos fueron la raza más avanzada que existió, no me extraña que su tecnología supere a la de los Vexacon y a la del Planeta Madre-señalo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-No quisiera ni imaginarme que pasaría si alguno de ellos se apoderaran de toda esta tecnología-expreso Topacio estremeciéndose ante aquella idea.

El León decidió recostarse para tomar una pequeña siesta mientras todos los demás hacían lo suyo, los pequeños sintiéndose en las nubes sentados en la silla de Optimus y los demás revisando cada artefacto de la nave, realmente era algo extraordinario, un suceso que destruía todas sus vivencias anteriores, pero aun no acababan las sorpresas para ellos.

Cuando Garnet se acercó a la silla, la esfera de color zafiro comenzó a brillar de nuevo, elevándose en el aire y manifestando un rayo de luz que escaneo la silla por completo, reconociéndola al instante, para luego abrirse del mismo modo que lo hizo la esfera de Rose.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Perla preparándose para alguna sorpresa desagradable.

-Estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Garnet mirando la esfera.

Y fue cuando frente a todo el grupo apareció la imagen holográfica del mismísimo Optimus Prime, hecho que casi provoca que Peridot se desmaye de la emoción, el legendario Autobot estaba frente a ellos de cierto modo.

-Un mensaje…de Optimus Prime…-expreso Topacio sintiendo que en cualquier momento caía de espaldas.

-"Saludos a quien esté viendo este mensaje, si lo están viendo significa que han entrado al Arca y que han probado ser merecedores del secreto que aquí se guarda, un secreto que protegí durante la guerra contra los Decepticons, pero que sé que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarme a Megatron ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de la batalla, ya que también tengo la misión y el deber de destruir al mal supremo, Unicron el Destructor, si logro vencer a Megatron, entonces deberé dirigirme hacia el centro mismo de Unicron y usar el poder de mis ancestros para destruirlo…sé que eso terminara con mi vida, pero es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, ya que es un sacrificio necesario para traerle paz al universo y no pienso permitir que ningún otro mundo pague por nuestros errores"-.

-Vaya-dijo Steven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es…realmente increíble-dijo Connie en iguales condiciones.

-"Pero sé que cuando muera el regalo de nuestros ancestros buscara un lugar para esconderse de quienes deseen usarlo para el mal, por ese motivo yo prepare un plan para que se ocultara, ese plan fue enterrar nuestra nave, El Arca y ocultar entre su estructura este gran tesoro, mismo que hoy les confío a ustedes, porque solo aquellos que realmente merezcan este regalo pueden entrar al Arca, ya que la esfera no se abriría en presencia de alguien maligno"-.

-Por eso se abrió hasta este momento-dijo Perla comprendiendo el motivo de la esfera.

-La esfera debió sentir el sacrificio de Dinobot y por ese motivo nos ha permitido ingresar al Arca-dedujo Garnet.

-"Ahora les diré cuál es ese gran regalo y sé que puedo confiárselos, cuídenlo y no dejen que caiga en manos malignas"-.

La silla de mando comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, con sus ocupantes sobresaltándose por el inesperado movimiento, revelando que debajo de la silla había un compartimiento secreto, mismo del cual comenzó a emerger una vitrina de cristal, misma que emitía un extraño resplandor de luz de color zafiro, todos se protegieron un poco los ojos conforme aquella cosa salía.

-Garnet…eso es…-Perla se quedó muda por la impresión que le causaba aquella visión.

-Si…realmente lo es…-dijo Garnet quitándose las gafas para poder ver mejor lo que estaba frente a ellos-es la Matrix del Liderazgo, herencia de los Prime-.

Efectivamente, encerrada en aquella vitrina se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo, la fuerza más poderosa de todo el universo, misma que según las leyendas haría que quien la poseyera tuviera derecho a gobernar sobre todo el universo, además de ser la única fuente de energía capaz de destruir a Unicron el Destructor hace miles de años.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de la Tierra, en la gigantesca nave del Serpentera, la reina se levantó de golpe de su trono al sentir un tremendo poder que estremeció a todo el universo, un poder que no era maligno, pero que era sumamente inmenso, más poderoso que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

-Si…lo sentí…no puedo creerlo…después de tantos años…finalmente alguien lo encontró-dijo Xanadu sorprendida-y está en la Tierra, tal como sospechábamos-dijo cambiando su expresión a una muy pensativa.

Justo en ese momento, un Vexabot con apariencia de guerrero samurái se acercó a la reina-Eminencia ¿ocurre algo?-.

Xanadu no respondió, simplemente siguió viendo hacia la inmensidad del espacio, sin poder dejar de lado su expresión de sorpresa y seriedad, fue cuando finalmente decidió dar una orden y miro a su soldado.

-Alista una nave cuanto antes, envía a dos Vexabots al Destruction y que lleven con ellos los brazaletes-indico Xanadu.

-¿Esta segura mi reina? Aun no están probados, puede ser muy peligroso-informo el soldado.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, especialmente a estas alturas-dijo Xanadu de manera misteriosa, dejando confundido a su soldado-haz lo que te dije antes de que decida volarte en pedazos-repitió Xanadu con una amenaza.

-¡A la orden su alteza!-declaro el soldado retirándose, dejando a Xanadu con una mirada sumamente fría y cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Peridot salto del asiento de Optimus Prime, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, aunque eso poco le importaba, ya que lo que veían sus ojos era más importante y sus amigos no tardaron en unírseles, todos querían estar cerca de aquella legendaria llave, la sabiduría de los Prime, el poder supremo del universo.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente es la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo! ¡La sabiduría infinita de todos los Prime esta frente a nosotros!-gritaba Peridot con gran emoción-¡Y yo la encontré!-.

-Técnicamente Garnet lo hizo-intervino Perla recordando cómo fue que la Matrix se revelo ante ellos.

-¡Pero yo encontré la nave y por tanto también a la Matrix! ¡Por todas mis estrellas! ¡Esta va más allá de todo lo que pude haber soñado, ahora sí puedo decirle felizmente a Diamante Amarillo tonta, porque con esta legendaria reliquia podremos gobernar al universo!-grito Peridot.

-No creo que sea tan fácil-dijo Topacio de brazos cruzados-es cierto que eso dice la Leyenda sobre la Matrix, pero también hay que recordar que solo un Prime puede acceder a todo su poder y me permito recordarles que ninguno de nosotros es un Prime-.

La sonrisa de emoción y felicidad de Peridot desaparecieron ante las palabras tan acertadas de Topacio-Es cierto…olvide ese detalle-.

-Vaya y yo que creía que la aguafiestas era Perla-bromeo Amatista ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Perla y Topacio.

-Pero si eso es cierto y solo un Prime puede acceder al poder de la Matrix, entonces ¿para que la buscan los Vexacon y el Planeta Madre?-pregunto Connie confundida.

-Si ¿Por qué motivos buscan algo que deben saber que no pueden usar?-pregunto Steven apoyando la duda de su amiga.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, aunque los líderes de los Vexacon y las Diamantes se apoderaran de la Matrix jamás podrían acceder a su poder, ya que ninguno de ellos es un Prime, los Vexacon son máquinas, pero eso no basta para adquirir el conocimiento y poder de los más grandes líderes que hayan existido-.

-¿Y quién ha oído de una Gema Prime?-pregunto Lapis cruzada de brazos.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, realmente no parecía tener mucha lógica que los Vexacon o el Planeta Madre trataran de apoderarse de algo que ni siquiera podrían usar o tal vez los líderes de ambos imperios creían exactamente lo mismo, que la leyenda decía la verdad y que quien poseyera la Matrix sería el gobernante supremo del universo.

-Sea cual sea la razón ahora tenemos un nuevo deber-intervino Garnet-debemos proteger la Matrix y el Arca, no podemos permitir que caiga en manos de los Vexacon o del Planeta Madre por ningún motivo-.

-Y creo que esta nave nos puede ser de mucha utilidad-señalo Perla-claro, necesita unos cuantos arreglos, pero si conseguimos que pueda volver a volar podremos llevar la batalla contra ambos mundos directamente al espacio y evitar más daño a la Tierra-.

-¡Eso me suena bien!-declaro Peridot.

-¿En serio creen poder hacerla volar? Porque parece que esta chatarra tiene años sin hacerlo-dijo Amatista quitándole algo de polvo a una de las consolas.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar chatarra a esta nave legendaria!-grito Peridot mirando sumamente molesta a Amatista.

Justo en esos momentos, una alarma comenzó a sonar, captando la atención de todo el grupo-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Lapis preocupada.

Antes de que alguien respondiera a su pregunta, una pantalla emergió del techo de la nave y mostro lo que ocurría, revelando que Yogos, Acturus y Gia se estaba acercando cada vez más a su posición.

-Problemas-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

La situación estaba volviendo a dar un giro alarmante, pues si los Vexacon descubrían aquella nave y su tesoro entonces la guerra realmente se complicaría más, las Gemas no podían permitir que la Matrix cayera en manos de aquellos tiranos asesinos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo acaba de terminar, como acaban de ver, las Crystal Gems hicieron un gran descubrimiento, pues en esa misma isla se encontraba el Arca y en el interior de la legendaria nave la herencia de los Prime, la Matrix del Liderazgo, pero ahora se aproxima una nueva batalla y si las Gems pierden entonces la Matrix quedara en manos de los crueles Vexacon.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mucho el éxito de mis fics, gracias por ello:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE DOY POR TERMINADO EL CONCURSO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DIRE QUIEN O QUIENES FUERON LOS GANADORES**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _afortunadamente para Peridot nada le pasó e hizo el descubrimiento del siglo y te agradezco por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no solo por eso, sino porque realmente le pareció un tipejo que se merecía algo como eso desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues la pequeña Gema sobrevivió y además hizo el descubrimiento del siglo, mismo que les podría ser de mucha utilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _descuida, ella sobrevivió, pero también hizo el mayor descubrimiento de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _descuida, Peridot no morirá tan fácilmente y menos con la suerte que tiene, realmente es difícil de eliminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Toaneo07:** _me alegra que te gustara como quedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, especialmente ahora que se ha descubierto un gran tesoro, mismo que no puede caer en malas manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque ese lío sí que le hizo descubrir algo sumamente importante, la nave de los Autobots y el regalo de los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por el momento ellos están enfocados en su gran descubrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _descuida, Peridot está sana y salva, pero ha hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, encontró el Arca y la Matrix del Liderazgo, aunque ahora tienen serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _aunque me gusto ver su gran poder, siento que pudo haber hecho más, ya que pudo haber intimidado a Zamasu del mismo modo que intimida a todos los dioses, respecto a esa revelación, me quede más con el hecho de que Goku literalmente hizo que en una sola realidad existan dos seres omnipotentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no solo salió de esa situación, sino que hizo el más grande de todos los descubrimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no tanto como todos se sorprenderán si la reina decide hacer acto de aparición en esta invasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _lo que significa que todos los Dioses deben cuidarse, porque ahora tienen a dos Zeno-Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _gracias, como dice el buen Skipper "siempre déjalos deseando más", sé que ya lo dije antes, pero es una frase muy acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _descuida, Peridot está sana y salva, de hecho ha descubierto los más grandes tesoros de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _es una buena pregunta, veré que puedo hacer al respecto y Peridot ha hecho el descubrimiento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y lo hizo, realmente es una Gema difícil de evaporar, especialmente por la suerte que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _si yo pudiera viajar en el tiempo impediría que Hitler, Peña Nieto y Trump existieran, digo, no creo que el mundo sea peor de lo que fue con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiterKiller09:** _considerando que Marty debía merecerse eso y más desde hace tiempo no es de extrañar que a todos les gustara lo que le paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _literalmente es así, pero no solo se salvó, sino que hizo el mejor de todos los descubrimientos posibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente se metió en un buen lío, pero vaya que le sirvió para encontrar lo mejor de todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es parte de la gran estrategia de Skipper; "siempre déjalos deseando más" y vaya que funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _de eso no puedo decir nada, ya que no por nada todos los dioses le temen a Zeno-Sama, debe haber más de lo que ha demostrado y aunque no pelee no significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo, de hecho, me extraña que Goku no haya pedido un combate contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo solo prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto, porque siempre termino mareado al tratar de encontrarle lógica a todo el asunto del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho fue todo lo contrario, realmente lo contrario, era algo que se ha estado buscando por siglos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no puedo asegurarte nada, ya que siempre me ha gustado que un guerrero tenga un final digno y honorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Rita Repulsa 2017, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Amo del Vacío, Xanatrix742, Odín, AndrosValgreen4, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, WhiteKiller09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Nave Legendaria Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Después de haber perdido contacto con Peridot, las Crystal Gems se dirigieron a buscarla al mismo lugar donde Dinobot sacrifico su vida por la de los demás, descubriendo que la pequeña Gema había hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, pues encontró la antigua nave de los Autobots, misma que fue comandada por Optimus Prime en persona, "El Arca", del mismo modo, descubrieron el tesoro más grande del universo, la Matrix del Liderazgo, desafortunadamente, Yogos, Gia y Acturus han llegado a la isla buscando la fuente de poder que detectaron y que dejo en pésimo estado a dos comandantes de su ejército ¿podrán las Gemas proteger los tesoros más grandes del universo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Nave Legendaria**

 **Segunda Parte**

La situación era en extremo alarmante y las Crystal Gems lo sabían a la perfección, acababan de descubrir el Arca, así como también la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo y ahora parecía que todo iba a caer en manos de los Vexacon, siendo Peridot quien más expresaba su preocupación ante aquella visión, corriendo de un lado a otro sumamente asustada.

-¡Los Vexacon! ¡Los Vexacon! ¡Los Vexacon!-.

-¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Solo consigues que todos nos preocupemos más!-grito Perla al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-¡No es fácil estar tranquila cuando los Vexacon vienen hacia acá!-grito Peridot alarmada.

-No te preocupes Peridot, no permitiremos que ellos se apoderen de la Matrix o del Arca, muy bien Gems, es hora de una nueva batalla-indico Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Acercándose cada vez más a la cueva, Gia comenzó a rastrear la energía que habían detectado y realmente era algo impresionante, pues ahora esta había aumentado de manera impresionante, hecho que dejo estática a la Vexacon.

-No sé qué sea lo que está ahí abajo, pero realmente es muy poderoso-informo Gia-demasiado diría yo-.

-Entonces es más que obvio que debemos apoderarnos de ella en nombre de la reina-sentencio Yogos riéndose.

-¡Eso va a ser muy sencillo, la única que está ahí abajo es la Peridot, no creo que tengamos problemas con ella!-declaro Acturus riéndose de manera desquiciada.

-¡Porque no miras de nuevo Vexacon!-declaro Garnet apareciendo con el resto del equipo.

Los Vexacon se quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición de las Crystal Gems, aunque fue Acturus el que se alarmo más, como solo ese general podía hacerlo-¡Vaya, creo que estamos en desventaja numérica!-.

-Eso no importa, porque aun así son seres inferiores-dijo Yogos riéndose malignamente.

Gia finalmente termino de descubrir lo que estaba oculto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!-exclamo sumamente asombrada.

-¿Qué ocurre Gia?-pregunto Yogos mirando a la científica con mucha intriga, ya que nunca la vio de ese modo, a excepción de cuando estaba frente a la reina.

Gia no respondió de inmediato, primero reviso sus apuntes para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y cuando comprobó que efectivamente era así, su voz se llenó de emoción y felicidad, pues aquel descubrimiento haría que la reina se sintiera más que feliz.

-¡Lo que está en esta isla es el Arca, la nave de los Autubots y también la Matrix del Liderazgo!-revelo dejando sorprendidos a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Yogos.

Las Gems se tensaron ante eso-No puedo creerlo, ya lo descubrieron…su tecnología es realmente asombrosa-dijo Topacio entre dientes.

-Esto significa que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta batalla por nada del mundo-indico Garnet con firmeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente es la Matrix, está aquí, en este planeta y en este mismo lugar donde tratamos de apoderarnos del Clúster! ¡Es magnífico!-gritaba Gia al borde de la histérica emoción.

-Pero ¿Por qué motivo no la detectamos antes?-pregunto Acturus confundido.

-La energía del Clúster debió haber bloqueado la de la Matrix, pero ahora que sabemos que está aquí no podemos perder el tiempo con estas Gemas, hay que ir por ella y llevársela a la reina-indico Gia riéndose.

Las Crystal Gems se pusieron en guardia, listas para comenzar la batalla, Steven y Connie se tomaron de la mano, dando paso a Stevonnie, quien rápidamente monto a León, el cual rugió con ferocidad, la fusión sonrió de manera desafiante, mirando a los 3 villanos.

-¡Pase lo que pase no permitiremos que ustedes se apoderen del Clúster!-declaro Stevonnie.

-¡Como si pudieran evitarlo!-declaro Yogos dando un paso al frente-¡Ya no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, voy a destruirlas del mismo modo en que acabe con esa Gema Vexacon que nos traiciono, sin Dinobot aquí esto será un juego de niños!-declaro Yogos riéndose, al tiempo que su tamaño comenzaba a aumentar, del mismo modo que hizo cuando destruyo a Bismuto.

-¡Creo que tenemos problemas!-expreso Amatista sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que se acerquen al Arca!-indico Garnet y el equipo asintió, lanzándose a la batalla.

Stevonnie, León, Amatista y Lapis, sosteniendo a Peridot fueron atacados por Acturus, mientras que Garnet, Perla y Topacio se lanzaban contra Yogos y Gia, siendo Garnet quien encaro al General gigante.

Acturus lanzo un rayo contra sus atacantes, mismo que Stevonnie bloqueo con su escudo, para luego dar un salto y patear a Acturus en el pecho, provocando que el general rodara por el suelo, pero este no tardo en levantarse y volver al ataque, fue cuando Lapis se abalanzo contra él, invocando un puño de agua, con el cual le dio un feroz golpe en el rostro.

-¡Oye! ¡En la cara no que yo vivo de mi público!-declaro Acturus preparando su contraataque, pero Amatista fue más rápida y al girar a gran velocidad lo derribo tras embestirlo en las piernas.

-¿Qué te parece eso general tonto?-pregunto Amatista sonriendo divertida y mirando al general en el suelo.

-¡Nadie me llama tonto y sale bien librado!-declaro Acturus levantándose de golpe.

Acturus disparo un rayo de sus ojos contra Amatista, quien se protegió con sus brazos, peor el ataque la estrello contra uno de los árboles, Acturus se preparó para volver a atacar, cuando Lapis descendió a toda velocidad para atacarlo, pero el general reacciono a tiempo y la sujeto del pie, dándole una potente descarga eléctrica a la Gema de agua, quien grito de dolor.

-¡No se necesita ser un genio para saber que a las Lazulis no les gusta la electricidad!-declaro Acturus riéndose divertido, para luego estrellar a Lapis en el suelo.

-¡Amatista! ¡Lapis!-grito Stevonnie apretando su espada-¡Déjalas en paz en este instante!-.

-¡No creas que les tengo miedo solo porque están fusionados, después de todo, siguen siendo humanos!-declaro Acturus disparándoles un nuevo rayo, mismo que Stevonnie bloqueo con su escudo-aunque admito que ese escudo sí que es resistente, un momento ¿Dónde está tu gato rosado?-pregunto al notar la ausencia del felino.

León apareció desde detrás del general, saltando sobre él y derribándolo, pero Acturus logro recuperarse y le dio una patada a León, estrellándolo contra otro árbol, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y Stevonnie con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos, al tiempo que se preparaba para seguir luchando.

-¡Ustedes realmente me dan risa, creen que en serio podrán vencer a un general Vexacon, ni aunque estén fusionadas podrán hacerlo!-declaro Acturus riéndose.

-¡Pero ellos no están solos!-declaro Peridot desde detrás de Acturus, captando la atención del General, quien al voltear se encontró con la imagen de Peridot con la espada de Dinobot en alto, mirando desafiante a Acturus-no sé qué pretendes con eso enana, pero ni creas que me intimidas, después de todo, solo eres una pequeña Peridot, una Gema técnica-.

-Soy más que una Peridot ahora ¡Soy la líder de las Crystal Gems!-declaro Peridot lanzándose contra Acturus, quien lanzo una patada contra Peridot, pero la pequeña Gema logro esquivarla agachándose y raspando a Acturus con el arma de Dinobot, provocando que el general gritara de dolor-¡Eso dolió! ¡Vas a pagar por esto Gema!-declaro Acturus.

Stevonnie dio un salto y golpeo a Acturus con su escudo, para luego darle un golpe más con su espada, Peridot no tardo en unirse a la batalla, era como si Peridot supiera manejar el arma de Dinobot, como si el propio Dinobot la estuviera guiando y le estuviera indicando que movimiento hacer contra su oponente, y estos movimientos le salían sumamente naturales.

Ambas amigas golpearon a Acturus con sus espadas, provocando que el General rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse-¿Ye te rindes?-pregunto Stevonnie desafiante.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Los Vexacon nunca se rinden!-bramo Acturus molesto por el atrevimiento de las Gemas.

-Entonces lo que sigue te va a doler mucho-expreso Peridot sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Acturus confundido, cuando volteo se topó con una mano gigante que salió de la nada-ah…ya veo que quieres decir-dijo recibiendo el golpe y saliendo volando por los aires-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-grito antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

El grupo se reunió una vez que Acturus fue mandado lejos por Lapis, la Gema azul ya se veía mejor después de recibir aquella descarga eléctrica y Peridot no tardo en acercarse a ella con un gesto de genuina preocupación.

-¡Lapis! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Peridot mirando a su amiga con ojos llenos de miedo.

-Descuida, me han pasado peores cosas-le recordó Lapis sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, al tiempo que Stevonnie se separaba.

-¡Peridot! ¡Eso fue genial!-exclamo Steven.

-¡Usaste la espada de Dinobot como si realmente te perteneciera!-grito Connie sonriéndole a su amiga.

Peridot no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que sus amigos se lo expresaron y miro la espada del guerrero-Es cierto…realmente lo hice-dijo sonriendo, cuando un estruendo llamo la atención de todos.

-Oh cierto, aún hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Amatista recordando que la batalla todavía no acababa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de ambos bandos había llevado su batalla hasta la playa, donde de un golpe Garnet cayó a la arena, pero rápidamente se levantó y miro a su atacante con desafío, este no era otro que Yogos, quien se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, su inmenso tamaño había hecho que su resistencia aumentara y mucho.

-¡Voy por él!-declaro Perla lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Perla no!-grito Garnet, pero fue tarde.

Perla dio un salto y se dispuso a atacar a Yogos, pero Gia apareció justo frente a ella, deteniendo el golpe de la lanza de Perla-¿Podemos pelear? Quiero ver que tan buena eres-dijo en tono burlón.

Perla se molestó ante eso y lanzo una serie de ataques contra Gia, mismos que la Vexacon esquivaba con gran facilidad, hecho que comenzó a frustrar a Perla, cuando la diabólica científica le dio una patada en el estómago, para luego dar un salto y pegarle en la cara a Perla, provocando que cayera a la arena algo aturdida, momento que Gia aprovecho para sujetarla del cuello.

-Voy a acabar con esta excusa de guerrera-sentencio Gia al tiempo que una cuchilla surgía de su muñeca, misma con la cual se dispuso a destruir la Gema de Perla.

Por suerte para Perla, Topacio apareció a tiempo y al ver lo que estaba por pasar, lanzo un grito sónico, mismo que golpeo a Gia con fuerza, provocando que soltara a Perla y se estrellara contra algunas rocas que estaban en la playa, aunque eso solo la daño, más no la destruyo.

-Es cierto, ahora hay otra Gema en su equipo-gruño Gia a través de su máscara.

Yogos presencio todo y ahora dirigió su atención hacia Topacio-Tú-dijo en un gruñido, para luego acercarse a Topacio, quien se puso en guardia.

-¡Cuidado Topacio!-grito Garnet.

Topacio lanzo otro grito, pero esta vez no sirvió de nada, la enorme resistencia de Yogos hizo que su ataque fuera completamente inútil y su angustia aumento cuando el general acerco su mano hacia él, atrapándolo con gran facilidad, ante el pánico de Garnet y Perla, mientras que Gia se reía de forma diabólica ante aquello.

-¿Estás listo para conocer tu lugar Gema?-pregunto Yogos.

-¡Yo…ya conozco mi lugar…con las Crystal Gems…una Gema libre…no como ustedes…QUE SON ESCLAVOS!-escupió Topacio.

Eso hizo que la furia de Yogos creciera y mirara a la Gema con rabia-¿Cómo te atreves gusano? ¡Ahora mismo pagaras caro por tu insolencia!-bramo Yogos lanzando a Topacio contra el suelo, estrellándolo con fuerza y dejando un hueco que tenía la forma exacta de Topacio.

Yogos dio un salto y aplasto a Topacio con uno de sus pies, para luego proseguir a lanzar una ráfaga de poderosos y letales golpes, todo ante la mirada de angustia de Garnet y Perla, ya que esos ataques se veían realmente devastadores, especialmente por el tamaño y fuerza del general.

-¡Nadie insulta a un General Vexacon y queda sin castigo!-bramo Yogos sin dejar de golpearlo.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó por el ataque de Yogos, incluso Gia tuvo que protegerse del polvo para evitar que su cuerpo se dañara con la arena, cuando pudo ver, una risa escapo de su máscara, realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que presenciaba.

-Tenía mucho que no veía pelear a Yogos de este modo, él no puede perder ante unas Gemas defectuosas-expreso riéndose.

Garnet y Perla se lanzaron al contraataque, Yogos se incorporó y se preparó para la batalla, convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un cañón y apuntándoles, pero antes de poder disparar, Amatista apareció de la nada y girando a gran velocidad lo golpeo en la nuca, provocando que se tambaleara.

-¡Si! ¡Toma eso General Y!-expreso Amatista burlonamente, al tiempo que se reunía con sus amigas.

-¡Amatista!-grito Garnet acercándose junto con Perla.

-¿Qué hay chicas?-pregunto Amatista sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? ¿Dónde están Steven y los demás?-pregunto Perla con regaño.

-Relájate, Steven y los demás están bien, solo fueron por la Gema de Topacio-explico Amatista.

Tal como Amatista dijo, Steven y los otros se encontraban a salvo, con Steven sosteniendo la Gema de Topacio y saludando a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa, hecho que alivio a Garnet y Perla, hasta que Yogos reapareció, disparándoles con su cañón, por suerte, el trío esquivo el disparo a tiempo, más la explosión las hizo caer de espaldas, muy cerca de Gia.

-Ustedes Gemas deberían reírse, el único que podría vencer a Yogos sería Dinobot, lástima que él ya no este con ustedes-se burló Gia, para luego comenzar a reírse y Garnet le dio un golpe en la cara, noqueándola.

Perla y Amatista no pudieron evitar reírse ante eso, cuando Garnet dio una orden-¡Gems! ¡Formemos a Alexandrita! ¡Terminemos esto ahora!-indico Garnet y sus amigas asintieron.

El trío comenzó su danza y dando un salto comenzaron la fusión, liberando una descarga de energía que hizo estremecer el lugar, dejando asombrado a Yogos más cuando vio lo que quedo en vez de las 3 Gemas con las que estaba combatiendo.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Yogos sorprendido.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot igual de sorprendida.

-¡Eso Alexandrita!-grito Steven emocionado, mientras que Connie y Lapis sonreían ante eso.

Alexandrita se lanzó contra Yogos, quien se puso en guardia de inmediato, ambos contrincantes lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, cuando sus puños chocaron provocaron una onda de energía que levanto mucha arena a su alrededor, dando inicio a una feroz batalla de gigantes.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la Gema de Topacio comenzó a brillar y este reapareció-¡A ver Yogos! ¡Ya volví para…!-Topacio se quedó mudo ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos-por…todos…los…Prime-.

Alexandrita comenzó a usar toda su fuerza para empujar a Yogos, quien era un enemigo sumamente difícil de mover y de dominar, especialmente cuando este no tardo en tomar el control, golpeando a Alexandrita en el rostro, para luego derribarla y aplastarla con su pie.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Realmente es una fusión impresionante, ahora entiendo porque la reina le teme tanto a esta habilidad que poseen, si las Diamantes no fueran tan tontas y permitieran el uso de todo el potencial de la fusión sería un gran problema, que lástima!-se burló Yogos.

Alexandrita logro liberarse y derribo a Yogos, quien no tardo en volver a levantarse, mirando a la fusión con enojo, el general estaba dispuesto a seguir dando batalla y eso preocupo a Alexandrita, quien comenzó a tensarse mucho por la batalla, ni siquiera Malachite fue tan peligrosa como ese guerrero.

-Esto es malo, ni siquiera Alexandrita puede con él-dijo Connie preocupada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Lapis sin saber que más hacer para poder detener a ese malvado.

Steven miro a Peridot y Lapis, una idea surgió en su cabeza-Fusiónense-dijo captando la atención de todos-¡Eso es! ¡Peridot! ¡Lapis! ¡Fusiónense!-grito Steven con ojos de estrellas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué cosa dices Steven?-pregunto Lapis sin dar crédito a eso.

-¡Es muy simple, tú tienes poderes de agua y Peridot poderes de metal, si se fusionan podrán crear una Gema que pueda lidiar con ese malvado!-declaro Steven.

-Tiene sentido, el agua oxida el metal y los poderes de Peridot podrían duplicarse con eso-reconoció Topacio mirando a Steven con una gran sonrisa-¡Eres un genio!-.

-Gracias-.

-Steven…todo suena bien, pero… ¿en serio crees que Lapis quiera hacerlo?-pregunto Peridot mirando a Lapis con algo de miedo.

Lapis no respondió de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un momento, realmente era algo que no quería hacer, temía a lo que pudiera hacerle a Peridot, después de todo, disfruto mucho lo que le hizo a Jaspe, no quería hacerle eso a Peridot, estaba a punto de negarse, cuando su mirada se fijó en la espada de Dinobot, entonces recordó las palabras que el guerrero le dedico a ella.

 _-"No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, no dejes que tus odios del pasado te impidan ver lo que tienes ahora"-._

Eso le había dicho, al principio no entendió lo que quiso decirle, pero ahora lo comprendía todo, él peleo hasta el final, aun cuando sabía que ya no iba a regresar, peleo y lo dio todo, no le importo sacrificar su vida por aquellos que le importaban, así que ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Los segundos que Lapis duro razonando hicieron que todos se preocuparan, ya que la batalla no iba nada bien, Alexandrita apenas estaba resistiendo y de seguir así pronto sería destruida, fue cuando Topacio lanzo un grito de frustración y tomo la palabra.

-¡Esto está tardando demasiado! ¡Peridot, creo que seremos nosotros dos quienes nos fusionemos!-expreso Topacio.

-No-intervino Lapis captando la atención de todos-lo haré yo, Peridot…fusionémonos-indico Lapis y sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Peridot, al tiempo que ambas se tomaban de la mano y comenzaban a danzar, para luego elevarse en el aire.

Ambas Gemas fueron envueltas por un rayo de luz mientras se elevaban en el aire, hasta que finalmente se unieron en una nueva y poderosa Gema, todo ante la atenta mirada de Steven, Connie y Topacio.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Alexandrita logro levantar a Yogos sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo girar rápidamente sobre ella, para luego lanzarlo al mar, aunque el diabólico general se levantó de nuevo como si nada, su resistencia era increíblemente absurda.

-¿Piensan que con eso podrán vencerme?-pregunto divertido.

Alexandrita gruño ante eso y comenzó a preocuparse, cuando algo llamo su atención, una figura emergió del mar en esos momentos-¡Oye tonto!-grito una voz que venía detrás de Yogos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GkVbucbpZiw)**

Cuando el general volteo, se topó con un golpe dirigido por un puño, mismo que se impactó con fuerza en su rostro, lanzándolo por los aires, al tiempo que la nueva Gema hacía acto de aparición, esta era de color azul verdoso, su cabello tenía tonalidades verdes y azules, tenía cuatro brazos y las características gafas de Peridot, así como su Gema en la frente y la de Lapis en la espalda, sosteniendo la espada de Dinobot en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra? ¿Y quién se supone que eres?-cuestiono Yogos desafiante.

-¡Puedes llamarme Esmeralda Azul!-se presentó la fusión.

Alexandrita no tardo en entender lo que pasaba-¡Peridot! ¡Lapis! ¿Se fusionaron?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Quieres hablarlo o quieres patear a este tonto?-pregunto Esmeralda Azul.

Por toda respuesta, Alexandrita sonrió e invoco su arco de luz, al tiempo que Esmeralda creaba estacas de agua con el mar, en cuanto Yogos se levantó, ambas fusiones lanzaron sus ataques contra el general, quien se protegió con sus brazos, cuando los ataques cesaron y bajo sus brazos, Esmeralda lo embistió con fuerza, invocando las alas de Lapis y usando la espada de Dinobot.

Ambos volvieron a la playa, donde forcejaron para derribar al otro, cuando Alexandrita se lanzó en ayuda de Esmeralda con su mazo de batalla, pero Yogos detuvo el ataque con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda detenía a Esmeralda.

Gia comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y quedo pasmada ante lo que sus ojos veían, para su fortuna, Yogos logro derribar a ambas Gemas-Han dado buena pelea, pero desgraciadamente son solo Gemas defectuosas enfrentándose a un General Vexacon, están acabadas-se burló Yogos.

Alexandrita y Esmeralda se levantaron algo lastimadas, pero dispuestas a seguir luchando-Nos está derrotando ¿tienes algún plan?-.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlo con velocidad, él puede ser muy fuerte y resistente, pero no tiene velocidad, hay que aprovechar eso!-indico Alexandrita.

-Ok, suena lógico-dijo Esmeralda colocándose en guardia junto a su compañera.

Yogos se desconcertó al ver las sonrisas en ambas Gemas-¿Qué están planeando?-se preguntó.

Ambas Gemas sonrieron y desaparecieron frente a Yogos, dejándolo sorprendido, especialmente por la velocidad con que se movían, fue cuando Esmeralda reapareció frente a él, dándole una patada que lo lanzo por los aires, donde fue interceptado por un puñetazo de Alexandrita.

Cuando Yogos comenzó a caer al mar, fue atrapado en dos manos hechas de agua y luego fue aplastado por dos bloques de hielo que Esmeralda invoco, pero eso no basto para detenerlo, aunque Esmeralda fue más rápida y lo embistió, llevándoselo al cielo.

El resto del equipo veía asombrado como se desarrollaba la batalla, aunque ellos solo podían dos destellos de luz atacando a Yogos, Esmeralda le dio una patada en la espalda, mientras que Alexandrita le daba otro puñetazo, para luego atacarlo juntas, el ataque de ambas era demasiado incluso para el cuerpo de Yogos, mismo que comenzó a agrietarse.

Nuevamente, el general cayó al mar, cuando se levantó, las dos Gemas lo rodearon y Esmeralda uso tantos sus poderes de agua como de metal para lanzarlo al aire y paralizarlo, al tiempo que las fusiones también se elevaban y comenzaban a girar a gran velocidad.

Gia no tardo en comprender lo que iba a pasar-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo alarmada.

- _"Aquí vamos Bismuto…Dinobot"-_ pensaron ambas Gemas lanzando a toda velocidad con Yogos.

-¡Doble Lazo de Cristal!-invocaron ambas Gemas atacando a Yogos al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO!-grito Yogos cuando su cuerpo termino por destruir por aquel doble ataque, dejando victoriosas a las dos Gemas.

Steven y sus amigos se llenaron de felicidad ante aquello, mientras que Gia se quedaba congelada-¡No! ¡Esto…es imposible! ¡El general Yogos…! ¿Destruido?-exclamo incrédula-pero ni crean que se saldrán con la suya Gemas, no cuando aún tenemos a nuestro mejor General-sentencio desapareciendo.

Alexandrita y Esmeralda lanzaron un grito de victoria, separándose de nuevo en Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Peridot y Lapis, cuando la cabeza de Yogos cayó en la arena, casi al mismo tiempo que Steven y los otros llegaron.

-¡Chicas!-grito Steven feliz.

Peridot se acercó a la cabeza de Yogos y la miro fijamente-Oh…por mis estrellas…nosotras… ¿derrotamos a Yogos?-pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí, lo hicimos-respondió Perla.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hicimos!-grito Peridot alzando los brazos-¡Derrotamos a un General Vexacon de alto grado! ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¡TONTO!-grito mirando la cabeza de Yogos con burla.

Lapis no puso evitar sonreír con ternura ante eso, cuando la mano de Garnet se posó en su hombro-Dinobot estaría orgulloso de ti-expreso sonriéndole.

-Gracias Garnet-agradeció Lapis.

-Muy bien equipo, hemos obtenido una gran victoria, pero aún es muy pronto para celebrar, los Vexacon enviaran más tropas por el Arca y la Matrix, tenemos que llevarlas al Templo, donde estarán a salvo de sus crueles manos-indico Garnet.

-¿Cómo llevaremos un nave tan grande de vuelta al Templo? No creo que quepa en el portal-observo Amatista.

-Yo tengo una idea, pero solo si Peridot y Lapis están dispuestas a volver a invocar a Esmeralda Azul-expreso Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

Ambas Gemas se vieron entre sí, con una Peridot mirando suplicante a Lapis, quien solo se rio un poco-Solo hagámoslo-.

Todos sonrieron ante eso, siendo Steven, Connie y Peridot los más emocionados, la idea de Garnet consistía en que Alexandrita y Esmeralda Azul se llevaran cargando la gigantesca nave Autobot de regreso al Templo, con Steven, Connie, Topacio y León en el interior, acomodando algunos cables para que quedara en mejores condiciones que cuando la encontraron.

-Bienvenida al equipo Esmeralda Azul-señalo Alexandrita.

-Gracias, es bueno estar aquí-sonrió Esmeralda Azul, quien sostenía la espada de Dinobot también.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a Dinobot le gustaría que Peridot se quedara con su espada, así podrás usarla en una batalla-agrego Alexandrita.

-Será un verdadero honor-acepto Esmeralda Azul hablando por Peridot en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, el General Acturus reapareció en la isla-¡Muy bien Crystal Gems, volví para vengarme, prepárense para…! Oigan ¿A dónde se fueron todos? ¿Yogos? ¿Gia? ¡Alguien!-grito con fuerza, pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, hoy fue una gran victoria para las Crystal Gems, no solo derrotaron a un general Vexacon, sino que además lograron obtener el Arca y la Matrix del Liderazgo, también Lapis y Peridot se han fusionado creando a la poderosa Esmeralda Azul, algo que realmente no le gustara a Xanadu.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en esta gran página de historias:**_

 **Y MANTENIENDOSE INVICTOS EN LOS CONCURSOS TENEMOS A OLIVIA, ÉIRE Y BLAITOR21, REALMENTE SUS TEMAS FUERON LOS MEJORES, AUNQUE NO DIRÉ COMO LOS USARE, PRIMERO DEBERAN ESPERAR HASTA "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE"**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON Y COMO PREMIO DE CONSOLACION, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LO QUE VIENE, NO SERA MUCHO NI MUY LARGO, PERO CREO QUE LES PODRIA AGRADAR Y MUCHO**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, YA QUE LOS 3 VENCEDORES SE CONOCEN ¿A LA CUENTA DE QUIEN QUIEREN QUE LES ENVIE EL ADELANTO QUE TENIA PREPARADO PARA LOS GANADORES? ¿AL DE LAS CHICAS O AL DE BLAITOR21?**

 **Alexandrita Ónix:** _fue un accidente, pero realmente les ayudó mucho, porque ahora tienen lo más preciado del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y no solo las protegieron, sino que además lograron vencer al General Yogos en una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y no la obtuvieron, además de que uno de sus generales de alto rango fue destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _con la caída de un general está más próxima la aparición de Xanadu en el campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no solo la mantuvieron segura, sino que además vencieron a uno de los generales del imperio Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _estás pensando en mi fic anterior, en este va a ser muy diferente el asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo recuerda que únicamente daré un límite de un capítulo, lo que sería el equivalente a dos días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _solo pido que no sea un personaje al que quieran volver completamente invencible, ya que eso no encajaría en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _si me acuerdo de esa película, por el momento acaban de vencer al General Yogos, aunque aún quedan los líderes supremos del imperio Vexacon, además de la misteriosa entidad a la que Xanadu se dirige y mi película favorita ha sido "El Padre de Goku vs Freezer". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _tomando en cuenta como el Dios Destructor del décimo universo se mostró nada interesado en lo que pasaba lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _solo un Prime puede detener lo que se avecina, especialmente si existe una entidad que está por encima de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _debo admitir que me extraña que no se hayan enviado más tropas considerando lo que ha pasado en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _una suerte sumamente descabellada, ya que bien pudo haber muerto en ese mismo momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la Matrix no les serviría en estos momentos, ya que solo un Prime puede acceder a su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no solo Peridot, ya que Perla también es una experta en estas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues lo acabas de ver, con la destrucción del General Yogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por fortuna nada de eso pasó y las Gemas derrotaron al General Yogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tomando en cuenta de que técnicamente dio con ese descubrimiento por accidente es muy acertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _solo un Prime puede impedirlo, pero no ha existido uno en miles de años y el poder de la Matrix no puede usarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _bueno…pero yo no evitaría algo que sea significativo, simplemente eliminaría a Hitler, Peña Nieto y a Trump. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _solo me pareció algo extraño, ya que Goku no ha dudado en pedirle una batalla a todos los que se encuentra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por suerte quedo en manos de las Gems y además han vencido al General Yogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _la Matrix es la fuente de poder más grande del universo, no es de extrañar que muchos la deseen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _hay otras cosas que tiene, como el hecho de que cuando lo quiebran realmente se desmorona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora más que nunca se aproxima la reina de los Vexacon, lista para comenzar su ataque final contra la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _recuerda que aún no los estoy recibiendo y si pudieras modificarlo un poco, te lo agradecería, ya que me suena algo complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más a su llegada a la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Rita Repulsa 2017, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Fusion vs Fusion

_**Hola a todos los amantes de los Fanfics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo de "Guerras Vexacon", ahora que las Crystal Gems tienen a un nuevo integrante en su equipo (de cierto modo), así como también han obtenido la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo y la nave de Optimus Prime, el Arca, por si fuera poco, incluso lograron derrotar al malvado General Yogos, uno de los guerreros de alto mano del ejército Vexacon, pero esto solo provocara que las princesas recurran a algo sumamente drástico, ya que estos fracasos pueden costarles muy caro, especialmente por haber perdido la Matrix a manos de sus enemigas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Fusión vs Fusión.**

 **Destruction**

Las Princesas estaban sumamente molestas, nunca se imaginaron lo que acababa de pasar, no solo perdieron al General Yogos, sino que además perdieron la oportunidad de apoderarse del Arca y peor aún, de la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo, ahora no sabían cómo se lo explicarían a su madre.

-¡No puedo creer lo que sucedió en esa isla! ¡No solo perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores generales, sino que además de todo perdimos la Matrix del Liderazgo!-bramaba Tenaya sumamente molesta.

-¡Cuando mamá se entere de esto se pondrá sumamente furiosa!-exclamo Arturina sumamente aterrada ante la idea de que su madre se enfadara por el fracaso.

-¡Ella ya lo sabe!-expreso Tenaya gruñendo-¡Maldición…ella estuvo buscando la Matrix por años y ahora que ha aparecido…estoy segura de que él se lo dijo…estamos en serios problemas!-.

-¡Majestades! ¡Por favor contrólense! ¡Venceremos a esas Crystal Gems y arreglaremos este error!-expreso Benag acercándose a sus líderes.

-¡No me digas que me calme!-bramo Tenaya-¡Este no es momento para eso, no cuando…!-una alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué sucede ahora?-cuestiono molesta.

Gia se acercó a la consola y activo las pantallas-Es una nave y tiene el emblema de la reina-informo Gia.

Al escuchar eso, ambas hermanas corrieron a ver la pantalla, viendo que efectivamente se trataba de una nave con el emblema del ejército Vexacon, fue cuando Arturina hablo con mucho miedo en su voz, ya que eso solo podían significar grandes problemas.

-¿Mamá envió una nave?-pregunto temerosa, al tiempo que Tenaya también se preocupaba.

Acompañadas por Benag y Gia, las princesas se dirigieron al hangar de su nave, donde fueron recibidas por dos soldados Vexabot, mismos que tenían la apariencia de guerreros samurái, la clase más poderosa de soldados, mismos que servían únicamente a la familia real del imperio Vexacon.

-Princesa Tenaya, Princesa Arturina, que gusto nos da verlas de nuevo y en tan buen estado-saludo uno de ellos.

-Basta de saludos, díganos que hacen aquí en este instante-indico Tenaya.

-Traemos un obsequio de la reina-informo el segundo Vexabot apareciendo con una caja en sus manos.

-¿Mamá envió un obsequio?-pregunto Arturina, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Efectivamente, como saben, la reina no le teme a nada en el universo, salvo a la habilidad de las Gemas de fusionarse, ya que si se usara en todo su potencial serían una verdadera amenaza a nuestro ejército, es por ello que ha estado perfeccionando un modo de lograr que guerreros Vexacon también se fusionen, para de ese modo crear a un guerrero de asombrosos poderes-explico el Vexabot.

-Solo necesitan usar estos brazaletes, mismos que están hechos con los fragmentos de Gemas destruidas por nuestro ejército y conseguirán la fusión-explico el otro guerrero al tiempo que abrían la caja, dejando frente a las princesas los brazaletes.

Tenaya sonrió ante eso y saco uno de los brazaletes, tal como les dijeron, estos tenían los fragmentos de Gemas que fueron destruidas en batalla-Excelente, con esto en nuestras manos haremos pagar a esas Crystal Gems por haber arruinado nuestros planes-sentencio Tenaya sonriendo-oh mi estimada Garnet, espero que estés preparada porque pronto enfrentaras a tu igual-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Las Gems se encontraban trabajando en el granero, examinando el Arca detenidamente, la Matrix había quedado en el Templo, donde estaría más protegida de cualquiera que intentara robarla, Perla y Peridot revisaban toda la nave, realmente era impresionante y muchos de sus sistemas aun funcionaban.

-Ciertamente está muy maltratada, pero si logramos repararla podremos llevar la batalla contra los Vexacon al espacio-dijo Perla pensativa.

-Y podríamos incluso demostrarle a Diamante Amarillo que ya no le tememos ni a ella ni a las otras Diamantes-agrego Peridot sonriendo.

-Primero lo primero-intervino Garnet-hay que asegurarnos de que la nave funciona perfectamente antes de poder tomar cualquier acción con ella-.

-Entendido Garnet-acepto Perla sonriéndole.

-Ya volví con lo que me pidieron-expreso Topacio apareciendo con una gran cantidad de materiales que Perla le encargo.

-Excelente, muchas gracias Topacio-agradeció Perla sonriéndole a su amigo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras ellos trabajaban, Steven se dedicaba a jugar con Lapis, Amatista y la pequeña Calabaza viviente que se había convertido en el perro mascota del granero, aunque debes en cuando le gruñía a Steven por todo el asunto del cuchillo y la calabaza mutilada.

 **(Nota: no sé ustedes, pero después de ver ese capítulo no pude evitar poner a esa calabaza viviente que quedo traumatizada apenas en su primer día viva)**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Tenaya observaba los brazaletes con total fascinación, al tiempo que se veía acabando con las Gemas del mismo modo en que ellas destruyeron a Yogos-Esto será perfecto, el mejor modo para destruir a esa fusión, con otra fusión-.

-¿Quiénes serán los guerreros que se fusionen?-pregunto Gia mirando a Tenaya.

-Las únicas que tenemos derecho a llevarnos la gloria; Arturina y yo-respondió Tenaya, al tiempo que Arturina saltaba emocionada.

Al escuchar eso, Benag se alarmo-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sus majestades, les suplico que reconsideren esa idea!-declaro sumamente preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Tenaya mirando con enfado a Benag-¿crees que mi hermana y yo no podemos manejar una simple fusión?-pregunto con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-No…no es eso…pero…la reina dijo que aún no están probados…puede ser peligroso-dijo Benag tratando de hacer razonar a ambas princesas.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No creas que no sabemos porque motivo mamá te envió con nosotras, ella piensa que no podemos con esto, entonces le mostraremos lo contrario! ¡Andando hermana!-indico Tenaya y ambas princesas se retiraron del lugar.

-¡Altezas esperen!-grito Benag, pero fue tarde para detenerlas.

Tenaya y Arturina caminaban por los pasillos de su nave, preparándose para partir hacia la Tierra a la que sería su batalla final-Muy bien Arturina, hoy es el día en que le mostraremos a mamá que se equivoca sobre nosotras-.

-Estoy ansiosa-expreso Arturina emocionada, al tiempo que ambas hermanas recordaban lo que ocurrió meses atrás, antes de ser enviadas a aquella misión.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Tras enterarse del Clúster y de lo que esto podría significar para su imperio, Xanadu mando llamar a Benag al salón del trono del Serpentera, en cuanto el general apareció, la reina le dio su misión, mientras dos de sus Vexabot se encontraba a cada lado de su trono.

-Benag, debes asegurarte de que nada malo les pase a mis hijas, las Princesas Tenaya y Arturina en esta misión ¿has entendido?-.

-Si su alteza-expreso Benag haciendo una reverencia.

-Aunque ambas son grandes guerreras aún tiene terribles defectos, Tenaya pierde el control con facilidad y Arturina es demasiado infantil, eso podría provocar que esas odiosas de las Diamantes se enteren de nuestra presencia y lancen el contraataque, debes evitar que mis hijas hagan algo que ponga en riesgo la misión, ya que necesito ese planeta intacto y en buenas condiciones por el momento ¿ha quedado claro?-.

-Sí, lo entiendo su alteza-dijo Benag volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Ni Xanadu ni Benag se dieron cuenta de que tanto Tenaya como Arturina habían escuchado todo y ahora ambas tenía una gran cantidad de emociones en esos momentos, pero la principal de todas era demostrarle a su madre que estaba en un gran error.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-En cuanto acabemos con esas odiosas Gemas y le entreguemos la Matrix, entonces mamá se dará cuenta de que nos ha subestimado todo este tiempo-aseguro Tenaya sonriendo.

-Esas Crystal Gems están a punto de conocer su final-apoyo Arturina malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Tras unas cuantas horas de trabajo, Garnet decidió que sería bueno tomar un pequeño descanso, aunque mientras lo hacían, ninguno podía dejar de ver la majestuosa nave y pensar en cuanto le habría encantado a Dinobot todo eso.

-Vaya, realmente es una nave genial-dijo Steven sonriendo con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

-Cuando esté lista podremos llevar al espacio, donde acabaremos con los Vexacon de una vez por todas-expreso Amatista sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-No los subestimes, los Vexacon ya han demostrado ser sumamente poderosos, así que aunque tengamos el Arca de nuestro lado no nos asegura la victoria, además, no podemos olvidar que también está el Planeta Madre-señalo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, el teléfono de Steven sonó y el pequeño cuarzo respondió al llamado, mismo que era de su padre-Hola papá-saludo sonriendo.

-"Steven, que bueno que respondiste, oye…me preguntaba si tú y las Gemas están ocupadas en estos momentos"-.

-No, de hecho nos estamos tomando un pequeño descanso-respondió Steven sonriendo.

-"Oh eso es bueno ¡Porque esas locas robóticas están destruyendo Ciudad Playa!"-grito Greg por el teléfono.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamaron todos, al tiempo que Lapis invocaba sus alas y se elevaba para ver que ocurría.

-¡Son Tenaya y Arturina!-informo Lapis desde el cielo.

-No tardaron mucho en lanzar su venganza ¡Gems andando!-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió lanzándose a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tenaya y Arturina destruían todo a su paso, esperando que en cualquier momento sus enemigas hicieran acto de aparición, el alcalde Dewey daba indicaciones de evacuación con su megáfono, cuando un rayo le paso muy cerca de su cabeza, provocando que huyera con rapidez.

-Creo que esas Gemas no vendrán-expreso Arturina al ver que todavía no aparecían.

-Descuida, lo harán, son tan predecibles y tontas como Dinobot-señalo Tenaya malignamente.

-¡Retira eso!-grito Peridot apareciendo junto con sus amigas-¡Nadie puede insultarnos con esa palabra más que yo!-.

-Por fin aparecieron-declaro Tenaya sonriendo malignamente.

Garnet apretó los puños ante la destrucción que había causado-Son unas cobardes, no tenían por qué haber atacado a la ciudad-.

-Por el contrario fusión, es el castigo que se merecen por habernos robado la Matrix, pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora mismo les vamos a hacer pagar por todo, este será el día de nuestra última batalla y ustedes morirán-sentencio Tenaya.

Peridot se rio ante eso y Amatista también se unió a la risa-Por favor, creo que les hace falta algo para poder vencernos, no tienen a nadie a su lado, las venceremos fácilmente-aseguro Amatista.

-No necesitamos tropas, no con los nuevos juguetes que trajimos-señalo Tenaya al tiempo que mostraba el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, mientras Arturina mostraba el suyo en su muñeca derecha-¿reconoces esto fusión? Son restos de Gemas destruidas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Garnet al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con esto?-cuestiono Topacio desafiante.

-Ustedes se creen tan especiales porque pueden fusionarse y eso siempre ha sido algo que mi madre consideraba, pero ahora están a punto de enfrentarse a su verdugo, mostrémosles hermana-.

-Adelante-.

Para asombro de las Crystal Gems, ambas princesas comenzaron su propia danza de fusión, mismo que parecía un baile robótico, cuando Arturina se acercó a su hermana, está la recibió en sus brazos y la levanto, dio un giro y la sujeto con un brazo, al tiempo que los brazaletes brillaban, la sonrisa maligna de Tenaya fue lo último que vieron antes de que ambas princesas se unieran en un destello de luz.

Una nueva y poderosa guerrera hizo acto de aparición, su cabello negreo y largo, con ropas de ambas princesas mezcladas, cuerpo gris oscuro, un ojo azul y otro amarillo, hizo acto de aparición, riéndose malignamente.

-¡Es magnífico! ¡Así que este es el poder de la fusión! ¡Realmente es impresionante! ¡Ahora ustedes serán destruidas por Metalix!-sentencio la maligna fusión.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se fusionaron usando los fragmentos de Gemas!-exclamo Perla horrorizada.

Garnet apretó sus puños con gran furia, para luego voltear a ver a todos-¡Escuchen bien! ¡Tenemos que invocar a Alexandrita y a Esmeralda Azul! ¡Steven y Topacio, saquen a la gente de aquí y llévenla a un lugar seguro!-.

-¡Pero Garnet…!-grito Steven.

-Hagamos lo que dijo Steven, aunque no nos guste solo seremos un estorbo y la ciudad necesita ser evacuada-indico Topacio.

Steven quiso protestar, pero entonces vio como las Gemas estaban llenas de furia por lo que los Vexacon habían hecho, el propio Topacio estaba reprimiendo su creciente ira, porque aquello era una abominación, por lo que asintió y decidió dejarlo todo en manos de sus amigas.

-¡Ustedes pueden chicas!-grito Steven apoyándolas.

Steven y Topacio se retiraron a cumplir la indicación de evacuar a los civiles, mientras las Gems miraban a su nueva enemiga-¿Listas?-pregunto Garnet.

-¡Acabemos con ellas!-expreso Peridot entre dientes.

Las Crystal Gems hicieron sus respectivos bailes y fue cuando Alexandrita apareció, acompañada por Esmeralda Azul, quien invoco la espada de Dinobot con sus poderes de metal, ambas fusiones encararon a Metalix, quien sonrió de manera divertida ante lo que tenía frente a ellas.

-Esto será un verdadero espectáculo, ahora les mostrare lo que puede hacer una Fusión Vexacon-expreso lanzándose a gran velocidad contra sus dos contrincantes.

Alexandrita y Esmeralda se prepararon para el ataque, pero Metalix se movió con agilidad, colocándose detrás de ambas y dándoles una patada en la espalda, provocando que ambas se tambalearan, pero lograron mantenerse en pie, dejando sorprendida a Metalix.

-No está mal, supieron reaccionar a mi ataque-se burló Metalix.

Esmeralda dio un salto y ataco con la espada, pero Metalix lo bloqueo con una cuchilla que invoco de su brazo derecho, para luego sujetar a su oponente del cuello y lanzarla contra la arena, Alexandrita se lanzó a la batalla, invocando su mazo sin obtener resultado, pues Metalix se lo arrebato con una patada y luego le disparo un rayo de sus ojos.

El rayo golpeo a Alexandrita en el pecho y la lanzo por los suelos, Metalix se movió a gran velocidad y la sujeto del cuello, para luego golpearla con fuerza en el estómago y la cara, sonriendo de manera perversa y sádica.

-Honestamente no sé si te estoy golpeando a ti fusión o a la Perla o a esa Gema defectuosa, pero creo que no importa, ya que solo quiero ver a las 3 sufrir-expreso Metalix riéndose, para luego preparar un golpe con su cuchilla de nuevo, pero antes de poder lanzarlo, su mano fue atrapada por un lazo de agua, mismo que se congelo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Parece que olvidaste que estas peleando contra dos fusiones tonta!-grito Esmeralda lanzándose a la batalla y embistiendo con fuerza a Metalix.

Metalix rodo por el suelo, pero se levantó de nuevo, sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento-Realmente me tienen impresionada, son fusiones muy poderosas, pero ni así se igualan a mí-expreso Metalix al tiempo que sus manos liberaban descargas de energía.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Alexandrita preocupada por aquella inmensa energía.

Metalix la disparo en un par de esferas de energía eléctrica, mismas que golpearon con fuerza a ambas Gemas, derribándolas y dejándolas tendidas en el suelo, mientras Metalix sonreía de forma siniestra ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, tanto que casi parece un crimen, pero honestamente no me importa, voy a eliminarlas a todas de un golpe y podrán reunirse con todos sus patéticos amigos; Bismuto, Dinobot y Rose Cuarzo-.

Alexandrita y Esmeralda se levantaron con algo de dificultad, encarando a su rival, la cual se veía como si nada-Es muy poderosa ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ser tan fuerte si su fusión no es correcta?-pregunto Esmeralda.

-Su fusión tal vez sea una abominación, pero también posee el poder de dos Vexacon y son las Princesas en persona, si seguimos atacándola de este modo no podremos ganarle-dijo Alexandrita entre dientes.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-pregunto Esmeralda mirando a su compañera con preocupación y miedo.

-Tenemos una oportunidad de hacerlo, es algo arriesgado y nunca antes se había hecho más que con un gran número de Rubís, pero si todo sale bien tendremos una oportunidad-explico Alexandrita.

Esmeralda no tardo en entender lo que Alexandrita le explicaba y se quedó muda-¿Estas insinuando que…?-.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad de vencerlas…Lapis…sé que para ti es difícil hacer esto…pero si no lo intentamos, entonces ellas nos destruirán y luego seguirá con la Tierra y sus habitantes, incluyendo a Steven-.

Esmeralda se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de Alexandrita, para luego tomar una decisión-¿Crees que funcione?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Puede que lo haga-respondió Alexandrita con sinceridad.

-Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo-acepto Esmeralda.

-¡Ya basta de parloteo!-bramo Metalix disparando un rayo de energía de nuevo contra sus dos contrincantes, pero para su asombro, estas brillaron y se separaron en las Gemas, lo que hizo que el ataque no las alcanzara-¿se separaron? Veo que al fin se dieron cuenta de que nada de lo que hagan podrá detenerme-expreso riéndose.

-¡De hecho estamos a punto de darte una gran sorpresa!-declaro Peridot.

-¡Gems adelante!-grito Garnet.

Las 5 Gemas comenzaron a danzar, moviéndose con gracia o bailando a su muy personal estilo, como Amatista, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a Garnet, quien extendió sus manos a los lados, tomando la de Perla y Amatista, quienes a su vez tomaron las manos de Lapis y Peridot, comenzando a emitir un nuevo resplandor de luz, combinándose en una nueva y poderosa fusión.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Metalix sorprendida por lo que sus enemigas acababan de hacer.

Poco a poco la nueva fusión hizo acto de aparición, tenía cierta semejanza con Alexandrita, pero ahora también tenía los colores de Peridot y Lapis, además de las alas de agua, así como también su cabello se volvió color verde azulado, como si fuera parte del mar, aún conservaba sus 6 brazos, aunque estos tenían los colores de cada Gema que la conformaban.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GkVbucbpZiw)**

-¡Veo que el plan de Garnet funciono a la perfección!-expreso la nueva Gema sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Metalix.

-¡Yo soy quien te detendrá en este mismo instante y te haré pagar por las Gemas que usaron para sus malignos planes! ¡Yo soy Amazonita!-declaro la nueva fusión lanzándose a la batalla.

Metalix se preparó para el combate, al tiempo que Amazonita la embestía con fuerza, llevándose al cielo, alejándola de la ciudad justo a tiempo, ya que Steven y Topacio apenas habían logrado sacar a los ciudadanos a tiempo, ahora podrían ver la batalla con calma.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Greg sorprendido.

-Las 5 se fusionaron, es increíble-respondió Topacio sorprendido.

-¡Vamos chicas!-apoyo Steven sonriendo emocionado.

Amazonita y Metalix comenzaron una feroz contienda en el cielo, sus poderes estaban muy igualados, aunque Metalix demostraba ser un poco superior a Amazonita, especialmente porque su cuerpo era un arma viviente y su velocidad eran muy superiores.

Metalix desapareció y reapareció detrás de Amazonita, dándole una poderosa patada, para luego dispararle un rayo de energía de sus ojos, mismo que Amazonita logro evadir a tiempo, para luego usar la espada de Dinobot contra su atacante.

-¡Tal vez se hayan fusionado 5 Gemas, pero aún son unos insectos mediocres para nosotras!-declaro Metalix burlonamente, disparando su puño de su brazo como un misil, golpeando a Amazonita en el estómago, momento que Metalix aprovecho para dar un giro y patearla con su talón.

Amazonita comenzó a caer en picada hacia el mar, pero logro detenerse a tiempo y encaro a su enemiga, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa-No importa que hagan Gemas, siempre seremos mejores que ustedes-expreso burlonamente.

-Es demasiado poderosa, tiene mucha ventaja en tierra y aire, debo pensar en otro plan-murmuro Amazonita.

Fue cuando la voz de Lapis se escuchó en la mente de Amazonita, la Gema del mar les dio la idea de que si Metalix tenía ventaja total en el aire y en la tierra entonces debían meterla al mar, donde ella podría darle ventaja a Amazonita, el resto de las Gemas pensaron en que era una buena idea, así que Amazonita sonrió al ver que tenían una oportunidad de ganar.

-Muy bien ¡Hagámoslo!-expreso preparando su contraataque-¡No importa que ustedes sean más poderosas, nosotras las venceremos!-.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?-pregunto Metalix con maldad.

-¡Así!-Amazonita invoco un enorme brazo de agua, mismo que uso para golpear a Metalix con fuerza, la Vexacon no reacciono a tiempo y el golpe la lanzo al mar.

Rápidamente, Amazonita se sumergió en el oscuro océano y quedo frente a Metalix, cuyos ojos brillaron con maldad absoluta-¿Crees que un poco de agua nos detendrá?-cuestiono lanzando su ataque, mismo que Amazonita detuvo-¿Qué?-.

-No, pero al menos te hará más lenta-respondió sonriendo, para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad y lanzarla al fondo marino.

Metalix se incorporó y miro a su rival-Ya veo, pero a ti también te pasa lo mismo-.

-¡Te equivocas, recuerda que una de las Gemas que me forman es Lapis y ella es la reina del mar!-declaro Amazonita lanzándose a una velocidad impresionante contra Metalix.

Tal como Lapis predijo, Metalix no era capaz de lidiar contra ellas bajo el agua, algo que Amazonita era capaz de hacer gracias a Lapis, la valiente fusión estaba ganando terreno contra la maligna Vexacon, quien no era capaz de pelear bien bajo el agua y por si fuera poco, su cuerpo metálico estaba comenzando a oxidarse.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamo alarmándose, al tiempo que Amazonita la encaraba.

-¡Parece que estas en un nuevo predicamento!-declaro la Gema sonriendo.

-¡No…esto no puede ser…esta no es mi derrota!-bramo Metalix disparando un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Amazonita bloqueo con un escudo de agua.

-¡Subestimaron el poder de la fusión, usaron fragmento de Gemas para sus planes, ahora mismo recibirán su castigo!-declaro Amazonita sujetando la espada de Dinobot con dos de sus manos, mientras usaba sus otros 4 brazos para invocar cadenas de agua que inmovilizaran a su adversaria.

-¡No pueden vencernos! ¡Somos las poderosas princesas Tenaya y Arturina! ¡Jamás nos derrotaran!-.

-¡Diferimos de eso!-declaro Amazonita lanzándose contra Metalix, al tiempo que sentía como si la energía de Dinobot se uniera a su espada-¡Corte Prisma de Cristal!-invoco Amazonita lanzando un golpe contra su oponente, clavándole la espada en el abdomen.

Metalix lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a partirse en dos-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Este debía ser nuestro momento de gloria! ¡No el suyo!-bramo Metalix antes de que su cuerpo se partiera a la mitad y explotara en pedazos, marcando el final de las princesas Vexacon.

La explosión fue tan poderosa que se vio como agitaban las olas del mar-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Steven con miedo, cuando de pronto, Amazonita reapareció dando un salto.

-¡Lo lograron!-declaro Topacio al ver eso y la gente grito con mucha alegría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Los Vexacon también vieron eso, pero ellos no estaban celebrando-¡Las princesas han caído!-exclamo Gia incrédula.

-¡Ellas eran tan jóvenes!-declaro Acturus sin lograr entender como había pasado eso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Gia mirando a Benag, quien se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Ahora…vamos a vengarlas-expreso Benag con frialdad y un tono de voz bastante severo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Amazonita descendió a la playa y en cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena, se separaron en las 5 Gemas que las habían formado, una vez separadas, Peridot y Amatista no pudieron evitar lanzar un grito de júbilo.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-grito Amatista emocionada.

-¡Finalmente acabamos con ese par de tontas!-declaro Peridot con los ojos convertidos en estrellas.

-Realmente lo conseguimos ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vencimos a las Princesas de los Vexacon!-exclamo Perla con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo gracias a la brillante idea de Lapis-señalo Garnet sonriéndole a la Gema Azul, quien se ruborizo un poco.

-¡Si! ¡Realmente fue brillante usar el océano contra ellas!-apoyo Peridot sonriéndole a Lapis, aumentando su sonrojo.

-Fue…un trabajo de equipo-respondió Lapis con mucha vergüenza, misma que aumento cuando Steven y Topacio aparecieron en León.

-¡Chicas!-grito Steven corriendo a abrazarlas-¡Lo consiguieron!-.

-Que buen trabajo hiciste Steven, ambos lo hicieron-felicito Garnet al ver que todos volvían a la ciudad.

-¿Saben lo que esto significa?-pregunto Steven-¡Esta noche va a ver una gran celebración!-declaro abriendo sus brazos con emoción, al tiempo que sus amigas se reían de aquellas palabras tan ciertas de su pequeño amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde y cuando la noche cubrió a Ciudad Playa, Benag hizo acto de aparición en la playa y miro hacia el mar-Lo siento princesas, les he fallado…todo fue mi culpa…no debí dejarlas pelear de ese modo-expreso con profundo pesar, cuando se giró con rapidez y disparo hacia una roca, volándola en pedazos, de la roca salió un asustado Cebolla, quien emprendió la huida rápidamente-pero haré que esas Gemas lo paguen con sus vidas-sentencio Benag con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, las Crystal Gems han obtenido otra gran victoria, pues han vencido a las princesas del imperio Vexacon, aunque ahora Benag está dispuesto a vengar la destrucción de las herederas al trono y esto solo significa una cosa, que la reina está a punto de aparecer.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de todos mis fics desde que comencé:**_

 _ **Y he aquí el pequeño adelanto de "Hijas de la Noche", es corto y solo es para sacarles unas risas:**_

 **Las chicas se encontraban atadas en el almacén, siendo vigiladas por Anubrix, Umbra y Eiki**

 **-¿Qué están esperando? Si quieren matarnos ¿entonces por qué no lo hacen?-cuestiono Applejack.**

 **-Créeme, si por nosotros fuera lo haríamos, pero Abzu ordeno no hacerles daño hasta que su amiga llegue-explico Anubrix.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere ese tipo con Twilight?-cuestiono Sunset.**

 **-Ella es su enemiga predestinada, quiere ver si es la rival que está esperando, siempre ha sido un verdadero fastidio, haciendo todo con ese maldito código de honor-expreso Anubrix.**

 **Se hizo un silencio algo alarmante, mismo que fue roto por Pinkie Pie-Entonces…estuvieron encerrados por 10 millones de años, debió ser muy aburrido-.**

 **-De hecho fueron solo 10000 años terrestres, pero se sintieron como si fueran 30000-explico Anubrix-aunque eso te ayuda a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como matar mujeres embarazadas, sacarles el bebé con violencia y devorarlo, degollar humanos lentamente y comer los ojos de niños-todas se estremecieron ante eso, pero Pinkie se relajó.**

 **-Pero ¿Qué hicieron en todo ese tiempo? ¿Artesanías?-pregunto curiosa.**

 **-No hay muchas artesanías que hacer en una prisión de luz, donde ni siquiera puedes atravesar las paredes-señalo Umbra**

 **-Debo haber contado las grietas de mi sarcófago al menos mil meses, aunque también era agradable escuchar el sonido de la lluvia-contó Anubrix.**

 **-¡Yo habría matado por un poco de lluvia o de calor o de aire fresco o de ensuciarme con tierra!-grito Eiki.**

 **-A menudo solía inventar historias de los guardias, cual tenía problemas con su novia, cual quería un aumento de suelo, cual soñaba con ser bombero, cosas así-señalo Umbra.**

 **-¡Uh! ¡Eso suena divertido! Quiero intentarlo con ustedes dos-dijo Pinkie Pie poniéndose analítica-veamos; fuiste criado por tu hermana, te momificaron a los 19 años y percibo cierta atracción romántica entre ustedes dos, mezclada con una gran cantidad de atracción sexual-enumero Pinkie mirando a Anubrix y Umbra.**

 **Ambos Maestros abrieron sus ojos de golpe y se vieron entre sí, Umbra se cubrió el rostro con su capucha y Anubrix miro a Pinkie Pie-Dos de tres, nada mal-felicito impresionado.**

 **-Gracias-dijo Pinkie sonriendo.**

 **-Quieres dejar de hacerte amiga de quienes nos quieren matar Pinkie Pie-regaño Rainbow Dash.**

 **-Lo siento-.**

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 **DEL MISMO MODO ME HABIAN PEDIDO MI OPINION DEL CAPITULO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE "GEM HARVEST", PERO SE ME OLVIDO DARLA, ASI QUE AQUÍ LA TIENEN:**

 **ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO, FUE UNA DEMOSTRACION CLARA DE QUE HASTA LOS MAS TIERNOS PUEDEN DEJAR TRAUMATIZADOS A CRIATURAS INOCENTES (LA CALABAZA CON LOS CUCHILLOS), AUNQUE ME SORPRENDIO LO RAPIDO QUE SE ADAPTO LAPIS A ESTAR CON EL RESTO DE LAS GEMAS, MAS DE LO QUE LO HIZO PERIDOT Y FINALMENTE, CON EL TIO ANDY…BUENO, NO PUDE EVITAR SENTIR UN POCO PARECIDO CON LO DE SAM EN MI FIC, INCLUSO ME LLEGUE A SENTIR UN POCO ASI:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=4erhW9QC0XE**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora las princesas han sido destruidas, una victoria más para las Crystal Gems, pero esto ha desatado la furia de Benag, además de que también provocara la llegada de la reina, pues aun no sé ¿te gustaría que este con Discord? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _con la caída de las hijas de Xanadu, su llegada está cada vez más cerca, especialmente por estos grandes fracasos que sus tropas han tenido, ella realmente querrá una explicación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora que las princesas también han sido derrotadas, Xanadu estará más que furiosa por estos fracasos, alguien va a tener que responder ante ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ese nombre ya lo vi en otro diseño, por eso le di este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y a ver que te parecio esta batalla con la derrota de las dos hermanas Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _haz lo que consideres mejor para tu OC, pero recuerda que solo habrá un límite de tiempo de un capítulo, lo que equivale a dos días exactos para dar los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ciertamente se la merece, especialmente porque ella fue quien quiso ir a recogerla, pero ahora con la caída de las princesas, la aparición de Xanadu es inminente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y a ver que te pareció la fusión de las 5 Gemas para poder derrotar a las princesas de una vez por todas, pero esto solo significa algo peor, la llegada de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no diré como quedaron las cosas aun, para eso tendrán que esperar a ver en cuanto el fic comience. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora más que nunca, porque sus dos hijas también fueron vencidas en batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _creo que sería mejor que tú escogieras a tu favorito, después de todo, es tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _me alegra que te haya gustado, especialmente porque con su ayuda derrotaron a Yogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora será peor que nunca, porque sus hijas acaban de ser destruidas por sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _muy bien, entonces en una oportunidad que tenga les envió el gran avance exclusivo que prepare para el ganador del concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora que ambas hermanas fueron vencidas la ira de la reina caerá sobre todos, incluyendo a sus esbirros y enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _solo no quieras ponerlo como un tipo de Dios Destructor, eso sería todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero se viene una batalla más dura, pues Benag piensa vengar a las princesas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ciertamente y la caída de sus dos enemigas solo significa que la peor de todos está a punto de llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que incluso a estas alturas, Goku no sería tan tonto para atreverse a desafiar a Zeno-Sama a una batalla y menos con Bills presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _realmente fue un día bastante productivo para las Crystal Gems. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues con ambas princesas destruidas solo significa una cosa, la aparición de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ahora acaban de obtener otra gran victoria, pues sus dos enemigas fueron vencidas, pero con esto la llegada de Xanadu es inminente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _así como una unión de 5 Gemas que fue capaz de vencer a Tenaya y Arturina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _de hecho tengo contemplado que su único hermano sea la Presencia, ya que ambos serán los más poderosos en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _a Zeno-Sama, ya que con él hasta los Dioses Destructores te respetarían, con Cebolla…solo te pone nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _con los enemigos que se avecinan necesitara mucho de Stevonnie, especialmente porque Xanadu está por llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, esa vaca sí que la vuelve loca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Toaneo07:** _probé otros nombres, pero ya existían otras fusiones de ellas con el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ahora las Gemas acaban de obtener una nueva victoria, pues derrotaron a Tenaya y Arturina, pero esto solo significa la llegada de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _pues bienvenido seas y estate atento al próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y con la destrucción de sus hijas, la reina está más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeus, Hades, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara, Odín, Hell Drago, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Tenzalucard123, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Plateus, Xanatrix742, Toaneo07, Iron Mario, Visnu, Ultimatesparta98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. La venganza de Benag Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo a los amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de continuar con esta historia con un nuevo capítulo, ahora que las Crystal Gems no solo han obtenido el Arca y la Matrix, sino que además consiguieron vencer al General Yogos y recientemente a las princesas de los Vexacon, Tenaya y Arturina, pero es muy pronto para relajarse, porque el más temido de todos los Vexacon está a punto de desafiarlas, además de que la caída de ambas princesas provocara que la peor de los Vexacon llegue finalmente, así es, ha llegado la hora de que la Reina Xanadu haga acto de aparición.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 La venganza de Benag**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Destruction**

Tras la destrucción de las princesas Vexacon, Benag y el resto de las tropas se reunieron en la cabina principal, incluso las 3 Rubís que fueron modificadas estaban presentes, Gia se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso y no era para menos, pues en los últimos días habían tenido enormes fracasos.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Gia sumamente preocupada.

-No lo sé-respondió Benag mirando hacia la Tierra con profundo odio.

-¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a la reina? ¡No solo fracasamos en obtener la Matrix, sino que acabamos de ver como las princesas eran destruidas!-exclamo Gia con mayor miedo.

Benag no respondió a aquello, se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo podrían explicarle a la reina semejante fracaso, de pronto, la nave comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, al tiempo que varios rayos iluminaban la oscuridad del espacio.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Acturus a punto de caer.

-¿No están atacando?-pregunto Dageron tratando de registrar naves enemigas cerca.

-¿El Planeta Madre ya se habrá enterado de nuestra presencia en la Tierra?-pregunto Arathron preparándose para una batalla.

De pronto, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y un total de 5 pasajeros comenzaron a avanzar hacia la cabina, dos de ellos eran Vexabot del tipo samurái, los cuales iban al frente, mientras que detrás venían dos Generales de aspecto femenino, con la quinta figura en el centro de todo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

-¡Abran paso a la Reina Xanadu!-anunciaron los Vexabot.

Al escuchar esto, todos los ocupantes se alarmaron y corrieron a la puerta de entrada-¿Qué?-exclamo Benag.

-¿La Reina?-grito Acturus tapándose la boca con miedo.

-¿Esta aquí?-finalizo Gia sintiendo un gran miedo en su interior, Dageron y Arathron se alarmaron ante eso, mientras las Rubís no sabían que hacer al respecto, ya que todo lo que han escuchado de la reina y su crueldad eran sumamente legendarias.

-¡Inclínense ante la reina del universo!-agregaron los Vexabot.

Efectivamente, Xanadu, la líder supremo del imperio Vexacon, acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el Destruction-¡Su majestad!-exclamo Benag arrodillándose, seguido por todos los demás, incluso las Rubís se inclinaron.

-¡Benag! ¡He venido hasta aquí por una explicación de porqué motivos este planeta aún no está bajo mi poder y de lo que le paso a mis hijas, las princesas Tenaya y Arturina!-bramo Xanadu ingresando a la cabina y sentándose en el trono de su hija mayor.

-¡Mi reina…yo…le puedo explicar todo…!-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Has fracasado en cada aspecto de esta misión, no solo no hiciste nada por defender a mis hijas sino que además permitiste que esas Gemas se apoderaran de la Matrix del Liderazgo!-bramo Xanadu al tiempo que sus ojos rojos brillaban llenos de maldad-¡Tu incompetencia ya no será tolerada por más tiempo! ¡General Windblade! ¡General Airzor! ¡Pongan a Benag bajo custodia ahora mismo!-indico Xanadu.

-¡Alteza!-exclamo Benag alarmado, al tiempo que ambas generales se acercaban a él.

Windblade tenía la apariencia de un jet de combate, ya que tenía las alas de dicha nave, su color era de color rojo con detalles negros, ojos celestes, rostro blanco que asemejaba al de una Geisha y un cabello negro.

Mientras que Airzor era del tipo de Vexacon Bestia, ya que tenía la apariencia de un robot águila de color plata con detalles negros, llevaba unas pequeñas alas que le permitían volar y filosas garras.

Ambas guerreras sujetaron a Benag de los brazos, al tiempo que el general suplicaba piedad-¡Silencio! ¡Se supone que debías proteger a las princesas, pero no lo hiciste! ¡Ahora sufre!-declaro Windblade dándole un golpe con su brazo, mismo que se transformó en una filosa cuchilla.

-¡Tonto incompetente, no solo no las protegiste, sino que te quedaste viendo como las destruían! ¡Inútil!-bramo Airzor golpeándolo con sus garras.

-¡Esperen por favor! ¡Benag hizo todo lo posible por proteger a las princesas, trato de advertirles, pero…!-Gia fue silenciada por un golpe de Airzor y luego un disparo de sus ojos.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tiene suerte de que no sea peor que tú!-acuso Airzor mirando a Gia en el suelo.

Xanadu se levantó de su trono y disparo una descarga eléctrica contra Benag, quien la recibió directamente, cayendo al suelo, momento que la reina aprovecho para mirar al resto de sus tropas, los cuales retrocedieron algo asustados, realmente la reina estaba sumamente furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no tolerare más fracasos! ¡Lleven a Benag al calabozo, ya pensare en un castigo adecuado para él!-indico Xanadu volviendo a sentarse en el trono.

Los Vexabot se acercaron a Benag y lo levantaron, para luego llevárselo al calabozo-¡No! ¡Mi reina! ¡Por favor! ¡Permítame redimirme! ¡Majestad! ¡No me haga esto!-suplicaba siendo llevado a la fuerza por ambos soldados.

-¡Benag me fallo, pero esas Crystal Gems lo hicieron, ellas destruyeron a mis hijas, humillaron a mi imperio, ahora yo las destruiré, pero primero las haré sufrir como no tienen una idea, voy a destruir todo lo que aman y valoran, empezando por ese niño gordo!-sentencio Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Ajenas a la terrible amenaza que acababa de llegar a la nave de sus enemigos, las Gems se encontraban trabajando en el Arca, ya habían reparado la mayoría de los daños y actualizado los equipos de maneras que ellas pudieran operarlos, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para que pudiera volar, después de todo, los motores estaban muy dañados y tantos años de inactividad los habían dejado en un estado deplorable, así como también algunos de los equipos y tableros de control, además de que no tenía fuente de energía, aunque eso era lo de menos.

-Con todo el Energon que tenemos podremos hacer que la nave vuelva a volar una vez que esté lista, pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que los motores estén en óptimas condiciones para eso-explico Perla mirando los motores fijamente.

-Eso será sencillo de hacer, el problema será adaptar el Energon sin el equipo adecuado, ya que el Energon era usado en su forma sólida, cuando era un cubo y hacer eso sin las herramientas adecuadas podrían provocar que explotara, mandando a toda la ciudad hasta el espacio-señalo Peridot.

-Ya pensaremos en esa parte cuando llegue el momento, por ahora hay que terminar por repararla, un problema a la vez-indico Garnet sonriéndoles a sus amigas, al tiempo que les dejaba algunos materiales.

Una pequeña explosión llamo la atención de todos, misma que fue producida por Topacio, quien cayó al suelo con fuerza-¡Topacio! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla.

-Si…estoy bien…solo tuve problemas con algunos cables…realmente es un desastre…tantos años sin uso han hecho que quedara en pésimo estado-explico Topacio levantándose un poco aturdido.

-Al menos Lapis la dejo muy limpia para que pudiéramos trabajar-señalo Peridot sonriendo ante eso, ya que Lapis había lavado la nave con sus poderes de agua, realmente era muy útil tener una Gema como ella en el equipo.

-Creo que habría sido bueno dejar que Steven y los demás nos ayudaran un poco, esto requiere más trabajo del que pensamos-señalo Perla cruzada de brazos y de manera pensativa.

-Steven necesita distraerse un poco, han sido días llenos de emociones, además, también es bueno que Lapis se distraiga un poco, ya que así se une más al equipo-explico Garnet con sabiduría.

-Sea como sea tenemos que tener listo esto lo antes posible, tal vez hayamos vencido a Tenaya y a Arturina, pero aún quedan todos los guerreros Vexacon, además del Planeta Madre, quienes podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento-agrego Peridot estremeciéndose ante esa posibilidad.

-Cuando llegue ese momento estaremos listas-aseguro Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Las tropas de la nave real estaban de frente en fila, mientras que Windblade y Airzor caminaban de un lado a otro frente a ellas, inspeccionándolos detenidamente-Asombroso ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan incompetentes?-pregunto Windblade con una sonrisa de desdén en su rostro.

-No solo han fracasado miserablemente en su misión, sino que han hecho que nuestros enemigos se vuelvan más fuertes ¿y se hacen llamar servidores del glorioso imperio Vexacon?-cuestiono Airzor con tono burlo.

-Subestimamos al enemigo-reconoció Gia bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Eso es evidente-señalo Windblade, para luego dirigirse hacia la reina-su gloriosa majestad, ya que esta nave está llena de incompetentes, permita que yo me encargue de esas Crystal Gems y le prometo que pronto estaremos celebrando una gran victoria, yo no le fallare como estos fracasados-aseguro Windblade.

-Más vale que no, por tu propio bien-advirtió Xanadu con tono frío y cruel.

Gia se acercó a la reina y se arrodillo con rapidez-¡Mi reina! ¡Sé que no soy nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones ni su infinita sabiduría, pero le suplico que le de otra oportunidad a Benag, él se siente responsable por la destrucción de las princesas, permítale la oportunidad de vengarse y acabar con esas odiosas Gemas, su espada siempre nos ha dado grandes victorias! ¡Por favor su majestad!-suplico Gia.

Xanadu se quedó pensando un momento en la petición de su esbirro, encontrando lógica en sus palabras-Esta bien, pero si me falla, si la victoria no llega a mí ¡Tú serás quien pague el precio de su fracaso Gia! Y no necesito recordarse lo que paso la última vez que me fallaste ¿verdad?-.

Gia tembló ante ese recuerdo-Lo entiendo eminencia-respondió temblando de pies a cabeza.

Mientras tanto y esperando su destino final, Benag se encontraba en una de las celdas del calabozo, con sus brazos pegados a la pared con cadenas de energía, maldiciendo internamente a las Crystal Gems por causar su desgracia, fue cuando escucho el sonido de algunos pasos, mismos que revelaron a Windblade y a Gia.

-Ahí esta ¿en serio piensas arriesgar tu pellejo por este fracasado Gia?-cuestiono Windblade mirando a Benag con burla.

Gia se acercó a la celda, pero no toco los barrotes de energía, pues si lo hacía sus manos serían destruidas-¡Benag! ¡La reina te ha dado una oportunidad, puedes redimirte y acabar con esas Crystal Gems! ¡Vengar a las princesas y restaurar tu lugar ante la reina!-explico Gia.

Benag ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso, Windblade dio un paso al frente-Dudo mucho que este fracasado haga algo más que fallar como lo ha hecho hasta ahora-.

Esta vez, Benag levanto la cabeza un poco-¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?-pregunto liberándose de las cadenas con una gran facilidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Windblade ante eso.

Benag se acercó a los barrotes y sin esperar a que abrieran la celda, alzo su puño-¡Ninguna celda puede contenerme!-declaro dándole un puñetazo a las celdas de energía, destruyéndolas con suma facilidad y sin dañarse ni un poco la mano-¡Lo que me mantenía aquí era mi lealtad hacia la reina!-revelo Benag sujetando a Windblade de un ala y empujándola hacia el suelo.

-¡De acuerdo…realmente vas a lograr acabar con ellas!-expreso asustada por el tremendo poder de Benag.

-¡No lo dudes, ahora que tengo esta oportunidad, por fin aplastare a esas Crystal Gems!-sentencio Benag retirándose para dirigirse hacia la Tierra a cumplir la orden de la reina.

-Eso fue…impresionante-reconoció Windblade.

-Esas Crystal Gems están a punto de conocer su final-sentencio Gia burlonamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Steven, Connie, Lapis, Amatista y León volvían al Granero después de haber estado disfrutando un poco de la playa, realmente fue relajante descansar y no pensar en todos los eventos que ocurrieron recientemente, aunque muchos de ellos eran realmente dignos de alabanzas.

-¡Y después Lapis nos dijo que lleváramos a Metalix al fondo del mar, así que lo hicimos y el resto ya lo saben!-contó Amatista con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, entonces pudieron vencer a Metalix gracias a ti, Lapis-señalo Connie sumamente admirada.

Lapis se sonrojó ante la mirada llena de admiración que Connie le dedicaba, realmente la ponía bastante emocionada y algo avergonzada-No…solo hice lo que Garnet pudo haber hecho…-expreso con sinceridad.

-¡Vamos, no seas modesta! ¡Gracias a ti estamos vivas!-declaro Amatista sonriéndole.

-¡Es cierto Lapis! ¡Fuiste la gran heroína que destruyo a las malvadas princesas de los Vexacon!-declaro Steven sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto de respeto a su amiga, provocándole un sonrojo mayor.

-Vamos…no hagan eso…-pidió sumamente avergonzada por todo lo que sus amigos le decían… ¿amigos? ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría llamando así a las Crystal Gems, las mismas Gemas que la dejaron atrapadas en ese espejo y que además de todo, llamaría a la Tierra su hogar?

De pronto, León se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia adelante con una expresión sumamente agresiva y feroz, al tiempo que gruñía de manera agresiva, captando la atención de todo el grupo, el cual se quedó confundido y preocupado.

-¿León? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Steven mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-¡Miren!-grito Connie señalando hacia donde León miraba.

Una nube negra apareció frente a ellos, esta nube liberaba descargas eléctricas que la hacían parecer una tormenta devastadora, poco a poco, la nube se esfumo y en su lugar quedo un nuevo guerrero Vexacon, se trataba del maligno General Benag, quien apareció con una espada en su mano.

-¡Crystal Gems! ¡Ha llegado el momento de que paguen por la destrucción de nuestras princesas; Tenaya y Arturina!-sentencio Benag mirando con sus ojos rojos al grupo.

Amatista bufo con fastidio-Genial, otro tonto Vexacon queriendo que le pateen el trasero, mira amigo, nosotras ya vencimos a tus amadas princesas, así que porque no mejor te haces un favor y regresas a tu nave antes de que termines como ellas-.

-Pagaras por esa insolencia-señalo Benag alzando su espada, misma que comenzó a cargarse con una gran cantidad de energía, blandiéndola con fuerza, Benag libero la energía en un corte de luz oscura.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Steven invocando su burbuja protectora a tiempo.

Pero el ataque de Benag corto la burbuja con suma facilidad, así que el grupo tuvo que echarse pecho a tierra para evitar ser cortados por el ataque, mismo que rebano gran parte del camino, dejando una línea en el suelo, el ataque de Benag siguió viéndose en varios árboles cortados y rocas partidas a la mitad.

-No creo que él sea un Vexacon cualquiera-señalo Connie asustada.

-No…él es alguien realmente importante-señalo Lapis en iguales condiciones.

Benag dio un paso al frente, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, cuando volteo, vio al resto de las Crystal Gems aparecer y colocarse junto con sus amigos-¡Steven! ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Perla sumamente preocupada.

-Por mis estrellas-expreso Peridot al ver la destrucción causada y cuando vio al responsable, su mirada se llenó de terror total-¡Es Benag!-grito cubriéndose detrás de Garnet.

-¿Quién es Benag?-pregunto Steven mirando extrañado y preocupado a Peridot, ya que su reacción de miedo era mayor a la que tuvo cuando contacto a Diamante Amarillo y la llamo tonta.

-¡Es el guerrero más poderoso del ejército Vexacon…se le conoce como el "Asesino de Gemas"!-respondió Peridot sumamente asustada.

-¿El más poderoso…del ejército Vexacon?-pregunto Connie asustada.

-¿Asesino de Gemas?-Perla también se quedó asustada ante esa revelación.

-Y mi nombre es bien justificado, porque verán, cada Gema que me enfrenta no sale viva, de hecho-Benag levanto su brazo izquierdo, mismo en el cual resaltaban algunos fragmentos de Gemas destruidas-se vuelven parte de mi armadura, las conservo como trofeos después de acabar con ellas y sus Gemas serán mi mayor triunfo, porque habré vengado a las princesas-.

-¡No nos subestimes! ¡Ese fue el error que cometieron Tenaya y Arturina!-advirtió Garnet invocando sus Guantes, al tiempo que el resto de sus amigos invocaban sus armas.

-No me subestimen ustedes a mí-señalo Benag apuntándoles con su espada.

Garnet endureció su mirada, aquel Vexacon era sumamente diferente a todos los que habían combatido antes, no solo en su aspecto, había algo en él que lo hacía más siniestro, más maligno e incluso más poderoso que cualquier otro enemigo que hayan enfrentado.

-Steven, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, esta vez el enemigo es muy superior, manténganse fuera de esto-indico Garnet.

-¡Pero Garnet!-.

-¡No discutan y hagan lo que digo!-repitió Garnet con dureza, dejando a sus 4 amigos sorprendidos y asustados, pero decidieron hacerle caso, solo porque nunca la habían visto de ese modo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Perla no muy convencida de que aquello haya sido una buena idea.

-Este tipo…no es alguien a quien ellos deban enfrentar-explico Garnet mirando a Benag fijamente.

-Que tierna eres, protegiendo a quienes amas, pero eso no te va a servir de nada, de todos modos tengo pensado acabar con todos ustedes, ese será el castigo que recibirán por haber destruido a las princesas-repitió Benag lanzándose a la batalla.

Las 4 Crystal Gems también se lanzaron a la batalla, Amatista rápidamente comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad, pero Benag le dio una patada, lanzándola por los aires, para luego dar un salto e interceptarla en el aire, dándole un potente golpe, estrellando a Amatista contra el suelo.

-Auch… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Amatista mareada.

-Patético, una Gema defectuosa como esa jamás podrá competir contra mí-se burló Benag, al tiempo que Perla se lanzaba contra el general, atacándolo con su lanza.

Pero Benag bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques de Perla con suma facilidad y ni siquiera usaba su espada, simplemente los bloqueaba con su brazo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Esperaba más de la Perla guerrera, después de todo, dicen que eres muy peligrosa!-Benag sujeto a Perla del cuello-¡Pero aparentemente solo eres como todas las demás Perlas, una cara bonita que solo sirve para satisfacer los deseos de sus Diamantes!-.

Benag levanto a Perla y la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, disponiéndose a atravesarla con su espada, por fortuna, Topacio ataco con una onda de sonido, misma que logro hacer retroceder al siniestro general, pero no dañarlo ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Creíste que con eso me ibas a derrotar? ¡Que iluso!-bramo Benag blandiendo su espada y disparando una onda de energía que lanzo a Topacio por los aires, estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Garnet apretó sus puños y miro con furia a Benag tras eso, lanzándose a gran velocidad al ataque, pero Benag la detuvo usando solo su mano y sujetándola del cuello, mirándola fijamente a los ojos pese a las gafas de Garnet, Benag la levanto como si nada y la miro con profundo odio.

-¡Tú eres la responsable de la destrucción de las princesas, ahora vas a pagar con tu vida!-declaro Benag.

-¡No lo creo feo!-grito Amatista volviendo al ataque, pero Benag le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándole en el pecho a Amatista y destruyendo su forma física.

-¡Amatista!-grito Perla al ver eso-¡Pagaras por eso monstruo!-grito lanzándose al ataque.

Benag rápidamente lanzo a Garnet contra el suelo, la Gema madura rodo antes de detenerse y vio con horror lo que Benag preparaba-¡Perla no!-grito, pero fue muy tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento, Benag clavo su espada en el estómago de Perla, destruyendo también su forma física y dejando solo su Gema en el suelo, cuando su vista se fijó en Topacio, el cual estaba recuperándose del ataque que recibió, pero Benag le disparo un rayo de sus ojos y también destruyo su forma física.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Garnet atacándolo de nuevo.

-¡Para ustedes tengo algo muy especial en mente!-declaro Benag blandiendo su espada, misma que emitió un extraño resplandor amarillo.

Cuando Garnet lanzo su golpe, Benag contraataco y clavo su espada en el estómago, pero en vez de provocar que Garnet desapareciera, esta se separó en Rubí y Zafiro, quienes se quedaron confundidas ante aquello, mientras que los demás, al ver esto, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zafiro.

-¡Nos separó!-exclamo Rubí preocupada.

-Sin Garnet aquí ustedes no son nada-se burló Benag acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

-¡Oye tú!-la voz de Stevonnie se escuchó y la valiente guerrera ataco a Benag, quien bloqueo el ataque de Stevonnie con su espada-¡No dejare que dañes a mis amigos!-declaro desafiante.

-¡Como si pudieran evitarlo mocosos del demonio!-bramo Benag.

-¡Pero al menos ellos tienen refuerzos!-declaro Esmeralda Azul descendiendo y golpeando a Benag con fuerza, el General sintió como se hundía en la tierra y eso basto para que se enfadara.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Benag lanzando una explosión de energía que lanzo a ambas fusiones contra el suelo, justo cuando León decidió también lanzarse contra su atacante-¡No me molestes gato estúpido!-bramo Benag dándole una patada en el rostro y dejándolo noqueado-patético-se burló, para luego voltear a ver a Zafiro-en cuanto a ti-.

Benag se acercó a Zafiro y la sujetó de la cabeza con fuerza, al ver eso, Rubí se enfureció-¡Zafiro! ¡Déjala!-bramo invocando su guante y lanzándose al ataque.

Pero Benag no se inmuto y solo se giró para darle un golpe en la cara, para proseguir con aplastarle la cabeza con su pie-¡Rubí!-grito Zafiro ante eso.

-Eres solo una pobre Rubí, he aplastado a millones como tú y ya no me interesa seguir coleccionando ese tipo de Gema, así que considérate afortunada, pero tú-Benag miro a Zafiro-ya que aparentemente tú eres la sabiduría en esa fusión debo deducir que eres la líder del grupo, así que tú me serás de mucha utilidad-expreso Benag comenzando a llevársela.

-¡Zafiro!-grito Rubí levantándose con mucha pesadez.

Benag volteo a ver a Rubí y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos dio sus condiciones-Tu querida amiga no será lastimada…por el momento, lleven la Matrix del Liderazgo al mediodía al lugar donde vieron a Dinobot por primera vez, haremos un trueque, tu adorada Zafiro por la Matrix-explico Benag.

-¡Estás loco!-bramo Rubí.

-No, no lo estoy, pero sé que jamás permitirías que algo le pasara a tu amada Zafiro, así que harán lo que les digo o nunca más la volverán a ver-.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!-declaro Stevonnie volviendo a la batalla junto con Esmeralda.

-Como si pudieran evitarlo, ya lo saben, al mediodía, la Matrix o la vida de su amiga, ustedes deciden-sentencio Benag.

-¡No lo hagan!-grito Zafiro antes de que su captor desapareciera en un destello de luz, llevándosela.

-¡Zafiro!-grito Rubí tratando de alcanzarlos, pero fue tarde y no logro evitar que el malvado Vexacon se fuera con su amada.

-¡No!-grito Stevonnie corriendo junto con Esmeralda Azul, pero fue muy tarde y el General ya se había marchado.

Justo al mismo tiempo, las Gemas de Amatista, Perla y Topacio comenzaron a brillar, dejando aparecer al trío de Gemas, los cuales se veían muy alarmados-¡No se preocupen chicos, ya volvimos listos para…! ¿Chicos?-pregunto Amatista al ver como sus amigos las ignoraban.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Rubí está aquí? ¿Dónde está Zafiro?-pregunto Perla con mucho miedo a la respuesta.

-Se la llevo…ese malnacido se la llevo…-respondió Rubí comenzando a llorar al ver que su amada fue capturada por un Vexacon que era conocido como "Asesino de Gemas", Rubí cayó al suelo de rodillas y lanzo un grito de enojo-¡Zafiro!-.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, como acaban de ver, la Reina Xanadu finalmente ha llegado y le ha dado la oportunidad a Benag de redimirse y reparar su error, ahora el maligno General ha capturado a Zafiro y quiere la Matrix por la vida de la Gema Azul, las Crystal Gems deberán tomar una difícil decisión o idear una forma de salvar a su amiga sin perder la Matrix.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE PUEDEN DEJARME LOS DATOS DE SUS OC PARA "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", PUEDEN SER EN UN COMENTARIO DE "GUERRAS VEXACON" O POR PM, PERO RECUERDEN QUE EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 37 TERMINARA EL TIEMPO**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente, porque finalmente ha llegado la peor de todos los Vexacon, dispuesta a vengar la destrucción de sus hijas y a terminar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora si entiendo, con eso de que mencionaste a Discord pensé que querrías que emparejara a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la batalla con Benag ha comenzado, desafortunadamente, logro capturo a Zafiro y ahora exige la Matrix a cambio de su liberación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _para la desgracia de todas, la reina finalmente ha apareció lista para comenzar con sus planes y su gran venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _Benag ha entrado en batalla y salió victorioso, capturando a Zafiro, al mismo tiempo que Xanadu ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya pueden dejar a sus personajes, pero recuerden que es solo por un capítulo, dos días en total, por el momento la hora de la venganza llego, Xanadu finalmente ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, especialmente ahora que Xanadu ha llegado tras la caída de sus hijas y no está para nada feliz, pero como acabas de ver, Benag es realmente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _solo procura que sea un buen personaje que se adapte perfectamente a la historia, por el momento una nueva batalla inicio contra los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Xanadu ha llegado y Benag capturo a Zafiro, creo que las cosas realmente están muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _efectivamente, ya los pueden dejar, pero recuerden que en cuanto suba el capítulo 37 ya no se recibirán más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya viste que no le gusto eso ni los otros fracasos, está muy molesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador:** _creo que podría funcionar algo como eso, pero solo mientras siga encadenado, ya que las cadenas que tiene tendrán una función especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _creo que si podría funcionar, aunque hasta el momento no ha habido otras Gemas Corruptas que tengan los mismo sentimientos que el cien pies. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pero es muy pronto para celebrar, porque la peor de todos los Vexacon ha llegado y está realmente enojada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _pues a ver que te pareció esto, donde Benag salió victorioso y se llevó a Zafiro con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnukinggod:** _pues ya pueden dejar los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _efectivamente no la tiene, porque se llevó al gran amor de Rubí y planea usarla para obtener la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _la reina ha llegado y le ha dado a Benag la oportunidad de vengar a sus hijas, cosa que el general está logrando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no me confundas con eso por el momento, ya que estoy diseñando cómo será la jerarquía divina, por llamarla de cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo lamento, realmente pensé que había contestado todos y ahora como vez, Xanadu ha llegado y está completamente furiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y vaya que es cierto, porque la reina no tuvo problema en castigar con severidad a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el problema es que las princesas subestimaron el poder de la fusión, eso fue lo que las llevo a su destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la reina ya ha aparecido y está sumamente molesta por todo lo que ha pasado, pero también dejo que Benag atacara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _tal vez ni siquiera quiera estar en su presencia, aunque sentí pena por Bulma, eso le pasa por querer pasarse de lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _una clara demostración de que Benag no se anda con rodeos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _la reina finalmente ha llegado a la Tierra y aunque en un principio quiso castigarlo, le dio a Benag la oportunidad de venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _realmente me pregunto lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Benag ha comenzado con su venganza y ahora tiene a Zafiro en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, incluso Cebolla se asustó ante la ira de Benag y eso ya dice mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ya ha comenzado la batalla con Benag y la llegada de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _estas muy acertado, ya que Xanadu ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, El Cazador, Plateus, Odín, CharacterOne, Visnukinggod, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Odín, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. La venganza de Benag Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente Xanadu ha llegado a la Tierra y ahora acaba de enviar al más peligroso de todos los Generales Vexacon, el terrible Benag a vengar la destrucción de sus hijas y a recuperar la Matrix del Liderazgo, las Crystal Gems trataron de detenerlo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, Benag las venció a todos y capturo a Zafiro, ahora exige la Matrix del Liderazgo a cambio de la vida de la Gema Azul ¿Qué es lo que harán las Crystal Gems en esta terrible encrucijada? ¿Podrán salvar a su amiga de las garras malignas de este cruel enemigo y al mismo tiempo preservar la Matrix del Liderazgo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 La venganza de Benag**

 **Segunda Parte**

Tal como Benag les dijo a las Crystal Gems, el maligno general llevo a Zafiro al mismo lugar donde vieron a Dinobot por primera vez, el lugar donde el feroz guerrero busco unirse al grupo como líder y batallo con Garnet, una batalla que quedó inconclusa, aunque ahora eso era lo de menos.

Benag amarro a Zafiro a una roca y luego abrió una comunicación con el Destruction-Como puede ver eminencia, he capturado a la líder de las Crystal Gems y ahora les he dado la opción de entregar la Matrix a cambio de su preciada vida-informo Benag.

-"Excelente general, pero espero no cumpla con su palabra, esas Gemas deben pagar por haber destruido a mis hijas y por haber humillado a mi imperio, en cuanto tengas la Matrix destrúyelas a todas, empezando por esa Zafiro"-indico Xanadu.

-Oh mi reina, usted es cruel, es la maldad pura-expreso Benag sumamente impresionado.

-"Solo asegúrate de no fallarme o esas Gemas no serán las únicas que terminen destruidas, no voy a subestimarlas, por ello enviare a Windblade y a Airzor a respaldarte"-indico Xanadu.

-Como usted ordene mi reina-dijo Benag cortando la comunicación, una vez que la comunicación se cortó, Zafiro tomo la palabra.

-Vas a fracasar-expreso con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Benag volteando a ver a la pequeña Gema, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-Vas a fracasar, eso es algo inevitable-respondió Zafiro sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No me digas? Supongo que eso es lo que viste en una de tus visiones futuras ¿verdad? Esas mismas que te mostraron la derrota de Rose Cuarzo a manos de tu Diamante Azul, pero que al final fue solo una mentira-se burló Benag.

-No tengo que ver en el futuro para saber de tu fracaso, ya que las Crystal Gems tenemos algo que el Planeta Madre ni los Vexacon tienen-continuo Zafiro.

-Oh, solo porque tienen la Matrix en su poder crees que ya nos han vencido, lo siento niña, pero necesitaras más que eso para asustarme, ya que realmente no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, ni siquiera con la Matrix-declaro Benag.

-Tampoco es la Matrix, es algo más, algo que puede ser incluso más poderoso que la misma Matrix y que cada reliquia Cybertroniana existente-señalo Zafiro sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

Esta vez, Benag se mostró realmente intrigado, volteo a ver a la Gema y se acercó a ella-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Voluntad propia, nosotras decidimos pelear por la Tierra, nosotras decidimos luchar contra el Planeta Madre y contra ustedes, eso es lo que nos diferencia, tenemos libertad y voluntad propia, algo que ni tú ni todos los Vexacon y mucho menos las Gemas del Planeta Madre tienen, y por eso siempre ganamos-expreso Zafiro.

Al escuchar eso, Benag se mostró algo molesto, pero decidió tranquilizarse, después de todo, aun necesitaba a esa Gema para poder llevar a cabo su plan-Veremos quien vence dentro de poco "Gema Libre"-se burló Benag dándole la espalda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Con la captura de Zafiro, el resto del equipo se reunió para poder idear un plan para salvar a su amiga y al mismo tiempo poder conservar la Matrix, ya que si esta caía en manos de esos malvados el universo entero pagaría las consecuencias, aunque hay que reconocer como les costó calmar a Rubí.

-La situación no es muy favorable, Benag capturo a Zafiro y ahora nos dio hasta el mediodía para llevarle la Matrix o la va a destruir-expreso Perla con muchos nervios.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar un modo de salvarla y de al mismo tiempo conservar la Matrix, ya que si se las entregamos sería el fin del universo-señalo Topacio.

-¡Y el universo me gusta mucho!-grito Peridot.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Steven sumamente preocupado-¡No podemos permitir que lastimen a Zafiro, tenemos que pensar en algo!-.

-¡Podríamos patearle el trasero a Benag y hacer que libere a Zafiro!-bramo Amatista con enojo.

-Te recuerdo que cuando intentamos pelear contra él nos dio una paliza a todas-señalo Lapis.

El grupo se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando Connie tomo la palabra-Podríamos intentar un truco similar al del "Caballo de Troya"-sugirió y fue cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Connie?-pregunto Steven mirando a su amiga con mucha atención, ya que parecía que Connie tenía una gran idea.

-Para poder ganar la guerra contra los troyanos, los griegos construyeron un caballo de madera, mismo que supuestamente era un tributo a Apolo, Dios del Sol en Troya, pero en su interior tenía una trampa, verán, cuando los troyanos metieron el caballo a su ciudad, creyeron que habían ganado la guerra e hicieron una gran fiesta, esa noche, del interior del caballo salieron los soldados griegos y luego abrieron las puertas de la ciudad, permitiendo que el resto de su ejército ingresara y así pudieron ganar la guerra-explico Connie.

-Esos tipos sí que sabían cómo jugar sucio-expreso Amatista sonriendo de manera maliciosa por aquella idea que tuvieron los griegos para vencer a sus enemigos.

-Todo eso suena muy bien Connie, pero no entendemos a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto-señalo Perla mirando a su pequeña aprendiz con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no intentamos nosotras algo parecido? Pero lo modificamos un poco para que todo salga bien, ya que dudo mucho que Benag caiga en algo como eso-explico Connie.

-¡Déjate de parloteo y ve al grano! ¡La vida de mi Zafiro corre peligro!-grito Rubí con desesperación.

-¡Esta bien, está bien…lo siento! Muy bien, esto es lo que tengo en mente…-y así, Connie les explico su plan para poder rescatar a Zafiro y al mismo tiempo conservar la Matrix.

Cuando Connie termino de contarles su plan, todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando la idea de su amiga, realmente era muy buena y quizás hasta podría funcionar, pero debían darse prisa, ya que el tiempo se estaba acabando y dentro de una hora más sería el mediodía, debían prepararse cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montañas**

Tal como Xanadu indico, Windblade y Airzor hicieron acto de aparición en ese lugar, ahora eran 3 generales Vexacon quienes esperaban a que sus enemigos aparecieran con la Matrix del Liderazgo, la posición del sol les indicaba la hora exacta.

-Ya casi es el mediodía y no hay señales de esas Gemas-informo Airzor-algo me dice que no vendrán-.

-Oh lo harán, de eso pueden estar seguras, ellas no son como todas las demás Gemas del Planeta Madre, ellas tienen algo especial, algo que las hace pelear hasta el final y no retroceder, es casi como ver a los Autobots de nuevo-explico Benag.

-¿Los Autobots?-pregunto Windblade para luego comenzar a reírse-por favor, estás diciendo que unas patéticas Gemas son tan poderosas como los Autobots, que ridiculez, son Gemas, no son nada que debamos temer-.

Benag iba a responder ante las burlas de Windblade, cuando la voz de Airzor captó la atención de ambos generales, fue cuando su compañera descendió al suelo-Ahí vienen-indico.

Efectivamente, el grupo hizo acto de aparición, con la vitrina donde se podía apreciar el resplandor de la Matrix del Liderazgo, Benag sonrió ante eso, pronto la reina tendría en su poder el artefacto más poderoso de todo el universo y entonces nadie podría oponerse al imperio de los Vexacon.

-¡Cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato Benag, ahora cumple con la tuya y libera a Zafiro!-exigió Perla.

-Vaya, que Perla tan exigente tenemos aquí-se burló Windblade-debo reconocerlo, eso es algo que no se ve a menudo, que una simple Perla se sienta con el derecho a dar órdenes a seres superiores-.

Benag dio un paso al frente y encaro a las Crystal Gems, analizo a todo el grupo, descubriendo que ahí se encontraban todos, incluso Rubí y el León, tal como esperaba, las Crystal Gems no eran más que unas tontas sentimentales que harían todo por salvar a uno de los suyos y el diabólico general comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente.

-Estoy impresionado, realmente son Gemas de palabra, pero me temo que hubo un cambio de planes ¡Destrúyanlas!-ordeno Benag enviando a sus compañeras al ataque.

Ambas Generales se lanzaron a la batalla, disparando rayos de sus ojos, mismos que las Gemas esquivaron apenas-¡Grandísimo miserable! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!-bramo Rubí.

-Creo que no escuchaste que acabo de decir que hubo un cambio de planes, la reina desea la Matrix, pero también quiere venganza por la destrucción de sus dos hijas, así que lo lamento, pero van a morir-sentencio Benag riéndose malignamente.

-¡Eres un gran tonto embustero!-bramo Peridot con sus dientes convertidos en filosos colmillos.

-¡Si es así como vamos a jugar entonces lo haremos también!-declaro Steven mirando a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

Rápidamente, Perla y Amatista se fusionaron, invocando a Ópalo, del mismo modo que Lapis y Peridot invocaron a Esmeralda Azul, ambas fusiones dejaron sorprendidas a Windblade y a Airzor, pues nunca habían visto fusiones de Gemas como esas y menos de tipos tan diferentes.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron?-exclamo Windblade.

-¿Se fusionaron? ¿Gemas de distintos tipos? ¡Creí que las Diamantes no permitían esto!-exclamo Airzor.

-¡Por suerte nosotras ya no estamos con las Diamantes!-declaro Esmeralda Azul lanzándose contra Airzor, mientras que Ópalo se ocupaba de Windblade.

Steven, Connie, Rubí, Topacio y León quedaron frente a frente contra el General Benag, quien solo se rio divertido al ver quienes lo estaban desafiando-Si quieren pelear contra mí debieron traer refuerzos-.

-Oh, trajimos refuerzos-señalo Steven tomando de la mano a Connie y al instante, Stevonnie hizo acto de aparición.

Al ver eso, Benag se rio de nuevo de manera divertida-Ah sí, su fusión, aunque es algo sorprendente no es una amenaza real para mí, tienen tantos aliados en el mundo y no les pidieron ayuda, vaya que les serviría de mucho-.

-¡No queremos escuchar nada de ti, a menos que sea un "lo siento"!-expreso Stevonnie con el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando peleo con Jaspe.

-¿Quieren una disculpa? Que tontos son-Benag blandió su espada y lanzo su onda de energía.

Rápidamente, Stevonnie salto al lomo de León, quien lo evadió con gran agilidad felina, al tiempo que Topacio contratacaba con un potente sonido, todo para distraer a Benag, pero el maligno general solo se rio del ataque de la Gema sónica, al tiempo que se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado con ese ataque.

-Realmente me dan pena, creyendo que pueden vencerme-se burló.

-¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que se acerque a la Matrix!-grito Topacio y el grupo asintió.

-¡Como si pudieran evitarlo!-bramo Benag lanzándose al ataque.

La batalla se desato, Ópalo atacaba a Windblade con todo lo que tenía, la general Vexacon se quedó muda ante eso, nunca se imaginó que una Perla y una Gema que obviamente era defectuosa (para los ojos Vexacon), le pudieran dar tal batalla, no tenía lógica, era totalmente absurdo y eso era algo que su compañera también pensaba.

Pues Airzor también tenía problemas para lidiar con Esmeralda Azul, una fusión que estaba hecha de una Peridot y una Lapis, se supone que las Peridots no son una amenaza sin sus partes robóticas y en cuanto a las Lazulis, ellas necesitan estar cerca de agua para que sus poderes puedan funcionar, algo que no se veía por ninguna parte, pero lo que más sorprendió a Airzor fue el arma de Esmeralda Azul.

-¿Esa es…la espada de Dinobot?-cuestiono incrédula.

-¿Te sorprende? ¡Fue un regalo de un amigo verdadero, como él lo fue!-expreso Esmeralda volviendo al ataque.

Benag sujeto a León del cuello y lo levanto con mucha facilidad, provocando que Stevonnie saltara de su lomo, Topacio se preparó para atacar al general, pero Benag fue más rápido y arrojo al León contra él, al sentir el peso del León sobre él, ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar contra una pared rocosa.

Stevonnie se lanzó con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Benag detuvo con la suya, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribar al otro, aunque se veía más esfuerzo de parte de Stevonnie que de Benag, la diferencia de fuerza y de poderes era muy notable.

-¡Me impresionas, nunca imagine que un par de niños serían capaces de pelear contra mí de este modo!-declaro Benag divertido.

-¡No quiero tus halagos!-exclamo Stevonnie sin dejar de luchar contra su poderoso oponente.

-¡Muy bien, entonces recibe mi patada!-declaro Benag dándole una patada a Stevonnie y estrellándola contra unas rocas-niña tonta, pero eso no importa en estos momentos-Benag se acercó a donde estaba la Matrix del Liderazgo y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su metálica cara-por fin, el universo temblara ante el poder de… ¿Qué?-cuando Benag estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Ya que la "Matrix" estaba hecha con partes de auto que fueron modificados para que parecieran las palancas y la esfera solo era un farol de luz con un pequeño fragmento de Energon en su interior, lo cual producía un resplandor muy parecido a la luz de la Matrix.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No es la Matrix! ¡Nos engañaron!-bramo Benag destruyendo aquella cosa con furia.

Stevonnie se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-¡Sabíamos que nos iban a engañar, así que nosotros preparamos nuestra propia trampa, además de que ahora Zafiro se encuentra a salvo!-declaro Stevonnie con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-fue cuando Benag se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la Gema de Fuego-¿Dónde está Rubí?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Aquí me tienes!-declaro Garnet apareciendo de pronto y golpeando a Benag en el rostro, provocando que el general rodara por el suelo.

-¡Garnet!-grito Stevonnie corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Ahora que estamos juntas lo estoy, lo que me recuerda, muy buen plan, Connie, fuiste muy brillante-felicito Garnet sonriéndole a Stevonnie, sabiendo que en su interior, Connie la escucharía y esto provoco un sonrojo en la joven-ahora si me disculpan, hay trabajo que hacer-.

Garnet dio un potente salto, justo en el momento en que Windblade iba a atacar a Ópalo, Garnet la golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, provocando que la Vexacon saliera disparada hacia el aire, donde Ópalo le disparo una flecha que la lanzo lejos de las montañas, mientras Garnet volvía a caer al suelo, Ópalo se lanzó a ayudar a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda bloqueo un ataque de Airzor con la espada de Dinobot, luego ambas comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de tomar el control sobre la otra, cuando Ópalo llego de la nada y le dio una patada por la espalda, momento que Esmeralda aprovecho para usar sus poderes de metal en Airzor.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Airzor.

-¡Estos son los poderes de metal que obtengo de la asombrosa y adorable Peridot!-declaro Esmeralda comenzando a hacer girar a Airzor, para luego lanzarla lejos del lugar también.

Al mismo tiempo, Benag se levantó y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por Garnet, Stevonnie, Ópalo, Esmeralda, Topacio y León, todos viéndolo de manera desafiante, el general gruño ante eso y se levantó con rapidez colocándose en guardia.

-¡Ríndete Benag! ¡Esto acabo!-declaro Garnet desafiante.

-¡No se ha acabado, no mientras aun este de pie, además, no crean que solo porque son más que yo me han vencido! ¡Si eso es lo que piensan, entonces son más tontas de lo que pensé!-declaro Benag clavando su espada en el suelo y liberando ondas de energía que golpearon a todos sus contrincantes con fuerza.

Esmeralda logro detenerse con las alas de Lapis y uso el agua del aire para lanzarle varias agujas de agua, mismas que Benag bloqueaba con su espada con suma facilidad, Ópalo también comenzó a dispararle varias flechas, pero Benag también las bloqueó con mucha facilidad.

Topacio ataco de nuevo con uno de sus sonidos sónicos, pero el resultado no cambio, Benag era sumamente poderoso, Garnet se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él, Benag la detuvo sin problema alguno y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago, seguido de una patada, para proseguir disparándoles un rayo a todos sus adversarios, los cuales los recibieron directamente.

La única que logro evitar los disparos fue Stevonnie, gracias al escudo que invoco muy a tiempo, para luego lanzarse al ataque, nuevamente, ambos contendientes tenían sus armas en choque y en un intento por derribar al otro, pero como la otra ocasión, Benag tenía toda la ventaja, hecho que estaba comenzando a preocupar a Stevonnie, quien llego a pensar que aquel enemigo era realmente invencible.

-¡Ya es hora de que aprendan la lección que todos los que me desafiaron aprendieron! ¡Soy el mejor guerrero del imperio Vexacon, nadie puede detenerme, especialmente un montón de fracasados como ustedes!-expreso Benag.

Stevonnie estaba comenzando a perder sus fuerzas, de seguir así pronto se separaría y entonces tanto Steven como Connie estarían a merced del maligno Benag, pero justo en esos momentos, Garnet reapareció, apoyándose a Stevonnie, junto con Topacio, León, Ópalo y Esmeralda, todos usando sus fuerzas como equipo contra el maligno general.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GkVbucbpZiw)**

-¡Estas equivocado, tal vez seas más fuerte que uno de nosotros, pero no eres más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos!-declaro Stevonnie, al tiempo que su espada brillaba intensamente, para luego lanzar a Benag por los aires, Benag cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero no tardo en levantarse.

-¡Bien hecho equipo! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-indico Garnet y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡No digan tonterías, un montón de Gemas defectuosas como ustedes jamás podrán vencerme!-declaro Benag malignamente.

-¡El que dice tonterías eres tú, ya que jamás entenderás la fuerzas que nos une!-declaro Stevonnie, al tiempo que sus amigos asentían.

Rápidamente, Stevonnie monto el lomo de León y todo el grupo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Benag, quien al ver esto, lanzo una ráfaga de ataques contra sus enemigos, pero las Crystal Gems lo evadieron con suma facilidad, rápidamente, Topacio lanzo un grito que lanzo a Benag por los aires.

Con Benag en el aire, Ópalo y Esmeralda aprovecharon para atacarlo al mismo tiempo, lanzando sus flechas de energía y de agua, todos sus ataques golpearon a Benag con fuerza y antes de que supiera que más iba a pasar, Esmeralda le dio un golpe más con su espada.

Fue cuando León lanzo un potente rugido que hizo que Benag saliera disparado más arriba, momento que Garnet y Stevonnie aprovecharon para atacarlo juntas, impactando sus poderosos puñetazos y golpes de espada contra el cuerpo metálico del general, quien finalmente cayó al suelo con fuerza, mientras el grupo se reunía.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Stevonnie.

Con mucha dificultad, Benag se levantó, su cuerpo estaba liberando una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas, debido al daño que había recibido-¡Esto…no es posible! ¡Soy el mejor guerrero de los Vexacon…y…! ¿Me derrotaron un montón de Gemas defectuosas…un gato rosado…una niña…y un niño con un claro problema de sobrepeso?-exclamo Benag antes de que su cuerpo finalmente desapareciera en una poderosa explosión.

Una vez que su oponente desapareció en la explosión que marco su final, las Crystal Gems lanzaron un grito de júbilo, al tiempo que Stevonnie, Ópalo y Esmeralda se separaban, si Peridot estaba sumamente feliz cuando derrotaron a Yogos y a las princesas, ahora no había palabra alguna que describiera su gran emoción.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Acabamos con el más temido de los guerreros Vexacon, aquel que ni siquiera los soldados Cuarzo pudieron derrotar!-exclamo emocionada.

-Fue una gran victoria y un buen plan engañar a Benag con esa Matrix falsa-señalo Garnet sonriéndole a su equipo.

-Agradécele a Connie, fue idea suya-señalo Perla sonriéndole a la chica, quien se ruborizo completamente ante eso.

Solo Steven permanecía callado, hecho que extraño a todos-Oye Steven ¿estás bien?-pregunto Lapis preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, Steven se tocó el estómago-¿Sobrepeso? Solo estoy algo llenito-dijo en voz alta, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a todas sus amigas viéndolo fijamente-¿dije eso en voz alta?-pregunto avergonzado y el grupo estallo en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Steven, tú eres perfecto tal como eres-le aseguro Garnet acariciándole la cabeza de manera juguetona, provocando una risa en Steven.

Cuando todas las risas cesaron, el grupo se quedó en silencio un momento, al mismo tiempo que las sonrisas comenzaban a desaparecer-Oigan ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?-pregunto Topacio-las princesas ya no existen y el más terrible de los generales Vexacon acaba de ser destruido ¿Qué creen que hagan ahora esas máquinas malignas?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, aunque ellos ya no tengan a sus Princesas su líder supremo aún existe-señalo Perla-después de todo, ello siempre han hablado de su reina-.

-Tal vez esa reina lo piense mejor y decida dejar la Tierra en paz para no terminar como sus chiquillas-señalo Amatista con tono despreocupado.

-Lo dudo mucho, si algo sé de la reina de los Vexacon es que ella es peor que 100 Benag y que sus hijas-dijo Peridot estremeciéndose.

-¿Alguna vez la viste en persona?-pregunto Steven con curiosidad.

-No y no lo planeo, preferiría volver a ver a Diamante Amarillo después de decirle "tonta" en su cara que tener que enfrentarme a la líder de los Vexacon-reconoció Peridot, al tiempo que se estremecía ante esa posibilidad.

-Sea como sea, debemos estar listos, ya que no solo los Vexacon, sino el Planeta Madre podrían atacar en cualquier momento, especialmente porque el Clúster no emergió-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió.

Tal vez habían vencido ya a 3 guerreros Vexacon, pero las palabras de su líder eran completamente ciertas, la peor de todos aún estaba por ahí, lo que ninguna sabía era que estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Windblade y Airzor volvieron ante Xanadu, quien tras ser informada de lo que paso, así como también del engaño de las Gems y de la destrucción del General Benag, tenía un brillo de furia en sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían intensamente, aunque cuando hablo su tono era suave y tranquilo, sin emoción alguna.

-Esto es inaceptable-dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que una pequeña llama oscura aparecía en sus manos por la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Mil disculpas poderosa eminencia!-suplico Airzor.

-¡Esas Gemas son más poderosas de lo que pensamos, pero le prometo que la próxima vez…!-Windblade no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Xanadu levantándose de su trono-estoy harta de fracasos, me encargare de estas Crystal Gems personalmente-sentencio Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-pero primero, tráiganme a Gia, tengo una promesa que debo cumplir-indico la reina, al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha, liberando descargas de energía.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo y otra victoria para las Crystal Gems, lograron vencer a Benag, salvar a Zafiro y conservar la Matrix del Liderazgo en el proceso, pero ahora Xanadu está dispuesta a pelear contra las Gems personalmente y mientras tanto, el Planeta Madre se prepara para enviar una nueva flota a investigar lo sucedido en la Tierra.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE RECIBEN MAS OC PARA "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", LO SIENTO, PERO YA ES DEFINITIVO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso, dilo con orgullo, eso es lo que me gusta de la gente, que sean honestas y que no tengan miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rita Repulsa 2017:** _ahora si ya los puedo guardar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por fortuna encontraron un modo de salvar a su amiga y de conservar la Matrix lejos de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por suerte la han salvado y al mismo tiempo siguen manteniendo la Matrix bajo su custodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Zafiro está sana y salva, al igual que la Matrix del Liderazgo, pero la reina ha decidió entrar en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente lo hiciste, aunque me asusto un poco el hecho de que apenas lo subí llovieron los datos como tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ahora las Crystal Gems han vencido al General Benag, pero la reina ha decidido entrar en acción personalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por algo Benag es el guerrero más temido de los Vexacon, temido pero en serio, si no lo decían por broma, por fortuna, las Gems encontraron el modo de vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _creo que van a haber muchos jinetes en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya veo, eso explica algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento la batalla final con Xanadu se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _están muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ok, como dije antes, fue preferencia de cada quien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _ya considere una cura para las Gemas Corruptas, pero no será nada fácil conseguirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ok, ya los tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como la salvaron, realmente fue un gran plan de Connie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _afortunadamente, Connie encontró una buena idea para poder solucionar ese predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero las Crystal Gems han salido victoriosas una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _excelente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pero al final Benag recibió lo que merecía y las Gemas consiguieron una nueva victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero al final Benag conoció la derrota y las Crystal Gems lograron preservar la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues gracias a Connie lograron mantener a los dos con ellas, realmente no habría sido bueno que la Matrix cayera en manos de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no por nada es tan temible y dentro de poco verás porque motivo es considerada una de las más poderosas del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Benag ha sido derrotado, pero con esta derrota, la reina ha decidió hacer acto de presencia en el campo de batalla personalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _los capítulos ya los tenía pensado así, es algo que me viene desde que tengo una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _ok, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _ok…veré como lo acomodo, porque no quiero que se opaque ni a la Presencia ni a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya viste como la salvaron, sin tener que entregar la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _tranquilo, tú deja que la historia fluya con calma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Rita Repulsa 2017, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Xanatrix742, Speed Demon 24, FreedomGundam96, Plateus, WhiteKiller09, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, El Cazador Argentino, Visnu, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, El Monitor, Odín, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaito21, CharacterOne, ChesOberon, Lord Muerte, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. El desafio

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también uno de los momentos más peligrosos para las Crystal Gems, porque finalmente Xanadu ha decidido pelear con ellas frente a frente, especialmente ahora que vencieron a sus hijas y a dos de sus generales, Xanadu está harta de fracasos y ha decidido encargarse de ellas en persona, pero primero cumplirá su amenaza con Gia, las Crystal Gems deberán andarse con mucho cuidado, porque puede que no salgan vivas de esta batalla que se avecina, ya que nunca se han enfrentado a alguien tan siniestra y diabólica como la reina de todo el imperio Vexacon.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 El desafío.**

Steven decidió que para poder relajarse un poco después de tantas aventuras y victorias, pues ya habían derrotado al General Yogos, a las Princesas Vexacon y al mismísimo General Benag, quien era conocido como el más peligroso de todos los Generales Vexacon, debían ir a la feria a pasar un buen rato, llevando consigo a Peridot, Lapis, Amatista y como afortunadamente era sábado, también Connie pudo ir.

-¡Hoy será un día sumamente divertido!-declaro Steven sonriendo emocionado.

-No lo creo-señalo Peridot de brazos cruzados-sin Dinobot aquí dudo mucho que Connie y yo podamos subir a la Montaña Rusa-expreso con desdén y es que fue Dinobot quien consiguió hacer que dejaran subir a la pequeña Peridot.

-Oh…bueno, si quieres podemos evitar ese juego e ir a otros-señalo Steven tratando de animarla.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, creo que sé cómo podemos subirnos todos-dijo Amatista sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Déjame adivinar, vas a transformarte en Dinobot para hacer que nos dejen subir ¿verdad?-pregunto Peridot mirando a Amatista.

-Exactamente-confirmo Amatista sonriendo de manera algo ególatra.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo-reconoció Steven creyendo que era una buena idea.

Pero no fue necesario que Amatista se convirtiera en Dinobot, porque en el momento en que el grupo llego hasta el operador de la Montaña Rusa y este las reconoció, se asustó mucho-¡Olviden todo eso de la regla de altura, súbanse, súbanse y tomen los mejores lugares!-les indico el operador-¡Solo no le digan a su amigo grandulón que me arroje al mar, por favor!-suplico al tiempo que llevaba al grupo a los mejores asientos.

-Creo que algunos no saben que Dinobot falleció-observo Lapis sorprendida por eso y Amatista le hizo un ademan con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

-Tienes suerte de que nuestro amigo se sienta generoso el día de hoy, porque tenía pensado arrojar a quien lo pusiera sumamente enojado hasta el otro lado del mundo y créeme, tiene la fuerza para hacerlo-dijo mirando al operador con una sonrisa perversa.

Eso hizo que el pobre muchacho palideciera enormemente, para luego poner el juego en funcionamiento, el grupo realmente iba a pasar un día sumamente divertido, desafortunadamente, el destino les tenía preparado una nueva y difícil batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Una serie de golpes y algunos destellos de luz se escuchaban, así como también se veían en toda la nave, al tiempo que unos gritos de dolor y suplica los acompañaban, en la cabina de control, Gia era sometida a un terrible y cruel castigo impuesto por Xanadu en persona.

Gia rodo por el suelo una vez más, después de haber recibido un brutal golpe de parte de Xanadu, mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, la reina le disparo una descarga de energía, levantándola y torturándola sin piedad, Gia gritaba de dolor ante eso, sintiendo como su cuerpo era destrozado.

-Te advertí que si Benag fracasaba tú serías quien pagara por su fracaso, ahora voy a cumplir mi promesa-señalo Xanadu con maldad.

-¡Por favor…mi reina…le suplico…piedad…!-gritaba Gia con tono de voz sumamente suplicante y lleno de dolor.

Xanadu endureció su mirada y soltó a Gia, dejándola caer al suelo, la reina se acercó lentamente y la levanto, sujetándola del cuello-La última vez que me fallaste destroce la mitad de tu cara, ahora voy a hacerte algo más para ya no tener que seguir escuchándote-sentencio Xanadu.

-¡No! ¡Por favor…alteza…no!-grito Gia cuando Xanadu atravesó su garganta con fuerza, destruyéndole su sistema de audio y voz, dejándola muda-lleven a este inservible pedazo de chatarra a la cámara de recuperación, sus conocimientos aun me pueden ser necesarios-indico Xanadu y sus soldados cumplieron la orden.

-Lo siento, pero mejor tú que yo-señalo Acturus cuando pasaron a Gia junto con él.

Xanadu se dirigió a todas sus tropas, Acturus, Windblade, Airzor, Arathron, Dageron y el trío de Rubís, quienes temblaban de miedo ante la presencia de la reina-Esperaba más de ustedes, se dicen servidores del gran imperio Vexacon, el más poderoso de todos, pero no han sido capaces de destruir a un montón de Gemas Defectuosas y todas las Gemas Vexacon que han usado son unas perdedoras, me avergüenzan mucho-.

Sus tropas agacharon la mirada ante las crueles palabras de su líder-Mi reina, esas Crystal Gems solo han tenido suerte…-trato de justificar Arathron.

-En el próximo encuentro, le prometo que…-.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Xanadu-estoy harta de sus excusas, yo personalmente eliminare a esas Crystal Gems-sentencio Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Mientras el grupo de Steven opto por ir a divertirse un poco, Garnet, Perla y Topacio se quedaron en el Templo, tratando de encontrar una manera de poder usar la Matrix del Liderazgo, pero hasta el momento nada podía hacer, ni siquiera entendían cómo funcionaba.

-Ya se los dije, solo un Prime puede acceder al poder de la Matrix, ninguno de nosotros es un Prime, así que creo que será algo imposible-señalo Topacio.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma! Si la Matrix puede ayudarnos a terminar con la amenaza del Planeta Madre y de los Vexacon, entonces debemos encontrar el modo de usarla-dijo Perla.

-La Matrix llego a nosotras por azares del destino, pero aun no podemos saber si fue para usarla o simplemente para protegerla-intervino Garnet-el último de los Prime fue Optimus y él uso el poder de sus ancestros para poder vencer a Unicron hace miles de años-.

-Si la Matrix tuvo el poder para destruir a la más grande fuerza maligna de todo el universo, entonces no hay duda alguna de porque motivo los Vexacon y el Planeta Madre lo buscan con desesperación-señalo Topacio.

-El Planeta Madre no busca la Matrix, las Diamantes ni siquiera parecen saber que en la Tierra había una gran cantidad de Energon, así como también reliquias Cybertronianas, a ellas solo les interesa destruir el planeta por sus propio motivos-explico Garnet.

Perla se quedó analizando las palabras de Garnet por un momento-Pero…los Vexacon no han tratado de destruir la Tierra, solo han intentado apoderarse del Energon, las reliquias y de la Matrix, es como si ellos hubieran sabido de antemano que aquí había una gran cantidad de tesoros Cybertronianos-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?-pregunto Topacio confundido.

-Lo que quiero dar a entender es cómo es posible que los Vexacon supieran todo esto, no se ha visto a ninguno de los Autobots o Decepticons desde hace siglos y tampoco se supo que alguna vez haya quedado algo de Energon o de reliquias desde la guerra-explico Perla-y en el video de Rose ni ella misma parecía saber eso, solo que la Matrix estaba oculta aquí-.

-Tal vez los Vexacon estudiaban la historia Cybertroniana muy a fondo, algo que el Planeta Madre no hacía-sugirió Topacio.

-O tal vez alguien más les conto sobre todo esto-indico Garnet con un tono de voz serio y preocupado.

Perla y Topacio miraron a Garnet fijamente-¿Alguien más? ¿Pero quién podría haberles dado una información como esta?-pregunto Perla.

-No lo sé, pero quien haya sido tiene una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre lo que paso antes de que las primeras Gemas llegaremos a las Tierra-expreso Garnet con un tono de voz algo serio.

Perla y Topacio se vieron entre sí con preocupación, si lo que su líder decía era cierto, entonces los Vexacon tenían a un aliado que debía tener más de 10000 años y dudaban mucho que fuera una Gema, no se pudo continuar pensando sobre eso, ya que en esos momentos los comunicadores comenzaron a sonar.

-Es Steven-informo Garnet contestando-¿si Steven? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo se la están pasando? Aja, entiendo, muy bien, vamos para allá-informo Garnet con tranquilidad, para luego cortar la comunicación y ver a sus amigos-hay problemas-informo con tranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día de diversión se terminó cuando un grupo de Vexabots Samurái hicieron acto de aparición, atacando a diestra y siniestra, por fortuna, Steven y sus amigas lograron llevárselos lejos del parque y de la ciudad para poder pelear sin dañar a nadie, fue una suerte que el León estuviera paseándose cerca, porque también llego a ayudar.

-¿Qué clase de Vexabot son esos?-pregunto Lapis lanzándoles varias agujas de agua, mismas que los Vexabot destruían con un movimiento de sus katanas.

-¡Parecen como Samuráis, un grupo de los más feroces guerreros que han existido en la Tierra!-informo Connie.

-¡Pues vaya que le hacen honor a su nombre!-grito Peridot sujetando la espada de Dinobot.

El grupo finalmente llego a un lugar alejado y encaro a sus perseguidores, los cuales se pusieron en guardia, en total eran 13 Vexabot de aspecto de Samuráis, todos con destrezas de combate muy superiores a los otros Vexabot, la batalla, comenzó Steven y Connie también comenzaron su pelea.

Los Vexabot atacaban por distintos flancos, eran guerreros sumamente ágiles y difíciles de manejar, más de uno logro cortarle un mecho de cabello a cada miembro del grupo, incluso a León le cortaron un poco de su cabello rosado, Peridot uso sus poderes para inmovilizar a uno y empujarlo hacia atrás.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Teman a mis sorprendentes poderes de metal!-declaro Peridot riéndose, cuando dos Vexabot más aparecieron-por mis estrellas-.

Steven y Connie peleaban de manera coordinada, habían decidido no recurrir mucho a Stevonnie y demostrar sus propias habilidades en combate, algo en el que eran muy buenos, pues se protegían y atacaban como si la misma Stevonnie estuviera presente.

Amatista comenzó a rodar y se lanzó contra los Vexabot, embistiendo a 3, pero aún seguían llegando más y más, los cuales parecían venir de todas direcciones, uno de ellos por poco logro atravesarla con su espada, pero Amatista reacciono y detuvo el golpe a tiempo, para luego transformarse en su forma de luchadora, levantando al Vexabot y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Soy la campeona!-declaro Amatista sonriendo, cuando más Vexabot aparecieron-ay viejo-.

Los Vexabot no parecían dejar de llegar e incluso estos podían volar, atacando a Lapis por distintas direcciones, Lapis se protegía con escudos de agua o convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua fluida, lo que hacía que los ataques de espadas no tuvieran efecto alguno en ella, pero aun así estaba en problemas y los demás también.

León rugía contra todos sus atacantes, derribando a algunos, pero pronto fue sujetado por látigos de energía que se enredaron en su cuello, para luego quedar inmovilizado en una red eléctrica, los Vexabot estaban comenzando a superarlas, definitivamente eran un grupo de soldados muy superiores.

-¡León!-grito Steven al ver a su amigo en aprietos, pero…

-¡Steven cuidado!-grito Connie bloqueando el ataque de otro enemigo a tiempo.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Peridot comenzando a retroceder.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto!-grito Amatista derribando a dos más, pero siendo golpeada por detrás por un tercero.

El grupo formo un círculo, con excepción de León, que seguía estando atrapado en aquella red de energía, los Vexabot comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia ellas, con sus katanas en alto y preparando un golpe bien coordinado, pero entonces un grito sónico salió de la nada y los derribo.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Garnet invocando sus guantes.

-¡Steven! ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Perla preocupada por sus amigos.

-¡Estamos bien, llegaron a tiempo!-declaro Steven sonriéndoles a sus 3 amigos.

-Aunque con mi liderazgo pudimos haberlos derrotado-señalo Peridot y Lapis solo se rio divertida-¿Qué? No era un chiste-.

-¡Concéntrense! ¡Aún hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Garnet cuando los Vexabot se levantaron de nuevo.

-Vaya, nuevos Vexabot-observo Topacio.

-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Estos tipos nuevos sí que son rudos!-grito Amatista preparándose para volver a la batalla.

-Lo sabemos-señalo Garnet y el grupo se lanzó a la batalla.

Los Vexabot también contraatacaron, su velocidad y su fuerza realmente eran muy superiores a las de Vexabot anteriores, aunque con Garnet al frente las Crystal Gems estaban comenzando a recuperarse con rapidez, Steven y Connie bloquearon el ataque de dos Vexabot, cuando vieron como León estaba siendo torturado por los Vexabots.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a León!-grito Steven.

-¡Entonces vayamos cuanto antes!-apoyo Connie, pero sus enemigos no se los dejarían tan fácilmente.

Por fortuna, Perla apareció a tiempo y derribo a sus atacantes-¡Vaya rápido!-indico al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de uno.

Steven y Connie asintieron, para luego correr hacia los Vexabot que torturaban a León, tomados de la mano lanzaron un grito de batalla y Stevonnie hizo acto de aparición, lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que impacto justo en medio de los ojos de uno de los Vexabot, el cual tras recibir el impacto sufrió un gran daño y su cabeza exploto.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida, para luego ver como los otros Vexabot se colocaban en guardia, entonces entendió-¡Chicas! ¡Su punto débil es en medio de los ojos, deben golpearlos ahí para vencerlos!-grito Stevonnie.

El grupo asintió y se lanzó al ataque, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por los Vexabot también eran muy astutos y no les permitían atacar su punto débil tan fácilmente, al tiempo que Stevonnie liberaba a León y se montaba en su lomo, lanzándose a la batalla.

Poco a poco, las Crystal Gems comenzaron a ganar terreno, los Vexabot empezaron a retroceder, pero no podían evitar los ataques de sus enemigas, tal como Stevonnie indico, todas atacaban a los ojos de los Vexabot, destruyéndolos por completo, al final, solo quedo uno, el cual al verse solo intento escapar.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunto Amatista sonriendo de manera divertida, dándole un golpe con fuerza justo en medio de los ojos y volándole la cabeza, misma que exploto en el cielo, mientras el cuerpo se unía con los demás-oh si, así se acaba con los robots malvados-señalo Amatista sonriendo divertida.

El grupo se reunió y se aseguraron de que todos los Vexabot hayan sido eliminados, realmente así parecía, no quedaba ni uno solo en pie, lo que significaba algo, otra victoria para las Crystal Gems.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Estamos ardiendo!-declaro Amatista volviendo a su forma real.

-Estos Vexabot realmente son diferentes a todos los que hemos enfrentado, nos costó mucho derrotarlos-señalo Perla mirándolos.

-Fue una suerte que Stevonnie haya encontrado su punto débil a tiempo-felicito Garnet.

-Gracias, realmente fue un accidente-reconoció un poco avergonzada.

-Un accidente afortunado-agrego Garnet sonriéndole-fue un buen trabajo Gems-felicito la líder del grupo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Los Vexacon ya no pueden con nosotras!-declaro Peridot alzando la espada con triunfo.

El grupo se rio ante la actitud de Peridot, pero las risas se apagaron cuando una voz fría, suave y sumamente escalofriante se escuchó-Tienen habilidades que impresionan-reconoció aquella voz, el grupo volteo a buscar a la dueña de la voz y entonces la vieron, una figura sombría apareció de un salto, quedando frente a ellas.

Parecía una mujer robótica, su cabello negro y largo caía hasta el suelo, su cuerpo era totalmente negro con detalles dorados, así como una falda y capa negra, sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad y llevaba puesta una corona dorada sobre su cabeza.

-Pero eso no las va a salvar-sentencio la nueva amenaza.

-Cielos-dijo Amatista impactada por la apariencia de esa Vexabot.

-¿Qué clase de Vexacon es ella?-pregunto Perla asustada.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot con mucho miedo al reconocerla, al tiempo que retrocedía sumamente asustada, su cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, comenzó a transpirar, al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos, más de lo que hizo cuando le grito a Diamante Amarillo o cuando se encontraron con Benag.

-¿Qué sucede Peridot? ¿La conoces?-pregunto Topacio.

-¡Es Xanadu! ¡La Reina de todos los Vexacon en personas!-respondió Peridot con mucho miedo.

Al escuchar eso, las Crystal Gems se quedaron mudas por la impresión y el miedo, rápidamente voltearon a ver a su enemiga, Xanadu dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente al grupo, analizándolos con su escáner.

-Es realmente una historia fascinante que un montón de Gemas Defectuosas como ustedes se conviertan en tan formidables guerreras, destruyeron incluso a mis hijas, tal vez permita que una o dos de ustedes viva para contármela-expreso Xanadu con frialdad, una que congelaba la sangre por el miedo que provocaba.

Amatista dio un paso al frente-¡Escucha anciana, será mejor que te vayas de la Tierra ahora, a menos que quieras terminar como tus chiquillas malcriadas y todas tus guerreras! ¡Ellos nos subestimaron y mira lo que les paso!-.

-No me subestimes tú a mí, error-señalo Xanadu con maldad.

Al escuchar ser llamada "error", Amatista apretó los puños y se lanzó a la batalla-¡Amatista!-grito Garnet, pero fue tarde.

Amatista rodo y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Xanadu, quien esquivo el ataque con un salto, pero Amatista reacciono con rapidez y se detuvo a tiempo, lanzando un golpe con su látigo, creyendo que le daría a Xanadu directamente porque estaba en el aire, pero Xanadu detuvo el golpe con su mano y aun en el aire, jalo con fuerza y acerco a Amatista hacia ella, dándole una patada en la cara y estrellándola con fuerza en el suelo, dejándola hundida en un hueco que tomo su forma, al tiempo que Xanadu aterrizaba.

-¡Amatista!-Perla se lanzó a la batalla a socorrer a su amiga, lanzando varios golpes con su lanza, mismos que Xanadu evadía con gran facilidad, para luego sujetar el arma de Perla.

Sin que Perla pudiera evitarlo, Xanadu comenzó a golpearla con su propia lanza en la cara, al menos con la punta trasera, cuando la reina la levando y la lanzo por los aires, fue cuando Garnet y los demás se lanzaron al ataque, la reina los espero con una sonrisa en su rostro metálico.

Lapis lanzo varias flechas de agua, mismas que Xanadu recibió sin obtener algún daño, para luego dar un salto y golpearla en la cara, provocando que Lapis cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza, quedando algo aturdida por el impacto que recibió.

-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot al ver eso.

La pequeña Gema se lanzó contra Xanadu, lanzando un golpe con la espada de Dinobot, pero la reina la detuvo sujetándola de la cabeza y levantándola con gran facilidad, para luego mirarla fijamente con esos brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Una Peridot con el arma del traidor? No sé si pensar que esto es tierno o ridículo-expreso Xanadu lanzando un golpe con su brazo, estrellando a Peridot contra un árbol.

-¡Basta!-grito Garnet lanzándose a la batalla junto con Stevonnie.

Ambas atacaron a la reina por dos flancos, pero la maligna Xanadu era capaz de lidiar con la dos sin problemas, pateo a Garnet y la derribo, para luego bloquear un ataque de la espada de Stevonnie y golpeándola con solo dos dedos, lanzo a Stevonnie contra el suelo, provocando que se separara, dejando a Steven y Connie en el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son ustedes?-cuestiono Xanadu con frialdad, cuando Garnet se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, golpeándola repetidamente.

Por su parte, Steven y Connie se levantaron con ayuda de León, quien también estaba algo lastimado-No puedo creerla, ella es muy poderosa, tenemos que hacer algo o nos destruirá a todos-expreso Connie con miedo.

Steven también pensó lo mismo, pues podía como hasta Garnet tenía problemas para lidiar con Xanadu, mientras que la reina no mostraba ningún tipo de problema peleando, fue cuando el pequeño Cuarzo miro a su León, el cual le devolvió la mirada, se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes y casi al instante, Steven los abrió de golpe.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Pero tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado para ponerla en marcha!-indico Steven.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-declaro Connie sonriéndole con total confianza a su amigo.

Garnet lanzo un golpe más contra Xanadu, mismo que la reina repelió y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que cayera al piso, cuando Xanadu se dispuso a darle un nuevo golpe, Amatista enredo su látigo de nuevo en el brazo derecho de la reina, captando su atención.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Xanadu pudiera hacer algo, Amatista se transformó de nuevo y la lanzo por los aires, pero Xanadu logro liberarse a tiempo y disparo un rayo contra Amatista, mismo que la Gema logro esquivar por muy poco.

Sumamente lastimadas, las Crystal Gems se reagruparon, listas para continuar el enfrentamiento, Xanadu también se incorporó y miro a sus rivales, cada una de las Gems estaba en posición de combate y con sus armas en alto o en el caso de Lapis y Topacio esperando una oportunidad para lanzar sus ataques.

Los ojos de Xanadu brillaban con absoluta maldad, mientras las Gems la miraban de manera desafiante, la expresión de Xanadu solo mostraba frialdad absoluta, como toda una máquina, fue cuando la reina lanzo un grito de batalla y las Gems se lanzaron sobre ella.

Todo paso en un parpadeo, Xanadu derribo a casi todo el grupo con solo un golpe, ni siquiera la forma transformada de Amatista tuvo oportunidad alguna contra Xanadu, al final, solo Garnet quedaba en pie y la valiente Gema se lanzó contra la reina y viceversa, siendo Xanadu quien lograra dar el golpe, impactando su puño en el estómago de Garnet, la fuerza fue tan grande que las gafas de Garnet salieron disparadas de su rostro, cayendo al suelo, donde Xanadu las aplasto.

Garnet cayó de rodillas y se llevó una mano al área dañada, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza por el tremendo dolor que le causo ese ataque, mismo que no termino, continuo cuando Xanadu le dio una patada en la quijada, provocando que Garnet se levantara de golpe, momento que la reina aprovecho para sujetarla del cuello y dejarla inmovilizada.

Del brazo libre de Xanadu emergió una cuchilla de energía misma que acerco peligrosamente hacia el rostro de Garnet, quien tembló de miedo al sentir aquella punta filosa sobre su cara, apunto de atravesar uno de sus tres ojos.

-¡Díganme donde ocultaron la Matrix y les prometo que su final será rápido e indoloro o al menos tratare de que así sea!-exigió Xanadu con maldad.

Garnet no sabía qué hacer, estaba en una encrucijada, pero entonces-¡Oye Xanadu!-grito Steven llamando la atención de la reina, quien volteo a ver a Steven y a Connie, los cuales la miraban con seriedad.

Fue cuando ambos chicos hicieron algo inesperado, unas muecas con sus caras, unas que serían consideradas muy graciosas, pero que dejaron extrañada a la reina-¿Qué?-exclamo confundida.

-¡Ahora!-grito Steven.

Fue cuando León lanzo un rugido sumamente potente, abriendo un portal detrás de Xanadu, eso la dejo más confusa, pero entonces lo vio, ambos niños corrieron hacia ella tomadas de la mano y dando un salto volvieron a formar a Stevonnie, quien le dio una patada a una confusa Xanadu, la patada fue suficiente para que la reina soltara a Garnet y fuera succionada por el portal, mismo que se cerró al instante.

-¡Eso!-expreso Stevonnie victoriosa, mientras el resto del grupo se recuperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El portal envió a Xanadu a la Antártica, donde fue recibida por un grupo de pequeños y adorables pingüinos, los cuales la miraban con mucha curiosidad, la reina volteo para todos lados y comprendió lo que había pasado.

-¡No!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

De regreso al templo, el grupo estaba recuperándose tras aquella batalla, misma que perdieron en cierto sentido, fue cuando Greg apareció por la puerta de entrada sumamente alarmado, su preocupación aumento al ver las condiciones de todos.

-¿Pero que les paso?-pregunto asustado.

-Tuvimos un encuentro con la jefa de todos los Vexacon-respondió Steven con pesar.

-¿La jefa? ¿Quieres decir…la madre de esas dos locas?-pregunto Greg con miedo y el silencio de Steven fue suficiente respuesta-ay no-.

-Si lo pensamos bien…realmente fuimos muy afortunadas-opino Peridot.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No venció!-exclamo Amatista humillada por la batalla.

-Créeme, pudo ser peor, hasta el momento, nadie que haya peleado contra la reina ha sobrevivido-explico Peridot.

-Es realmente rápida-recordó Lapis.

-Parecía estar en varios lugares a la vez-agrego Topacio.

Garnet se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando Perla se le acerco-¿Qué es lo que haremos Garnet?-pregunto con miedo.

-Prepararnos, porque esto no está haciendo más que empezar-explico Garnet con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

En cuanto Xanadu regreso, la reina ordeno que la dejaran sola y una vez que su orden se cumplió, se sentó en su trono a pensar-Si, falle, subestime las habilidades de esas Gemas, juro que no volverá a pasar ¡No! ¡No será necesario! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡No más errores de cálculos! ¡No le temo a NADA!-declaro, para luego recargarse en el respaldo de su trono-excepto…a él…-expreso mirando hacia arriba, como si pudiera sentir la mirada de alguien más sobre ella.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, las Crystal Gems tuvieron su primer encuentro con Xanadu y por poco no salen vivas del mismo, por fortuna, Steven y Connie la atacaron de manera que ella no esperaba, pero con esta demostración de poder, las Crystal Gems deben estar más atentas que nunca.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _está muy bien y fácil de agregar al fic, bien hecho y también te aplaudo por tu valor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Gia sobrevivió, pero Xanadu la dejo tan dañada que jamás va a poder volver a hablar correctamente de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora que las Gemas han tenido su primer encuentro con Xanadu y salieron vivas, lo cual ya es una victoria, considerando como les puedo haber ido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _las Gemas se han enfrentado a Xanadu y por poco no salen vivas de ese encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _finalmente las Crystal Gems tuvieron su enfrentamiento contra Xanadu y como acaban de ver, de no ser por Steven y Connie no habrían salido vivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque con cada capítulo nos acercamos más al gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _está bien, pero ya se acabó el tiempo de los OC, ya no los estoy recibiendo, por ahora las Gemas tuvieron su encuentro con la maligna Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _con Jaspe no lo creo, ella nunca fue de mi agrado, además, tras rechazar la ayuda de Steven me quedo claro que ella le es muy leal a sus Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya quedo guardado, así que no te preocupes por eso, ya estás en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ya quedo bien y así como esta quedo perfectamente, ahora solo falta que empiece el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya conociste la manera de pelear de Xanadu, no por nada es la temible reina de todo el imperio Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _acabas de ver a la reina en acción y porque motivos es tan temida en todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y eso que mi intención era que no fueran muchos por lo que solo era un capítulo, incluso yo me sorprendí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Xanadu ha combatido y como acabas de ver, todo lo que se decía de ella y de sus habilidades no eran simples palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _todos están bien, aunque voy a tener que ajustar a algunos para que puedan tener buena participación en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, ni yo me espere que cayeran de este modo, fue realmente sorprendente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y vaya que demostró su ferocidad en combate, así como también su gran crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que la demostración del poder de Xanadu es una clara señal de que esto está lejos de terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _nadie quisiera serlo, especialmente por el tipo de castigo que Xanadu le impuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pues ya viste como pelea la reina, su velocidad y poder son realmente impresionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente es algo sumamente efectiva, pero ahora la situación se volvió más tétrica con el poder de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y eso que parece que no ha notado que todos los Vexacon dicen eso de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnu:** _realmente me sorprendió, aunque debiste esperar a que yo te dijera que sí en ese aspecto, pero igual quedo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ChesOberon:** _de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Muerte:** _de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y acaba de llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _si llego y lo guarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _por ahora su mayor enemiga ha llegado y vaya que les dio una dura golpiza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Xanadu ha demostrado su terrible y realmente es alguien sumamente temible, especialmente porque las Gems ni siquiera pudieron darle un solo golpe a la maligna reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _el mayor de los enemigos ha dado la cara y ha demostrado su terrible poder, no por nada es la reina de los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Plateus, AndrosValgreen4, Razor Edge, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Moon-9215, Visnú, El Cazador Argentino, ChesOberon, Lord Muerte, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Sesion de entrenamiento

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo, como recordaran, las Crystal Gems tuvieron su primer encuentro con la Reina Xanadu, quien demostró sus tremendas habilidades de batalla, de hecho, estuvo a punto de acabarlas, de no ser por la brillante, pero algo extraña, idea de Steven así habría sido, ahora que conocen las capacidades y el tremendo poder de la reina, deben prepararse más que nunca, especialmente si quieren evitar que la Matrix del Liderazgo y el Arca caigan en manos de la reina, es el momento de una nueva sesión de entrenamiento para poder hacerse más fuertes, aunque puede que haya uno que otro contratiempo en sus intentos de entrenar.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Sesión de entrenamiento.**

Después de lo ocurrido con Xanadu, Steven paso la noche en vela, repasando una y otra vez en su mente la batalla contra la maligna reina, no podía creer que no hayan podido hacer nada en contra de ella, poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y el pequeño Cuarzo comenzó a quedarse dormido.

 _ **Las Crystal Gems caminaban por las calles oscuras de Ciudad Playa, el equipo completo, incluyendo a Connie y León, todos estaban moviéndose con mucha cautela en medio de aquella oscuridad, ni siquiera se podía ver la luz de la luna, era realmente algo escalofriante.**_

 _ **-Manténganse alerta, Xanadu puede estar cerca-indico Garnet mirando a sus amigos y estos asintieron.**_

 _ **-Solo espero que la encontremos antes de que lastime a alguien-deseo Perla con un tono de voz sumamente preocupado.**_

 _ **Fue cuando una risa macabra se escuchó, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones-No necesitan buscarme, porque yo ya les encontré-señalo Xanadu, cuya voz parecía venir de todos lados.**_

 _ **Las Crystal Gems se pusieron en guardia, buscando por todos lados a su enemiga, Amatista retrocedió un poco, manteniendo alerta a cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto choco contra algo, poco a poco volteo y se topó con la mirada maligna de Xanadu.**_

 _ **Antes de que Amatista pudiera hacer o decir algo, la reina la sujeto del cuello y se la llevo a las tinieblas, la Gema solo pudo gritar ante eso-¡Amatista!-grito Steven al ver eso.**_

 _ **La reina de los diabólicos Vexacon reapareció frente a ellas de nuevo, rápidamente, Lapis y Peridot se lanzó al ataque contra la maligna reina, Lapis uso su ataque de brazo de agua, pero Xanadu lo repelió con su mano con mucha facilidad, para luego darle un golpe a Lapis con su brazo, prosiguiendo a sujetarla del rostro y estrellarla contra el suelo, pisándola con su pie.**_

 _ **-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot lanzándose al ataque, pero Xanadu la intercepto con un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que la Gema técnica también cayera en la oscuridad, todo ante la mirada aterrada de Steven, quien se quedó petrificado.**_

 _ **Topacio lanzo uno de sus gritos para tratar de dañar a la reina, más Xanadu lo detuvo con su mano y se lo devolvió, Topacio logro esquivarlo a tiempo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la reina ya le había clavado su cuchilla de energía en su Gema.**_

 _ **Al ver eso, Perla apretó su lanza con furia y se lanzó al ataque-¡Perla no!-grito Garnet, pero fue muy tarde.**_

 _ **Perla lanzo varios ataques contra Xanadu, mismos que la reina detuvo con facilidad, de pronto y con un movimiento sumamente veloz, Xanadu le quito su lanza y se la clavó en la Gema, destruyéndola en el proceso, Garnet estaba aterrada, pero dispuesta a seguir peleando.**_

 _ **Garnet dio un salto y se lanzó al ataque, pero la reina la intercepto en el aire con un golpe, seguida por varios golpes sumamente veloces y mortales, lo último que Steven vio fue como Xanadu la lanzaba también a las tinieblas, no sin que antes viera a los ojos del pequeño Cuarzo.**_

 _ **-Corre-fue todo lo que dijo antes de ser consumida en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Steven quedo paralizado ante eso, no podía mover ni sus brazos ni piernas, cuando Connie hablo-¡Vamos Steven! ¡Todo depende de nosotros!-indico levantando la espada, pero no recibió respuesta de Steven-¿Steven?-.**_

 _ **Xanadu comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos, León se puso delante y arremetido contra la reina, quien de un veloz movimiento con su mano, lo decapito, para espanto de Connie, pero Steven seguía sin reaccionar, fue cuando la reina quedo frente a Connie y le dio una patada, misma que termino con la vida de la niña.**_

 _ **Cuando el cuerpo de Connie quedo a los pies de Steven, este por fin pudo reaccionar-¡CONNIE!-grito aterrado y la risa de Xanadu capto su atención.**_

 _ **-No habrá un solo lugar donde se puedan esconder de mí, no habrá sitio donde yo no este asechándolos ¿creen que están listos para enfrentarme?-pregunto Xanadu con burla antes de lanzar el golpe mortal sobre Steven.**_

Steven se levantó de golpe, estaba sudando mucho y estaba temblando de miedo, había lanzado un grito tan fuerte, que fue escuchado por Garnet, quien no tardó en aparecer ante su pequeño Cuarzo con un gesto lleno de preocupación.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Garnet.

Cuando la Gema estuvo junto con Steven, este se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar-¡Es Xanadu! ¡Soñé que acababa con todas ustedes, contigo, con Perla, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis, Topacio, León y con Connie!-explico Steven llorando muerto de miedo-¡Y que yo no podía hacer nada para protegerlos, solo me quedaba paralizado, sin moverme!-.

Garnet escucho todo lo que Steven decía y comenzó a tranquilizarlo, abrazándolo de forma maternal, al tiempo que le daba palabras de consuelo, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendía, después de todo, ella también estaba asustada por lo que iba a venir ahora que la temible Xanadu había llegado, debían prepararse para lo peor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

La reina convoco una reunión con las tropas que le quedaban, Gia ya estaba en mejores condiciones, pero su voz ya no era la misma, aunque no tenía el mismo problema que tuvo el Autobot Bumblebee con sus procesadores vocales, ahora su voz era más grave y sonaba como una radio en mal estado, pero cuando hablaba se le entendía.

-Estas son las reliquias que hemos obtenido en el tiempo que hemos estado en la Tierra, pero aún quedan muchas más ocultas, afortunadamente, tenemos en nuestro poder los Pilares, así como también el Pilar de Control, creados hace mucho tiempo por Sentinel Prime, una vez que estén reparados podremos traer al Serpentera hasta esta galaxia, además de que hemos obtenido una gran cantidad de Energon, aunque no hemos podido obtener más que pequeños fragmentos de Energon Oscuro, esperamos que pronto…-Gia se vio interrumpida cuando su voz comenzó a perderse.

-No cabe duda que ya no tienes mucho que decir ahora que tu voz fue dañada-se burló Windblade, provocando que una mirada de furia le cayera encima.

-Por el momento creo que lo más apto sería reunir más reliquias de Cybertron y apoderarnos de todo el Energon posible…-.

-Eso ya no será necesario-indico Xanadu dejando sorprendidos a sus súbditos-el Energon que tenemos hasta ahora es suficiente para energizar a nuestras naves y ejércitos, el Energon Oscuro será nuestro en su momento, por ahora quiero que enfoquen toda su atención en obtener la última pieza del disco, mis hijas obtuvieron dos, pero esas Crystal Gems tienen la última y sin ella el disco no servirá de nada-.

Los guerreros Vexacon se vieron entre sí confundidos-Oiga jefa ¿Por qué motivo ese disco es tan importante?-pregunto Acturus confundido.

Por toda respuesta, Xanadu le disparo un rayo al general, lanzándolo al otro lado de la cabina-Eso es cosa mía, ustedes solo concéntrense en recuperar el Disco y verán porque motivo es tan importante-indico Xanadu con maldad.

-Pero mi reina, la tercera pieza del disco está en el Templo de esas Crystal Gems y por culpa de Dinobot, quien les entrego un aparato que les ayudo a crear un campo de fuerza que nos mantiene fuera de su base-explico Arathron.

La mirada de Xanadu se endureció y todo el grupo se quedó aterrado-¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien? Mis hijas fueron destruidas, el General Benag y el General Yogos también, esas Gemas tienen la Matrix y el Arca, mi única oportunidad de poder vencerlas es apoderándome de las 3 piezas del Disco, ellas podrán tener la Matrix en su poder, pero sin un Prime es inservible, nadie más puede recurrir a su inmenso poder-.

-¡Encontraremos un modo de obtener la tercera pieza mi reina!-le aseguro Dageron.

-Hasta ahora solo me han dado fracasos, tal vez sea hora de tomar medidas más drásticas-expreso Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Al día siguiente, Garnet convoco a una reunión con el equipo y como era sábado, Connie pudo asistir, el grupo está reunido en la sala de la casa, mientras la Gema se encontraba parada frente a ellos, una vez que tuvo la atención del grupo tomo la palabra.

-Como ya saben la situación ha dado un giro aterrador, logramos vencer a Yogos, obtuvimos la Matrix y el Arca, también vencimos a Tenaya y Arturina, incluso vencimos a Benag, pero ahora ha aparecido la peor de todos, Xanadu, la reina de los Vexacon y como recordaran, nuestra batalla con ella fue…un completo desastre-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Topacio-si no fuera por la idea de Steven y Connie tal vez no habríamos salidos vivos de esa-.

-Y no creo que la próxima vez que nos ataque caiga con el mismo truco-señalo Perla estremeciéndose.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es por eso que debemos estar mejor preparadas, ahora que Xanadu ha llegado y vimos lo que puede hacer, será mejor que nos preparemos, debemos entrenar y hacerlo como no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo-indico Garnet.

Peridot levanto la mano-Disculpa Garnet, pero ¿realmente crees que un poco de entrenamiento baste para poder pelear al nivel de esa loca?-pregunto con algo de duda.

Garnet miro a Peridot y respondió-No, se requeriría de mucho entrenamiento, mismo que debemos comenzar de inmediato, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la próxima vez que la enfrentemos terminemos destruidas, si nosotras caemos nada impedirá que Xanadu destruya la Tierra-.

-Y dudo mucho que nuestros aliados puedan enfrentarse a todo el ejército Vexacon-señalo Perla.

-¡Entonces hay que comenzar el entrenamiento cuanto antes!-declaro Steven levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué dices Lapis? ¿Estás de acuerdo con todos?-pregunto Garnet mirando a la Gema acuática.

Lapis miro sus manos un momento y luego levanto la mirada-Lo estoy, no permitiré que ese pedazo de chatarra destruya nuestro hogar-aseguro con determinación, al tiempo que la Calabaza ladraba, mientras León tomaba una siesta.

-Entonces andando-indico Garnet y el grupo se dirigió al coliseo de entrenamiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez ahí, Garnet se quedó pensando en una manera eficiente para que todos pudieran entrenar y fortalecerse, debía ser un método que las ayudara a todas por igual, incluyendo a Steven y Connie, por suerte para ella, Perla era experta en ese asunto.

-¡Muy bien mis estudiantes, comenzaremos con un pequeño calentamiento, ya que hemos comprobado por batallas anteriores y encuentros algo complicados que incluso las Gemas podemos agotarnos!-señalo Perla sonriendo un poco nerviosa-¡Así que preparémonos para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento en equipo! ¿Si Topacio?-pregunto Perla cuando su amigo levanto la mano.

-¿Qué tu no vas a entrenar con nosotros?-pregunto achicando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Bueno…alguien tiene que estar al frente y guiarlos en el entrenamiento y dado que yo tengo más experiencia como mentora pues…-.

-Solo quieres dar órdenes por el hecho de cómo es la vida de una Perla en el Planeta Madre ¿verdad?-pregunto Topacio sin quitar su mirada acusadora.

-Oh…bueno…yo…-Perla se ruborizo un poco ante las palabras de Topacio.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Perla tiene un lado oscuro!-expreso Amatista riéndose y aumentando la vergüenza de Perla.

-Oh si, como en los viejos tiempos-señalo Garnet cruzada de brazos y sonriendo divertida ante las palabras justas de su amigo, ya que recordaba que cuando nuevas Gemas se unían al equipo, a Perla le gustaba entrenarlas para poder ser quien de una que otra orden-muy bien Gems, comencemos-indico Garnet sonriendo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=HT1MJ72uLsA)**

 **Hoy la lucha empieza  
Esa es la misión  
Niñas me mandaron  
Para tal acción  
Esa la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
Entenderán lo que es virtud  
Crystal Gems  
Seremos hoy. **

El entrenamiento comenzó con Garnet guiando al grupo, al principio, todo el grupo debían hacer algunos ejercicios que les ayudaran a concentrarse, para una vez que terminaron con lo que sería su calentamiento, se prepararon para el verdadero entrenamiento, que consistía en una batalla entre ellos, para que pudieran ver las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno, si lograban aprenderlas de sus amigos, más fácilmente la encontrarían en sus enemigos.

 **Mantener la calma  
En la tempestad.  
Siempre en equilibrio  
y en vencer pensar.**

Garnet les recordó las distintas batallas que habían tenido, no solo contra Vexacon, sino también contra Gemas Corruptas, así como también la guerra contra el Planeta Madre, el ataque de Jaspe, esto provoco un poco de incomodidad en Peridot y Lapis, pero no dijeron nada, ya que era parte de su entrenamiento.

 **Son patéticos  
Escuálidos  
Nunca entienden que pasó  
Crystal Gems  
Seremos hoy…**

El grupo recordó algunas de sus derrotas más desastrosas y mortales, como cuando Jaspe las capturo en su primer encuentro, más como Steven encontró el valor pasa salvarlas, Lapis recordó cómo se encadeno a Jaspe para proteger a su amigo y por inercia a las Crystal Gems, aunque para Peridot, su primera gran derrota fue cuando la capturaron y destruyeron su forma física, pero gracias a eso aprendió a ser más fuerte.

 **No puedo casi respirar  
Solo quiero despedirme  
En deporte siempre fui una decepción...  
El miedo los va a matar  
Que no vaya a descubrirme  
Ojala supiera yo de natación**

El entrenamiento paso a batallas en equipos, donde cada uno trataba de atacar como uno solo, algo que les costaba en algunos momentos, ya que cada uno tenía su método de tratar de guiar mejor a su equipo contra sus oponentes, pero más que nada era por todo el estrés del poder que Xanadu tenía y el miedo que esta les causaba, pero no pensaban rendirse ante ella, no sin pelear.

 **Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión. **

Perla recordó todas las batallas que libro al lado de su amadísima Rose, como entrego todo por ella, aunque solo era una Perla, Rose vio en ella lo que nadie más veía, de hecho, Rose lo veía en todos, algo que aprendió de un gran líder, el más valiente de los valientes.

El grupo no pudo evitar pensar en el video donde vieron como Rose se unió a Optimus Prime y esta la miro como una hija, le enseño tantas cosas, a luchar por la libertad y por otros, fue gracias a él que Rose se rebeló contra la tiranía de las Diamantes y lucho por la Tierra, fue gracias a él que las Gems encontraron otro camino a sus vidas, porque sí, Rose les cambio todo, pero fue Optimus Prime quien planto esa semilla.

 **Pronto ya los Vexacon  
Nos van a atacar…  
Pero si obedecen  
Se podrán salvar **

Steven trato de seguir el entrenamiento, pero entonces a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la pesadilla que tuvo, aquella donde vio morir a todas sus amigas y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo se quedó petrificado sin poder hacer nada.

 **Tu no sirves en la guerra cruel  
a empacar no hay tal virtud  
Crystal Gems  
Seremos hoy **

Garnet se le acercó y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, cuando Steven alzo la vista, la encontró sonriéndole de manera cálida, recordándole el momento en que ella también se sintió perdida, cuando Perla la engaño para formar a Sardonyx solo para sentirse más fuerte.

Perla también le recordó ese momento, lo mal que se sintió cuando engaño a Garnet, así como también cuando le grito a Steven por descubrir que Rose también le guardaba secretos a ella, pensando que ella era la única con la que su adorada Rose hablaba.

Amatista no era la excepción, el cómo se sentía por cómo fue su origen, creyendo ser un simple error, una Gema mala, una abominación, para luego ser considerada débil y mediocre por Jaspe, una Gema defectuosa, algo ridículo y tonto.

Peridot recordó el momento en que perdió sus piezas robóticas, lo indefensa que se sintió sin ellas, como se sentía mal por ser una Gema que no poseía ninguna habilidad especial, pero gracias a ser libre de sus piezas encontró su poder oculto, sus poderes de metal y eso era mejor que 100 piezas robóticas de última generación.

Lapis era quien más culpa sentía en cierto modo, su encierro en el espejo, haber llevado a Jaspe a la Tierra, haberla encadenado y sintiéndose bien por eso, pero gracias a Steven aprendió muchas cosas, incluso a dejar de lado a Jaspe y también…gracias a Dinobot aprendió lo que era dar la vida por algo que realmente lo merecía.

Topacio también sentía algo de culpa y dolor en su interior, pues aunque nunca lo admitió, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Bismuto, ya que él trato de delatarla con Rose y eso provoco que se saliera de control, tal vez podría haber razonado con ella de otra manera, eso era algo que nunca sabría, ya que no se dio la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Finalmente, Connie también tenía sus miedos, el hecho de ocultarles a sus padres todo sobre los asuntos mágicos y el que hubiera golpeado a un compañero, pero finalmente todo se resolvió de la mejor manera y ahora formaba parte de un grupo de héroes que seguían los pasos de los más grandes héroes que el universo había conocido en existencia.

 **Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

Las Crystal Gems se prepararon para la parte final del entrenamiento, misma que consistía en pelear todo el grupo contra el miembro más fuerte del equipo, mismo que era Garnet, quien actuaria del mismo modo en que Xanadu lo hacía, naturalmente, evitando dañar severamente a sus amigas.

La última parte del entrenamiento comenzó, las Gems debían hacer uso de todo lo que sabían y podían hacer para vencer a Garnet, ya que solo así tendrían una oportunidad contra la maligna Xanadu, peleando como un equipo y atacándola con todo lo que tuvieran desde un principio.

Aunque pelear con Garnet no se sentía igual que cuando se enfrentaron a Xanadu, realmente comprendían perfectamente el punto del entrenamiento, no dejarse vencer por el miedo, ni la desesperación y mucho menos dar todo por perdido, aunque el enemigo fuera alguien sumamente despiadado y superior.

El entrenamiento siguió de esa forma por algunas cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente Garnet decidió que había sido suficiente y los felicito a todos por el avance que habían demostrado, tal vez aun había mucho que hacer y moldear, pero estaba segura de que llegaría el momento en que podrían detener a Xanadu y al imperio Vexacon de una vez por todas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras la sesión de entrenamiento, el grupo regreso al Templo, donde Steven y Connie se dirigieron rápidamente al refrigerador para poder tomar un gran trago de agua, a veces ser humano era algo muy cansado, aunque las Gemas también se mostraban algo cansadas por todo el entrenamiento.

-Diría que el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy fructífero, pero no creo que estemos listas para enfrentarnos a Xanadu directamente aun-señalo Perla de modo pensativo.

-¡Solo esperen a que tenga enfrente a esa máquina malvada y le enseñare algunas cosas!-expreso Amatista golpeando la palma de su mano.

-Xanadu sigue siendo la Vexacon más poderosa de todos, con una sola sesión de entrenamiento no bastara para poder enfrentarla, necesitamos entrenar mucho más-indico Garnet.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos usar la Matrix del Liderazgo-dijo Peridot entre dientes, ya que ella sabía muy bien que si pudieran controlar aquel inmenso poder, entonces no tendrían problema alguno contra Xanadu, su imperio o el Planea Madre.

-Me permito recordarte que la Matrix solo puede ser usada por un Prime, algo que ninguno de nosotros es-señalo Topacio.

-¡No era necesario que lo dijeras!-expreso Peridot molesta.

-Al menos el Arca nos podrá ayudar mucho, podremos llevar la batalla contra los Vexacon al mismo espacio, de ese modo no tendremos que preocuparnos por dañar a la tierra-expreso Perla sonriendo un poco aliviada.

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos si Xanadu decide lanzar un ataque masivo a la Tierra?-pregunto Lapis logrando que el grupo guardara silencio.

-Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Connie llamando la atención de todos-Xanadu es la líder del imperio Vexacon y tiene a su disposición al ejército más poderoso de todo el universo, entonces, si ella tiene tanto poder como para destruir planetas enteros ¿Por qué no ha hecho lo mismo con la Tierra? Si la Matrix es tan poderosa no creo que sea destruida por algo como eso, además de que Xanadu bien pudo haber venido en el momento que quisiera, incluso antes de la rebelión de la madre de Steven-.

El grupo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, analizando la pregunta de Connie, realmente era muy acertada, Xanadu podría haber llegado en el momento que quisiera, con o sin las Diamantes rondando, entonces ¿Por qué motivos no lo hizo?

-¿Qué opinas Garnet?-pregunto Steven mirando a la Gema madura fijamente.

-No estoy segura de cuales sean las intenciones de Xanadu, pero una cosa si se, que pase lo que pase debemos detenerla antes de que algo terrible pase-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Xanadu se encontraba en una sección oscura de la nave, abriendo la palma de su mano y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco, revelándose un cristal de color negro con detalles púrpuras, brillando intensamente, la reina lo miro fijamente un momento y luego se concentró de nuevo.

-Muy bien, es el momento de obtener el poder supremo-sentencio con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, el grupo tuvo una larga sesión de entrenamiento y vaya que lo necesitan, porque Xanadu tiene grandes planes en mente y muchos de ellos pueden ser sumamente peligrosos, al mismo tiempo, las Diamantes están comenzando a preguntarse porque motivos el Clúster no ha emergido y la Tierra sigue intacta.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction, en verdad, muchas gracias:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _debo admitir que se ve bien, pero me cuesta imaginarme a Emma Watson en un papel que no sea el de Hermione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues Peridot dijo que NADIE que haya enfrentado a Xanadu ha salido vivo y si no fuera por Steven y Connie, ellas no habrían sido la excepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora se avecina una tormenta mucho mayor, pues Xanadu no es como sus hijas ni las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _todo gracias a la idea de Steven y Connie, pero la presencia de la reina en la guerra solo significan muchos más problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _eso es fácil, Heath Leadger, ese actor realmente supo darle vida al enemigo número 1 de Batman, realmente me impresiono su actuación como el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, ya tengo pensado como comenzar ese nuevo fic, ya que a este ya no le queda mucho, quizás unos 10 capítulos más o 13 más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ese es otro problema, porque para que ella le tema quiere decir que se trata de alguien con un poder sumamente superior al suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero recuerda que solo un Prime puede acceder al poder de la Matrix, ya que es la sabiduría del mismo Primus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NoNameGiven:** _por el momento eso permanece en el misterio, pero si la misma Xanadu le tiene miedo significa que es alguien con un terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso realmente me honra mucho, que compares a la reina de todos los Vexacon con el más grande villano de DB, ya que ese perdedor de Zamasu no se compara a ese gran tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente es mucho peor que él, ya que ni siquiera uso un arma contra las Gemas, más que para amenazar a Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _sí que la tuvieron, fue una suerte que Steven y Connie la atacaran de un modo que ella no se esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _es muy cierto, Drago ha sido mi villano desde hace tiempo, fue el primero de mis personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnukinggod:** _con fans de Chespirito hay que recordar que él siempre nos dejó una enseñanza y pedir permiso es una de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo viste, las Gemas tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _lo siento, pero hay series que nunca me llamaron la atención y por lo tanto no me interesa hacer fics de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, las cosas solo están comenzando y tras esta sesión de entrenamiento se viene otra batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _tienes mucha razón, especialmente cuando su rabia es tan grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _a quien le tema solo debes suponer que se trata de alguien que es mucho más poderoso y malvado que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _ahora solo fue una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora sabes porque es tan temida en todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento eso quedara en el anonimato, pero lo que sí es seguro es que se avecina algo grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora Steven tiene miedo de perder a alguno de sus seres amados a manos de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _para que veas que si le fallas a Xanadu no saldrás bien librado del peor de los tormentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ya lo vi y vaya que las Gemas tuvieron muchas emociones con el pequeño bodoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y a lo que ella teme es realmente una buena razón para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es imposible no sentirlo, especialmente porque su reina le hizo lo mismo que Megatron a Bumblebee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente lo está, porque esas Gemas no solo no fueron eliminadas, sino que además todavía tienen en su poder la Matrix del Liderazgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _se podría decir que en esta versión es peor, ya que no necesita de ningún Bakugan para pelear por sí misma, además de ser un poco más cruel y fría, muchos la han comparado con el tirano Freezer, lo cual es un verdadero honor para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _no puedo revelarte ninguna información al respecto, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, NoNameGiven, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Black Hunter, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Visnukinggod, Tenzalucard123, Atila 25, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, CharacterOne, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Plateus.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Mundo de ilusion

" _ **Hola amigos, soy**_ **Fenomenoide,** _ **ya saben, el héroe más loco de todo el mundo, el que además es el chico genio Dexter, pero hoy no vengo a hablarles de mí, sino a presentarles este nuevo capítulo, vaya este autor realmente tiene mucho éxito en esta página, ojala lo tuviera en la vida (risa), bromeo con él, realmente hace todo lo posible por alcanzar sus sueños y metas, aunque el suyo es algo complicado ¿saben cuál es su trabajo soñado? Creando caricaturas, vaya, eso sí que es algo demente y emocionante, solo mírenme, yo soy una y soy muy feliz o lo era hasta que los "genios" productores cancelaron mi show y otros reemplazándolos con basura como Clarence y el Tío Grandpa, es decir ¿Quién ve eso? Incluso humillan a los héroes, que vergüenza…"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Mundo de ilusión.**

Ya habían pasado al menos 3 días desde que tuvieron su enfrentamiento contra Xanadu y durante ese periodo de tiempo, no había habido señal alguna de la reina, de su ejército o del Planeta Madre, durante ese tiempo, las Gemas no perdieron tiempo y ahora trabajaban arduamente en las reparaciones del Arca, definitivamente necesitarían esa nave en cualquier momento.

-Parece que dentro de poco podremos hacerla funcionar-dijo Perla mirando como la imponente nave comenzaba a quedar como nueva.

-Fue una suerte que hayamos decidido conservar algunos pedazos de la nave de Jaspe para usarla en las reparaciones del Arca-opino Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Ciertamente fue algo muy inteligente, pero aún nos queda un problema, no podremos hacerla funcionar si no encontramos un modo de usar el Energon en su forma correcta, si lo usamos en su estado más puro podríamos terminar destruyendo el granero y todo lo que este a más de 1000 kilómetros-expreso Peridot.

-Ese sigue siendo un problema-concordó Perla pensativa-si tan solo encontráramos algo que nos ayude a contener la radiación del Energon y poder modificarlo a su estado sólido entonces podríamos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan-.

-Creo que primero deberíamos comenzar a reparar los motores-intervino Topacio, quien estaba revisando los motores en esos precisos momentos-aún hay mucho que reparar en ellos, realmente estuvo sin uso por demasiado tiempo-.

-Entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar, Peridot ¿podrías ir a ver si Steven y los otros terminaron con su labor?-pregunto Garnet mirando a su amiga.

Peridot se quedó pensando un momento, la pequeña Gema pensó que sería más útil quedándose con el grupo, pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería ir a ver qué tal le iba a los demás en su trabajo, así que asintió y se dirigió al interior del granero, donde encontró al grupo revisando algunas cosas en su Tablet.

-¿Cómo les está yendo amigos?-pregunto Peridot acercándose.

-No muy bien-señalo Connie con algo de preocupación-hemos revisado cada página Web y muchos de los materiales que ofrecen parecen ser de…procedencia sospechosa-.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "procedencia sospechosa"?-pregunto Peridot.

-Que son robadas o definitivamente algo con lo cual no debemos meternos-explico Connie.

-Ojala Thomas estuviera aquí, con su ayuda podríamos obtener algo que nos ayudara a trabajar con el Energon-dijo Steven con algo de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Lapis y Amatista revisaban cada uno de los Cristales de Energon que poseían, aunque con mucho cuidado, ya que cualquier cosa podría hacer que explotaran, especialmente porque aún estaban en su estado más puro, más de una vez Amatista bromeo con hacerlos explotar, hecho que asustaba a todos.

La Calabaza solo corría de un lado a otro, ladrando sumamente emocionada por ver a todos reunidos en su hogar de nuevo, aunque siempre manteniéndose lejos de cualquier cosa puntiaguda, definitivamente eso fue algo que lo dejo con un trauma eterno.

A muchos les pareció extraño el hecho de que Peridot les hubiera prestado su Tablet, pero era para que Steven y Connie buscaran información por la red, tanto en la laptop de Connie como en la Tablet y quien encontrara primero algo le informaría a los demás, aunque tuvieron un poco de ayuda de Garnet para convencer a Peridot.

De pronto, tanto la laptop como la Tablet se apagaron-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Connie tratando de volver a encenderla.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Peridot acercándose, cuando vio lo que ocurría-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito alarmada-¿Qué tienes? ¡Háblame! ¡Pequeña! ¡Respóndeme!-pedía tomando su Tablet y agitándola de un lado a otro tratando de hacerla funcionar.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué se apagarían tan de repente?-pregunto Steven confundido.

Y así, tan rápido como la pantalla se apagó, se volvió a encender, pero esta vez con un aura de energía color púrpura, misma que atrapo a todos los estaban dentro de, digitalizándolos, incluso Lapis y Peridot recibieron esa descarga, justo en el momento en que Topacio aparecía en la entrada del granero.

-Peridot, Garnet necesita saber… ¿Pero qué rayos?-exclamo cuando vio como el grupo desaparecía ante sus ojos-¡Ay no! ¡Garnet! ¡Perla!-grito corriendo a buscar al resto de sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven y las demás llegaron a lo que parecía ser la oscuridad del espacio, pero no era el espacio en realidad, pues ni Steven ni Connie tenían problemas para respirar-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Amatista.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

La Calabaza comenzó a ladrar sumamente asustada, para luego saltar a los brazos de Lapis, quien la abrazo con fuerza, Peridot buscaba por todos lados alguna señal que le indicaran en qué clase de locura se habían metido esta vez, pero no había nada.

-Todo parece indicar que estamos en el espacio exterior-dijo de manera pensativa.

-Pero no puede ser el espacio, si lo fuera Steven y yo no podríamos respirar-señalo Connie.

-Es cierto, además, si este fuera el espacio ¿Por qué las estrellas se ven como pixeles?-pregunto Steven acercándose a una y viéndola fijamente.

-¡No me importa cómo llegamos aquí, solo quiero saber cómo saldremos de este lugar!-exclamo Amatista con enojo.

Una risa maligna se escuchó, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones, el grupo trato de encontrar el lugar de donde venía aquella risa, pero por más que trataban de ubicarla, la misma no parecía tener un punto de origen, fue cuando la dueña de la risa hizo acto de aparición, revelando a la Reina Xanadu.

-Saludos Crystal Gems, bienvenidos a mi casa-saludo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Xanadu!-exclamo Peridot asustada.

-¡Así que tú eres la loca que nos trajo a este sitio! ¡Dinos donde estamos y como salimos de aquí antes de que me decida romperte la cara!-bramo Amatista desafiante.

Xanadu solo se rio ante la amenaza-Que tierna eres, una Gema defectuosa como tú en serio cree tener oportunidad contra mí, respecto a este lugar, no deben preocuparse por encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, porque eso es algo que nunca conseguirán-señalo la reina con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Amatista preparándose para invocar su látigo, pero este no apareció-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Amy? ¿Por qué no invocas tu látigo?-pregunto Peridot entre dientes y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lapis trato de usar sus poderes de agua después de entregar la Calabaza a Connie, pero el resultado fue el mismo, nada pasaba, Peridot también trato de usar sus poderes de metal, pero nada ocurría, Steven y Connie trataron de fusionarse, pero el resultado no cambiaba ni un poco.

-¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada?-pregunto Peridot asustada.

-Es muy simple, porque en este mundo no tienen nada, en cambio yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, por ejemplo-los ojos de Xanadu brillaron con maldad y poco a poco dos figuras comenzaron a formarse frente al grupo.

Fue cuando Jaspe y Malachita hicieron acto de aparición frente a las Crystal Gems, dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero nadie estaba más sorprendida e impactada que Lapis, quien abrió mucho los ojos al ver frente a ella a Malachita, desde una perspectiva sumamente diferente.

-¿Qué te parece Lazuli? Espero que hayas extrañado a estas dos, porque ellas sí que te extrañaron ¡Acábenlas!-ordeno Xanadu y ambas Gemas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Jaspe arremetió contra Steven, quien esquivo el ataque a tiempo, mientras que Malachita lanzaba varios golpes de agua que aparentemente salían de la nada-¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo es posible que Jaspe y Malachita estén aquí?-exclamo Amatista.

-¡Cuando lo sepa te lo diré!-respondió Peridot.

Lapis trato de invocar sus alas, pero ni eso podía hacer, mientras que Malachita podía hacerlo sin problema alguno, las dos Gemas atacaban sin compasión alguna, parecía que Malachita solo tenía la personalidad agresiva y cruel de Jaspe, Xanadu solo observaba la batalla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¿Qué se siente ser atacada por una Gema que creyeron dejar en el pasado? Y también-nuevamente los ojos de Xanadu brillaron.

Estas vez, quienes aparecieron eran los Comandantes Vexacon Megalador, Drillor, Hunter y Buitron, los cuales también comenzaron a atacar a las Gemas en conjunto con Jaspe y Malachita, todo sin que el equipo de los buenos supiera como pasaba eso.

-¿De dónde salieron estos tipos? ¡Creí que los habíamos destruido!-exclamo Amatista evadiendo el ataque de Hunter, pero sin que pudiera usar sus propias armas o poderes contra él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestiono Lapis comenzando a desesperarse, especialmente por tener que lidiar con aquella monstruosidad que creo cuando se fusiono con Jaspe, muy diferente a Esmeralda Azul, ojala pudieran invocarla, pero si Steven y Connie no pudieron fusionarse, entonces tampoco ella podría hacerlo con Peridot ni con Amatista.

Xanadu sonreía de forma divertida ante lo que sus ojos veían, cuando fijo su atención en Steven y Connie, el pequeño Cuarzo trataba de invocar su escudo o algo que lo protegiera a él y a su amiga, pero sus poderes tampoco funcionaban en ese lugar, fue cuando tuvo una idea mucho más siniestra y nuevamente sus ojos brillaron.

Steven retrocedió y choco con algo, al voltear se topó con una terrible sorpresa, ya que ahí, frente a él, estaba Bismuto, acompañada por Justice, la forma de Gema Vexacon que adquirió por culpa de Gia, el pequeño Cuarzo retrocedió asustado.

-¡No…no puedes ser tú…!-exclamo Steven asustado y sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Tanto Bismuto como Justice atacaron a Steven y a Connie, todo sin que alguno de los dos pudiera defenderse, de hecho, nadie podía hacerlo y eso era algo que Xanadu disfrutaba enormemente, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y si todo salía bien acabaría con esos 5 en ese lugar, luego se encargaría de los otros 3 en la realidad y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Y lo mejor de todo era que no tendría que levantar un solo dedo para conseguir su victoria, ellos serían destruidos por sus enemigos del pasado o al menos, eso era lo que ellos pensaban que era, pero entonces su atención se fijó en la pequeña Calabaza viviente y decidió tomar un plan de respaldo.

-¡No entiendo esto! ¿Por qué no podemos invocar nuestras armas o algo para que nos ayude?-pregunto Peridot asustada.

-¡Este sitio parece que anula todos nuestros poderes y habilidades!-grito Lapis evadiendo el ataque de Malachita.

Amatista trato de lanzarse en un ataque giratorio, pero ni eso era capaz de hacer, algo que Jaspe no tenía problemas en hacer, por fortuna, Amatista logro esquivarlo con mucha dificultad, pero evito ser embestida por aquella bruja del Planeta Madre que siempre la menosprecio.

-No tiene caso que luchen-señalo Xanadu con maldad-es inútil que traten de detenerme ahora, serán destruidas por sus enemigos del pasado y yo no tendré que mover ni un solo dedo-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Connie mirara fijamente a Xanadu, ahora que lo pensaba, aquellos enemigos no parecían ser muy efectivos en sus ataques, era cierto, todos ellos atacaban sin parar, pero el hecho de que pudieran esquivarlos tan fácilmente le parecía bastante sospechoso y decidió alejarse un poco para poder ver mejor, enfoco su vista y miro hacia donde Amatista era atacada por Jaspe, no se perdió absolutamente nada, todo fue como en cámara lenta y entonces lo vio.

No era que Amatista esquivara a Jaspe, era otra cosa, así que decidió probar su teoría en el momento en que Bismuto se disponía a atacar a Steven de nuevo, el pequeño Cuarzo solo espero a que se acercara para volver a esquivarla, pero Connie se colocó entre ambos.

-¡Connie no!-grito Steven aterrado al ver eso.

Bismuto lanzo el golpe, pero Connie no se movió en ningún momento y solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mismo que no llego, la sonrisa de Xanadu desapareció al ver que aquella niña lo había descifrado y tuvo que tomar acción de inmediato para que su plan no se arruinara.

Steven miro fijamente como Bismuto lanzaba su golpe contra Connie, pero esta parecía estará como si nada-¿Connie? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto con miedo.

Connie volteo a verlo y le sonrió-Perfectamente Steven-respondió sonriéndole, revelando que el brazo de Bismuto la había atravesado, pero no del modo macabro, sino que el brazo la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que el brazo de Bismuto te atravesó así?-pregunto Steven sorprendido.

-Porque no es la verdadera Bismuto, ninguno de ellos es real, son solo ilusiones, por esos sus ataques no nos han golpeado, pero realmente no los estábamos esquivando, ellos simplemente no pueden tocarnos, comencé a sospechar cuando vi que Jaspe no lograba darle un golpe a Amatista-explico Connie mirando a Steven.

-¡Eres una genio!-exclamo Steven mirando sonriente a su amiga, provocándole un sonrojo-¡Chicas! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Ellos no son reales, no tienen que defenderse de sus ataques!-grito Steven.

Peridot, Lapis y Amatista escucharon a Steven, al principio tuvieron dudas, pero eventualmente se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, ninguno de sus atacantes, podía golpearlas, todos ellos simplemente las atravesaban, como si carecieran de un cuerpo sólido, no eran más que simples ilusiones.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No son reales! ¡Ya no tengo que temerles!-declaro Peridot sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Tal como Peridot dijo, ni Lapis ni Amatista se dejaron intimidar por aquellas ilusiones, los cuales atacaban con fuerza, pero sus ataques eran inútiles, realmente no eran más que simples ilusiones creadas por alguna razón, aunque aún no entendía cual era, pero cuando el grupo se dio cuenta de que todo ese sitio no era más que algo falso, las ilusiones desaparecieron.

-¡Los derrotamos a todos!-declaro Amatista alzando los brazos de manera victoriosa.

-Gracias a Connie-señalo Lapis mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Vamos…solo analice la situación como suelo hacerlo con muchas cosas-explico Connie sonriendo un poco ruborizada.

-¡Pero realmente nos salvaste! ¡Eres increíble!-exclamo Steven sonriéndole con mucha emoción, dejando a Connie más roja.

-Yo no diría que están a salvo aun-dijo la siniestra voz de Xanadu.

Cuando el grupo volteo, descubrieron que la reina tenía en su mano a Calabaza, quien trataba de liberarse del agarre de la reina, pero este era muy fuerte y la pequeña Calabaza no podía luchar contra el firme agarre de Xanadu.

-¡Calabaza!-grito Steven.

-¡Suéltala en este instante bruja tramposa!-exigió Amatista.

-¡Hazlo ahora antes de que decidamos patearte tu metálico y apestoso trasero!-bramo Peridot mostrando sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

-Esa es mi Peri-señalo Amatista sonriendo orgullosa, pero provocando una mirada molesta en Lapis al escuchar como llamo a Peridot.

Xanadu solo se rio ante las amenazas del grupo-Por favor, ustedes no están en condiciones para exigirme cosas, a estas alturas, yo soy la única que tiene derecho a eso, después de todo, he visto lo que les pasa a estas criaturas cuando las aprietan con fuerza-señalo Xanadu con maldad comenzando a ejercer un poco de fuerza en la Calabaza-a menos que quieran verla reventar en mil pedazos se rendirán ante mí y me dirán como puedo entrar al Templo por la Matrix-.

Las Gemas se quedaron mudas ante eso, no sabían que hacer, si no accedían perderían a un miembro de la familia, pero Connie dio un paso al frente por sus amigos-¡No la escuchen! ¡Ella no puede cumplir con su amenaza!-declaro.

-¿Qué dices? Y yo que pensé que tú eras lista ¿crees que no lo haré?-pregunto Xanadu con maldad.

-¡Al contrario, sé que lo harías, pero no en este lugar, porque este sitio no es real, todo es falso, solo una ilusión, los únicos seres reales aquí somos nosotros, pero todo lo demás no es más que una ilusión, incluyéndote!-señalo Connie, provocando que Xanadu se quedara algo sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas Connie?-pregunto Steven.

-¡Hablo de que si ella quisiera desde un principio pudo habernos destruido, ya lo demostró en la última batalla que tuvimos contra ella, no pudimos hacer nada contra su poder, pero en vez de atacarnos uso las ilusiones de nuestros antiguos enemigos, ella no ha hecho nada para atacarnos personalmente, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo, ya que no es real!-.

-Déjate de tonterías niña, yo soy muy real, solo mira con qué facilidad sujeto a su pequeña mascota vegetal-señalo la reina levantando la mano donde tenía atrapada a Calabaza.

-¡O tal vez es lo que quieres que creamos! ¡Apuesto a que si Calabaza lo quiere puede liberarse de tus manos con facilidad! ¿No es verdad?-reto Connie, dejando a Xanadu con los ojos llenos de sorpresa-¡Vamos Calabaza! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Libérate de su agarre! -.

-¡Tú puedes Calabaza!-grito Steven uniéndose a su amiga y al poco tiempo, el resto del grupo también se unió a las palabras de apoyo.

-¡No, no les hagas caso, yo te tengo capturada, no puedes escapar de mí!-expreso Xanadu tratando de mantener prisionera a Calabaza.

Pero las palabras de aliento de sus amigos comenzaron a surtir efecto y Calabaza comenzó a liberarse por sí solo, hasta que finalmente consiguió estar libre del agarre de la reina, hecho que la dejo sorprendida y sumamente molesta, la Calabaza rápidamente corrió a refugiarse a brazos de Lapis, quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Así se hace mi pequeña creación, eres tan fuerte como la Gema que te dio la vida!-declaro Peridot orgullosa de Calabaza.

-Creí que había sido Steven quien le dio la vida-señalo Amatista con los brazos tras la espalda, pero también sonriendo al ver que su pequeño amigo estaba salvo.

Xanadu apretó sus puños con furia, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente-¡Pequeños demonios!-bramo disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, por inercia, el grupo se protegió con sus brazos, peor el disparo de Xanadu solo los atravesó sin hacerles el menor rasguño, en otras palabras, una ilusión más.

Al ver que no habían sufrido el menor daño, Peridot comenzó a reírse-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que la siniestra Xanadu no es tan temible en este lugar!-declaro burlándose y Xanadu gruño.

-¿Qué te pasa Xanadu? ¿Te enoja que tu plan no salga como esperabas?-pregunto Amatista con tono burlón en su voz.

La furia de Xanadu seguía creciendo mientras las dos Gemas se reían de ella y pronto el resto del grupo también comenzó a hacerlo, incluso aquella Calabaza ladraba como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

-¡Basta! ¡Voy acabar con ustedes así tenga que…! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Aun puedo hacerlo, solo necesito más tiempo!-exclamo Xanadu mirando hacia la nada y por primera vez en toda su existencia, la reina de los Vexacon mostro temor en su tono de voz.

Ese hecho dejo confundidas a las Gemas, quienes miraban a la reina con confusión-Oigan ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Con quién está hablando?-pregunto Lapis.

-No lo sé, pero parece que está asustada-respondió Peridot confundida.

-¿Creen que ella le tenga miedo a las Diamantes?-pregunto Steven, pues no se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera hacer que la líder de los Vexacon se asustara de ese modo.

Pero Connie no creía eso y su expresión de miedo lo decía todo-No…no creo que se refiera a las Diamantes Steven…más bien…debe estar hablando de alguien que es…más malvado y poderoso que ella…y las Diamantes-expreso Connie provocando que sus amigos la vieran con sorpresa.

De pronto, una sombra de energía oscura apareció en aquel lugar y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo con intenciones perversas, al ver eso, las Gemas se quedaron aterradas-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Amatista.

-¡Corran!-grito Steven y el grupo comenzó la huida.

Pero por más que corrían no iban a ningún lado realmente, fue cuando Peridot volteo para ver aquella sombra, misma que ahora tenía un par de ojos malignos, los cuales brillaban con un intenso color púrpura que parecía espectral, pero lo más aterrador de todo fue que la sombra comenzó a tomar forma, al tiempo que se hacía más y más grande.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Peridot.

-¡No lo sé, pero no creo que quiera averiguarlo!-respondió Lapis sin dejar de correr.

La sombra ya casi estaba sobre ellas, cuando un rayo de luz salió de la nada y atrapo a las Gemas, llevándolas a un sitio seguro, cuando por fin pudieron recuperarse un poco, descubrieron que estaban de vuelta en el granero, con una preocupada Perla viéndolos a todos.

-¡Oh gracias a los Prime que todos están bien!-exclamo Perla aliviada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo rayos terminaron metidos en sus aparatos?-pregunto Topacio mirando a sus amigos con confusión, los cuales no respondieron de inmediato, primero se dieron un poco para recuperarse de la pequeña y aterradora aventura que acababan de tener.

-Es una larga historia-explico Steven cuando se recuperó.

-Pues cuéntenla, pero primero recupérense por completo-indico Garnet viendo como sus amigos aún estaban tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se requirió de 20 minutos, casi 30 para que todos pudieran recuperarse por completo, una vez que lo hicieron, prosiguieron a contarles todo a sus amigas, desde como quedaron atrapados en ese extraño mundo digital, la aparición de Xanadu, su batalla con enemigos del pasado y finalmente, aquella extraña e imponente fuerza.

-¿Una fuerza maligna?-pregunto Perla.

-Sí, era algo sumamente enorme y oscuro, incluso Xanadu le tenía mucho miedo-explico Steven cuando finalizaron su relato.

-Y según Connie se trata de alguien que es más poderoso y malvado que ella y las Diamantes-agrego Peridot-al principio me pareció una locura, pero después de ver aquella cosa…-Peridot se estremeció.

-¿Qué opinas Garnet?-pregunto Topacio mirando a la líder del grupo.

Garnet se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando sobre que decirle a sus amigos, pero honestamente, no había nada que pudiera decirles para animarlos-No tengo idea de que hayan visto, pero una cosa si tengo clara, si Xanadu le temía entonces debemos estar seguras de que se trata de alguien con suficiente poder para destruir tanto a los Vexacon como al Planeta Madre, lo que significa que la Tierra está lejos de estar a salvo, tenemos que terminar el Arca cuanto antes y luego ir al espacio para detener esta locura antes de que algo peor ocurra-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió.

-Y por cierto ¿Cómo lograron sacarnos de ese lugar?-pregunto Peridot con curiosidad.

-Oh…no fue nada realmente, simplemente razonamos un poco sobre cómo podríamos liberarlos y con un poco de pensamientos positivos, trabajo duro y…-Perla no sabía que más decir y se veía sumamente nerviosa.

-De hecho…Perla estrello la Tablet y la Laptop contra el suelo-confeso Topacio.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Peridot como Connie voltearon a ver sus aparatos, los cuales estaban efectivamente en el suelo completamente destruidos, el grito que Peridot lanzo al ver eso bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta el otro lado de la galaxia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Xanadu volvió a su salón del trono, donde nuevamente se encerró-El plan pudo haber fallado, pero aun no estamos acabados, tenemos muchas formas de vencer a nuestros enemigos y cuando llegue el momento estaremos listos… ¡Si su magnificencia! Preparare todo para su regreso-aseguro Xanadu mirando hacia arriba fijamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y ni que decir de cuanto ha bajado la calidad en buenos programas como "Los Simpsons", antes daban risa, ahora parece que ya no se esfuerzan nada y ni que decir de DB Súper, es cierto, ha llegado a tener más potencial que GT, pero creo que alargaron mucho la saga de ese presumido, realmente debió ser más corta y con mejor final, y tal vez uno un poco menos confuso, pero claro, ya saben cómo son los altos productores, que creen saberlo todo de todo y por eso solo hacen…"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Fenomenoide, otro entrañable personaje de los años 90, el cual en estos momentos está muy ocupado hablando de las series para notar que el capítulo ha terminado:**_

 **Próximo presentador…será sorpresa**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES QUE LES PARECIO EN SI EL FINAL DE ZAMASU, ES DECIR, YO SIENTO QUE AL FINAL SE SALIO CON LA SUYA Y QUE EN CIERTO MODO ZENO-SAMA FUE MUY PIADOSO CON EL, A MÍ ME HABRIA GUSTADO QUE PASARA ALGO COMO ESTO:**

 **QUE GOKU EFECTIVAMENTE LLAMABA A ZENO-SAMA, PERO EN VEZ DE EXISTIR DOS, SOLO ES EL MISMO, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE ZENO-SAMA ES EL TODO, PUES BIEN CUANDO ZENO-SAMA APARECE Y VE LA DESTRUCCION, SE MUESTRA DESCONCERTADO Y PREGUNTA QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE, GOKU LE DICE QUE FUE ZAMASU Y AL VER ESTO, ZENO-SAMA DECIDE BORRAR LA TIERRA, PERO GOKU LE PIDE QUE NO LO HAGA, QUE SI AYUDA A RESTAURARLA ENTONCES PODRA VER QUE EL PLANETA ES UN SITIO SUMAMENTE DIVERTIDO, AL ESCUCHAR ESO, ZENO-SAMA ACEPTA LA PROPUESTA DE GOKU Y SE ELEVA, LIBERANDO SU ONDA DE ENERGIA, PERO EN VEZ DE DESTRUIR A ZAMASU LO DEVUELVE A SU ESTADO NORMAL, DEJANDOLO A EL Y A BLACK TIRADOS EN EL SUELO, CUANDO AMBOS REACCIONAN SE TOPAN CON ZENO-SAMA, QUIEN LOS MIRA CON UNA MIRADA SIN EXPRESION, AMBOS SE ASUSTAN ANTE SU PRESENCIA Y LUEGO ZENO-SAMA PIDE UNA EXPLICACION DE PORQUE HAY DOS GOKUS, ASI QUE GOKU LE CUENTA TODO, AL ESCUCHAR ESO, ZENO-SAMA MIRA A BLACK Y CON VOZ CALMADA LE PREGUNTA EL PORQUE LE HIZO ESO A SU AMIGO, HECHO QUE DEJA ATONITOS A BLACK Y ZAMASU, QUIENES NO PUEDEN CREER QUE UN HUMANO SE AMIGO DEL TODOPODEROSO ZENO-SAMA, AL COMPROBAR LA HISTORIA DE GOKU DE PARTE DE GOWASU, ZENO-SAMA CASTIGA A BLACK, BORRANDOLO DE LA EXISTENCIA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD, MOSTRANDO SU TERRIBLE PODER, PARA LUEGO VER A ZAMASU, QUIEN RETROCEDE ASUSTADO Y LE SUPLICA PIEDA, DICIENDO QUE TODO LO HACIA POR LA JUSTICIA, PERO ZENO-SAMA LE DICE QUE SU JUSTICIA ES LA MALDAD QUE HABIA INTENTADO ERRADICAR, DEJANDO CONGELADO A ZAMASU, ANTES DE SER BORRADO POR ZENO-SAMA DEFINITIVAMENTE**

 **¿Qué opinan? Es solo como me hubiera gustado que terminara, no sé ustedes que piensan**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que eso pasa cuando literalmente vez a un actor interpretar un papel con el que literalmente crece y respecto a Champa, ya que Zeno-Sama aun no dice cuándo será el torneo, tal vez esa sea una forma más segura de tener una revancha con Bills sin provocar al gran jefe._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente la situación está comenzando a volverse más seria y aterradora._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el momento de Xanadu se aproxima, pero por el momento hay otro problema muy serio y es quien la manipula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente y ahora han visto a la fuerza que está por encima de Xanadu, alguien más malvado y poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _aunque fue más Garnet que Perla en esta ocasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ellos aparecerán, respecto a las canciones, no estoy seguro de si usare algunas canciones, quizás solo el audio, pero no letra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y menos ante la entidad que está detrás de todo, ya que como acabas de ver, se trata de alguien que es más poderoso y malvado que Xanadu._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento el Serpentera aún no ha llegado a la Tierra, se encuentra en otra galaxia y para que una nave de ese tamaño llegue se necesita de un inmenso agujero de gusano._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente, aunque el plan de Xanadu fracaso en estos momentos, se vio un poco de la misteriosa entidad que dirige a Xanadu._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _sus motivos se irán revelando poco a poco, por el momento son un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _la primera pregunta es algo que pronto ocurrirá, la segunda no creo, no son fan de esa franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _las razones de sus acciones se revelaran dentro de poco, por el momento la reina tiene grandes planes en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ahora acabas de ver una breve pista de quien podría ser aquella entidad a quien Xanadu teme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el Planeta Madre pronto hará acto de aparición, así como también se descubrirá porque motivos el Disco es tan importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hay una razón en especial para que no lo haya hecho, pero eso se verá más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tenme paciencia, he estado con dolor de muelas y apenas ayer pude ir con el dentista para que me revisara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _ciertamente cada capítulo nos acerca más al gran momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y ahora algunos del equipo tuvieron un breve encuentro con el ser que esta sobre Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente se avecina una tormenta sumamente intensa y si las Gemas no se preparan adecuadamente, podrían estar en un gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de cierto modo me habría gustado verla pelear contra Zamasu, a ver qué le parece a ese "dios". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente cuando su gran "Clúster" no ha emergido, realmente es un verdadero problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no tienes idea, ya que las Gemas acaban de tener un pequeño vistazo de la fuerza que manipula a Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _dentro de poco verás ese modo, ya que además tuvieron un pequeño vistazo de su superior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _acabas de ver el intento de Xanadu por dominar a sus enemigos de otra forma, pero aunque fallo, el grupo tuvo una visión muy cercada de su gran enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _supongo que eso significa que cualquier Dios Destructor puede hacer eso, lo cual se acopla perfectamente a lo que planee para "Hijas de la Noche", el cual está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, pero por ahora acaban de tener un vistazo del gran maestro de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya acabas de ver una pequeña forma de su gran amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnukingod:** _eso lo agradezco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _esa es una de las películas que más quiero ver el próximo año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Plateus, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Moon-9215, CharacterOne, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Visnukingod, El Cazador Argentino,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Ataque Aracnido Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo a mis estimados lectores, hoy les traigo este nuevo capítulo, donde las Gemas no solo tendrán que lidiar con sus presiones en reparar el Arca y encontrar un modo de usar el Energon como fuente de energía para la nave sin que esta estalle, pero desgraciadamente, con los Vexacon rondando el peligro es muy grande, especialmente porque en esta ocasión, Xanadu contara con la ayuda de alguien sumamente peligroso y retorcido, un ser que muchos creían destruido hace miles de años, pero no les voy a adelantar nada, mejor veamos de quien se trata leyendo el capítulo, por el momento me despido.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Ataque arácnido.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Serpentera**

Tras su reciente fracaso en aquel mundo virtual que creo, la temible reina de los Vexacon decidió volver a su nave insignia para pedir ayuda a un arma sumamente secreta, la cual era terrible, letal, pero que al mismo tiempo, era peligrosa también para su propio imperio y más de uno de sus subordinados trato de persuadirla de pensar las cosas.

-¡Por favor reina mía! ¡Le suplico que reconsidere su plan!-pidió Windblade acercándose a Xanadu.

-¡Usted sabe también como nosotras, como TODO el universo que ella no es confiable!-expreso Airzor-¡Recurrir a ella puede ser el mayor error de todos!-.

-¡Silencio! Ella no es tan peligrosa-aseguro Xanadu dirigiéndose a una salón especial, mismo que era una cámara de criogenización.

-Puedo mencionar a varias especies que diferirían sobre eso-dijo Windblade.

-¡Ya basta! Ese escudo nos mantiene lejos del Templo por ser Vexacon y no puedo confiarles una tarea tan sencilla a unas simples Rubís, si quiero tener éxito en mis planes y obtener la Matrix primero debo apoderarse de las 3 piezas del Disco Dorado, así que recurriré a ella, pues es la única que podría atravesar el campo de fuerza y apoderarse del mismo-señalo Xanadu.

-¡Pero ella es tramposa, traicionera y ruin! ¡Incluso traiciono a Lord Megatron! ¡Creo que era más traicionera de lo que Starscream lo fue!-.

-Guarden silencio o les arrancare sus voces a ustedes también-advirtió Xanadu, provocando que sus dos generales guardaran silencio, la reina miro a los dos Vexabot que montaban guardia en la cámara criogénica-ábranla-indico.

Los Vexabot asintieron y abrieron la cámara, revelando ser también una celda sumamente especial, dentro de la cual se encontraba congelada una robot de color negro, con rostro blanco y unos brillantes ojos violetas, tenía un casco con dos cuernos y tenía una mirada de alarma en su cara.

-Descongélenla-ordeno Xanadu con frialdad, llevando ambas manos a su espalda.

Los Vexabot cumplieron con la orden y en cuanto aquella robot quedo descongelada, lanzo un grito de furia y ataco a ambos soldados, atravesándolos con una patas robóticas que salieron de su espalda, emergiendo por completo y rebelando en su pecho el símbolo de los Deceptcions, en pocas palabras, se trataba de un miembro de aquel terrible ejército comandado por Megatron.

-Bienvenida de vuelta a la vida Airachnid-saludo Xanadu.

Airachnid miro para todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar, pero totalmente en vano, fue cuando fijo su atención en Xanadu-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Airachnid mirando fijamente a Xanadu.

-Soy Xanadu, la Reina de todo el Imperio Vexacon-se presentó Xanadu mirando a Airachnid con total tranquilidad.

Airachnid se acercó a Xanadu y la analizo-¿Vexacon? Nunca escuche de esa raza-confeso sumamente confundida ante aquella revelación.

-No es de extrañar, ya que tú quedaste congelada mucho antes de que Optimus Prime venciera a Megatron-explico Xanadu.

-¿Optimus acabo con Megatron?-pregunto Airachnid sorprendida, para luego sonreír-ya veo, eso significa que ya no hay nadie en el universo que se crea con el derecho de darme órdenes, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, tú me recuerdas mucho a ese miserable opresor-observo Airachnid con mucha sospecha-y me parece muy extraño que tú me hayas tenido prisionera aquí, cuando fue Soundwave quien me congelo para empezar-.

-No es una gran historia, te encontramos flotando en el espacio hace unos 3 años terrestres, no te quisimos descongelar porque…bueno, no tienes una muy buena reputación cuando se trata de ser agradecida-explico Xanadu con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Ya veo, no la culpo por eso "alteza"-señalo Airachnid con un tono de burla en su voz-después de todo, muchos me temen por mi aspecto y lo que puedo hacer con mis víctimas-.

-Es por eso que te descongele, porque necesito que hagas algo por mí-revelo Xanadu.

Al escuchar eso, Airachnid rompió en carcajadas-¿Algo por ti? Por favor, tú pareces conocer mi historia y debes saber que no hago nada por nadie, más que por mí misma-.

-Cierto, eso lo sé, pero pensé que te gustaría la oportunidad de regresar a la Tierra, ya sabes, porque ahí fue donde fuiste congelada hace tantos años-explico Xanadu.

De acuerdo, eso sí era del completo interés de Airachnid, volver a aquel desagradable planeta para poder vengarse de los humanos que tanto la hicieron sufrir en el pasado de miles de formas, algunas físicas, pero la peor de todas era un modo que nadie jamás habría pensado en la siniestra cazadora Decepticon.

-Veo que logre obtener tu interés, verás, necesito que vayas a la Tierra y te apoderes de algo que es sumamente preciado para mí, a cambio tú puedes quedarte con todos los habitantes de esta nefasta ciudad-ofreció Xanadu mostrando una imagen holográfica de Ciudad Playa y de todos sus habitantes.

Airachnid se acercó a la imagen y miro fijamente a todos sus habitantes, aunque no eran muchos, realmente era una cantidad aceptable para Airachnid, especialmente por el tiempo que paso congelada, definitivamente sería una buena oportunidad para volver a las andadas y comenzar su vida libre de Megatron.

-Eso suena muy bien para mí, pero dime algo ¿Optimus aún es el protector de la Tierra?-pregunto Airachnid tratando de no mostrar mucho interés en su pregunta.

-Podría decirse que sí, ya que hay seres que mantienen su legado y luchan por los mismos ideales que él-respondió Xanadu sin comprender muy bien el interés de Airachnid en Prime, después de todo, la historia decía que su principal rival fue la Autobot Arcee.

-Entonces Reina Xanadu, ya tiene un trato-acepto Airachnid sonriendo de forma retorcida-ahora dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere que obtenga para usted?-pregunto aumentando más su siniestra sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

El grupo estaba reunido en casa de Steven, el pequeño Cuarzo había invitado a Connie para jugar "Duelo de Monstruos", en esos momentos, Perla estaba jugando contra Peridot, era una batalla de inteligencia y estrategias, aunque al principio Perla no mostro mucho interés en jugar, poco a poco comenzó a tomarle gusto al juego, porque descubrió que debías tener buenas estrategias, no solo monstruos fuertes, sino también combinarlos con magia y protegerlos con trampa.

Fue por eso que cuando jugo contra Amatista no le costó mucho trabajo vencerla, algo que a Amatista dejo estupefacta, aunque claro, Amatista no comprendía que el juego necesitaba también cartas mágicas y de trampas, no solo monstruos, ahora Peridot tenía en su mano una buena oportunidad para ganar, pero Perla también tenía una estrategia que podría voltearles la situación.

-Vaya, ambas están con solo 200 puntos de vida, cualquier podría ganar ahora-señalo Connie sorprendida.

-Aunque sí que se están tardando mucho-dijo Amatista bostezando.

-No nos apresures Amatista, después de todo, las buenas jugadas requieren de tiempo de planificación y de estrategias-explico Perla mirando su mano de forma pensativa-muy bien, creo que colocare a este monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, es todo-.

-Bien-Peridot saco una carta y sonrió al ver cuál era-¡Excelente! ¡Prepárate para rendirte Perla, porque ahora voy a liberar a…!-.

Antes de que Peridot pudieran lanzar su ataque, Garnet apareció en la sala, seguido por Topacio-¡Gems! ¡Problemas!-informo Garnet y el grupo se dispuso a salir a la batalla, dejando a una Peridot congelada.

-Pero…pero…estaba por ganar…-dijo Peridot sintiendo deseos de llorar, al tiempo que miraba las cartas que tenía en sus manos, las 5 piezas de Exodia el Prohibido.

-Vamos Peridot-indico Lapis levantándola y llevándosela cargando.

-Pero ya iba a ganar-dijo Peridot trabándose en esa oración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando las Gemas llegaron a la ciudad, encontraron que todos los ciudadanos o al menos la mayoría, se encontraban atrapados en lo que parecían ser telarañas-De acuerdo…esto sí que es desagradable-dijo Perla estremeciéndose ante aquella visión.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es genial! ¿Se imaginan a la araña que tejió todo esto?-pregunto Amatista sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Yo no creo que quieras verla Amatista!-expreso una voz desde lo alto, cuando las Gemas dirigieron su vista al lugar se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de…

-¡Vidalia!-grito Amatista sonriendo emocionada al ver a su gran amiga atrapada en una de las telarañas.

-¡Hola Amatista!-saludo Vidalia desde lo alto, acompañada por toda su familia.

-¡Solo disfruto de la vista Amatista, realmente es muy buena!-respondió Vidalia sonriéndole a su amiga y provocando que ambas comenzara a reírse.

Fue cuando un grito de miedo se escuchó, mismo que fue lanzado por Koffe-¡No es momento para reírse, estamos atrapados en una telaraña de una araña gigante! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!-gritaba desesperadamente, al tiempo que trataba de liberarse.

-Viendo el lado bueno, desde aquí tenemos una hermosa vista-señalo Nanefua con total tranquilidad.

-¿En serio mamá? ¿En serio?-pregunto Koffe al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Steven ya había encontrado a su padre, quien estaba atrapado junto con Yellow Tail, quien también se encontraba como si nada estuviera pasando, definitivamente había muchos en Ciudad Playa que no parecían percatarse cuando se encontraban en peligro, Garnet se acomodó las gafas y tomo su decisión.

-Muy bien, comencemos a liberarlos, pero tengan cuidado, aún no sabemos qué clase de criatura pudo haber hecho esto, pudo ser una Gema Corrupta o un Comandante Vexacon-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió.

De ese modo, las Crystal Gems se dispusieron a liberar a los civiles de aquellas telarañas, mientras lo hacían, Amatista no podía evitar bromear con algunos de ellos, transformándose en una horrible y desagradable araña gigante, asustando especialmente a Koffe y a Lars, quien se desmayó del susto e incluso ensucio sus pantalones un poco.

-¡Amatista!-regaño Perla.

Mientras trabajaban, Garnet no pudo evitar poner una mirada de sospecha, después de todo, el rescate estaba resultando muy bien, demasiado bien, todo era muy fácil, no veía amenaza alguna alrededor y eso le estaba comenzando a dar mala espina, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre eso.

-¡Lapis! ¡Puedes elevarte un poco y ver si encuentra algo extraño por los alrededores!-pidió la Gema Madura.

Lapis asintió y se elevó un poco más, rápidamente comenzó a buscar cualquier actividad sospechosa, pero nada de lo que veía a su alrededor era fuera de lo común, estaba a punto de volver al suelo e informarle eso a Garnet cuando algo llamo su atención, algo que parecía estar saliendo del templo en esos momentos.

-Ay no-dijo preocupada y descendiendo con rapidez-¡Garnet! ¡Hay alguien en el Templo, acabo de verlo salir de ahí!-.

-Lo sospeche-dijo Garnet con seriedad-¡Steven! ¡Tú y Connie quédense aquí y liberen a todos los ciudadanos! ¡Los demás volvamos al templo de inmediato!-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió.

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡No pueden esperar a que dos niños nos liberen a todos!-grito Koffe retorciéndose con fuerza.

-Oh tranquilo Sr. Pizza, en seguía los liberaremos a todos-aseguro Steven sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Tomate tu tiempo hijo, no tenemos prisa-aseguro Nanefua con total tranquilidad, provocando que Koffe gritara de frustración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Airachnid ya había salido del templo, tal como Xanadu había predicho, ella no tuvo problema alguno en cruzar el campo de fuerza y ahora tenía en sus manos lo que Xanadu tanto quería, así como una que otra Gema destrozada que decidió robar para su colección.

-Bien, no es mucho, pero será un buen comienzo, restos de Gemas y de humanos, que gran vida me espera ahora sin ese odioso de Megatron-expreso Airachnid sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Alto!-grito Garnet apareciendo junto con el resto de las Gemas.

Airachnid miro a las Gemas fijamente y estas le devolvieron la mirada, fue cuando Peridot se fijó en el emblema en su pecho-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Un Decepticon!-grito aterrada.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Perla-¡No bromees con eso, los Decepticons no han sido visto en siglos!-.

Al escuchar eso, Airachnid rompió en carcajadas-Vaya, esas noticias realmente son buenas para mí, porque significa que yo soy la última Decepticon que existe en todo el universo y que no tengo que seguir soportando órdenes y maltratos de Megatron-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Topacio.

-Yo soy Airachnid, la peor pesadilla de todo el universo y su pequeña amiga tiene razón, una vez fui una Decepticon al servicio de Megatron, comandante en jefe de la legión de Insecticons, pero siempre aspire a más que a ser solo la lacaya de Megatron y ahora que él no está aquí puedo cumplirlo-explico Airachnid.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo viniendo a nuestra casa?-pregunto Perla apuntándole con su lanza.

-No me interesa su casa, vine aquí por hice un trato con su enemiga mortal, Xanadu, ella quería algo que estaba ahí dentro, así que simplemente lo tome para ella, a cambio de eso, yo me quedare con todos los humanos que están aquí, a menos claro que Optimus Prime aparezca en estos momentos y me detenga-reto Airachnid.

Al escuchar eso, las Crystal Gems se vieron entre sí confundidas-Espera ¿estás diciendo que quieres que Optimus Prime venga a enfrentarte?-pregunto Lapis sin entender lo que Airachnid quería.

-Quiero que intente detenerme, aunque eso es algo que no podrá hacer, pero esta cacería no sería divertido si él o la entrometida de Arcee aparecieran para detenerme-reconoció Airachnid-así que vamos, llamen a Optimus para que me enfrente y haré lo que Megatron nunca fue capaz de hacer-.

Las Gemas no sabían que pensar sobre la petición de Airachnid, a excepción de Garnet, quien dio un paso al frente-Optimus…ya no está aquí…-.

Airachnid se quedó confundida ante aquellas palabras-¿Qué ya no está aquí? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso abandono este planeta? Pero si él lo amaba mucho, creo que más de lo que amo a Cybertron-.

-Lo que Garnet quiere decir…es que él murió hace años-explico Perla-él…sacrifico su vida para salvar al universo-.

Ante eso, Airachnid abrió mucho los ojos, obteniendo una expresión de sorpresa total en su cara, pero no estaba dispuesta a creer eso, era imposible que el último de los Prime hubiera muerto, no cuando él sobrevivió a cientos de batallas en el pasado.

-No digas tonterías ¿esperan que crea que el más poderoso de los Autobots murió? ¡Díganme donde está en este instante!-.

-¿Acaso eres tonta? ¡Ya te dijimos que está muerto!-grito Peridot mirando a Airachnid con enojo.

Airachnid nuevamente se quedó muda ante aquella noticia, pero se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser posible que Optimus estuviera…negó con la cabeza con rapidez, no iba a decir eso, decirlo sería como aceptarlo y eso era algo que jamás aceptaría, así que encaro a sus atacantes de nuevo.

-¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Exijo que me digan donde se encuentra en este instante!-bramo cada vez más molesta.

-Sí que eres necia, él ya no está aquí, murió hace siglos-repitió Topacio.

Airachnid gruño ante eso y miro a las Gemas con furia-¡Ustedes no son más que Gemas del Planeta Madre, conozco a su especie, mentirosas, creídas, antipáticas, creyéndose mucho en el universo, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando Megatron llego a su mundo y lo esclavizo!-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Megatron esclavizo al Planeta Madre?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

-Por lo visto no sabes nada de tu propio planeta, yo sí lo sé todo y conozco todo lo que sus adoradas Diamantes hicieron, así que sé cuándo digo que ustedes no son más que unas mentirosas ¡Llamen a Optimus Prime en este instante o sentirán mi furia!-bramo Airachnid.

-¡Pues será mejor que te prepares para que te pateemos el trasero, porque ese tipo está muerto, lo ha estado desde hace siglos!-declaro Amatista invocando su látigo.

Al escuchar eso, nuevamente Airachnid se enfureció, pero también comenzó a reírse, especialmente de la amenaza que Amatista le acababa de hacer-Por favor, no tienen idea de a quien se enfrentan-antes de que las Gemas respondieran, Airachnid lanzo un golpe con las patas que salían de su espalda.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Garnet y el grupo esquivo el golpe a tiempo.

-¡Eso sí que salió de la nada!-exclamo Topacio algo asustado por el ataque que Airachnid les lanzo.

La malvada Decepticon dio un salto y sus piernas se vieron recubiertas por una coraza de metal, al tiempo que las patas de su espalda le ayudaban a moverse como toda una araña real, Airachnid comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de las Gemas, quienes se prepararon para la batalla.

-Veo que ustedes no son como todas esas Gemas del Planeta Madre, ya que nunca había visto que una Perla tuviera un arma o incluso una pequeña y enclenque Peridot, aunque debo admitir que esa fusión se ve algo aterradora y que la Lazuli tiene una gran ventaja sobre mí, la gran cantidad de agua que está a nuestro lado-señalo Airachnid mirando hacia al mar.

-Entonces sabes que no te conviene pelear contra nosotros-dijo Lapis desafiante.

-Por el contrario, tengo métodos de vencer esos pequeños obstáculos, después de todo, no soy tan temida por nada-Airachnid se lanzó a la batalla y el grupo se dispersó para atacarla.

Perla se lanzó en un intento por golpearla con su lanza, pero Airachnid la repelió con un golpe de una de sus patas, Amatista lanzo su látigo y sujeto la mano de la Decepticon, quien solo sonrió de manera siniestra ante eso, eso hizo que Amatista se preocupara.

-Oh, oh-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Airachnid comenzara a girar a enorme velocidad, arrastrando a Amatista con ella, la Cuarzo solo giraba y giraba sin control, comenzando a marearse, si fuera humana ya habría vomitado por la enorme fuerza que Airachnid estaba ejerciendo, hasta que finalmente la lanzo contra la arena-ay viejo…me siento mareada…-reconoció algo aturdida.

Airachnid sonrió ante eso, para luego detener los ataques de Perla y Peridot, eso la dejo sorprendida, ya que ambas Gemas demostraban ser todas unas guerreras, nunca se esperó eso de Gemas que supuestamente debían ser solo esclavas o dedicarse completamente a las investigaciones.

Pero Airachnid era sumamente astuta y tramposa, por ese motivo, cuando ambas Gemas se lanzaron contra ella, Airachnid lanzo una de sus telarañas, atrapando a Peridot y usándola como escudo contra Perla, quien se detuvo justo a tiempo, ya que por poco atraviesa la Gema de su amiga, ante esto, Airachnid sonrió con cinismo.

-Vaya, realmente son patéticas-se burló lanzando a Peridot contra Perla.

En cuanto Peridot estuvo libre, una lluvia de agujas de agua cayeron del cielo contra Airachnid, quien vio a la responsable de todo, se trataba de Lapis, Airachnid solo sonrió y miro a la Gema que volaba sobre ella con una sonrisa que realmente estremecería a cualquiera.

-Si querías dañarme debiste haber usado todo el poder del océano, todo ese potencial y ni siquiera lo sabes aprovechar-se burló la Decepticon.

-Se llama distracción inteligente-señalo Lapis sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Airachnid abrió mucho los ojos, antes de recibir un golpe sónico de parte de Topacio, seguido por un puñetazo de Garnet.

El golpe fue devastador y Airachnid se estrelló con fuerza contra la arena, cuando se recuperó, se encontró con todas las Crystal Gems acercándose a ella peligrosamente, todas con sus armas levantadas y preparándose para cualquier nuevo ataque de la diabólica Airachnid.

-Creo que estas vencida-señalo Garnet-¡Ríndete ahora!-.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer-señalo Airachnid dando un salto y transformándose en un helicóptero Cybertroniano-nos veremos luego, pero primero voy a cobrar mi recompensa-.

Fue cuando Airachnid comenzó a alejarse volando, Garnet dio un salto para tratar de detenerla, pero Airachnid le disparo una más de sus telarañas, dándole en sus gafas y haciendo que perdiera la concentración, pues trato de quitarse la tela de sus gafas, Lapis también trato de darle alcance, pero el resultado fue el mismo, así que ambas tuvieron que detener su intento de persecución y bajar a quitarse la tela de sus ojos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Amatista con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había visto.

-Se transformó, los Cybertronianos tenían la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier tipo de vehículo que ellos quisieran, aunque también había unos que podían transformarse en animales; como los Dinobots, los Insecticons y los más peligrosos de todos, los Predacons-explico Peridot.

-¿Cómo es posible que se trate de una Decepticon? ¡Se supone que no han sido vistos desde la gran guerra!-exclamo Perla sumamente confundida y preocupada por la presencia de Airachnid.

-¿Viste algo de esto en el futuro?-pregunto Topacio mirando a Garnet.

-Recuerda que el futuro puede ser muy misterioso, mientras veo algunas cosas otras pueden ocurrir-explico Garnet.

-Sea como sea, para ser una Decepticon no quería mucho a Megatron-señalo Lapis.

-Aunque sí que está obsesionada con volver a ver a Optimus Prime, es como si se negara a creer que él ya no está en este mundo-señalo Topacio sin comprender los motivos de Airachnid.

Solo Garnet parecía comprender lo que Airachnid quería con todo esto, pero realmente le parecía una enorme locura, especialmente porque aquella Decepticon solo tenía fama de ser la más retorcida y cruel Decepticon que jamás existió, además de Megatron y de otros de sus leales seguidores.

-Oigan ¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de irse? ¿Qué iba a cobrar su recompensa?-pregunto Peridot confundida.

Las Gemas miraron a su amiga por un momento, recordando las últimas palabras de Airachnid antes de que se retirara y luego abrieron los ojos de golpe al comprender lo que Airachnid quiso decir con eso.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Perla alarmada y viendo hacia la ciudad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven y Connie ya habían terminado de liberar a todos los ciudadanos, siendo Greg el último en quedar completamente libre de la telaraña de Airachnid, cuando estuvo libre sonrió con tranquilidad y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.

-Bien hecho Steven, gracias por sacarnos de ahí-agradeció Greg sonriéndole-y a ti también Connie-.

-No fue nada Sr. Universe-expreso Connie sonriéndole.

-Si papá, eso es lo que las Crystal Gems hacemos-apoyo Steven sonriéndole a su amiga y provocando un sonrojo.

-Oh miren, ahora vienen un helicóptero-señalo Nanefua con total tranquilidad, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un helicóptero, pero no uno común, era Airachnid, quien rápidamente diviso a sus objetivos o mejor dicho, sus presas-Perfecto-Airachnid disparo su telaraña, capturando a Steven, Connie y a Greg.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Greg al tiempo que Airachnid los levantaba sin dificultad.

-¡Steven!-grito Perla apareciendo junto con las demás, pero no iban a lograr alcanzar a Airachnid, solo Lapis se lanzó a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos.

-La pequeña quiere jugar, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Airachnid comenzando a dispararle varios rayos de una ametralladora que surgió de la parte inferior de su estructura.

Lapis esquivaba los disparos con agilidad, pero por más que trataba de acercarse no podía igualar la velocidad de Airachnid y si atacaba podría herir a Steven o a sus dos amigos, fue cuando Airachnid tomo la palabra con su siempre tono burlón y cruel.

-¡Dile a Optimus que si valora la vida de estos niños, entonces que venga y me enfrente como el Autobot que es, nos veremos en el Monte Everest dentro de una hora terrestre, no será algo difícil para el Puente Espacial que tienen!-indico Airachnid antes de alejarse a gran velocidad.

Lapis ya no pudo seguirla después de eso y con enojo volvió con los demás, con la mirada gacha-Lo siento…no pude alcanzarla-.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, no te culpes-dijo Garnet con tono comprensivo y tranquilo-¿te dijo algo antes de irse?-.

-Quiere ver a Optimus en una hora en el Monte Everest o acabara con Steven, Connie y Greg-informo Lapis, dejando a las Gemas con miradas llenas de preocupación.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué esa tonta no entiende que Optimus ya no existe?-pregunto Peridot molesta.

-Tal parece que no lo va aceptar-dijo Garnet, aunque ninguna de las demás Gemas noto el significado de sus palabras-pero iremos a salvar a nuestros amigos antes de que sea tarde-indico con firmeza y el grupo asintió.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto hemos concluido con otro capítulo, cada vez nos acercamos más al gran final de la historia, realmente siento que ya duro lo suficiente, pero claro, primero hay que arreglar algunas cosas, por lo pronto deben preocuparse en salvar a sus amigos de las garras de la Decepticon más peligrosa y traicionera que ha existido.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho yo pienso que alguien va a controlar su mente, tal vez sean esos creadores que mencionaron en "La Era de la Extinción". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y debe ser alguien sumamente poderoso para que Xanadu recurriera a la peligrosa Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente, pero en serio fue molesto que esa saga durara tanto, con capítulos que te hartaban más que interesarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque me habría gustado que hubiera sido más duro con Zamasu, a mí en lo personal me encanto como grito cuando Bills lo destruyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el lado bueno es que solo Don Ramón sufría de esas cosas, ya que Doña Florinda nunca le pego a nadie más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y más ahora que Xanadu decidió liberar a la última Decepticon sobreviviente, por no decir la más tramposa y vil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tiene sus motivos para no haberlo hecho, pero dentro de poco se descubrirá eso y mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _estas serían mis 7 cartas favoritas sin los Dioses Egipcios:_

 _1.- Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_

 _2.- Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_

 _3.- Mago Oscuro_

 _4.- Maga Oscura_

 _5.- Buster Blader_

 _6.- Exodia el Prohibido_

 _7.- Convoca al Cráneo_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor ¿Quién sabe? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _yo siento que ese final habría quedado bien y respecto a los Versus, por el primero me inclino más por Dumblendore y por el segundo no tengo idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _no me lo había planteado, especialmente con lo avanzado que esta el fic hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NoNameGiven:** _no te puedo asegurar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _me pregunto que habrán hecho los otros universos para haber provocado que Zeno-Sama los destruyera y también ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el Dios Destructor del universo 10 para no haber notado todo lo que pasaba? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _amigo…Drago no va a aparecer en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues no lo sé, solo entiendo que si Goku llevo a dos significa el doble de miedo para los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _de hecho, considero más insultante todo lo que hizo Zamasu, ya que sospecho que alguien va a controlar la mente de Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _tengo la ligera sospecha de que alguien va a controlar a Optimus de algún modo y por eso vimos lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _definitivamente cuando Perla se alarma no hay nada que la haga razonar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ni como compararlas, aparte de que se alargó más de lo necesario, Zamasu no fue un villano que dijeras que te fascinaba por su manera de ser, no se comparaba con Freezer, Cell ni Majin Boo, quienes tenían algo que te hacía respetarlos, te sorprendía la maldad de Freezer, pero como estaba dispuesto a dar pelea contra Goku, Cell era una gran combinación de poderes y Majin Boo te hacía reír, así como te emocionaba, Zamasu solo te hacía desear que ya se acabara la saga, además de que fue más cobarde que Ginyu y Baby. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _también depende mucho de que tan dañada la dejó Perla cuando la estrello contra el suelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es algo que ya he observado, además, creo que es interesante conocer el nivel de Vegetto, aunque siento que Zamasu estaba por debajo de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo solo me pregunto que pudieron haber hecho los otros universos para haber provocado que Zeno-Sama los destruyera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _por ahora acabas de ver la siguiente maniobra de Xanadu en su búsqueda de las reliquias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _y si los dos están presentes en el torneo ya me imagino la cara de todos los dioses ante esa visión, y descuida, ya lo había considerado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por fortuna salieron vivos de esa situación tan peligrosa, pero ahora están metidos en una nueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _hay una poderosa razón por la cual no lo hace, pero pronto la descubriremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque aún no saben quién es esa misteriosa entidad, realmente les quedo claro que es alguien mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y en el caso del amo de Xanadu se trata de alguien que es realmente grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnukinggod:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Plateus, NoNameGiven, Black Hunter, Moon-9215, Odín, Xanatrix742, El Cazador Argentino, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Visnukinggod.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Ataque Aracnido Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Xanadu trajo de vuelta a la temible Airachnid, uno de los Decepticons más retorcidos, crueles y peligrosos que jamás existieron, amante de coleccionar especies en peligro, mismas que están en peligro cuando la conocen, se introdujo en el Templo y robo algo que la reina quiere tanto como la Matrix, las Gemas trataron de detenerla, pero no pudieron evitar que escapara y secuestrar a Steven, Connie y Greg, exigiendo la presencia de Optimus Prime para salvar la vida del trío, de lo contrario ellos se convertirán en comida de araña, ahora las Gemas deben prepararse para pelear con una terrible Decepticon"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Ataque arácnido.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Monte Everest**

Tal como Airachnid prometió, llevo a sus prisioneros a ese lugar tan frío, por supuesto que no los llevo demasiado alto, porque podrían morirse de una hipotermia, neumonía o simplemente congelados por el frío y por el momento los necesitaba vivos para poder llevar a cabo su gran plan.

-"¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?"-pregunto Xanadu por medio de un aparato de comunicación.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo, tuve algunos problemas con esas Gemas, realmente no son como ninguna otra que haya visto antes-admitió Airachnid.

-"Muchas cosas han cambiado en todos estos años que estuviste congelada, pero al menos ya tienes lo que yo quiero y además te quedaste con unos buenos trofeos, iré de inmediato a recoger mi encargo"-informo Xanadu.

-Espero un buen pago por esto-dijo Airachnid sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Eso no era parte del trato"-.

-Soy una cazadora tramposa ¿Qué esperabas de alguien como yo?-pregunto Airachnid de manera capciosa-podrías preguntarle a Megatron sobre esto, claro, si él estuviera aquí-.

Xanadu endureció su mirada ante eso, realmente Airachnid era una vil y traicionera criatura, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, no mientras que la Decepticon tuviera en su poder lo que quería, así que se tragó su enojo y actuó con diplomacia.

-"Muy bien, me presentare con tu pago"-acepto Xanadu.

-Sabía que era una mujer razonable-señalo Airachnid sonriendo de manera retorcida, para luego cortar la comunicación y dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus víctimas, los cuales estaban temblando de frío, Steven y Connie se acurrucaron junto a Greg, quien trataba de mantenerlos calientes, pero incluso él estaba muy frío.

Al ver eso, Airachnid entrecerró los ojos, una parte de ella disfrutaba ver a sus víctimas sufrir, especialmente cuando se trataba de humanos o de Arcee, pero en esos momentos no podía dejarlos morir, no cuando aún los necesitaba vivos, así que les disparo una telaraña para abrigarlos y encendió una fogata con un disparo de sus ojos.

-Ya no se quejen tanto, con esto estarán calientes-dijo Airachnid.

-Eh… ¿gracias?-dijo Connie sumamente confundida por eso.

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?-pregunto Steven confundido y mirando a Airachnid fijamente.

-¿Ayudándolos? No lo malinterpretes niño, no me interesa si mueren congelados o no, pero los necesito vivos por el momento, después de todo, son mi garantía de que Optimus Prime vendrá a salvarlos y cuando lo haga estaré lista-aseguro Airachnid sonriendo de forma retorcida.

Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí, lo que Airachnid esperaba nunca iba a ocurrir, ellos sabían que el último de los Prime murió hace muchos años, pero lo que no comprendían era porque la Decepticon estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de volver a verlo.

-Oye…no sé qué interés tengas en Optimus Prime, pero debes creernos cuando te decimos que él ya no está en este mundo, hace muchos años se sacrificó para salvar a todo el universo-explico Steven.

Airachnid escucho a Steven y luego agacho la mirada, cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza, ya que definitivamente eso era algo que Optimus Prime habría hecho, dar su vida por los demás, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a los chicos con su mirada de furia.

-No digas tonterías, Optimus no puede morir, él nunca moriría…él nunca…-Airachnid simplemente dejo de hablar, ya que no quería continuar con lo que seguía.

Greg no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba, el extraño comportamiento de Airachnid solo podía significar una cosa, así como también su gran obsesión con ver a Optimus Prime de nuevo, todo eso apuntaba a una cosa y una parte de él sonrió con ternura, pero otra se sintió muy mal por ella.

-Tú lo amabas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Greg, provocando que Airachnid tensara su cuerpo-amabas a Optimus, por eso te niegas a creer que él haya muerto ¿no es así?-.

Al escuchar eso, Steven y Connie abrieron mucho los ojos, al tiempo que se volvían de estrellas-¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial!-grito Steven con una gran sonrisa-¡Tú estabas enamorada de Optimus Prime!-.

-¡A pesar de estar en bandos opuestos y de que tú eras una de las guerreras de Megatron! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Amor prohibido! ¡Que romántico!-grito Connie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Airachnid apretó sus puños y volteo con una mirada amenazadora, que hizo que el trío guardara silencio-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de nada! ¡No saben lo que es estar atrapada en medio de una guerra, lo que es ver que alguien a quien amas prefiere mil veces a otros antes que a ti! ¡Optimus siempre fue un gran estúpido, un perfecto idiota! ¡Yo le ofrecí tantas cosas, pero él siempre prefirió pelear por los demás, por proteger a otros, nunca pensó en él o en su propia felicidad!-.

-¿Por eso te uniste a los Decepticons?-pregunto Connie con curiosidad.

-¡Me uní a los Decepticons esperando hacerlo reaccionar, que viera lo que provocaron sus decisiones, pero nunca lo hizo, él seguía enfocado en liberar a todo el universo de Megatron y luego comprendí que si quería que Optimus finalmente se olvidara de todo entonces la mejor opción era acabar con Megatron yo misma!-conto Airachnid-¡Pero nunca espere que esos traidores Insecticons se volverían contra mí, que le serían más leales a Megatron que a mí y fue cuando ese malnacido sin cara de Soundwave me congelo y Prime nunca trato de rescatarme!-.

-¡Tal vez lo intento, pero nunca logro encontrarte, además, tenía que evitar que Megatron o Unicron destruyeran al universo!-justifico Steven.

Airachnid se rio ante eso-¿Qué puede entender un monigote como tú sobre todo lo que tuve que pasar? Él amo a los humanos más que a nada en el universo, veía en ellos algo especial, algo mágico, algo que los hacía una raza sobresaliente, algo que ni ustedes mismos pueden ver-.

-Entonces ¿ese es todo el problema? ¿Culpas a otros por el hecho de que Optimus nunca te amo?-pregunto Greg, al escuchar eso, Airachnid se enfureció tanto que lo sujeto con violencia de su ropa y lo levanto.

-¡Papá!-grito Steven al ver eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso gusano asqueroso? ¡Yo sé que él me amaba, pero ustedes eran el problema, ustedes, siempre los humanos eran primero, SIEMPRE! Pues bien, ya que él tanto apreciaba a la humanidad entonces voy a acabar contigo en este instante-sentencio Airachnid preparando su golpe, cuando un látigo salió de la nada y sujeto su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Amatista sonriendo, al tiempo que Garnet se lanzaba contra Airachnid y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Airachnid rodo por la nieve, al tiempo que Greg caía en la misma-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Descuida amiguito, la nieva amortiguo mi caída, pero fue algo sumamente frío-respondió Greg temblando de frío.

Airachnid se levantó y miro con furia a las Crystal Gems, las cuales se prepararon para la batalla-¡Quieta ahí tonta!-advirtió Peridot.

La Decepticon se levantó y las encaro con furia-Muy bien, veo que no trajeron a Prime con ustedes, veo que les gusta la idea de sufrir ¿no es verdad?-pregunto de forma retorcida.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que comprendas que Optimus murió hace muchos años?-pregunto Perla comenzando a enojarse por la actitud de Airachnid, quien solo apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Ustedes realmente son una molestia, pero no tienen oportunidad contra una Decepticon, después de todo, hemos aplastado razas mucho más imponentes que ustedes en el pasado!-.

Garnet parecía haber pensado lo mismo, pero ya tenía preparado un plan-¡Topacio! ¡Rescata a Steven y a los demás! ¡Gems! ¡Hora de invocar a Amazonita!-indico Garnet sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí!-exclamo Amatista.

-Supongo que es nuestra mejor opción-acepto Lapis.

Las 5 Gemas comenzaron a danzar, mientras Topacio se alejaba cuidadosamente para poder salvar a sus amigos, Airachnid solo miraba eso sin comprender que estaban planeado, fue cuando Garnet tomo de las manos a Perla y a Amatista, mientras ellas tomaban las manos de Lapis y Peridot, convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz, mismo que libero varios destellos de energía.

Fue cuando la poderosa Amazonita hizo acto de aparición, lanzando un grito de batalla, Airachnid se quedó muda ante aquello, pues nunca había visto algo como eso en todos los años que estuvo bajo el mando de Megatron.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Gemas diferentes pueden fusionarse de este modo?-pregunto sorprendida.

Amazonita se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Airachnid, quien se preparó para la batalla, ambas contendientes comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, a Airachnid le costaba un poco, pues nunca había peleado con algo como eso, aunque la pelea comenzó a estar en igualdad de condiciones, ya que ambas tenían 6 extremidades que hacían que el combate fuera completamente parejo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Topacio después de liberar a Steven y a Connie, prosiguiendo a entregarles unos abrigos que llevaron, dándole uno también a Greg.

-¡Ella ama a Optimus!-revelo Steven de golpe, dejando confundido a Topacio.

-¿Eh…perdón?-pregunto confundido.

-Lo que Steven quiere decir es que Airachnid estaba enamorada de Optimus Prime, por eso se niega a aceptar que él ya no está aquí ni aparecerá para tratar de salvarnos-explico Connie.

-Oh…eso sí que es un problema-reconoció Topacio viendo hacia la batalla, específicamente a Airachnid.

La batalla contra Airachnid iba demasiado pareja, Amazonita se alejó un poco e invoco su mazo de batalla, lanzando un golpe contra la Decepticon, mismo que Airachnid evadió con mucha facilidad, contraatacando con un disparo de su telaraña, esta vez, Amazonita se defendió creando una barrera de hielo frente a ella.

-¡Se podría decir que cometiste un gran error!-señalo Amazonita sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Error?-pregunto Airachnid confundida.

-¡Traer a nuestros amigos a este lugar, donde la nieve abunda y la nieve es un tipo de agua, algo que Lapis domina a la perfección!-declaro Amazonita haciendo un movimiento con su mano y creando dos puños de nieve.

Airachnid abrió mucho los ojos al ver eso, rápidamente evito el golpe y contraataco con un disparo de misiles, mismos que Amazonita evadió ágilmente, aterrizando perfectamente en pie y luego invocando sus alas, se elevó en el aire y lanzo una ráfaga de dagas de hielo contra la Decepticon.

Esta vez, Airachnid no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y recibió todos los impactos con fuerza, pero aún no estaba vencida y cuando estaba a punto de recuperarse, Amazonita la embistió con fuerza, ambas rodaron por la nieve y cuando se detuvieron, Amazonita quedo sobre Airachnid, comenzando a golpearla repetidamente con sus puños.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ese es todo el poder de una Decepticon?-pregunto Amazonita sin dejar de atacarla.

Al escuchar eso, Airachnid miro con furia a Amazonita-¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa abominación?-bramo Airachnid disparando un rayo de sus ojos que hizo que Amazonita retrocediera-¡Ustedes no son más que Gemas, jamás podrán compararse al poder de un Decepticon, eso es algo que nunca entendieron, por ese motivo Megatron pensaba destruir su asqueroso planeta hace miles de años!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Amazonita.

-¿No lo sabían? ¡Pues permítanme contárselos, Megatron tenía planeado acabar con todo su mundo, empezando por sus queridas Diamantes, ya que en su opinión, esas Gemas jamás verían lo que tienen a su alrededor, poseían el poder, la habilidad de fusionarse y lo desperdiciaban, eran patéticas, pero claro, Optimus Prime siempre valoro la vida de otros, incluyendo a seres tan detestables como ustedes!-.

-¿Por eso estas tan enojada?-pregunto Steven interviniendo-¿Por qué Optimus valoraba la vida de otros y eso evitaba que no se fijara en ti?-.

-¿No has considerado que quizás no se fijaba en ti porque…bueno…tú no eres precisamente alguien buena?-pregunto Connie.

Airachnid comenzó a temblar ante esas palabras-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de nada! ¡Yo sé que Optimus me amaba! ¡Lo sé porque él y yo éramos pareja en Cybertron!-bramo Airachnid, ganándose una mirada de asombro en todos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Airachnid se tapó la boca y desvió la mirada con tristeza-¿Ustedes…eran pareja?-pregunto Connie sorprendida.

-No lo entiendo, si eran pareja como es que terminaron en bandos opuestos-dijo Steven confundido.

Airachnid se rio de manera divertida ante la pregunta de Steven, para luego sonreír con algo de tristeza, al tiempo que se hundía en sus recuerdos-No siempre fue conocido como Optimus Prime…él solía ser un Cybertroniano llamado Orión Pax, un simple almacenador de datos en una de las bibliotecas de Cybertron…pero él siempre aspiro a algo más, quería cambiar al universo de un modo, ayudar a que fuera mejor…en ese entonces yo trabajaba con él…éramos un equipo y con el tiempo…todo eso cambio cuando conoció a un gladiador sin nombre, quien poco después adopto el nombre de uno de los antiguos Prime; Megatronus-.

-¿Megatronus? ¿Acaso dices que…?-Topacio se quedó mudo ante aquella posibilidad.

-Sí, cuando Megatronus cambio las batallas por la política abrevio su nombre a Megatron, aquel que todos temerían al escuchar, fue así que conoció a Orión Pax, él se sintió inspirado por las palabras de paz y armonía de Megatron, se volvió su aprendiz, su amigo, eran como hermanos-.

-Vaya, esa sí que no la vi venir-dijo Greg sorprendido.

-Cuando ambos se presentaron ante el Consejo de Ancianos de Cybertron, Megatron mostro sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque él realmente quería que el universo funcionara en paz y armonía, él creía que el único modo de conseguirlo era mediante la opresión y la conquista, Orión no pudo quedarse callado e intervino, argumentando que la paz solo se logra respetando toda la vida existente, dejándolos ser libres, los ancianos se sintieron conmovidos, ya que ahí, frente a ellos, por primera vez en siglos, había alguien que era digno de ser un Prime…pero también plantaron las semillas del odio y la rivalidad entre aquellos amigos que alguna vez fueron como hermanos-.

El grupo escuchaba con mucha atención la historia de Airachnid, la cazadora se mostraba algo cansada y triste, pero aun así continuo-Ahí cuando la gran guerra comenzó, todo inicio con la destrucción de Cybertron, Megatron arrastro a muchos a su lado, el jefe Soundwave y el científico Shockwave entre ellos, también a uno que otro idiota como Starscream-.

-¿Cuándo fue que te uniste al ejército de Megatron?-pregunto Steven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Fue tiempo después de que la guerra comenzara, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, como a quien llamo "hermano" estaba causando una gran destrucción, Orión bajo hasta el centro del planeta, donde descansaba la energía de Primus, Creador de la Vida y el núcleo central de Cybertron, aquel imponente ser estaba agonizando por la guerra causada por Megatron y cuando vio la nobleza en la Spark de Orión le entrego la Matrix del Liderazgo, conteniendo la sabiduría de los antiguos y fue así que aquel joven se convirtió en Optimus Prime-conto Airachnid.

-Vaya ¡Eso suena asombroso!-exclamo Steven sumamente feliz, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de Airachnid-lo siento-.

Sabiendo que estaban en terreno peligroso, Connie decidió intervenir con un poco más de tacto-Bueno…Orión se volvió un Prime…debiste sentirte muy orgullosa de él-dijo con mucho cuidado.

Airachnid miro a Connie por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada-No sabía cómo sentirme…solo sé que a partir de ese momento…todo cambio…Optimus estaba más empeñado a detener a Megatron y terminar la guerra, evitando que otros mundos tuvieran el mismo destino que Cybertron, yo trate de entenderlo, pero no podía creer que me hiciera a un lado, no después de nuestra historia juntos-Airachnid apretó los puños con fuerza-el colmo fue cuando apareció esa Arcee, siempre leal, siempre dispuesta a todo por Optimus, como si yo no lo hubiera estado, así que decidí unirme a los Decepticons, si Optimus ya no estaba interesado en mantener nuestra relación, entonces yo haría todo lo posible por destruirlo-.

-Pero no pudiste ¿verdad?-pregunto Amazonita-no importaba cuanto intentaras odiarlo, los sentimientos que tenías por él aun existían en tu interior-.

-Por favor, nunca lo destruí porque Megatron estaba obsesionado con acabar con él con sus propias manos y nadie quería hacer enfadar a ese malvado-esa era una pobre excusa y la propia Airachnid se dio cuenta de eso.

Steven miro a Airachnid fijamente y se acercó a ella-Escucha, sé que es difícil, pero estoy seguro que Optimus nunca quiso lastimarte de ese modo, sé que no lo conocí en persona, pero él siempre buscaba lo mejor para todo el universo-.

-Eso es algo que tú no sabes, no tienes idea de nada de lo que él pensaba, ni puedes justificar el que me haya hecho a un lado-dijo Airachnid con tristeza, si los Cybertronianos pudieran llorar, ella estaría llorando a cantaros en esos momentos.

-Tal vez debiste preguntárselo-dijo Steven.

-Escucha, si alguien que pueda entender cómo te sientes esa es Perla-dijo Amazonita, ganándose la atención de Airachnid.

-¿Por qué crees que una insignificante Perla, la cual no es más que una de toda una legión de Perlas podría comprender como me siento?-pregunto Airachnid con dureza.

-Porque al igual que tú, yo perdí a alguien que amaba-señalo Amazonita usando la voz de Perla-y también fue a manos de alguien más-agrego con tristeza.

Greg se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo, ese tema siempre lo ponía sumamente nervioso y eso era algo que Steven comprendía a la perfección, aunque ya hubiera arreglado las cosas con Perla, algunas cosas no eran fáciles de dejar en el pasado y los momentos incomodos eran algunas de esas cosas.

-Pero aunque perdí a ese ser que me enseño tantas cosas, que me ayudo a ser más de lo que esperaban de mí, encontré una nueva luz-señalo Amazonita-una que ahora es uno de los seres que más amamos en el mundo, tú pudiste haber hecho lo mismo, haber encontrado otro camino, en lugar de eso escogiste caer en el abismo-.

-Eres una tonta ¿estás diciendo que aceptaste la decisión que tomo tu amada en vez de luchar por ella?-cuestiono Airachnid con desdén.

-No fue así realmente, en serio trate de que se olvidara de él, luche por que se alejara, pero al final…perdí la batalla y si…hubo un tiempo en que me llene de resentimiento hacia esa persona, no tienes idea de cuantas veces quise despedazarlo con mis propias manos-.

-Eh…estoy aquí-dijo Greg algo asustado por el tono de voz que uso Amazonita cuando dijo eso.

-Oh…cierto…lo siento Greg, creo que fui demasiado sincera-se disculpó Amazonita avergonzándose como solo Perla podía hacerlo.

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que perdiste contra…eso?-pregunto Airachnid señalando a Greg como si fuera poca cosa-que patética debiste ser, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, ya que él me hizo a un lado por los humanos, entonces yo…-Airachnid no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en esos momentos, fue atravesada por una cuchilla de energía que salió de la nada-¡Agh!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos al ver eso.

La responsable de aquel ataque traicionero no fue otra que la perversa Xanadu, quien apareció de la nada y golpeo a Airachnid por la espalda-¿Qué…estás haciendo?-cuestiono Airachnid.

-Es simple, te traiciono a ti antes de que tú tengas oportunidad de traicionarme-explico Xanadu-no creas que no conozco tu historia, comparado contigo, Starscream nunca demostró ninguna muestra de deslealtad hacia Megatron-.

-¡Eres una…!-.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera, después de todo, tú mejor debes saber que en una guerra todo está permitido-sentencio Xanadu al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

Las Gemas solo pudieron ver como Xanadu literalmente le volaba la cabeza a Airachnid con un disparo de sus ojos, acabando de ese modo con la vida de la última Decepticon, una vez que la Spark de la Decepticon se apagó, Xanadu encaro a Amazonita, quien se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-Que impresionante-reconoció mirando fijamente a la fusión-consideren esto como el único acto bueno que haré por ustedes, un tipo de ayuda, que también me beneficio a mí-señalo Xanadu mostrándola tercera parte del Disco.

-¿Eso era lo que enviaste a Airachnid a robar? No lo entiendo, creí que querías la Matrix-señalo Amazonita confundida.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, pero por el momento necesito de esta pieza, muchas gracias por guardarla por mí por un tiempo, estén muy atentas, porque pronto comenzara el verdadero combate-sentencio Xanadu sonriendo malignamente y desapareciendo.

-Eh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-¿Todo esto por esa pieza? ¿Para qué creen que Xanadu la quiera?-pregunto Connie confundida y preocupada.

-Es una buena pregunta y sospecho que no nos gustara nada la respuesta-respondió Topacio, mientras Amazonita se separaba en las 5 Gemas.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar ahora Garnet?-pregunto Perla con miedo.

-No lo sé, pero si las palabras de Xanadu son ciertas, entonces algo mucho peor está por venir-respondió Garnet con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Destruction**

Xanadu se presentó en el centro de la nave y al instante Arathron apareció con las otras dos piezas del Disco, cuando Xanadu tuvo las 3 en sus manos, las junto todas, formando el Disco Dorado, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus leales servidores.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora jefecita?-pregunto Acturus algo emocionado.

-El Disco Dorado es más que solo algo brillante, este Disco fue hecho antes de que Lord Megatron se transformara en Galvatron, él tenía todas las intenciones de ganar la guerra, pero también era muy precavido y sabía que con Optimus guiando a los Autobots la derrota era una posibilidad, por ese motivo dejo un pequeño obsequio, mismo que almaceno en este Disco, al que dividió en 3 partes y ahora que están unidas, estamos por descubrir la ubicación del arma Decepticon más poderosa de todas además del Némesis-.

Xanadu comenzó a hacer girar el disco a gran velocidad y casi al instante, una imagen del más grande tirano del universo hizo acto de aparición-"Habla Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, si están viendo esto…significa que he fallado…por ahora"-risa-"pero mi legado es algo que perdura más allá de los límites del tiempo y del espacio, por eso dejare este mensaje a cualquier descendiente de Decepticon que pueda encontrarlo…"-

Conforme el mensaje se transmitía, una sonrisa de triunfo se formaba en el rostro de Xanadu-Dentro de poco el universo entero conocerá el legado del poderoso Megatron-sentencio con crueldad, al tiempo que las Rubís escuchaban todo y se miraban entre sí con bastante interés.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Muy lejos de la Tierra, una nave con forma de mano se dirigía hacia el planeta azul, dicha nave era dirigida por algunas Peridots, acompañadas de varios soldados Cuarzo, comandadas por las Diamantes en persona, así es, iban las 3 Diamantes; Azul, Amarillo y Blanco.

-No necesitaban acompañarme a esta misión, yo puedo encargarme sola de todo esto-señalo Amarillo con enojo.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad para conseguir algo y hasta ahora no has hecho nada más que fallar, al igual que Azul-acuso Blanco.

-Mi fracaso se debió a que confié demasiado en las visiones de una Zafiro que me traiciono al final-explico Azul.

-Ambas son un fracaso como Diamantes, tú fuiste traicionada por una Rubí y una Zafiro, en cuanto a ti, te traiciono una Peridot e incluso te llamo "tonta", son una vergüenza para la gran autoridad del Diamante, por ese motivo he decidido que lo mejor será encárganos las 3 de este asunto y averiguar que ha pasado en ese maldito planeta-sentencio Diamante Blanco con total furia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, como vieron, Xanadu traiciono a Airachnid y la destruyo, además de que obtuvo las 3 piezas del Discos, mismo que contenía un mensaje dejado por Megatron hace siglos, pero ahora, las Diamantes se dirigen hacia la Tierra para destruirla en persona.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya lo viste, Xanadu traiciono a Airachnid antes de que ella la traicionara primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Xanadu actuó antes y acabo con Airachnid para evitar que la Decepticon la traicionara primero, ahora ya tiene lo que quería para tener acceso al arma que desea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _algo así me habría gustado ver que hiciera Zeno-Sama contra Zamasu o incluso algo como la frase que dijo Goku en GT cuando venció a Omega Shen Long. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho, a mí me agrado como fue que Hit demostró sus habilidades y poder, realmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos en Súper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de hecho creo que era alguien que se buscaba lo peor, solo admiro su gracia, su forma de ver la vida y el hecho de que siempre vivió sin trabajar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por ese motivo Xanadu la elimino antes de que se atreviera a hacer algo contra ella y arruinara sus planes, pero se avecina una tormenta mucho mayor y más peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ya veremos qué pasa, ya que no creo que Optimus sea un traidor como Sentinel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente son bastante impresionante las mejoras que le diste a tu personaje para "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo intente, pero realmente ya viste como quedo, ahora solo falta ver cuál es plan de Xanadu con el arma máxima de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿Por qué crees que Xanadu la elimino en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Plateus:** _no lo creo, ya que eso sería alargar el fic más de lo necesario y estamos a pocos capítulos del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _sabes, he pensado que me habría gustado que el final de Zamasu hubiera sido como el de Li Shen Long, verle la cara de miedo al ver la gigantesca Genkidama formada por los mismos a quienes destruía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues veremos si tuviste razón o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Xanadu destruyo a Airachnid antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de traicionarla y tiene las 3 piezas del Disco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _pues a ver que te pareció, nos estamos acercando al final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que Megatron disfrutaba más ver a sus enemigos sufrir en vez de matarlos, ya que nunca mato a Starscream a pesar de cuantas veces se lo busco, Dios, me daba miedo cuando lo hacía rogar por su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ella es la única Decepticon que queda con vida, pero Xanadu tiene otras sorpresas preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Airachnid se podría decir que era retorcida y cruel en muchos sentidos, pero nunca llego al nivel de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _tendrás que esperar para verlo, por el momento Xanadu tiene todo lo que necesitaba en estas circunstancias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y los salvaron trabajando en equipo, aunque Xanadu intervino en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo solo quiero ver el torneo, es lo que más ansió, quiero ver si hay más versiones de Freezer y de los Saiyajin, así como la explicación del Dios Destructor del Universo 10 de porque no detuvo a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _todo salió bien, aunque resulto mejor para Xanadu, quien ya tiene la pista que necesitaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _eso me agrada y ya estamos a pocos capítulos del gran final, pronto veremos cómo termina esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya lo supiste, Airachnid amaba a Optimus de un modo retorcido y obsesivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo le voy más a Doomsday, él fue creado en el espacio, fue diseñado para destruir y ser una fuerza indetenible, incluso ha logrado dominar a Darkseid, hasta fue capaz de llevar a Superman al límite, Hulk puede tener una ira incalculable y una fuerza casi ilimitada, pero incluso él puede verse superado por otros seres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Zamasu, sin duda alguna fue el mayor de los cobardes y lo peor es que él creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _con las 3 piezas del Disco, Xanadu ya tiene la ubicación del arma más poderosa que Lord Megatron haya usado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no desaparecieron, la mayoría murió cuando la guerra acabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Plateus, Black Hunter, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, CharacterOne, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Llegan las Diamantes

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, mis amigos lectores y el momento que muchos esperaban, finalmente el Planeta Madre ha decidido averiguar que ha pasado con su poderosa Geo Arma, además de buscar una explicación de la perdida de Jaspe, Lapis, la traición de Peridot y la desaparición misteriosa del escuadrón de Rubís enviadas a buscar a Jaspe, al mismo tiempo, Xanadu buscara el último legado que Megatron dejo para poder llevar a cabo su dominio del universo, algo que puede ayudar a la reina a encargarse de todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas, se avecina una batalla de poder entre tiranos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Llegan las Diamantes.**

 **Destruction**

Una vez que el mensaje termino de transmitirse, una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Xanadu, finalmente tenía la ubicación exacta del arma más poderosa que Megatron jamás haya poseído y con ella en su poder nada podría impedir que se apoderara de la Matrix del Liderazgo, su sonrisa y jubilo se vieron interrumpidas cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con frialdad.

-Se trata de una nave del Planeta Madre y según nuestros escáneres está siendo comandada por las Diamantes en persona-informo Arathron.

Xanadu se interesó en aquella información y se acercó a la pantalla-Interesante, así que esas tontas Diamantes finalmente se cansaron de mantenerse al margen de todo-.

-¿Qué hacemos eminencia? Si llegan aquí y averiguan sobre la Matrix podríamos estar en graves problemas-expreso Windblade.

Pero Xanadu no parecía preocuparse por ese detalle, simplemente sonrió con total tranquilidad-Esas tontas nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de perder, dejen que vengan a la Tierra, creo que encontrara una desagradable sorpresa esperándolas, por el momento oculten la nave para que sus sensores no puedan ubicarnos, yo tengo que ir a recoger el arma suprema-indico Xanadu retirándose.

-Lo está tomando demasiado bien, considerando que se trata de sus peores enemigas-señalo Acturus confundido.

-Eso es porque finalmente ha ubicado el arma que puede cambiar todo, misma que la volverá la tirana más poderosa de todo el universo-explico Arathron.

Las Rubís escucharon todo y salieron rápidamente al pasillo, donde nadie pudiera escucharlas-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunto Doc.

-Las Diamantes vienen a las Tierra, finalmente han llegado-dijo Army sonriendo emocionada.

-Pero no creo que les dé mucho gusto vernos y menos en estas condiciones-observo Eyeball.

Las otras dos Rubís se quedaron en silencio ante aquellas palabras tan ciertas de su ruda amiga, si las Diamantes las veían como fenómenos no dudarían en acabar con ellas, realmente no tenían muchas opciones más que servir a Xanadu ahora que eran abominaciones, pero entonces Doc formo una sonrisa.

-¡Esperen! ¡Creo que tengo una idea!-declaro sonriendo-tal vez las Diamantes nos perdonen si les decimos lo que esas Gemas traidoras tienen y también que aquí se encuentra su más grande enemiga-.

-¡Esa es una gran idea!-exclamo Army.

-Sí, con una información como esa seguramente nos darán una Perla a cada una-observo Eyeball sonriendo-además de que podremos entregarles a Rose Cuarzo en bandeja de plata, la destructora de Diamante Rosa al fin recibirá lo que se merece-.

-¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en ustedes!-exclamo una voz, cuando las 3 Rubís voltearon se encontraron con Acturus-¡Si piensan que pueden traicionar a la gran jefa tan fácilmente están muy equivocadas!-declaro invocando su arma y lanzándose contra las Rubís.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **En algún punto del océano Ártico**

Xanadu apareció sumergida bajo las frías aguas, por fortuna, su estructura metálica la protegería por un tiempo de aquellas aguas tan heladas, pero debía darse prisa, ya que su resistencia solo duraría por un lapso de una hora máximo.

-Muy bien Lord Megatron, muéstrame el camino-pidió Xanadu disparando un rayo de sus ojos hacia el Disco, haciendo que este brillara intensamente, para luego disparar un rayo hacia adelante, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Xanadu comenzó su caminata.

No le tomo mucho llegar hasta una embarcación hundida, pero no era un barco ni mucho menos una de las naves de los humanos, era el Némesis, la nave insignia de los Decepticons, misma que había estado bajo el agua desde que los Autobots consiguieron la derrota, lo que significaba que nunca más volvería a volar, pues además de estar completamente congelada, mucha de su estructura estaba oxidada por el agua o completamente destruida.

Xanadu ingreso a la nave y comenzó su búsqueda, encontrándose con uno que otro animal marino como peces, pequeños crustáceos que se escondían de las ballenas en ese lugar y uno que otro calamar, la reina tuvo que destruir a más de uno de esos animales, algo innecesario, pero que realmente la divertida.

Finalmente, llego hasta la cabina de control y encontró el trono de Megatron, se acercó hacia el mismo y lo vio, la esfera de color negro, misma que contenía el poder que había ido a buscar y con el pequeño presente que recibió del gran maestro no tendría problema alguno en obtener su poder.

Fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención y entonces en medio de aquella oscuridad emergió un Calamar Gigante, mismo que había hecho su hogar en la cabina de control del Némesis y por eso miraba a Xanadu de manera agresiva, pero la reina solo sonrió de manera tranquila.

-Y si tú eres lo único que se interpone entre ese regalo y yo entonces esto no tardara mucho-expreso Xanadu malignamente, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con maldad absoluta, al tiempo que el Calamar Gigante se lanzaba contra ella para atacarla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Después de pensarlo mucho y de uno que otro fracaso, las Crystal Gems finalmente encontraron un modo de poder almacenar el Energon transformarlo en su forma sólida cúbica y de ese modo usarlo para energizar el Arca, todo había sido gracias a un pequeño incidente que fue solucionado por Peridot.

Resulto que Amatista se puso a jugar con un pequeño fragmento de Energon, a pesar de que Perla le dijo que no hiciera eso, porque aun siendo pequeño el fragmento podría provocar una explosión tan poderosa que se compararía con la de la bomba atómica, pero Amatista siendo tan despreocupada como es, le dijo que no había peligro alguno, cuando el Energon se resbalo de sus manos y cayó en el suelo con fuerza, comenzando a brillar intensamente.

Sabiendo que eso significaba una tremenda explosión, Peridot reacciono rápidamente y sin tener tiempo de pensar en nada, simplemente envolvió el Energon en una burbuja y cuando el fragmento exploto, la burbuja contuvo la energía, evitando que algo terrible ocurriera.

Naturalmente, Amatista se llevó una buena reprimenda de parte de Perla por la estupidez que casi cuesta toda Ciudad Playa y más allá, pero Garnet estaba complacida de haber descubierto un modo de poder trabajar en el Energon sin mucho riesgo, hecho que hizo que Amatista dijera la clásica frase accidental; "si, eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer".

Ahora Perla y Peridot podían trabajar con herramientas del granero, así como algunas cosas que Dinobot les obsequio, siempre manteniendo los fragmentos de Energon encerrados en burbujas para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

-Muy bien Peridot, continuemos de este modo-indico Perla al tiempo que usaban un poco de calor para moldear el Energon.

-Realmente es bueno ver que estas burbujas tienen más de un solo uso-dijo Peridot sonriendo-definitivamente no sé qué harían sin mí-.

-Estuvimos sin ti por mucho tiempo y nos las arreglamos perfectamente-señalo Perla sonriendo un poco divertida, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la pequeña Peridot-muy bien Lapis, ya puedes enfriarlo-indico Perla.

Lapis asintió y lanzo un chorro de agua, enfriando el Energon, mismo que de inmediato adquirió forma sólida y cúbica, resplandeciendo intensamente, ahora era el momento de la prueba más difícil de todas, sacarla de la burbuja y esperar que no explotara.

-Muy bien…aquí vamos…hagámoslo despacio y con sumo cuidado…no queremos que…-Perla no pudo continuar, porque en esos momentos, Amatista apareció dando un grito que la espanto, ya que creía que el Energon iba a explotar-¡Amatista!-regaño Perla molesta.

-De acuerdo…incluso yo debo admitir que eso no fue para nada gracioso-señalo Peridot estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad de que el Energon explotara.

-Lo siento…no puede evitarlo…-se disculpó Amatista sin poder dejar de reírse.

Perla la miro con enfado una vez más, antes de que finalmente pudieran retirar la burbuja, el resultado fue favorecedor y el Energon no exploto, eso ya era algo, ambas Gemas suspiraron con alivio ante eso, pero aun había un detalle malo.

-Muy bien, la prueba fue completamente satisfactoria, pero aún tenemos que usar fragmentos más grandes para poder usarlos como fuente de energía para el Arca-señalo Perla viendo el pequeño cubo de Energon, mismo que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-Calculo que necesitaremos un cubo de 15 X 15 mts.-dedujo Peridot.

-Probaremos con varias medidas y luego veremos los resultados-sugirió Perla.

-Vaya, es toda una convención de nerds-dijo Amatista molesta.

-¡Volvimos!-grito Steven apareciendo junto con Garnet y Topacio, el trío había ido a buscar más materiales para que las genios del grupo pudieran trabajar.

-¿Cómo va el avance del proyecto?-pregunto Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Vamos bien, aunque aún nos hace falta encontrar la medida indicada-explico Perla.

-¡Pero es no es algo para que las Gemas más brillantes del universo no puedan resolver!-aseguro Peridot.

Topacio solo rodo los ojos, a veces Peridot podía ser demasiado presumida, así que decidió salir un momento del granero para ver que más les falto por meter al hogar de Lapis y Peridot, cuando una visión lo dejo horrorizado, una que venía del cielo.

-Eh…Garnet…creo que querrás ver esto…-señalo asustado.

Garnet se asomó a ver qué pasaba y también se quedó perpleja al ver lo que se acercaba-Oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede Garnet?-pregunto Perla saliendo y llevándose una mano a la boca ante la visión que tenían al frente.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo salió a ver que ocurría y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la gigantesca mano, nave de origen del Planeta Madre, al ver aquella nave, Peridot comenzó a temblar, pues solo significaba que las Diamantes habían enviado más tropas a investigar lo ocurrido con el Clúster, Jaspe y el escuadrón de Rubís, pero nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación.

La nave descendió un poco hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de la tierra y fue cuando las 3 Diamantes hicieron acto de aparición, con sus respectivas Perlas y sus expresiones frías, al ver esto, Peridot se estremeció.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Son las 3 Diamantes!-grito Peridot aterrada.

Las grandes Matriarcas del Planeta Madre, la Autoridad del Diamante; Diamante Amarillo, Azul y Blanco acababan de arribar a la Tierra, el trío de Diamantes miro a las Gemas que los escáneres de su nave detectaron y la Perla Amarilla dio un paso al frente.

-Mire mi Diamante, esa es la Peridot que se atrevió a contradecirla y a insultarla de esa forma-acuso Perla Amarilla.

Diamante Amarillo dirigió su vista hacia Peridot, quien palideció ante la presencia de su antigua monarca, fue cuando Diamante Amarillo fijo su atención en los demás-Y al parecer no está sola, esta con más Gemas-dijo con voz seria.

Diamante Azul dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente a Garnet-Esa Gema, creo que ya la he visto antes, si, ya recuerdo-dijo apretando su puño-son esas Gemas que se atrevieron a fusionarse frente a mí, una insignificante Rubí fusionándose con un miembro de mi corte y que además de todo fue protegida por Zafiro, en quien confié ciegamente-.

-También nos da gusto volver a verla Diamante Azul-dijo Garnet con sarcasmo.

Diamante Blanco se rio ante eso-Veo que ustedes dos tienen muchos fracasos aquí, realmente me dan…-fue cuando su vista se detuvo en Perla-¿tú? Es imposible… ¡Eres tú!-bramo Blanco con furia.

-Perla ¿conoces a esa Diamante?-pregunto Steven y Perla solo se tensó.

-¿Conocerme? Escucha criatura redonda, esa Perla solía ser mi acompañante hace miles de años, pero luego me traiciono para unirse con la más grande deshonra de todo el Planeta Madre; Rose Cuarzo-gruño Diamante Blanco.

Las otras Diamantes también miraron fijamente al resto de las Gemas, reconociendo a Garnet y a Topacio principalmente, así como a Lapis y a Peridot-Ya veo, entonces eso explica todo, ustedes dos se unieron a las filas de Rose Cuarzo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Diamante Amarillo con furia.

-¿Y que si así lo hicimos?-cuestiono Peridot desafiante, ganándose una mirada llena de furia de Diamante Amarillo, lo que la hizo temblar.

-¿Cómo se atreven a unirse a la responsable de la muerte de una de sus Diamantes? ¡Ella destruyo a Diamante Rosa!-bramo Diamante Azul.

-¿Y todo porque? ¡Por proteger este inservible planeta que no tiene nada de valioso, solo es una espantosa roca que debe ser erradicada lo antes posible, se supone que el Clúster haría eso, pero seguramente ustedes evitaron que eso pasara!-acuso Diamante Blanco.

-¡El Clúster no era malvado!-soltó Steven de pronto-¡No quería destruir la Tierra, solo quería compañía y por eso decidió quedarse en la Tierra para vivir con millones de amigos!-.

-¿El Clúster quería compañía? No digas tonterías criatura patética, solo eran fragmentos de Gemas destruidas, no tenían conciencia ni nada por el estilo-señalo Diamante Amarillo-ahora díganme ¿Dónde está Jaspe y las Rubís que envié? ¿También se unieron a Rose?-.

Amatista soltó una risa de burla-¡Para que lo sepan su adorada Jaspe ya no es más que una Gema encerrada en una burbuja, derrotada por nosotras!-declaro Amatista, provocando una mirada de asombro en las 3 Diamantes, pues Jaspe fue el soldado más poderoso jamás creado por Diamante Rosa-¡Y en cuanto a las Rubís, ellas…!-Amatista se vio silenciada cuando Topacio le cerro la boca.

-Lo último que necesitamos es que se enteren de que los Vexacon también están aquí-le dijo entre dientes.

-No puedo creer esto, este miserable planeta es más espantoso de lo que pensamos, no solo hace que las Gemas nos traicionen, sino que además las deja de manera repulsiva-señalo Diamante Amarillo, viendo a Garnet y a Amatista con odio-¡Ya no voy a soportar más la visión de algo tan asqueroso!-bramo abriendo la palma de su mano y disparando un rayo.

Las Gemas se pusieron en guardia, pero Steven reacciono a tiempo y activo su escudo, deteniendo el impacto con gran facilidad, para asombro de las Diamantes, quienes quedaron asombradas al ver el símbolo del escudo.

-¡Es símbolo, no puede ser!-exclamo Diamante Azul.

-Esa criatura… ¿es Rose Cuarzo?-cuestiono Diamante Blanco-¡Cuánto has caído Rose, no solo nos traiciones y matas a una de nuestras hermanas, a TU Diamante, sino que además adquieres esa forma tan desagradable, me das asco!-.

-No me importa lo que seres tan malos como ustedes tengan que decir-dijo Steven con seriedad.

Las Diamantes se vieron entre sí ante las palabras del pequeño Cuarzo-Dime Rose ¿Por qué motivo te pusiste en nuestra contra y protegiste este planeta? ¿Qué motivo te orillo a destruir a Diamante Rosa?-.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo traicionar a tu propia raza?-agrego Diamante Amarillo.

Steven no respondió de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de mirar fijamente a las 3 Diamantes-"La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos"-expreso con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, las Diamantes se vieron entre sí algo confundidas por la frase que no se había escuchado en miles de años-¿Qué tiene que ver el dicho de Optimus Prime con todo esto?-pregunto Diamante Blanco-¿a qué quieres jugar con esto Rose?-.

-Primero, Rose era mi madre, yo me llamo Steven y Optimus tiene que ver mucho con esto, porque fue gracia a él que mi madre decidió pelear por la Tierra y la vida-explico Steven, captando la atención total de las Diamantes-ella conoció a Optimus Prime en persona y él le enseño lo hermosa que puede ser la vida, así como también el luchar por otros sin importar su origen, él la salvo de Megatron y sus lacayos hace siglos, por eso mi madre decidió luchar contra el Planeta Madre por la Tierra-.

-¡Y por eso nosotras nos unimos a Rose!-declaro Perla-¡Porque ella nos trató como iguales!-.

-¡Gracias a ella aprendí a conocer el sentimiento más hermoso y poderoso del universo, aprendí lo que es el amor!-declaro Garnet.

-¡Ella siempre valoro y amo lo que cada uno de nosotros éramos, sin importar el papel que tuviéramos en el Planeta Madre!-agrego Topacio.

-¡Siempre nos enseñó que no necesitamos ser lo que otros esperaban que fuéramos, que podíamos ser felices siendo como somos!-expreso Amatista.

-¿Y a qué precio? ¡Solo miren a esas dos, aquella Lazuli llego llorando al Planeta Madre y ahora mírenla, viviendo aquí en la Tierra después de todo el drama que hizo cuando arribo a su verdadero hogar!-acuso Diamante Azul.

-¡Y esa insignificante Peridot, sin sus partes mejoradas no es nada, perdió su dignidad y todo lo que la hace una verdadera Gema!-escupió Diamante Amarillo.

-¡Yo aprendí a que el hogar es donde uno se sienta feliz y aunque al principio añore el Planeta Madre, después de ver en lo que lo convirtieron y de pasar un tiempo en la Tierra me di cuenta que este planeta es más hermoso y un mejor hogar que el Planeta Madre, el lugar donde uno puede tener una familia!-declaro Lapis.

-¡Y yo aún tengo mi dignidad, así como también aprendí a despojarme de mis partes robóticas, incluso aprendí que solo por ser una Peridot de segunda generación no necesitaba realmente de eso, no cuando puedo hacer esto!-y alzando sus manos, Peridot hizo levitar algunas piezas de metal que estaba alrededor.

Las Peridots en el interior de la nava se quedaron mudas al ver lo que aquella Peridot podía hacer sin sus partes mejoradas, incluso los soldados Cuarzo de quedaron sorprendidos por aquella visión y las mismas Diamantes quedaron asombradas.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Una Peridot no puede hacer algo así!-bramo Diamante Amarillo.

-¡Tal vez en el Planeta Madre no, pero aquí en la Tierra aprendí a descubrirme a mí misma, así como también a ser completamente libre!-expreso Peridot sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo Diamante Amarillo-¿Crees estar por encima de la jerarquía? ¿Crees ser más importante que tus Diamantes? ¡No eres más que una asquerosa e insignificante Peridot que necesita recordar cuál es su lugar!-.

-¡Y lo mismo va para todas esas Gemas!-agrego Diamante Blanco con dureza y frialdad.

-Nosotras ya conocemos nuestro lugar y defenderemos este planeta de cualquiera que se atreva a atacarlo, incluyéndolas-señalo Garnet desafiante.

Las 3 Diamantes se mostraron muy serias ante eso, sus rostros se endurecieron, al tiempo que las Perlas se mostraban sumamente escandalizadas, fue cuando el resto de las tropas del Planeta Madre decidieron intervenir, rodeando a las Crystal Gems, quienes se pusieron en guardia, listas para la batalla.

-¿Alguien más sintió un Dejavú?-pregunto Topacio sonriendo divertido.

Las Gemas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia el grupo, rápidamente Garnet invoco su arma, al igual que Perla, Amatista y Peridot, quien desenvaino su espada, todo ante la mirada molesta de las Diamantes, pues se suponía que aquellas Gemas no debían tener armas.

-¡Todo este planeta es un maldito insulto para la directriz de las Gemas y ustedes van a morir por su insolencia!-bramo Diamante Blanco preparando a sus tropas para la batalla.

Las Gemas del Planeta Madre se prepararon para combatir, las Crystal Gems también se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de que el ejército de Gemas se lanzara a la batalla, un disparo salió de la nada, acabando con varias de ellas, dejando sorprendidas a las Crystal Gems y a las Diamantes en persona, al tiempo que las Perlas se quedaban horrorizadas ante aquella visión.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién hizo esto?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo con furia.

-¡Mi Diamante mire!-grito la Perla Azul señalando hacia la derecha.

Las Diamantes voltearon y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al encontrarse con su más gran enemiga, la líder de todos los Vexacon, la Reina Xanadu, quien estaba recargada sobre un árbol de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa sumamente maligna, para luego levantar la mirada y fijar sus ojos en las Diamantes.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-señalo Xanadu comenzando a caminar hacia las Diamantes, las Gemas se hacían a un lado a su paso, pues todas estaban muertas de miedo por la presencia de la reina.

Las Crystal Gems se quedaron mudas ante la presencia de Xanadu, no sabían que pensar al respecto, ya que la presencia de Xanadu solo significaban graves problemas para todos, fue cuando Xanadu se detuvo en medio de ambos bandos y miro a las Diamantes, quienes de un salto aterrizaron en el suelo.

-Xanadu ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-cuestiono Diamante Blanco.

-Podría preguntarles lo mismo a ustedes 3, parece que no tienen ningún respeto por mis dominios ¿no es así?-pregunto divertida.

-¿Tus dominios? ¡Este planeta no te pertenece!-bramo Diamante Amarillo.

-Es más mío que suyo, ustedes 3 siempre queriendo colonizarlo o destruirlo, sin ver lo que estaban a punto de perder por culpa de su arrogancia-señalo Xanadu con tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Diamante Azul.

Pero Xanadu solo se encogió en hombros sin importarle la pregunta de Diamante Azul-No tengo porque responderle a un trío de Gemas que no saben lo que tienen a su alrededor ¡Mírense! Orgullosas, prepotentes, creyendo estar por encima del universo, pero sin ver el gran potencial de sus ejércitos, estas Gemas podrán ser odiosas y molestas, pero al menos ellas encontraron el potencial para hacerse más poderosas, algo que ustedes nunca hicieron, nunca ven lo que tienen alrededor y por tanto eso les causa grandes fracasos-se burló Xanadu con crueldad.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo Diamante Amarillo lanzándose contra Xanadu a gran velocidad.

La Diamante golpeo a Xanadu con fuerza, provocando que la reina saliera disparada hacia el granero, por suerte, el grupo se quitó a tiempo del camino de aquel proyectil, mismo que atravesó la parte trasera del granero, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, olvidándose de las Gemas traidoras, las 3 Diamantes dieron un salto y quedaron ante Xanadu, quien se levantó como si nada de aquel golpe, sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Entonces ¿así es como serán las cosas? Bien, por mí es completamente perfecto-señalo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Esta enemistad termina ahora!-declaro Diamante Blanco colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que sus hermanas también hacían lo mismo.

Xanadu solo sonrió ante eso y también se puso en guardia, mientras las Crystal Gems y las Gemas solo podían quedarse en pie, observando cómo estaba a punto de desatarse una feroz batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto ha concluido el capítulo, como acaban de ver, el Planeta Madre finalmente ha aparecido, con las 3 Diamantes al frente, pero ahora se avecina una batalla entre líderes, las Diamantes vs la perversa Xanadu, siendo las primeras ignorantes de la nueva sorpresa que Xanadu ha adquirido en su búsqueda.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR…DRAGON BALL YA NO ES LO QUE ERA ANTES, REALMENTE MUCHAS BUENAS COSAS SE ESTAN DEJANDO ATRÁS, PERO BUENO, LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN.**

 **CREO QUE ME DEPRIME VER QUE MUCHAS COSAS CON LAS QUE CRECI YA NO SON LO DE ANTES, POR EJEMPLO, AUNQUE POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE TIENE POTENCIAL, DESPUES DE VERLE EL FINAL DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA DECAYENDO, NI SLEDGE NI ARCANON SE COMPARABAN CON VILLANOS COMO LORD ZEDD, ASTRONEMA O MESOGOG, PERO BUENO, LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**

 **LES INFORMO QUE HE HECHO ALGUNOS CALCULOS Y YA SE CUANDO COMENZARA "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", PARA QUE ASI NO SE DESESPEREN TANTO Y YA SEPAN CUANDO COMENZARA ESE FIC, TRAS CONTAR LOS CAPITULOS QUE LE QUEDAN A "GUERRAS VEXACON" Y TOMAR EN CUENTA LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION CON MI RITMO NORMAL, "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" EMPEZARA A PRINCIPIOS DE ENERO**

 **TAMBIEN UNA PREGUNTA INTERESANTE, COMO YA VI QUE EN DB ESTA LLENO DE LADRONES DE CUERPOS, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES CUAL CREEN QUE SERIA LA SITUACION SI GINYU, BABY O ZAMASU INTENTARAN ROBARLE EL CUERPO A BATMAN, EN MI HUMILDE OPINION CREO QUE NINGUNO DE ELLOS LO SOPORTARIA, PORQUE EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE ES MAS QUE SU CUERPO, DUDO MUCHO QUE ALGUNO DE ELLOS 3 PUDIERAN SOPORTAR TODA LA CARGA QUE IMPLICA SER BATMAN, EL ESTRÉS, LOS TRAUMAS, EL AGOTAMIENTO, TODO, CREO QUE EL MISMO ZAMASU SE SENTIRA AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA O DE LA MUERTE ANTE ESO, YA QUE SE HA COMPROBADO QUE NI SIQUIERA SE PUEDE CLONAR A BATMAN**

 **¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _sea lo que sea, Xanadu quiere probarla primero en sus más grandes enemigas, las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo no me explico quien en el universo 6 querría muerto a Goku, sería más entendible que fuera alguien del universo 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _yo dudo que lo haga, me parece que algo va a pasar, pero no sé qué es, ya veremos lo que ocurre en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _yo no contaría con eso, especialmente ahora que Xanadu las ha desafiado a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, el arma que Xanadu obtuvo y que es herencia de Lord Megatron es una que es quizás más mortífera que la Némesis, por su origen, ya verás de cual hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora que Xanadu tiene una nueva sorpresa para las Diamantes, esta batalla se llevara a cabo de modos que ellas nunca se imaginaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _todos están esperando algún llamado de Garnet y del resto del grupo, lo que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, especialmente con la nueva sorpresa de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo que ha planeado para más adelante, ya que por el momento hay una batalla de tiranos que se va a desatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el momento de la batalla final se acerca, con Xanadu preparándose para pelear contra las Diamantes cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _como acabas de ver, lo incluí porque también he escuchado sobre eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Visnukinggod:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto con tu petición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no cuando se trata de villanos sumamente traicioneros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _estamos a un solo capítulo para averiguar que sorpresa dejo Megatron para Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _solo te puedo decir que es un arma sumamente poderosa, creada con el material más peligroso del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora que llegaron y se encontraron con las rebeldes, están a punto de enfrentarse con su más grande enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _las 3 Diamantes llegaron a la Tierra y no pudieron haber hecho algo más sensato, especialmente con su gran enemiga esperándolas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y se trata de algo que es sumamente peligroso y poderoso, algo que pondrá en serias dificultades a las Crystal Gems. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _como Xanadu dijo, él tenía todas las intenciones de ganar la guerra, pero nunca subestimo a su gran enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el amor puede ser algo sumamente hermoso, como doloroso y muy retorcido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y pronto será año nuevo, respecto a DB Súper, yo me pregunto quién lo querría muerto, sería más lógico que fuera alguien del Universo 10, considerando todo lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _lo siento, pero este fic no va a llegar a los 60 capítulos, creo que la historia ya duro lo suficiente, además, quiero empezar "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _aun le voy a Doomsday, Broly nunca me pareció tan peligroso, es decir, para ser el Legendario Súper Saiyajin dejo mucho que desear, además, ya han aparecido seres que lo pueden vencer con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _las Diamantes han llegado a la Tierra y una nueva batalla de poder esta por desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la hora del ataque final de los Vexacon está cada vez más cerca, especialmente ahora que Xanadu tiene lo que buscaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la malvada Xanadu se ha apoderado de esa arma, por lo que tanto las Diamantes como la Tierra están en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y muy malos, especialmente ahora que Xanadu tiene el arma que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente, es una lástima que muchos no aprendan esa lección o lo hagan por las malas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y vaya que se ha puesto muy feo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _pues ya lo viste, aunque Xanadu está realmente tranquila. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Visnukinggod, Tenazalucard123, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Ultimatespartan98, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Tirania vs Tirania

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos lectores, hoy es el día de un nuevo capítulo y de una batalla que seguramente muchos querían ver, porque finalmente la Reina Xanadu se enfrentara a las grandes matriarcas del Planeta Madre, la Autoridad del Diamante; Azul, Amarillo y Blanco, una batalla que sin importar quien gane, significaran grandes problemas para la Tierra, desafortunadamente, la líder Vexacon tiene guardada una sorpresa para sus odiadas enemigas, misma que podría darle la victoria en esta lucha de poder, no les adelanto nada más, mejor pasemos a leer el nuevo capítulo y veamos cómo se desarrolla esta intensa batalla de poder, por cierto, nos estamos acercando al final.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Tiranía vs Tiranía**

El día era realmente hermoso, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era sumamente agradable, era un perfecto y hermoso día, uno de aquellos en los que nada podía molestarte ni salir mal, claro, mientras nadie le hiciera caso a la devastadora batalla que estaba llevándose en ese preciso momento.

Ya que las 3 Diamantes se estaban enfrentando a su más odiada enemiga, la Reina Xanadu, quien era capaz de lidiar con las 3 sin ninguna dificultad, aunque a veces le costaba un poco mantener la batalla contra sus 3 rivales, eso no quería decir que las Diamantes la tuvieran fácil, pues Xanadu era realmente difícil de dominar.

Diamante Amarillo lanzo un golpe contra Xanadu, mismo que la reina esquivo con facilidad, para luego darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro, derribándola, justo cuando se disponía a volver a atacarla, Diamante Azul salió en rescate de su hermana, dándole una patada que la hizo rodar por el suelo, peor no tardo en levantarse y justo a tiempo, pues Diamante Blanco ya había lanzado otro ataque.

Xanadu lo evadió y sujeto a la Diamante de una pierna, levantándola y comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándola contra Diamante Azul, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo, justo cuando Diamante Amarillo volvía al ataque, siendo bloqueada por el brazo de Xanadu.

-¡EL universo es demasiado chico para las Gemas y los Vexacon!-bramo Diamante Amarillo.

-¡Concuerdo y no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, la oportunidad de finalmente ponerlas a mis pies!-declaro Xanadu sonriendo malignamente.

Las otras Diamantes no tardaron en unirse también a la batalla, atacando a su gran enemiga con mucha furia, Xanadu comenzó a tener problemas, pues estaba justamente en medio de las 3 Diamantes, lo que impedía que sus movimientos fueran los mejores, pero no tardo en liberarse con una explosión de energía.

-¡No será tan fácil acabar conmigo!-sentencio Xanadu con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde el granero, las Crystal Gems y las Gemas del Planeta Madre observaban una gran cantidad de destellos, así como también se escuchaban varios estruendos sumamente potentes, señal de que en aquel lugar se estaba desarrollando la batalla entre líderes.

-¡Esto es perfecto, si tenemos suerte quizás se destruyan entre ellas!-grito Peridot sonriendo ante esa posibilidad.

-O también puede que esta batalla termine por destruir la Tierra-dijo Perla mirando sorprendida hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla.

-Eh…chicas…creo que eso es lo de menos en estos momentos-dijo Topacio señalando hacia atrás.

Cuando el grupo volteo hacia atrás se encontraron al resto de las Gemas del Planeta Madre mirándolas con furia, siendo una guerrera Cuarzo quien diera un paso al frente, amenazando a las Gemas con su mirada, antes de hablar.

-¡Ustedes son la vergüenza más grande del Planeta Madre, por órdenes de las Diamantes las sentenciamos a morir!-sentencio la Cuarzo y todas las Gemas apoyaron la idea.

-Creo que sus Diamantes están un poco ocupadas en estos momentos-señalo Amatista hacia la batalla, misma que continuaba desarrollándose.

Steven solo observaba hacia el campo de batalla, preguntándose quien de aquellas despiadadas líderes saldría victoriosa, sea quien fuera, el resultado sería sumamente malo para la Tierra, especialmente porque esas 4 solo buscaban la destrucción del planeta y la conquista del universo.

-Garnet-la mirada de Steven le dijo todo a la Gema Madura, quien asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

-Vamos a detener esto-indico Garnet sonriendo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todo su equipo.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Sabes que ellas no nos tendrán piedad alguna!-le recordó Peridot.

-Lo sé, peor si cualquiera de ellas ganara la batalla el resultado sería el mismo, además, no podemos permitir que esta batalla dañe a la Tierra, somos las protectoras de la Tierra, así que andando-indico Garnet.

-Eso sí que fue un discurso motivacional-dijo Lapis de brazos cruzados, pero aceptando la indicación de su líder.

Ignorando por completo a las Gemas del Planeta Madre, las Crystal Gems se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Xanadu y las Diamantes enfrascadas en su devastadora batalla, ese hecho dejo incrédulas a las Gemas.

-No puedo creer lo que hicieron, nos ignoraron por completo como si fuéramos Perlas-gruño la guerrera Cuarzo-¡Escuadrón de Rubís!-.

Un total de 18 Rubís, cada una con el emblema de su respectivo Diamante aparecieron, lanzando un grito y combinándose en una Mega Rubí gigante, la cual lanzo un rugido atronador y se lanzó tras las Crystal Gems, seguida por el resto del ejército.

-¡Oigan, el Planeta Madre no nos deja en paz!-informo Topacio cuando vio lo que se avecinaba.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Perla invocando su lanza, al tiempo que sus amigos se preparaban para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Xanadu le dio un poderoso golpe a Diamante Azul, lanzándola por los aires, para luego darle una patada y estrellarla con fuerza en el suelo, desafortunadamente para ella, no reacciono a tiempo y Diamante Blanco la ataco por la espalda, enviándola contra el suelo, donde fue interceptada por una patada de Diamante Amarillo.

Xanadu cayó al suelo con fuerza y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Diamante Azul se recuperó y dando un salto, aplasto con fuerza a su enemiga, prosiguiendo a atacarla con una ráfaga de poderosos y mortales golpes, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, cuando se detuvo, Xanadu había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto Diamante Azul, al tiempo que sus hermanas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Creen que haya muerto?-pregunto Diamante Amarillo.

-Lo dudo mucho, ella no es tan fácil de eliminar-expreso Diamante Blanco y fue cuando Xanadu emergió de la tierra de un potente salto.

-¡Tienes razón!-declaro Xanadu disparándoles un rayo a las 3 Diamantes, quienes tomadas por sorpresa no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y recibieron los ataque directamente-no deben bajar la guardia tan rápido en una batalla-señalo sonriendo con burla.

Las Diamantes se incorporaron con algo de dificultad y miraron a su enemiga con furia, realmente esta batalla les estaba costando mucho y eso que eran 3 vs 1, pero Xanadu sabía que los números nunca ganaban batallas y cruzándose de brazos sonrió al ver la mirada de enojo de sus enemigas.

-Parece que les estoy dando muchas dificultades, realmente me impresiona que aun siendo 3 no puedan conmigo-se burló Xanadu.

-No te burles de nosotras, la batalla aún no ha comenzado-señalo Diamante Blanco con desafío.

-¿En serio? Francamente eso espero, porque realmente me sentiría muy mal si las venzo fácilmente, después de todo, ustedes se han interpuesto en mi camino para conseguir la dominación del universo por demasiado tiempo-.

-Nosotras podríamos decirte lo mismo, tu ejército siempre ha arruinado nuestros planes, siempre creyéndote estar por encima de todos, pero nunca has entendido que no hay nadie por encima de nosotras-declaro Diamante Amarillo formando un puño en su mano derecha.

Xanadu se rio divertida al escuchar eso y miro a las 3 Diamantes-Decir eso con tanta afirmación es muy hipócrita de su parte ¿no creen? Después de todo, Lord Megatron estaba por encima de ustedes y debo reconocerlo, también estaba por encima de mí, él conquisto muchos planetas, estuvo a punto de tener al universo a sus pies, de no haber sido por ese malagradecido de Optimus Prime-.

-Conocemos la historia perfectamente, Prime derroto a Megatron y libero a cada planeta que tenía bajo su opresión-dijo Diamante Azul.

-Del mismo modo que Rose Cuarzo libero a la Tierra de ustedes cuando destruyo a Diamante Rosa ¿no es así? Pero les diré algo, ustedes tienen algo que siempre las hará fracasar y es que no ven lo que tienen a su alrededor, jamás lo han hecho y por eso nunca me vencerán-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Diamante Blanco mirando con extrañeza a Xanadu.

La reina solo se rio de manera divertida antes de responder-Debo agradecer a esas Crystal Gems por haber detenido el Clúster, ya que eso me permitió apoderarme de los tesoros más grandes que habían en la Tierra, ya que este planeta tenía una gran cantidad de Energon, así como también reliquias Cybertronianas y lo más importante aún ¡La Matrix del Liderazgo!-declaro Xanadu alzando sus brazos.

Al escuchar eso, las Diamantes se quedaron mudas, al tiempo que abrían sus ojos y sus bocas por la enorme sorpresa que aquella noticia les había dado, se vieron entre sí sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar y luego miraron a Xanadu de manera escéptica.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡La Matrix del Liderazgo no es más que una antigua leyenda Cybertroniana!-bramo Diamante Amarillo.

-Y aunque no lo fuera jamás estaría en un planeta tan repulsivo como este-dijo Diamante Azul.

Xanadu se rio divertida al escuchar eso-Realmente me dan lástima, no tienen idea de nada-.

-¡Tenemos una idea clara de lo que queremos hacer contigo! ¡Eliminarte!-bramo Diamante Blanco lanzándose al ataque.

-Tal vez haga lo mismo que hacen esas Crystal Gems en estos casos…cantar-y tal como dijo, la siniestra Xanadu comenzó su propia canción.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Fw2BsJgUk0g)**

 **Intentaran con todo impresionarme  
un conejo del sombrero tu sacaras  
y con tus cartas mucho quieres ser  
un pobre fanfarrón  
inocente tu  
un simple bufón **

Las Diamantes se lanzaron contra Xanadu, atacándola por 3 flancos diferentes, golpeándola con fuerza, la reina recibía todos esos ataques sin dejar de sonreír, para luego detener los ataques de Azul y Blanco, estrellando sus cabezas una contra la otra, Amarillo la ataco por detrás y la golpeo con fuerza, estrellándola contra un árbol, emergiendo completamente ilesa.

 **Un gran golpe de suerte trataran de dar  
pero conmigo solo puedes fracasar  
en todo un anciano te convertirás  
conmigo no podrás**

 **Si no se ven muy fieras unas gatitas son  
y siempre ven el mundo todo al revés  
por si ustedes piensan que me quedare atrás  
conmigo no podrán **

Las Diamantes volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, pero Xanadu era capaz de lidiar con las 3 sin muchas dificultades, definitivamente no parecía ser una batalla muy justa que digamos en esos momentos, ya que aunque Xanadu recibía golpe tras golpe no dejaba de luchar en ningún momento y siempre mantenía aquella siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, como si tuviera un as bajo la manga, algo que le daría la victoria seguramente.

 **la fuerza tengo en mi dedo chiquito  
coraje y anarquía en mi pulgar  
no ves que venceré cualquier obstáculo  
con mi voluntad  
descanse en paz esta rivalidad**

 **y de tus golpes duros me defenderé  
y de todas tus trampas me escapare  
y cuando llegue el postre tu no comerás  
conmigo no podrás**

 **y sabes que tu hechizo yo si romperé  
y cuando vea que subes yo te bajare  
impresionarme con tus trucos tu no lograras  
conmigo no podrás**

 **solo abracadabra  
y a tu abuela asusta  
Alakazan... ya voy  
veme a mi gigante soy**

 **si soy todo un grandulón  
y yo te dejo solo y sin tu pantalón  
te voy a hacer trizas no te salvaras  
dentro de una caja pronto te verás  
ni haciendo trucos muy útil serás  
conmigo no podrás**

Xanadu volvió a recibir un ataque conjunto de las Diamantes, pero ni así dejaba de sonreír de manera siniestra, era como si Xanadu supiera que iba a ganar, sin importar que le hicieran sus enemigas, como si tuviera un gran plan en mente, algo sumamente terrible y monstruoso, y lo que más la divertía era que las Diamantes no parecían darse cuenta de ello y estaban tan concentradas en acabarla que no veían lo que estaba por pasar, su gran debilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, las Crystal Gems se estaban enfrentando con los ejércitos de las Diamantes, sin la necesidad de fusionarse, después de tantas batallas contra guerreros Vexacon realmente se habían vuelto más poderosas que antes y ahora ni los guerreros Cuarzo estaban a su altura, hecho que dejaba incrédulas a las mismas, pues hasta una Perla era capaz de pelear contra ellas.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que una Perla sea capaz de dar batalla de este modo?-cuestiono una Cuarzo.

-¡Porque en la Tierra nos convertimos en algo más que en solo Gemas!-declaro Peridot atacando.

-¡La Tierra nos dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser felices, encontramos algo mejor que cualquier cosa que el Planeta Madre nos pudiera ofrecer!-declaro Lapis esquivando el ataque de la Mega Rubí.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono la Perla Amarilla mirando de manera asqueada a las Crystal Gems y a todo lo que decían.

-¿Qué pudieron encontrar en esta enorme e inservible roca que sea más importante y valioso que servir a las Diamantes y a su directriz?-cuestiono una Peridot.

-¡Que en este planeta somos una familia, algo que seguramente ustedes no conocen por seguir la directriz de las Diamantes, aprendimos lo que es el amor, lo que es el valor de la vida, de nuestra vida y que no tenemos que vivir bajo la opresión de nadie!-declaro Garnet.

-¡Aquí todos somos uno mismo y somos tratados como igual, nadie hace menos a nadie! ¡Somos las Crystal Gems!-declaro Steven alzando su puño a lo alto y sus amigas asintieron ante eso.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kIgGJNEANDw)**

 **Si eres un villano y te portas mal,  
Nosotros siete te vamos a derrotar  
El mal nunca gana aunque insista,  
Ganamos la pelea y vamos por pizzas**

 **Somos... las Gemas de Cristal  
El mundo hay que salvar  
Y aunque creas que no  
La forma vamos a hallar**

 **Por eso la gente de este mundo...  
Cree en...  
Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot, Lapis, Topacio ¡y Steven!**

 **Si sólo pudieras saber  
Como es en verdad  
Cuando a la Tierra llegamos  
Desde más allá del Sol**

 **Nos asombró encontrar  
Su belleza y su valor  
Y los protegeremos  
Tu Tierra protegeremos  
Tu Tierra protegeremos  
¡Y a ti te protegeremos! **

**Garnet**

 **Pelearé por el planeta en que estoy,  
Para vivir juntos y ser quien soy. **

**Perla**

 **Pelearé en nombre de Rose Cuarzo,  
Y por todo en lo que ella creía. **

**Amatista**

 **Pelearé porque aquí fui creada,  
La Tierra es todo lo que siempre he conocido. **

**Peridot**

 **Peleare para proteger todo lo que existe**

 **La Tierra está llena de maravillas**

 **Lapis**

 **Peleare por mi nuevo hogar**

 **Y mi familia**

 **Topacio**

 **Peleare por todos mis amigos**

 **Y por aquellos que ya no están**

 **Steven**

 **Pelearé para llegar a ser,  
Lo que esperan que sea cuando yo crezca.**

 **Con todo en contra, no será fácil  
Solos no lo vamos a hacer.**

 **Somos... las gemas de cristal  
El mundo hay que salvar  
Y aunque creas que no  
La forma vamos a hallar  
Por eso la gente de este mundo  
Cree en...  
Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot, Lapis y Topacio ¡Y Steven!**

-¡Ustedes son asquerosas!-bramo una guerrera Cuarzo atacando a las Crystal Gems, pero siendo derribada por Garnet de un puñetazo con gran facilidad.

-Pero somos libres, algo que ustedes no son-señalo Garnet sonriendo desafiante y provocando la furia de las Gemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Xanadu se estrelló contra el suelo de nuevo, antes de recibir el ataque combinado de las Diamantes, mismo que la hizo levitar un poco, al tiempo que se reía sin parar, ese hecho comenzó a molestar a las grandes líderes del Planeta Madre, además de inquietarlas, ya que aquella risa les indicaba que Xanadu estaba disfrutando lo que le estaban haciendo, así que la soltaron.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¿No te das cuenta que te estamos venciendo? ¡Estamos a punto de matarte!-declaro Diamante Blanco.

-Oh…ustedes no van a matarme, porque yo tengo algo que ustedes no tienen, conocimiento y el medio para ejercer el poder supremo del universo-señalo Xanadu levantándose con algunos daños, para luego sacar de su capa un cristal de color oscuro, que brillaba con un aura púrpura-¿lo reconocen? Es Energon Oscuro, también conocido como Sangre de Unicron-revelo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente.

Al escuchar eso, las Diamantes se quedaron mudas-¿Unicron? ¿El Destructor?-exclamo Diamante Azul.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡El Energon Oscuro no ha sido visto en miles de años, lo que dices no puede ser cierto!-acuso Diamante Amarillo.

Xanadu se rio quedamente al escuchar eso-Realmente me dan lástima, no tienen idea de nada, del poder que pudo haber sido suyo y que ahora será mío-.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Aunque eso sea cierto y eso sea Energon Oscuro, no serías tan tonta para hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer!-bramo Diamante Blanco.

Xanadu se rio aún más y miro a las Diamantes-Por ese motivo, en las guerras siempre gana aquel que está dispuesto a hacer lo que el perdedor no-señalo como una sentencia.

Aquella frase dejo estática a Diamante Blanco, solo la había escuchado de otro ser hacía mucho tiempo, pero no era posible, eso era totalmente ridículo, una estupidez, era imposible que aquella posibilidad…no pudo seguir debatiendo, porque vio como Xanadu clavaba la estaca de Energon Oscuro en su pecho, provocando que la energía maligna comenzara a fluir por su cuerpo de manera infernal, la reina lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo recibía una enorme carga de poder.

Poco a poco, sus partes doradas se volvieron rojas y sus hombreras se hicieron picos, así como también los engranes de su corona se hicieron puntiagudos, para finalmente completar su transformación, alrededor de su cuerpo se encontraba un fuego de color púrpura, la energía del Energon Oscuro.

-Es magnífico, el poder que sintió es más extraordinario de lo que había imaginado, esta transformación es asombrosa ¡Contemple a Infernal Xanadu, Reina del Universo!-anuncio Xanadu riéndose malignamente.

Las Diamantes se quedaron mudas ante lo que sus ojos veían-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo.

-Es muy simple, me he unido con la fuerza maligna más grande del universo, ahora soy muy superior a ustedes mis queridas Diamantes-se burló Xanadu.

-Solo porque fuiste lo bastante tonta para unirte con Energon Oscuro no quiere decir que nos has vencido, aun te superamos en número y poder-señalo Diamante Azul.

-Pero es que esto no es todo lo que he preparado para ustedes, verán, necesitaba unirme con el Energon Oscuro para poder usar esto-señalo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente, al tiempo que alzaba la esfera oscura que recogió del mar.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo.

-Están por descubrirlo-Xanadu soltó la esfera, misma que comenzó a elevarse enfrente de todas, convirtiéndose en un orbe de luz oscura, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, Xanadu metió la mano en aquel orbe y cuando la saco, su mano sostenía algo más.

Se trataba de un sable que brillaba con la misma aura que el Energon Oscuro y Xanadu, las Diamantes tuvieron que protegerse sus ojos de aquel maligno resplandor-¡En nombre del Planeta Madre! ¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Diamante Azul.

-¡Contemplen el arma Decepticon suprema, misma que se volvió el arma insignia de Lord Megatron! ¡El Dark Saber!-anuncio Xanadu blandiendo la poderosa espada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Diamante Blanco.

-¡Estas más loca de lo que creí! ¡Todo lo que dices suena imposible! ¡No puede que esa sea el arma que Megatron usaba!-exclamo Diamante Amarillo con mucha sorpresa y algo de terror.

-Ustedes deben reconocerla, porque Megatron la uso hace miles de años en su batalla final con Optimus Prime, aunque nunca considero usarla contra ustedes, creo que se debe a que no eran dignas de recibir un impacto de esta magnífica arma, pero yo no tengo inconvenientes en desatar todo su poder contra ustedes mis queridas Diamantes-señalo Xanadu sonriendo de manera retorcida.

-¡Eres una psicópata!-acuso Diamante Azul.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Xanadu y con una velocidad que nadie se esperaba, Xanadu se lanzó contra ella, golpeándola con el Dark Saber, Diamante Azul se quedó muda ante eso, antes de que su forma física se destruyera y solo quedara su Gema, misma que Xanadu recogió-patético-.

Diamante Blanco y Amarillo se quedaron estáticas ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver-¿Pero en qué momento…?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo.

-¡Acabo con Diamante Azul de un solo golpe!-exclamo Diamante Blanco igual de impactada.

-He acabado con una de sus hermanas y ustedes solo se quedaron viendo, tal como lo hicieron hace muchos años, cuando Rose Cuarzo destruyo a Diamante Rosa-señalo Xanadu sonriendo retorcidamente.

Diamante Blanco se quedó estática ante aquellas palabras, había algo más oculto en sus palabras, pero no lograba descifrar que era-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo lanzándose al ataque.

Xanadu la esquivo dando un salto y colocándose detrás de ella, la golpeo con el Dark Saber, destruyendo su forma física en cuestión de segundos, todo ante la mirada de impacto de Diamante Blanco, quien miraba a Xanadu fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas hacer nada para ayudar a tus queridas hermanas?-pregunto Xanadu mostrando las Gemas de ambas Diamantes-sabes que yo puedo destruirlas en el momento en que desee ¿verdad?-pregunto de forma retorcida.

Eso hizo que Diamante Blanco reaccionara y se lanzara contra Xanadu, atacándola con todo lo que tenía, pero Xanadu bloqueaba los ataques con suma facilidad, fue cuando la reina de los Vexacon detuvo un golpe de la mano de Diamante Blanco y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, logro aplicarle a la Diamante suficiente dolor para hacerla arrodillarse.

-Eso es, arrodíllate ante tu reina, porque eso es lo que soy ahora, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme y pronto me apoderare también de la Matrix, sin ustedes en mi camino el Planeta Madre caerá y pronto la Tierra le seguirá también, tal como queríamos que pasara hace tantos años-dijo Xanadu sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Diamante Blanco alzo la vista hacia Xanadu, quien sonreía de forma diabólica-tú…tú…eres…-Diamante Blanco no pudo finalizar, ya que Xanadu la atravesó y destruyo su forma física.

-Yo soy la heredera de Lord Megatron, la nueva gran conquistadora-anuncio Xanadu riéndose malignamente, cuando vio la batalla que aún se desataba a lo lejos-creo que debo anunciarme ante esos tontos-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla entre Gemas seguía llevándose a cabo, las Gemas del Planeta Madre no podían creer las habilidades que aquellas rebeldes tenían, especialmente porque tenían una Perla en su equipo, de pronto, un disparo salió de la nada y detuvo la batalla, todas fijaron su atención al cielo.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

-Problemas muy grandes-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

Xanadu miraba a las Gemas de ambos bandos con una gran sonrisa y mostro las Gemas de las Diamantes-¡Sus líderes han caído ante mí!-anuncio de forma maligna, provocando que las Gemas del Planeta Madre se quedaran mudas-¡Pronto el universo entero también lo hará, disfruten de sus últimos momentos Gemas, porque pronto se desatara el infierno!-agrego sin dejar de reírse, para luego alzar el Dark Saber y desaparecer en medio de sus risas.

Steven se acercó a Garnet con mucho miedo-Garnet… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo es que Xanadu…?-.

-No lo sé Steven, pero una cosa si es segura, ahora no solo es la Tierra, sino también el Planeta Madre y el universo entero lo que está en juego-señalo Garnet como una sentencia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, las Diamantes fueron vencidas y Xanadu ha obtenido más poder que nunca, además de apoderarse del Dark Saber, el momento de dar su golpe final está cada vez más cerca y un nuevo enemigo se alzara.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la batalla ha terminado con la victoria de Xanadu, gracias a su nueva arma secreta, el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ya se ha comprobado de muchas maneras que es imposible que alguien más pueda soportar el estrés de ser Batman, realmente sería algo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _exactamente, nadie puede controlar al Caballero de la Noche y tampoco clonarlo, pues todos sus clones se suicidaron apenas nacieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _veré que puedo hacer, por el momento hay problemas más grandes con los que lidiar y una Xanadu mucho más perversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _sigue siendo Caballero, pero decidí modificar su casco al estilo oriental, ya que me gustan más esos tipos de cascos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _¿de dónde sacas que es Drago? Él no va a aparecer en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _tengo todos los datos guardados, así que no te preocupes y ya acabas de ver cuál era la sorpresa de Xanadu, ahora tiene el arma más poderosa de todas en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _tenía un muy buen, una perfecta trampa para sus odiosas enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _nadie puede contra él, porque siempre encuentra el modo de ganar, nunca se rinde y siempre tiene un plan para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _siento que ya conté todo lo que necesitaba de este fic y a decir verdad, ya no sé qué más hacer para alargarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya viste que paso, las Diamantes fueron vencidas gracias al arma oscura de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya viste cual era, claro que Xanadu necesita practicar un poco más para controlar tal poder maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora que las Diamantes no están será así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ganaste la apuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y las cosas realmente han empeorado, pues Xanadu tiene más poder que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero yo dudo mucho que alguien pueda soportar tal carga, porque Batman ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la batalla ha terminado y las Diamantes fueron vencidas, ya que ahora Xanadu tiene el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo también creo lo mismo, pienso que si el cobarde de Zamasu lo intentara no soportaría tal estrés mental e incluso preferiría morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Xanadu no las ha eliminado, ya que tiene grandes planes para sus queridas enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo recuerdo y concuerdo con ello, por el momento la situación ha empeorado de nuevo, ya que Xanadu tiene todo lo que necesita para su golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _todos concordamos en lo mismo, solo un Batman completamente hueco o muerto podría ser controlado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _lo siento, pero no me sentía muy bien para buscar música adecuada, me dolía la cabeza y sentía mareo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _creo que Broly jamás alcanzaría el estadio de Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul, porque ese es un estado que solo se alcanza cuando realmente tienes un corazón puro, como explico Shen Long. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _acabas de ver que se fusiono con Energon Oscuro y que además obtuvo el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Xanadu ha obtenido la victoria, lo que significa que la verdadera pesadilla está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _esta batalla fue algo dispareja, especialmente porque fueron 3 vs 1, pero Xanadu les tenía un par de sorpresas desagradables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, Odín, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, El Monitor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Serpentera aparece

_**Hola mis estimados lectores, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo, ya estamos a pocos capítulos de este gran fic, a lo mucho solo quedan 8 capítulos más, incluyendo este, pero no se preocupen, sus OC tendrán una participación más en la batalla final contra Xanadu, deben tener toda la ayuda posible, especialmente porque la Reina ya tiene el Dark Saber en su poder y está preparada para traer a la Tierra su mayor arma, la nave que puede devorar mundos completos, pero mejor no les adelanto nada más y veamos que ocurre en este nuevo capítulo, me emociona que ya casi empiezo el de "Hijas de la Noche"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Serpentera aparece.**

 **Destruction**

Xanadu regreso a su nave, donde fue recibida en medio de gritos de ovación por parte de sus subordinados, todos estaban felices de que su reina no solo hay obtenido el Energon Oscuro y el Dark Saber, sino que además acababa de derrotar a las Diamantes, las más grandes enemigas de todo el imperio.

-Reina mía, realmente estamos felices de que todo haya salido bien, ahora tiene en su poder las Gemas de las Diamantes-felicito Windblade.

-Esto no es nada-dijo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente-es el momento de iniciar mi plan maestro-.

-Disculpe majestad-intervino Acturus apareciendo con las 3 Rubís atadas en lazos de energía-pero tengo que informarle que estas 3 trataron de traicionarla y de ir con las Diamantes para ayudarla-.

Xanadu miro a las Rubís, quienes comenzaron a temblar ante la nueva forma de Xanadu, había algo en ella que la hacía ver más amenazante y aterradora de lo que siempre había sido, la maligna reina se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de las Rubís y con una sonrisa retorcida tomo la palabra.

-Así que querían volver con sus queridas Diamantes, pero creo que ese habría sido el más grande error de su vida, después de todo, a las Diamantes no les gustan las Gemas defectuosas como ustedes y a mí no me sirve un trío de Gemas inútiles-con un movimiento rápido, Xanadu uso el Dark Saber para destruir las Gemas de las Rubís.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante eso, realmente nunca esperaron que la crueldad de la reina aumentara tanto al unirse con el Energon Oscuro, aunque si uno lo pensaba mejor, era la Sangre de Unicron, la más grande fuerza maligna que jamás rigió el universo, así que era muy normal ver tal aumento de crueldad.

Xanadu se rio de forma desquiciada ante lo que acababa de hacer, realmente era algo aterrador, pero sus guerreros necesitaban saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la Reina, con mucho valor, Airzor se le acerco.

-Reina mía… ¿Cuál es su voluntad ahora?-pregunto temerosa.

Xanadu volteo a ver a sus tropas y sonrió de manera cruel-Como dije antes, llego el momento de poner en marcha mi plan maestro, volvamos al Serpentera y preparemos los Pilares de Control, es tiempo de que la nave más poderosa de todo el universo vuelva a la Tierra, con todo el Energon Oscuro que encontré en la nave Decepticon, el Dark Saber en mi poder y la energía de las Diamantes, pronto él se levantara de nuevo ¡Es hora de que la Tierra y el Planeta Madre conozcan su destrucción!-sentencio Xanadu y sus tropas asintieron.

El Destruction comenzó su viaje a través de un agujero de gusano, volviendo al Serpentera y entrando por uno de los hangares, donde la reina fue recibida por una gran cantidad de soldados Vexabots, entre los que destacaban los del tipo Samurái.

-Prepárense para la batalla final, hoy es el día en que comienza la era del caos-sentencio Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Olvidándose e ignorando completamente a las Gemas del Planeta Madre que aún estaban frente a ellas, Garnet dio la orden a su equipo de regresar al granero y continuar con las reparaciones del Arca, así como también modificar el Energon para poder usarlo, el grupo rápidamente hizo lo que su líder les indicaba, mientras las Gemas del Planeta Madre no podían salir del shock, sus Diamantes fueron vencidas por Xanadu y ahora la reina tenía más poder que nunca.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué rayos le paso a Xanadu? ¿Cómo es que se transformó de ese modo?-pregunto Amatista temerosa.

-¡Irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía oscura…con solo verla me quede paralizada…!-declaro Perla estremeciéndose al recordar la apariencia de Xanadu y el poder que emanaba.

-Garnet ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Xanadu?-pregunto Steven mirando a la Gema madura con miedo.

Garnet no respondió de inmediato, simplemente volteo y miro a su equipo, los cuales tenían una mirada llena de miedo en sus ojos, ella misma sentía miedo, uno mucho mayor del que sintió cuando se enteraron que el Planeta Madre enviaría una nave con un escuadrón muy peligroso a la Tierra.

-No sé muy bien cómo fue que Xanadu logro ese poder, una cosa es segura, si logro vencer a las Diamantes con mucha facilidad significa que ahora tiene todo lo que necesita y es probable que finalmente se decida a destruir la Tierra, ya que las visiones así me lo muestran, la llegada de un ser maligno de gran poder que destruirá a la Tierra, pero también veo un rayo de luz, una esperanza, aun no logro descifrar que significa, pero si Xanadu ya está preparando su golpe final, nosotras debemos estar listas también-indico Garnet.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Topacio-es cierto que ahora tiene un gran poder, incluso las Diamantes cayeron ante ella, pero aún no tiene la Matrix ¿Por qué razón querría destruir la Tierra sin tenerla en sus manos?-.

-Tal vez tenga planeado apoderarse de ella antes de lanzar el golpe final contra la Tierra-sugirió Lapis.

-¿Pero cómo lo hará? Ningún Vexacon puede atravesar el escudo que Dinobot nos dio-señalo Peridot.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Creo que eso es lo de menos en estos momentos, hay que trabajar en el Arca y terminarla antes de que ella decida regresar con todo su ejército-señalo Steven.

-Steven tiene razón, así que continuemos con las reparaciones de la nave en estos momentos-indico Garnet.

Pero cuando el grupo se dispuso a volver a trabajar, se encontraron con todas las Gemas del Planeta Madre mirándolas de manera agresiva-Viejo, creo que nos olvidamos de ellas-señalo Amatista.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Peridot con sarcasmo en su voz.

Una de las Guerreras Cuarzo, las cual era otra Jaspe, solo que esta era de color Azul, con la insignia de Diamante Azul en su pecho se acercó y miro a Garnet fijamente, esta le devolvió la mirada y ambas se quedaron así por un momento.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Si no hubieran iniciado esa absurda rebelión para luchar por este mugroso planeta las Diamantes seguirían aquí!-bramo Blue Jaspe.

-Nosotras nunca les pedimos a las Diamantes que vinieran hasta aquí, además, Xanadu habría buscado el modo de acabar con ellas desde hace tiempo, así como las Diamantes también querían destruirla a ella-declaro Garnet con tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué les hace creer que tienen derecho a rebelarse ante la directriz? ¿Por qué piensan que son mejores que cualquiera de nosotras o que las Diamantes?-cuestiono con mucha furia.

-Que nosotras tenemos algo porque luchar, ustedes solo siguen a las Diamantes ciegamente, pero Rose nos mostró el camino de la libertad, hizo libre a Perla, no me juzgo cuando me conoció y tampoco hizo a un lado a Amatista cuando la encontramos, ella sí que era mejor que cualquiera de las Diamantes-aseguro Garnet sonriendo burlonamente.

Al escuchar eso, todas las Gemas se escandalizaron y Blue Jaspe lanzo un golpe contra Garnet, mismo que la fusión evadió con facilidad y con un movimiento rápido la derribó, dejando asombradas a todas las guerreras Cuarzo, pues aquel fue un movimiento que nunca antes habían visto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Blue Jaspe.

-Solo algo que me enseño un buen amigo mío-dijo Garnet recordando a Dinobot en esos momento-y por el sacrificio que él hizo, así como el que hicieron otros antes que él, lucharemos por proteger a la Tierra y a todo el universo de cualquiera que lo amenace, así que háganse a un lado y no nos molesten, tenemos una guerra que ganar ¡Bien Gemas volvamos al trabajo!-indico Garnet y sus amigos asintieron.

El grupo asintió ante la indicación de su líder, rápidamente, Perla y Peridot corrieron a comenzar con los últimos arreglos que le faltaban a la nave, mientras que Lapis y Amatista se encargaban del Energon, con ayuda de Topacio, después de todo, dejar a Amatista sola con Energon era una idea tan aterradora como ver a Xanadu en persona.

El Planeta Madre solo podía ver como aquellas rebeldes trabajaban arduamente, las Rubís se habían separado y las Peridots no daban crédito a lo que aquella Peridot sin partes mejoradas hacía, movía trozos de metal solo con sus manos, pero lo que más provoco el asombro y la indignación de la mayoría de las Gemas, fue ver como una Perla daba indicaciones a los demás como si ella tuviera derecho a hacerlo, las Perlas eran esclavas, no servían para dar órdenes.

-Muy bien, parece que toda la estructura de la nave finalmente quedo lista-dijo Perla sonriendo ante el logro que acababan de tener.

-Y los motores ya están completamente reparados, así como también limpios, solo nos hace falta la fuente de energía y asegurarnos que funciona a la perfección-informo Peridot sonriendo.

-Eso puede ser un problema-dijo Garnet mirando hacia el granero.

Ya que Topacio estaba teniendo algunos problemas para evitar que Amatista tratara de modificar el Energon como los errores trabajaban los metales, a base de golpes con un enorme martillo, Topacio la tenía sujeta por la espalda para evitar que golpeara el fragmento de Energon y así hacer que todos salieran volando por los aires, Lapis solo observaba todo con Calabaza en sus brazos, esperando que sus amigos se pusieran de acuerdo sobre qué hacer.

-¡Amatista! ¡Sabes que no puedes golpear el Energon sin una burbuja!-le recordó Perla poniéndole un alto a Amatista.

-Ah…es cierto, que tonta-dijo Amatista sonriendo de manera divertida.

-A menos que quieras que el granero termine en la estratosfera te sugiero que tomes las cosas con un poco más se seriedad, Amatista-indico Garnet ajustándose las gafas.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¿Crees que terminemos a tiempo?-pregunto Steven con algo de miedo.

-Es lo más probable, solo tenemos que…-.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-grito la Perla Amarilla con miedo.

El grupo salió rápidamente a ver qué pasaba, definitivamente no tenían tiempo para esto, no cuando Xanadu estaba a punto de lanzar el que sería su golpe maestro contra la Tierra, cuando salieron del granero, encontraron a las Gemas mirando de manera asustada y agresiva a León, quien llego con Connie y Greg, el cual se asustó al ver la gran cantidad de Gemas que estaban presentes.

-¡Deténganse todas!-grito Garnet interponiéndose entre las Gemas y su familia-Greg, Connie ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Tuve un extraño presentimiento, como si Steven me necesitara, así que vine a Ciudad Playa, cuando llegue solo encontré al León y al Sr. Greg, así que ambos vinimos para acá cuanto antes-explico Connie.

-Aunque ahora me arrepiento de haber venido-dijo Greg mirando con miedo a las Gemas del Planeta Madre.

-No te preocupes por ellas Greg, sin las Diamantes ellas no pueden hacer absolutamente nada-dijo Garnet con desdén y no por las Gemas del Planeta Madre, sino porque ella recordaba que así fue un tiempo.

-Ok…si tú lo dices, pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso con sus Diamantes?-pregunto Greg confundido.

-Xanadu, logro obtener más poder que nunca y acabo con las 3 Diamantes con facilidad, ahora está preparando su ataque final, tenemos que preparar todo antes de que ella vuelva con su ejército-explico Garnet con seriedad.

-Ya veo…-Greg dejo a un lado su expresión de miedo y luego alzo su vista-¿puedo ayudar en algo?-.

Garnet sonrió al escuchar eso-Claro que puedes, necesito que lances un llamado de auxilio a todos nuestros aliados, diles que es código "Rosa", ellos entenderá-explico Garnet bajando sus gafas un poco y guiñándole un ojo a Greg, provocándole una sonrisa cómplice, ya que él entendía por qué el nombre de aquel código.

Mientras el grupo volvía al trabajo, Steven y Connie se acercaron un poco para poder hablar-¿De verdad Xanadu se ha vuelto más poderosa?-.

-Realmente lo hizo, se hizo más fuerte y temible, incluso tiene una nueva arma, por eso tenemos que tener todo listo cuanto antes, el Arca y la Matrix son nuestra única oportunidad contra ella-informo Steven.

-¿Y cómo va todo hasta ahora?-pregunto Connie con curiosidad.

-Va lento, hemos reparado el Arca, pero aun no podemos hacer que el Energon adquiera una forma cúbica lo suficientemente grande para energizarla, si todo sigue como hasta ahora creo que Xanadu volverá antes de lo que esperábamos-dijo Steven con preocupación.

Connie miro a su amigo con tristeza, ella realmente quería ayudar, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacer que el Energon adquiera esa forma tan necesaria, especialmente porque había el riesgo de que si intervenía terminaría provocando que todos salieran volando al espacio por una poderosa explosión, pero entonces su vista se fijó en las Gemas y en su nave, entonces tuvo una loca, arriesgada pero posible idea.

-¡Creo que sé cómo podremos acelerar el proceso sin correr el riesgo de que explotemos!-exclamo emocionada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Steven con una gran sonrisa, por toda respuesta, Connie le señalo hacia donde estaban las Gemas del Planeta Madre y su nave, Steven no tardo en comprender la idea de su amiga y sus ojos brillaron-¡Eres brillante Connie!-.

-Pero ¿crees que nos quieran ayudar?-pregunto Connie confundida y escéptica.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo-dijo Steven corriendo hacia las Gemas, seguido por Connie y León.

Las Gemas seguían sin saber qué hacer, sin sus Diamantes realmente estaban perdidas, ellas les habían dado la orden de acabar con las rebeldes, pero ahora que no estaban no tenían un propósito, fue cuando la Perla Azul vio acercarse al trío.

-Rose Cuarzo se acerca-informo a los demás.

Rápidamente, los soldados Cuarzo y las Peridots se pusieron en guardia, con las Peridots apuntándoles con sus brazos cañones, pero Steven levanto las manos-¡No vine a pelear, sino a hablar!-declaro Steven con las manos en alto, dejando confundidas a las Gemas.

-¿Y qué quieres hablar con nosotras Rose?-cuestiono una Rubí desafiante.

-¡Especialmente después de lo que le hiciste a Diamante Rosa! ¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte?-.

-Oh vaya, escuchen, yo no soy Rose, ella era mi madre, yo soy su hijo, es cierto, tengo su Gema, pero no soy ella-respondió Steven sonriéndoles amistosamente, provocando miradas de confusión en las Gemas.

-¿Madre? ¿Hijo? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Rose?-.

Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí, con León detrás de ellos, el cual mantenía su expresión tranquila en todo momento-Creo que esto nos va a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensamos-señalo Connie.

-Tú lo dijiste-concordó Steven cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-muy bien, desde el principio, todo comenzó con una historia que llamo "La Balada de Rose y Greg"-dijo Steven moviendo el brazo de forma dramática, para luego comenzar a contarles toda la historia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Serpentera**

Gia trabajaba en su laboratorio, acompañada por algunos soldados científicos, ajustando los Pilares de Control, así como también preparando todo para que la energía de las Diamantes y del Energon Oscuro fueran transferidas al Gran Amo, pero como la energía era demasiado grande tardaría alrededor de 24 horas en poder completarse.

-Reina mía, los Pilares ya están listos para activarse, solo esperamos sus órdenes-informo Gia con su voz grave.

Xanadu sonrió ante eso y se levantó de su trono-Muy bien, actívenlos ahora y dirijámonos hacia nuestra nueva galaxia-indico Xanadu con maldad.

Gia asintió y comenzó al proceso, fue cuando varios hangares se abrieron en la cabeza de Leviatán, sacando a los Pilares de Control, los cuales comenzaron a flotar en el espacio, con el Pilar principal en el centro, cuando estuvieron en las coordenadas indicadas, Gia los activo todos y estos comenzaron a brillar, liberando una gran cantidad de energía, misma que era transmitida al Pilar principal.

Entonces ocurrió, un Portal Espacial se abrió, uno lo suficientemente grande para que el Serpentera pudiera pasar-Perfecto ¡Hacia el portal!-indico Xanadu y el Serpentera se dirigió hacia el punto indicado.

El gigantesco y largo cuerpo del Serpentera comenzó a pasar por el portal sin ninguna dificultad, hasta que finalmente lo cruzo por completo, una vez que su cola paso, el portal se abrió, el Serpentera había llegado a la galaxia indicada, donde se encontraban el Planeta Tierra y el Planeta Madre, ambos a la vista de Serpentera.

-Estamos listos para lanzar el golpe final sobre cualquiera de los dos planetas, solo denos la orden reina mía y comenzaremos el ataque-informo Arathron.

-Aun no-dijo Xanadu con frialdad-primero necesitamos apoderarnos de la reliquia más poderosa de todas, la Matrix del Liderazgo, mientras esas Crystal Gems la tengan, ellas tendrán una pequeña posibilidad de vencernos-.

-Pero mi reina ¿Qué hay del escudo que protege el templo? Es a prueba de Vexacon, no podemos cruzarlo ni destruirlo con nada de nuestro armamento-señalo Airzor, ganándose una mirada molesta de Xanadu-¿mi…mi…reina?-pregunto temerosa, antes de que su cabeza explotara en pedazos por un rayo de Xanadu, dejando paralizados a todos los presentes.

-No osen cuestionar mis decisiones, claro que sé perfectamente de ese escudo, pero ahora no tengo que preocuparme por el escudo, porque yo ya no soy más una Vexacon común y corriente, pronto la Matrix será mía y él tomara su lugar como amo y señor absoluto, y sin un Prime aquí para detenerlo, nada impidiera que la Era del Caos comience finalmente-sentencio Xanadu riéndose malignamente ante aquellos planes que tenían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Después de pasar un rato explicándoles todo a las Gemas, las únicas que aún no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba eran las Rubís-Muy bien, intentémoslo de nuevo-dijo Connie algo cansada.

-Está bien-dijo las Rubís tratando de entender todo ese asunto del amor, la amistad y más que nada, la relación de una familia.

Connie volvió a explicarles todo a las Gemas, que Steven era el producto del amor que hubo entre Greg y Rose Cuarzo, la antigua líder de la rebelión, quien sacrifico su forma física para que Steven pudiera nacer y que ahora él tenía la Gema de su madre, así como también muchos de sus poderes, mismos que ha usado para ayudar a proteger la Tierra de amenazas como Gemas Corruptas, Gemas del Planeta Madre y los Vexacon, haciendo especial énfasis en que algunas Gemas y que incluso un Vexacon se unió a las Crystal Gems para proteger la Tierra.

-Eso es ridículo, los Vexacon no protegen, solo destruyen-dijo una Peridot Blanca.

-Pues aunque no lo crean, pero él dio su vida para proteger a la Tierra, porque él encontró lo mismo que Lapis y Peridot, un hogar y una familia-señalo Steven-escuchen, sé que mi madre destruyo a una de sus líderes, no sé porque lo hizo, ya que ella nunca haría algo como eso a menos que fuera necesario, pero Xanadu acaba de derrotar a sus 3 líderes, ella es el enemigo, ella es quien quiere acabar con todos nosotros, incluyendo al Planeta Madre, sé que nunca se sentirían deseosas de hacer algo por la Tierra, pero pensé que si harían algo por proteger a su planeta-.

Las Gemas se vieron entre sí, tras haber escuchado las palabras tan acertadas de aquel humano que aparentemente era y no era Rose Cuarzo, él tenía un punto a su favor, Xanadu fue quien acabo con las Diamantes, así que lo justo era hacerle pagar por ello.

Al mismo tiempo, las Gemas seguían trabajando en el Energon, cuando Steven apareció junto con Connie-¡Garnet!-llamo el pequeño Cuarzo.

-¿Qué sucede Steven?-pregunto Garnet mirando a su pequeño con dulzura.

-¡Las Gemas del Planeta Madre han decidido ayudarnos!-informo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Esa información dejo sorprendidas a las Crystal Gems, quienes voltearon a ver a las Gemas sin entender los motivos por los cuales ahora querían ayudarlas, Garnet dio un paso al frente y quedo ante una Guerrera Cuarzo del ejército de Diamante Blanco.

-¿Por qué motivos quieren ayudarnos? ¿De pronto les importa la Tierra?-pregunto escéptica.

-No nos importa esta miserable roca, honestamente estaríamos más que encantadas de que Xanadu lo destruyera, pero ya que ella es la responsable de que las Diamantes ya no estén entonces es justo que nos aliemos a ustedes para vengarnos, eso es todo, queremos venganza, así de simple-explico la Cuarzo.

-¡No es simple! ¿Creen que vamos a confiar en ustedes así nada más?-pregunto Perla desafiante.

-¿Y crees que nos importa lo que diga una insignificante Perla como tú? Realmente no me explico porque Rose Cuarzo te lleno la cabeza con todas esas ideas de que las Perlas podían hacer más que solo servir-señalo una Peridot con desdén.

-¡Pues aunque no lo crean así es!-exploto Peridot interviniendo-¡Yo lo vi, ella realmente tiene conocimientos sumamente impresionantes, que incluso pueden superar a una Peridot y yo ahora soy mejor que nunca, gracias a mis poderes de metal!-declaro con orgullo.

-Por favor, ustedes no son más que unas rebeldes y tontas que se creen mejores que otros por las mentiras de Rose-escupió otra Guerrera Cuarzo.

Amatista iba a responderles, pero Garnet alzo la mano-No vamos a pelear con ellas en estos momentos, si quieren ayudarnos entonces háganlo, porque realmente ningún planeta estará a salvo mientras Xanadu exista, las Diamantes ya no están para proteger al Planeta Madre, así que creo que una tregua temporal es lo más apropiado, pero les advierto, intenten algo contra la Tierra o mis amigos y no dudaremos en terminar con ustedes-.

-¿Crees que les tememos desagradable fusión?-cuestiono una de las Gemas-yo estuve ahí cuando se fusionaron por primera vez, nunca pensé en volver a ver algo tan asqueroso como ustedes-.

Topacio estaba a punto de gritarles algunas cosas, pero Garnet lo detuvo y fue cuando Steven tomo la palabra-Está bien, está bien, creo que todos estamos algo tensos, pero recuerden que hay que trabajar juntos si queremos detener a Xanadu-.

-Tienes razón, Gems, por el momento trabajaremos con el Planeta Madre-indico Garnet.

-¿Estas segura de esto Garnet?-pregunto Perla no muy convencida.

-Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para terminar el Arca a tiempo y poder detenerla antes de que sea tarde-indico Garnet.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde-dijo Lapis con tono preocupado.

Fue cuando un gran número de Vexabot del tipo Samurái hizo acto de aparición, acompañados por Vexabot del tipo Ninja, siendo guiados por Windblade, quien estaba volando justo frente a todas las Gemas.

-Qué lindo, Gemas del Planeta Madre y las Crystal Gems, este sí que es mi día de suerte, la reina estará realmente complacida conmigo-sentencio malignamente.

Garnet y las Crystal Gems, así como también las Gemas del Planeta Madre se prepararon para la batalla, cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión, misma que venía de la playa, específicamente de…

-¡El Templo!-grito Perla horrorizada.

Windblade se rio ante eso-Exactamente Crystal Gems, hoy es el día en que finalmente conocerán la derrota-sentencio malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, el Serpentera finalmente llego a la galaxia de la Tierra y ahora Xanadu está preparando su ataque final, iniciando con un ataque directo al Templo para apoderarse de la Matrix y destruir todo el lugar, junto con todo su contenido.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **A TODOS USTEDES ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIRLES ESTO DE UN COMIC DE BATMAN QUE TENGO DE LA SAGA "AÑO 0", LA CUAL ES UN ESPECIAL CON VARIAS OTRAS VERSIONES DEL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE:**

 **EN ESTA HISTORIA, EN EL ANIVERSARIO DE LA PEOR NOCHE DE BATMAN, EL FANTASMA EXTRAÑO (STRANGER), SE LE APARECE A BATMAN Y LO LLEVA HACIA AQUELLA TERRIBLE NOCHE, PERO ESTA VEZ, BRUNO SE LANZA SOBRE EL LADRON, QUIEN TOMADO POR SORPRESA, SOLO CONSIGUE HERIR A TOMAS DE UN BRAZO, ANTES DE QUE EL VALIENTE HOMBRE LO NOQUEARA, PERO EL DISPARO HIZO QUE PERDIERA EL BRAZO, DESPUES DE ESO, BRUNO DESPIERTA EN SU HOGAR, CON SUS PADRES VIVOS, CASADO Y CON UN HIJO, CUANDO CREE QUE TODO FINALMENTE ESTABA BIEN, DESCUBRE QUE EN LA CIUDAD HAY PANDILLAS CON MASCARAS DEL GUASON Y EL ESPANTAPAJAROS EN GUERRA, CON LA POLICIA EN MEDIO, SU PADRE LE CUENTA QUE GORDON HIZO TODO LO POSIBLE HASTA QUE LAS PANDILLAS LO ATRAPARON Y LO DEJARON PARALITICO, CUANDO VE LAS NOTICIAS, DESCUBRE QUE RAS AL GHUL YA TIENE DOMINADA A MAS DE LA MITAD DE EUROPA Y RICARDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE SER EJECUTADO DESPUES DE MATAR A TONY ZUCCO, EL ASESINO DE SUS PADRES, AL COMPREDER TODO, BRUNO LE PIDE A STRANGER QUE LO LLEVE DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD, QUE FINALMENTE COMPRENDIO LO QUE SU PADRE LE DIJO CUANDO A VECES UN SACRIFICIO ERA NECESARIO, LA HISTORIA TERMINA CON STRANGER SEÑALANDO LA IMPORTANCIA DEL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE ANTE LA INCAPACIDAD DE VER QUE EL SACRIFICIO NO FUE SOLO DE SUS PADRES, SINO TAMBIEN EL SUYO Y ASI, BATMAN SE ALEJA, DESPIDIENDOSE DE SUS PADRES, QUIENES FUERON ASESINADOS AQUELLA NOCHE**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Del mismo modo, quiero dedicar este video a un gran hombre, mismo que hizo realidad el sueño de un pequeño niño víctima del cáncer, quien solo pidió conocer a Santa Claus antes de su muerte y este gran hombre le cumplió su deseo, antes de que el pequeño muriera en sus brazos, por eso y con las fechas acercándose, dedico lo que resta del fic a:**

 **Eric Schmitt-Matzen**

 **Y a ese pequeño angelito que partió demasiado pronto**

 **GRACIAS POR MOSTRARME QUE AUN QUEDA BONDAD EN EL MUNDO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y eso es lo único que podría competir contra el poder maligno del Dark Saber, pero hay que encontrarla primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _solo te puedo decir que Xanadu tiene grandes planes para las Diamantes, especialmente para lo que su gran amo quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el plan maestro de Xanadu está a punto de desatarse y cuando eso ocurra nadie estará a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora más que nunca, porque Serpentera también ha llegado a la galaxia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente, especialmente ahora que el Serpentera también ha llegado a esta galaxia, lo que significa que el golpe maestros de Xanadu está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente lo son y con la llegada de Serpentera las cosas solo pueden empeorar, pero la situación aún es muy mala, pues todavía queda el ente que domina a Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Xanadu es de tamaño normal, pero no por ello significa que sea débil, después de todo, tú mismo viste de lo que es capaz y más ahora que tiene el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _el problema es que ninguna de ellas es un Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como ya dije, ese fic comenzara en Enero, así que pido un poco de paciencia, ya que cada capítulo nos acerca más a ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _su única esperanza es la Matrix, pero sin un Prime su poder es inútil y Xanadu se hace cada vez más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente necesitaran a un Prime, ya que aun con todos sus aliados la Matrix no servirá sin uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ya lo viste, el momento del ataque de Xanadu está cada vez más cerca, especialmente ahora que apareció Serpentera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _además de que necesitaran del poder de la Matrix, pero sin un Prime ese poder no sirve de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente es necesario que aparezca un Prime y que el Star Saber también aparezca antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y sin un Prime el poder de la Matrix es inútil, ahora Xanadu tiene todas las ventajas para lanzar su ataque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente es digna heredera del más grande conquistador que alguna vez haya cruzado el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero para lo que se avecina también necesitaran del poder de la Matrix y sin un Prime es imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _como ya se explicó, el Dios Súper Saiyajin es un salvador no un destructor, dudo mucho que alguien como Broly lo consiguiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _pero sin un Prime la Matrix no sirve de nada, es el mayor poder del universo, pero solo en manos de un Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _claro que será peor, siendo mi gran villano necesito prepararlo haciéndolo mejor en cada fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _desafortunadamente, Xanadu tiene un plan para eso y más, después de todo, no puede arriesgarse a la derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y pronto será más que eso, pronto verás de que estoy hablando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _tal vez habrían resistido un poco más, pero contra el Dark Saber no la tendrían muy fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _muy buena traducción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y las cosas solo empeoran, pues el Serpentera ha aparecido, ya solo falta que Xanadu lance su golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _tal vez quien envía a Hit sea alguien encargado del tiempo, aunque técnicamente a quien deberían matar por ello son a Bulma y a Trunks del futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora no les quedo de otra más que aliarse a las Crystal Gems, especialmente si quieren tener una oportunidad contra el ejército Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _la situación es cada vez peor, especialmente ahora que Xanadu ha convocado el Serpentera para llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _y vaya que así es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Odín, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Razor Edge, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, CharacterOne, AndrosValgreen4, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. La ira de la reina

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo, ahora que el ataque final de Xanadu ha comenzado, las Crystal Gems deben estar más listas que nunca, especialmente porque esta vez la reina no se va a ir con rodeos y va a dejar a sus enemigas totalmente quebradas de un modo emocional, pero no les digo nada más, mejor averigüemos que pasa en este capítulo, del mismo modo les informo que ya estamos a solo 7 capítulos del gran final de este fic, pronto comenzaremos con "Hijas de la Noche", la cual considero y espero que se convierta en mi obra maestra, especialmente por todo lo que planee para ese fic.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 La Ira de la Reina**

Las Gems se quedaron mudas al ver como una gran cantidad de humo salía del Templo, donde no solo se encontraba la Matrix, sino también todas las Gemas que habían encapsulado en sus respectivas burbujas, incluyendo los restos de muchas grandes amigas, Bismuto entre ellas.

La risa de Windblade captó la atención de todo el equipo, la malvada General Vexacon se encontraba volando sobre todas las Gemas, con el ejército de Vexabots a su lado-Espero que disfruten de este maravilloso espectáculo Crystal Gems, porque muy pronto no quedara ningún Templo ni Gemas atrapadas en burbujas, así como también la Matrix del Liderazgo-sentencio sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¡Eso es algo que no permitiremos! ¡Gems! ¿Creen poder encargarse de ellos?-pregunto Garnet sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguraron sus amigas y Garnet sonrió.

-¡Entonces háganlo mientras yo voy al Templo!-indico Garnet, para luego mirar a las Gemas del Planeta Madre-¡Y ustedes…si quieren detener a Xanadu entonces ayúdenos en estos momentos!-fue todo lo que la Gema Madura dijo antes de ir al templo.

-¡Garnet espera!-grito Steven apareciendo montado en León, junto con Connie-¡Nosotros iremos contigo!-.

-¡Podrías necesitar ayuda en estos momentos!-argumento Connie.

Garnet miro a ambos niños y sabía que cualquier intento de persuadirlos sería inútil, así que sonrió y asintió-¡Andando!-.

-¡No los dejen escapar!-ordeno Windblade enviando a los Vexabot al ataque.

Pero entonces los soldados se vieron detenidos por la aparición de Ópalo y Esmeralda Azul, quien uso sus poderes de metal para inmovilizar a la mayoría de ellos-¡Nadie se mete con la líder de las Crystal Gems!-declaro Esmeralda Azul sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

Ópalo comenzó a disparar varias flechas contra los Vexabots, dándoles en su punto débil, mientras que Topacio usaba sus ondas de sonidos para lanzarlo por los aires, las Gemas del Planeta Madre se quedaron mudas ante lo que sus ojos veían, pues aquello era algo completamente anormal.

-¿Una Perla y una Amatista defectuosa se fusionaron?-.

-¿Al igual que una Peridot y una Lazuli?-.

-Pero que desagradable ¿hasta dónde pueden llegar deshonrando al Planeta Madre y a las Diamantes?-.

Topacio evadió el ataque de uno de los Vexabot y miro a las Gemas-¡Pueden decir todo eso de nosotros luego, ahora hay trabajo que hacer, a menos que quieran ser destruidas antes de poder vengar a las Diamantes!-.

Las Gemas del Planeta Madre se vieron entre sí ante las palabras de Topacio, para finalmente decidirse a participar también en la batalla, no por la Tierra ni por esas rebeldes, sino para poder vengar a sus amadas Diamantes, mientras las Perlas se quedaban detrás viendo la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con ayuda de León, el trío de amigos llego hasta el Templo en tiempo record, pero lo que vieron los dejó horrorizados, gran parte de la entrada estaba completamente destruida, con algunas partes encendidas en fuego.

-¿Qué pudo haber hecho eso?-pregunto Connie aterrada.

-No lo sé, pero me aterra pensar en lo que pudo haberlo hecho-respondió Steven tragando profundamente.

Garnet se dispuso a entrar, cuando un gemido llamo su atención, al voltear se topó con un malherido Jamie, el cual iba vestido con su uniforme de cartero-¡Jamie!-grito Steven saltando de León y corriendo a auxiliarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Connie mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy vivo…y eso es algo…además…nuevamente puedo ver la luz de la hermosa Garnet-dijo con voz débil.

Garnet miro a Jamie, cuyo rostro se reflejó en sus gafas-Steven, Connie, quédense a atenderlo, yo veré quien está dentro de la casa-indico Garnet dirigiéndose al interior de la vivienda.

-¡Bellísima Garnet…! Tenga cuidado…es alguien…muy poderosa…es cruel…-informo Jamie.

-Lo sé-y con esas palabras, Garnet entro a la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban las Gemas almacenadas.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación, encontró a Xanadu parada en el centro de la habitación, mirando las Gemas con mucho interese y tomando una entre sus manos, Garnet reconoció la Gema, era la de Jaspe, la Reina la miro por un momento y se rio de manera divertida.

-Vaya, vaya, realmente es patético ver como tienen almacenadas a todas estas Gemas, esperando encontrar un modo de poder sanarlas, es realmente tierno y patético al mismo tiempo, pero que más podría esperarse de aquellos que siguen el linaje de Rose y de Optimus Prime-se burló Xanadu.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí-señalo Garnet con desafío.

-Por el contrario, tengo que estar aquí, porque ustedes tienen algo en especial, la única cosa que puede arruinar todo lo que he planeado, la Matrix del Liderazgo-señalo Xanadu mirándola de reojo.

-El escudo impedía que los Vexacon entraran al Templo ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo?-cuestiono Garnet sin inmutarse.

Xanadu no respondió al instante, siguió contemplando la Gema de Jaspe por un momento-El Energon Oscuro me ayudo a hacerlo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Cuando me uní a la energía oscura del Energon Oscuro no solo obtuve nuevos y asombrosos poderes, sino que además evolucione del mismo modo en que Megatron lo hizo cuando se convirtió en Galvatron-explico Xanadu.

-Cuando eso ocurrió, Megatron se volvió más cruel y desalmado que nunca, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera su propia raza-señalo Garnet.

-Cierto, pero eso es algo que siempre he tenido en común con las Diamantes, después de todo, ellas me enseñaron que lo único que importa en el universo es el poder y yo estaba dispuesta a todo por tenerlo, pero claro, a veces el destino puede estar en nuestra contra y arruinar nuestros deseos, como ocurrió conmigo-conto Xanadu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Garnet confundida.

-Tienes visiones del futuro, tú dímelo-dijo Xanadu malignamente-escucha Gema, hoy obtuve una gran victoria, así que me siento de buen humor y sumamente generosa, solo entrégame la Matrix del Liderazgo y te dejare vivir un poco más, a ambas-.

-Jamás-respondió Garnet invocando sus Guantes de Batalla.

Xanadu se rio divertida ante eso-¿En serio? ¿Unos Guantes? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Supongo que era de esperar, pero veamos si tus juguetes son rivales para el Dark Saber-sentencio Xanadu desenvainando la espada de Megatron.

Garnet se preparó para la batalla, misma que sería la más dura que haya tenido que enfrentar, pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que Xanadu se apoderara de la Matrix del Liderazgo, pero debía ser extremamente cuidadosa o el Dark Saber la destruiría con facilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla contra los Vexabot en el granero comenzó, las Gemas del Planeta Madre atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero los Vexabot Samurái eran realmente duros de vencer, incluso para las Guerreras Cuarzo, varias Rubís se fusionaron, pero ni así lograban nada contra ellos.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Deben apuntar a sus ojos, ahí es su punto débil!-grito Topacio tratando de hacerlas entender.

-¡Cállate! ¡No confiamos en un rebelde como tú!-.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos cuando ustedes traicionaron todo lo que el Planeta Madre representa?-.

-¡Oh claro, como quiero que perdamos y dejemos que Xanadu se apodere de la Matrix les estoy dando información falsa, por supuesto, no confíen en mí en este momento tan crítico!-expreso Topacio con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto una Peridot confundida.

-Por todos los Prime-dijo Topacio cubriéndose el rostro.

Esmeralda Azul y Ópalo peleaban contra Windblade, quien les disparaba varios rayos de sus brazos, mismos que ambas fusiones esquivaban ágilmente, Esmeralda invoco varias flechas de agua y las disparo contra Windblade, provocando que se protegiera con sus brazos, momento que Ópalo aprovecho para darle una patada y derribarla.

Windblade se levantó y miro hacia el granero, donde estaba la Calabaza junto con las Perlas, así como también el Arca y una gran cantidad de Energon, sonriendo malignamente Windblade disparo un rayo de sus ojos hacia el lugar.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Esmeralda Azul al ver eso.

Rápidamente, Ópalo reacciono y se interpuso entre el disparo y el blanco, contratacando con una flecha, misma que choco contra el rayo de Windblade, ambas comenzaron una tremenda lucha por tomar el control sobre la otra, pero nunca se decidió quien sería la ganadora, pues Esmeralda Azul aprovecho el momento para golpear a Windblade con la espada de Dinobot, atravesándola en el pecho.

-¡Te descuidaste tonta!-declaro sonriendo de manera divertida.

Windblade abrió los ojos ante eso, antes de que Esmeralda Azul terminara por cortarla en dos, acabando con otra de las guerreras más poderosas del ejército Vexacon, con la caída de su líder, los Vexabot se vieron entre ellos, antes de emprender la retirada, pues su misión había sido todo un éxito, aun con la perdida de una de las generales del imperio.

Cuando los Vexabot se marcharon, el grito de júbilo que se escucho fue realmente atronador, las Gemas del Planeta Madre realmente creyeron que habían vencido, pero las Crystal Gems no lo pensaban de ese modo.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-dijo Esmeralda Azul.

-¿Alguien tiene ganas de ir al Templo a ayudar a nuestros amigos?-pregunto Topacio mirando a ambas fusiones.

-Andando-acepto Ópalo

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Steven y Connie seguían atendiendo al malherido Jamie, quien solo tuvo la mala suerte de ir a entregar correo a casa del pequeño Cuarzo en el momento equivocado, ahora Steven estaba tratando de sanarlo con su saliva sanadora, pero el cuerpo de su amigo estaba muy lastimado.

-¿Crees que se ponga bien?-pregunto Connie con miedo.

-Debe hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo-dijo Steven con ojos llorosos.

-Estoy preocupada por Garnet, lleva ahí mucho tiempo, espero que este bien-dijo Connie mirando hacia la casa con miedo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que está bien, Garnet es la más fuerte de todas, recuerda que ella nunca esta…-Steven no pudo terminar su oración, porque en esos momentos, Garnet salió volando con fuerza de la casa, cayendo con una fuerza mayor contra la arena.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron ambos niños asustado.

Garnet se levantó con algo de dificultad y luego miro hacia la casa-¡Steven! ¡Connie! ¡Aléjense!-indico la Gema madura con miedo.

Fue cuando Xanadu hizo acto de aparición, con el Dark Saber en su mano derecha y la Matrix del Liderazgo colgada en su cuello gracias al uso de una cadena, la reina solo miro con una sonrisa burlona a su oponente, la cual estaba muy lastimada.

-¿En serio fusión? ¿Es todo lo que tenías para ofrecerme? Realmente esperaba más de ti, solo he usado mi mano izquierda y ni siquiera has podido darme un solo golpe, es más, ni siquiera he usado el Dark Saber en esta batalla, creo que te daré un poco de ventaja-Xanadu guardo la espada-ahora solo peleare usando dos dedos, adelante, dame lo mejor que tengas-.

Garnet apretó los puños con furia-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de la Tierra!-bramo lanzándose contra Xanadu.

La valiente Garnet le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, lo que provoco un poderoso estruendo que debió escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda, muchos de los habitantes de Ciudad Playa salieron a ver qué pasaba, encontrando a Garnet con su puño sobre el rostro de Xanadu.

-Me imagino que ese fue tu golpe ¿verdad?-pregunto Xanadu con decepción-que tristeza y eso que no me moví ni un poco para que no fallaras, pero es lo menos que se puede esperar cuando tu líder fue alguien tan débil como Rose Cuarzo-expreso Xanadu sujetando a Garnet del brazo con solo dos dedos.

Garnet hizo una mueca de dolor, aquellos dedos estaban ejerciendo una gran fuerza, misma que comenzó a lastimarla y provoco que se arrodillara por el dolor, la valiente fusión trato de resistirse, pero la fuerza de Xanadu era muy superior a la suya, la reina sonrió con maldad y levanto a Garnet, lanzándola de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Patético, y se supone que tú eres la nueva encargada de proteger a la Tierra, eres una vergüenza para el legado de Rose y peor aún, para el legado de Optimus Prime-se burló Xanadu.

-¡Oye tú!-grito una voz detrás de Xanadu.

Cuando la reina volteo, vio que Stevonnie había aparecido, lanzándose contra la reina montada en el lomo de León, el cual lanzo un poderoso rugido, Xanadu solo espero el impacto y detuvo el ataque de Stevonnie con dos dedos, inmovilizándola tanto a ella como a León.

-¡No puedo moverme!-expreso Stevonnie entre dientes.

-Ese es el punto, creí que había quedado claro-dijo Xanadu malignamente-por cierto, ya que tú eres la unión del hijo de Rose con su noviecita, creo que acabare contigo y tu gato súper desarrollado primero, despídanse-.

Xanadu se dispuso a cumplir su amenaza, cuando un grito la golpeo por la espalda, la reina volteo y se topó con Topacio, quien palideció al ver que su ataque no le hizo nada-¿De qué rayos está hecha?-pregunto asustado.

-Ahora estoy hecha de algo que solo metal-señalo Xanadu lanzando a Stevonnie y a León contra Topacio.

-Esto va a doler-fue todo lo que pudo decir Topacio antes de que fuera derribado por el impacto que recibió cuando Stevonnie y León cayeron sobre él, provocando la separación de Stevonnie.

Xanadu solo se rio de manera tranquila, cuando Ópalo y Esmeralda Azul hicieron acto de aparición, atacándola por dos direcciones, esta vez, Xanadu uso sus dos manos, pero sin dejar de utilizar únicamente dos dedos en cada mano, las dos fusiones se quedaron mudas ante eso, ya que no podían liberarse de su agarre.

-Prometí solo usar mi mano izquierda y dos dedos, pero bueno, ustedes tienen 8 brazos entre las dos, así que esto es un poco más justo ¿no creen?-pregunto Xanadu de manera retorcida, para luego lanzar a ambas fusiones contra el suelo-esto es demasiado fácil-.

Garnet no tardo en volver al ataque, embistiéndola con fuerza, ambas chocaron contra la pared del templo y comenzaron a forcejar, aunque era más Garnet que Xanadu, quien no estaba esforzándose ni un poco contra su enemiga, la reina solo sonreía de manera retorcida y cruel, mientras que Garnet hacía uso de toda su fuerza contra la reina.

Pronto, Garnet comenzó a ganar terreno y en esta ocasión, Xanadu realmente se impresiono, ya que no se imaginaba que la fusión tuviera ese poder oculto, tanto para comenzar a hundirla más en la pared rocosa, su sonrisa desapareció y dio paso a una expresión seria.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas la Tierra! ¡En nombre de Rose Cuarzo y de Optimus Prime luchare por protegerla!-declaro desafiante.

-Admirables sentimientos, pero a fin de cuentas, son inútiles contra el poder de la Sangre de Unicron-se burló Xanadu.

De un movimiento sumamente rápido, Xanadu sujeto a Garnet del cuello y la levanto con facilidad, dándole un potente puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que sus gafas salieran volando, la Gema madura tenía una expresión de absoluto dolor en sus 3 ojos por el brutal ataque.

-¡Garnet!-gritaron Ópalo y Esmeralda Azul al ver eso, lanzándose al ataque.

Pero Xanadu les disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándoles directamente y deshaciendo su fusión, dejando a las 4 Gemas tendidas en el suelo, rápidamente fueron socorridas por Steven, Connie y León, Xanadu sonrió ante eso.

-Podría matarte en este preciso momento, acabar con ambas y hacerles pagar por toda la humillación que le dieron a mi imperio, la destrucción de mis hijas y de mis mejores guerreros, pero tengo en mente algo mejor, dejarlas vivir para que contemplen la destrucción de la Tierra-sentencio Xanadu lanzándola contra el suelo.

-No…lo…voy…a permitir…-aseguro Garnet.

-No pueden evitarlo, la hora se aproxima, el Serpentera ha llegado a esta galaxia y es tiempo de que tanto el Planea Madre como la Tierra conozcan su lastimoso final, del modo en que Lord Megatron siempre lo quiso, pero primero-Xanadu volteo hacia donde estaba el Templo.

Los ojos de la reina brillaron malignamente, antes de disparar un rayo contra la casa, en cuanto el rayo choco en la casa, provoco una explosión, seguida por una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco comenzó a consumir toda la casa, pero Xanadu no se detuvo ahí, siguió disparando rayo tras rayo, destruyendo cada habitación del Templo, incluyendo el portal y donde se almacenaban las Gemas.

El retrato de Rose Cuarzo también fue consumido poco a poco por las llamas y aunque ningún integrante de las Crystal Gems lo vieron, si pudieron sentirlo, incluso Greg, quien aún estaba enviando la llamada de auxilio hacia todos los aliados del grupo lo pudo sentir.

Perla se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar gritar por el tremendo horror que presenciaban, Xanadu solo sonreía de forma siniestra y gracias a su visión especial, vio que el retrato de Rose aún no se quemaba por completo, así que disparo un último rayo contra la casa y lo quemo por completo.

-Creo que con eso he terminado con todo lo que amaban y valoraban-señalo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA Y UN PEDAZO DE CHATARRA INSERVIBLE!-bramo Amatista con furia.

-Cuida tu lengua Gema, porque este "pedazo de chatarra" finalmente tiene en su poder la Matrix del Liderazgo, miren el Planeta Tierra y disfruten de su repugnante ecosistema, porque de pronto no será más que un gigantesco hueco vacío en el espacio-sentencio Xanadu riéndose con maldad y desapareciendo en un destello de luz, llevándose con ella la Matrix del Liderazgo.

En cuanto Xanadu se marchó, Lapis rápidamente entro en acción e hizo que lloviera sobre la casa y el Templo, apagando el fuego, desafortunadamente, el daño ya estaba hecho, todo lo que había estado en la casa ahora estaba destruido, incluyendo el portal, la habitación con las Gemas acumuladas y peor aún, el retrato de Rose, cuando Perla lo halló y lo tomo entre sus manos, el cuadro se convirtió en cenizas, lo que basto para que todo el grupo rompiera en llanto, fue cuando Greg hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Andy.

-¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Andy sumamente horrorizado.

-¡Steven! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Greg preocupado al ver a su hijo sumamente triste por lo que acababa de pasar, no era una vista muy placentera, no lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Jaspe arribo a la Tierra.

Garnet solo apretaba los puños con furia, recordando la sonrisa burlona de Xanadu, así como también sus crueles palabras, invocando sus Guantes lanzo un grito de furia y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando que se abriera un gigantesco hueco en el mismo, dejando asustados a todos los demás.

-Garnet… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Peridot con mucho miedo.

-¡Claro que no!-bramo Amatista-¿Crees que alguien va a estar bien después de esto? ¡Xanadu ha ganado!-.

El grito de Amatista se escuchó por toda Ciudad Playa, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de atestiguar, sus grandes protectoras perdieron ante un ser sumamente cruel y poderoso, pero no todo estaba perdido y eso era algo que cierto Cuarzo sabía.

-No, ella no ha ganado-dijo Steven levantándose de golpe-no mientras estemos vivos, aún hay esperanza, tenemos el Arca, solo tenemos que activarla y podremos llegar al espacio para detener a Xanadu de una vez por todas-.

-Pero…Xanadu tiene la Matrix ¿Cómo podremos detenerla sin ella?-pregunto Lapis sin entender la idea de Steven.

Antes de que Steven pudiera decir algo, Garnet intervino, al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas de nuevo-Steven tiene razón, no dejaremos que el sacrificio de Optimus y de Rose haya sido en vano, ellos lucharon por proteger la Tierra, lo menos que podemos hacer es luchar hasta el final del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron, aunque no tengamos la Matrix no significa que estamos vencidas ¡Somos las Crystal Gems!-declaro Garnet y sus amigos asintieron-Greg ¿contactaste a nuestros aliados?-pregunto Garnet volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Por supuesto, les dije que se reunieran con ustedes en el granero, ya deben estar allá en estos momentos-explico Greg.

-Muy bien, volvamos al granero y preparémonos para el viaje-indico Garnet y su equipo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En cuanto las Crystal Gems llegaron al granero, descubrieron que Greg tenía razón, ya que todos sus aliados se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a los Cazadores, quienes miraban fríamente a las Gemas del Planeta Madre, así como también Soujiro, Lux, Tlaxlan, James, Obsidian, Kayla y Ayden.

-¿Alguien siente la enorme tensión en el ambiente?-pregunto Topacio un poco nervioso.

Fue cuando Whisper se acercó a Garnet-Parece que hay nuevas Gemas, que encantador-dijo entre dientes.

-No es momento para esto, necesitamos la ayuda de todos…-Garnet les conto a todos sus aliados lo que había pasado y como estaba la situación ahora, las Gemas del Planeta Madre quedaron mudas al escuchar que la Reina de los Vexacon se había apoderado de la Matrix del Liderazgo.

-Muy bien, admito que realmente es una mala situación-dijo una Guerrera Cuarzo acercándose-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?-pregunto con total honestidad.

-Necesitamos apresurarnos, usaremos piezas de su nave para acoplarlas al Arca y también ayúdenos a modificar el Energon para usarlo como fuente de energía-indico Garnet y todos asintieron.

Aunque muchos se sentían incomodos trabajando con Gemas del Planeta Madre y ni que decir de cómo se sentían ellas, la situación realmente era alarmante, aquí se podía usar la frase "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", entre todos terminaron pronto de modificar el Arca y activar sus armas, con ayuda de las Peridots del Planeta Madre y la guía tanto de Perla como de Peridot finalmente tuvieron el Energon necesario para usarlo como fuente de energía.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar la misión-indico Garnet al tiempo que todos abordaban, incluso Steven y Connie.

-¡Espera Garnet! ¿Dejaras que Steven y Connie vengan con nosotros?-pregunto Perla no muy segura de que fuera una buena idea.

-Son parte del equipo y tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo que son capaces-respondió Garnet, provocando una sonrisa en Steven y Connie.

-Pues eso es cierto-reconoció Perla-muy bien, andando-.

Todos abordaron la nave, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre, pero cuando las Peridots y las Rubís se dispusieron a tomar sus puestos en los controles, descubrieron que Peridot y Perla ya estaban en estos, ayudados por otros humanos y alienígenas, estos últimos muy emocionados de poder conducir la nave legendaria.

-¡Debo decirlo, mi antigua nave era genial, pero esto es de lujo, así que no intente nada Gemas!-advirtió Blaitor.

-¿Una Perla está conduciendo esta grandiosa nave?-pregunto una Rubí sorprendida.

-Perla, Peridot, pongan esta nave en marcha-indico Garnet y sus amigas asintieron.

-Preparando lanzamiento-informo Perla.

-Energía al máximo, motores encendidos-agrego Peridot.

Poco a poco, los motores comenzaron a activarse y la nave comenzó a elevarse, hasta finalmente alcanzar una buena altura, al mismo tiempo que Greg y Andy llegaban en la Van de Greg, Andy se quedó perplejo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-Mucha suerte…tengan cuidado…todos-deseo Greg con mucha preocupación.

Y finalmente el Arca abandono la órbita terrestre, para dirigirse al encuentro del Serpentera y comenzar la última batalla por todo el universo, una que las Crystal Gems no estaban dispuestas a perder.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, pero como acaban de ver, el momento de la confrontación final se acerca, ahora que el Arca nuevamente ha emprendido el vuelo, las Crystal Gems junto con todos sus aliados se dirigen al encuentro final contra los Vexacon, sin saber la clase de sorpresas que les esperan.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en esta gran página:**_

 **LES INFORMO QUE NUEVAMENTE LOS COMENTARIOS ESTAN FALLANDO, PERO YA ENVIE UN MENSAJE**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora que Xanadu tiene la Matrix del Liderazgo ha llegado el momento de la confrontación final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y Batman sí que sabe usar el miedo en contra de todos los criminales del mundo, por eso es el héroe de héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _dentro de poco veremos quién es su amo, además del gran final de este fic y yo pienso que también es un gran comic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _la batalla final está cada vez más cerca, las Crystal Gems vs todo el ejército Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente muy acertadas, pero ahora que Xanadu destruyo el Templo, junto con todas las Gemas que estaban almacenadas, así como también se ha apoderado de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y esta finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es por eso que Bruno tuvo que hacer el más grande de los sacrificios, dejar de lado su sueño para ser lo que él y el mundo necesitaban que fuera, y ese hombre realmente es un gran ejemplo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora han sido testigos del terrible poder y crueldad de la que Xanadu es capaz ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tomando en cuenta como está la situación actual no tienen muchas opciones, especialmente ahora que Xanadu tiene la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ciertamente refleja lo que tuvo que pasar para convertirse en el mayor de todos los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _sin un Prime es imposible, nadie más puede acceder al gran poder de la Matrix, aunque ahora lo necesitan más que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora que la tiene la situación es cada vez más crítica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y se complican cada vez más y más, pues Xanadu tiene la Matrix en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo solo sé que ya quiero que empiece el torneo y por el momento, las Gemas tienen otro problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _cada vez nos acercamos más al gran final de este fic y el inicio de "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de hecho, la guerra ya comenzó de la peor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _los Vexacon ahora tienen la Matrix del Liderazgo, el terror más grande de todos está por desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _su amo pronto se revelara, tenlo por seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ahora que Xanadu se apodero de la Matrix y que también destruyo el Templo la situación se complicó más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya se acerca ese fic, estamos a muy pocos capítulos de que comience. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _fue algo difícil, pero accedieron a ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _la Matrix ha caído en manos de Xanadu, quien no solo venció a las Gemas, sino que además las humillo de la peor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente le estoy agradecido por mostrarme que aún hay bondad en el mundo, sobretodo en estas fechas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Black Hunter, Odín, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, AndrosValgreen4.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Guerra espacial Primera Parte

_**Hola mis estimados amigos, ha llegado el momento de comenzar con un nuevo capítulo, mismo que también marcara el comienzo de la batalla final contra los Vexacon, aunque Xanadu se apodero de la Matrix y tiene el Dark Saber en su poder, las Gems aún tienen a sus aliados, así como también el Arca con ellas, pero eso no les garantiza la victoria, ya que tienen que enfrentarse a una nave tan grande que es capaz de devorar mundos con gran facilidad, pero como bien dijo Garnet en el capítulo anterior, lucharan en nombre de Optimus Prime, de Rose Cuarzo y de todo lo que ambos defendieron.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Guerra Espacial.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Planeta Madre**

Mientras las Diamantes se ausentaron de su planeta, el resto de las Gemas continuaron con sus tareas cotidianas, verificando los mundos que sus Diamantes querían conquistar, además de la Tierra claro está, el Planeta Madre era un lugar muy tecnológico, lleno de todo tipo de cristales, así como también guarderías donde se creaban las nuevas Gemas, mismo que era operado por Peridots.

Una gran cantidad de Perlas se paseaban por las calles del Planeta Madre, solo sirviéndoles a los soldados de alto rango, entre ellos algunas Rubís, pero lo que más destacaba era la gran cantidad de monumentos dedicados a Diamante Rosa, así como también varias imágenes holográficas de Rose Cuarzo con la frase "la mayor vergüenza del Planeta Madre, la asesina de Diamante Rosa".

De pronto, unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el planeta y una de las soldados Cuarzo se dirigió a la torre de control principal, donde se encontraban un total de 3 Peridots-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la soldado.

-Detectamos algo acercándose al Planeta Madre, es una nave-informo una Peridot.

-Bien, significa que las Diamantes ya deben estar de regreso-expreso la soldado sonriendo.

-No creo que sean las Diamantes, según nuestros escáneres es una nave de gran tamaño, uno mayor al de cualquiera de nuestras naves, es casi como un planeta viviente-informo otra Peridot.

-¿Qué dices? No digan tonterías, pónganlo en la pantalla-ordeno la Cuarzo.

Las Peridots asintieron y activaron sus pantallas, mismas que mostraron al Serpentera acercándose peligrosamente hacia el Planeta Madre, provocando una mirada de miedo en las 4 Gemas, pues el Serpentera solo podía significar una cosa.

-Xanadu-murmuro la Cuarzo.

Las Peridots se levantaron de sus asientos sumamente alarmadas, pues sin las Diamantes estaban completamente indefensas ante la enemiga número uno de la gran autoridad del Planeta Madre (que ajenos estaban a lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra).

-¡Preparen a todas las naves para la batalla, no permitiremos que esa odiosa máquina destruya nuestro planeta, debemos resistir hasta que las Diamantes vuelvan!-indico la Cuarzo y las Peridots lanzaron la alerta a todo el Planeta, rápidamente, las naves salieron hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Serpentera**

Mientras la gigantesca nave se acercaba cada vez más al Planeta Madre, Xanadu se dirigió a un salón en específico de su nave, donde estaba hablando frente a frente contra aquella fuerza maligna que la gobernaba a ella y a todos los Vexacon, la temible reina que fue capaz de vencer a las Diamantes ahora estaba de rodillas.

-Espere mucho tiempo para esto y aunque ella ya no está aquí, su hijo y su sequito siguen con vida, permítame acabar con ellos de una vez por todas y poder vengarme por toda la humillación que me hicieron pasar-pidió Xanadu.

-¡Necia arrogante!-expreso una voz sumamente imponente, que hizo estremecer a Xanadu-¡Si pudieras acabar con ellas lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora eso es lo de menos!-.

-¡Pero ahora tenemos la Matrix del Liderazgo, a las Diamantes, el Energon Oscuro, todo lo necesario para poder comenzar con el plan, solo le pido dejarme acabar con el legado de Rose Cuarzo de una vez por…!-.

-¡No!-bramo aquella voz-¡Tu obsesión con Rose Cuarzo no significa nada para mí! ¡Completar mi nuevo cuerpo y destruir la Matrix de los Prime es lo único que importa ahora!-.

-¡Pero gran señor…!-.

-¡Basta! ¡Solo hasta que esté completo, tú podrás llevar a cabo tu triste revancha y eso no se discute!-indico la voz con firmeza y Xanadu tuvo que asentir, aquel ser realmente era el único en todo el universo que podía dejarla callada y asustada.

Cuando Xanadu volvió al centro de control, fue recibido por Arathron-¡Reina mía! ¡El Planeta Madre ha lanzado sus naves contra nosotros!-informo.

Una risa se escuchó ante aquella información y Xanadu volteo a ver a las Diamantes, las cuales estaban encerradas en tubos de energía, encadenadas con lazos de luz en una de las paredes de los tubos, la risa vino de Diamante Amarillo, quien alzo la vista.

-Es obvio que esto vaya a pasar, después de todo, nuestras tropas nunca dejaran de luchar por nosotras-dijo Amarillo.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mi ejército?-pregunto Xanadu con una mano en la cintura.

-Porque ellas son Gemas perfectas, diseñadas especialmente para poder acabar contigo y tu asqueroso imperio-respondió Diamante Blanco sonriendo malignamente.

Xanadu se rio ante eso-Puede ser, pero ellas tienen una debilidad fatal-las 3 Diamantes se vieron entre sí sin comprender de que hablaba su letal enemiga-ellas dependen mucho de ustedes, sus queridísimas Diamantes, sin ustedes no son nada, en cambio mi ejército no es dependiente de mí y debo admitir que hasta las Gemas de Rose Cuarzo tampoco lo son, bueno, tal vez esa Perla sea la única excepción-.

-¿Te atreves a compararnos con esas Gemas defectuosas?-cuestiono Diamante Blanco sumamente insultada.

-A eso y más ¿no lo entienden? Pude haberlas acabado en el momento en que yo quisiera, pude haberlas eliminado en cuanto yo lo deseara-expreso Xanadu mostrando el Dark Saber y apuntándoles a las 3 Diamantes con esa arma mortal.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto Diamante Azul con curiosidad.

-Porque las necesitaba vivas para poder usar su energía, verá, esta nave es más que solo eso y muy pronto verán porque lo digo, en cuanto su energía y el Energon Oscuro hayan terminado de hacer su trabajo ¡Gia! Procede y no lo arruines o esta vez no tendré compasión contigo-advirtió Xanadu.

Gia asintió y comenzó a trabajar, el Energon Oscuro ya estaba en el lugar indicado y su energía maligna comenzó a transmitirse por toda la nave, después las Diamantes fueron víctimas de un intenso dolor, pues los Vexacon comenzaron a quitarles sus energías.

-Reina mía, sé que no soy nadie para cuestionarla, pero ¿Qué hay de las naves del Planeta Madre?-pregunto Arathron.

-Replieguen algunas de nuestras naves, no podemos permitir que esta batalla sin sentido agote la energía de Serpentera ni siquiera un poco, todo debe estar bien para cuando llegue el momento-indico Xanadu y Arathron asintió.

-¡Todas las tropas prepárense para la batalla!-indico Arathron por las pantallas del Serpentera.

Rápidamente, los Vexabot de todo tipo abordaron varias naves y se dirigieron a la lucha espacial, cuando se encontraron con las naves del Planeta Madre la batalla no tarda en comenzar, una batalla que iluminaba con intensidad la oscuridad del espacio, Xanadu solo observaba desde la cabina de control la gran destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Maldita seas…Xanadu…! ¡Te aseguro…que no…te saldrás…con la tuya…!-bramo Diamante Blanco.

Xanadu volteo a ver a Diamante Blanco y se acercó a ella-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, además, consideren esto como una venganza de mi parte por haberme abandonado hace muchos años-señalo Xanadu entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad.

-¿Abandonarte? ¿De que estas…hablando?-cuestiono Diamante Amarillo.

-Ustedes están tan orgullosas de ser la gran autoridad del Diamante, pero no tienen problema alguno en dejar de lado a los demás, así que tomen esto como el castigo que se merecían desde hace tiempo-sentencio Xanadu.

Diamante Azul abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella frase y luego miro a Xanadu-Tú…-un grito calló su frase, pues la energía nuevamente comenzó a ser extraída de sus cuerpos.

Xanadu sonrió ante eso y les dio la espalda, para poder disfrutar de la batalla que se estaba desatando en el espacio, una parte de ella quería demostrarles el poder de todo su ejército y de su invencible nave, pero sabía que hacerlo atrasaría más el proceso de extracción de energía y eso era lo último que quería hacer, así que simplemente se dedicó a jugar con la Matrix que colgaba en su cuello y a disfrutar de la batalla.

Las naves del Planeta Madre atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero los blindajes de las naves Vexacon eran muy superiores a los suyos, muchas naves del Planeta Madre ya habían caído, con las Gemas que estaban a bordo, pues los disparos de las naves Vexacon era increíblemente poderosos.

Las Cuarzo se llenaron de miedo, pues si sus Diamantes no llegaban pronto estarían acabadas, su única opción era abordar el Serpentera y atacar desde dentro, el problema era que las naves de sus enemigos cada vez eran más y las suyas cada vez eran menos.

-¡Ya hemos perdido otra nave! ¡No resistiremos a este paso!-exclamo una Peridot.

-¡No dejen de luchar, no hasta que las Diamantes vuelvan, solo ellas pueden salvarnos ahora!-bramo la Cuarzo.

-Comandante, estamos recibiendo una transmisión del Serpentera-informo una Rubí.

-Ponla en la pantalla-indico la Cuarzo.

Y en la pantalla hizo acto de aparición el rostro maligno de Xanadu-Saludos Gemas, realmente me sorprende el valor que tienen al venir a desafiarme cuando sus queridas Diamantes no están en su mundo y si esperan que lleguen a salvarlas entonces permítanme destruir sus esperanzas-señalo Xanadu haciéndose a un lado.

Las Gemas se quedaron mudas al ver a sus Diamantes atrapadas en la nave de Xanadu, la reina aumento su sonrisa de forma retorcida al ver la mirada de miedo de sus enemigas, ninguna de las Gemas podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Como pueden ver, sus queridas Diamantes no van a acudir en su auxilio, nadie lo hará, así que creo que lo mejor es que se rindan y se preparen, porque este es el día en que tanto el Planeta Madre como la Tierra serán destruidas-sentencio Xanadu.

Una de las naves Vexacon se preparó para disparar contra otra nave del Planeta Madre, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un disparo salió de la nada y destruyo aquella nave enemiga con gran facilidad, provocando que Xanadu endureciera su mirada ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono Arathron molesto por la impertinencia.

Fue entonces que la nave legendaria hizo acto de aparición, las Gemas se quedaron mudas ante lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ellas estaba el Arca, la nave legendaria, misma que fue comandada por Optimus Prime en persona, la mayor leyenda de todo el universo.

-Las Crystal Gems-murmuro Xanadu entre dientes.

Efectivamente, dentro del Arma, las Crystal Gems y sus aliados contraatacaban a las naves Vexacon, teniendo cuidado de no dañar a una nave del Planeta Madre, algo que no le hacía gracia a Derek y Blaitor.

-Oh por favor ¿podemos destruir una nave del Planeta Madre por lo menos?-pregunto Blaitor haciendo ojitos.

-No-respondió Soujiro.

-¿Pero por qué no?-pregunto Blaitor.

-Porque no-.

-¿Pero por qué no?-.

-¡Porque no! ¡Y ya deja de molestar!-bramo Soujiro-además, las que están con nosotros te están escuchando-señalo Soujiro.

Blaitor volteo y vio que muchas de las Gemas de las Diamantes lo miraban con enojo-Oigan, no se lo tomen a mal, pero bueno, ustedes se han buscado que todo el universo quiera vaporizarlas-.

Garnet daba indicaciones de ataque contra los ejércitos Vexacon, con ayuda de Steven, la Gema madura se quedó sorprendida al ver como surgía en el pequeño Cuarzo el rol de liderazgo que heredó de su madre, pero no era el momento para ponerse nostálgicos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Lapis mirando a Garnet.

-¡Detener a Xanadu, recuperar la Matrix y salvar al universo!-respondió Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Eso suena más a una meta que a un plan-señalo Olivia algo asustada por cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla, quien ahora llevaba un traje de cuerpo de cierre hermético gris con toques verdes con el emblema de la estrella estampada en su pecho, el traje asemeja una armadura con el ser exoesqueleto mecánico, salvó un casco con visor azul que cubre todo el rostro.

-Pues técnicamente nuestra meta es esa-dijo Perla-así que supongo que ese es realmente el plan-.

-Viejo ¿y cómo vamos a detener eso?-pregunto Amatista señalando hacia el Serpentera-¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Es el Serpentera, la nave insignia del imperio Vexacon, tan grande que puede devorar a un planeta entero en cuestión de segundos-explico Peridot.

-Si Xanadu tenía esa nave en su poder todo el tiempo ¿Por qué nunca la uso contra la Tierra o contra el Planeta Madre?-pregunto Connie.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-dijo Topacio, cuando la nave se sacudió con violencia.

-¿Cuál es el informe?-pregunto Garnet.

-¡Es una nave Vexacon, nos golpeó con fuerza!-informo Axel.

La nave que los había atacado era piloteada por Dageron en persona, quien sonrió malignamente al ver que los tenía de nuevo en la mira-Tal vez tengan el Arca, pero ni así podrán detener el triunfo del imperio Vexacon-señalo con una risa burlona.

Nuevamente disparo contra el Arca, dándole en el blanco, por suerte, los escudos de la imponente nave también fueron reparados y gracias a ellos estaban resistiendo, pero la alarma no tardo en comenzar a sonar.

-¡Obsidian, trata de derribar esa nave!-indico Kayla.

-¡Entendido princesa!-Obsidian se colocó frente a los controles y trato de apuntarle a la nave.

Pero Dageron era un piloto sumamente hábil y le costaba apuntarle, además de las otras naves que los atacaban de varias direcciones, por fortuna, las naves del Planeta Madre se dieron cuenta de que eran aliados, especialmente después de que una Peridot les informo que iban a detener a Xanadu y a salvar a las Diamantes.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Sus disparos son tan fuertes, se podría decir que se equiparan con los disparos del Némesis, la nave insignia de los Decepticons!-informo Peridot.

Obsidian siguió tratando de apuntarle a la nave de Dageron, pero no lograba enfocarla, tenía solo una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla, fue cuando Dageron se dispuso a volver a dispararles y sonriendo malignamente les apunto.

-Hasta nunca Crystal Gems-dijo Dageron preparándose para volver a disparar.

-Esto es por Dinobot-murmuro Obsidian una vez que lo tuvo enfocado y disparo apretando los botones con fuerza.

El disparo fue certero y golpeo la nave de Dageron, provocando que esta comenzara a incendiarse, para finalmente desaparecer en una explosión, marcando el final de aquel maligno Vexacon, Obsidian se quedó mudo ante lo que acababa de pasar, pues no se podía creer que lo había hecho.

-Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!-.

-Felicidades, pero aún nos quedan más naves enemigas-informo Lux.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La destrucción de la nave de Dageron fue vista por todos los tripulantes que estaban en la cabina de control-¡Dageron! ¡No!-grito Arathron con furia al ver a otro guerrero Vexacon vencido.

-¡Él era tan joven! Bueno, no si consideramos que era un Cyborg-dijo Acturus.

Arathron gruño ante la idiotez de Acturus y volteo a ver a Xanadu-¿Qué hacemos reina mía? Esas Crystal Gems tienen una nave sumamente poderosa, no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí-informo.

Xanadu no respondió, siguió viendo la batalla con total tranquilidad y tras meditarlo un momento tomo una decisión, misma que hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro-Que vengan entonces-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gia confundida.

-Si tanto desean entrar al Serpentera entonces les permitiremos que lo hagan, aunque no creo que les agrade lo que verán aquí-señalo con maldad, díganles a nuestras tropas que concentren sus ataques en las naves del Planeta Madre, que no intenten nada contra el Arca, estoy segura que Garnet comprenderá la invitación-dijo Xanadu con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Xanadu ordeno, las naves Vexacon comenzaron a concentrar su ataque contra las naves del Planeta Madre, hecho que dejo confundidas a las Crystal Gems y a todos los tripulantes del Arca.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué no nos están atacando?-pregunto Tlaxlan confundido.

-Es una invitación-dijo Garnet con voz tranquila, pero que al mismo tiempo se notaba preocupada.

-¿Invitación? ¿Para qué?-pregunto Steven mirando a Garnet con mucho miedo.

-Xanadu quiere que entremos al Serpentera, al parecer desea que nos enfrentemos a ella en su nave-explico Garnet con seriedad.

-¿Por qué querría algo como eso?-pregunto Connie.

-Lo ignoro, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la presencia maligna que ustedes vieron en aquella realidad donde los encerró-dedujo Garnet de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Garnet?-pregunto Perla.

-Si Xanadu quiere desafiarnos, entonces le daremos gusto, es hora de terminar con esto-indico Garnet y su equipo asintió.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5QYSZO5U710)**

 **Actúan como si las estrellas y  
Las galaxias les pertenecieran**

 **Un ejército de máquinas  
Del infierno está en marcha**

 **Enjambres de máquinas y monstruos  
Cubren el espacio**

 **La poderosa y siniestra  
Armada Vexacon  
A medida que el maligno poder se acerca  
No tengas miedo, no debes perder  
No debes temerle a ningún enemigo  
Corre hacia tus sueños, Gema  
Pues vamos  
Armada Vexacon**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí, luchando  
Contra los planes malignos**

 **Derrota a la Armada Vexacon  
Por un gran futuro  
Despierta tu naturaleza salvaje  
Enciende tu corazón y ve a pelear**

 **En el mar, en el desierto  
O en una gran llanura  
Ruge una demoniaca arma asesina  
Asesinos que no muestran  
Respeto por la vida**

 **La poderosa y siniestra  
Armada Vexacon**

 **Así es, en el corazón de todos  
Existe el valor para proteger el amor  
Cree en esos lazos ardientes  
Ve cortando el viento, Gema**

 **Pues vamos  
Armada Vexacon**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí,  
Sumergiéndose en peligrosas trampas**

 **Derrota a la Armada Vexacon  
Por tus maravillosos amigos  
Llamando a un milagro  
Enciente tu vida y ve a pelear**

 **Ve a perseguir gran herencia  
Dispersa por todo el planeta  
No dejes que caiga en manos del mal  
Tienes que proteger  
El mañana, Gemas**

 **Pues vamos  
Armada Vexacon**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí, luchando  
Contra los planes malignos**

 **Derrota a la Armada Vexacon  
Por un gran futuro  
Despierta tu naturaleza salvaje  
Enciende tu corazón y ve a pelear**

 **Derrota a la Armada Vexacon  
Por tus maravillosos amigos  
Llamando a un milagro  
Enciende tu vida y ve a PELEAR**

Todos en el Arca se prepararon para entrar al Serpentera, mientras las naves Vexacon los ignoraban como Xanadu ordeno-¡Estamos a punto de entrar!-informo Peridot al tiempo que se acercaban más y más a uno de los hangares de la inmensa nave.

El Arca ya casi estaba en su punto de aterrizaje, las naves Vexacon les daban el paso sin ningún problema, hecho que comenzó a inquietar a las Peridots y a las demás Gemas del Planeta Madre, provocando que la Perla Amarilla tomara la palabra.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que nos dirigimos hacia una trampa?-pregunto asustada.

-Lo sabemos-respondió Garnet con indiferencia absoluta.

-Y francamente no nos importa, esto es por proteger no solo a la Tierra o al Planeta Madre, sino a todo el universo-expreso Perla con determinación.

El Arca paso muy cerca de la boca de Serpentera y finalmente pudieron ver uno de los hangares de donde salían las naves enemigas, rápidamente entraron a ese hangar, apareciendo ante los Vexacon, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia de los intrusos.

Las Crystal Gems, sus aliados y las Gemas del Planeta Madre bajaron del Arca, encontrándose con un centenar de soldados Vexabots, así como también algunos guerreros de mayor rango, Arathron, Acturus y Gia entre ellos, todos mirando a los intrusos con desafío.

-Bienvenidos al Serpentera mis estimadas Crystal Gems, veo que se decidieron a traer a sus detestables aliados, así como también a sus Gemas enemigas para desafiar el poder de la reina-se burló Arathron.

-¡No vamos a permitir que hagan lo que quieran! ¡Esto termina ahora mismo!-declaro Garnet de manera desafiante.

Acturus se rio divertido-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Realmente creen que podrán detener a la Reina Xanadu!-.

-No podrán evitar lo que se avecina, la reina ya tiene la Matrix, tiene a las Diamantes, tiene todo lo necesario para completar su plan maestro-señalo Gia.

-¡No! ¡Mientras las enseñanzas de Optimus Prime y de mi madre sigan viviendo siempre habrá esperanza!-declaro Steven con firmeza.

-Steven tiene razón, no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, nosotras nunca nos rendiremos ¡Porque somos las Crystal Gems!-declaro Garnet invocando sus Guantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su salón del trono, Xanadu escuchaba todo y ahora sonreía de manera siniestra-Veo que esa fusión es la líder de todo el grupo, que predecibles, aunque me gustaría hacer sufrir a Rose Cuarzo acabando con su querido hijo y su Gema, creo que puedo hacerla sufrir de otro modo, haciendo que su hijo llore de dolor al ver como acabe con su adorada líder-expreso Xanadu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, al tiempo que estos resplandecían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Garnet estaba a punto de lanzar la orden de ataque, cuando su cuerpo brillo y desapareció frente a todo el grupo, dejando confundidos a todos sus amigos, especialmente a las Crystal Gems, Peridot se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿A dónde fue Garnet?-pregunto Peridot aterrada.

-¡Garnet!-grito Steven.

-No deben preocuparse por ella-dijo Gia con voz cada vez más ronca-solo fue enviada a la presencia de la reina, al parecer ella quiere tener el honor de acabar con su líder, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ustedes-sentencio Gia.

-¡No lo crean! ¡Aunque sean más que nosotros igual les patearemos el trasero!-declaro Amatista.

-Sueñen-señalo Arathron sonriendo burlonamente al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos.

Fue cuando varios Vexabot del tipo Samurái, Ninjas y unos que parecían Caballeros Medievales hicieron acto de aparición, todos montados sobre fiero corceles robóticos, los cuales al momento de trotar provocaban que pequeñas descargas de energía se vieran, sus ojos eran rojos y resoplaban vapor de sus narices.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Topacio preocupado, al igual que Lapis y los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Garnet apareció en la sala de control de Xanadu, donde la Reina la esperaba sentada sobre su trono, en cuanto Garnet hizo acto de aparición y vio a la tirana frente a ella se puso en guardia, hecho que divirtió a Xanadu.

-Directo al grano, veo que no sabes cuál es tu lugar fusión, ellas tampoco lo hicieron y mira como terminaron-declaro Xanadu señalando hacia atrás, Garnet volteo y miro a las Diamantes, las cuales estaban comenzando a perder sus colores característicos.

-¡Detén esta locura ahora mismo!-bramo Garnet desafiante.

-¿Una Gema que sirve a Rose Cuarzo quiere proteger a las Diamantes? Que divertido-dijo Xanadu sonriendo con maldad.

-¡No tiene nada de divertido! Rose Cuarzo luchaba para proteger vidas, no para destruirlas-expreso Garnet.

Xanadu se rio burlonamente-Que curioso, no recuerdo que ella haya tenido problemas en destruirme a mí hace tantos años-dijo de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Garnet confundida, al tiempo que las Diamantes alzaban su vista con dificultad.

Xanadu se levantó de su trono y camino hacia Garnet, quien se puso en guardia, pero la Reina se detuvo-Ella me dio un golpe mortal hace tantos años, un golpe que acabo con mi cuerpo, pero no con mi conciencia, este cuerpo, esta forma que adquirí me fue otorgada hace miles de años, verás Gema, no bromeaba cuando dije que era la heredera de Lord Megatron, porque este cuerpo robótico fue creado a partir de los restos destruidos de su propio cuerpo-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Garnet.

-Así es, este cuerpo fue hecho con los restos destrozados de Lord Galvatron después de que Prime lo venció, pero la conciencia, mi conciencia es la de alguien más, alguien a quien Rose Cuarzo traiciono hace tiempo, alguien que era conocida como Diamante Rosa-revelo Xanadu.

Y tanto Garnet como las Diamantes se quedaron mudas ante aquellas palabras-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Garnet.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-bramo Diamante Amarillo entre dientes, mientras sus hermanas solo se quedaron mudas.

-Así es, yo solía ser Diamante Rosa y hoy finalmente obtendré mi venganza contra todos los que me lastimaron hace tantos años-sentencio Xanadu de una manera retorcida.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como acaban de ver, la batalla final ha comenzado, desafortunadamente, ahora las Crystal Gems tienen todo en contra y por si fuera poco, Xanadu acaba de hacer una tremenda revelación, que ella fue Diamante Rosa y que su cuerpo fue construido a partir de los restos de Megatron/Galvatron.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya estamos a pocos capítulos de ese fic, pero ahora la situación ha vuelto dar un giro aterrador y me honra que comparen a Xanadu con el tirano Freezer, realmente es un gran honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en serio es un verdadero honor que consideren a Xanadu al nivel de un villano tan maléfico y cruel como lo fue Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho se ha comprobado que Batman podría usar todos los anillos que existen de los distintos linternas, pues él tiene sus emociones bien controladas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora es más correcto decir Garnet vs Xanadu, porque así lo quiso la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y la batalla final ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, aunque ahora Xanadu tiene todas las cartas para vencer a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y por ahora va ganando la muerte, porque el ejército Vexacon tiene todas las ventajas en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya lo veremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _si lo estoy leyendo y esta genial, y no te preocupes, para mí es un honor que comparen a Xanadu con un villano tan genial como Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por cómo van las cosas van a quedar muy pocas Gemas en todo el universo, especialmente sin sus Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por el momento esa es una alternativa desechada, las necesitan para poder ganar la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya veremos eso, pero después de lo que vi, estoy convencido de que Hit pudo haber vencido a Black y a Zamasu sin muchos problemas, especialmente porque nadie sabe que le hizo a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues nos estamos acercando más a conocer la respuesta de esa pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por el momento es mejor aliarse con ellas, especialmente ahora que Xanadu ha revelado una siniestra verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _con lo que vi de Hit me demuestra sin duda alguna que él pudo haber vencido a Black y a Zamasu fácilmente, realmente es un ser muy misterioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente me honra que comparen a Xanadu con uno de los más grandes villanos que jamás han existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el poder de Xanadu no deja de crecer y pronto tendrá a sus pies el universo, a menos que las Gemas la detengan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _Xanadu realmente ama ver sufrir a sus enemigos y ahora más que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora han ingresado a Serpentera, pero solo porque Xanadu así lo quiso y llevo a Garnet ante ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _considerando como quedo Frost cuando lidio con Hit dudo mucho que él lo haya contratado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _solo el tiempo lo dirá y por el momento la guerra ya comenzó contra el imperio Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pero aun con un Prime, no hay que olvidar que hay alguien más poderoso y malvado que Xanadu al frente, y que además la reina tiene el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra02:** _realmente ha pasado tiempo y claro que recuerdo a tan gran personaje que dio su vida por la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _aunque ahora Xanadu tiene todas las de ganar en este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _aun con uno no les garantiza la victoria, ya que Xanadu tiene el Dark Saber de su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, la Reina Xanadu destruyo todo en el Templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no realmente, a mí nunca me cayó bien Gatúbela, es sexy y todo, pero no me agrada para Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Xanadu está dispuesta a acabar con todos, aunque su amo no esta tan de acuerdo por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, Xanatrix742, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, FreedomGundam96, Sombra02, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Atila 25, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Guerra espacial Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La batalla final contra los Vexacon finalmente ha comenzado, las Crystal Gems junto con todos sus aliados se han dirigido al espacio para enfrentarla y detenerla de una vez por todas, pero Xanadu está muy tranquila en su victoria y dejo que sus enemigos entraran a su gran nave, el Serpentera, mientras afuera se desata la batalla contra la armada de los Vexacon, siendo el Planeta Madre quien se encarga de ellos, pero Xanadu ha hecho una gran revelación, ella es Diamante Rosa resucitada como líder de los Vexacon, cuyo cuerpo fue creado a partir de los restos de Megatron/Galvatron, pero ¿Quién la creo y porque motivo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Guerra Espacial.**

 **Segunda Parte**

La batalla en el Serpentera había comenzado, las Crystal Gems, junto con todos sus aliados y entre ellos se podía ver a las Gemas del Planeta Madre, peleaban contra los poderosos y temibles ejércitos Vexacon, los cuales demostraban su gran poder, mismo que parecía haber aumentado estando en su nave insignia.

Peridot detuvo el golpe de un Vexabot Samurái, Lapis rápidamente entro en acción y lo embistió con fuerza, lanzando al atacante contra el suelo, el Vexabot rápidamente se levantó y encaro a sus oponentes, quienes se vieron y asintieron, comenzando su danza de fusión y convocando a la poderosa Esmeralda Azul.

-¡Prepárense para caer ante los poderes de la grande y poderosa Esmeralda Azul!-declaro la fusión usando sus poderes de metal para lanzar algunos Vexabot al espacio.

Steven y Connie se lanzaron corriendo a gran velocidad, tomados de la mano y lanzando un grito de batalla, logrando convocar a Stevonnie, quien pateo a Arathron, provocando que el comandante rodara por el suelo, pero no tardara en levantarse.

-¡Ustedes realmente son una verdadera molestia!-bramo Arathron transformándose y lanzándose a la batalla.

Perla y Amatista también se fusionaron, invocando a Ópalo, aquel desfile de fusiones entre Gemas diferentes provocaron varias reacciones en las Gemas del Planeta Madre, siendo asco la principal de ellas, no entendían como Gemas de diferentes tipos se atrevían a fusionarse, aunque claro, su líder era una fusión entre un Rubí y una Zafiro.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer algo como eso? ¿Cómo se atreven a fusionarse cuando son Gemas diferentes?-pregunto una guerrera Cuarzo sumamente asqueada.

-Es realmente desagradable-apoyo la Perla Amarilla.

Topacio creo ondas de sonido que envió a algunos Vexabot contra el suelo, para luego mirar a las Gemas del Planeta Madre-¿Podrían dejar de lado su ridículo desagrado ante lo que hacemos y concentrarse en la batalla que estamos teniendo en estos momentos?-pregunto molesto, al tiempo que los Cazadores también atacaban a los Vexabot.

Whisper dio un salto y encaro a Gia, quien miro a la Cazadora con algo de frialdad, Whisper le devolvió la mirada gélida, se podía sentir una gran tensión entre ambas, ya no parecía que hubiera una batalla alrededor de ambas, eran solo ellas dos, fue cuando Whisper tomo la palabra.

-Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste-expreso con dureza.

-Inténtalo si es que puedes, pero no tienes idea de nada, no se han dado cuenta de que ya han perdido-señalo Gia con voz sumamente grave.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡La batalla no ha terminado y no dejaremos que Xanadu gane!-declaro Whisper.

-¿Crees que la reina es su única amenaza? No tienes idea de nada-dijo Gia con un tono de voz bastante divertido, hecho que llamo mucho la atención de Whisper.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Garnet se quedó muda ante la revelación de Xanadu, no tenía el menor sentido, no podía ser posible, la Gema madura encaro a la reina y la miro con desafío-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!-bramo.

Xanadu solo se rio ante eso, cuando las Diamantes también tomaron la palabra-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas Diamante Rosa? ¡Todas vimos que Rose Cuarzo destruyo a nuestra hermana!-expreso Diamante Blanco, escupiendo con odio el nombre de Rose.

La Reina de los Vexacon solo siguió riéndose de manera divertida, ese hecho estaba comenzando a molestar a todos los que estaban ante ella, fue cuando Xanadu decidió contarles todo la verdad, todo lo que había pasado desde que Rose Cuarzo destruyo a Diamante Rosa hace tantos años.

-Es cierto, Rose Cuarzo destruyo mi Gema y con eso mi forma física, pero mi conciencia aún seguía existiendo, después de todo, nosotras somos luces, nuestras formas físicas son solo ilusiones, aunque desde que tengo este cuerpo ya no soy más una luz, soy más que eso-expreso Xanadu sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-¡Si en verdad eres Diamante Rosa entonces dime algo! ¿Por qué quieres destruir al Planeta Madre? ¿Por qué te volviste su enemiga cuando bien pudiste haber vuelto con ella?-cuestiono Garnet.

Xanadu se rio de forma divertida-Por favor fusión, tú mejor que nadie debe saber que las Diamantes nunca soportan las imperfecciones entre sus filas, aunque se trate de una de las suyas, yo adquirí un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo nombre, uno que sabía que ellas nunca tolerarían, ni perdonarían, estoy segura de que de haberme visto así desde el principio me habrían destruido-.

Garnet tuvo que admitir que aquellas palabras eran muy acertadas, después de todo, ella aun recordaba cómo fue la primera vez que se fusiono, Diamante Azul no tuvo problema alguno en tratar de destruir a Rubí solo por haber protegido a un miembro de su corte.

-Entonces respóndeme esto ¿Cómo es posible que hayas obtenido ese cuerpo y como es que se trata de los restos de Megatron?-pregunto Garnet mirando de manera escéptica a Xanadu.

Xanadu se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-Muy bien, ya que están a punto de morir creo que les puedo dar algunas respuestas, verán, poco después de que Rose Cuarzo destruyera mi Gema…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Era la batalla final por la Tierra, las Crystal Gems vs el Planeta Madre, con la valiente Rose Cuarzo guiándolos a la batalla, la noble líder de la rebelión logro derribar a Jaspe, el soldado más peligroso de Diamante Rosa, quien la estaba esperando sentada en un trono, cuando Rose hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Diamante Rosa! ¡Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Diamante Azul! ¡Vete de este planeta y déjalo en paz!-exigió Rose.

Diamante Rosa se levantó de su trono y miro a Rose Cuarzo con frialdad-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu Diamante? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes estar por encima de la jerarquía?-cuestiono Diamante Rosa.

Rose no respondió de inmediato, mantuvo la mirada baja un momento, hecho que extraño a Diamante Rosa, cuando la valiente guerrera alzo la vista y recito una frase inolvidable-"La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos"-expreso con una sonrisa.

Diamante Rosa se enfureció ante eso-¿Te crees Optimus Prime? ¡No eres nada! ¡Ni la mitad de lo que él fue!-bramo Diamante Rosa atacando a Rose.

La batalla entre ambas líderes era devastadora, aunque Rose parecía tener todo en contra, aprendió a nunca reírse, especialmente cuando luchabas por una causa noble, como ella lo estaba haciendo, eventualmente, tuvo que hacer aquello que se prometió que nunca haría.

Dando un salto y un giro, Rose clavo su espada en la Gema de Diamante Rosa, destruyéndola por completo, todo ante la mirada de asombro, dolor, furia y horror de Garnet, Perla, Jaspe y la Rubí a quien Steven apodaría "Eyeball" 5300 años después.

 **Rose Cuarzo destruyo mi Gema, algo que nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer, pero veo que estaba dispuesta a todo por proteger la Tierra, ese despreciable planeta, esa asquerosa roca, creí que ese sería mi final, pero nunca me imaginé que sería el principio de algo mejor, de una nueva era para mí, una en la cual yo sería quien comenzara con la mayor de las venganzas, porque verán, alguien me estaba cuidando en esos momentos.**

Diamante Rosa estaba flotando en un espacio vacío, cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones-Diamante Rosa…Diamante Rosa…-.

Una intensa luz apareció frente a Diamante Rosa, quien abrió sus ojos y miro al frente, era una luz púrpura-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto confundida.

De nuevo un destello de luz púrpura la hizo protegerse los ojos, al tiempo que aquella imponente voz se escuchaba-Tú sabes bien quién soy yo, después de todo, mi nombre era temido en todo el universo-.

Diamante Rosa abrió sus ojos y quedo ante una imponente figura, la cual la hizo estremecer-No…no puede ser…Optimus Prime te destruyo hace muchos años-dijo incrédula.

-El Prime creyó que lo hizo, pero solo destruyo mi cuerpo, así como ocurrió contigo, mi conciencia existe aún sin un cuerpo y hoy te he convocado para hacerte una proposición-dijo aquella voz.

Al escuchar eso, el ego que caracterizaba a las Diamantes hizo acto de aparición y Diamante Rosa alzo la vista con arrogancia hacia su salvador-Nadie convoca impunemente a una Diamante-señalo con enojo.

-Me complace ser el primero en hacerlo-dijo aquella voz con un tono algo burlón.

Diamante Rosa gruño al escuchar eso-¿Cuál es tu propuesta?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Mi plan es simple, destruirás la Matrix del Liderazgo de los discípulos de Primus, es lo único, solamente eso, lo que puede obstruir mi camino-señalo aquella voz.

Diamante Rosa se quedó confundida ante aquellas palabras, pues lo último que supo fue que aquella reliquia, la cual era considerada la energía más poderosa del universo había desaparecido hace muchos años con la muerte del último de los Prime.

-No tienes nada que temer, la Matrix del Liderazgo ha desaparecido del universo, es un hecho corroborado-señalo Diamante Rosa.

-No tienes idea de nada-dijo aquella voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? La Matrix del Liderazgo no puede existir sin un Prime y Optimus fue el último de ellos, con su muerte la Matrix también murió con él-se defendió Diamante Rosa insultada por aquella voz.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes las Diamantes son unas tontas arrogantes, la realidad es que la Matrix puede existir aun sin un Prime, su poder no puede ser usado, pero sigue siendo una amenaza para mí y mis planes, por ese motivo tú la vas a destruir-indico aquella voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y que ganaría yo?-pregunto Diamante Rosa desafiante.

La voz se quedó pensativa un momento antes de volver a responder-Tu postura de desconfianza es muy lógica, en fin, te dispondré no solo de un cuerpo de nuevo, sino de tropas nuevas, un nuevo ejército que solo tú dirigirás, serás su líder supremo y no tendrás que compartir el poder con otros líderes-ofreció aquella voz.

-¿Y?-pregunto Diamante Rosa esperando más.

-¡Y nada más!-finalizo la voz-¡Ahora tú me perteneces!-agrego con firmeza,

Al escuchar eso, nuevamente la gran arrogancia de Diamante apareció en la Gema destruida-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!-bramo furiosa.

La voz nuevamente se quedó en silencio-Debo haberte juzgado mal ¡Sigue tu ruta hacia el limbo del olvido!-sentencio al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Diamante Rosa lanzo un grito de dolor, al sentir como su luz comenzaba a ser consumida por aquella oscuridad, señal de que estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre y no quedándole más opción, hizo lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir.

-¡ACEPTO TUS CONDICIONES! ¡LAS ACEPTO!-grito desesperada, fue cuando aquel resplandor de luz ceso y algo apareció frente a ella, al principio no lograba descubrir que era, pero cuando lo logro se quedó asombrada-ese es…-.

-Es el cuerpo destruido de Galvatron, mi último heraldo, quien no fue capaz de vencer al último de los Prime, pero sus restos me servirán para darte una nueva forma, un nuevo cuerpo-explico la voz.

El cuerpo de Galvatron comenzó a girar alrededor de Xanadu, al tiempo que comenzaba a desbaratarse y a unirse al cuerpo de Diamante Rosa, poco a poco, la Diamante comenzó a renacer con una nueva forma, una nueva apariencia y un nuevo nombre, uno que el universo muy pronto llegaría a temer cuando lograra ocupar el puesto del más grande conquistador del universo.

-Excelente, he aquí Reina Xanadu, tu comitiva de subordinados, un ejército conformado por los restos destruidos de soldados Decepcticons, a partir de hoy, serán conocidos como los Vexacon y esta será tú nave; el Serpentera, no solo encontraras la Matrix del Liderazgo, sino que también deberás construir un nuevo cuerpo para mí y entonces podré desatar mi venganza sobre todo el universo, empezando por aquel despreciable planeta donde conocí la derrota-indico la voz.

Xanadu miro a su ejército y la imponente nave, con una sonrisa perversa hizo un juramente en ese mismo lugar-¡Acabare con el Planeta Madre, con la Tierra y con todo aquel que intente detenerme hasta que la Matrix sea destruida!-juro Xanadu abordando el Serpentera y retirándose con su nuevo ejército.

-Destruye la Matrix-repitió aquella voz.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Xanadu seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras terminaba su relato-Poco después mi ejército comenzó a ganar reputación en todo el universo, incluso las Diamantes llegaron a verme como una amenaza, pero me sentía algo sola, así que decidí hacer lo que los humanos hacían, cree a mis propias hijas y las tuve a mi lado hasta que ustedes las destruyeron y eso nos lleva a este punto, el momento de mi triunfo final-.

-Linda historia, pero aún queda una interrogante más-dijo Garnet-dices que alguien te ayudo a regresar a la vida y que te dio un nuevo cuerpo usando los restos de Galvatron, pero dime ¿Quién fue el que hizo eso?-cuestiono Garnet.

Xanadu sonrió de manera retorcida ante la pregunta de Garnet-¿Acaso no es obvio mi estimada fusión? La única fuerza que era superior a Galvatron ¡Lord Unicron!-revelo Xanadu abriendo sus brazos.

Garnet y las Diamantes se quedaron mudas ante eso, Unicron el Creador del Caso, Dios Destructor, la antítesis de Primus, Creador de la Vida y protector del universo, él no podía estar vivo, era imposible y Garnet no quería creerlo.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡No es posible que Unicron esté vivo! ¡Eso es…algo improbable!-grito Garnet aterrada ante esa posibilidad.

Xanadu solo se rio de forma desquiciada, deleitándose con el miedo de Garnet y el de las Diamantes-¡Nada es imposible mi estimada fusión! ¡Lord Unicron está vivo y ya es tiempo de que vuelva a levantarse!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Diamante Azul.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Diamante Blanco volteando para todos lados.

Xanadu volteo a verlas con maldad-Es obvio mis queridas hermanas ¡Él está en todas partes! ¡Porque toda esa gloriosa nave! ¡El Serpentera! ¡Es el nuevo cuerpo de Lord Unicron y ya es tiempo de que se transforme!-sentencio Xanadu.

Fue entonces que el Serpentera lanzo un rugido que hizo estremecer a todo el universo, al tiempo que la voz de Unicron se escuchaba-Es hora de regresar a la vida-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

Del abdomen de Serpentera salieron un par de piernas, al tiempo que comenzaba a girar y a erguirse, formando una cintura, un pecho, hombros, etc. La cabeza del Serpentera se volvió el brazo derecho, mientras la cola el brazo izquierdo, quedando como un brazo espada, mientras se transformaba, todos los que atestiguaban lo que pasaba en el espacio se quedaron mudos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto una soldado Cuarzo desde una de las naves.

-Por mis estrellas-musito una Peridot.

El interior del Serpentera se sacudió con violencia mientras Unicron completaba su transformación, era tal los movimientos bruscos que hacía que Ópalo, Esmeralda Azul y Stevonnie se separaron en sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Soujiro.

-¿Un terremoto?-pregunto Blaitor como una sugerencia.

-¿En el espacio?-cuestiono Lux confundido.

Fue cuando la voz de Garnet se escuchó por los comunicadores-"¡Gems! ¡La situación es peor de lo que pensábamos, toda la nave no es solo una nave!"-.

-¿Qué quieres decir Garnet?-pregunto Perla.

-"¡Toda esta nave es el nuevo cuerpo de Unicron! ¡Él está vivo y está transformando el Serpentera en su nuevo cuerpo!"-informo la líder, dejando heladas a las Gemas y a sus aliados, pues Unicron solo significaba el final del universo.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Unicron termino por formarse, su cabeza emergió, manteniendo su casco con cuernos, sus brillantes ojos púrpura, los cuales resplandecían con maldad y las dos placas que asemejaban a un bigote, Lord Unicron había vuelto a la vida, el más grande destructor estaba vivo una vez más.

-Finalmente ha terminado ¡Contemplen a Lord Unicron!-anuncio Xanadu con maldad.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, definitivamente la situación había dado un nuevo giro aterrador, ahora debían lidiar con uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, si antes Serpentera era inmenso, ahora que Unicron lo transformo en su cuerpo era más grande que un planeta.

Unicron miro a todas las naves a su alrededor y luego fijo su vista en el Planeta Madre, endureciendo la mirada con furia-¡Había considerado perdonar al Planeta Madre por sus insolencias, pero ahora será el primer planeta que destruya!-sentencio Unicron lanzándose hacia el Planeta Madre, pasando entre todas las naves, destruyéndolas a todas con su inmenso tamaño, ya fueran del Planeta Madre o del ejército Vexacon.

En el interior de Unicron, todos sintieron la tremenda velocidad que estaba usando a pesar de su enorme tamaño, preguntándose a donde se estaba dirigiendo el temible destructor, fue cuando Peridot se dio cuenta de lo que tenían al frente de ellos.

-¡El Planeta Madre!-grito asustada.

-¿Qué planea hacerle al Planeta Madre?-pregunto Lapis asustada de la respuesta.

Cuando Unicron quedo lo suficientemente cerca del Planeta Madre, alzo su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un potente golpe contra el mismo, atravesándolo con suma facilidad, las Gemas que aún quedaban en el Planeta Madre trataron de escapar, pero no lograron abordar las naves a tiempo y fueron víctimas del golpe de Unicron, el cual saco su brazo izquierdo con facilidad, el Planeta Madre quedo sumamente dañado por el ataque de Unicron, quien aún no había terminado.

Abriendo las fauces de la cabeza de dragón de su brazo derecho, Unicron comenzó a destruir el Planeta Madre lentamente, todo ante la mirada de horror de las Gemas en su interior, incluso las Crystal Gems estaban horrorizadas por aquel espectáculo, con excepción de Amatista, ya que como bien dijo Peridot; "es difícil no sentir nada por el mundo que te vio nacer" y no era fácil para Perla, Topacio, Peridot, Lapis y Garnet ver como el mundo que alguna vez llamaron hogar era destruido sin piedad alguna por el despiadado Unicron.

Una vez que el Planeta Madre quedo reducido a polvo espacial, Unicron se incorporó y se rio de manera despectiva ante los restos del hogar de las Gemas, la misma Xanadu sonreía de forma retorcida y cruel ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto Xanadu?-cuestiono Diamante Blanco.

-¿Cómo permitiste la destrucción de tu propio planeta?-bramo Diamante Amarillo.

Xanadu miro a las Diamantes con desdén-Yo hace tiempo que deje de ser una Gema, así que no veo porque motivos me debe importar lo que le ocurra a ese patético mundo-escupió con maldad.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-bramo Garnet con furia, al tiempo que se preparaba para la batalla.

-¿De verdad eres tan tonta fusión? No importa lo que haya dicho Rose Cuarzo sobre el amor, eso no te salvara contra la furia de Unicron, especialmente ahora que tiene su próximo blanco fijo-señalo Xanadu.

Unicron dirigió su vista hacia la Tierra-Y ahora desapareceré el planeta donde conocí la derrota hace tantos años, el mismo por el cual el Prime sacrifico su vida tan torpemente-sentencio Unicron lanzándose hacia la Tierra.

Todos se sujetaron con fuerza de donde podían, ya que el enorme Transformer se movía sumamente rápido a pesar de su enorme tamaño-¿A dónde se dirige este grandulón ahora?-pregunto Amatista.

-¡Se dirige a la Tierra!-grito Perla viendo como Unicron pasaba por cada roca espacial, con la vista fija en la Tierra.

-¡Oh no!-grito Steven asustado-¡Va a destruir la Tierra!-grito alarmado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Ajenos al peligro que se avecinaba, los habitantes de la Tierra se ocupaban de sus labores diarias, cuando de pronto, una sombra cubrió la luz del sol en las zonas donde aún era de día, muchos alzaron la vista preguntándose qué pasaba y entonces lo vieron, una enorme figura con ojos malignos que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-cuestiono Andy.

-Puede ser el fin del mundo-respondió Greg temblando de miedo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Cuando de pronto, toda la Tierra comenzó a brillar con un intenso resplandor rosado, al tiempo que varias voces se escuchaban en todo el mundo, aquellas voces repetían una sola palabra, misma que se convirtió en una frase completa en poco tiempo.

- _"Proteger…proteger…proteger…protege el hogar…proteger nuestra casa…no dejar que destruyan…no"_ -decían aquellas voces.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Unicron ya estaba sobre la Tierra y preparo un golpe para partir el planeta en dos, mientras Xanadu sonreía de forma diabólica-Miren por última vez a su amada Tierra Gemas, porque pronto no será más que un recuerdo-sentencio Xanadu.

Unicron lanzo el golpe final contra la Tierra, cuando alrededor del planeta apareció una esfera de color rosa que la cubrió por completo, convirtiéndose en un escudo, mismo que repelió el ataque de Unicron, quien retrocedió un poco ante eso.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Unicron sorprendido por ese hecho.

-¿Qué demonios?-bramo Xanadu también incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar.

Todos dentro de Unicron se quedaron mudos ante ese hecho, más cuando aquella esfera comenzó a disparar rayos de energía contra Unicron, haciendo que el gigante retrocediera, pero sin dañarlo ni un poco, realmente era un ser invencible.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Lapis confundida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Es el Clúster!-grito Steven con ojos en la estrella-¡Está defendiendo a la Tierra! ¡Nos está ayudando!-grito emocionado.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Peridot sorprendida, viendo a la Tierra, efectivamente, parecía que las Gemas que conformaban al Clúster encontraron un modo de usar sus poderes a pesar de estar encerradas y ahora estaban luchando por detener a Unicron.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Perla sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

-No creo que sea el momento de admirar el paisaje-señalo Soujiro y es que las tropas Vexacon ya estaban más que listas para continuar con la batalla final.

Por su parte, Xanadu endureció la mirada ante eso y Garnet soltó una risa burlona-¿Qué te parece esto Xanadu? Aun atrapadas en una burbuja, las Gemas del Clúster están luchando por la Tierra, me imagino que eso debe ponerte muy molesta-.

-Búrlate si quieres fusión, pero esto no es más que un pequeño atraso, esas Gemas no podrán detener a Lord Unicron para siempre y cuando eso pase la Tierra finalmente será destruida, pero tú no estarás aquí para verlo-sentencio Xanadu al tiempo que movía la Matrix que colgaba en su cuello.

Garnet se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla, una que no estaba dispuesta a perder, a pesar de tener todo en contra en esos momentos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, finalmente se revelo al amo de Xanadu, nada más y nada menos que Lord Unicron, ahora la batalla ha dado un nuevo giro, pues Unicron quiere destruir el planeta por el cual Optimus Prime dio su vida, peor las Gemas del Clúster están deteniendo, ahora depende de Garnet detener a Xanadu antes de que sea tarde.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya lo viste, todo fue maquinado por Unicron, aunque su cuerpo fue destruido, su conciencia no y así fue como pudo restaurar a Diamante Rosa convirtiéndola en Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y todo fue por obra de Unicron, quien le dio una nueva vida y le creo el cuerpo con ayuda de los restos de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es cierto, pero a ver qué te parece la historia de Xanadu, de cómo fue que nació ella y el imperio Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque por el momento eso no le está ayudando mucho y eso que Xanadu aún no está usando el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora ya conoces la historia de Diamante Rosa, pero lo peor es que Unicron ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGumdan96:** _el más grande de todos los enemigos finalmente ha aparecido, Unicron ha regresado y su primer acto fue destruir el Planeta Madre, ahora quiere destruir la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora conoces todo, Diamante Rosa fue creada por Unicron, al igual que todo el imperio Vexacon, por eso no ha habido problema alguno._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Lord Unicron se ha levantado y al igual que Xanadu, busca venganza contra todos aquellos que lo humillaron hace siglos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo viste, Unicron está vivo y detrás de todo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que Unicron fue el responsable, y que además el Serpentera es su nuevo cuerpo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora tiene todas las ventajas, porque además de todo, ha restaurado a Lord Unicron de nuevo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora contra Unicron, quien ya destruyo el Planeta Madre y ahora se dispone a destruir la Tierra._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues a ver como reaccionas al ver que el temible Unicron ha regresado a la vida._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ahora el temible Unicron también ha hecho acto de aparición, arrasando con el Planeta Madre con todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es cierto, pero yo aún creo que Hit pudo vencer fácilmente a ese par de imitadores, pero volviendo al fic, Unicron ha vuelto a la vida y por lo que he sabido, el universo ganador le podrá pedir a Zeno Sama lo que quiera y el perdedor será destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y tenías razón, ya que Lord Unicron está vivo y dispuesto a acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Unicron ha comenzado con su nueva senda de destrucción, siendo el Planeta Madre el primero en caer, ahora va por la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente fue la sorpresa que más guarde para esta ocasión y ahora ya conoces su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _peleara aunque las tenga todas en contra, especialmente ahora que Unicron ha revivido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo me pregunto quién de los dos será más fuerte en realidad, aunque ahora Hit lleva una colosal ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _de hecho todos los Vexacon sabían de eso, así como también quien fue el creador de todos ellos, Lord Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de hecho era Unicron, quien desea crear el caos que hace siglos no logro por la interferencia de Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso era lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y la batalla ha comenzado a complicarse, Unicron ha regresado más poderoso que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y he aquí la historia de porque motivo la reina es Diamante Rosa, como fue que regreso y quien la hizo regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el imperio Vexacon está ganando y la Reina Xanadu es mucho más temible que nunca gracias a Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya vez como le está yendo a Garnet y ahora la situación ha empeorado, Unicron se ha levantado de nuevo y ha comenzado su senda de destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _especialmente ahora que Lord Unicron ha regresado y comenzado su senda de destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _solo cambie el casco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Guerra espacial Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La batalla final ha comenzado, con grandes revelaciones, como el hecho de que Xanadu es Diamante Rosa, resucitada y formada a partir de los restos de Lord Megatron/Galvatron, además de descubrirse que la fuerza que la manipulaba a ella y a los Vexacon, misma que les dio la vida, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Lord Unicron, quien usando la energía de las Diamantes y del Energon Oscuro, regreso a la vida usando el Serpentera como su nuevo cuerpo, comenzando con la destrucción del Planeta Madre, ahora se dispone a destruir la Tierra, pero el Clúster no se lo permitirá, mientras que Garnet está por enfrentarse a Xanadu"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Guerra espacial.**

 **Tercera Parte**

La batalla final en el espacio había comenzado, Unicron trataba de destruir la Tierra después de haber aplastado el Planeta Madre sin problema alguno, ahora las Gemas que formaban el Clúster de algún modo habían logrado ampliar la burbuja para proteger a toda la Tierra, pero el poder de Unicron era sumamente aplastante.

-¡Sus patéticos intentos por detenerme no servirán de nada! ¡Hoy es el día en que todo lo que Primus y sus discípulos defendían finalmente se extinguirá, y una nueva era de caos comenzara!-decreto Unicron sin detener su ataque.

Y en el interior del imponente ser la batalla tampoco iba muy bien las paras Crystal Gems, muchas Gemas del Planeta Madre ya habían sido destruidas, quedando muy pocas en la batalla, aunque los aliados de las Gems continuaban luchando, pero por más que intentaban, las Gemas no podían fusionarse.

-¿Qué tanto están esperando? ¿Por qué no hacen una de sus danzas tan eróticas y llaman a alguna de esas fusiones?-pregunto Blaitor deteniendo el ataque de un Vexabot.

-¡Si pudiéramos hacerlo ya lo habríamos hecho!-grito Amatista lanzando un golpe con su látigo, mismo que los Vexabot evadieron con gran facilidad.

-¡Y no son danzas "eróticas"! ¡Son elegantes!-corrigió Perla lanzando un golpe con su lanza contra sus enemigos.

-¡No creo que eso importe ahora! ¡Solo díganos que pasa! ¿Por qué no pueden fusionarse?-pregunto Soujiro evadiendo los disparos de los caballos robóticos.

Peridot detuvo el golpe de un Vexabot, al tiempo que Lapis levantaba uno de los sables de los soldados vencidos y corría a ayudarla, Peridot se quedó muda ante eso y miro a Lapis sorprendida, quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de confusión por la mirada que su amiga le dedicaba.

-¿Cuándo te volviste experta en la espada?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

-El que haya estado atrapada en un espejo no significa que no podía ver las prácticas de las Crystal Gems, así fue como aprendí a usar una espada-explico Lapis-además, debo hacerlo, ya que aquí no hay agua que pueda usar-.

Whisper evadió un disparo de Gia, al tiempo que corría hacia ella, dando un salto, desenfundo su pistola y comenzó a disparar contra la científica, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo, mientras que Whisper aterrizaba en el suelo de pie.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas Gia! ¡Hoy es el día en que finalmente caerás!-sentencio Whisper de manera desafiante.

Gia se levantó y comenzó a reírse, pero su risa era demasiado grave y ronca-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ahora que Lord Unicron ha regresado no hay modo de que puedan detenernos! ¡La victoria ya casi es nuestra!-sentencio lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Garnet rodo por el suelo después de haber recibido un puñetazo de parte de Xanadu, quien la miro tendida en el suelo con una sonrisa burlona, con algo de dificultad, Garnet se levantó y encaro a la Reina de todos los Vexacon, quien solo sonrió de manera siniestra y burlona al ver que su oponente aun quería pelear.

-Veo que te gusta el castigo, pero espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que yo no soy como esa inútil de Jaspe o como alguno de mis guerreros, yo soy muy superior a todos ellos-señalo Xanadu divertida-en cuanto a ustedes, son sumamente patéticas, mediocres, ni siquiera vale la pena que use el Dark Saber contra ustedes-.

-¡Y ese va a ser tu error!-bramo Garnet lanzándose a la batalla.

Xanadu espero a que su adversaria se acercara y comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los golpes que Garnet le lanzaba, la Gema madura atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero Xanadu no tenía problema alguno para evitar sus ataques, la reina fingió incluso un bostezo solo para molestar a Garnet.

Garnet lanzo un golpe contra Xanadu, mismo que la reina detuvo con su mano, para luego lanzarla contra los tubos donde se encontraban las 3 Diamantes, cuyos colores ahora eran grisáceos, señal de que sus energías ya estaban a punto de extinguirse, ese hecho basto para ampliar más la sonrisa de Xanadu.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No podrás ganarle-dijo Diamante Blanco-aunque seas una fusión es imposible que lo hagas-.

-Ustedes son Gemas diferentes, jamás podrán igual el poder de una Diamante ¿no se dan cuenta?-pregunto Diamante Amarillo.

-Yo las conocí y conozco sus limitaciones, por eso puedo afirmar que tú jamás podrás ganarle, es inútil, lo mejor será que te rindas de una vez por todas…son solo una Zafiro y una Rubí ¿Qué oportunidades tendrían contra ella? Ninguna…acéptenlo, todo se acabó…ella ya gano…-dijo Diamante Azul.

Garnet se levantó y miro a las 3 Diamantes, para luego ver a Xanadu, quien nuevamente estaba jugando con la cadena donde traía la Matrix del Liderazgo-En eso se equivocan, yo soy más que una fusión, estoy hecha de algo más, algo más que solo dos simples Gemas-dijo Garnet sonriendo con ternura.

Esas palabras captaron toda la atención de Xanadu, quien miro a la Gema con bastante interés-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?-pregunto Xanadu tratando de no mostrarse muy interesada en la respuesta.

Garnet no respondió, miro sus manos una vez más y aunque sus guantes tapaban las Gemas de quienes la conformaban, aun podía verlas y sonriendo alzo la vista, reflejando a Xanadu en sus gafas, para finalmente responderle con aquella tan simple, pero a la vez tan maravillosa palabra que aprendió cuando llego a la Tierra y se rebeló a las Diamantes.

-Amor-respondió con una gran sonrisa, provocando que Xanadu endureciera su mirada.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=fI7SHoOXRIU)**

 **Yo soy Garnet, fusionada  
y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tu  
porque soy mucho mejor,  
y cada parte de mi dice patéala.  
Tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir  
ven hacia mí sin ninguna de tus tontas armas  
luchemos solo tú y yo,  
luchemos una contra dos. **

Xanadu se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, Garnet logró evadir el golpe de Xanadu, contraatacando con una patada, misma que Xanadu detuvo con su mano, para luego estrellarla en el suelo, cuando se preparó para pisarla, Garnet rodo y evadió el golpe a tiempo, encarando a su rival.

 **Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
no ves que esta batalla es enserio.  
Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso  
solitaria, sin amigos, yo lo entiendo.**

 **No destruirás lo que tenemos  
juntas por siempre así estaremos  
si tú nos separas, nos uniremos  
y siempre seremos mejores que tu…  
Estoy hecha de amor, amor, amor  
Amor, amor, amor **

Xanadu lanzo un golpe más con su mano, mismo que Garnet detuvo esta vez, para luego conseguir darle un puñetazo a la Reina de los Vexacon, ese hecho la dejo sorprendida, pero solo aumento su sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba a la Gema con mucha diversión y de una manera sumamente retorcida.

-Eso es, así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-señalo Xanadu atacando de nuevo.

 **Esto es lo que somos  
Esta es quien soy yo  
Y si crees detenerme, eso es un gran error  
Soy un sentimiento, que no terminara  
No dañaras a mi planeta  
Y a mis amigos no herirás…  
Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
No ves que esta batalla es enserio  
Sé que piensas que no soy una guerrera  
Porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecha**

 **Yo soy mucho más que dos gemas  
Todo lo mejor de cada una yo soy  
Yo soy su furia, soy su paciencia  
Soy una condensación…  
Estoy hecha de amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
Amor, amor, amor.**

Pero aunque Garnet cantaba su tan conocida canción, no podía vencer a Xanadu, la reina era muy superior a ella en poder y fuerza, era una enemiga sumamente formidable, las 3 Diamantes se dieron cuenta de que Garnet no duraría mucho peleando contra la despiadada Xanadu, pero entonces descubrieron que a pesar de tener todo en contra, Garnet no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa fusión? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que nada de lo que haga funcionara contra ese monstruo?-pregunto Diamante Amarillo.

-Es como si de algún modo supiera que va a ganar esta batalla, pero no logro entender como lo hará, esto no tiene sentido-dijo Diamante Azul.

-¿Qué es lo que ella sabe que nosotras no? ¿Por qué sigue luchando cuando sabe que todo es inútil?-cuestiono Diamante Blanco.

Xanadu disparo un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que Garnet se protegiera con sus brazos, el disparo la estrello contra una de las paredes metálicas, pero cuando se levantó, mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente parecía saber que iba a ganar, a pesar de tener todo en contra y eso ya estaba comenzando a molestar a Xanadu, quien decidió terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La esfera del Clúster seguía resistiendo el ataque de Unicron, quien ahora también les disparaba rayos, más de una vez estuvo a punto de agrietarse, pero las Gemas rápidamente lo reparaban y continuaban resistiendo, desde la Tierra, los humanos podían ver como aquel titán trataba de aplastar su pequeño e indefenso planeta y que aquella esfera era lo único que lo detenía.

-¡Esto no me detendrá para siempre! ¡Su final está cerca y todos aquellos que me desafiaron pagaran por su insolencia!-bramo Unicron volviendo a lanzar un golpe contra la esfera, las Gemas del Clúster solo podían repetir "no permitir…no permitir…no permitir…"

Las Crystal Gems también hacían todo lo posible por detener al ejército Vexacon en el interior de Unicron, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, las tropas enemigas eran sumamente superiores a ellos, aun con sus aliados, cada vez caían más Gemas del Planeta Madre e incluso algunos de sus amigos fueron heridos.

-¡Nos están superando!-grito Connie asustada.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, todos en la Tierra cuenta con nosotros!-grito Steven también asustado.

Fue cuando todos vieron a Whisper salir volando por los aires, cayendo al suelo con fuerza y a Gia lanzándose contra ella, activando una de sus cuchillas y lanzando su ataque, Whisper reacciono a tiempo y se hizo a un lado, para luego dispararse por la espalda, dándole en un brazo.

Gia bramo de dolor y cuando volteo, solo alcanzo a ver como Whisper le clavaba su espada justo en medio de los ojos, para luego partirla en dos con suma facilidad, al tiempo que sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-¡Esto acabo!-declaro cortándola en dos y acabando con la científica loca.

La destrucción de la científica capto la atención de todos los integrantes del imperio Vexacon-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Destruyeron a Gia!-grito Acturus sumamente asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Esto no se quedara así Gemas!-bramo Arathron-¡Consideren esto su final, porque ya no hay nada que pueda salvarlos ahora! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando lo que quedaba del ejército Vexacon, los cuales eran una gran cantidad.

Los valientes comenzaron a quedar arrinconados, Olivia fue lanzada por el suelo, seguida de Lux, Derek, Jem y los demás, rápidamente se levantaron y se unieron a las Gems, formando un pequeño círculo, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre que quedaban estaban asustadas, las Perlas Azul y Amarillo solo se podían ocultar, viendo como estaban perdiendo.

-Creo que estamos perdidos-dijo Peridot-¿alguien quiere decir algo?-.

-¡Los amo a todos!-grito Steven con una triste, pero determinada sonrisa, provocando que todos también sonrieran y se dispusieran a seguir la batalla, a pesar de estar en total desventaja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Unicron dio un nuevo golpe contra la esfera, agrietándola de nuevo, las Gemas trataron de reparar el daño, pero estaban comenzando a agotarse, sus energías estaban acabándose y no podrían mantener la esfera por mucho tiempo, si Steven y sus amigos no hacían algo pronto entonces sería el fin de todo.

-¡Admiro la resistencia que han demostrado hasta ahora, pero este resultado nunca estuvo en duda! ¡El final de todo!-sentencio Unicron lanzando un golpe más contra el Clúster.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla entre Garnet y Xanadu continuaba, la valiente fusión se había ocultado de Xanadu, quien comenzó a buscarla con sus rastreadores, pero tanta energía de Gemas y de Energon Oscuro no le permitían ubicarla bien.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés fusión! ¡Todos tenemos que morir algún día, bueno, todos menos yo!-se burló Xanadu con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero no será hoy Xanadu!-declaro Garnet apareciendo de un salto y lanzando uno de sus Puños Voladores contra Xanadu, quien recibió el golpe directamente, cayendo al suelo y rodando.

Garnet aprovecho ese momento para continuar atacándola sin descanso, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, su objetivo era claro, obtener la Matrix mientras la reina estuviera confundida, pero Xanadu no tardo en levantarse, sus ojos brillaron y dispararon un rayo contra la fusión, quien lo evadió de un salto y lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Garnet cayó sobre Xanadu, derribándola y provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, cuando dejaron de rodar, Xanadu quedo encima de Garnet, llevando sus manos al cuello de Garnet, sujetándola con fuerza y comenzando a estrangularla, al tiempo que Garnet luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Te aplastare con mis propias manos! ¡Muere fusión!-sentencio Xanadu-¡Deberían darme las gracias porque les permitiré morir juntas y no las separare para que vean como acabo primero con una, soy muy generosa!-se burló Xanadu con una sonrisa retorcida.

Las Diamantes (las cuales estaban a punto de desaparecer) solo podían ver como la que habría sido su última oportunidad estaba a punto de morir, Xanadu había ganado y las palabras que salieron de su boca metálica solo confirmaron sus pensamientos.

-¡Y mientras yo acabo con ustedes, Unicron destruirá ese patético planeta de una vez por todas, esas Gemas destrozadas no podrán detenerlo para siempre, este es el final de todo!-declaro Xanadu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las crueles palabras de Xanadu eran más que acertadas, ya que con un golpe final, Unicron termino por destruir la barrera que protegía a la Tierra, el Clúster solo pudo lanzar un grito de dolor, al tiempo que se disculpaba por haber fallado, que realmente lo había intentado.

Los habitantes de la Tierra quedaron horrorizados al ver que su protección había caído y ahora aquel monstruo estaba listo para dar el golpe final-¡Este es el fin de la creación y el comienzo de la destrucción!-sentencio Unicron preparándose para lanzar el que sería el golpe final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Xanadu continuaba estrangulando a Garnet, quien hacía esfuerzos para liberarse, pero el agarre de Xanadu era muy superior, su fuerza era demasiado, incluso para ella-¡Primero fue Optimus Prime, después fue Rose Cuarzo, luego las Diamantes y ahora eres tú! ¿Por qué será que ustedes nunca entendieron que todo aquel que se rebela ante Unicron solo tiene un final? ¡La muerte! ¡Lo único que lamento es que ustedes mueran tan rápido y con tanta facilidad, sin dejarme disfrutar de su muerte lenta, es una verdadera lástima!-.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Garnet logro alzar sus manos y tomo la Matrix del Liderazgo, en cuando las manos de Garnet entraron en contacto con la legendaria Matrix, esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de ambas combatientes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=HSh73d3TZcA)**

Tomada por sorpresa, Xanadu aflojo su agarre sobre Garnet y esta aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una patada y quitársela de encima, logrando arrebatarle la Matrix en el proceso, rápidamente se levantó y sujeto con fuerza la Matrix del Liderazgo.

 _ **-"Adelante Garnet Prime"-.**_

-Optimus-murmuro Garnet al reconocer aquella voz, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente, con el resplandor de la Matrix iluminándola por completo, las Diamantes se quedaron mudas por la impresión que aquello les estaba causando.

-¡No! ¡No es posible!-bramo Xanadu comenzando a dispararle varios rayos a Garnet, mismos que no daban en el blanco.

Finalmente, uno logro golpear la Matrix, lanzándola lejos de Garnet, revelando su nueva apariencia, no era un cambio muy drástico, pero se podía apreciar algo nuevo en ella, sus hombreras ahora terminaban en punta, sus Guantes eran de colores rojos y azules, sus Gafas se modificaron y la cinta en su cintura se volvió azul.

-¡Este es el final de tu camino monstruo!-declaro Garnet lanzándose a la batalla, al tiempo que una máscara metálica cubría su boca.

Garnet ataco a Xanadu, quien lanzo varios golpes contra su oponente, pero Garnet los evadió todos y sujetándola con fuerza, la arrojo contra la pared, misma que Xanadu atravesó, lo que provoco que saliera disparada hacia el espacio.

Una vez que su oponente desapareció, Garnet levanto la Matrix del nuevo, misma que brillaba con mucha intensidad-Ahora que la sabiduría de los Prime ilumine nuestras tinieblas-invoco Garnet al tiempo que abría la Matrix del Liderazgo, provocando que varios destellos de luz comenzaran a destruir la estructura interna de aquel titán.

Esos daños no tardaron en mostrarse en Unicron, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a liberar varios destellos de luz que lo atravesaban desde el interior, provocando que se alejara de la Tierra por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Las Crystal Gems continuaban con la batalla, cuando todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Acturus alarmado al ver varias explosiones sobre ellos.

-¡Algo no muy agradable!-respondió Arathron preocupado por todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Varias de las estructuras metálicas cayeron sobre los Vexabots, aplastándolos y provocando que las explosiones aumentaran, Peridot se agacho justo a tiempo, pues un cable salió de la nada y por poco la golpea, sino se hubiera agachado el golpe habría sido devastador.

-¡Steven! ¡Connie!-grito Perla buscando a sus amigos con desesperación, no tardo en ubicar a los dos niños, quienes estaban siendo protegidos por Tlaxlan y Lux.

-¡Perla! ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Steven algo asustado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!-grito Perla viendo como la estructura poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-¡Eso puede ser un problema!-expreso Amatista, ya que aún quedaban varios Vexabot que les cerraban el paso.

Fue cuando Connie diviso algo acercándose-¡Miren!-grito señalando hacia la derecha, provocando que todos voltearan en esa dirección.

Fue cuando la vieron, se trataba de Garnet, quien corría hacia ellos con su nueva apariencia, los Vexabot trataron de detenerla, pero no solo la apariencia de Garnet cambio, sino también su poder se había incrementado, cuando llego con el grupo, todos se quedaron mudos, especialmente las Crystal Gems.

-Garnet ¿pero qué te paso?-pregunto Perla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es el momento, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-indico Garnet.

Fue cuando Peridot descubrió la Matrix del Liderazgo en el pecho de Garnet y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡La Matrix te convirtió en un Prime!-grito comprendiendo todo.

Aquella revelación dejo a las Gemas y a los Vexacon incrédulos, una Gema se había convertido en un Prime, eso era algo imposible, algo ilógico, algo que no tenía precedente alguno, antes de que alguna otra Gema dijera algo, Garnet volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea tarde!-repitió con voz más firme-¡Todos al Arca pronto!-.

En cuanto Garnet dio esa orden, todos comenzaron a abordar el Arca, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre, pues nadie quería quedarse en el momento en que todo ese lugar hiciera explosión, pero los Vexacon no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.

-¡Que no escapen!-ordeno Arathron y los Vexabot se lanzaron al ataque.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar contra sus enemigos, la cabeza de dragón del Serpentera atravesó la pared, provocando que los dos bandos cayeran hacia atrás, Unicron estaba tratando de atrapar a la responsable de que sus planes de venganza se estuvieran derrumbando.

-¡Perla! ¡Peridot! ¡Hagan que el Arca se eleve!-indico Garnet llegando al centro de control.

-¡Entendido!-respondieron ambas Gemas haciendo lo que su líder les indicaba,

El Arca se elevó y comenzó a buscar una salida, pues con la transformación de Unicron, los hangares quedaron sellados y debían darse prisa, porque el titán explotaría en cualquier momento, dejando a los Vexacon detrás de ellos.

-¡Está escapando!-grito Acturus sujetándose de un pedazo de metal, mientras que Arathron trato de seguirlas, cuando una placa de metal lo aplasto-¡Moriremos!-agrego Acturus más asustado.

Arathron miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el general tenía razón, todo el lugar estaba derrumbándose y ahora no tendrían tiempo para llegar hasta alguna capsula de escape, realmente era el final, sonriendo con diversión y resignación cerro los ojos.

-No importa-murmuro esperando la explosión.

Al mismo tiempo, las Gemas buscaban desesperadamente alguna salida, pero todo el lugar estaba derrumbándose y solo podían volar en línea recta, subiendo más y más, las Gemas del Planeta Madre comenzaron a alarmarse, especialmente las Peridots y las Perlas.

-Viejo, las Perlas y Peridots son demasiado neuróticas-observo Amatista.

-Tomando en cuenta que estamos a punto de explotar no me sorprende-señalo Topacio.

-¡Garnet! ¡No encontramos alguna salida!-informo Perla mirando a la Gema madura con miedo.

Garnet le devolvió la mirada y desactivo la máscara de su cara-Entonces haremos una ¡Sigan adelante!-indico Garnet y su equipo lo hizo.

Perla y Peridot asintieron, continuando hacia adelante, pero debían apresurarse, fue entonces que vieron una salida, misma que tenía la forma de un cristal de color púrpura, cuando lo atravesaron, se dieron cuenta de que habían salido por el ojo derecho de Unicron, quien aún era víctima de la energía de la Matrix.

Unicron trato de atrapar el Arca, pero la luz de la Matrix lo hizo retroceder, al tiempo que seguía sufriendo explosiones-¡Escúchame! ¡Tú no puedes….detenerme…no puedes…derrotarme…no puedes…DESTRUIRME!-bramo antes de que finalmente explotara con mucha fuerza, junto con todos los Vexacon que se encontraban en su interior.

La explosión fue vista desde una distancia segura por las Gemas y sus aliados-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Olivia.

-Se fue…de verdad se fue…-dijo Lapis comenzando a sonreír.

-¡Ganamos!-grito Steven dando un salto de felicidad y fue cuando todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo.

Lo habían conseguido, no solo detuvieron a los Vexacon, sino que además habían logrado vencer a Unicron el Destructor, la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todo el universo y lo más sorprendente de todo era que la líder de las Crystal Gems ahora era…

-¡Eres un Prime! ¡No puedo creer que en verdad seas un Prime!-grito Peridot con estrellas en los ojos.

-Esto realmente no tiene precedente alguno-dijo Whisper-¿Cómo es posible que una Gema se convierta en un Prime?-.

-Definitivamente no es lo que esperaba-señalo Derek.

-¡Esto es…no sé cómo describirlo! ¿Cómo te sientes Garnet? ¿Cómo se sienten Rubí y Zafiro?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Me siento…bien y ambas también lo están, creo que la luz de los Prime se manifestó gracias al amor que Rubí y Zafiro comparten-dedujo Garnet.

-Oh Garnet-dijo Steven con ojos de amor.

-Pero eso significa ¿Qué ahora gobiernas al universo?-pregunto Connie confundida.

Garnet no respondió y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, de sus amigas, aliados y del Planeta Madre, pues incluso ellas reconocían a un ser superior cuando lo veían, aunque no entendían porque una fusión fue escogida como un Prime.

-No lo sé, por ahora volvamos a la Tierra, tenemos mucho que reparar-indico Garnet-además, tenemos que celebrar-agrego al tiempo que mostraba las Gemas de las Diamantes, mismas que estaban grisáceas.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Topacio.

-Xanadu les quito mucha de su energía, pude salvarlas antes de dejar el salón del trono, pero les tomara mucho tiempo recuperarse-.

-¿Y cuándo lo hagan?-pregunto Lapis.

-Veremos que sucede en ese momento-respondió Garnet con simplicidad y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto y flotando a la deriva en el espacio, una molesta Xanadu sintió la destrucción de Unicron y de su ejército, ahora apretaba los puños con furia-Esto no ha quedado así Gemas, aún no han visto todo de lo que soy capaz ¡Modalidad Dragón!-la maligna reina de los Vexacon transformo su cuerpo en un dragón metálico y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la Tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del capítulo, como acaban de ver, las Crystal Gems han vencido a los Vexacon, hay un nuevo Prime y Unicron fue destruido, pero esto está lejos de terminar, pues Xanadu aún está viva y no está dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ahora se dirige a la Tierra para vengarse.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", MISMO QUE COMENZARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, DISFRUTENLO:**

 **-Yo sé que te fallé Sunset, que les fallé a todas, no estuve cuando más me necesitaban, pero estoy tratando de ayudarlas, estoy tratando de ayudarte-dijo Batman mirando a Sunset, quien sujetaba a Clark del cuello de su ropa de reo.**

 **Sunset apretó los dientes y miro a Batman con furia-¿Crees que por eso estoy molesta y quiero hacer esto? ¿Por qué no estuviste cuando más te necesite? ¡No sé decir si eres muy tonto, ingenuo o noble!-bramo Sunset-Batman…nunca te culpe por lo que me paso y dudo mucho que alguna de nosotras lo haya hecho, entiendo que en ese momento tenías mucho que pensar, encontrar un modo de detener a este maldito, pero lo que no puedo aceptar…lo que no puedo perdonar ¡ES QUE LO HAYAS DEJADO CON VIDA!-grito con furia-¡LO TUVISTE EN TUS MANOS Y NO LO MATASTE, LO DEJASTE VIVO!-respiración profunda-del mismo modo que siempre pudiste haber matado a esa escoria adoradora de la muerte-.**

 **-Oye, eso sí que fue ofensivo-dijo el Guasón.**

 **-Todo lo que quiero saber y creo que las otras también lo desean es…porque ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué los dejas con vida?-.**

 **-Aun no lo has comprendido, tienes mucho que aprender-dijo Batman con calma.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué tu maldito código nunca te lo permitirá? ¡Si este miserable hijo de puta pudo hacerlo! ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué para ti es tan difícil hacerlo?-.**

 **-¡No por Dios! Sería demasiado fácil, siempre he querido matar al Guasón, no hay un solo instante en que no piense en toda la gente a la que él sometió a cientos de torturas inimaginables, no tienes idea de cuantas veces quise someterlo a eso también, golpearlo hasta borrarle su asquerosa sonrisa y luego eliminarlo-admitió Batman.**

 **-Ah, así que si piensas en mí-dijo el Guasón sonriendo divertido.**

 **-Del mismo modo, no tienes idea de cuantos deseos tuve de matar a Superman por todos los amigos que asesino y por todo el sufrimiento que les causo a todas ustedes-.**

 **-¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te detiene?-.**

 **-Porque si lo hago, si me permito descender hasta ese lugar jamás regresare-declaro Batman.**

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 **UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TODOS SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN ESTE GRAN DÍA**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Unicron fue vencido, pero la amenaza aun continua, pues Xanadu sigue con vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _nadie esperaba que Unicron siguiera con vida y eso tomo por sorpresa al Planeta Madre, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el ataque y buena frase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _si me llego, descuida y ahora la amenaza de Unicron se ha acabado, pero aún queda Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y el milagro ocurrió, Garnet se ha convertido en un Prime y uso la Matrix contra Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _afortunadamente, en el último momento, Garnet logro probar que era digna de ser una nueva Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y así fue, hasta que Garnet probo merecer el poder de los Prime y de ese modo evito la destrucción de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la Tierra fue salvada, aunque por poco es destruida, ya que Unicron estuvo a punto de darle el golpe decisivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Garnet ha evolucionado y se ha convertido en un Prime, pero aún queda mucho por hacer para terminar la batalla, pues Xanadu sigue con vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _afortunadamente, Garnet se convirtió en la nueva Prime y gracias a eso detuvieron a Unicron._

 **Black Hunter:** _efectivamente el Clúster no resistió mucho los tremendos ataques de Unicron, pero Garnet logro el milagro a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _gracias, me esmere mucho con las sorpresas en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _para mí fue una de las mejores películas animadas, aunque también marco la sentencia de Rod por haber provocado la muerte de Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, con el cuerpo de Megatron su poder y crueldad aumentaron enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _siempre hay esperanza y esta acaba de revelarse en Garnet Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo creo que les haría lo mismo que le hizo a Goku y a ese extraterrestre, básicamente fue un golpe al corazón, dudo mucho que el cuerpo inmortal de Zamasu resistiera algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por suerte el milagro ocurrió y Garnet Prime ha nacido para proteger el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el Clúster resistió lo suficiente para que la Matrix reconociera el valor de Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _ciertamente resistió lo suficiente para que Garnet evolucionara en un Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _me disculpo por ello y ahora la batalla en el espacio termino, pero la guerra todavía no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _como mencione antes, creo que no será necesario un salto en el tiempo, bastaría lo que le hizo a Goku para vencerlos, digo, fue un golpe al corazón y no creo que el cuerpo inmortal de Zamasu soportara eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por fortuna un nuevo Prime ha nacido y con su ayuda detuvieron a Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _yo espero el 2017 con ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues ya viste como termino la batalla en el espacio, hay un nuevo Prime en el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero ocurrió un milagro y ahora existe un nuevo Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente, pues gracias al Clúster tuvieron tiempo para que la Matrix viera el valor de Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y un milagro ha ocurrido, Garnet evoluciono en una nueva y poderosa Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lord Satanás:** _dame chance de pensarlo un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Lord Satanás.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Confrontacion final

_**Hola a todos los amantes de los buenos fics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, a la cual ya solo le quedan este y dos capítulos más para finalizar, pero no se preocupen, porque eso solo significa que "Hijas de la Noche" está cada vez más cerca, como vieron, las Gemas han destruido a Unicron y Garnet ahora es un Prime, pero Xanadu sigue con vida y no está dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, no cuando aún tiene un arma secreta, el temible Dark Saber, misma que piensa usar para vengarse de las Gemas y destruirlas de una vez por todas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Confrontación final.**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Los habitantes de la ciudad se reunieron en la casa de Steven, para ver que tanto daño había recibido la estructura, realmente era devastador, de hecho, no quedo nada de la casa, todo fue destruido y reducida a cenizas por aquella máquina loca, luego vieron como un enorme robot amenazo con destruir el planeta, la extraña esfera que los protegió y finalmente su destrucción.

-Vaya, las tías de Steven sí que tienen una vida muy alocada-dijo Andy impresionado por la destrucción que causo la villana.

-No tienes idea-dijo Greg sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Crees que Steven y sus amigos se encuentren bien?-pregunto Andy mirando hacia el cielo preocupado por su sobrino.

Antes de que Greg pudiera responder, una sombra cubrió toda la ciudad, provocando que la gente alzara la vista, descubriendo el Arca-¡Creo que sí!-expreso sonriendo muy emocionado.

El Arca descendió en una zona despejada, la gente se reunió alrededor y la compuerta se abrió, revelando a todos sus tripulantes, comenzando por las Gemas del Planeta Madre, los aliados y finalmente las Crystal Gems descendieron, Steven apareció cargado por Garnet, junto con Connie.

-¡Steven!-grito Greg corriendo hacia sus amigos, pero cuando estuvo más cerca noto el cambio en Garnet-Garnet…te ves…diferente-dijo mirando fijamente a Garnet.

-Lo hablaremos después-dijo Garnet-hay otras cosas que tenemos que arreglar-.

Los habitantes de Ciudad Playa solo miraban a las Gemas del Planeta Madre con algo de desconfianza, después de todo, la primera impresión que tuvieron de ellas fue Jaspe, Peridot, Lapis y su intento de destruir la ciudad, en esa ocasión tuvieron que evacuar todo su hogar.

El alcalde Dewey dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta-Saludos, soy el alcalde Dewey y quiero ser el primero en darles la bienvenida a la Tierra, solo les voy a pedir una cosa ¡Por favor no nos maten!-grito cayendo de rodillas y en posición de súplica-¡Les puedo ser útil! ¡Como funcionario político puedo decirles quienes son las personas que más poder tiene en la Tierra!-suplicaba Dewey.

-Ay papá-dijo Buck cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza ante la actitud de su padre.

-Tranquilo alcalde Dewey, ellas no les harán daño-dijo Perla con una sonrisa muy tensa, pero Amatista y Peridot fueron más expresivas en esa afirmación.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ellas ya no podrán hacer nada contra la Tierra ni contra nosotras!-declaro Peridot.

-¡Y eso es porque Garnet se convirtió en un Prime!-agrego Amatista haciendo un baile de la victoria.

Al escuchar eso, Greg miro a Steven con confusión-¿Un Prime? ¿Qué quiere decir papá?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-¡Oh papá! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Realmente asombroso!-grito Steven con ojos en la estrella.

-¡Lo más genial que hayamos visto en toda nuestra corta vida!-apoyo Connie con los ojos como estrellas también por la emoción que sentía.

Garnet solo sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de ambos niños, fue cuando Topacio se acercó a su líder y la miro fijamente-Disculpa Garnet, pero creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente-señalo lanzando una mirada hacia las Gemas del Planeta Madre.

Cuando Garnet miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos, incluso sus aliados también la miraban de ese modo, la Gema madura suspiro y asintió, como el Templo y la casa estaban destruidas, decidieron hablar en el Arca, dejando a Soujiro, Obsidian, Derek y Blaitor vigilando a las Gemas del Planeta Madre, solo para evitar que hicieran algo tonto, incluso León se quedó vigilando.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí y con eso me refiero a todos-dijo Perla mirando a todos sus aliados y miembro del equipo e incluso de la familia, ya que Greg y Andy también estaban ahí, exigencia del último-creo que debemos hablar sobre qué haremos con las Gemas del Planeta Madre-.

-¿Qué hay que hablar? Garnet ahora es un Prime ¡Un Prime! Eso significa que ellas no tienen más opción que servirle con lealtad, hasta las Diamantes siempre han reconocido la superioridad de los Prime-señalo Peridot.

-Pero dudo mucho que les complazca la idea de que una fusión sea un Prime-dijo Lapis con una mirada seria.

-Creo que todos recordamos perfectamente lo que pasaba cada vez que tratábamos de razonar con ellas, siempre terminábamos en una batalla que le costaba la vida a muchas Gemas-dijo Topacio-milagrosamente a ningún humano-.

-Ciertamente tener al Planeta Madre aquí es un gran riesgo-concordó Garnet-además de que yo no entiendo muy bien como paso esto-dijo Garnet mirando su mano fijamente.

Todos miraron a la Gema madura con bastante interés-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas que paso?-pregunto Whisper.

-Solo sé que cuando creí que Xanadu iba a destruirme y luego a todos ustedes, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en detenerla, aunque eso me costara la vida, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que dañara a mi familia, entonces sujete la Matrix y me aferre a ella con fuerza…fue cuando un rayo de luz me envolvió y pude escucharlo…pude hacerlo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Olivia.

-La voz de Optimus Prime, diciéndome que lo hiciera…fue una sensación sumamente extraña, muy rara-admitió Garnet-pero que al mismo tiempo…se sentía sumamente bien, cálida, era casi como si el amor de Rubí y Zafiro aumentara de algún modo-.

-¿Y cómo están ambas? ¿Se encuentra bien? Ya sabes, por todo esto de que ahora tienes la Matrix en tus manos y eso-dijo Perla nerviosa.

Garnet no respondió a la pregunta, se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando en una posible respuesta para su amiga, pero no tenía ni una que fuera 100% satisfactoria, solo tenía una palabra para describir en esos momentos como se sentían ambas Gemas que le dieron vida.

-Se sienten…bien…tranquilas-respondió con simplicidad.

Todos guardaron silencio, se imaginaban que para Garnet aquella experiencia era casi como volver a fusionarse por primera vez, solo que esta vez lo hizo con la sabiduría de los grandes líderes de todo el universo, aquellos que alguna vez rigieron todo con sabiduría y justicia.

Topacio tosió un poco y llamo la atención de todos-Por el momento creo que hay que decidir qué hacer con las Gemas del Planeta Madre, podríamos hacer que Steven las pase al lado terrestre como suele hacerlo-sugirió.

Steven sonrió al escuchar esa sugerencia, porque internamente era lo que quería hacer, pero entonces Whisper tomo la palabra-Yo digo que lo mejor es acabar con ellas en este instante, no pueden creer que todas son como ustedes, les recuerdo a Jaspe-.

-Ese es un buen punto-admitió Amatista-Jaspe trato de destruir a Steven cuando él trato de ayudarla-.

-Además de que también tenemos que pensar que haremos con las Diamantes-dijo Perla mirando las 3 Gemas de las Diamantes-Garnet dijo que Xanadu les extrajo toda su energía para poder darle poder a Unicron, eso quiere decir que pueden recuperarse en cualquier momento-.

-Y cuando eso pase no creo que les complazca mucho ver a una fusión como la nueva líder del universo-observo Lapis cruzada de brazos.

Steven se levantó y miro a todos con seriedad, para luego suspirar-Escuchen, sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas con el Planeta Madre, pero Peridot y Lapis mostraron que pueden ser grandes amigas, así que no veo razón alguna para pensar que las Diamantes y el resto de las Gemas no lo sean también-.

-Realmente es un lindo pensamiento Steven, pero me permito recordarte que cuando yo intente razonar con Diamante Amarillo ella simplemente me ignoro y luego la llame "tonta" en su cara-le recordó Peridot.

-Steven, no todas las Gemas tienen la misma capacidad de aprender a amar este mundo, muchas de ellas lo odian, como Jaspe lo hacía-dijo Perla con tristeza.

Steven volteo a ver a Garnet, quien se había quedado en silencio un momento, pensando en que hacer, cuando sintió la mirada de su amiguito alzo la vista y Steven se vio reflejado en sus nuevas gafas, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, esperando a que alguno dijera algo.

Garnet no sabía qué hacer, ahora era un Prime, pero no tenía idea de que implicaba eso, es decir, hacía siglos que no hubo un solo Prime y de repente ahora ella era uno, nunca se imaginó que terminaría de ese modo la primera vez que llego a la Tierra, así que se levantó y salió del salón.

-Garnet-llamo Perla con preocupación.

-Yo…necesito pensar un poco sobre esto, así que por favor les pido me den un poco de tiempo-les pidió Garnet saliendo por la cabina superior del Arca.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero en parte lo comprendían a la perfección, después de todo, era difícil asimilar la idea de que Garnet ahora era un Prime, especialmente cuando nunca se había escuchado que una Gema o alguna otra raza pudieran convertirse en un Prime, para ella debía ser más difícil adaptarse a todo eso, mucho más que cuando se fusiono por primera vez.

Garnet salió del Arca y de un salto llego al risco, por fortuna esa parte no fue destruida, desde ahí podía ver a las Gemas del Planeta Madre y a los habitantes de Ciudad Playa, ahora la fusión suspiro con cansancio y se sentó un momento, mirando hacia el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Lo último que quería hacer Garnet era pensar, pero tenía que hacerlo y en esos momentos, Rubí y Zafiro estaban en un debate sumamente intenso, por un lado, Rubí estaba al borde de la histeria, pues una responsabilidad mucho más grande había caído sobre ellas, mientras que Zafiro trataba de ver las cosas con calma como siempre solían hacer.

 _-"Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona esta cosa"-._

 _-"Podemos aprender a usarla, tal como aprendimos a estar juntas"-._

 _-"Pero tuvimos a Rose en esos momentos para guiarnos y ella conoció a Optimus Prime en persona, ella sería mejor Prime que nosotras"-._

 _-"Ella no sabía que una Gema podía ser un Prime, dudo mucho que supiera que había una posibilidad"-._

 _-"Pero ¿Por qué nosotras? ¡Esto es tan confuso!"-._

Cosas como esa eran las que discutían ambas amantes, a veces era muy complicado estar en armonía y tranquilidad, especialmente en situaciones como esas, Garnet podía sentir como ambas Gemas trataban de separarse, pero sin conseguirlo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aire fresco, cuando de pronto, comenzó a cantar de nuevo, eso realmente la relajaba y mucho, y para esta ocasión tenía la canción perfecta.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=3mS6fWVIgZQ)**

 **Es muy fácil darse por vencido en un segundo  
pero sabes que debes continuar, sigue a tu corazón**

 **Puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, debes confiar en ti  
Y así el mundo tendrá luz para seguir**

 **Soñaré que hay un mundo mejor  
Proteger la amistad y el amor  
Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás  
Hallarás dentro de tu corazón un poder que empieza a  
despertar  
y verás cumplidos todos tus deseos  
todo se realizará...Y tu valor mostrar**

Mientras cantaba, Garnet recordó la primera vez que Rubí y Zafiro se fusionaron, la sensación de confusión, miedo, ansiedad, entre otro sinfín de emociones las había llenado y en esa ocasión no era la excepción, tal vez las situaciones eran diferentes, pero también eran muy similares en ciertas formas.

Entonces recordó cuando conoció a Rose y a Perla, a quien llamo la "aterradora Perla renegada", gracias a Rose encontró la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, aprendió lo que era el amor, no solo hacia sí misma, sino hacia todos los que la rodeaban y en eso incluía a los humanos, realmente venir a la Tierra y quedarse ahí fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Los Prime no eran tan diferentes a ella o a las Crystal Gems, de hecho, ellos defendían la paz, la justicia y de algún modo el amor, toda su sabiduría y nobleza estaba almacenada en la Matrix…entonces comprendió, era tan obvia la respuesta que no pudo creer que tardara tanto en dar con ella.

 **Habrán días sólo de oscuridad alguna vez  
Aunque llueva fuerte en tu interior, abre tu corazón**

 **No suele existir nada que diga cómo vivir, por eso  
libre soy  
puedo ir a cualquier lugar, vámonos**

 **Correré más rápido que el viento  
Volaré más lejos que el cielo  
para estar más cerca de ti, ya lo verás.  
Hallarás dormido en tu corazón un valor que pronto va  
a despertar  
Y el sufrimiento que sientes muy dentro  
muy pronto se detendrá...y tu valor mostrar**

 **Soñaré que habrá un mañana mejor  
Proteger por quienes sientes amor  
Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás  
Romperé mi debilidad de ayer  
Destruiré el muro que me bloqueó  
El suave latido será esa arma mortal  
Tienes que confiar**

Levantándose de golpe, esta vez con una gran sonrisa, porque ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no sería fácil, pero sabía que mientras tuviera a sus amigos todo estaría bien, especialmente porque contaba con la ayuda de la personificación misma de la bondad y del amor de Rose Cuarzo.

Cuando se dispuso a volver al Arca, una sombra salió de la nada y la embistió con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo, provocando que rodara colina abajo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo a su alrededor.

-¡No debiste haberte metido en mi camino fusión!-bramo un imponente dragón mecánico de color negro con detalles rojos, moviendo sus alas con fuerza y con una voz sumamente familiar.

Garnet se levantó y se quedó muda al ver a aquella bestia mecánica, pero más que nada, la voz que escucho-¿Qué?-.

-No debes bajar la guardia tan descuidadamente, no es algo digno de un Prime-señalo el dragón con un brillo maligno en los ojos-¡Modalidad Guerrera!-y para asombro de Garnet, el dragón se convirtió en Xanadu, revelando su capa como las alas del dragón.

Garnet se levantó rápidamente y encaro a Xanadu-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Xanadu! ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas transformado?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije antes? Este cuerpo fue creado a partir de los restos de Galvatron, eso significa que tengo la habilidad de transformarme, pero nunca necesite hacerlo hasta que tú me obligaste a ello al arrojarme al espacio-señalo Xanadu con frialdad.

-¡Pues debiste quedarte allá! ¡Todo termino! ¡Unicron ya no existe más, al igual que tu ejército, la guerra se acabó!-declaro Garnet.

-¡Por el contrario, la guerra no acabara hasta que yo resulte victoriosa, tal vez creas que venciste a mi imperio, pero no es problema, con el Energon Oscuro que tengo en mi cuerpo puedo crear un poderoso ejército de Terracorns conformados por Gemas rotas y guerreros Vexacon destruidos!-anuncio Xanadu malignamente.

-¡No te permitiré hacer semejante monstruosidad! ¡Voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo!-declaro Garnet invocando sus Guantes, a los cuales les surgieron unas dagas de batalla-¡Somos solo tú y yo!-.

Xanadu se rio ante eso-¡No! ¡Solo soy yo fusión!-declaro desafiante.

-¡Al final del día, uno caerá y uno quedara!-sentencio Garnet con firmeza.

Esta vez, la risa que Xanadu soltó pudo haberse escuchado por todas partes, al tiempo que miraba a Garnet con una sonrisa burlona-¿Crees que solo porque la Matrix te hizo un Prime por alguna extraña razón ahora eres una especie de heredera de Optimus Prime? ¡Que patético!-.

-¡Lo dice quien se hace llamar a sí misma como heredera de Megatron!-le devolvió Garnet.

-¡Pero a diferencia de ti, yo si soy su heredera, porque este cuerpo fue creado a partir de sus restos! ¡Pero si lo que quieres es que haya una batalla como la que ellos tuvieron por mí está bien! ¡Que uno caiga y el otro quede!-sentencio Xanadu.

Ambas corrieron hacia la otra a gran velocidad, lanzándose un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, golpeándose en la cara con fuerza, provocando que ambas retrocedieran por el impacto, Xanadu se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, disparando un rayo de sus manos, mismo que Garnet desvió con sus cuchillas.

Garnet y Xanadu comenzaron a lanzarse golpes tras golpes, así como también patadas y disparos, la fusión se quedó sorprendida, porque ahora podía disparar rayos de las cuchillas de sus guantes, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Garnet, a pesar de tener sus gafas y su máscara, la diabólica Xanadu no pudo evitar sonreír de manera siniestra.

-¿Te haces llamar un Prime y ni siquiera sabes cómo utilizar ese poder? ¡Realmente eres un ser sumamente patético!-bramo Xanadu dándole un golpe en el estómago, para luego dar un salto y aplastar a Garnet.

Por fortuna, Garnet rodo a tiempo, quitándose del campo de tiro de Xanadu, levantándose rápidamente y dándole un puñetazo a la reina, mientras ambas peleaban, se podía ver a los fantasmas de Optimus y de Megatron en una de sus muchas batallas, y al igual que las dos contenientes del presente, ninguno de ellos cedía ante el otro.

-¿Por qué continuas con esta locura? ¡Unicron se fue, ya no tienes a nadie manipulándote!-expreso Garnet.

-¿Tú crees que todo esto fue por Unicron? ¡Se trata de venganza contra todos los que me humillaron! ¡Ustedes, las Crystal Gems, quienes se atrevieron a interponerse en mi camino hace miles de años, Rose Cuarzo quien me destruyo y las Diamantes, quienes me dieron la espalda cuando trate de tomar el control de la Tierra, pero les estoy agradecida, porque finalmente comprendí lo que era el verdadero poder!-respondió Xanadu golpeándola en el estómago-y francamente me gusta, creo que yo también aprendí algo de este planeta, aprendí a conocer la ambición y el deseo-.

-Aprendiste a ser un monstruo y ya es tiempo de que alguien te ponga un alto ¡Así como Optimus Prime lo hizo hace muchos años con Megatron y como Rose te detuvo hace siglos cuando atacaste la Tierra!-aseguro Garnet lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!-se burló Xanadu de manera cruel.

La maligna reina se lanzó contra Garnet, ambas cayeron en el suelo, pero Garnet logro reaccionar a tiempo y lanzo a su contrincante por los aires, Xanadu aterrizo en pie y luego le lanzo una roca a su enemiga, dándole en un costado y aunque el golpe no la lastimo, si le dio a Xanadu el tiempo suficiente para disparar un rayo de sus manos.

Garnet logro esquivarlo muy a tiempo, para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Xanadu y darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, el golpe también fue con la cuchilla de su guante, por lo que le hizo un pequeño corte al rostro de la reina, quien la miro con un brillo de furia en el rostro.

-¡Muy bien, si es así como quieres jugar!-Xanadu también invoco una cuchilla de su muñeca y se lanzó contra Garnet.

Ambas comenzaron a chocar sus respectivas cuchillas, tratando de ganar terreno sobre la otra, Xanadu consiguió rozar su arma con el abdomen de Garnet, quien retrocedió por el ataque, momento que Xanadu aprovecho para dar un salto y tratar de atacarla, por suerte, Garnet volvió a reaccionar y la detuvo con un puñetazo en el rostro.

Xanadu cayó al suelo con fuerza y Garnet se lanzó al ataque, la reina lanzo una patada, misma que Garnet evadió dando un salto, pero cuando cayó, fue recibida por una patada doble de Xanadu que la derribo y que impulso a la reina para levantarse.

Por suerte para Garnet, logro levantarse a tiempo de nuevo y ambas comenzaron a forcejar, aunque Xanadu estaba peligrosamente cerca de las gafas de Garnet y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, señal de que iba a disparar un rayo contra su enemiga.

-¡Te voy a despedazar esos 3 ojos!-declaro Xanadu, pero Garnet logro levantarla y lanzara contra el suelo, evitando el disparo-¡No será tan fácil!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

Xanadu se levantó y miro con una mirada seria a Garnet, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, cuando un grito llamo la atención de ambas-¡Garnet!-.

Cuando ambas voltearon, descubrieron que el resto de las Crystal Gems, las Gemas del Planeta Madre y sus aliados estaban llegando, con Steven y Connie sobre el lomo de León, las Gems rápidamente invocaron sus respectivas armas y encararon a Xanadu.

-¡Detente ahí pedazo de chatarra inservible!-exigió Amatista.

Xanadu solo endureció la mirada ante eso, para luego sonreír de forma siniestra y burlona, hecho que captó la atención de todos, ya que nadie le encontraba algo de gracioso al hecho de que estaban preparados para luchar contra ella, cuando Xanadu dejo de reírse, miro a todos con desdén y a Garnet con burla.

-Veo que no eres tan hábil y poderosa para enfrentarme tú sola, que decepción, realmente no mereces llamarte un Prime-dijo Xanadu malignamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Garnet.

-Cuando Optimus Prime peleo contra Galvatron nunca le pidió ayuda a nadie, él lucho solo hasta el final, una verdadera batalla de honor, en cambio tú necesitas la ayuda de tus amiguitos, que débil eres-dijo Xanadu divertida.

-Te equivocas-señalo Steven captando la atención de Xanadu.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Que aquellos que te importan quieran ayudarte no es señal de debilidad, al contrario es señal de verdadera fuerza, porque nosotros siempre nos hemos apoyado y por eso hemos salido adelante, porque somos una familia-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-¡Trágate eso gran tonta!-bramo Peridot con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero Xanadu no se dejó impresionar-La típica debilidad de los humanos, pero está bien, si quieren pelear juntos entonces yo debo emparejar la pelea-dijo Xanadu de manera misteriosa.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? Ya no quedan más Vexacon-dijo Perla confundida.

-¿Y quién dijo que le pediría ayuda a los Vexacon? Le pediré ayuda a mis queridas hermanas-señalo Xanadu mostrando las 3 Gemas de las Diamantes.

Garnet se quedó sorprendida al ver eso y rápidamente se llevó una mano a su traje-¿En qué momento…?-.

-Te lo dije, aun tienes mucho que aprender para poder controlar el gran poder que ahora tienes, en cambio yo lo he controlado desde hace siglos y conozco a la perfección todo lo que puedo hacer-abriendo una apertura en su pecho, Xanadu alzo las Gemas de las Diamantes y las clavo en su cuerpo, absorbiéndolas por completo.

-¡Las Diamantes!-gritaron las Gemas del Planeta Madre ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Blaitor preocupado.

El cuerpo de Xanadu comenzó a emitir un gran resplandor, al tiempo que tu tamaño aumentaba, hasta ser tan grande como un guerrero Cybertroniano, tan grande como Galvatron lo fue hace miles de años, con una sonrisa burlona, Xanadu encaro a sus víctimas.

-Ahora es el comienzo del final-sentencio Xanadu con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y un brillo despiadado en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con este capítulo, la batalla final con Xanadu ha llegado al momento crucial, ahora que la reina consumió al resto de las Diamantes y aumento su fuerza, el poder de Garnet no será suficiente, deberá recurrir a algo más si quieren vencerla o todo estará perdido.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **DESPUES DE VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER CONFIRMO MAS MI TEORIA, QUE HIT PODRIA HABER ACABADO FACILMENTE CON BLACK Y ZAMASU, ME HABRIA GUSTADO VER SUS CARAS ANTE EL PODEROSO SICARIO, AUNQUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ME PARECE OTRA TONTERIA DE RELLENO**

 **TAMBIEN DEBO AGREGAR QUE DESPUES DE VER EL MANGA 19 DE DB SUPER LO ENCUENTRO MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL ANIME, ES MUCHO MAS LOGICO Y RAZONABLE QUE VEGETA HUMILLARA A BLACK DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LE DIERON TANTO PODER A UN KAIOSHIN SOLO POR ROBAR EL CUERPO DE GOKU**

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ciertamente hay mucho que hacer, pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en el próximo final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y solo espera a que veas cómo se comporta en el fic, verás que tiene más problemas que Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tendrás que esperar al fic para ver el comportamiento total de esa chica de cabello de fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tuve que hacerlo porque en la noche iba a estar ocupado con mi familia y estamos cerca del comienzo de ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el combate final ha llegado, Garnet vs Xanadu, del mismo modo que ocurrió con Optimus y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y vaya que sí, aunque ahora la situación es más alarmante que nunca, pues Xanadu absorbió a las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como acabas de ver están algo indecisas, después de todo, no es fácil aceptar que algo que siempre fue considerado ofensivo de pronto evolucione en un Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la batalla final contra Xanadu ha comenzado y el poder de la reina ha aumentado mucho, y será eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _muchas gracias y ya estamos a pocos capítulos del gran final, finalmente podré comenzar "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _muy divertido e ingenioso regalo de navidad mi amigo, te felicito y agradezco por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora si estamos a solo dos capítulos de "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora ha comenzado el combate final contra Xanadu, reina de todos los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _finalmente se ha desatado el combate final contra Xanadu y hasta el momento la reina tiene la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y cada vez estamos más cerca del final, a solo dos capítulos más del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ahora ha comenzado el combate final contra Xanadu, quien demuestra su terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y como Prime debe proteger a la Tierra de la heredera de Megatron, quien sigue aumentando su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **CharacterOne:** _era algo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya estamos cerca del comienzo, por ahora hay otros problemas con los cuales lidiar en "Guerras Vexacon". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _siempre será el mejor de todos los héroes por esa y muchas razones, ahora la batalla final con Xanadu ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _la batalla final contra la maligna Xanadu ha comenzado y ahora Garnet debe demostrar que es digna de ser un Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo sostengo lo que dije antes, con esa demostración de habilidades y poder, Hit sería capaz de vencer a Black y Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y realmente no se da por vencida, ahora Garnet debe demostrar que realmente merece ser una Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya estamos muy cerca del primer capítulo, ahora hay otras cosas que finalizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero ahora ha comenzado la confrontación final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aun están decidiendo que hacer con ellas y las mismas Gemas también están pensando que hacer con sus vidas ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veremos que tal queda esa nueva versión, aunque el diseño de Alfa no me gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ni tiempo tuvieron para hacerlo, pues Xanadu las absorbió para aumentar su poder aún más y ahora tiene la ventaja en esta confrontación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya estamos a solo dos capítulos del gran final de este fic y finalmente "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente hubo un rayo de luz, aunque nadie esperaba que otra raza pudiera convertirse en un Prime y que eso solo era algo posible en Cybertronianos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mitzuki-Kazami, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, CharacterOne, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Razor Edge, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, El Cazador Argentino, Atila 25, Iron Mario, AndrosValgreen4, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Heredera del legado

_**Hola a todas las personas felices (saludo clásico del inigualable Droopie), hoy les vengo a presentar el que será el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, si, ya estamos a solo un capítulo del gran final y de poder iniciar con "Hijas de la Noche", realmente estoy ansioso por empezar ese fic, pero por el momento concentrémonos en los que serán los últimos capítulos de este fic que comenzó en Septiembre, vaya, siempre me pongo sentimental cuando una obra llega a su final, realmente es algo que me llena de muchas sensaciones, pero como dije, estoy ansioso por iniciar la que considero será mi gran obra maestra, al menos…eso espero.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Heredera del Legado.**

La temible Xanadu se había vuelto mucho más poderosa y terrible que antes, ahora no solo tenía el poder del Energon Oscuro, sino que además había absorbido a las 3 Diamantes para aumentar su propio poder, lo que hizo que aumentara su tamaño de una manera aterradora.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a las Diamantes?-exclamo Perla Amarilla sumamente aterrada.

-¡Niñas tontas, esto es lo único que les importaba a las Diamantes, el poder y eso lo sé porque yo solía ser una de ellas!-declaro Xanadu.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante aquella revelación, especialmente las Gemas del Planeta Madre, quienes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, pensar que la enemiga más grande de todo su planeta haya sido una Diamante era algo sumamente absurdo, ridículo, era…era…

-Es cierto-dijo Garnet con seriedad-ella era Diamante Rosa, Unicron la resucito y le dio ese cuerpo usando los restos de Galvatron-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Perla sorprendida.

-Todo este tiempo la mayor enemiga del Planeta Madre era Diamante Rosa, realmente es algo extraño, ahora entiendo eso que los humanos llaman ironía-dijo Peridot.

-No creo que sea el momento para decir eso-señalo Topacio, pues Xanadu sonreía de forma siniestra.

Blaitor comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada, hecho que extraño a todos-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Derek confundido.

-¿Qué no lo ven? ¡No tenemos que preocuparnos más por las Diamantes, solo tenemos que encargarnos de ella y habremos acabado con las 4! ¡Es perfecto!-declaro sonriendo.

Xanadu se rio al escuchar eso y luego miro a sus enemigos-¿Y creen que podrán hacerlo solo porque son más que yo? ¡Los números no ganan batallas!-y alzando su mano al cielo libero una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas de gran poder, golpeando a todos los presentes, con excepción de Garnet.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito alarmada-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto asustada.

Por fortuna, todos estaban bien, aunque muy heridos, muchas Gemas perdieron sus formas físicas, sin embargo, Steven y Connie lograron protegerse justo a tiempo con una burbuja, así que eso era una preocupación menos para Garnet, quien miro a Xanadu con furia por aquel ataque.

-¡Eso no te lo perdonare! ¡De algún modo voy a vencerte!-declaro dando un salto y atacándola.

Pero Xanadu solo sonrió con maldad y de un manotazo la lanzo contra el suelo-¡Garnet!-gritaron las Crystal Gems corriendo a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

Xanadu se rio malignamente ante eso-Por favor, aunque ahora seas un Prime no significa que puedas vencerme, yo estoy en un nivel mucho más elevado, seres inferiores como ustedes jamás podrán vencerme, es cierto, Rose Cuarzo consiguió destruirme hace 5000 años, pero ahora no hay manera en que ustedes puedan conseguirlo, son patéticas-.

Garnet se levantó con mucha dificultad y sus amigos le ayudaron-Viejo, eso fue muy duro-dijo Amatista.

-Detesto decirlo, pero aunque ahora seas un Prime, no podrás ganarle-dijo Perla con tristeza.

-Pero si Garnet no puede ganarle, entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Connie con miedo.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Steven tomo la palabra-¡Creo que es hora de que se fusionen!-exclamo alzando los brazos-¡Tal vez si lo hacen puedan ganarle!-.

-Pero aunque Amazonita aparezca dudo mucho que tenga oportunidad contra ella-dijo Topacio mirando a Xanadu, quien estaba emitiendo un intenso resplandor oscuro.

-¿Qué otra opción nos queda?-pregunto Lapis-aunque tengamos ayuda tampoco lograremos nada-.

-Garnet-Steven miro a Garnet con ojos tristes, esperando que su amiga supiera que hacer.

Garnet se levantó y miro a sus amigos, para luego ver a sus aliados, todos estaban tirados en el suelo, con algunas heridas, mientras que las Gemas que quedaban no eran guerreras, vivían bajo la directriz y la creencia de que solo podían hacer aquello para lo que fueron creadas, suspirando, Garnet miro a sus amigos.

-Hay que fusionarnos-indico sonriendo y el grupo asintió.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Nos fusionaremos con un Prime! ¡Esto será épico!-declaro Peridot sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se van a fusionar?-pregunto Xanadu escuchando el grito de Peridot-pues dudo mucho que logren algo con eso, pero intervendré solo por si acaso-dijo Xanadu preparándose para atacar.

Antes de que Xanadu hiciera algo, los aliados de las Gemas entraron en acción, atacándola por distintas direcciones-¡Nosotros la distraeremos! ¡Ustedes fusiónense cuanto antes!-grito Lux.

-¡Y procuren no tardarse mucho!-pidió Whisper disparándole a Xanadu.

-¡Si nos va a llevar que nos lleve en limosina!-declaro Blaitor atacando junto con Axel y Soujiro.

Todos atacaban por distintas direcciones a la imponente Xanadu, incluso Steven y Connie se fusionaron invocando a Stevonnie, quien de un salto, lanzo un golpe con su espada en el rostro de Xanadu, provocando que se lo tapara con ambas manos, momento que Topacio aprovecho para lanzar un grito sónico.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-bramo liberando una onda de energía que lanzo a todos por los aires.

Por fortuna, el plan funciono, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot y Lapis completaron su danza, comenzando la fusión, para alegría de Stevonnie-¡Oh sí! ¡Prepárate para conocer a Amazonita!-declaro con una gran sonrisa.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Pero algo comenzó a pasar, la Matrix comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que la fusión se realizaba y poco a poco se formaba, cuando la fusión termino y se revelo su forma física, no era Amazonita, era una nueva y poderosa guerrera, defensora del universo.

La nueva guerrera tenía la apariencia de una Gema y de una guerrera Cybertroniana, llevando los colores de cada Gema, así como también la máscara que cubría su boca, sus ojos eran celestes y llevaba un cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, así como las alas de Lapis, cuando abrió sus ojos y miro a Xanadu, quien endureció la mirada ante aquella nueva rival.

-Esa…no es Amazonita-señalo Topacio.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿5 Gemas se fusionaron en una sola?-exclamo una Peridot.

Xanadu encaro a su nueva contrincante y con fiereza hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono.

-Yo soy la heredera de los Primes, protectora de las creencias de Rose Cuarzo y defensora de la Tierra ¡Soy Prisma Prime!-anuncio la nueva fusión al tiempo que la Matrix brillaba en su pecho, al igual que las Gemas de cada una.

-¿Prisma Prime? Ya veo, la Matrix del Liderazgo afecto a las 5 de algún modo, pero eso no significa que podrán vencerme, porque yo sigo siendo más poderosa-sentencio Xanadu lanzándose a la batalla.

La Reina lanzo un golpe con fuerza, mismo que fue detenido por Prisma Prime, dejando sorprendida a la reina, quien antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un puñetazo de parte de Prisma Prime, mismo que la estrello contra el suelo con fuerza, devastando gran parte del paisaje y provocando que muchos animales escaparan asustados.

Al ver eso, Prisma Prime se quedó asustada por el daño que le estaban causando al planeta-¡No podemos seguir peleando aquí, si esto continua así, la Tierra podría ser destruida!-medito en voz baja, cuando alzo la vista y tuvo una idea muy del estilo de Steven-definitivamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo que nuestro pequeño-se dijo divertida, para luego lanzarse contra Xanadu a gran velocidad.

Xanadu se levantó casi al instante en que Prisma la embistió con fuerza, sujetándola y comenzando a llevársela al espacio-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Stevonnie.

-¡La llevan a la luna, de ese modo no le harán daño a la Tierra!-respondió Soujiro sujetándose del brazo.

-Realmente quieren proteger este planeta, es algo difícil de creer-dijo Axel.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la luna cuanto antes, podrían necesitar ayuda!-exclamo Stevonnie y todos asintieron.

-¡Y yo no quiero perderme la que posiblemente será la batalla del siglo!-expreso Blaitor emocionado.

-¡Entonces no hablemos más y vayamos al Arca!-grito Olivia y todos asintieron.

Incluso las Gemas que quedaban quisieron ir, nadie quería perderse el combate más épico de todos desde la batalla final entre Optimus Prime y Galvatron hace más de 10000 años, un combate que realmente marco la diferencia en todo el universo, las Peridots tomaron el control del Arca, con ayuda de Blaitor, Derek y Whisper, iniciando el despegue.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Luna**

Prisma y Xanadu llegaron hasta la luna, justo frente a la base del Diamante, la Reina quedo tendida en el suelo lunar, mientras que Prisma se preparaba para la batalla, por fortuna, el único sitio que podrían destruir ahí era aquella base e incluso Peridot admitió que esa sería una perdida aceptable.

-Muy bien, aquí podremos pelear sin lastimar a nadie-dijo preparándose para la batalla.

Xanadu se rio divertida y se levantó con una sonrisa demencial en el rostro-Realmente son patéticas, todo ese poder y les da miedo usarlo en la Tierra, pero como gusten, esto no cambia nada, yo sigo siendo más poderosa que ustedes, especialmente porque tengo mi arma secreta ¿recuerdan?-Xanadu entonces invoco el Dark Saber-¡Creo que ya sabemos quién será la que quede al final de la lucha!-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla.

Prisma Prime rápidamente invoco su arma, combinando los Guantes, Látigo y Lanza de Garnet, Amatista y Perla respectivamente, creo un poderoso mazo, con el cual detuvo el ataque del Dark Saber, pero su arma quedo destruida por la siniestra espada, obligándola a retroceder.

-¿No creíste en serio que es juguetito podría detener el arma más poderosa del universo o sí?-pregunto divertida-si es así entonces son más ingenuas de lo creí-agrego lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra Prisma.

La fusión esquivo el ataque a tiempo y el corte de Xanadu partió en dos la base de Diamante, rápidamente uso los poderes de Peridot para hacer levitar toda la estructura metálica y lanzarle una lluvia de metales a Xanadu, quien bloqueo todos los ataques con el Dark Saber.

Prisma se quedó muda ante eso, sabía que el Dark Saber era un arma sumamente peligrosa, pero nunca imagino que tanto, lo peor fue cuando Xanadu se lanzó de un salto contra ella, colocándose sobre Prisma y dándole una patada en el rostro, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Este es el final!-declaro lanzándose al ataque para cumplir su amenaza, por fortuna, Prisma hizo algo que Xanadu nunca se imaginó, la ataco con un chorro de agua-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

El agua se convirtiendo en hielo y la inmovilizo, dándole tiempo a Prisma de levantarse-¡Como puedes ver aun en el espacio Lapis puede usar sus poderes, esto es parte de lo que se logra cuando las Gemas dejan de lado todas esas ideas de la fusión y se unen para formar algo mágico!-.

Xanadu comenzó a enfurecerse por ello y el Dark Saber brillo con más intensidad, permitiéndole liberarse-¡No me vengas con eso!-bramo liberándose de una manera espectacular-¡Yo conozco todo eso, siempre fui la única Diamante que veía el verdadero potencial de la fusión, pero las otras tontas nunca lo supieron ver, siempre fueron débiles y patéticas! ¡Pero ahora ellas forman parte de mí y se dan cuenta de que yo siempre tuve la razón!-.

-¡Las absorbiste! ¡Eso no es lo mismo que una fusión!-escupió Prisma Prime asqueada por lo que Xanadu les hizo a las Diamantes.

-¡Como si me importara lo que tú pienses!-sentencio Xanadu lanzando un nuevo rayo con el Dark Saber.

Prisma trato de detener el ataque, pero fue muy poderoso y la hizo caer al suelo con fuerza, mientras que Xanadu aterrizaba perfectamente-Rayos…tiene demasiado poder…-dijo Prisma por debajo.

-Eso es porque yo tengo el arma más poderosa de todas, así como también el cuerpo creado a partir de Lord Galvatron, la energía combinada de las 4 Diamantes y finalmente, el poder oscuro de Lord Unicron, ustedes solo son un quinteto de Gemas que se unieron con una que se transformó en un Prime, jamás podrán vencerme así, son débiles-.

-¡Pero no están solas!-declaro la voz de Stevonnie, misma que venía del Arca, cuyas armas comenzaron a disparar contra Xanadu, obligándola a protegerse con sus brazos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-exclamo Prisma alarmada.

-¿Qué parece que vinimos a hacer? ¡Vinimos a ayudarlas!-declaro Stevonnie.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Recuerden que las Crystal Gems siempre nos apoyamos unos a otros y ahora tenemos más miembros en el equipo!-declaro Topacio refiriéndose a cada aliado y amigo que habían hecho en el transcurso de sus aventuras-¡Además, no íbamos a permitir que acapararan toda la diversión!-.

-¡Y tampoco permitiremos que hagan lo mismo que Dinobot!-declaro Kayla-¡Fue valiente hasta el final y lo que hizo fue admirable, pero no volverá a pasar, no permitiremos que alguno de nuestros amigos pelee solo nunca más!-.

-¡Yo solo quiero aplastar a Xanadu de una vez por todas!-expreso Blaitor riéndose.

Ese comentario provoco unas risas en todos en la nave, la misma Prisma sonrió de manera divertida a través de la máscara, mientras las Gemas del Planeta Madre no sabían que pensar al respecto, nunca habían visto una unión como esa, una en la cual todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarse entre ellos, aun a costa de su vida, ellas siempre obedecieron y vivieron para seguir a las Diamantes, y ahora una de ellas permitió la destrucción de su propio hogar, junto con miles de hermanas y las rebeldes, consideradas por mucho tiempo como las más grandes vergüenzas de todo el planeta luchaban también por ellas.

-¡Como puedes ver Xanadu, no importa que tan poderosa seas! ¡Yo nunca peleare sola! ¡No solo porque estoy formada por 5 Gemas, sino porque tengo a una gran familia que siempre me apoyara!-declaro Prisma encarando a su enemiga de nuevo.

Xanadu miro a Prisma de reojo y luego a la nave-¿Familia?-pregunto comenzando a reírse-¡Veamos si tu familia soporta esto!-declaro disparando un rayo de energía oscura contra el Arca.

-¡No!-grito al ver eso.

El Arca recibió el impacto con fuerza y comenzó a caer en picada, golpeando con fuerza el lado oscuro de la luna, por suerte, ninguno de sus tripulantes resulto lastimado, solo algo aturdido, ni siquiera Stevonnie se separó por el impacto, ya que invoco una esfera a tiempo.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos.

-Define bien-pidió Topacio quien quedo de cabeza en el suelo.

Xanadu sonrió divertida al ver el Arca en la luna-La nave legendaria, comandada por Optimus Prime en persona, incluso esa nave ha caído ante mi gran poder y ahora desaparecerá junto con toda la basura que se encuentra en su interior-sentencio volviendo a apuntarle con su arma.

-¡No lo permitiré!-declaro Prisma Prime lanzándose contra Xanadu a gran velocidad.

Desgraciadamente, eso era precisamente lo que Xanadu quería que hiciera y cuando Prisma estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un golpe con el Dark Saber, quedando cada una dándole la espalda a la otra y en posiciones diferentes, todos los que miraban la batalla se preguntaban qué había pasado y fue cuando Prisma cayó al suelo lugar con un gran corte en el abdomen, por suerte, la Matrix le ayudo a resistirla.

-¡Prisma!-grito Stevonnie aterrada.

Xanadu se incorporó y miro a su rival tendida en el suelo-Veo que eres más resistente de lo que pareces, eso sí que es divertido, pero como te dije antes, esta batalla tendría un final diferente al que tuvo la batalla de Optimus y Galvatron-sentencio con maldad.

Xanadu comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Prisma-¡Tú puedes!-grito Stevonnie comenzando a derramar lágrimas de angustia.

Prisma trato de levantarse, pero Xanadu la aplasto con su pie, obligándola a quedarse en el suelo-Eso es, quédate en el suelo como la sucia abominación que eres-señalo Xanadu con maldad-cuando veas a Rose Cuarzo dile que le mando saludos y que le agradezco mucho por haberme convertido en la fuerza más poderosa del universo-.

Xanadu levanto el Dark Saber y preparo el que sería el golpe final, todos trataron de ayudarla, pero las armas quedaron dañadas con el impacto y no podrían hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigas, la Reina ya casi lanzaba el golpe final, el Dark Saber brillaba intensamente y la sonrisa de Xanadu demostraba la gran felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Prisma! ¡No!-grito Stevonnie con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito de Stevonnie hizo reaccionar la última esfera Cybertroniana, aquella de color Zafiro, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente, lanzándose a gran velocidad fuera del Arca, pasando por el rostro de Stevonnie, la velocidad con la que paso creo una pequeña ráfaga de aire, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la batalla.

Justo cuando Xanadu lanzo el que sería el golpe definitivo, la esfera se interpuso en el golpe, emitiendo un intenso resplandor que sorprendió a Xanadu-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos y retrocediendo un poco.

Prisma Prime seguía en el suelo, pero ahora se encontraba en un espacio vacío y de color blanco, casi era un lugar celestial, cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse-Prisma Prime…Prisma Prime…-.

Poco a poco, Prisma alzo la vista y quedo ante el dueño de la voz-¿Qué? Usted es…-Prisma se levantó con dificultad y miro al legendario Autobot frente a ella-Optimus Prime-.

Efectivamente, se trataba del último de los Prime, heredero de Primus y protector del universo, Optimus Prime, quien se había manifestado ante Prisma-Ha llegado el momento de terminar con la batalla, usa el poder de mis ancestros y detén a la maldad que amenaza con destruir al universo, oprimiendo a todos-.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? Xanadu es demasiado poderosa-dijo Prisma sin comprender a Optimus.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, después de todo, ahora tienen con ustedes la sabiduría de los Prime-señalo Optimus antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz blanca.

Xanadu se protegió los ojos de aquel destello y retrocedió-¿Qué truco es este?-bramo molesta.

-No es ningún truco…es el poder de aquello que conocimos cuando llegamos a la Tierra-expreso Prisma alzando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es el poder del amor!-declaro Prisma Prime metiendo su mano en la esfera, misma que brillo con más intensidad que nunca.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GkVbucbpZiw)**

Cuando Prisma saco la mano de aquel resplandor de luz, apareció cargando un sable del mismo diseño que el Dark Saber de Xanadu, pero este en vez de ser color oscuro, era de color azul brillante, una luz tan intensa que contrastaba con la oscuridad del Dark Saber.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!-exclamo Xanadu reconociendo el arma.

-¡Así es! ¡Tú tienes el Dark Saber, yo tengo el Star Saber!-declaro Prisma Prime encarando a Xanadu con valor.

Al escuchar eso, todos los que presenciaban la batalla se quedaron más que sorprendidos, pues si el Dark Saber era el arma insignia del maligno Megatron, el Star Saber era el arma insignia de Optimus Prime, el más grande de todos los Prime.

-¡Si piensas que eso te va a servir de algo estás muy equivocada!-bramo Xanadu lanzándose a la batalla contra Prisma Prime.

Prisma se puso en guardia y espero a su oponente, quien lanzo un golpe con su sable, mismo que la Prime detuvo con el suyo, provocando una gran explosión, al mismo tiempo que aparecían los fantasmas de Optimus y Galvatron, desatando la que era la última de sus batallas una vez más.

Xanadu lanzo un golpe más con su espada, mismo que Prisma evadió con agilidad, atacando con el Star Saber, pero Xanadu también lo esquivo, atacando de nuevo, ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra, era una batalla espectacular, del mismo modo que lo fue hace miles de años, pues ver aquel encuentro era como volver a ver la batalla final entre aquellos líderes.

Prisma detuvo un nuevo golpe de Xanadu y ambas comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de obtener el control sobre la otra, ninguna de las dos cedía, pero entonces las 5 Gemas que conformaban a Prisma lanzaron un grito de batalla, mismo que fue el impulso que Prisma Prime necesitaba para ganar terreno sobre su oponente, empujando a Xanadu con fuerza, provocando que la reina saliera volando hacia atrás, pero deteniéndose a tiempo.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Stevonnie sonriendo al ver eso.

-¡Ustedes pueden, denle su merecido a esa tonta!-gritaron las Peridots, pues ahora hasta las Gemas del Planeta Madre estaban apoyando a aquella "abominación", como la habían llamado antes.

Prisma Prime miro a Xanadu por un momento, al tiempo que alzaba el Star Saber y encaraba a su rival de nuevo-¡No voy a permitir que hagas lo que querías! ¡Voy a detenerte, del mismo modo que lo hizo Rose Cuarzo hace miles de años y también protegeré a la Tierra, mantendré vivos los ideales de Optimus Prime!-anuncio Prisma Prime.

Xanadu se levantó, al tiempo que volvía a alzar el Dark Saber-¡No son más que unas Gemas patéticas y mediocres! ¡Seres como ustedes jamás podrán vencerme, aunque estén fusionadas nunca podrán lograrlo!-.

-¡Eso es porque tú jamás entenderás lo que nos une a nosotras! ¡Somos más que una fusión, somos un sentimiento y ahora usaremos ese sentimiento para liberar al universo de tu maldad Xanadu!-declaro Prisma, provocando una mirada de furia en la reina-¡Hoy es el día en que el legado de Optimus Prime y de todos sus ancestros volverá vivir!-agrego lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Xanadu, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con un intenso destello azul, con el fantasma de Optimus a su lado.

-¡No son más que unas Gemas inútiles! ¡El universo es mío ahora y para siempre!-sentencio lanzándose también al ataque, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un destello de luz oscura, junto con el fantasma de Galvatron a su lado.

Ambas contenientes se acercaban peligrosamente a la otra, preparándose para lanzar el que sería el golpe decisivo, una prevalecerá y la otra caerá, en los ojos de cada una brillaba la determinación y cuando ya estaban a escasos metros una de la otra…

-¡El universo será libre!-anuncio Prisma Prime lanzando su ataque.

-¡Nunca!-bramo Xanadu haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, provocando una poderosa explosión que incluso se pudo ver desde la Tierra, los que estaban en la luna tuvieron que protegerse los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor y el poder fue tan fuerte que Stevonnie se separó definitivamente.

-¡Chicas!-grito Steven alarmado.

Poco a poco, el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer y todos los testigos se acercaron a ver qué había pasado, quien había sido la vencedora de la batalla, cuál de las dos rivales fue la triunfadora, no se pudo ver nada por unos segundos, pero poco a poco, comenzaron a ver lo que pasaba.

Una de las contendientes estaba de pie, mientras la otra de rodillas, por lo que las siluetas mostraban, la que estaba de rodillas había sido atravesada por una de las espadas, Steven se alarmo, pensando que quizás había sido Prisma, pero cuando todo se aclaró…

-Esto…no puede ser…-dijo Xanadu, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban extinguiendo, con el Dark Saber tirado a un lado y el Star Saber atravesando su pecho, justo en su Spark, donde también estaban las Gemas de las Diamantes-no puedo creer…que ustedes…me hayan…vencido…de nuevo…no lo puedo creer…-dijo Xanadu formando un puño en su mano derecha y lanzando un golpe hacia Prisma, pero entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrase y a convertirse en polvo.

Riéndose malignamente por última vez y alzando su vista hacia su oponente, su cuerpo termino de desaparecer y el polvo de luz que quedo se elevó hacia el espacio, con Prisma observando todo en silencio.

-La guerra ha terminado, adiós Xanadu-se despidió Prisma en cuanto Xanadu desapareció por completo.

Con su oponente vencida, Prisma cayó al suelo de rodillas, provocando la preocupación de todos sus amigos, especialmente de Steven-¡Chicas!-grito Steven alarmado.

-Tranquilo Steven, estamos bien, solo fue…algo intenso, pero lo logramos, finalmente se terminó-dijo Prisma sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, todos gritaron llenos de júbilo, pues finalmente la guerra había terminado y los Vexacon fueron derrotados de una vez por todas, el universo estaba a salvo una vez más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido el fic, no es cierto, solo el capítulo, pero ya en serio, el próximo capítulo será el gran desenlace de este fic, el cual realmente considero fue uno de los mejores que he escrito, muy pronto comenzaremos con "Hijas de la Noche", justamente el primero de enero del 2017 si Dios lo permite.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la batalla ha concluido, la libertad ha vencido a la opresión y una nueva era ha comenzado para el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _finalmente Xanadu ha sido derrotada, la amenaza de los Vexacon ha terminado y una nueva era ha comenzado para todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, comenzando con el final de esta intensa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pero al final el bien prevaleció contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _la batalla finalmente ha terminado, las Crystal Gems han salido victoriosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por fortuna, las Crystal Gems encontraron el modo de finalmente ponerle un alto a la maligna Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho el fic termina el viernes y el domingo empieza "Hijas de la Noche", si Dios quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _descuida, eso es lo más seguro, ya que primero tengo algunas sorpresas para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _finalmente Xanadu ha sido derrotada y una nueva era está por comenzar, una en la que una nueva Prime será la encargada de mantener la paz y la libertad de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aun así siento que fue más lógico el Anime que el Manga, realmente me gusto más y creo firmemente que Hit podría patearle el trasero a ese cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque la batalla final requirió que las 5 Gemas se unieran en una nueva y poderosa fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _realmente lo considero uno de los momentos Simpson más cómicos en toda la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y nuevamente, el legado de los Prime ha salido victorioso contra la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente fue algo así, pues se pudo ver a los espectros de ambos líderes en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _sin las Diamantes no hay mucho que puedan hacer, especialmente porque ahora no tienen un planeta al cual volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _solo un capítulo más y habremos concluido este gran fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Prisma Prime ha nacido y gracias a su valor logro derrotar a Xanadu de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ya ha aparecido la fusión más poderosa de todas, nacida con el poder de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _la batalla ha finalizado, dando fin también a la guerra y al comienzo de una nueva era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya viste que si hubo un cambio gracias al poder de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _yo siento que el error de Gowazu fue el que le señalaron, que lo eligió por su poder y no por su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y el bien ha triunfado contra el mal, dando comienzo a una nueva era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _eso no lo niego, pero me pregunto cómo llegara a ser el diseño de Lord Zedd si llega a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _la batalla ha terminado y con esto también la guerra, lo que da origen a una nueva era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y la gran batalla finalmente termino con el triunfo del bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el combate ha terminado, Xanadu fue vencida y una nueva era está por comenzar para todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y afortunadamente todo acabo bien para el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente estamos a solo un capítulo del gran inicio de "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de hecho será subido el primer día del 2017, si Dios nos presta vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _respuesta que tendrás en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Odín, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, El Cazador Argentino, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Amo del Vacío, Atila 25.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Nueva era

" _ **Hola a todos, somos Kenneth y Odd, hoy venimos a presentarles el capítulo final de este gran fic porque nos enteramos que nos extrañaban, algo natural porque yo soy un chico muy guapo, como dicen todas las chicas"**_

" _ **Creí que las chicas decían que eras tierno y adorable"**_

" _ **Cállate Odd, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero jamás seré tierno, se preguntaran donde estuvimos ¿verdad? Pues estuvimos de vacaciones en una playa paradisiaca, rodeados de palmeras, cocos, deliciosos mariscos y…"**_

" _ **¿Las islas Marías eran playas paradisiacas?"**_

" _ **Mejor solo concentrémonos en el capítulo final, pero primero los temas ganadores que acompañaron este fic de principio a fin, comenzando con el de Blaitor21"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=10l3y8Ka5lU**

 **Todas las Gems menos Steven**

 **Levántate una vez más  
Avanzar juntos en Fortaleza**

 **(Se ve a las tropas Vexacon alistarse para la batalla)**

 **Garnet  
Muestra una sonrisa más  
En marcha vamos a luchar  
(Las tropas deciden y naves desde el cielo despliegan sus tropas)**

 **Perla y Amatista**

 **Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)  
Unidas gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **(Se ve a Garnet dirigiendo al equipo mientras varias tropas avanzan hacia ellos)**

 **Garnet**

 **Por ese amanecer por alcanzar  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Vuelve a iluminar nuestras tinieblas  
(Se ve a Garnet aplastando a varios Vexabots, seguida por Amatista y Perla con sus armas)**

 **Lapis**

 **Una vez más  
Pelear contra los Vexacon**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
Juntas las gemas de Cristal (talx2)**

 **Nunca darse a vencer (cer x3)**

 **A las tinieblas iluminar (nar x2)**

 **Vamos Gemas de Cristal (tal x2)  
(cambiando a Peridot intentando usar sus poderes para aplastar a los Vexabots, hasta que Lapis la salva con un ataque de su hidro-quinesia)**

 **Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos gemas de cristal**

 **Solo ustedes podrán vencer**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal  
(Se ve a Dinobot acabando con varios comandantes, sin ver que lo están por atacar por la espalda, para luego ser protegido por Steven y Connie ambos le da una sonrisa de apoyo)**

 **Stevonnie  
A pelear juntos a vencer  
Toma todo tu corazón**

 **Esta guerra sin cuartel  
Dejarnos vencer no es una opción  
(Se ve a la nave Serpentera seguido del general Acturus, Gia y Yogos observando la batalla)**

 **Stevonnie y Garnet  
No te rindas  
Vamos vence a los temores  
Nuestro deber no es perder**

 **No des marcha atrás  
Solo por un camino lograr avanzar  
(Se ve al General Benag que irradia un aura oscura, seguido de la Princesa Arturina y Tenaya con un fondo de tipo Yin yang, por último la Reina Xanadu sentada con una expresión fría)**

 **Y al mal enfrentar**

 **Vivir de rodillas  
Caer de pie**

 **Dos bandos a enfrentarse volver  
Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá  
(Se muestra como recuerdo el enfrentamiento entre Optimus y Megatron en su batalla final por el destino del universo)**

 **Todos el equipo  
Nunca te des por vencido  
Nunca dejes de amar prepárate por un mundo salvar**

 **Vamos Gemas de cristal  
Vamos Gemas de cristal**

 **Y un guerra por terminar**

 **(Los generales descienden al campo de batalla mientras las Gems también listos para pelear ambos avanzan para el combate junto a la imagen de Optimus contra Megatron y claro Primus y Unicron)**

" _ **Y el de Éire"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=h9928Lepm-E**

 **Todos juntos a batallar la guerra está por venir  
No lo podremos prevenir  
El combate por iniciar  
Listos a batallar  
(Serpentera desde el espacio preparando el ataque)**

 **El campo de combate listo  
Todos vamos no lo duden  
No dudes en comenzar a luchar  
Los milagros acertar y descifrar**

 **Días y noches por perder  
(Optimus y Megatron enfrentándose también tanto Autobots como Decepticons en una gran guerra)**

 **Sueños y fe por recuperar**

 **No lo dudes**

 **Diferentes tal vez seamos juntos iguales somos  
Vamos todos a luchar**

 **Continúa sin rendirte jamás  
Juntos somos algo mejor**

 **Guerras contra Vexacon no debemos sufrir**

 **Y al final La Paz lograr  
(Así como también ahora las Gemas junto con Connie y Dinobot avanzan contra una gran cantidad de Vexabots)**

 **Gemas, Máquinas y humanos solo pocos sobrevivirán  
Se siente relajado el ayer  
No puedo seguir adelante  
Sin mi corazón**

 **Mi fuerza para luchar  
No sé si lograre seguir**

 **(Se ve a grandes comandantes de los Vexacon, preparados para combatir, atrás de ellos los generales Acturus, Gia y Yogos)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin**

 **Sin rumbo tomar  
Vamos no dejes de luchar**

 **Cuando salga el mañana te acompañaremos a donde vayas  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar**

 **Un nuevo mañana  
Eso es lo que buscamos  
(En la batalla en tierra, varios edificios son destruidos y de las llamas sale el General Benag para enfrentarse a Dinobot, Connie y Steven)**

 **Juntos no lo duden, los sueños tienen barreras  
Más la esperanza no  
Todos lo lograremos**

 **Con valentía lo lograras  
(Aparecen la Princesa Tenaya enfrentándose a Garnet, seguida de su hermana la Princesa Arturina contra Perla, Lapis y Peridot)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
Solo ustedes lo podrán decidir**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Valentía para continuar  
Y poder usar la fe**

 **Preparados para el destino sin fin  
(Aparece la Reina Xanadu dispuesta a acabar con todo mientras las gemas se reúnen para combatir)**

 **Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos  
Gemas, máquina y humanos**

 **Todos podremos tener paz  
Cuando la fe y la valentía junta lo lograran  
(Las gemas aparecen reunidas en la playa esperando lo que les deparara el mañana)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Nueva Era.**

Prisma estaba de rodillas, recuperándose después de la intensa batalla que acababa de librar contra la más grande tirana de todo el universo, Steven quería correr y abrazar a todas las Gemas, pero Connie le recordó que aunque ella también quería hacerlo estaban en la luna y como humanos tenían la necesidad básica de respirar.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente lo lograron-dijo Whisper impresionada.

-Un nuevo Prime emergió y ahora ha acabado con el último legado del malvado Megatron y también de Unicron-dijo Blaitor haciendo una danza de victoria al estilo 1960, también conocida como la época disco.

Prisma aún estaba recuperándose por la batalla, definitivamente fue muy pesado usar semejante poder y más aún tener una batalla como aquella, pero al menos logro salir viva y eso era algo, pero antes de poder desfusionarse en las 5 Gemas, la Matrix comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Fue cuando Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot y Lapis aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un espacio completamente blanco (de nuevo), hecho que las dejo confundidas a todas-Viejo ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Amatista.

-Están donde necesitan estar-dijo una voz suave e imponente.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Perla volteando para todos lados.

Fue entonces que un nuevo Transformer de gran tamaño hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de Primus, el Dios Creador de los Cybertronianos y quien entrego la Matrix a los primeros Prime hace millones de años para que pudieran detener a Unicron en ese momento.

-Primus-dijo Peridot abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Así es valientes Gemas, yo soy Primus, creador de la paz y guardián de la sabiduría-se presentó Primus-y hoy quiero agradecerles a ustedes por la gran hazaña que consiguieron todas juntas, derrotaron a la heredera de Megatron y antes de eso, al mismo Unicron-.

-Técnicamente esa fue Garnet-reconoció Lapis.

-Aun así, todas han luchado valientemente y demostraron lo que Optimus Prime defendió tantas veces, que todo el universo, sin importa las diferencias entre las razas que lo habitan, pueden vivir en paz, hoy demostraron eso al pelear juntas por defender a la Tierra, su líder lo demostró cuando se enamoró de un humano e incluso juntos lograron dar vida a un ser de amor, compasión y bondad-.

-Ese es nuestro Steven-dijo Perla sonriendo orgullosa.

-Hoy será el comienzo de una nueva era y como pelearon como una sola entidad contra Xanadu la luz de la Matrix ahora está en cada una de ustedes-señalo Primus.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

Pero los ojos de Peridot se iluminaron al comprender lo que Primus quería decirles-¿Está diciendo que nosotras ahora somos…?-.

-Lo son-confirmo Primus, pero la mayor parte de la energía reside en Garnet, ella es ahora el máximo Prime, podría decirse que es la nueva Optimus Prime-.

-Increíble-dijo Garnet mirando su mano.

-De ustedes ahora depende que el universo viva en paz y armonía, sé que lo harán muy bien, después de todo, cuentan con la ayuda de grandes amigos y de un pequeño pedazo lleno de bondad-dijo Primus comenzando a desaparecer.

Un destello de luz hizo que las 5 Gemas se protegieran los ojos, cuando el destello ceso, Prisma Prime también termino por desfusionarse, dejando a las 5 Gemas que la habían formado en la superficie lunar.

-Parece que finalmente se desfusionaron-observo Connie.

En cuantos las Gemas se separaron, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Arca, donde fueron recibidos en medio de gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones de parte de todos los presentes, incluso las Gemas del Planeta Madre estaban llenas de júbilo, después de todo, la mayor amenaza de todo el universo finalmente había sido derrotada, así que era una muy buena razón para estar contentas.

-¡Crystal Gems! ¡Crystal Gems!-gritaban con emoción, al tiempo que Steven y Connie corrían con sus amigas, seguidas por Topacio.

-¡Chicas!-grito Steven saltando a los brazos de Garnet, seguida por Connie.

-¡Esas son mis amigas! ¡Rose estaría realmente muy orgullosa!-declaro Topacio sonriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-oigan ¿Por qué están brillando así?-.

Y era cierto, ya que ahora tanto las Gemas como las estrellas de cada una brillaban de un intenso color azul cielo, no era muy fuerte, era un pequeño brillo que daba la impresión de que tanto la Gema como la estrella estaban vivas.

-Pues es algo muy complicado de explicar Topacio, pero básicamente cuando nos fusionamos nosotras…-Perla se vio interrumpida por Peridot y Amatista.

-¡Ahora somos Primes!-grito Amatista provocando que todos se quedaran mudos.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Inclínense ante sus nuevas Primes! ¡Las nuevas líderes del universo!-declaro Peridot sonriendo de manera algo desquiciada.

-Peridot-regaño Steven mirándola de forma seria.

Peridot recobro la cordura y tosió un poco-Lo siento-creo que me deje llevar-admitió un poco avergonzada.

Topacio miro confundido a Garnet-¿Quieres explicar esto por favor?-pidió con mucha confusión en el rostro.

-Aparentemente cuando nos fusionamos la Matrix no solo nos dio una nueva forma, sino que además convirtió a Perla, Amatista, Peridot y Lapis en Primes, ahora ellas también son nuevas Primes-explico Garnet.

-¿Y por qué solo brillan así y no cambiaron como tú?-pregunto Soujiro mirando a las 5 Gemas.

-Porque la mayor parte de la energía de los Prime aún está en mí, por eso mi cambio fue un poco más notorio-explico Garnet.

-Ya veo…maldita sea, debí haberme fusionado también-dijo Topacio haciendo un puchero-pero bueno, mejor ustedes que algún otro loco que quiera dominar al universo-.

Las risas no tardaron en comenzar ante aquel comentario, mismo que fue roto cuando Steven hizo una pregunta que muchos ya se estaban haciendo desde hace horas-Entonces ¿ya podemos volver a la Tierra?-.

-Por supuesto, es hora de ir a casa-respondió Garnet sonriéndole a su pequeño amigo.

Fue cuando Amatista fijo su atención en todas las Gemas que sobrevivieron al ataque de Unicron únicamente porque estaban dentro del imponente ser-Oigan ¿y qué haremos con ellas?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

Garnet miro a las Gemas, quienes retrocedieron un poco asustadas, después de todo, ellas sabían reconocer a seres superiores y ahora ante ellas había un total de 5 nuevas Primes, líderes que sobrepasaban por mucho a sus adoradas Diamantes, quienes desafortunadamente tuvieron el mismo destino que Xanadu por haber estado en su interior en esos momentos.

-Dejemos que Steven decida que hacer, después de todo, él es la luz que menciono Primus-dijo Garnet abrazando colocando a Steven y a Connie en cada hombro.

Steven sonrió ante eso y miro a las Gemas-Que vengan a la Tierra con nosotros, tal vez así aprendan a amar el planeta del mismo modo que lo hicieron ustedes-respondió con una gran sonrisa de confianza en el rostro.

-Entonces eso haremos y todos son bienvenidos a quedarse en la Tierra, todos ustedes-dijo Garnet mirando también a los Cazadores y otros alienígenas que los ayudaron en la batalla, los cuales solo pudieron sonreír agradecidos.

El Arca emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, una vez que las Peridots la repararon bajo la guía de Perla y Peridot, aunque al principio no les parecía muy bien obedecer las órdenes de una simple Perla, pronto se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que Peridot Prime, que ella realmente sabía de esas cosas.

-Una nueva era va a comenzar-dijo Garnet sonriendo, mientras en sus gafas se reflejaba el planeta azul.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Un año después**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La gente volvía a sus vidas cotidianas, disfrutando del sol, la arena, entre otras cosas, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado y ahora las visitas de Connie eran más frecuentes a casa de Steven, la cual fue reconstruida por todo el grupo, incluyendo los aliados ayudaron en eso, reconstruyeron el Templo y más.

El Arca se había convertido en una enorme atracción turística, misma que se encontraban en el granero de la familia Universe/DeMayo, lo que hacía que tanto Greg como Andy tuvieran muchas buenas ganancias de dinero, aunque eso lo que menos le importaba a Greg, considerando que ahora era millonario.

Y aunque a muchos les tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que más Gemas llegaron a la Tierra, poco a poco estas comenzaron a adaptarse a la vida en este maravilloso planeta, aprendieron lo mismo que Peridot y Lapis, se admiraban con los cambios que el planeta tenía, entre otras cosas, aunque algunas Peridots quisieron hacer lo mismo que la primera de ellos en llegar a la Tierra y es que mientras estudiaban a los insectos, aves y otros animales voladores, se preguntaron lo mismo que la pequeña Peridot y trataron de ver si los humanos también pudieran volar, teoría que se comprobó cuando vieron a Steven flotar, así que cada Peridot busco a un humano y lo empujo de algún lado.

El regaño que recibieron de parte de Garnet fue muy nostálgico para la pequeña Peridot Prime, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante eso, las Rubís eran quizás las más problemáticas, pues muchas de ellas realmente no comprendían muchas cosas de la Tierra y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de destruir una parte de la Tierra.

Por fortuna, en todos esos meses, las Gemas aprendieron a vivir en paz en la Tierra, aprendieron a amar el planeta del mismo modo que las Crystal Gems lo hicieron, aunque lo más difícil para las Crystal Gems cuando reconstruyeron la casa y el Templo fue encontrar un nuevo cuadro de su adorada líder, pero no solo se dedicaron a eso, sino que también hicieron pequeños monumentos cerca del faro, uno era de Optimus Primes, otro de Rose Cuarzo, uno más de Prisma Prime como símbolo de libertad y recordatorio del poder que ahora las 5 compartían, así como también uno de Dinobot, mismo que provoco muchas emociones.

-A Dinobot le habría encantado ver como el mundo ha mejorado-dijo Connie sonriendo con tristeza.

-Cada Gema ahora viven en distintas partes de la Tierra y ahora de manera pacífica-dijo Steven sonriendo con felicidad ante eso.

-Realmente fue un gran aliado y un verdadero amigo-dijo Garnet sonriendo.

-Yo solo lamento que no se haya podido hacer algo por ayudarlo a él, a Bismuto o a las otras Gemas que Xanadu destruyo-dijo Topacio con tristeza.

-Pero al menos hay una nueva vida para todas las Gemas de la Tierra y para todos sus habitantes, realmente es el comienzo de una nueva era-dijo Garnet sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que ir a prepararnos, después de todo, hoy es el gran día-dijo Perla sonriendo con un poco de emoción.

Y es que ese día Ciudad Playa iba a dar un concierto para todos aquellos que quisieran participar y Steven convenció a todos los miembros del equipo de participar en el mismo, invitando a todos sus amigos, desde aliados hasta las Gemas que llegaron a la Tierra hacía tan solo un año, Peridot y Lapis iban a llegar en cualquier momento junto con Calabaza y todos podrían tocar en aquel concierto.

-¡Es cierto, hay que ir a prepararnos!-exclamo Steven lleno de emoción y corrió a su casa para prepararse para la gran noche.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La hora del concierto finalmente había llegado, siendo Crema Agria el primero en subir al escenario, comenzando a tocar con su consola un ritmo sumamente animado, mismo que hizo bailar a toda la ciudad, incluso León y Calabaza comenzaron a hacer pequeños movimientos que asemejaban a un baile.

Llego el turno de Greg, quien canto una de sus canciones favoritas, aquella con la que conoció a Rose hace muchos años, misma que tenía un gran valor sentimental para él, Steven sonrió con orgullo ante eso, incluso Andy y Sam, quien llego para ver a su nieto y amigas tocar estaban presentes, todos sus aliados y Gemas también estaban presentes, Olivia incluso llevo a su madre, quien también estaba muy emocionada con la idea de asistir a un concierto.

Todos disfrutaban del concierto con mucha emoción, incluso Cebolla subió para tocar algo, solo que su "música" consistía en usar pequeñas varas encendidas y lanzarlas contra el escenario para incendiar el lugar.

-¡Oye no! ¡Aún estoy pagando la otra demanda!-grito el Sr. Sonrisas corriendo a detenerlo, con ayuda del alcalde Dewey.

-Eso es Cebolla, muy expresivo-dijo Vidalia sonriendo orgullosa.

Después de algunas bandas más llego el turno de Steven y las Crystal Gems, incluso Connie estaba ahí para cantar, algo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, pues estaba frente a mucha gente, incluso sus padres estaban presentes.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, solo deja que el poder de la música te llene-dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa, provocándole un sonrojo y una sonrisa a su amiga.

Garnet comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Amatista la batería, Perla también una guitarra, al igual que Lapis, Peridot una flauta, dejando a Steven como los cantantes, la música no tardo en comenzar y las Crystal Gems comenzaron a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=btDSVF03Z44)**

 **Ven al mundo, te demostraré  
Cuántas cosas en él ya encontré  
Ven al mundo junto a Steven  
¡Las Crystal Gems al mundo salvarán!**

 **Hoy la Tierra salvaré,  
Aventuras tendré  
y pueda ser que tú  
perdido te encuentres  
Pero yo siempre estaré  
a tu lado  
y de no ser así  
estaré en tu corazón**

Las Crystal Gems comenzaron a recordar cada vivencia que compartieron en la Tierra, desde su llegada y unión con Rose Cuarzo, la primera vez que conocieron a Amatista, la aparición de Greg en su vida y como gracias a esto, ahora tenían a Steven a su lado, aunque al principio Perla nunca comprendió porque motivo Rose escogió a Greg, realmente agradecía que lo haya hecho.

 **No importa ser bajo  
¡Lo puedes hacer!  
No importa qué digan  
Tú eres lo mejor**

 **Estás hecha de amor  
la fuerza de verdad  
Si confundido estás  
la salida hallarás  
¡Tú puedes hacerlo!  
¡Vamos, se libre!**

Peridot recordó todos sus intentos de escapar de las Gemas cuando quedó atrapada en la Tierra, quien hubiera pensado que al final de uniría a ellas y se convertiría en algo más que una simple Peridot, se convirtió en una Crystal Gem y ahora tenía grandes amigos, así como también ahora era una Prime.

Lapis recordó el odio que sentía antes en su corazón, hacia las Crystal Gems por haberla dejado atrapada en ese espejo todos esos años, hacia Jaspe por haberla encerrado en aquella prisión y hacia Peridot por haberla usado como si fuera cualquier cosa, ahora eran sus amigas y tenía una vida feliz en la Tierra.

 **Puede haber quienes  
busquen solo el mal  
y otros que te ayuden a luchar  
Hay también quienes  
en su corazón  
tienen espacio para buscar la paz**

A la mente de las Gemas vinieron todos los enemigos que enfrentaron, desde el Planeta Madre, Diamante Rosa y sus hermanas, Jaspe, Malachita, los Vexacon, Tenaya, Arturina, Benag, Xanadu y el peor de todos, Unicron, pero que al final les ayudaron a evolucionar.

Las Gemas recordaron a todos sus amigos caídos, Gemas que perdieron la vida en la guerra contra el Planeta Madre, la muerte honrosa y valiente de Dinobot, esto le saco un poco de lágrimas a todos, pues era quizás el acto más valiente y noble que jamás habían visto.

 **Recuerda, no debes olvidar  
que estamos juntos, listos para luchar  
Junto a Steven, ¡Son las Crystal Gems!  
Defendiendo a la Tierra  
Un planeta lleno de emociones,  
tragedias y traiciones  
¡Más está lleno de Bondad!  
Algo que en otro planeta nunca hallarás  
Este es mi mundo, mi planeta Tierra  
¡Y nunca lo dejaré!**

Sam estaba impresionado por la voz de su nieto y luego miro a su hijo-Te diré algo, Greg, eres un gran padre, tanto como yo-dijo sonriendo, provocando una mirada estupefacta de su hijo-tal vez incluso mejor-agrego encogiéndose en hombros, provocando una sonrisa en su hijo, definitivamente la vida daba miles de vueltas.

 **Las gemas de Cristal  
al mundo hay que salvar  
y aunque creas que no, la  
forma vamos a hallar  
Por eso la gente de este mundo  
cree en  
Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot, Lapis  
Y Steven.**

Cuando las Crystal Gems terminaron su canción, el público rompió en sonoros aplausos, todos estaban emocionados por la canción, definitivamente era el comienzo de una nueva era y una nueva vida para muchos, Garnet no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos sus amigos y a su familia.

Los padres de Connie aplaudían de manera orgullosos ante la voz de su hija, nunca se imaginaron que cantara tan bien, estaban muy orgullosos y Connie se sonrojo, la Dra. No pudo evitar pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarla juntarse con todos ellos.

Garnet sonrió de manera tranquila y miro hacia el cielo- _"Nuestras razas diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero iguales de maneras infinitas, tal vez hayamos perdido nuestro planeta de origen, pero este mundo es nuestro nuevo hogar, vivimos aquí protegiendo a sus habitantes ¡Yo soy Garnet Prime y envió este mensaje a todas las razas que existen en el universo; si se acercan a la Tierra con intenciones hostiles lucharemos, defenderemos nuestro hogar!"_ -.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **EPILOGO**

 **Ciudad Imperio**

En uno de los bares de la ciudad que nunca duerme, la puerta se abrió con violencia, al tiempo que un empleado sacaba a patadas a un fastidioso cliente-¡Y no vuelvas más!-le advirtió cerrando la puerta.

-¡No tienes idea de con quién te metiste! ¡Yo soy importante!-bramo Marty levantándose, así es, se trataba de aquel tonto que embarazo a Vidalia y la abandono tan cobardemente y luego trato de usar a su propio hijo para ganar dinero.

El pobre había caído en desgracia, desde su fracaso en Ciudad Playa ya nadie lo contrataba, estaba arruinado y su departamento había sido embargado, dejándolo en la calle, ahora caminaba maldiciendo sin descanso a todo el que se atravesara en su camino, fue cuando pateo algo que brillaba en el suelo.

Con mucha curiosidad se acercó a ver que era, se trataba de un pequeño cristal de color púrpura, el cual brillaba intensamente, lo levanto y analizo con mucha curiosidad-Tal vez me puedan dar algo por esto-fue lo que pensó, cuando de pronto, el cristal brillo y una voz se escuchó.

-"O puedes escuchar mi oferta"-expreso una imponente voz, al tiempo que un ser de gran tamaño aparecía ante Marty-"una que no lamentaras nunca"-sentencio Unicron con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno amigos, oficialmente hemos acabado con este fic de nuestro querido autor y antes de irnos, porque Odd se noqueo solito tratando de matar a una mosca, quiero decirles que si nos extrañan no se preocupen, pronto volverán a vernos, más pronto de lo que creen y ahora pasemos a los temas finales, de la manos Olivia y Kurtlaraperdomo, démosles un fuerte aplauso"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=-dztlGcJsZk**

 **Perla  
Siempre en familia es mejor**

 **Un día se termina y otro inicia  
Así pasara y así será**

 **Garnet  
Al final de la batalla  
Hay que descansar**

 **Porque en tiempos de guerra  
Espera la paz**

 **Perla  
Como las aves libre por el viento**

 **Sin reglas  
Ni restricciones**

 **Solos sin pensar**

 **Amatista  
Tomando vuelo libre  
Siempre hay algo porque sonreír**

 **Garnet  
En tiempos de paz  
Espera la guerra**

 **Perla  
No estés triste  
Mantén la sonrisa**

 **Lapis  
Que la esperanza podrá seguir  
Con la fe mantener**

 **Y la sonrisa continuar  
Juntos aun con este amor**

 **Garnet  
Un dulce amor**

 **En tiempos de guerra y de paz  
Siempre podremos levantarnos**

 **Peridot  
Seguir esta batalla interminable  
Solo un fin es lo que queremos ya**

 **Peridot y Lapis  
La libertad es el derecho de todos  
No lo dudes, mantente firme**

 **Todas juntas  
Solo con tu amor, fe, coraje y sonrisa  
Lo lograras**

 **Cae, levántate y vuelve a batallar**

 **Cuando tu fuerza ya no pueda más  
Sera momento de descansar**

 **El hogar está donde está tu corazón  
Con familia**

 **Ningún límite nos detendrá**

 **Vive siempre feliz**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Jvly9CgUP1Y**

 **Garnet  
Hermosas son las estrellas  
Tú las puedes ver**

 **Perla  
Las puedes sentir  
Y alcanzar  
(En la noche Steven desde el tejado observa las estrellas, estirando su mano como si lograra alcanzarlas)**

 **Amatista  
No es un deseo  
Ni una meta por alcanzar**

 **Solo un sueño más**

 **(Comienza a recordar, varios momentos, Peridot intentado usar sus poderes de metal con grandes poses, Lapis ayudando a Peridot para que no se lastime con cosas pesadas)**

 **Lapis y Peridot  
De poder vivir  
No importa el inicio  
Sino el final**

 **Infinito y desconocido es  
Lo puedes sentir  
(León llevándose la comida de Steven, mientras este habla con Connie, Amatista a punto de jugándole otra broma a Perla, mientras Garnet las detenía)**

 **Perla y Garnet  
Con tus manos lo alcanzaras  
Alza tu puño y los destellos en el aire podrás ver**

 **No importa el retorno  
No importa el miedo  
(Después de recordar Steven ve en el cielo la imagen de Rose, seguido de Optimus, lo que provoco que comenzara a sonreír)**

 **Stevonnie  
Los puedes sentir**

 **Los puedes conocer**

 **No te preguntes  
Vive con tu corazón**

 **Garnet  
Siente el amor**

 **Perla  
Solo un sueño más**

 **Amatista  
Lo puedes alcanzar**

 **Garnet, Amatista y Perla  
Las estrellas tocar, el infinito sin dudar y el amor por sentir**

 **Una noche sin fin, un amanecer por esperar y amor junto a ti**

 **Junto a ti (extensión al final)  
(Steven comienza a marcharse a volver a dormir, pero sin antes ver una fotografía de todos sus amigos y familia, ya sea gemas, humanos o maquinas, juntos en la playa, hasta el fin)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL Y AHORA PODEMOS PASAR A SUS COMENTARIOS CON EL GUSTO DE SIEMPRE, GRACIAS A TODOS POR OTRO ÉXITO Y PRONTO "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", EL FIC QUE TODOS ESPERABAN:**

 **UN MUY FELIZ AÑO A TODOS USTEDES MIS ESTIMADOS AMIGOS, QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y METAS SE REALICEN**

 **www. youtube watch? v=avnz59zWwYU**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y oficialmente este fic ha concluido, así que si Dios me da vida entonces el domingo comenzaremos con "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y oficialmente hemos terminado con este fic, dentro de poco comenzaremos con "Hijas de la Noche", el fic que todos esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por ahora estás viviendo pacíficamente en la Tierra, después de todo, el mayor enemigo de todos fue vencido…por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y dentro de poco comenzara la que espero sea mi gran obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _eso es algo que te puedo asegurar que pasara amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NoNameGiven:** _pues ya lo viste, murieron junto con Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el tiempo nos dirá y ahora que oficialmente terminó "Guerras Vexacon", es hora del fic que todos estábamos esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso espero, pero como dije, van a tardar en aparecer, pues tengo que encontrar el modo de acomodarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente llego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ahora que este fic ha terminado nos acercamos al gran comienzo de "Hijas de la Noche", mismo que comenzara el primer día del nuevo año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por ahora, ya que como viste, la conciencia de Unicron aún existe y está manipulando a otro ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _una nueva era ha comenzado, con nuevas líderes para mantener la paz en todo el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _el fic ha concluido con el comienzo de una nueva era y un final bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aprendieron a vivir en la Tierra, después de todo, ya no tienen un planeta al cual puedan volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _tuvieron que aprender a hacerlo, pues ya no tienen ni un planeta a donde volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá, yo espero que sea mi gran obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no tienen líderes, pero tienen a unas nuevas Primes para guiarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por ese motivo su mejor y única opción fue aprender a vivir en la Tierra con el resto de las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente lo estaría, especialmente porque las 5 Gemas que más conoció se volvieron Primes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **WhiteKiller09:** _y ahora el universo tiene no una, sino 5 nuevas Primes para mantener la paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _realmente lo son, aunque como acabas de ver, la esencia de Unicron no desapareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Razor Edge:** _ciertamente, realmente espero que el siguiente discípulo de Gowazu sea mejor que Zamasu o se meterá en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo espero que lo sea, ya que será el fic que considero mi gran obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y vaya que fue un nuevo comienzo para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Cazador Argentino:** _veremos qué pasa, ya que puede verse genial en los avances, pero al verla quizás te deje decepcionado, eso suele pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya acabas de ver como termino este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el capítulo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _el final ha llegado y dentro de poco comenzara mi nuevo fic, el cual espero sea mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y finalmente hemos concluido con este fic, ahora podremos esperar con ansias "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ciertamente, una lección que muchos no aprenden o que piensan que son el bien cuando están haciendo el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a NoNameGiven, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Black Hunter, Odín, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, WhiteKiller09, Hell Drago, Razor Edge, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, El Cazador Argentino, Seiryu.001, Amo del Vacío, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
